OBLIVION
by AlexiaRiddle
Summary: DRAMIONE.Durante la Guerra.Advertencia: Violencia,Contenido Sexual,Muerte. PRIMER LUGAR DRAMIONE AWARDS 2011 (Mejor Drama) Al fin terminada. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Alex.
1. Chapter 1:LA NUEVA ORDEN DEL FENIX

**Título: OBLIVION**

**Personajes: _Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass._**

**Género: _Drama, Romance, Tragedia, Drama, Drama, Drama.(¿Suficiente clara?)_**

**Rated: _M (tenerlo en cuenta)_**

**Declaración: _Los personajes son de Rowling… Por mucho que quiero que Draco sea mío._**

**Advertencia: _Compatible con Séptimo libro solo hasta tarde en que el trío es llevado a la Mansión Malfoy. A partir de entonces, es mi imaginación la que reescribe la historia._**

**Resumen: _Situada en medio de la Guerra, parte un año después de la fatídica tarde en la Mansión Malfoy. La Orden ha recuperado el poder del Ministerio, pero Voldemort y los suyos siguen siendo un peligro latente. Harry, tras huir de casa de los Malfoy, llevando a Draco con ellos. Para molestia de muchos ha obligado al rubio a vivir en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Hermione tampoco lo quería ahí… al principio. Y la búsqueda de los Horcruxes continúa._**

_**Como ya dije, esta historia estará cargada de Drama y Tragedia al por mayor… Así que, como Dante escribía en su Infierno, les advierto:**_

"_**Los que entráis aquí, perded toda esperanza"**_

**CAPÍTULO 1: LA NUEVA ORDEN DEL FENIX**

"_**Tiene razón, ya no somos juventud… Teníamos dieciocho años, empezábamos a amar el mundo, la vida; pero teníamos que disparar contra todo eso. Y la primera granada que explotó dio en medio de nuestro corazón. Estábamos al margen de toda actividad, de toda aspiración, del progreso. No creemos ya en esto. Solo creemos en la Guerra."**_

"**SIN NOVEDAD EN EL FRENTE"- Erich Maria Remarque**

_Hermione no puede decir en qué momento se produjo el cambio o por qué razón, o si realmente se produjo. Solo sabe que él también, como todos, ha cambiado. Aunque resulta difícil estar segura tratándose de Draco Malfoy, el "señor silencio", como lo ha apodado Luna. Ron también le tiene varios apodos, aunque ninguno es un calificativo que en opinión de Hermione calce con aquella estatua trágica en que Draco Malfoy se ha convertido, ni ninguno es tampoco menos que un insulto, donde madre, padre, integridad moral y hasta preferencias sexuales, son puestas en duda. Pero Malfoy no parece afectarse ante ellos y por tanto Ron no los utiliza tan frecuentemente como desearía._

_La primera vez que volvió a verlo tras la muerte de Dumbledore, fue aquella tarde en que los Carroñeros los llevaron directamente a la Mansión Malfoy. La tarde en que todo cambió en opinión de ella. La tarde en que él cambió._

_Ella no puede recordar exactamente si fue con el tercer o con el cuarto "cruciatus" que Bellatrix la envió a la inconsciencia, pero sabe que pasó mucho tiempo en ese estado antes de huir, ya que la desquiciada bruja se dio el lujo de escribir con un cuchillo toda una palabra en su antebrazo: "Sangresucia". La cicatriz, pálida y a veces casi ilegible, aún está ahí._

_Él también tiene una cicatriz, ella lo sabe bien, aunque nunca la ha visto. Sabe que la calavera no ha desaparecido de su antebrazo, o él no pondría tanto empeño en usar camisas con largas mangas para mantener la marca lejos de ojos curiosos. Ella se pregunta si cuando está en la ducha o solo en su cuarto, y no queda más que mirar directo a aquel vestigio del Mortífago que fue una vez, no se lamentará por las malas decisiones. ¿Recordará a Lucius? ¿A Narcissa? ¿Recordará el modo en que murieron aquella tarde?_

-HP-

Harry había dicho que Bellatrix mató a Dobby antes que el elfo lograra sacarlos de la Mansión. Les habló de la llegada de Voldemort en respuesta al llamado de la bruja, de la inconsciencia de Hermione, del hechizo aturdidor que lanzó a Ron por los cielos, dejándolo más muerto que vivo.

Y les habló de Malfoy… Del modo en que Voldemort le había ordenado matar a la sangresucia inconsciente en el suelo, solo para atormentar a Harry, y de cómo el rubio se había negado, mostrando más coraje del que Harry nunca creyó que tuviera, y alzado su varita contra el mismísimo Señor Oscuro. También les contó lo inútil que había sido aquel intento y cómo Voldemort había decidido matarlo. Lucius hizo lo único que podía hacer queriendo a su hijo cómo lo quería. Porque sí, Lucius Malfoy no había sido para Hermione la persona favorita en el mundo. Para muchos era un villano y para tantos otros un cobarde, pero siempre había querido a su hijo.

En opinión de Harry, Lord Voldemort sabía que Lucius se alzaría contra él, y quizás era aquella una buena excusa para acabar con quien una vez fuese su mano derecha. Después de todo, nunca le perdonó su fracaso.

Pero lo que Lord Voldemort definitivamente no había esperado fue la reacción de Narcissa. Esperaba que ella se dejara paralizar por el miedo; esperaba que llorara a su esposo muerto; esperaba que rogara por la vida de su hijo… Esperaba muchas cosas de ella, pero no que tuviera un traslador aguardando y que con el, mandara no solo a su hijo lejos de ahí, sino también a Harry Potter y sus dos amigos. El grito enardecido de Lord Voldemort los siguió hasta el campo desierto donde el traslador los arrojó y el rayo verde, según las palabras de Harry, debió impactar en la mujer solo segundos después que ellos desaparecieran.

- Pero… ¿por qué lo hizo?- había preguntado ella cuando, tras volver de su inconsciencia, Harry le relató lo ocurrido.

- No lo sé…- su amigo acomodó los anteojos sobre su nariz, y giró su mirada antes de continuar.- Supongo que ella siempre supo que las cosas acabarían de ese modo. Era el miedo, y no la convicción, lo que la mantenía al lado de Lord Voldemort. Por ello había preparado todo para poder enviar a Malfoy lejos cuando el momento llegara.

- Eso puedo entenderlo, pero- Hermione mordió su labio- ¿por qué enviarnos a nosotros con él? ¿Por qué ayudarte a huir cuando sabía que eso significaba la muerte?

- Pienso que, conociendo la profecía, creyó que con mi muerte acabaría toda posibilidad de derrotar a Voldemort. Prefirió apostar por el bando más débil con tal de que su hijo tuviera alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Sobrevivir… Eso era lo que Draco Malfoy venía haciendo desde entonces, pues no se podía decir que vivía… Sobrevivía, igual que todos ellos.

-HP-

_Ella lo mira a través de la mesa, sin que él la note. Observa sus labios finos, sus ojos grises entrecerrados. Su cabello, más largo que antes, cae desordenado sobre su frente, cubriendo parcialmente uno de sus ojos. Es pálido como Narcissa, pero tiene los ojos de Lucius. Bello como su madre, como una estatua, como un ser extraño suspendido en un medio que no es de este mundo. A veces, cuando hay poca luz, y solo una parte de su rostro se alumbra, le parece a ella la imagen de un cuadro muggle, donde el rostro iluminado asoma en un fondo oscuro. Donde las sombras dan a la luz su aspecto mágico. Ella mira su boca otra vez. Luego sus ojos que están clavados en los suyos. Ella le sostiene la mirada unos segundos para no mostrarse amedrentada, pero la expresión impávida de aquel rostro pálido puede más y finalmente Hermione busca otro lugar donde mirar, donde escapar, aturdida por aquella mirada que no dice nada y a la vez dice todo._

_-HP-_

" _Y esa misma tarde, cuando tú y Ron volvieron en sí, fue que nos enteramos que la Orden había recuperado el control sobre el Ministerio_", continúa Harry su relato, _"Ya sabes lo que ocurrió después_". Y Hermione asiente. Sí, lo sabe: al recibir la noticia, Harry la envolvió en un abrazo inesperado y Ron, desde la cama donde apenas se recuperaba, murmuró algo que ellos interpretaron como una manifestación alegre. Con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su amigo alcanzó a distinguir a Malfoy, atado de manos sobre el suelo, quien cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás como única reacción. Difícil habría sido definir si la noticia lo alegraba o no.

Retomar el control del Ministerio fue un gran triunfo. Con ello, la Orden del Fenix pudo traer algo de paz a la alicaída nación. Voldemort, tras la muerte de Lucius, había redoblado las protecciones sobre la Mansión, haciéndola invisible a mapas y rastreadores, y sus restantes seguidores se habían replegado, nadie sabía dónde, pero de cuando en cuando asomaban en algún rincón sembrando el caos, recordando a sus enemigos que seguían ahí, esperando… Simplemente esperando.

Azkaban dejó salir a sus prisioneros y los dementores recibieron con agrado a los mortífagos destinados al beso. La fidelidad voluble de aquellas criaturas impresionaba a algunos, pero es que los espectrales guardianes no tenían en esa guerra más que una lealtad, y era con quien pudiera proveerlos de muerte. Tonks había comentado en broma que afortunadamente para los de la Orden, los dementores tenían especial predilección por besar mortífagos.

Por supuesto, no todos fueron condenados al terrible beso. Malfoy fue uno de los beneficiados con una tranquila celda donde podría haber esperado tranquilamente hasta que hubiera tiempo para juicios, de no haber sido porque Harry quiso otra cosa para él.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en defenderlo?- preguntó Ron, con toda la rabia que su cuerpo aún adolorido le dejaba manifestar, ante la idea inexplicable de Harry de sacar a Malfoy de ahí.- ¿Es que no ves que si queda libre buscará a Voldemort otra vez? ¿Olvidas quién es él? ¿Olvidas de quien es hijo? ¡Por su culpa Dumbledore está muerto!

- No lo buscará, Ron, por la sencilla razón de que sabe que después de mí, es a él a quien Voldemort tiene más deseos de ver muerto- había explicado Harry con más cansancio que paciencia- Y aunque así no fuera, ¿buscarías tú unirte al monstruo que mató a tus padres?- Ron no respondió a ello, pero sus bufidos dejaban en claro su poca aceptación de las ideas de su amigo.- Además…-continuó Harry, frente a la atenta mirada del profesor Lupin y Kinsgley - Nos conviene tenerlo con nosotros.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "nosotros"?- fue Tonks quien interrumpió alzando una ceja, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su ya abultado vientre.

Hermione aún recordaba el modo en que Harry tomó aire antes de presentar su plan. Ella lo consideró valiente entonces, y para cuando él terminó de dar las razones por las cuales Malfoy debía quedarse con ellos, con los de la Orden, ella comprendió que su amigo era también brillante.

- Mcgonagall dice que ni siquiera la mitad de los Slytherin regresaron a Hogwarts. Ya pueden imaginarse dónde han ido a parar todos ellos, considerando que la mayoría tienen padres mortífagos. No podemos arriesgarnos a que Voldemort rearme sus filas… Los necesitamos con nosotros… ¿Quién mejor que Draco Malfoy para mostrarles el camino?

- ¿Quién te asegura que lo seguirán a él, en lugar de seguir a sus padres?- preguntó Ron, reacio.

- La mayoría no sigue a Voldemort por convicción, sino por miedo. Si nosotros ponemos a Malfoy en Azkaban, les estaremos diciendo que o luchan en nuestra contra y nos vencen o son juzgados. Pero si recibimos a Malfoy entre los nuestros… les estaremos dando una opción… La opción que muchos de ellos no han tenido hasta ahora.

- Siempre ha estado esa opción- Ron no dejó de alegar- Y aún así Malfoy prefirió luchar por Voldemort… y aún así, los Slytherin…

- ¿Alguna vez le preguntamos a alguno de ellos si se nos quería unir? ¿Alguna vez siquiera hablaste con alguno de ellos más allá de lo estrictamente necesario para una clase o para intercambiar insultos? Nunca les hemos dado la opción realmente, pues los rechazamos desde el principio… Dumbledore quería darle esa opción a Malfoy…

- Y por eso, Dumbledore está muerto.

Harry no respondió nada entonces, pero su plan debió ser bien recibido por varios miembros de la Orden, pues una semana después, Draco estaba en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, siendo interrogado por Kingsley, y dos días más tarde, era dejado en libertad bajo la condición de permanecer bajo estricta vigilancia de los miembros de la Orden en todo momento.

Algo que resultó curioso a Hermione fue que Malfoy, ni aún bajo los efectos del Veritaserum, supo dar respuesta a lo ocurrido aquella última tarde en su hogar, ni a los detalles de sus actos previo a eso. Hermione se preguntó si no habría sido aquella amnesia producto de la muerte de sus padres.

-HP-

La convivencia no sirvió para apaciguar los ánimos. Al menos no en un principio. Neville había dejado Hogwarts para estar presente; Hanna Abbott, a quien Hermione no había visto desde el día en que le informaron que su madre había sido asesinada, había llegado con él. Dean Thomas cortó contacto con sus parientes muggles en el mismo modo que Hermione y se unió a la Orden; Luna, más recuperada desde el rescate, se negó a dejar el cuartel y Ginny, aún en contra de los deseos de su madre, llegó ahí una mañana para quedarse. Harry intentó oponerse también, aunque sin obtener mejores resultados que Molly. Fue esa la tarde en que Ron intentó besarla.

Hermione recordaba bien su aliento cálido impactando en su frente, mientras el pelirrojo se decidía a bajar sus labios a contactar los de ella. Murmuró un par de cosas respecto al miedo a perderla y a descubrir nuevos sentimientos, que Hermione no logró comprender. Su estómago se contraía y las piernas le temblaban. Pero cuando finalmente el rostro de Ron comenzó a decender y ella cerró los ojos ante lo inevitable, la puerta de la cocina chirrió al abrirse y ambos retrocedieron espantados. Recordaba el rostro de Malfoy, tan indiferente al hecho de encontrarlos ahí, en aquella situación que llevó los colores a las mejillas de Hermione. Ron elaboró un par de insultos faltos de ingenio. El rubio torció el labio sin decir nada y tras tomar de la mesa lo que parecía un libro olvidado, se retiró sin mas. El momento entre ella y Ron había sido arruinado y Hermione salió del lugar sin saber muy bien si molesta o más bien aliviada.

Aún recordaba los ojos de Malfoy fijos en ella cuando caminó fuera de la cocina. Parecía haber esperado el verla salir solo para humillarla y ella cortó el contacto visual tan rápido como pudo para correr a su cuarto, maldiciendo a Harry por su ridícula idea de mantener en esa casa al rubio.

Pero Harry había estado en lo correcto… El primero en llegar junto a ellos fue Theodore Nott.

-HP-

_Ella coge un tazón de té olvidado junto a la mesa del sillón. Aún está tibio. Piensa que debió ser Ron, como siempre. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan en ese lugar? ¿Un año? No… debe ser más… Y desde que llegaron, Ron siempre olvida tazones a medio beber y los va dejando por ahí. Ella está muy cansada para decir nada y solo toma asiento, con el tazón en la mano, y sin saber qué más hacer, comienza a beber de él. Está tibio y dulce._

_Alza los ojos, y ahí está Malfoy, otra vez, sentado junto a la estufa con sus ojos fijos en Nott, que conversa a unos metros de él con Luna. Hace mucho que Luna y Nott conversan, apartados de los demás, sin que nadie sepa realmente de qué. Hermione se pregunta qué tipo de interés puede tener alguien como Theodore Nott en las historias de Luna. Y sin embargo la escucha siempre, generalmente sentado en la alfombra junto a ella, como ahora._

_Ella quisiera saber qué piensa Malfoy de aquellas conversaciones. ¿Reclamará a Nott esa extraña amistad por las noches, cuando vuelven al cuarto que ambos comparten? Pero al menos Nott habla con alguien. Malfoy no. Aunque un par de veces ella lo ha descubierto hablando con Harry, pero apenas ella aparece, ambos guardan silencio._

_Un año ha pasado y él apenas comparte con los demás. ¡Qué solo debe sentirse! Hermione piensa que ella al menos tiene a sus amigos, junto a la esperanza de volver a ver a sus padres cuando todo aquello termine. Él ya no tiene padres que lo esperen y Nott no es de gran ayuda. Ella se pregunta si él no extrañará a Pansy Parkinson, o a Blaise Zabini. Le gustaría preguntar, pero ¿cómo?_

_Él gira su rostro hacia ella otra vez. Sus ojos grises son los más bellos que Hermione haya visto nunca, debe admitirlo, pero hay algo más en aquella mirada. Algo que va más allá de su belleza. El recuerdo de un misterio que no logra resolver. ¿Por qué se negó a matarla cuando Voldemort lo ordenó? La pregunta da vueltas en su cabeza constantemente, pero no se atreve a formularla. Y él sigue sosteniendo su mirada en ella, como si quisiera comprender algo, como si él tuviera la misma duda que ella._

_Y en ese momento, sin que ella lo sepa, los ojos de Harry están fijos en ella y en Malfoy. Y su amigo no dice nada, pero un temor asoma en su mirada._

_- Hermione…- la llama. Y le hace un comentario innecesario solo para interrumpirla, pero ella no lo sabe. Y hablan trivialidades por un rato. Cuando ella gira sus ojos en busca de Malfoy otra vez, el rubio se ha ido._

_- ¡Qué solo debe sentirse!- exclama ella sin saber que lo ha hecho en voz alta. La mirada que Harry le lanza es preocupante._

_- Y es mejor que siga así.- la seriedad de su voz la intriga._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Te conozco, Hermione.- dice Harry sosteniendo su mano con aquella familiaridad que ha nacido de años de compartir tragedias- Sé que tienes debilidad por ayudar a los que crees que sufren, pero solo por esta vez, no lo hagas._

_Y la advertencia queda ahí. Y ella cambia el tema y él lo agradece, porque no quiere responder preguntas incómodas. Y ella habla de temas triviales con facilidad, pero su mente no deja de pensar en Draco Malfoy._

- Fin del Primer Capítulo-

_**Estimados lectores: ¡HE VUELTO! Aunque no sé si se trate de el mejor momento, ya que tengo más trabajo y menos tiempo que nunca, pero ya veremos como lo hago para escribir. El problema es… ¡que no puedo dejar de escribir! O pensar en mil historias que dan vuelta en mi cabeza a la vez. Una de mis novelas inconclusas está a punto de ser terminada… O eso espero… Aunque dudo que vaya a ver la luz en el corto plazo. Pero ya habrá tiempo para ello. Por ahora, debo comenzar este nuevo fic antes de volverme loca sin poder dejar de pensar en Draco a cada instante. A medida que pasen los capítulos, muchos de ustedes pensarán que me he vuelto loca… que he sucumbido a escribir algo muy oscuro y escabroso… Curiosa cosa… en el momento en que mi vida no puede ser más feliz, me da por escribir tragedias… Pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo, si mis manos tipean más rápido de lo que pienso, y la historia se ha formado en mi cabeza sin yo quererlo? Tendrán que aguantarme.**_

_**Como siempre… Los Comentarios son mi alimento… A más comentarios, más rápido voy subiendo los capítulos.**_

_**Cariños a todos.**_

_**Alex.**_


	2. Chapter 2:DAPHNE GREENGRASS

_**¡Hola a todos! Lamento la demora, pero el próximo va mucho más rápido!**_

_**A quienes comentaron: ¡Gracias por leer mi historia y comentar! Y a quienes no han comentado aún: ¿Qué esperan para hacerlo? Es el único modo de saber si van entendiendo enta maraña de sucesos que se enredan en mi cabeza y que yo intento llevar al papel.**_

_**Recordatorio: Draco Malfoy sigue sin ser mío. ¡Otra razón para envidiar a Rowling!**_

_**PS: El resto de los personajes también son de ella.**_

**Capítulo 2: Daphne Greengrass**

"_**El talento supremo consiste en exponer la propia desgracia con humor."**_

**Los Patitos Feos- BORIS CYRULNIK**

El solo tener a Granger cerca le revolvía el estómago. Pero no era la sensación prejuiciosa de sus días de Hogwarts donde verla era recordar a Potter. No. Ahora era diferente porque ella representaba para Draco una incógnita.

Según la versión del "Elegido"- una versión que él solo creía porque siendo bueno como era en _Legimencia_, estaba seguro de que, aunque algo ocultaba, Potter no mentía del todo- él se había negado a matar a Granger, oponiéndose al señor Oscuro.

La madre de los pelirrojos- una de las pocas personas que le dirigían la palabra desde su llegada a aquel lugar- había dicho que aquello era una prueba de gran valentía, y él coincidía con ella: era una prueba de valor… Pero los slytherins no se caracterizaban por su coraje y sin importar lo que San Potter dijera, él se conocía bien: había decidido tomar la marca y hacer las cosas terribles que venían aparejadas a ello, con tal de mantener contento al Señor Oscuro y conservar así a salvo a su familia. Se había lamentado tristemente por no matar al viejo director cuando debió hacerlo, creyendo que quizás así, habría salvado a los suyos de la humillación que era tener su hogar sometido a los deseos de un mestizo. Y creía firmemente que si matar a Granger hubiese dado a sus padres un día más de vida, mientras que ser valiente y enfrentarse al Lord, los condenaba, él, Draco Malfoy, habría optado por la primera opción sin pensarlo dos veces.

Por eso la versión de Potter no calzaba. Por eso ella representaba para él un misterio. Por eso, tenerla cerca le hacía reprocharse tanto la muerte de sus padres, como la culpa al desear que fuese ella quien hubiera muerto.

Y ella había tomado esa molesta costumbre de quedarse mirándole fijamente, con reproche, de seguro, por todos aquellos años de tortura en Hogwarts. Y aunque esto generaba en él una molesta "vergüenza"- así llamaba a esa sensación de garganta contraída y manos sudorosas- le mantenía la mirada para no mostrarse afectado. No podía mostrar debilidad.

Lo más cerca que había estado de ella fue una tarde en que la encontró junto al pelirrojo en la cocina. No sabía por qué, pero aquello lo hizo sentir más que incómodo, y cuando ella pasó por su lado, con sus labios rojos y sus mejillas especialmente sonrosadas, no supo bien si la mirada que le lanzó fue de rabia, por haber sido interrumpida, o más bien de alivio.

Con la llegada de Nott las cosas mejoraron algo, al menos hasta que éste encontró en Lovegood una conversación más entretenida- cosa que resultaba absolutamente incomprensible para Draco- pero recién la tarde en que Daphne Greengrass apareció en la puerta de entrada pidiendo asilo, fue que las cosas tomaron un rumbo inesperado, fuera esto obra de la ex slytherin o no.

Mientras habían estado en Hogwarts, la rubia hija mayor de los Greengrass no había sido particularmente cercana a Draco; al menos no tanto como lo fuera con Nott, por quien parecía tener una especie de encaprichamiento amoroso; pero al poco estar en aquel lugar y comprender que la nueva distracción de su antiguo mejor amigo- dígase Luna- lunática- Lovegood- no dejaba a éste tiempo para ella, en lugar de hacer un berrinche y regresar con su familia, como el rubio habría esperado, la joven se tornó en una buena compañera de conversaciones, una excelente mediadora con el resto de los habitantes de aquel lugar-en su mayoría Griffindors- que habían caído rendidos a su hechizo, y, por qué no decirlo, una "amiga" conveniente.

Y mientras más cercana se hacía Daphne a los demás, más empeño parecía poner en arrástralo a él con ella, al punto que no había transcurrido un mes desde que la rubia llegara, cuando Longbottom, la gemela Patil, una Haffelpuf cuyo nombre no recordaba, y hasta la menor de los pelirrojos- la enamorada de Potter, para ser exactos- le dirigían la palabra en conversaciones que, aunque incómodas, eran todo un avance para el silencio con que le habían tratado hasta entonces. Y es que Daphne había sabido hacerse realmente encantadora, tanto como él jamás imaginó que una joven mimada como ella pudiera ser. Seguro que algo había tenido que ver en ello su particular belleza, pero mucho más aquella increíble necesidad de aceptación que no la abandonaba nunca, aunque en sus tiempos de Hogwarts no se había notado tanto como ahora.

Fue también por culpa de Greengrass, que terminó una tarde, tras un largo año y medio de silencio, hablando con Hermione Granger.

-HP-

Hermione no entiende por qué ha aceptado quedarse en el comedor junto a ellos. Junto a Neville, a Parvati, y a Daphne Greengrass, que sentada al lado de Malfoy no ha dejado de hablar. La rubia cuenta una anécdota cargada de ironía, pero debe ser graciosa, pues todos ríen, así que ella ríe también. No logra entenderla del todo pues su atención está completamente volcada en Malfoy. En sus ojos grises que la observan con insistencia. Ella gira su rostro hacia la rubia aparentando interés, solo para evitar la mirada de él, y la silla de él suena al instante siguiente. Cree que él se irá, pero Greengrass ha dicho algo que lo retiene. Y él habla. Hacía más de un año que Hermione no lo había oído hablar, y piensa que su voz ha cambiado bastante. Ahora es la voz de un hombre.

Ella gira sus ojos hacia él otra vez, para comprobar que él sigue ahí, con la mirada perdida en una taza de té que ha dejado enfriar sobre la mesa. Seguro que a él tampoco le gusta, piensa ella, pero no sabe como decirle a él que ella también piensa que Neville prepara un té nauseabundo. Y los ojos de Daphne están fijos en ella ahora, esperando una respuesta a una interrogante que Hermione no escuchó. Y la rubia ríe al confirmar que ella no ha estado atenta; ríe en aquel modo maravilloso que tiene de separar los labios dejando al descubierto su sonrisa perfecta, mientras sus ojos azules se clavan en ella. Daphne es hermosa. Todos lo dicen. En Hogwarts nunca se había sentido tan intimidada por aquella belleza como ahora, aunque claro, no es como si hubiesen compartido mucho en ese tiempo. Y Hermione vuelve a mirar a Malfoy aprovechando que Parvati ha cambiado el tema, y descubre que los ojos de él están fijos en la rubia. Él también es hermoso. Y ambos son Slytherins. Hanna ha dicho que están juntos y que por eso ella desaparece del cuarto que comparten por las noches, porque va a dormir con él. Algo se revuelve en el estómago de Hermione al pensar en Malfoy tocando a alguien de ese modo.

Y los ojos de él vuelven a quedar fijos en ella mientras los minutos transcurren y antes que ella lo note o sepa cómo, ellos dos son los únicos que quedan en la mesa, compartiendo un silencio incómodo.

"Dicen que te la pasas haciendo pociones", las palabras han dejado los labios de ella antes que pueda notarlo y él la observa con expresión incrédula. Hermione se muerde el labio y regresa su mirada al tazón entre sus manos, avergonzada de lo tonta que debe parecerle al buscar conversación.

"Dicen que Weasley y tú están juntos", es su respuesta en tono burlón, lo que la obliga a alzar su mirada y negar con la cabeza.

"Eso no es cierto", ella intenta mantener la calma creyendo haber encontrado una oportunidad para una conversación que creía imposible. No sabe por qué su corazón late a mil por hora ante la idea, pero entonces nota que él se está poniendo de pie, sin intención de seguir ahí.

"Díselo a alguien a quien le importe", y la agresividad de aquel comentario es incomprensible para ella que lo observa mirándola con aquella expresión que no le veía desde sus tiempos de Hogwarts, haciéndola dudar. ¿Es que no ha cambiado nada?

"No te haría daño conversar civilizadamente de vez en cuando", le advierte ella con paciencia. El sigue de pie, con su sonrisa perversa, pero ya no parece tan pronto a irse. "No es bueno que estés siempre tan apartado del resto y…"

"Guarda tu lástima para los demás", ahora su tono es de rabia.

"No se trata de…"

"Guárdala para los elfos que quieran oír tus ridículos sermones idealistas…", se acerca a ella, lentamente, hasta quedar a su lado, y apoya una de sus blancas manos en la mesa. "Guárdala para los ilusos que creen que esta guerra acabará bien, y para el pobretón… Deja que te folle si eso alivia su miseria…", Ella se ha puesto de pie de un golpe, roja de ira, y alza su mano para borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro pálido. Pero él es más rápido y enreda sus blancos dedos en su frágil muñeca y la aprieta. Y el pánico la domina y él retrocede espantado sin que ella comprenda la razón. No quiere quedarse a comprenderla, quiere huir. Pero su cuerpo tiembla descontroladamente haciendo imposible caminar. Alza su mirada a él, esperando encontrar en sus ojos una expresión burlesca, pero lo que encuentra la desconcierta. Él también ha retrocedido y su mirada proyecta algo muy similar al miedo.

El tiempo transcurre en un silencio incómodo que él interrumpe con la más inesperada de las frases, y ella tiembla al oír cuando aquellos labios finos sueltan un "Lo siento". Y realmente lo siente, ella puede leerlo en sus ojos, y vuelve a creer que él ha cambiado. Quiere creerlo. Lo ve caminar lejos de ella, con los ojos fijos en el suelo y ella dice lo único que se viene a su cabeza.

"Malfoy…", él apenas se detiene, "No es por lástima." El silencio entre ambos retorna y por un instante fugaz cree que él ha comprendido el mensaje, y luego lo ve perderse.

-HP-

Draco no lograba entender lo que había ocurrido. "_No es por lástima_", dijo ella y él en verdad quería que sus palabras fueran ciertas: que no fuera por lástima; porque fue precisamente por creer que ella lo compadecía que la rabia lo dominó, haciéndolo decir cosas que no debió.

Pero lo peor de todo no era eso, sino aquel inexplicable estremecimiento que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando sostuvo su muñeca. Aquella sensación vertiginosa que revolvió su estómago, y el modo en que su pulso se aceleró de un momento a otro. ¿Qué había sido eso? Con solo pensar en ello lo invadía el más profundo de los miedos, tanto más terrible porque no sabía realmente a qué temer.

-HP-

Fue la misma profesora Mcgonagal quien sugirió a los de la Orden permitir el ingreso de Daphne al número doce de Grimmauld Place. Según la versión de la Directora de Hogwarts, habiendo huido sus padres de Inglaterra, en una clara negativa a unirse al señor Oscuro, Daphne sería blanco probable de represalias por parte de los partidarios de Voldemort que, lo quisieran o no, abundaban en el castillo.

En opinión de Daphne, Minerva Mcgonagal era una persona muy fácil de convencer, pues habían bastado unas cuantas mentiras respecto a supuestos "mensajes amenazadores" que nunca existieron, para que la mujer la llevara hasta su querido Theodore Nott, como la rubia había querido desde un principio.

Tras su primer día en la Mansión Black, Daphne llegó a dos conclusiones: primero, que con lo fácil que había sido para ella llegar hasta ahí, si Lord Voldemort se enteraba que el Elegido estaba viviendo con los de la Orden del Fénix, Harry Potter era hombre muerto. Y segundo, que lo que sea que había existido entre Theodore Nott y ella en Hogwarts, no tenía cabida aquí. No al menos mientras su ex mejor amigo siguiera embelesado por una rubia mucho más baja y fea que ella.

Pero una vez ahí, ya no podía regresar a Hogwarts, y lo curioso es que no le importó. El castillo, con la melancólica Pansy llorando por sus años perdidos con Malfoy, y los torpes de Crabbe y Goyle como únicos representantes masculinos de Slytherin, luego que Zabini se uniera a los Mortífagos, era un lugar verdaderamente deprimente para vivir. Aquí, con nuevos compañeros- y eran nuevos, porque en Hogwarts nunca se había molestado en conocer a ninguno- todo prometía ser más divertido.

- ¿Y por qué no te llevaron con ellos?- preguntó Hanna Abbot cuando Daphne explicó cómo había terminado ahí mientras hacía gala de sus dotes culinarios preparando un chocolate caliente que nada tenía que envidiar al de Hogwarts.

- ¿Bromeas? ¿Y arriesgarse a que mi legendaria belleza los delatara?- exclamó la rubia con el encantador sarcasmo que la caracterizaba- Solo podían llevar a mi hermana con ellos, como es una rubia común y corriente, nadie sospechará quienes son…- sonrió acercando una taza a Ginny que la observaba con suspicacia.- ¿No me crees?

- ¿Es verdad?- la pelirroja tenía una ceja alzada en señal de reto.

- No- sonrió la rubia.- Pero es mejor que admitir que se querían deshacer de mí.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mas sin dejar de sonreír mientras se llevaba un tazón a los labios. Y vio como el rostro de Ginny demudaba su expresión- Aunque al final yo he salido ganando. ¡Con mis padres a su lado la pobre Astoria tendrá suerte si la dejan acercarse a un hombre antes que cumpla cuarenta!

Sabía que con sus verdades a medias y relatando sus desgracias con humor, se conquistaba la simpatía de los presentes sin riesgo de ganar su lástima. ¿Cómo podían compadecer a alguien que se burlaba de su propia tragedia? Y esperaba que su buena mano en la cocina, un talento que había cultivado en secreto en aquellas largas tardes de agonía en su hogar, le ayudara a conquistar también sus estómagos. Poco a poco se fue ganando la aprobación de todos en aquella casa, y Daphne habría podido vivir sus días felices coqueteando tranquilamente, de no ser por una frase que oyó decir a Ronald Weasley a través de la puerta, cuando un grupo de Gryffindors hacía referencia a su particular belleza:

"_No me gustan las rubias_".

Hasta donde ella sabía, la experiencia del pelirrojo se reducía a una temporada de besuqueos con una chica chillona cuyo nombre Daphne no podía recordar; y a su relación nunca concretada con Granger. En general, la opinión de alguien tan poco experimentado no le habría importado para nada, pero él dijo "las rubias", y eso definitivamente la incluía a ella, algo que el natural vanidoso de la joven no podía tolerar.

Por eso había pasado las últimas tres semanas haciendo todo cuanto estaba en su poder para llamar su atención del modo en que acostumbraba llamar la atención de los hombres. Pero los ojos de Weasley seguían fijos en Granger. ¿Qué podía ver en ella? ¿Su cabello deslustrado? ¿La delgadez simplona de su cuerpo? Nunca había visto a nadie tan despreocupada al vestirse, ni tan mojigata al hacerlo, y, sin embargo, Weasley parecía embelesado ante su presencia, fiel a la posibilidad de una relación que no prometía grandes emociones. Pero Daphne estaba empeñada en hacerlo fijarse en ella y si para eso tenía que quitar a Granger del camino eso haría. Y la oportunidad se presentó ante sus ojos con más facilidad de la que ella habría esperado, y fue la tarde en que se percató por primera vez del modo en que la comelibros se quedaba mirando a Malfoy.

Los días siguientes, utilizó sus encantos para generar conversaciones donde eventualmente participaran ambos e hizo todo cuanto estuvo en sus manos para que los demás aceptaran al rubio, pese a la reticencia de este. Y poco a poco, sus estrategias fueron dando resultado. Estaba segura. El único que parecía no advertirlo era Weasley.

- ¿Has notado como Theodore y Lovegood parecen haberse hecho grandes amigos?- preguntó ella un día en que encontró a Ron en la cocina y se ofreció a servirle una porción de pastel de calabaza que ella misma había hecho esa tarde, para retenerlo. El pelirrojo terminó aceptando, más por cortesía que otra cosa, estaba segura, pero eso era lo de menos.- Me atrevería incluso a pensar que hay algo más entre ellos.

- Supongo…- respondió Ron con desinterés, al tiempo que recibía el plato que ella le extendía, y volvía a tomar asiento junto a la mesa.

- Es curioso, porque normalmente los slytherins no se fijan en chicas de otras casas, pero supongo que esta guerra lo cambia todo, ¿no?- él asintió en silencio, con la mirada perdida, y ella se mordió los labios calculando que había llegado el momento de sembrar la duda.- Ahí tienes a Granger, por ejemplo.- los ojos de Weasley nunca le había parecido tan azules y brillantes como en aquel momentos en que los clavó en ella con una mezcla de expectación… y miedo.

- ¿Qué… que ocurre con Hermione?- titubeó. A Daphne casi le dio pena su expresión. Casi. Pero en el corazón de la joven había poco espacio para sentir compasión por otros cuando se trataba de conseguir lo que quería.

- ¿Es que no lo has notado? El modo conque ella y Malfoy se miran es más que evidente.

Lo que siguió a ello fue una larga exposición por parte de Ronald Weasley respecto a todas las razones por las cuales Granger jamás tendría ese tipo de intensiones con Malfoy. Pero a Daphne le pareció, y no estaba equivocada, que al retirarse de la cocina, el pelirrojo ya no lucía tan convencido de que aquellas razones fueran suficientes. Al día siguiente, la rubia contempló, con una sonrisa en sus labios, el modo en que Weasley apretaba los puños al descubrir a Granger con la mirada fija en Malfoy.

-HP-

Cuando Neville se ofreció a acompañarlos en busca de un nuevo Horcruxe, Hermione tuvo un mal presentimiento. Pero el muchacho insistió y Harry terminó por aceptar.

- Nunca ha sido particularmente bueno en enfrentamientos.- le advirtió la joven a Remus Lupin cuando éste dio su aprobación- ¿Está seguro que es una buena idea que nos acompañe?

- Hermione, hace meses que Neville y los demás forman parte de la Orden, igual que ustedes. Se están preparando con aurores para enfrentar a los mortífagos cuando llegue el momento, y hasta ahora no les hemos permitido hacer más que una que otra misión de reconocimiento, como si se tratara de niños a los que debemos proteger. Quizás sea tiempo de que les permitamos demostrar que son capaces de algo más que jugar a estar en guerra.

Ron apoyó las palabras del hombre lobo y Harry guardó silencio, por lo que a Hermione no le quedó más que aceptarlo. Tal vez Lupin tenía razón. Después de todo, Neville y los demás no eran más jóvenes que ellos mismos, sin importar cuán frágiles le parecieran a Hermione.

Pero tres horas después, en medio del bosque, la joven ya no pensaba igual. Atacados por un grupo de mortífagos que parecían más que enterados de la ubicación de Harry, vio como Neville se paralizaba ante el pánico y ella debió tomar su mano y correr, correr tan fuerte como pudiera lejos de todos, lejos de Harry y Ron, a sabiendas de que los mortífagos perseguirían al elegido. Era el único modo de poner a salvo a Neville: buscar un lugar lejos de los encapuchados para usar el traslador que lo llevaría de regreso al cuartel, sin temor a que los seguidores de Voldemort pudieran rastrearlos hasta allá.

- ¡Neville!- gritó Hermione al muchacho para hacerlo reaccionar, creyendo estar lo suficientemente lejos de los enmascarados.- ¡Neville! ¿Puedes regresar solo al cuartel? Necesito volver con Harry y Ron.- Neville asintió catatónico- Activaré el traslador para que…

Los ojos de Neville se abrieron como plato y extendió la varita por sobre el hombro de Hermione haciendo que ella también se volteara al comprender que alguien había aparecido a sus espaldas.

- _EXPE_….- pero Neville no alcanzó a terminar el hechizo y la joven apenas logró esquivar el rayo rojo que golpeó el pecho de su amigo. La varita temblaba entre los dedos de Hermione apuntando al punto de donde había sido proferido el "_CRUCIO_", pero la figura se movió con tal agilidad que Hermione apenas logró percatarse de lo rápido que la tuvo junto a ella, hasta que su varita voló por los aires y una mano se enredó entre sus cabellos, alzándola del piso.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué no es la mugrosa amiguita de Potter?- llego a sus espaldas una voz ronca, amortiguada por la máscara que cubría su rostro. Neville gimoteó algo desde su lugar en el suelo y el _Cruciatus_ se oyó en el bosque por segunda vez, generando otro grito desgarrado por parte de su amigo.

- ¡NO!- gritó Hermione y sintió como los dedos en su cabello apretaban con más fuerza y de un solo golpe llevaron su frente a impactar contra el árbol más cercano.

- Después me encargaré de ti, sangresucia.- dijo el mortífago, antes de volcar su atención en Neville otra vez, mientras ella se desvanecía sobre el verde forraje del bosque. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía algo tibio correr por su frente. Intentó abrir los ojos pero todo era oscuro con destellos luminosos que le impedían ver nada. Oyó a Neville gritar otra vez, lo que la hizo recordar donde estaba y se afirmó sobre sus brazos, abriendo y cerrando los ojos hasta conseguir ver algo. Su varita se advertía borrosa a solo unos metros y se arrastró hasta ella como pudo. Hubo un nuevo grito de Neville ante otro golpe por parte del Mortífago, quien decía algo que ella no alcanzaba a comprender. Sus dedos se aferraron a la varita y Hermione se incorporó tambaleante hasta enfocar la figura frente a ella pensando que de no apresurarse su amigo moriría a manos del mortífago. Y apuntó hasta él.

- ¡_AVADA KEDAVRA_!- la maldición salió de sus labios antes que ella tuviera tiempo de pensar en lo que había dicho. El rayo verde surcó el aire y por unos centímetros, solo por unos centímetros, se desvió de su objetivo. Pero esto fue suficiente para atraer la atención del enmascarado.

- ¡Maldita!- gritó el hombre, dando tres zancadas hacia ella con la varita alzada. Ella cerró los ojos pronta a recibir el hechizo, pensando en que al menos sus padres no sufrirían al saberla muerta. Notó el destello verde que emitió el hechizo, pero después de haber sido dicho, ella siguió respirando. ¿Sería así como se sentía la muerte? ¿Cómo si nada hubiera cambiado? Y sus ojos se abrieron mientras la figura frente a ella se desplomaba contra el suelo. Y a sus espaldas, y con la varita aún alzada, encontró a la persona que ella menos hubiese esperado encontrar: Severus Snape.

- ¿Puede caminar, señorita Granger?- fue todo lo que el hombre preguntó con su mirada impenetrable, y Hermione asintió confusa, extrañamente consciente de que el mismo mortífago que había dado muerte a Dumbledore era ahora el que le salvaba la vida.- Bien, porque creo que el señor Longbottom necesitará de su ayuda para regresar.

Hermione volvió a asentir aún conmocionada ante lo ocurrido y caminó hasta Neville, que se hallaba inconsciente sobre el piso. Cuando volvió a mirar y antes de que el traslador hiciera que todo girase en torno a ellos, la figura de Snape había desaparecido.

-HP-

Draco trabajaba en el rincón del sótano donde tenía el equipo necesario para elaborar sus pociones, intentando modificar los ingredientes del Veritaserum para conseguir una fórmula más poderosa. No era ciertamente su pócima favorita, pero desde que Lupin destacara su talento en pociones, el rubio había descubierto que preparando los brebajes que la Orden requería, tenía libre acceso a los demás ingredientes, e incluso podía encargar de Hogsmeade los otros que necesitara para preparar sus propias pociones, muchas de las cuales no eran aún más que intentos fallidos, pero cumplían con mantenerlo ocupado. Y es que Draco en verdad necesitaba mantenerse ocupado para conservar la cordura en aquel lugar infestado de griffindors.

Escribía en el rotulado de su última poción cuando sintió los pasos de un extraño descendiendo las escaleras y al instante siguiente, Hermione Granger emergía de las sombras para quedar de pie frente a él. Su enmarañado cabello tenía un par de hojas secas enredadas y sus ropas estaban sucias. Pero lo más impactante era su rostro, más pálido que de costumbre, transmitiendo un cansancio y una angustia que no le había visto nunca, y en el borde derecho de su frente, justo donde comenzaba su cabellera, un par de rasguños con bordes rojos, se revelaban como el origen de la sangre seca que ensuciaba su cara. Draco no pudo evitar alzar una ceja en señal de asco, pero ella no lo advirtió.

- El profesor Lupin necesita que prepares más poción para dormir.- dijo ella con una voz que reflejaba su agotado estado. Draco hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.- Ha debido acabar toda la que tenía en Neville y… Y cree que necesitará más para cuando despierte…- El rubio no podía dejar de preguntarse a qué venían las explicaciones en ese momento, pero se mantuvo en silencio con el ceño fruncido, mientras ella seguía hablando.- Fue el Cruciatus… un mortífago lo hizo sobre él muchas veces y… No sé… El profesor Lupin dice que se repondrá, pero prefiere mantenerlo dormido hasta que acabe el dolor.

Draco habría querido preguntar si aquella sesión de cruciatus había tenido algo que ver con la búsqueda de los Horcruxes que hacía Potter de tanto en tanto, pero creyó que eso podía dar pie a una conversación, y lo que menos necesitaba él era tener que hablar con Granger.

- Dile a Lupin que la prepararé.- y volvió su atención a los frascos de cristal, esperando que ella entendiera con eso que debía irse. Para su molestia, al alzar los ojos otra vez, la joven seguía ahí, con la vista clavada en el piso restregándose las manos nerviosamente.- ¿Hay algo más que debas decirme?- preguntó molesto. Su presencia ahí lo incomodaba y la quería lejos pronto.

- Hice la maldición imperdonable.- Draco giró sus ojos hacia ella, extrañamente sorprendido ante aquella confesión, y se encontró con que a los restos de sangre esparcidos por su rostro, ahora se sumaban las lágrimas. Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda ante aquella visión y un dolor extrañamente familiar, pero que no recordaba haber sentido nunca, oprimió su pecho. Era como si pudiera comprender de pronto toda la angustia que la joven transmitía a través de ese llanto, y como si esto le doliera a él también. Sin saber por qué, sintió la necesidad de anular la causa de aquel dolor, de consolarla, de impedir que volviera a sufrir de aquel modo nunca. Pero… ¿por qué?- No lo maté, pero… Nunca en mi vida había deseado tanto la muerte de alguien… Nunca creí tampoco que llegaría a utilizar ese hechizo… Yo no soy así. Yo no…- y el llanto se apoderó de ella sin dejarla seguir explicando nada. Draco sintió como algo explotaba dentro de él y lo obligaba a caminar hasta ella.

Hermione abrió los ojos como plato cuando se percató de lo cerca que estaba el rubio. Algo le oprimía el pecho al solo pensar en ello, y cuando él la tomó por el mentón con sus fríos dedos, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo y el llanto se frenó en seco. Pero Draco no la miraba a ella, sino su frente. Quería concentrarse en la herida que había en su frente precisamente para evitar su mirada. Y alzó la varita hasta aquel lugar de dónde aún brotaban unas gotas de sangre roja y brillante… Unas gotas de sangre sucia. Sonrió al pensarlo, y ella advirtió esa sonrisa, pero no supo a qué se debía.

- _SANARE_- dijo él, y ella sintió posarse un tibio calor en su frente, y al instante siguiente el dolor había desaparecido. Hermione llevó sus dedos al lugar para comprobar que la herida ya no existía. Habría querido agradecerle, pero la confusión respecto a la acción de Malfoy le impedía decir nada.

Y él no podía hacer más que mirarla. Mirar a aquellos ojos confundidos y a la extraña mezcla de duda y agradecimiento que había en ellos. Resultaba fascinante la sensación que se había apoderado de él al calmar en algo el dolor de la joven: era alivio. El más increíble de los alivios que había sentido nunca. Como si ayudarla con aquella nimiedad pudiera borrar en algo su comportamiento en el pasado, o incluso algo más que no lograba recordar.

- ¡Hermione!- era Ginny quien la llamaba desde la escalera- Son Ron y Harry… ¡Lograron regresar!

-Fin del Capítulo 2-

_**¡Y he aquí el segundo capítulo! Sé que nuestros protagonistas no avanzan mucho, y que hay mucho de Daphne aquí, pero es justo y necesario darle su espacio para que puedan ocurrir muchas cosas en el futuro de esta historia. Lo mismo cuando en algún momento me desvíe con algún otro personaje… No me gusta dejar de lado a la pareja central pero sin explicar las motivaciones de los demás será difícil que la historia tenga sentido, así que paciencia, que apenas y hablaremos del resto lo que sea estrictamente imprescindible.**_

_**Para los que quedaron metidos, en el próximo capítulo aclararemos el tipo de relación que hay entre Greengrass y Draco, se expondrán las dudas del pobre Ron, y Hermione y nuestro rubio seguirán avanzando en lo que sea que haya entre ellos. Ni ellos mismos lo saben. ¿Y qué pasa entre Nott y Luna? Buena pregunta.**_

_**¡Espero sus comentarios para hacerme saber si les ha gustado o no!**_

_**Besos a todos!**_

_**Alex.**_

_**Regalo para todos ustedes, una frase:**_

"_**La genialidad es un uno por ciento inspiración y un noventa y nueve por ciento sudor"**_

_**- Thomas Edison-**_


	3. Chapter 3: LUNA LOVEGOOD

**Hola! Yo otra vez… Ahora sí que no pueden decir que tardo mucho… ¡Ni se imaginan la cantidad de cosas que he dejado de hacer para poder escribir rápidamente! Pero ya que tendré que pasar el fin de semana trabajando para ponerme al día en lo que tengo pendiente, confío en que sus comentarios serán mi recompensa para alegrarme las horas de encierro.**

**Un beso enorme, especialmente a aquellos cuyos comentarios me han estado endulzando la semana y me motivan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Los quiero un montón!**

PS: LOS PERSONAJES SIGUEN SIENDO DE JK ROWLING, a quien debemos agradecer que no hiciera prohibición de usarlo en los fics como otros autores mezquinos (Anne Rice, entre ellos) permitiéndonos disfrutar así de fics maravillosos.

**CAPÍTULO 3: LUNA LOVEGOOD**

"_**¡Pobres y débiles criaturas! ¡Qué cobarde y traidoramente se os seduce! Si deseáis evitar los lazos que la traición os tiende, desconfiad de los hombres y no otorguéis vuestros favores hasta que el anillo nupcial no brille en vuestro dedo."**_

**Mefistófeles en "FAUSTO"- Goethe.**

_Recostada sobre la cama de la habitación que comparte con Ginny y Luna, con el tibio ronronear de Crookshanks en su regazo, Hermione no deja de pensar en él. En lo cerca que estaba de ella. En el roce de sus fríos dedos sobre su mentón. En el modo en que su aliento cálido impactó en su rostro cuando él pronunció el hechizo que curó su herida. ¡Cuántas cosas quiso ella decir o hacer después de ello!, pero algo se lo impedía: la opresora sensación de un peligro invisible, de una advertencia sin rostro._

_No sabe realmente por qué comenzó a hablar. Por qué le ha dicho a él sobre el episodio con el mortífago, cuando no fue capaz de confesárselo ni aún al profesor Lupin. Quizás sea porque inconscientemente creyó que él la entendería mejor. Después de todo, como ex mortífago, debe estar familiarizado con la muerte más que el resto. Pero, ¿habrá usado Malfoy la terrible maldición alguna vez? Siendo hijo de quien era y habiendo pertenecido a los seguidores de Voldemort, debe haberlo hecho, pero a la vez, hasta donde ella recuerda, no fue capaz de usarlo con Dumbledore, ni tampoco con ella misma._

_¡Qué gran contradicción representa Malfoy para ella! Draco Malfoy… debe recordarlo: el mismo que durante sus años de Hogwarts la insultó en cada oportunidad que tuvo. El mismo que había deseado que muriera atacada por el basilisco. El mismo que permitió la entrada de los mortífagos a Hogwarts iniciando con ello el desastre… El mismo que se había opuesto a Voldemort cuando le ordenó matarla._

_Pero, ¿por qué? Eso es lo que no logra comprender, y el no tener recuerdos de ese episodio la trastorna. Nunca le ha dado las gracias, si es que debe darlas, así como esta tarde tampoco ha agradecido lo que hizo por ella. ¿Sería eso lo que él esperaba que hiciera al observarla con aquella expresión confusa en su rostro?, se pregunta Hermione, y la pregunta, atormentándola una y otra vez, la obliga a dejar la cama e ir en busca de él para una aclaración que no puede esperar._

-HP-

Draco observaba el perfil de Daphne en la penumbra de su cuarto con curiosidad. La joven siempre había sido hermosa, pero nunca le había parecido tan fascinante como ahora que la veía interactuar con un montón de Griffindors a los que nunca antes se había dignado a dirigirles la palabra.

El rubio había gastado largas horas de su tiempo intentando descifrar el origen de aquella fascinación, en la que sus largos rizos dorados y su coquetos ojos azules debían tener mucho que ver, pero había algo más, y es que Daphne, en opinión de Draco, poseía el talento de exponer su propia infelicidad con un humor que conquistaba a todos. Ya desde sus días en Slytherin tenía ese hábito; él mismo había sucumbido a su encanto y en quinto año tuvieron su historia, pero cuando ella quiso dar seriedad al asunto, él había vuelto con la buena de Pansy, que nunca le exigía nada, y la rubia, comprendiendo la indirecta, volcó su atención a un slytherin de séptimo año, al que también olvidó pronto.

Lo extraño es que ahora, cuando una relación amorosa entre ambos habría sido más que conveniente, él ya no podía verla de ese modo, y ella tampoco quería entrar en terrenos peligrosos que, según había dicho, arruinaba las amistades cuando no había amor. Por eso se conformaban con juguetones intercambios de besos solo para no sentirse tan solos. Muchas veces, como ahora, ella se quedaba en su cuarto y dormían en la misma cama, únicamente porque ella quería dormir acompañada y a él no le molestaba.

- Los de la Orden son en verdad muy ingenuos.- dijo Daphne de pronto mirando al techo. Draco sabía que quería dar pie a una conversación, y aunque él no estaba especialmente interesado en hablar, apoyó el codo en la cama para que su mano diera sostén a su cabeza y la interrogó con la mirada a fin de que siguiera.- Dejan que cualquiera entre aquí con solo hacer una promesa solemne y beber un poco de Veritaserum.

- El Veritaserum es una poción confiable.

- Pero no invulnerable y tú lo sabes.- Era cierto. Habían aprendido del mismísimo Snape que existía un antídoto, pero su preparación requería al menos tres ingredientes que no solo eran difíciles de conseguir, sino que además, si no se utilizaban en la proporción exacta, el resultado era mortal.

- Ni los mismos mortífagos se atreverían a prepararla aunque encontraran los ingredientes. Las posibilidades de que alguien…

- ¿Y si te dijera que Theodore lo hizo?- un largo instante de silencio siguió a ello, lo que terminó por incomodar a la rubia, que giró su rostro en dirección a Draco. Le extrañó la expresión que había en la cara del joven, como si una duda mortal lo hubiera atacado de un momento a otro, algo que Daphne no lograba adivinar, pero no estaba de humor para resolver enigmas.- Hablando de él, ¿a qué hora pensará llegar? ¿Es que Lovegood no duerme nunca?- En ese momento, el muchacho se incorporó en la cama.- ¿A dónde vas?

- Debo hablar con Nott.

- ¿Para qué?- Draco no alcanzó a dar respuesta cuando unos golpes se oyeron a la puerta y ambos jóvenes se miraron extrañados. No era habitual que alguien los buscara a ellos y menos a esas horas.

- "Malfoy… Soy yo".- la inconfundible voz de Granger les llegó a través de la madera, generando una expresión de extrañeza en el rubio y una maliciosa mirada en Daphne, que Draco no quiso interpretar. Se apresuró a caminar hasta la entrada de la habitación para abrirla y quedar así frente a la amiga de Potter.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó algo brusco, molesto más consigo mismo que con ella por haber tenido esa tarde la debilidad de prestarle ayuda cuando debió haber permanecido lo más alejado de ella posible, como se había propuesto. Granger lo observaba con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos expectantes, mientras sus manos se retorcían nerviosamente otra vez, como si no encontrara aún las palabras para hablar.

- Sólo quería…

- Dile que pase, Draco.- sonó la cantarina voz de Daphne a sus espaldas y por un instante los ojos de Granger se abrieron más de lo habitual.- Yo ya me iba.- De pronto la rubia estaba a su lado, posando una de sus manos en el hombro del joven, mientras con la otra atraía su cabeza a la de ella para alcanzar sus labios y plasmar ahí un beso más prolongado y con más lengua de lo que una situación así podía permitir. Al separarse, el rubio advirtió en los labios de Daphne aquella sonrisa torcida que utilizaba cuando hacía alguna maldad. La muy bruja lo había hecho adrede. Pero, ¿por qué? Entonces, algo cohibido, volteó a mirar a Granger, quien tenía los ojos clavados en el piso y las mejillas más rojas que nunca. ¿Era idea suya o también respiraba más rápido? Sabía que la castaña era una santurrona pero no era normal que contemplar un beso le afectara tanto, ¿o sí? ¡Los Griffindors eran en verdad unos mojigatos!- Adiós.- oyó decir a Daphne, pero su mirada seguía fija en la joven frente a él.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó.- ¿Qué tenías que decirme?- Granger separó los labios un par de veces y luego lo miró a los ojos con una expresión difícil de interpretar.

- Nada importante.- dijo finalmente y se giró para irse, sin que Draco tuviera tiempo de pensar en ninguna razón para retenerla.

-HP-

Hermione sentía su estómago revuelto mientras descendía los peldaños de la escalera aceleradamente, y sin saber bien hacia donde correr, lo hizo hacia la cocina, que solía estar vacía a esas horas. Lamentablemente para ella, esta vez no fue así. Junto a la mesa y con la sonrisa más inocente que le había visto lucir jamás, estaba Daphne Greengrass, tomando un tazón para prepararse alguna bebida nocturna. La rubia era hermosa. Hermione lo sabía, pero ahora no podía evitar que toda esa belleza le resultara horrible.

- ¡Granger!- exclamó como si le sorprendiera verla ahí- Esa debió ser la conversación más corta que se haya dado nunca.- Hermione le mantuvo la mirada un instante mordiéndose la lengua para no responder de pura rabia. Aunque no sabía bien cuál era el motivo de esa rabia.- Estoy preparando té. ¿Quieres uno?

- No, gracias.- respondió tajante, pero la rubia no pareció afectada por la agresividad de su respuesta. Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia y colocando un rubio mechón por detrás de su oreja se volteó en busca de la tetera. Hermione había comenzado a caminar de regreso cuando se detuvo en seco. No podía dejarse afectar así por Greengrass. Por muy hermosa que fuera la rubia, alguien debía dejarle las cosas claras y explicarle qué estaba permitido en aquel lugar y qué no.- Sabes, Greengrass: no sé como habrán sido las cosas entre los Slytherins cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, pero acá son distintas.- Daphne alzó las cejas y una encantadora sonrisa apareció en sus labios, lo que encendió aún más la creciente ira de Hermione- No pueden encerrarse en los dormitorios a hacer ese tipo de cosas. ¡Esto no es un hotel!- en este punto fue que la joven se percató del tono histérico en su voz y se sintió algo avergonzada al estar llamando la atención a Greengrass en un asunto que no tenía por qué ser de su incumbencia. Sus siguientes palabras fueron en un tono mucho más bajo.- Si estás acá es porque McGonagal…

- ¿Es el beso lo que te molestó?- la interrumpió la rubia con aquella seguridad que Hermione odiaba.

- No deberían hacer esas cosas por acá.

- Esta bien… No volverá a ocurrir.- dijo simplemente, sin dejar de mirarla.

- Bien.- Hermione intentó caminar hacia la salida otra vez, pero Greengrass la interrumpió.

- Me pregunto si será cierto ese rumor que corría en Hogwarts…- la castaña presentía ya que no debía preguntar. Que hacer caso omiso a esa provocación y seguir su camino era lo más sabio, pero su natural curiosidad, esa maldita manía suya de saber lo que los demás pensaban de ella, la obligó a quedarse.

- ¿Qué rumor?- la sonrisa de Daphne se amplió.

- Que nunca te han besado…- las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron escarlata, podía sentirlo, pero no iba a ceder ante la rubia.

- Pues de ti se decía todo lo contrario.

- ¿De verdad?- llevó una mano a su pecho para teatralizar el fingido espanto y volvió a sonreír tan maravillosamente como ella sonreía- Pues no se equivocaban.- confesó- Me han besado mucho y si algún día tienes la suerte de que alguien te haga el favor, sabrás por qué me encanta.

Hermione despegó los labios para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Dando media vuelta se fue hasta su dormitorio, oyendo la risa burlona de Daphne Greengrass a sus espaldas.

-HP-

Aunque no lo demostraba, Luna era la más sorprendida desde el principio con la insistente atención que le prestaba Theodore Nott, especialmente cuando, en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, apenas y la había mirado un par de veces. Pero a ella no le gustaba mucho pasarse la vida buscando explicaciones a las cosas. Luna simplemente creía, con una fe ciega a veces, en aquello que su corazón quería creer, fuese esto cierto o no. Esa era ella: Luna Lovegood, la crédula.

Sabía que esto le ganaba constantemente las burlas de algunos, así como la lástima de otros, pero no le importaba. Para ella, tener fe, era una parte importante de su vida. Fe en que su madre estaba en un mejor lugar; fe en que aquella guerra acabaría bien y podría reunirse nuevamente con su padre; fe en que existían criaturas invisibles que se alimentaban de nuestros sueños; fe en que Theodore Nott era un buen muchacho. Uno triste, cierto, pero bueno en el fondo.

De lo contrario ¿cómo podía explicarse el que pasara con ella la mayor parte del tiempo, desde su llegada, hablando poco, pero siempre oyéndola atentamente y al parecer más que interesado en lo que ella tenía que decir, cuando muchas veces no había nada interesante en lo que decía? Había oído decir a Hanna Abbot que Theodore debía tener algún interés romántico en ella, o de otro modo no podía explicar aquel comportamiento. La tarde en que eso ocurrió, Luna pasó la noche contemplando su rostro en un espejo analizando lo que pudiera haber de atractivo en él, y quiso creer que había algo de hermosura en su simpleza. Pero una semana después Daphne Greengrass hizo su aparición, y no solo su belleza, sino también el recuerdo de aquel rumor que corría en Hogwarts de que ella y Theodore habían sido pareja, comenzaron a menguar su vanidad. No. No era tan bonita como Greengrass. Nunca sería ni la mitad de bonita que ella. Y, sin embargo, Nott se había mantenido fiel a su lado. Aunque en más de una ocasión vio como sus negros ojos recorrían el cuerpo de Daphne, pero siempre volvían a ella. Eso debía significar algo, ¿o no? Quiso creer que sí, y desde entonces, su corazón latía con más fuerza cada vez que estaba junto a Nott. Con él a su lado se sentía hermosa, interesante, feliz. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida. Él nunca había dicho nada al respecto claro, pero Luna no necesitaba pruebas para creer.

Corriendo había subido las escaleras hasta el cuarto que compartía con Ginny y Hermione, en busca de sus escritos- un par de cuentos al estilo de Beetle el Bardo en que trabajaba por las noches y que quería compartir con Theodore.- cuando vio a la castaña entrar. Al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia en la penumbra del cuarto, pues apoyando la espalda en la puerta y cubriendo su rostro con las manos, había echado a llorar.

Luna la contempló un instante en silencio, temerosa de interrumpirla pues su padre siempre había dicho que el llanto era algo bueno y necesario, pero tampoco quería que la joven se avergonzara luego por haber llorado frente a ella.

- Hermione… ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó con su voz suave. La joven abrió los ojos algo asombrada ante su presencia y refrenó el llanto en el mismo instante, disculpándose por no haberla visto, diciendo algo respecto a extrañar a sus padres, querer que la guerra terminase pronto, y odiar a los slytherins, todo tan rápidamente y con tanta rabia, que Luna no alcanzó a entender ni la mitad. Luego la vio salir en dirección al baño sin dar tiempo a la rubia de ofrecer su consuelo.

Luna se encogió de hombros, sin comprender del todo lo ocurrido, y bajó las escaleras en dirección al salón principal, donde la esperaba Theodore. No había alcanzado a atravesar la puerta cuando sintió la enfurecida voz de Malfoy. En el mismo instante detuvo su paso sin saber bien qué hacer, a solo centímetros de la puerta, oculta en la penumbra.

- ¿Lo usaste para entrar aquí, verdad?

- ¿Y si así fuera?- sonó la voz de Nott en un tono mucho más frío que el que usaba con ella.

- Pero… ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

- Lo preparé.

- ¡Imposible!

- Lo más difícil fue conseguir la sangre de un traidor… No podía ser la de uno cualquiera… Tenía que ser la de un gran traidor. Y entonces acompañé a mi padre a una de las primeras reuniones del Señor Oscuro… Tú también fuiste un par de veces, ¿no?- no hubo respuesta- El idiota de Pettigrew nunca supo qué diablos lo mordió.

- Podrías haber muerto al probarla.

- No fui el primero en usarla. Daphne quería mantener un par de cosas ocultas de Umbridge en quinto año, sólo en caso de que usara el Veritaserum con ella también.

- ¿¡Usaste a Greengrass!- la voz de Malfoy denotaba enojo.- ¿Y si algo hubiese salido mal?

- Confiaba en que saldría bien.- Hubo una nueva pausa entre ambos, durante la cual Luna intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de oír, sin saber que aún quedaba lo peor.

- ¿Y luego?- preguntó Malfoy.

- Guardé la poción, sabiendo que la necesitaría en algún momento. Nunca imaginé que el momento llegaría tan pronto.

- De modo que sí la usaste para entrar aquí.- esta vez era una afirmación.- Pero, ¿qué es lo que tenías que ocultar, Nott?

- Eres bueno en Legimencia, Malfoy. Seguro que ya lo sabes. Por eso has venido con todo este interrogatorio en cuanto Greengrass te contó del antídoto. Si aún no lo adivinas es que eres un idiota, igual que los de la orden.

- De modo que "El" te envió- el corazón de Luna latía a mil por hora y de pronto se percató de que sus piernas temblaban- ¿Qué te ofreció a cambio de ser su espía?

- La seguridad de mi "adorado" padre y de mi "dulce" abuela.- dijo con mofa.

- Nunca los has querido siquiera, ¿por qué habrías de…?

- ¿Y quién dijo que he hecho algo de lo que me pidió? Es más… ¿Te estaría contando esto tan abiertamente si en verdad fuese un jodido espía?- Luna sintió su estómago relajarse un poco ante aquella respuesta, pero siguió expectante.- Si el Señor Tenebroso no sabía que yo era el más interesado en ver muertos a esos dos, no es culpa mía. Sin él saberlo, me hizo un favor.

- Pero… ¿No has pensado en que pudo haber previsto esto y te hechizó de algún modo para leer tus pensamientos a distancia? No sé si un hechizo así exista, pero él conoce conjuros de cuya existencia nadie sabe.

- ¡Claro que lo he pensado! Si no lo hubiera pensado no me pasaría todo el puto día hablando con una chiflada para que el señor oscuro no se entere de nada importante.- algo se quebró en el interior de Luna al oír esas palabras.- Créeme que desde que Daphne llegó, la tentación de echármele encima como tú lo haces es grande, pero ella siempre ha tenido facilidad para enterarse de cosas importantes y no puedo arriesgarme a terminar enterado de nada que le dé claves a esa serpiente para llegar hasta acá. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Ahora entiendo por qué te la pasas con Lovegood.- También Luna lo entendió- Francamente había comenzado a asustarme la idea de que existiera algo entre ella y tú.

- No seas ridículo.

Luna sentía su corazón bombear aceleradamente y sus piernas temblaban un poco. Intentó moverse lejos de ahí pues le dolía seguir oyendo, pero entonces una tabla rechinó bajo sus pies y el ruido atrajo la atención de los muchachos. Huir habría sido admitir que lo había oído todo y no podía dejar que lo supieran. No quería dejar que Theodore lo supiera.

- ¿Los interrumpo?- preguntó poniendo su mejor cara mientras emergía de la oscuridad del pasillo. Malfoy torció su sonrisa en aquel modo característico que tenía de expresar su menosprecio. Pero a Luna eso no le importaba. Todo lo que ella podía ver era la expresión amena con que Nott la observaba y que ahora ella sabía no era real. ¡¿Cómo podía fingir tan bien?

- No. Yo ya me iba. Pueden seguir haciendo lo que sea que los mantenga entretenidos.- respondió Malfoy con un sarcasmo que ella podía reconocer muy bien ahora. Sintió como los pasos del rubio se perdían por el pasillo, mientras ella fijaba su mirada en el tibio crepitar de las llamas que ardían en la chimenea, intentando controlar su respiración. No quería llorar. No podía hacerlo.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Theodore de pronto. Sus negros ojos resplandecían en la oscuridad con aquella intensidad que la fascinaba. ¡Sólo la estaba utilizando! No podía dejar de pensar en ello. En realidad la despreciaba, y recurría a ella únicamente para no poner en riesgo a la Orden. Aunque, ¿No era eso acaso una buena causa?- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada- intentó sonreír. Ella también podía fingir. Tenía que hacerlo, si eso lo ayudaba a él. Él no tenía la culpa. Nunca había alentado nada directamente. Fue ella la quien tejió infantiles ilusiones en torno a un imposible. Fue ella la que había querido soñar con esos ojos negros y con ese rostro encantador.- Traje los escritos de los que te había hablado, pero es muy tarde ya para leer.

- ¿Qué sugieres hacer entonces?- preguntó él y Luna respondió con su mejor sonrisa.

- Creo que dejamos pendiente un partido de ajedrez.- Si él fingía ella también podía hacerlo. Por el bien de todos, tenía que hacerlo. El problema era que ella no fingía completamente.

-HP-

-¿Tostadas con tu té?- preguntó Daphne con su perfecta sonrisa cuando Draco apareció en la cocina al día siguiente. Por algún motivo los Slytherin eran siempre los primeros en aparecer ahí. En un comienzo era solo Draco, aunque lo hacía únicamente para evitar tener que comer en compañía del resto. Luego Nott se unió a él, y el rubio se preguntaba si no lo haría por la misma razón. Pero lo que si sabía con certeza es que no era ese el motivo del temprano despertar de Daphne. La joven había sido la primera en pie desde sus tiempos de Hogwarts, y en cuanto llegó al número doce de Grimmauld Place, arrebató a la madre de los pelirrojos el puesto en la cocina a fuerza de levantarse cada vez más temprano que el resto. Draco se preguntaba si eso sería por un real deseo de cocinar, o más bien por aquella necesidad de agradar a todos que llegaba a ser enfermante.

Aceptó el humeante té con ralladura de naranja- la rubia ponía su particular toque en todo- mientras el olor de las primeras tostadas invadía la cocina, trayendo consigo el recuerdo de tiempos mejores que él se empeñaba en mantener alejados de su mente para no reiniciar aquella serie de preguntas con que se atormentaba siempre. ¿Qué pensarían sus padres si lo vieran ahora? ¿Qué habrán pensado de él por no haber matado a la sangrecucia?

- ¿A qué se debió lo de anoche?- preguntó de pronto, interrumpiendo a Daphne, que había comenzado a hablar sobre lo difícil que era conseguir una buena mermelada en esos tiempos.- ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan fogosa frente a Granger?

- ¿Te refieres al beso?- él asintió.- ¡Lo siento! Sé que parece maldad pero la tentación de hacerla rabiar de celos era tan grande que no pude evitarlo.- sonrió alzando una ceja.- Supongo que sí soy mala después de todo.

- Dudo que a ella le importe no tener a quien besar. Con lo mojigata que es, lo más probable es que… ¿de qué te ríes?

- ¿En verdad no te has dado cuenta?

- ¿De qué? ¿Ya se está besando con Weasley?- preguntó con cara de asco, teniendo como respuesta una expresión incrédula.

- Está bien si no tienes intenciones de llevártela a la cama, pero no por eso puedes obviar lo evidente…- Draco alzó una ceja incrédulo- El modo en que te mira no deja lugar a dudas.

- Estás soñando, Greengrass. Todo lo que hay en esa mirada es reproche.

- ¡Y luego dicen que los Slytherin son perspicaces! Parece que pasar mucho tiempo entre Griffindors te está contagiando su imbecilidad. ¡Sigue así y pronto tendremos la versión rubia de Longbottom!

- ¿Sabes todas las razones que tiene Granger para odiarme?

- Díselo a ella. Yo no soy la que te mira con ojos lánguidos.

Draco habría querido responder algo, pero la molesta seguridad de Daphne, así como el sonido de pasos en dirección a la cocina, anunciando que Ronald Weasley había sido atraído por el olor a tostadas, le hizo guardar silencio.

Aún antes de que sus miradas se encontraran, ambos jóvenes sabían lo que estaba por venir. Intercambiaron el acostumbrado par de insultos que ninguno de los dos sabía de dónde había salido. Draco le recordó al pelirrojo su pobreza y Weasley renovó a Draco sus juramentos de una muerte lenta y dolorosa apenas diera el menor paso en falso. Solo la llegada de Molly calmó las cosas, ya que Daphne nunca se molestaba en separarlos. ¿Por qué lo iba a hacer cuando la entretenían tanto aquellas infantiles discusiones de hombrecitos?

Draco se retiró apenas pudo, a sabiendas de que Weasley no lo haría: su amor por la comida era más grande que su odio por el rubio. Y en tres zancadas estaba al pie de la escalera, justo a tiempo para encontrarse con Granger, quien al verlo entrecerró los ojos transmitiendo algo muy similar al reproche y lo esquivó, con la nariz apuntando al techo.

Draco sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo al recordar dónde había visto esa expresión antes: Pansy Parkinson cuando estaba celosa. Era extraño comparar a dos personas tan diferentes como Granger y Parkinson. Siempre había pensado que una era la antítesis de la otra, pero al parecer, todas las mujeres eran iguales cuando se trataba de ciertas reacciones comunes al género. Y entonces las palabras de Greengrass volvieron a su cabeza generando en él un tibio cosquilleo ante la posibilidad. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si en verdad la santurrona idealizada en los sueños húmedos del pelirrojo tenía una fijación en él? ¡Qué divertido sería todo entonces! Y alentado por esa sola idea, se giró hacia ella cuando ya la joven se había desplazado varios pasos.

- Granger…- los rizos castaños se agitaron en el aire por la brusquedad del movimiento que hizo la joven al enfrentarlo. "Rabia" Eso era lo que se leía en sus ojos cafés que centelleaban como fuego.

- ¡¿Qué?- ella misma tembló levemente, al parecer asustada por la brusquedad de su pregunta. "¿Será posible?" era todo lo que Draco podía oír en su cabeza.

- Lamento lo que ocurrió anoche.- ¿era ese el motivo de su enojo? Por el modo en que el rostro de la joven se relajó ante aquella disculpa, la respuesta debía ser un sí.

- No sé de qué hablas.- "Negación", gritó una vocecita en la cabeza del rubio, mientras la teoría de Greengrass iba adquiriendo más fuerza.

- El beso… fue de mal gusto lo que Daphne hizo.

- Lo que pase entre Greengrass y tú, me tiene sin cuidado.- "¿En verdad?", quería preguntar él, pero con Granger no podía ser tan confrontacional.- Lo que me molesta es que estén haciendo espectáculos frente a…

- No pasa nada entre ella y yo.- mintió. Inmediatamente la expresión de Granger pareció suavizarse y sus labios se separaron dejando escapar el asombro.

- ¿Y el beso?

- No significa nada…

- Pues… todos dicen que tú y ella…- tartamudeó casi, llevando un mechón de sus rizos por detrás de su oreja en actitud nerviosa. Draco comenzó a caminar hacia ella, lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla. Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás como por reflejo.

- Dicen también que tú estás con Weasley.

- Ya te dije que eso no es cierto- sonrió ella triste. ¿Sería porque en verdad lamentaba no estar con Weasley?- En todo caso, no veo porqué tenga que importante si Ron y yo…

- Puede que si me importe.- la interrumpió él. Sólo medio metro lo separaba de ella, que había alzado el rostro para analizar la expresión del rubio en una actitud tan fácil de interpretar que daba risa. Draco se preguntaba cómo podía ser tan inteligente en algunos aspectos y tan torpe al momento de ocultar sus emociones. Una placentera sensación se apoderó de él al pensar en la cara que pondría Weasley si se enteraba. ¡Y es que Daphne tenía razón! Draco ni siquiera necesitaba utilizar Legimencia para leer lo que ese rostro gritaba en aquel instante. Con el rabillo del ojo vio asomar la silueta de Weasley lo que lo alentó a inclinarse hacia ella hasta que su respingada nariz quedó suficiente cerca del oído de la joven.- ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme anoche?- dijo en un tono apenas audible, notando como el cuerpo de ella se paralizaba ante su cercanía.

- Yo sólo…- parecía haber olvidado incluso cómo hablar y él sonrió al notarlo, buscando con la mirada al pelirrojo, quien lucía mortalmente pálido, y sus manos empuñadas en actitud impotente. Draco estaba pronto a defenderse, pensando que de un momento a otro Weasley le saltaría encima; pero contra toda lógica, Ron dio la media vuelta y desapareció.- Sólo quería agradecerte por…- Tan asombrado estaba Draco ante la actitud de Weasley, que olvidó lo cerca que estaba de Hermione y cuado ella comenzó a hablar, él se giró instintivamente hacia ella y sus narices se rozaron en un contacto que hizo estremecer a ambos. Pero Draco era bueno controlando sus reacciones. Ella no.

La expresión de Granger era encantadoramente graciosa. Una mezcla de miedo y expectación, condimentada con un toque de inocencia que le brindaba una belleza que no había tenido antes. Draco siempre había pensado que en los momentos previos al beso era cuando las mujeres lucían más atractivas. Incluso las feas se beneficiaban de aquella respiración entrecortada, de la profundidad de sus pupilas dilatadas y la atractiva hinchazón de sus labios rojos que se llenaban de sangre.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó él de pronto, haciendo que ella parpadeara nerviosamente y le dirigiera una mirada interrogante, casi asustada.- ¿Por qué querías agradecerme?- siguió él. La idea de controlar la situación le encantaba.

- Mi frente…- fue todo lo que ella logró articular, mientras él la observaba sin comprender.- La herida…- intentó aclarar ella y él entendió al fin. Llevó sus fríos dedos hasta aquel punto donde antes había habido sangre notando como la joven se estremecía ante cada contacto, notoriamente avergonzada de su propia reacción. Lo siguiente que hizo fue pura maldad: descendiendo lentamente con sus dedos por el borde de aquel rostro tembloroso que tenía frente a él, terminó posando toda la palma de su mano en la tibia mejilla de ella, y la suave presión de sus yemas sobre la mandíbula de la joven la obligó a alzar el rostro hacia él. Con el pulgar acariciaba con roces apenas perceptibles el borde inferior de su labio, mientras sus ojos entrecerrados, fijos en los de ella, dejaban claro lo que estaba por venir. "¡Si tan solo Weasley estuviera presente!", sonaba la vocecita en la cabeza de Draco, lamentando que el pelirrojo se retirara tan pronto. Deleitándose en aquella idea volvió a inclinar su rostro hacia ella, hasta que sus narices se rozaron. Podía sentir el tibio aliento de la joven tan cerca, y tan dulce. ¿Sería verdad que nunca la habían besado?, la sola idea de robarle ese privilegio a Weasley hacía todo más excitante.

Casi pudo sentir la calidez de los labios de ella sobre los suyos antes que la joven pusiera sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de él y frenara su intento.- ¡No!- fue todo lo que dijo. Más que una orden, parecía una súplica. Un molesto estremecimiento recorrió al rubio de pies a cabeza y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Iba a besar a Granger, a aprovecharse de lo que fuera que ella sintiera por él, solo para molestar a Weasley. Su estómago se revolvió de pronto.

- Lo siento…- Y la disculpa dejó sus labios sin que él pudiera retenerla. Sin que hubiera tenido intención real de decirla. ¿Por qué se disculpaba si era evidente que ella quería que él la besara?

Al instante siguiente, ella se había ido y él se quedó ahí, estático y mudo, confuso entre diversas sensaciones que se apoderaban de él y de las cuales solo lograba identificar bien una: la culpa. Seguramente por querer utilizar a Granger para molestar a Weasley.

Pero luego, ya más repuesto, volvió a imaginar la cara que pondría Weasley cuando se enterara. Y este solo pensamiento lo envalentonaba otra vez; tendría que dejar de lado la culpa. Una gran sonrisa se posó en sus labios al pensar en que la convivencia podría comenzar a volverse más entretenida que nunca, y todo gracias a Granger.

-HP-

_Ella no logra entender lo que ha ocurrido. No quiere creer que ha estado a punto de besarlo. Recuerda la novedosa sensación de su tibio respirar tan cerca de ella. Recuerda el embrujo de sus ojos grises, enigmáticos, profundos. El modo en que su rubio cabello coronaba su rostro y cómo habría deseado ella hundir sus dedos en él. Y recorrer su espalda. Y unir sus labios a los suyos y sentir que el mundo explotaba en torno a ellos._

_Y luego recuerda que es Malfoy. ¡Ese cautivante rostro de ángel es el de Malfoy! Y se maldice por querer besarlo. Y maldice a los Black por heredarle sus bellas facciones, y a Lucius, por aportar a aquella estatua la intensidad de sus ojos de mercurio. ¡No es justo que un ser como él sea tan bello! ¡No es justo que ella se deje afectar por él en aquel modo! No es justo que Ron, el bueno de Ron, no genere en ella ni la mitad de las sensaciones que Malfoy promete con un roce._

_Pero él ha dicho que no tiene nada con Greengrass. ¿Y el beso? ¡Qué importa el beso cuando todos saben que los Slytherin tienen conductas un tanto liberales! Lo importante es que él ha dicho que no tiene nada con ella. Y el corazón de Hermione late de nuevo al recordarlo. Y un tibio cosquilleo se posa en su estómago al pensar en que él ha estado a punto de besarla. ¡Él: el mismo que la ha llamado "sangresucia" en sus días de Hogwarts! Y una placentera sensación la recorre al confirmar que él ha cambiado. Que él tiene que haber cambiado ¡o nunca, nunca, nunca, habría intentado besarla! ¿O sí?_

_Y la duda se apodera de ella otra vez._

-HP-

Harry no se había levantado aún, no quería levantarse. ¿Para qué? El último indicio de un Horcruxe que habían tenido no era más que una trampa en la que Neville y Hermione habían estado a punto de morir. No importaba lo que Lupin dijera. Harry no podía dejar de sentirse la causa directa de todo, y aunque un tibio optimismo recorriera el entorno de vez en cuando, Harry Potter estaba convencido de que no importaba lo que hiciera o cuantos Horcruxes lograra destruir. Lord Voldemort siempre tendría más posibilidades de ganar. Y cada vez estaba más cerca de lograrlo.

Pero no era la aceptación de su propia muerte como un hecho inevitable la causa de su hundimiento anímico, sino más bien el saber que con cada intento ponía en peligro a más gente. Aunque sabía también que no intentar nada tampoco era la solución. Si Tom Riddle ganaba, la muerte era el destino final de todos ellos. Muerte. Muerte y tragedia habían marcado su vida y al parecer no lo abandonarían nunca. Muerte. La muerte de sus padres, la de Cedric, la de Sirius, la de Dumbledore, la Hedwig y la de Dobby. Y siempre por una misma causa: él. Siempre era, de uno u otro modo, culpa de él. Cómo también era el culpable de tantas otras cosas que no podría olvidar jamás. No importaba cuánto lo intentara; había imágenes que se habían impregnado en su memoria y que no lo dejarían nunca.

Y, sin embargo, había tantos a su lado, poniéndose en peligro constantemente como si no pudieran ver el halo negro que lo rodeaba. Y estaba Ginny. Ginny, que con cada sonrisa y con cada palabra, y con cada caricia compartida le hacía sudar de miedo. Miedo a que ella fuera la próxima. Y estaba Ron. Su amigo Ron, cuya fe inquebrantable en que él ganaría al final lo hacía querer llorar. Y estaba Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. ¿Cómo sería la vida de Hermione si no hubiese entablado aquella fatídica amistad con el "niño que vivió"? Seguramente en estos momentos estaría en Hogwarts, sumida en sus libros; aún tendría contacto con sus padres muggles y muchas cosas en su vida nunca habrían ocurrido… Si tan solo Harry Potter no existiera.

- Harry…- era la voz de Ron, de pie frente a la cama.- ¿No piensas levantarte?

- No me siento bien.- respondió alzando la frazada por encima de su hombro. Pero Ron no entendió la indirecta y caminó hasta el lado de la cama, tomando asiento ahí, con los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas en actitud pensativa. Si Harry hubiese estado usando sus gafas habría notado también el modo en que apretaba los puños hasta poner sus nudillos blancos.

- Te entiendo. No es un buen día para levantarse tampoco.- Harry se mantuvo en silencio, expectante. Conocía a Ron lo suficiente para saber que algo quería decir y no se iría hasta hacerlo.- Harry… Hay algo que tengo que preguntarte… Sé que puede parecer una pregunta ilógica pero necesito saber lo que piensas porque yo no sé bien qué creer.- no esperó a la respuesta de Harry. Sabía que no vendría.- ¿Crees que Hermione y Malfoy tengan algo?

- No.- fue la respuesta seca de Harry, aunque ahora sonaba algo más atento que antes.

- Yo tampoco quiero creerlo, pero… ¡No lo sé! Greengrass dijo que…- guardó silencio.- Tal vez se equivoca, pero… acabo de verlos juntos y… no sé qué pensar.

- Ron, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?- Le dolía la cabeza. No quería pensar en aquella posibilidad. Ron era celoso, siempre lo había sido. Seguro estaba imaginando cosas.

- Tienes razón.- aceptó el pelirrojo de mala gana.- Pero… Hay algo que me da vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esa tarde, en casa de Malfoy… ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué Malfoy se negó a matarla?

- Tampoco mató a Dumbledore.

- Si, pero esto es diferente. Él siempre había odiado a Hermione y, sin embargo, no la mató, sabiendo que el no obedecer significaba la muerte. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué lo hizo?- No hubo respuesta por parte de Harry- Yo a veces pienso que hay algo que no sabemos. Hay algo que nos oculta. No sé qué es pero… ¿Harry?... ¿Harry?

Como no hubo respuesta, Ron se puso de pie, asumiendo que el sueño había vencido a su amigo. Sólo cuando Harry sintió la puerta cerrarse volvió a abrir los ojos. Un nuevo temor se sumaba a sus preocupaciones.

-Fin del Capítulo 3-

_**Ufff… un poco más largo de lo que esperaba! Sé que aún avanzan lentamente, pero al menos ya a Malfoy tiene un objetivo en la cabeza, lo que terminará acelerando las cosas, pues si se lo dejamos a Hermione, este Dramione terminaría sin más que un par de tomaditas de mano, ja ja ja… Broma… El sueño me hace decir tonteras que ni siquiera son graciosas! Tendrán que disculparme.**_

_**En cuanto a Luna… ¿No les da pena? Ayer terminaba de hacer los apuntes para lo que le espera en el futuro y de verdad me sentí mal con migo misma al depararle un destino así siendo uno de mis personajes predilectos… Aunque no es como si al resto de los personajes les tenga destinos tanto mejores… ¡Están en medio de una guerra después de todo y eso no deja tiempo para novelas rosa! Y menos si Voldemort es tan malo como todos dicen… Eso es un reclamo que le tengo a Rowling… Me pareció que para la fama de maldad que Voldemort tenía, era harto buena gente y tenía a sus mortífagos bastante controlados. Lo normal en las guerras no es eso… No es solo un par de muertes incípidas por aquí o por allá… es algo mucho más desgarrador y brutal, y a la vez mucho más intenso… porque la guerra deja aflorar lo mejor y lo peor de nosotros mismos… Ya estoy hablando mucho otra vez… Debe ser la falta de sueño… Creo que en estos cinco días en total no he dormido más que 15 horas… debe estarme afectando, así que tengo cita con la almohada ahora. Un beso grande a todos….**_

_**Y espero sus comentarios, pues me permiten mejorar la historia.**_

_**Alex.**_

_**Ah! Y para quienes gustan de las frases célebres, aquí les dejo una que me encanta:**_

"_**Los grandes espíritus siempre deben enfrentar la violenta oposición del hombre mediocre."**_

_**- Einstein.**_


	4. Chapter 4: PERCIVAL WEASLEY

_**Hola! Lamento la demora! Aquí estoy con lo que debió ser solo la mitad de un largo capítulo, pero estaba quedando tan largo, que decidí dividirlo en dos, así que si quedan con gusto a poco no desesperen, que el siguiente no tarda en llegar.**_

_**A todos los que dejan comentarios, reitero mis agradecimientos.**_

_**Y ahora… El capítulo cuarto:**_

**CAPÍTULO 4: PERCIVAL WEASLEY**

"_**Mas yo pertenecía a esa raza de seres de quienes se dice que carecen de juventud: un adolescente triste, sin lozanía. Mi solo aspecto helaba a las gentes."**_

**NUDO DE VÍBORAS- F. Mauriac.**

_Hermione intenta calmar su respiración al despertar. El sudor la envuelve y una opresiva sensación de ahogo la abruma. Hace tiempo que tiene sueños malos: a veces se ve a si misma caer por un precipicio sin fin. Intenta gritar pero el llanto se lo impide. En otras, sus padres caminan y ella desea alcanzarlos, pero algo la empuja hacia atrás y le oprime el pecho. Y ella sabe que ellos no la ven, que es un fantasma cuya existencia no lamentan, y esto la alivia en cierta forma._

_Siempre son los mismos sueños, pero no esta vez… Porque esta vez, estaba él: ella podía mirar hacia atrás, a sus días de Hogwarts, donde no existía aún la guerra. Harry y Ron, envueltos en sus uniformes, la invitaban a seguirlos en dirección al castillo y ella comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos, pero entonces él se interponía. Su alta figura se erguía frente a ella, con su cabello más rubio y su piel más pálida que nunca. En su rostro se veía la más triste expresión. Ella quería volver a Hogwarts, junto a Harry y Ron, era lo que deseaba, pero él ponía su mano sobre el pecho de ella obligándola a retroceder, con su mirada gris fija en el piso, sin jamás mirarla._

_De pronto ella notaba la roja sangre manchando su camisa blanca y se asustaba. Intentaba alzar su mano hacia él para buscar alguna herida, pero eran sus propias manos las que estaban cubiertas de rojo, igual que su ropa, igual que su cabello. Todo en ella era sangre, y esa era la sangre en la camisa de él. Su sangre: sangre sucia._

_Ella lo miraba espantada buscando una respuesta y entonces, recién entonces, él alzaba su rostro hacia ella. "Lo siento", fue todo lo que dijo… Un "Lo siento" herido, un "lo siento" desgarrado. Un "lo siento" que la estremece y desconcierta, seguido por el despertar._

"_Hermione, ¿estás bien?"- pregunta Ginny a su lado, al notar su llanto. Y ella asiente, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro e intentando respirar._

"_Sólo fue un sueño", dice para calmar la preocupación de su amiga, que ha dejado su propia cama para acudir en su ayuda. Aún es de noche. Ginny pregunta qué ha soñado y ella guarda silencio. No sabe qué decir. Ambas intentan volver a dormir, pero Hermione sabe que no será fácil. Después de esos sueños nunca lo es. Y menos ahora, que en el sueño esta él. Él, que intentó besarla. Él, que ha ocupado sus pensamientos durante meses. Él, a quien ella lleva días evitando. Él: Draco Malfoy._

-HP-

- ¿Se puede saber por qué me has estado evadiendo?- fue el reclamo con que Daphne lo interrumpió mientras Draco observaba el tinte verdoso del líquido que goteaba desde el alambique. Había destilado un puñado de hojas de ajenjo, esperando descubrir alguna utilidad para la planta en sus nuevas pociones. En general, era esta una actividad que le gustaba hacer en la fría soledad del sótano, por lo que la voz de la rubia alterando el silencio no dejó de molestarlo.- Anoche en verdad necesitaba hablar contigo, pero tu cuarto parece hechizado para evitar que alguien golpee la puerta.

- No.- respondió tranquilo.- En realidad es un hechizo simple hecho solo para evitar que tú golpees la puerta.- El silencio que secundó aquella declaración fue más prolongado de lo que Draco esperaba por lo que giró sus ojos hacia la joven para examinar su expresión.

- Y ¿por qué querrías hacer eso?- una de las cejas de la joven estaba alzada manifestando su extrañeza, pero a parte de eso no había nada más.

- No me conviene que Granger te vea ahí.- esperaba su indignación. Esperaba su rabia. Esperaba la explosión de su orgullo herido al ser desplazada por alguien a quien consideraba "fea" e inferior. Pero todo lo que tuvo fue un "Ya veo", seguido de un encogimiento de hombros.- ¿No dirás nada?

- ¿Buena suerte?- y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, logrando confundir aún más a Draco. El único modo de que Daphne se tomara aquello tan a la ligera, era ganando algo a cambio. Pero ¿qué? ¿Qué podía ganar Greengrass si él conquistaba a Granger? Y entonces comprendió.

- ¡¿Weasley?- el nombre dejó sus labios como si con él expresara todo su pensamiento. Si él quitaba a Granger del camino, no había estorbo para llegar al pelirrojo. Cuando la sonrisa se amplió en los labios de la rubia, tuvo su confirmación.

- ¡Perspicaz como siempre!- lo alabó ella. Y Draco hizo una mueca de asco.

- ¿Qué dirían sus padres al saber que va por un pobretón, señorita Greengrass?- preguntó sarcástico. Ella solo amplio su sonrisa.

- Lo mismo que dirían los suyos al saber que va por una sangresucia, señor Malfoy.- la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Draco al instante.

- Lo mío es sólo por molestar a Weasley, pero tú en cambio… No veo qué puedas ver en alguien como…

- Dijo que no le gustaban las rubias.

- ¡Ah!- exclamó él, como si eso explicara todo. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que su vanidad estaba por encima de cualquier cosa.

- ¿Tienes alguna poción que pueda serme útil?

- Daphne…- rió Draco- Tú no necesitas una poción.- Y ella sonrió, convencida de que el rubio estaba en lo cierto.

- HP-

Tonks hablaba de lo apresurado que crecía Teddy a quien quisiera escucharla, mientras aguardaban por Remus Lupin para iniciar la junta en el salón comedor que usaban para las reuniones de la Orden. El pequeño pronto cumpliría dos años, y Harry pensaba en lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo sin él notarlo, y aún quedaban dos Horcruxes por encontrar, una tarea que se veía dificultada ahora que Lord Voldemort sabía de la búsqueda que estaba haciendo y que utilizaba falsas pistas a fin de emboscarlo, como había quedado claro en el último episodio.

- Un beso por tus pensamientos.- susurró Ginny a su oído y él le dirigió una sonrisa triste. Hacía una semana había cedido a la tentación de besarla y desde entonces la joven estaba de un humor particularmente bueno. ¡Cómo habría gustado a Harry poder disfrutar tan despreocupadamente! Pero la guerra lo había convertido en un viejo… y no en uno feliz.

- Han atacado el Ministerio…- informó Lupin cuando finalmente llegó a ocupar su lugar en la mesa, atrayendo la atención de los presentes. Llevaba en su rostro una expresión cansada, pero por lo ordenada que lucía su ropa y cabellos, Harry dedujo que el hombre lobo no había participado de aquella nueva batalla. Hermione y Ron, que eran aparte de Harry y Ginny los únicos presentes de los más jóvenes, dirigieron sus ojos al "elegido" instantáneamente. Un ataque directo al Ministerio era algo que llevaban tiempo temiendo. Sabían que si Lord Voldemort quería recuperar el control, era precisamente ahí donde partiría su ofensiva.

Lupin explicó como Kingsley había desplegado a los aurores para controlar la situación, logrando atrapar a unos cuantos mortífagos en el camino. Había un gran número de heridos entre medio, a causa de un fuego iniciado en el tercer piso, y aunque aún no tenían confirmación, creían que más de un funcionario había sido secuestrado.

- Si ya se siente con la fuerza de atacar el Ministerio…- comenzó Hermione intentando exponer un miedo que era colectivo.

- Es porque puede hacerlo.- concluyó Lupin- Con todo el tiempo que se ha mantenido en las sombras, es poco probable que este sea un ataque a ciegas. Es algo previamente planeado y si logramos detenerlo esta vez, no fue precisamente por estar bien preparados.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Ron, pero Lupin, tras compartir una mirada preocupante con Macgonagall, y decidir, al parecer, que no era el momento de revelar lo que fuera que ocultaba, regresó sus ojos al pelirrojo para decir que necesitaban más aurores. Pero la mirada compartida con la profesora de transformaciones no pasó desapercibida para Harry.

- Creemos que es tiempo de que los nuevos integrantes de la Orden tomen una participación más activa.

- ¿Tan activa como la última participación de Neville?- preguntó Hermione en un tono inusualmente agresivo.

- Seríamos más cuidadosos esta vez.- concedió Lupin.- Lo que ocurrió con Neville fue precisamente porque no se les ha dado el entrenamiento adecuado. Lo que Kingsley y yo queremos es que tengan ese entrenamiento en lugar de pasar sus días aquí matando las horas.

- La mayoría ha venido buscando seguridad o porque no tiene otro lugar a donde ir.- defendió Hermione- El padre de Luna confía en que aquí está a salvo. Lo mismo que la abuela de Neville. Parvati llegó luego que los mortífagos mataran a su hermana en Hogsmeade, mientras que Hanna y Dean no tienen un hogar a donde regresar. ¡Y para qué hablar de los Slytherin! Por mucho que Nott y Greengrass se negaran a pelear del lado de Voldemort, no por eso van a arriesgar su vida por alguno de nosotros. Greengrass aún me mira como si tuviera peste de dragón; lo que es Nott, en más de una ocasión me ha parecido que está a punto de mandar un CRUCCIO sobre cualquiera de nosotros que se le atraviese. Y en cuanto a Malfoy, ni siquiera ustedes le permiten usar una varita por miedo a que nos mate mientras dormimos, y todos sabemos que Voldemort quiere su cabeza casi tanto como quiere la de Harry.

- Pues entonces habrá que aprender de ellos.- agregó Tonks, ganándose una mirada perpleja por parte de Ron y Ginny- ¡Vamos chicos!, todos sabemos que ellos conocen un buen par de trucos que nos serían útiles. Hace sólo dos días Nott tenía a Dean suspendido del techo usando magia sin varita y parecía pronto a hacer mucho más, de no ser porque Luna intervino…

- Y Malfoy, con solo dieciséis años logró introducir los mortífagos a Hogwarts bajo nuestras propias narices, cuando todos creíamos que era imposible- agregó Lupin. Ron estuvo a punto de decir algo al respecto, pero en ese momento, Bill hizo su ingreso abriendo la puerta sin siquiera tocar.

Su rostro, afeado por una cicatriz que no desaparecería jamás, estaba pálido como nunca y su expresión contrariada. Incluso antes de que hablara, todos se habían puesto de pie, esperando el anuncio de alguna catástrofe.

- Percy está en San Mungo…

-HP-

Ron aguardaba intranquilo en el blanco pasillo del hospital. Por mucho que las relaciones con Percy no fueran las mejores, enterarse de lo ocurrido lo sobrecogía. Había sido secuestrado y torturado, teniendo luego la suerte de huir. Pero no su novia. Recién se enteraba él que su hermano tenía una novia: largo cabello rubio y ondulado. Penélope Clearwater.

El pelirrojo la recordaba de Hogwarts, lo que hacía más difícil imaginarla muerta. Pero ahora estaba muerta, y su hermano destrozado, en una sala de San Mungo.

- ¡Ya estoy lista!- dijo Greengrass a su lado, con aquel tono jovial que tenía siempre. La bruja parecía completamente incapaz de comprender los sentimientos de nadie más que ella misma. ¡Cuán desagradable le resultaba a Ron! Intentó recordar como había llegado ella ahí, mientras la observaba con una mirada que dejaba traslucir su desagrado.- Dicen que no quedará ninguna cicatriz.- Siguió, exponiendo su mano vendada frente a él. Extrañamente, la rubia había sufrido un inesperado accidente justo en el momento que él, junto a Molly y sus hermanos, se disponían a ir a San Mungo. Un corte que no dejó que nadie examinara hasta no llegar ahí. Y Molly había tenido la ocurrencia de dejarlo a él acompañándola. "_Percy duerme ahora_", había dicho su madre. "_Y no podemos dejar sola a la pobrecilla_". En opinión de Ron, bien pudiera ser que la rubia quisiera esta oportunidad para hacer llegar información a los mortífagos. ¿Qué información? No lo sabía, pero siendo una Slytherin debía esperar lo peor de ella. ¡Lástima que su madre se hubiera encariñado con la muy bruja!- Duele un poco, eso sí, pero…

- Debemos regresar.- dictaminó seco, echando a andar a través del pasillo sin esperar a que ella lo siguiera. Pero la rubia lo hizo. Con su maldita sonrisa de medio lado. Todos caían ante ella, ante esa sonrisa y esos ojos. Era linda, ciertamente, pero él no se dejaba engañar. Para él, seguía siendo una Slytherin, tan deshonesta como Malfoy y todos los de su clase.

- ¿Por qué no han dejado venir a tu hermana?- preguntó Greengrass de pronto, sin comprender el desagrado que había en el sepulcral silencio con que Ron caminaba junto a ella en dirección al tercer piso, donde su familia aguardaba noticias de algún cambio en su hijo pródigo.- ¿Es porque Potter la ama? ¿Temen que estén tras de ella para llegar a él?

- Muy perceptiva, Greengrass- gruñó.

- Pero entonces ¿por qué te han dejado venir a ti? ¿No es igual de riesgoso siendo tú su mejor amigo?- Ron se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta, sin agregar nada más. Los siguientes diez metros los hicieron en silencio.

- ¡Al fin los encontramos!- se oyó la voz de George, llegando junto a ellos, con Fred siguiéndole los pasos- Nuestra madre ya estaba histérica pensando que les había ocurrido algo.

- Así que nos mandó a buscarlos.- terminó de explicar Fred, ubicándose junto a Greengrass con una sonrisa en los labios que dejaba claro el efecto que la rubia tenía sobre él. Ron seguía su marcha inmutable.

- ¿Y cómo está su hermano?- preguntó la rubia.

- Dormido por los sedantes.

- Pero dicen que estará bien. Es imposible empeorarle el rostro, de todos modos…- rieron los gemelos.

- ¿Podrían caminar más rápido?- fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo apurando el paso.

- ¿Y por qué?- preguntó George.

- ¿No se dan cuenta que los mortífagos están atacando de nuevo y cada vez más seguido? Si fueron contra el Ministerio, significa que ningún lugar es seguro, mucho menos San Mungo.

- No te preocupes tanto, hermanito. Tenemos una nueva invención…

- ¡Los trasladores Weasley!- agregó su hermano guiñando un ojo a Greengrass mientras le mostraba lo que parecía una vieja cuchara, generando que una de las cejas de la joven se alzara incrédula.

- ¡Los trasladores no son seguros!- gruñó Ron- Son fáciles de rastrear… Lupin dijo que…

- Pero ahí está la genialidad de este invento, hermanito.

- ¡No son rastreables! Una vez que lo usas la conexión se cierra, de modo que nadie puede seguirte…

- Aunque tú tampoco puedes volver, claro… estamos trabajando en eso aún, ya que podría enviarte a cualquier lugar.- se encogió de hombros Fred.

- ¿Y cómo regresas luego?- intervino la rubia.

- Cierra la conexión que hace posible trasladarte, pero funciona como localizador.

- Aunque solo nosotros podemos rastrear en dónde se encuentra, de modo que los Mortífagos nunca puedan hacerlo.

- ¿Y si los dos lo usan al mismo tiempo, quién podrá localizarlos?- Fred pestañeó ante la pregunta de la rubia y George se llevó una de las manos al cabello.

- Bueno… como dijimos, todavía está en fase de desarrollo…- Ron alzó la mirada para esquivar un paciente que caminaba en dirección contraria, y entonces advirtió dos hombres con largas capas negras caminando hacia ellos, uno a cada lado del pasillo.

- ¿Por eso no lo han activado aún?- preguntó la rubia.

- Se activa automáticamente al caer al suelo… Es en verdad una genialidad.- los hombres que Ron observaba con detención intercambiaron una mirada, lo que encendió en el pelirrojo la voz de alarma y lo hizo detenerse. Pero ellos lo notaron.

- ¿Una genialidad?- seguía Greengrass, y los gemelos, girados hacia ella, no advirtieron los "STUPEFY" que los enviaron a la inconsciencia. Greengrass emitió un grito ahogado y Ron lanzó un "PETRIFICUS" a uno de los hombres que cayó al instante, mientras el otro aprovechó esto para enviar la varita del pelirrojo por los cielos. Ron se giró hacia atrás con la intención de correr, pero un tercer mortífago se acercaba a ellos, y de pronto, alguien lo cogía por la cintura haciéndolo caer al piso… solo que, cuando golpeó contra el, no era el frío suelo del pasillo, sino un húmedo lodazal. La lluvia caía libre sobre su cabeza y Greengrass se aferraba a su cintura.

Ron la quedó mirando estupefacto, sin comprender, mientras la rubia se levantaba mirando en todas direcciones, como si hiciera un reconocimiento del lugar. Era un terreno abierto, cubierto de pasto; a lo lejos llegaba el ruido de aquellos artefactos que los muggles llamaban automóviles y que el mismo manejó una vez en segundo año.

- ¿Qué te parece? ¡Estamos en mugglelandia!- fue la exclamación de la bruja, con una expresión difícil de interpretar.

- Pero… ¿Cómo…?- preguntó Ron, aún sin poder salir de su aturdimiento. ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí?

- ¡Demonios!- exclamó la rubia, analizando su varita partida en dos.- En verdad espero que tus hermanos sepan cómo encontrarnos.- En una de sus manos estaba la vieja cuchara que Fred y George presentaran como su "genial" invento.

-HP-

_Percy no es, en opinión de Hermione, su favorito de entre los hermanos Weasley, sino todo lo contrario. Pero aún así, pese a ello, no deja de sentir lástima por él._

_Han dicho que Penélope murió intentando huir junto al pelirrojo y que fue en un estado catatónico que lo encontraron a él horas después. Han dicho que él y ella estaban comprometidos y que vivían juntos hacía meses. Y han dicho que él la amaba._

_Hermione piensa que el amor en aquellos tiempos debe representar la peor de las tragedias, pues es un constante sufrir preocupado de la seguridad de quien se ama. Y aún así, pese a todo, ella quiere amar algún día. Y piensa en Ron; en lo lejano que parece el tiempo en que su cercanía provocaba unas cosquillas deliciosas. ¿Habrá sido eso amor? Piensa en Viktor, y en aquel primer beso que el búlgaro le robó una tarde en la biblioteca: un frío contacto de labios que a ella le supo a tiempo desagradablemente prolongado y a desencanto. ¿Era así como debía ser un beso? Y piensa en Malfoy, aunque se avergüenza de pensar en él, porque sabe que aquello nada tiene que ver con amor, pero si mucho con el enigma de sus ojos grises, el calor de su roce y la promesa de mil cosas placenteras que hay en su voz. ¿Desde cuándo la voz de Malfoy produce eso en ella? No sabe en qué momento se produjo, pero sí sabe que no es inteligente acercarse mucho a él. Sí sabe que si él intentó besarla no es por amor. Aunque no logra imaginar qué podría ser entonces._

_Una sensación opresiva se apodera de su pecho al pensar en él y un miedo real a cualquier sentimiento que pudiera nacer en ella por alguien que no la querrá jamás la embarga y la atormenta. Lo mejor es no pensar en Malfoy, pero no puede evitarlo. Sus dedos acarician la tapa de los polvorientos libros de la biblioteca de los Black, su refugio favorito cuando quiere estar sola, o cuando no le queda más remedio que estarlo. Siempre ha sido así, desde niña, hasta el extremo de que el olor a libro viejo y pergamino, son para ella el olor a hogar… a hogar y seguridad. La silenciosa soledad de los libros siempre ha sido su refugio._

_Está pronta a tomar uno, cualquiera, sólo para abrir sus páginas y regodearse en aquel olor que la reconforta, pero entonces, otro aroma inunda el ambiente. Un aroma que ella ha aprendido a reconocer a fuerza de intentar evitarlo. Es un olor a pino fresco, a hierba y a ostentación… ¡Huele tan bien! Ella respira hondo hasta que sus pulmones atrapan aquella esencia y se gira a mirarlo, pero sin mirarlo. Quiere que él se vaya, que no diga nada y desaparezca, pero no sabe cómo pedírselo._

_Él la observa unos instantes y sus labios se curvan maravillosamente. Sus ojos grises parecen atrapar la poca luz de la sala y emitirla hacia ella, con la fuerza de un hechizo. Y luego mira hacia otro punto, por detrás de ella, pero más que consciente de su presencia, ella lo sabe, y él extiende su brazo, pasando junto a la maraña castaña que es el cabello de ella y el roce entre la tela y su pelo atraviesa el silencio generando en Hermione un estremecimiento incómodo. Él ha cogido un libro y ella mira hacia otro lado, molesta porque él no ha hablado y a la vez incapaz de decir nada, y no queriendo oír nada tampoco. Porque, ¿qué ocurrirá si él retoma el tema del beso que no fue?_

_Pero él habla, con su voz grave y arrastrada. Y ella tarda en comprender lo que ha dicho. ¡Tanto miedo tiene a sus palabras! Pero él solo ha preguntado por lo ocurrido a Percy. Neville les ha hablado del ataque al Ministerio._

_Ella responde cortante que es cierto. Que han atacado el lugar y secuestrado a algunos. Le dice que Penélope Clearwater ha muerto y que Percy está en San Mungo. Pero todo lo ha dicho con la espalda apoyada en la repisa de libros y su mirada clavada en el suelo, temiendo por la cercanía de él, porque sabe que él no deja de mirarla. Y ella muerde su labio nerviosa, sin saber si huir será lo más correcto._

"_¿Es por eso que estás así?", pregunta él. Ella no puede evitar alzar su mirada a encontrar sus ojos. La sonrisa ha dejado sus labios y ahora la mira fijo. Demasiado fijo y demasiado cerca. ¿En qué momento avanzó hacia ella? Su aliento cálido golpea su frente y su olor… Su bendito olor la desquicia. Planea buscar un hechizo que anule su olfato prontamente._

"_¿Así como?", interroga, con la poca agresividad que le queda._

" _Así…", una de sus manos ha viajado al cabello de ella, hacia aquel mechón rebelde que le cubre el rostro, y sus fríos dedos rozan su piel al reubicar su pelo por detrás de su oreja. Y ella se tensa y siente sus mejillas arder, pues sabe que él lo ha notado; que él sabe lo que provoca en ella. "Preocupada… Siempre vienes a este lugar cuando algo te preocupa", ¿Por qué le dice eso? Se cuestiona ella. ¿Por qué ha comenzado a hablarle siquiera? ¿Por qué antes ha intentado besarla? Y la única respuesta que le parece lógica, siendo él quien es, no resulta alentadora: el muy maldito se burla de ella. No hay otra opción. Y una terrible ira se apodera de Hermione, y la rabia y el miedo no la dejan pensar en otra cosa más que en él burlándose de ella._

"_¿A qué estas jugando, Malfoy?", lo enfrenta. Y él la mira contrariado, y ella piensa que quizás no ha debido preguntar aquello y su expresión se suaviza y sus labios se abren para decir algo, pero no sabe qué decir. Los ojos de él siguen fijos en ella._

"_¿Jugando?", pregunta él entrecerrando los ojos. "En verdad eres una persona graciosa, Granger", y su sonrisa se ha curvado otra vez y da un paso hacia atrás, acercando el libro que sostiene con una de sus manos a su pecho. La observa una última vez, primero a los ojos, luego en los labios, y luego a los ojos otra vez, y al instante siguiente de ha ido. Y Hermione siente que el aire le falta. Que él se lo ha llevado consigo._

-HP-

- ¿Ese es tu método de conquista?- preguntó Nott, llegando al cuarto. Draco había tomado asiento sobre la cama y repasaba las páginas del libro, aunque sin leer, divertido aún por la atónita expresión de Granger.- Decirle que es ¿"graciosa"?

- ¡Y yo aquí confiando que no querías hacer de espía de nadie! – exclamó, aludiendo a la conversación anterior, aunque Theorore, sin parecer afectado por ello, se dejó caer sobre la cama tras quitarse la corbata. A Draco no dejaba de molestarle que Nott siguiera utilizando la corbata cuando, estando lejos de Hogwarts, no era necesario hacerlo.

- Tú y Granger no son los únicos que leen en este lugar, ¿sabes?- dijo, pero sin dejar de mirar al techo.- ¡"Graciosa"! En verdad las mujeres deben considerarte muy guapo si con ese tipo de comentarios lograbas llevarte a cualquiera a la cama.

- Granger no es cualquier mujer. Sabe que el término "graciosa" tiene más de un significado, y en este preciso instante debe estar intentando definir cuál de todos ellos di a esa palabra al usarla con ella. Eso la tendrá pensando en mí toda la noche, y mañana estará mucho más receptiva a cualquier cosa que yo diga para aclarar su duda.- Nott giró su rostro con los ojos entrecerrados hacia el rubio, como si buscara algún argumento para rebatir aquello, pero al pasar de unos segundos, y al no encontrar ninguna objeción, su rostro volvió a ser tan ilegible como de costumbre. Blanco, bello, e ilegible.

- Astuto, como siempre.- volvió a cerrar los ojos.- Y ¿hasta dónde piensas llegar?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿No se revolcarían tus antepasados en la tumba si te acuestas con una sangresucia?

- ¡Muy gracioso!- bufó.- ¿Y qué dirían los tuyos si te vieran denigrando tu linaje con una chiflada?

- No hay nada entre ella y yo.

- ¿En verdad?- Preguntó escéptico, pero el aludido no respondió.- Hablando de locas, ¿cómo es que Lovegood te ha soltado un instante?

- Está en el comedor junto a los demás. Ha llegado el licántropo diciendo que atacaron San Mungo. Al parecer iban tras la pelirroja, o eso es lo que les han logrado sacar a _los enviados del Señor Oscuro_ cuando los interrogaron.

Draco sonrió triste. Ni él ni Nott solían usar el término "_mortífago_" para referirse a los seguidores de Lord Voldemort, y le molestaba que Potty y amigos pudieran hacerlo tan libremente solo por no formar parte de aquella tropa maldita. Pero él y Nott no podían darse ese lujo sin sentir vergüenza.

- ¿Quiénes eran?- preguntó. Nott se pasó la mano por los castaños cabellos antes de responder, como hacía cuando algún pensamiento lo incomodaba. Seguro que había estado pensando lo mismo que él: en los mortífagos… En ellos mismos.

- No conozco los detalles. Hay demasiada lágrima e histeria en el comedor, como para que yo pueda aguantar ahí. Dije a Luna que me sentía enfermo y me retiré. Ha creído que es por Daphne.

- ¿Por Daphne?

- Daphne y Weasley están desaparecidos… Según los gemelos, los tendrán de regreso antes de que amanezca, pero conociendo a Daphne, aún sin eso no correría peligro. Si algo sabe hacer bien es cuidarse… ¿De qué te ríes ahora?

- De que Greengrass encontró la forma de quedarse junto a la comadreja.- Theodore se giró hacia él sin comprender- Temo que bien pueda ser todo ese asunto del secuestro producto de algún plan macabro de ella para tener la oportunidad de estar a solas con él.

- ¿Por qué habría de querer quedarse a solas con él?

- Porque está encaprichada con Weasley. ¿Qué esperabas? Tú ni siquiera la miras desde que está aquí.

- Pero eso no es razón para ir por ese imbécil.

- ¿Celoso?- preguntó tomando asiento y clavando en él sus ojos para evaluar su reacción.

- No hay motivos.- Draco odiaba la seguridad con que Nott decía aquello. Siempre envidió en cierto modo la relación que existía entre él y Greengrass- Pronto se cansará de él como se cansa de todos. Al final siempre termina regresando.

- No lo hará mientras estés con Lovegood. Parece creer que ahora te gustan las feas.

- Lovegood no es fea.- tras aquella declaración hubo un largo silencio durante el cual el rubio aprovechó de desvestirse para meterse bajo las sábanas. Miraba a Nott, que seguía con los ojos cerrados y boca arriba, con atención. Ciertamente Lovegood no era del todo fea, pero Nott no era de los que se molestaban en defender a nadie, por lo que aquel comentario resultaba cuando menos extraño viniendo de él.

- ¿Ya las has besado?

- No.- en este punto se incorporó sobre la cama, y sus ojos negros brillaron en la penumbra de la habitación al clavarse en Draco.- ¿Y tú? ¿Has besado a Granger?

- No.- Theodore alzó una ceja escéptica.-Pero trabajo en eso.- Y los labios de Draco se curvaron en la maliciosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

- Fin del Capítulo Cuarto-

_**Holas! No hay mucho tiempo para las palabras, pues el estar ocupada es mi pan de cada día. Pero ya lo resolví: ¡Voy a dejar al menos uno de los cuatro trabajos que tengo! No puedo seguir así, no cuando se supone que es a escribir a lo que quiero dedicar mi vida; no cuando tengo hace dos semanas un libro maravilloso a la espera de poder ser terminado. No cuando mi dormitorio tiene acumulada ropa de verano por todos lados pues no he tenido tiempo para guardarla y una capa de polvo lo ha vuelto todo gris…**_

_**Les debo la segunda parte de este chap que es tanto o más largo que este, así que decidí hacerlo un chap aparte.**_

_**Quedo atenta a sus comentarios, y no desesperen, que ya viene la acción! Ja ja ja.**_

_**Cariños, Alex.**_


	5. Chapter 5: RONALD WEASLEY

_**Recordar: Los personajes son de Rowling… la parte descabellada la pongo yo…ja ja ja.**_

_**A todos los que comentaron: ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**A quienes se preocuparon por mi salud: Son un amor! Hago mi mayor esfuerzo para dedicar más horas al sueño.**_

_**Advertencia: Capítulo largo. Se recomienda tener a manos café y galletas porque deben leerlo TODO! Lo digo en serio. Todo lo que está aquí es importante.**_

_**Ahora, a leer!**_

_**-HP-HP-HP-**_

CAPÍTULO 5: RONALD WEASLEY

"_**Esa hambre está en mí. No puedo olvidarla. Pone una luz aguda que me impide olvidar mi infancia. Sin duda, sin ella no habría conservado ninguna memoria de esa época, de esos años tan largos, donde faltaba de todo. Ser feliz es no tener que recordar."**_

**LA MÚSICA DEL HAMBRE.- J.M.G. Le Clézio**

Ron no comprendía muy bien como habían terminado en aquella habitación horrendamente decorada, y con una sola cama para ambos. Recordaba haber caminado por casi media hora bajo la lluvia, teniendo por insoportable compañía la sempiterna perorata de la rubia, hasta que llegaron a aquel intento de hotel a la orilla del camino. Ya el cartel luminoso de la entrada le había llamado la atención por lo vistoso, pero no tuvo conciencia del tipo de lugar donde estaban hasta que solicitó una habitación con dos camas, y la mirada extrañada del tatuado encargado del vestíbulo, le dejó en claro que nadie necesitaba más de una cama por pareja en ese lugar. Pedir un segundo dormitorio habría sido lo correcto- en un mundo idílico donde la galantería tuviera lugar- pero dos razones se lo impedían: por un lado, el argumento de Greengrass, de que debían esperar juntos a que los gemelos llegaran por ellos; y por otro lado, que era ella la que, quien sabía de dónde, tenía dinero muggle para pagar por el cuarto, por lo que no se sentía él con derecho a solicitar una habitación propia. La tercera opción habría sido esperar fuera del cuarto, con la fría y amenazante lluvia cayéndole sobre la cabeza, lo que no parecía del todo cuerdo.

Era un cuarto con espacio apenas suficiente para una cama doble, sus mesas de noche respectivas y un mueble frente a esto con uno de esos aparatos que los muggles llamaban televisor, y que Ron llevaba varios minutos intentando encender. A cada lado de ese mueble había una puerta. La primera era la salida del cuarto. La segunda, la entrada al baño, donde la rubia llevaba diez minutos encerrada, tarareando una melodía que Ron no conocía.

Pensaba una y otra vez en lo ocurrido en San Mungo. ¿Estarían bien Fred y George? ¿Y el resto de su familia? En opinión de la rubia, tras su fallido intento de secuestro, y a causa del ruido que generó el enfrentamiento, muy probablemente los mortífagos habían escapado sin hacer más daño o bien estaban ya en Azkaban. En eso basaba su confianza de que irían por ellos al día siguiente, y Ron cruzaba los dedos para que fuera así, porque de lo contrario tendrían un par de obstáculos en su regreso al mundo mágico, partiendo por la ausencia de varitas. Tomó asiento a los pies de la cama, analizando detenidamente la caja negra frente a él, en busca de algún botón que lograra encenderla.

- El aparato que lo controla está en la mesa de noche.- le llegó la voz de Greengrass, que salía del baño, con el cabello envuelto en una toalla y sin más vestimenta que su ropa interior, lo que hizo teñir de un escarlata intenso las mejillas del pelirrojo, al tiempo que su estómago se contraía. En ese instante, la emoción imperante en el joven era una mezcla de miedo y expectación que lo obligó a regresar su mirada a la caja negra, rigidizar sus miembros y hundir el cuello todo lo humanamente posible, como una tortuga lo haría dentro de su caparazón ante una situación amenazante. Sintió como la rubia rodeaba la cama, se detenía en uno de los extremos y luego caminaba de regreso a él, extendiéndole un pequeño aparato rectangular. Sin esperar a que Ron lo alcanzara, se inclinó, muy cerca de él, haciendo que pudiera percibir la tibia humedad de su cuerpo, y apuntando el aparato hasta el televisor lo encendió. Al instante, la distorsionada imagen de lo que parecía ser un hombre obeso devorando un grasiento emparedado apareció en la pantalla, siendo interrumpido segundos después por una imagen gris que emitía un ruido molesto.- ¡Mala suerte, Weasley! Algo dijo el tipo de la entrada de que la lluvia interfería lo que sea que genera esas imágenes y que esto podía pasar.- Acto seguido, volvió a apuntar a la caja negra con el aparato rectangular y la pantalla quedó a oscuras.- De no ser porque pagamos con dinero falso, pediría una devolución inmediata.- sonrió, poniéndose de pie en dirección al baño, desde donde regresó con un bulto de ropa mojada que fue acomodando en el barandal de la única silla de la habitación. Varios segundos pasaron antes que Ron se atreviese a hablar.

- ¿Di…Dinero falso?- debió toser para aclarar la voz, que había parecido más ronca de lo habitual. No se atrevía a mirarla.

- ¿No pretenderás que lleve conmigo una reserva de dinero muggle todo el tiempo, o si? ¡Nadie es tan precavido! Y menos si no tenía intención alguna de terminar por aquí algún día.

- Y entonces…

- Los papeles del recibidor. Los transformé mientras el hombre tomaba tus datos. A todo esto, fue una estupidez que dieras tu nombre verdadero. Eso no se hace jamás… Ni siquiera los muggles cuando vienen a estos lugares lo hacen.

- ¿Y se puede saber cómo es que sabes eso?

- Mi último novio fue un muggle.- Ron abrió la boca para replicar algo, pero la respuesta de la rubia lo dejó un tanto anonadado. Nunca habría imaginado a una slytherin, adoradores de la pureza de sangre por excelencia, teniendo algún tipo de contacto con un muggle; ¡y menos ese tipo de contacto! ¿Sería que en verdad la rubia era distinta a los otros?

- Pero… ¿cómo trasformaste el dinero?- preguntó, para cambiar el tema.

- La varita es solo una herramienta para manejar nuestra magia, Weasley, pero somos nosotros los que llevamos esa magia dentro. Y realizar una sencilla transformación con magia sin varita es algo que tú también sabrías hacer de haber prestado más atención a Mcgonagall en lugar de limitarte a copiar los apuntes de Granger.

- Pero entonces… ¿no es dinero de verdad?

- No, pero de aquí a que se transforme en papeles inútiles otra vez, ya estaremos lejos, o eso espero. ¿Piensas quedarte la ropa mojada?- preguntó ella. Ron pensó que para la joven, desvestirse frente a un hombre parecía lo más normal del mundo.

- Si, gracias.- respondió algo molesto, con los colores vivos en el rostro y sintió una sonrisita burlona por respuesta que lo obligó a voltearse lenta, muy lentamente, como se mira hacia un objeto que se teme, hasta que logró sostener su mirada, más por orgullo que por deseo.

El brillo juguetón en los ojos de Daphne era una evidente invitación a mil sensaciones desconocidas que prometían ser placenteras. Aún no se había despojado de su ropa interior cuando caminó hacia él, mientras con una toalla masajeaba su mojado cabello intentando secarlo. Sus brazos alzados acentuaban más su cintura, y sus largas piernas se movían en un modo fascinante que tenía por efecto contonear maravillosamente sus caderas. Era hermosa- Ron no podía negarlo- demasiado hermosa.

- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?- preguntó aparentando un enojo que se había esfumado hacia mucho, siendo reemplazado por la vergüenza.

- Nunca has visto a una mujer desnuda, ¿verdad?- sonreía como si la inocencia de Ron la enterneciera. Como si le hablara a un niño al que se quiere enseñar experiencias nuevas y el pelirrojo se estremeció de pies a cabeza al ver que la joven dejaba caer la toalla al piso y se bajaba juguetonamente los breteles del sostén mientras caminaba hacia él, lenta y seductoramente.

- Sería mejor que te vistieras.- dijo Ron, sintiendo su garganta más seca de lo que había estado en su vida. La rubia estaba a solo unos centímetros cuando él resolvió ponerse de pie y escapar, aunque no sabía bien a dónde. Pero ella lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo y obligándolo a girarse hacia ella. Y Ron, extrañamente, parecía incapaz de negarse a obedecerla.

- Mi ropa está completamente mojada… igual que la tuya…- sonrió, al ver como los ojos de él estaban fijos en sus labios.- Sería mejor que te deshicieras de ella.- susurró con falsa inocencia, como si realmente le pudiera importar su salud, como si no existiera una segunda intención de por medio. Sus manos blancas descendieron por el brazo de Ron hasta contactar su mano y apoderándose de ella la llevó hasta su propio rostro, obligándolo a acariciar su mejilla. Ron seguía mudo, estático. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios del pelirrojo y tan confundido estaba él ante la idea de besarla, que no se percató de que la joven había llevado la mano de él hasta uno de sus senos que, recién entonces él se percataba, ya no estaban cubiertos por tela alguna.

Fue la tibieza de ese contacto lo que lo espantó, obligándolo a retroceder y evitar el beso. Se la quedó mirando ceñudo; ella parecía confundida ante su rechazo, al menos al principio, pero luego volvió a caminar hacia él con una intención clara, colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Ron, pero este la cogió por las muñecas e hizo un movimiento negativo con su cabeza.

- En verdad deberías vestirte.- le dijo. La expresión de la rubia dejó clara su frustración ante el rechazo, pero no dijo nada. Él se separó de ella sólo lo suficiente para recoger de la cama el sujetador que ella había tirado ahí y alzarlo en dirección a la joven que parecía no salir de su incredulidad. Al reaccionar, cogió la prenda y se apresuró a colocarla en su lugar otra vez, con la vista perdida en el suelo. El mismo Ron se sorprendió al notar la vergüenza reflejada en el hermoso rostro de la joven. Nunca pensó que una Slytherin pudiese sentir vergüenza. Al ver que ella tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama, con la cabeza baja, pensó que debía salir de ahí pronto, darle tiempo a ella para pensar las cosas, por lo que caminó hacia el baño.

- ¿Es por Granger, verdad?- le llegó la voz de la rubia, interrumpiendo su huida.- ¿Sigues enamorado de ella?- Odio, eso es lo que había en su mirada cuando lo enfrentó.- ¿Es que no puedes ver que ella no te ama? ¿No puedes ver acaso que ella…?

- No es por Hermione, Greengrass…- hubo una pausa molesta aunque la expresión de la rubia pareció calmarse un poco.

- ¿Te parezco fea entonces?

- No… Tú sabes que eres hermosa. Todos lo dicen, y sé que si se enteraran de lo que acabo de hacer me tildarían de imbécil, pero…

- ¿Pero qué?- exigió saber, con la angustia reflejada en su voz.

- Ni siquiera te conozco.- confesó.- Llámame idealista, pero creo que para hacer este tipo de cosas lo mínimo es que exista algún sentimiento de por medio y ¿cómo podríamos sentir algo el uno por el otro si ni siquiera nos conocemos?

- No es como que tú me hayas dado muchas oportunidades de conocerte…- fue todo lo que ella agregó, con la voz quebrada. Ron no supo bien qué pasó, habría querido decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero las palabras de la Slytherin sonaban a reproche, y él sabía que no estaba del todo infundado. Todo lo que Ron había visto en ella hasta entonces era la insignia de la serpiente que alguna vez usara en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, y, por tanto, se había negado a conocer nada de ella y le había impedido a ella conocer nada de él, pese a sus reiterados esfuerzos de hacerlo. ¿Por qué querría alguien como Greengrass conocerlo? Era algo que él no entendía, pero eso ciertamente no era justificación para negarse a la oportunidad. Y mucho menos cuando el único argumento que tenía contra ella era haber sido compañera de casa de Malfoy.

Daphne arregló su cabello en una coleta y se puso de pie con una indignación mal disimulada, solo para caminar hasta la cabecera de la cama, alzar las sábanas y meterse en ella, pegando su cabeza a la almohada para dar la espalda al pelirrojo. Ron solo la observaba, incapaz de decir nada.

- Puedes acostarte si quieres, Weasley… Y despreocúpate, que no intentaré tocarte.- le increpó ella, pero sin voltear a mirarlo. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Ron volviera a moverse. Sin quitarse ninguna de las húmedas prendas se dejó caer boca arriba y al lado de ella, sobre las sábanas. Hubo un largo instante de silencio.

- Me gusta el Quidditch…-comenzó él de la nada.- jugarlo, principalmente, aunque también disfruto viendo buenos partidos.- Ella seguía quieta, sin comprender y él se sintió momentáneamente estúpido, pero aún así siguió con lo que consideraba era lo correcto.- Otra cosa que disfruto es comer… no sé por qué, pero simplemente me encanta la sensación que produce la comida dentro de mi estómago; aunque claro hay comidas que me gustan más que otras, y hay algunas que no las tocaría ni aunque fueran la última porción de alimento en este mundo… Pero no se me ocurre ninguna en este momento…- Greengrass seguía en silencio e inmóvil, lo que contrariaba a Ron, pero aún así continuó.- Mi idea de una muerte horrible es precisamente morir de hambre…- fue en ese momento que ella se giró a mirarlo por sobre su hombro. Y él tornó a mirarla a ella también, encontrando sus ojos, cuya expresión no lograba definir.- El pastel de calabazas que hiciste hace unas semanas es uno de los mejores que he probado… Mejor incluso que los de Hogwarts, y lo digo en serio…- Ya no sabía qué más decir, por lo que guardó silencio, esperando a que ella dijera algo, cualquier cosa, pero entonces, contrario a todo lo que él hubiera esperado, ella terminó de girarse hasta colocar uno de sus brazos sobre el pecho de él que se paralizó al instante, temiendo que ella pudiera haberlo malinterpretado. Su única intención era dar pie para que ella lo conociera, pues ese había sido su reclamo, y sentía que se lo debía pues todo ese tiempo había actuado siempre con prejuicios cuando de ella se trataba. Ahora temía que al hacerlo, había dado pie para que ella retomara su intento previo, y ya preparaba un discurso para detenerla, cuando comprendió que ella no estaba haciendo nada más. Se había quedado quieta en esa posición, abrazada a él y con su cabeza apoyada parcialmente sobre su pecho.

A los pocos segundos, y para mayor confusión del pelirrojo, Daphne Greengrass comenzó a llorar, y él lo único que atinó a hacer fue colocar su mano sobre aquella maraña de cabellos húmedos y acariciarlos, sin saber bien por qué lo hacía. Minutos más tarde, ella estaba dormida, y Ron comprendió de pronto que en verdad solo sabía de ella una cosa y es que había estado en Slytherin. Y de pronto, saber eso ya no era suficiente.

-HP-

- ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de decírselo a Harry?- preguntó Lupin al hombre encapuchado que tenía enfrente, ganándose por parte de este una mirada que parecía reservada a los imbéciles. Estaban en un bar al sur de Londres, que sólo los magos de peor reputación frecuentaban, lo cual hacía, o eso esperaba Lupin, que hubiera pocos conocidos entre ellos.

- Decírselo al señor Potter es decírselo al mismo Señor Oscuro. No puedo tomar ese riesgo mientras el chico sea incapaz de dominar la Oclumencia.

- Puede retomar la Oclumencia. Le pediré a Ninphadora que…

- ¿Y crees que lo arriesgaré todo para subir la autoestima de tu esposa? Ambos sabemos que la señorita Tonks no heredó las habilidades de los Black.

- ¿Pero te das cuenta que es un riesgo demasiado grande que él no lo sepa? Tú mismo has dicho que la búsqueda del siguiente Horcruxe no será fácil, que Voldemort ha tomado sus resguardos, y solo contamos con tu ayuda para llegar a él. Pero ya no sé cómo explicar a Harry de dónde viene esa ayuda.- hubo un silencio incómodo en que el encapuchado bebió del jarro frente a él, con la mirada hacia abajo.- Puede llegar el día en que tú y él se encuentren, y si eso ocurre, conozco a Harry… Sé que creerá que debe vengar a Dumbledore y aunque no te mate, te quitará de en medio el tiempo suficiente para que nadie pueda frenar a los mortífagos.

- Esperemos entonces que ese encuentro no se produzca nunca.- y acto seguido, se puso de pie, poniendo fin a la conversación.- Una última cosa… Bellatrix lleva meses buscando el modo de tener un espía entre ustedes. Como no soy de su confianza, difícilmente me enteraré de quién es, pero deben estar alerta.- sus ojos negros dieron un último vistazo a Lupin hasta que consiguió que este asintiera y luego, Severus Snape desapareció del lugar.

-HP-

Tras su fallido intento por apresar a Ron, los mortífagos fueron atrapados antes de lograr escapar, y puestos bajo los efectos del Veritaserum confirmaron el temor de Harry: la primera opción siempre fue Ginny Weasley.

Afortunadamente para el pelirrojo, rastrearlos no había sido del todo difícil, y los gemelos tuvieron además la amabilidad de prometerle que guardarían en secreto el cómo y dónde los encontraron, aunque sus risas dejaban más que claro que ya se habían formado su propia impresión del asunto.

- ¡La suerte de algunos!- murmuró George al pasar por su lado antes de irse, luego de que le pidieran detalles respecto a su noche con Greengrass, por más que Ron negó que hubiera pasado nada.

En cuanto a la rubia, desde que los encontraran y tras vestirse apropiadamente, no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra. ¿Se avergonzaría de su comportamiento la noche anterior? ¿O lo odiaría por haberla humillado al rechazarla? Era tan poca la experiencia que Ron tenía con las mujeres, que le resultaba difícil entender siquiera el por qué del llanto de Greengrass.

Lo curioso, es que cuando Hermione lo recibió a su regreso con un abrazo, él se sintió incómodo al advertir la triste mirada con que la rubia contempló la escena, y la vio retirarse a su cuarto sin atreverse a decir nada, porque no sabía en verdad qué decir. Lo que no podía entender, por más que lo intentaba, era por qué había llorado.

Y Daphne tampoco parecía dispuesta a explicarlo y es que, ¿por dónde comenzar? ¿Por decir que no era muy frecuente que alguien le mostrara algún afecto sin pedir nada a cambio? ¿Que la vida le había enseñado que era ese el único modo de conseguir amor?

Siendo niña, siempre había sido la preferida de su padre, hasta la fatídica noche en que, teniendo catorce años, al dar las buenas noches a su hija, el señor Greengrass se había quedado en la habitación más de lo que acostumbraba, solo para admirar el rostro de Daphne y hablar de lo crecida que estaba. Fue cuando comenzó a tocarla, cuando su aliento alcoholizado impactó en el rostro de la joven, que ella se asustó como nunca y lo alejó de si con sus fuerzas de niña, evitando que ocurriera algo irreversible. El padre se fue sin decir nada.

Asustada, Daphne le contó a su madre lo ocurrido, pero la reacción de la Señora Greengrass no fue lo que su hija esperaba. Escandalizada ante la idea de que alguien pudiera enterarse de lo ocurrido, obligó a la niña a guardar silencio y a no referir nunca más aquel suceso. Desde entonces nunca nada volvió a ser igual. Su padre, presa de la culpa, la evitaba constantemente, y su madre, avergonzada del molesto secreto con que la niña la había hecho cargar, no tuvo para ella más que miradas desdeñosas desde entonces, volcando su cariño en Astoria, la hermana pequeña, cuya inocencia le era mucho menos molesta.

En la mente de Daphne, la pérdida del amor de sus padres fue un duro golpe en su vida de ensueño, y lejos de culpar al padre por sus acciones o a su madre por su silencio, se culpó a si misma, por haber negado a su padre lo que quería. La inevitable conclusión para la joven fue que entregar a los hombres lo que deseaban era el modo de conservar su afecto. Era el único modo que conocía de conseguir amor.

Por eso Ron, al rechazar lo que ella tan expresamente ofrecía, le había dicho "no" a su amor. Pero no fue eso lo que consiguió impactarla. Lo que removió todas sus convicciones fue lo que vino después de eso: recostarse junto a ella y hablar el tipo de cosas que se hablan con un amigo. Hablar de cosas que le permitirían conocerlo, que le permitirían saber cómo llegar a él en otro modo. Para Daphne, que estaba acostumbrada a dar sexo antes de que nadie la amara, y conformarse con las migajas del afecto que aquel sexo le ganaba, el gesto de Ron era una invitación que no había recibido antes, la invitación a formar algo previo al sexo... La invitación a formar una relación real.

Podía ser que ni el mismo pelirrojo lo pensara así, Daphne estaba clara en ello, pero aún así, aquel gesto abría para ella una oportunidad que no estaba segura de querer tomar. Y sus lágrimas, aquellas lágrimas que derramó antes de dormirse mientras él acariciaba su cabello, eran de nostalgia al comprender que nunca nadie la había amado realmente. Porque Ron tenía razón, ahora ella lo sabía: ¿Cómo se puede amar a alguien a quien ni siquiera se conoce?

- Greengrass, ¿estás ahí?- llegó la voz de Theodore Nott a través de la puerta. Daphne había pasado toda la mañana encerrada desde su regreso, simplemente pensando. No tenía grandes deseos de hablar con nadie, pero sabía que Theodore seguiría insistiendo si lo que tenía planeado era hablarle, por lo que se levantó y dejo la puerta abierta para permitirle el ingreso, volviendo luego a dejarse caer sobre la cama. Ni siquiera se había molestado en encender la luz mientras lo hacía.

Fue consciente de cómo la puerta se cerraba; como los pasos lentos de Theodore recorrían la habitación hasta alcanzar su cama, y de cómo tomaba asiento en el borde de ella. Su rostro pálido brillaba en la penumbrosa habitación, y su cabello, algo más largo de lo que solía usarlo en Hogwarts, enmarcaba maravillosamente su rostro. Daphne recordó de pronto por qué se había sentido siempre fascinada por ese niño trágico y silencioso.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó él de pronto y ella se sintió obligada a incorporarse para quedar sentada junto a él.

- Creí que ya no te importaba lo que me sucediera…- dijo, en un claro reclamo por todo aquel tiempo en que la había ignorado.

- Tú sabes que sí… Siempre me ha importado.- sonrió él.

- ¿Es así?- lo enfrentó ella. Se preguntaba de pronto si él alguna vez la había querido realmente. En los tiempos de Hogwarts, y luego que ella rompiera con el quinto de una seguidilla de novios cuyos nombres ya no recordaba, Theodore Nott se convirtió en su obsesión. Todo había partido una noche en la sala común, en que él parecía especialmente triste y a ella le resultó más bello que nunca. Se acercó lo suficiente para conseguir un beso y el resto se dio solo. En los meses siguientes y hasta que él dejara Hogwarts, fueron inseparables. Ella le contó todo sobre su vida, incluso aquel secreto que la atormentaba. Y él, por su parte, no parecía aburrirse de ella nunca. Pero algo faltaba siempre: Theodore nunca hablaba de él. Ni aún a ella que se lo había confesado todo. Jamás aclaró ninguna de las dudas de la joven, ni dio a conocer más que la fecha de su cumpleaños y que odiaba tanto al padre como a la abuela con los que se había criado, sin jamás explicar razones. Ahora ella comprendía que la relación nunca fue correspondida en ese sentido.- ¿De verdad te importo, Theo?

Él guardó silencio por un instante, y cubriendo el bello rostro de la joven con sus manos lo atrajo hacia él para besarla. Daphne permitió el contacto, al principio, pero ya no era la dulce sensación de antes. Ahora aquel beso estaba lleno de preguntas a las que no veía las respuestas más agradables.

- ¿Cómo murió tu madre?- preguntó ella de pronto, cuando él se había apartado sólo para darle respiro. Pero ante esa pregunta, Theodore Nott permaneció estático un instante, observándola, sin dejar que ella pudiera comprender lo que pensaba.- Ni siquiera sé eso de ti…

- ¿Y para qué necesitas saber eso?- susurró él, peligrosamente cerca de ella.- ¿Acaso no basta con saber que me gusta tocarte?- atrajo el mentón de ella a sus labios para besarlo.- ¿Acaso no basta saber que he extrañado tus labios todo este tiempo?- unió sus labios a los de ella y sus fríos dedos se enredaron en los dorados cabellos de la joven para estrechar aún más el contacto.- ¿No basta con que sepas que nunca he deseado a nadie tanto como a ti?- en los próximos dos movimientos la tuvo entre su cuerpo y la cama. Su boca la mantenía incapacitada para hablar y sus manos recorrían su cuerpo en aquel modo que ella tanto había extrañado todo ese tiempo. La idea de sentirse deseada siempre la había excitado. Siempre. ¿Por qué entonces ahora sentía que faltaba algo? ¿Por qué la embargaba aquella sensación de vacío mientras él la besaba?

Daphne puso sus manos sobre el pecho de él, para alejarlo. Theodore parecía extrañamente contrariado cuando se separó de ella y la quedó mirando con una ceja alzada a modo de pregunta. Daphne terminó de sentarse y arregló su cabello en silencio, ante los ojos expectantes de él.

- Lo siento… -dijo ella de pronto clavando en él sus ojos azules.- pero eso ya no suficiente.

Y sin esperar respuesta, se puso de pie y dejó el cuarto, sin siquiera voltear en dirección a Theodore Nott. Tenía ya tantos problemas propios a los que buscar solución, que las posibles consecuencias de su negativa en Nott la tenían sin cuidado. Mucho menos sus sentimientos, si es que estos existían.

Descendió las escaleras como una autómata, sin saber realmente a dónde la dirigían sus pasos. Simplemente necesitaba caminar, como lo hacía en la mansión de sus padres cuando algún nuevo mimo hacia su hermana le recordaba su precaria situación afectiva; o en Hogwarts, cuando caminaba tardes enteras alrededor del lago, solo para dejar su mente en blanco. Tan abstraída iba en la difícil tarea de interpretar sus propias emociones, que no se percató de que alguien había dicho su nombre hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro.

- ¿Estás bien?- se sorprendió un poco al encontrar los azules ojos de Ronald Weasley fijos en ella con expresión preocupada. Asintió sin abrir los labios y se quedó ahí, estática, sin saber qué más hacer.- Como habías estado encerrada pensé que te sentías mal o algo…

- ¿Por qué habría de sentirme mal?- preguntó de pronto, extrañamente a la defensiva. Si Weasley sentía lástima de ella por haberla rechazado, se podía ir al demonio. ¡Cómo odiaba la lástima!

- Porque estuvimos mucho tiempo con la ropa mojada.- dijo él poniéndose súbitamente rojo.- pensé que podrías haberte resfriado.

- No…- respondió algo aliviada.- Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

Ron se pasó los próximos cinco minutos de pie junto a ella, explicándole sobre las dos ocasiones que había creído tener fiebre aquella tarde, los escasos cuatro estornudos que lo atacaron mientras comía, y la sensación de moco atrapado en las narices que le confirmaba que su cuadro podría empeorar pese a que su madre se negaba a creer que estuviera realmente enfermo. Daphne lo contempló durante aquellos largos cinco minutos sin decir nada, ni oír nada tampoco. Tan confundida estaba con todo.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?- le oyó decir de pronto, al comprender que él seguía hablando.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que tuviste un novio muggle.- ella negó con la cabeza. Le parecía curioso que el pelirrojo tomara nota de aquel detalle.

- Debes aprender a distinguir cuando hablo en serio y cuando solo bromeo.

- Y entonces cómo… ¿cómo sabías todas esas cosas de los muggles?- preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido sin comprender. Daphne mordió su labio. ¿Sería buena idea hablar de los quince días que pasó oculta entre muggles la primera vez que huyó de su casa? No. Eso solo llevaría a más preguntas que ella no quería responder ahora, porque podría generar que él sintiera lástima por ella, ¡tan dados eran los Gryffindor a obsequiar su lástima!, y ella aborrecía la idea de merecer la lástima de nadie.

- ¿Nunca se te ocurrió que existen libros enteros dedicados a los muggles?

- Supongo- respondió él, rascándose la cabeza. Parecía incómodo.

- ¿Por qué no te gustan las rubias?- preguntó ella de pronto, con expresión seria. Ron la miró con extrañeza.

- ¿Quién dijo que no me gustan las rubias?

- Tú lo dijiste.- Él se la quedó mirando con la boca algo más abierta que de costumbre intentando rebatirla, pero, aunque no recordaba haber dicho aquello, sabía bien que solía decir cosas que luego no recordaba.

- Seguro hablaba de Lavander… Es la única rubia con quien me he relacionado y la verdad es que la experiencia no fue del todo agradable. Era muy molesta a veces…

- Pero no todas las rubias somos así.- quiso aclarar ella enfrentándolo.

- No… supongo que no.- se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera importancia.

Lo curioso es que en ningún momento él pareció percatarse de por qué ella quería aclarar ese punto. En ningún momento pareció darse cuenta de que Daphne era rubia. Y ella no sabía si aquello era o no una buena señal.

-HP-

Hermione no lograba salir de su asombro ante la propuesta que hizo Lupin para que Malfoy ayudara a Harry con las sesiones de Oclumencia que éste había iniciado con Snape. De nada sirvió que el hombre lobo dijera que Draco era el más capacitado en esas artes, ni del particular don que tenían en ello los Black, que sin duda el hijo de Narcissa había heredado. La negativa de Harry fue terminante.

Pero lo más extraño para Hermione fue el terror que había en los ojos de su amigo al negarse. Era miedo, sin duda, lo que sentía ante la idea de que el rubio tuviera acceso a sus recuerdos, un miedo que Hermione no lograba explicar.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocultas, Potter?- preguntó Malfoy con su labio torcido y su característica arrogancia cuando Lupin se había retirado ya, algo decepcionado ante la negativa de Harry.- ¿Temes que me entere de tus sueños mojados con la comadreja?

Pero Harry no contestó nada. La rabia bullía en él contemplando la autosuficiente sonrisa en los labios del rubio. Si aún fuera un joven inmaduro le habría dejado ahí mismo ver un par de recuerdos para borrarle la sonrisa de los labios. Pero Harry ya no era un inmaduro. No era el mismo que había arrojado el SECTUMSEMPRA sobre Malfoy sin siquiera saber el tipo de hechizo que era, para luego aterrarse ante las consecuencias. Había madurado lo suficiente para comprender que la estúpida arrogancia del rubio se debía al desconocimiento, a que ignoraba lo que él sabía. Y el saber daba a Harry cierto poder, ciertamente, pero también la responsabilidad de medir consecuencias. Por eso, sin decir nada, se retiró del lugar, mordiéndose la lengua de pura rabia. Aún no había madurado lo suficiente como para no sentir rabia.

- Considerando que es gracias a él que estás aquí, deberías mostrarte algo más agradecido- dijo Hermione cuando quedaron a solas. Draco se giró hacia ella con una expresión difícil de interpretar. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sacarle eso en cara? ¡Maldita bruja! Le habría gustado dar una respuesta ingeniosa, pero eso podía echar por tierra sus planes, por lo que se limitó a observarla en aquel modo que generaba en ella el rubor que la delataba. Curiosamente, en esta ocasión no parecía tener el efecto esperado, pues ella seguía de pie junto a la puerta, a poca distancia de él mismo, con la mirada fija en sus ojos y una extraña expresión en el rostro que él no lograba definir. Habría querido decir algo, pero de pronto no supo qué. Aquellas extrañas actitudes que tenía Granger no estaban en su repertorio de posibilidades esperables.

Se preguntaba, sin embargo, cuánto tiempo podría mantenerse ella sin hablar, a sabiendas de que la joven no era buena para los silencios, por lo que él se limitó a mirarla con suficiencia desde la esquina donde se había mantenido todo ese rato, con la espalda cómodamente apoyada en la pared. Hasta que ella abrió los labios y él se dispuso a recibir una pregunta referente a cualquier cosa, excepto lo que ella preguntó en ese momento.

- ¿Por qué te negaste a matarme?

-HP-

_Ella nota como la sonrisa se borra de los labios del joven ante su pregunta. Y se cuestiona si no será que él tampoco tiene una respuesta para ello._

"_Quizás quería ser como Potter por un día y dármelas de héroe…", dice él de pronto, a modo de burla, despegando su espalda de la pared y caminando hacia ella con los ojos entrecerrados, lenta, muy lentamente. Su expresión se hace seria de pronto. "O quizás tenía buenas razones para hacerlo."_

"_¿Qué razones?", pregunta ella, dejando traslucir más ansiedad de la que quisiera y se reprocha mentalmente._

"_Tal vez aquella bofetada que me diste en tercer año despertó en mí algún masoquista cariño por ti.", dice él, dando otro paso, "O tal vez en algún momento me di cuenta que Voldemort era un imbécil y que había llegado la hora de que alguien se lo dijera", otro paso, "O quizás tuve un arranque suicida y creí que era ese un buen modo de conseguir que me matara." Hermione ha pegado su espalda a la muralla al notar lo cerca que se encuentra él de ella misma. "O tal vez, en verdad siempre he sentido algo por ti… Aunque ni aún ahora sabría decir bien qué es…", y los ojos de ella se abren más de lo que parece natural y ella intenta inútilmente frenar lo acelerado de su respiración. No quiere que él note el efecto que han tenido en ella sus palabras, porque todo es una burla. Debe serlo, ¿o no?_

"_Malfoy, yo…", intenta detenerlo, pero él pone uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de ella a fin de silenciarla, y Hermione obedece, sin saber qué más hacer. El contacto quema. Su rostro está a escasos centímetros del de ella y sus ojos, más grises que nunca, recorren su cara con una intensidad sin precedentes. Y siente como él inhala profundo, como queriendo capturar el aroma de ella y sonríe, en aquel modo tan particular que tiene él de sonreír._

_Ella siente el estómago contraerse ante el suspenso, ante las ansias, ante el misterio. Ante la duda de lo que está a punto de ocurrir. Y de un momento a otro, los fríos dedos de él se han movido desde sus labios hasta el ángulo de su mentón, conteniendo toda aquella parte del rostro de ella en una sola mano. ¡Qué pequeño se siente su rostro entre aquellas manos! Su piel la quema como hielo, y las mejillas de ella arden en un modo que nunca lo habían hecho, intensificando aún más el contacto. Hielo y Fuego: es todo en lo que ella puede pensar._

_Y de pronto el pulgar de él acaricia su pómulo y ella siente que ha perdido el habla, y la movilidad, y el oído, y cualquier sentido que no esté siendo utilizado en él… En el modo en que él la toca, en el modo en que él la mira. En el aroma que emana de su cuerpo y en cómo sus irises se han transformado en un delgado anillo gris alrededor de un fondo negro._

_El cálido aliento de él le llega de golpe, y es dulce y agradable, y promete tantas cosas… Y ella tiembla, y la vergüenza que le provoca su propia reacción ante él no hace más que empeorar las cosas. Y la otra mano de él se ha enredado en su cabello y ahora sus labios respiran cerca de su oído, besando el lóbulo de su oreja, y luego descienden, hasta aquel punto sensible en su cuello de cuya existencia ella nunca supo… hasta ahora. Y se pregunta cuántos otros puntos tan sensibles como ese existirán en su cuerpo. Y lo imagina a él descubriéndolos y se estremece._

_Tiembla torpemente, lo sabe, pero es incapaz de hacer nada para no hacerlo. Y la nariz de él juguetea con la punta de su propia nariz, y sus ojos grises se clavan en sus ojos, y es ese el momento exacto en que ella siente que todo está perdido, que no hay forma de que pueda negar a Malfoy lo que al parecer está pronto a tomar de ella._

_Y el contacto se produce… y el beso se produce y el mundo explota alrededor. Pero no es solo un beso, piensa ella, sino un sinfín de besos que conforman uno. Y él juguetea con su labio superior, lo humedece con sus propios labios y respira sobre ella. Luego el inferior, y lo muerde, hasta un punto intermedio entre el placer y el dolor. Pero ella no se queja. Y de un momento a otro siente su lengua dentro de ella y ella no sabe como impedírselo, aunque tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo. ¡Se siente tan bien!, tan natural, tan cómo debía ser un beso. Y el devora su boca con unas ansias que ella no creía posible, y sin querer, y sin saberlo, ella lo besa también, con un deseo que jamás creyó poder sentir._

_Su estómago se contrae, sus labios se sienten más cálidos y más grandes que nunca, una tibia humedad la incomoda entre sus piernas, pero no quiere prestar atención a ello por el momento. Y sus brazos viajan a envolver la ancha espalda de él y él sonríe. El muy maldito sonríe. Pero ella piensa que ya no importa. Lo único que tiene importancia ahora es aquella sensación vertiginosa que la envuelve, en la que ella quiere dejarse caer y perderse. En la maravilla de besar sus labios._

_Ni aún el vergonzoso estremecimiento con que su cuerpo responde a sus caricias le importa ya. Ni si quiera el creciente deseo de que él la toque donde nadie la ha tocado antes. Sabe que más tarde se odiará por esto. Pero ahora no quiere pensar en ello, no mientras las manos de él la recorren por completo y descienden hasta su espalda, y más abajo, hacia un punto que ella habría considerado indecente y que ahora le parece de lo más santo. Y cuando ya la ha aprisionado contra su cuerpo hasta que sus caderas están unidas, una de sus manos asciende nuevamente a sus cabellos e intensifica el beso. Y ella no quiere que deje de besarla nunca._

_Y ella mueve sus manos por la espalda de él en un modo casi descarado del que se avergonzará más tarde, ejerciendo una inútil presión, pues mayor cercanía no es posible. Y el mundo parece haberse detenido más allá de ellos y de ese instante._

_Él es Draco Malfoy y ella es Hermione Granger, intenta recordarlo, pero no logra encontrar ninguna objeción en ello para hacer lo que hace, ni para sentir lo que siente, y es que todo parece tan natural y tan correcto… Tan como debe ser un beso._

-Fin del Capítulo 5-

Uff! Si dejé pasar algún error de redacción u ortográfico espero me lo perdonen, pues en media hora he tenido que releerlo y corregirlo para poder enviarlo ahora, ya que durante el fin de semana no sé si encuentre tiempo.

Un saludo cariñoso a todos los que dejan comentarios… A los que no… ¡A comentar! O me pongo en huelga y no escribo ni una línea más!

Saludos a todos…

Trabajaré en el siguiente chap apenas logre dormir un poco.

Alex.


	6. Chapter 6: DEAN THOMAS

_**Declaración: si Draco fuera mío… Ni se imaginan lo que haría con él! Ja ja ja. Pero sigue siendo de Rowling.**_

_**¡Y he aquí que estoy de vuelta! En verdad no pueden decir que no cumplo cuando digo que actualizaré rápido. Muchas gracias por sus anteriores comentarios y si ese capítulo les ha gustado, creo que este las dejará sin palabras, pues aquí hay un poco de todo, así que les repito la misma advertencia: DEBEN LEERLO TODO (Dean, Luna, Nott, Daphne, Ron, etc, etc…), o habrán situaciones en los capítulos por venir que de lo contrario no comprenderán.**_

_**Antes de comenzar a leer, tengo un anuncio: desde julio en adelante tendré al fin más tiempo para mí… ya arreglé las cosas para que así sea, así que mis agradecimientos a todos los que me han apoyado hasta ahora y me han aconsejado evaluar prioridades. **_

_**Advertencia 1: Capítulo laaaaaaaargo. Pero necesario. No me gusta fragmentar las ideas así que lo dejé enterito… Café y galletas son recomendables, y si… también sirve la cerveza, ja ja ja.**_

_**Advertencia 2: ¿Recuerdan que esto es material para mayores de 18, verdad? Bueno… dejémoslo en 15. **_

_**Ahora si… ¡A leer!**_

**CAPÍTULO 6: DEAN THOMAS**

"_**¡Pobre chiquita mía! Sólo por una peligrosa ignorancia de su naturaleza ha podido nacer ese ensueño en su cabeza. Le suplico que no crea que él guarda tesoros de bondad bajo ese exterior sombrío. No es un diamante en bruto… ni una perla oculta, sino un hombre despiadado, tan cruel como un lobo."**_

**CUMBRES BORRASCOSAS- Emily Brönte.**

Draco estaba seguro que de no ser por la inoportuna intervención de Dean Thomas, habría podido conseguir mucho más de Granger. El modo en que ella había correspondido al beso no dejaba dudas. La muy bruja lo quería. ¡Había que ver lo masoquistas que podían ser los gryffindor! Porque, después de todo lo que él le había hecho durante años, tener por él algún sentimiento distinto al desprecio debía ser masoquismo.

De todos modos, Draco no se quejaba, pues fuera por la razón que fuera que Granger lo deseara, era esa una buena oportunidad para fastidiar a Weasley. ¡Cómo le habría gustado ver la cara que la comadreja pondría si lo supiera! Pero no era el momento. Había mucho más que hacer con Granger antes que llegara ese momento, y al parecer, la tarea no sería del todo desagradable, pues la sangresucia había demostrado ser bastante fogosa cuando quería.

Sonrió sin querer al recordar el sabor de su boca, el aroma a miel de su cabello enmarañado y la tibieza de su piel. Nunca habría imaginado que besar a la come libros pudiera ser tan agradable, pero lo era, y la idea de cuántas otras cosas agradables se podrían hacer con ella pululaba en su cabeza constantemente.

Por suerte había sentido los pasos de Thomas acercarse, de modo que se apartó de ella a tiempo para que él no viera nada. Así pues, nadie más que él y ella sabían de ese beso y estaba seguro, por la vergüenza reflejada en el rostro de ella cuando salió del cuarto junto a Thomas, que ella no se lo diría a nadie. Y el que fuese algo oculto a los ojos de los demás solo añadía más encanto a la situación. No encontraba la hora de volver a verla, y mientras terminaba de mezclar los ingredientes de su nueva poción en la fría soledad del sótano, planeaba como debía ser ese reencuentro.

Sólo una cosa lo molestaba, y era la fastidiosa sensación de estar haciendo algo incorrecto que lo atormentaba constantemente, por mucho que él quisiera ignorarla. ¿Desde cuándo tenía conciencia? Incluso mientras la besaba, mientras devoraba su boca pensando en cómo ardería Weasley de rabia si los viera, la idea de herir a la joven lo incomodaba, e imaginar el llanto de ella le revolvía el estómago. Pero no debía pensar en eso. No ahora que comenzaba a divertirse. Además, nunca antes había sentido remordimientos al hacer daño a Granger. ¿De dónde entonces venía aquello? Sólo esperaba que, fuese lo que fuese, desapareciera pronto.

-HP-

Dean observaba de cerca de Hermione mientras el profesor Lupin explicaba las razones por las cuales debían tomar una participación más activa en la batalla que libraban los de la Orden. Dean no tenía ninguna razón especial para oponerse a la idea de entrenarse sino todo lo contrario. Hacía tiempo que comenzaba a sentirse inútil encerrado en aquellas cuatro paredes donde poco a poco iba olvidando lo aprendido en Hogwarts, mientras se convertía en un inerte espectador de los progresos de Potter. Pero ahora no quería pensar en eso, sino en Hermione. En ella, y en la extraña situación en que la había descubierto junto a Malfoy.

Había ido en busca de la joven a instancias de Lupin, cuando la encontró junto a Malfoy, con los labios muy rojos y el cabello desordenado. Ciertamente no parecían estar terminando una discusión, como habría sido lo esperable tratándose de ellos dos. Aún así, Hermione lo había seguido en silencio sin siquiera volver a mirar al rubio, y el Slytherin había observado la escena sin emitir comentario, lo que era aún más sospechoso.

¿Sería posible que entre Hermione y Malfoy…? El solo pensarlo le hacía hervir la sangre, pero no por la relación entre esos dos en si, si no por la idea de que los Slytherin estuvieran conquistando a las pobres incautas. Lo que Malfoy hiciera o dejara de hacer lo tenía sin cuidado, pero el hecho de que fuera Slytherin le recordaba lo que estaba haciendo el otro, el que sí le importaba, el maldito de Theodore Nott. No era lo que pudiera ocurrir a Hermione el problema, sino que pudieran hacer sufrir a Luna.

Luna…

Tras ser rescatados de la Mansión Malfoy, y antes de llegar a Grimmauld Place, Luna y él iniciaron lo que prometía ser una hermosa amistad en el tiempo compartido en casa de los Weasley. Incluso después de llegar al cuartel de la Orden, una de las razones que tuvo él para quedarse fue precisamente ella, protegerla a ella, que siempre parecía tan frágil, tan inocente, y tan hermosa.

No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a verla hermosa, pero fue gradual. Fue en el tiempo que tuvo para conocerla. En el tiempo que tuvo para compartir con ella y darse cuenta de lo hermosos que eran sus sentimientos y de la maravillosa sencillez de sus locuras. No es que Luna fuera realmente loca, como la gente creía, sino que tenía una fe tan ciega en los demás, y compartía con tanta convicción las creencias de aquellos que quería para no hacerles daño, que salía de la norma, y por ello la gente la consideraba excéntrica. Pero él había quedado encantado con aquella pureza del alma de la joven. Había quedado fascinado con su capacidad de comprender a todos sin que mediaran palabras, maravillado con su especial habilidad para dar esperanzas en los momentos de angustia, y prendado, en un modo que nunca creyó posible, de la belleza de sus ojos.

Sin embargo, Dean no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos, ni tampoco estuvo seguro de ellos hasta el día en que apareció Theodore Nott. Y para entonces, ya era demasiado tarde. Él mismo, molesto ante la cercanía que el Slytherin mostraba con la rubia, se fue alejando de ella cuando él estaba presente, cediendo, sin saberlo, más y más espacio al maldito. Y de un momento a otro, antes que él pudiera notarlo, Luna y Nott eran inseparables.

Hacía solo unas semanas, al verlos tan juntos, con Nott respirando tan cerca de la oreja de la rubia, toda la rabia acumulada durante esos meses contra el slytherin bulló en él, sin encontrar mejor opción que provocarlo cuando lo tuvo cerca. Desafortunadamente las cosas no salieron bien, y terminó suspendido del techo y boca abajo, sin que Nott hubiese dicho palabra alguna. El muy ruin manejaba magia sin varita, y por la maquiavélica sonrisa que inundó su cara al tenerlo a su merced, Dean comprendió que el joven era en verdad peligroso. Más incluso que el engreído de Malfoy.

Pero Luna no veía esto, por supuesto, por más que él había intentando hacérselo ver. Ella solo sonrió y le dijo que "Theodore"- así lo llamaba ella- era en verdad una buena persona. Así era Luna, solo podía ver bondad en la gente. ¡Y el maldito slytherin se aprovechaba de ello!

- ¿Ocurre algo, Dean?- preguntó Lupin de pronto, obligándolo a regresar su atención a lo que hablaban. El negó con la cabeza y aseguró que estaba deseoso de participar de la Orden. Lo mismo hicieron los demás, a excepción de Parvati Patil, quien dijo no entender por qué tenían ellos que arriesgar su vida cuando los Slytherin podían quedarse vegetando en aquel lugar sin participar de nada. Y ante esa pregunta, el pecho de Lupin se hinchó de alegría ante su feliz idea y la expuso. Dean no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-HP-

- ¿De modo que quieren que nosotros participemos de la Orden?- preguntó Daphne con cierto escepticismo. Theodore y Draco estaban junto a ella, reunidos frente al hombre lobo y la mujer con cabello de colores llamativos que alegaba ser prima del rubio, mientras le exponían su demencial idea.- Nadie me habló de eso cuando me trajeron acá. De haber sabido me quedaba en Hogwarts.- explicó, molesta ante la idea de que le pidieran arriesgar su pellejo cuando la habían llegado ahí precisamente prometiéndole seguridad.

- No estamos diciendo que tengan que salir a perseguir mortífagos, Daphne- habló Tonks, tropezando con la alfombra cuando caminaba hacia ellos, lo que la obligó a apoyar su mano en la mesa para evitar caer. Daphne se preguntó cómo hacía esa auror para sobrevivir siendo tan torpe.- Es más bien que estén entrenados por si llega el momento de…

- ¿Por si se les acaban los aurores y no tienen a qué echar mano?- preguntó Draco, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una ceja alzada.

- Es una forma de verlo…- soltó Tonks.

- La otra es pensar que así estarán más preparados en caso de que logren atacarnos aquí.- agregó Lupin.- Tarde o temprano llegarán aquí, y ustedes lo saben. Por eso es conveniente que participen del entrenamiento. Podrían aprender muchas cosas que…

- ¿Y qué podrían enseñarme ustedes que no haya aprendido ya de mi adorable tía?- preguntó Draco altanero. Lupin lo miró en silencio pues Malfoy tenía razón. ¿Qué podía ofrecer a alguien educado por la mano derecha de Voldemort? ¿Practicar inocentes encantamientos?

- Yo no tengo una tía tan avezada en hechizos que me enseñe, pero puedo batírmelas con lo que sé, gracias.- dictaminó Daphne, aun molesta ante la idea de que quisieran arriesgar su bello pellejo. Si algún día quería hacerse la valiente y enfrentarse a los mortífagos, no sería porque alguien más la enviara como si fuese un elfo doméstico ¡¿Qué se habían creído esos dos?

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Theodore?- preguntó Tonks, mirando al muchacho que se había mantenido en silencio con la espalda pegada al respaldo de la silla, y mirando al vacío. Giró a mirar a la bruja como si de un bicho molesto se tratara.

- ¿Qué pueden enseñarme?

- ¡Oh!, muchas cosas…- brillaron los ojos de Tonks con entusiasmo- Ustedes no terminaron Hogwarts así que hay muchos encantamientos que aún no conocen, como…

- ¿Como invocar una cortina de agua, o generar escudos protectores, o a utilizar la magia antigua para salvar a los que amamos?- su sonrisa se torció con burla.- Nada de eso servirá con "ellos", y ustedes lo saben. Pues mientras ustedes luchan por defenderse, los otros buscan la muerte de todos y cada uno de los de la Orden. Esa es la razón por la cual ellos siguen multiplicándose, ya sea entre las filas del señor oscuro o en Azkaban, mientras los aurores son cada vez menos. "Ellos" los están aniquilando y seguirán haciéndolo mientras ustedes quieran mantener la pureza de sus inocentes almas.

Lupin lo observó en silencio un largo instante. Ni siquiera Tonks se atrevía a hablar. Porque era cierto. Todos y cada uno de ellos titubeaban cada vez que debía generar un daño real en el oponente, porque habían normas de por medio, y leyes, y juicios. Los mortífagos, en cambio, atacaban a matar. Ellos no daban oportunidades ni tenían más código moral que la supervivencia. Eso, sin duda, los ponía en desventaja.

- Tienes razón.- dijo al fin Lupin, para sorpresa de todos.- Los mortífagos nos llevan mucha ventaja.- sus ojos se clavaron en Nott- Y creo que por lo mismo, ustedes son los más indicados para enseñar a los demás el modo correcto de atacarlos.

Todos tornaron a mirar al hombre lobo. Nunca nadie había acusado tan abiertamente a Nott de ser un mortífago. Todos lo suponían, pero nadie lo había dicho. Theodore arqueó la sonrisa en aquel modo que tenía de hacerlo y desabotonó su manga izquierda, sin despegar los ojos de Lupin, hasta que la blanca piel de su antebrazo estuvo expuesta al hombre.

- No hay ninguna marca ahí, como puede ver.- dijo a Lupin. Draco se maravilló del poder de convencimiento de Nott. Hasta él le habría creído de no saber la verdad; de no saber que, con marca en el antebrazo o no, Theodore sí era un mortífago.

- ¿Puedes enseñar lo que sabes?- preguntó Lupin, ignorando la desafiante actitud de Nott. El silencio se mantuvo unos instantes más.

- No importa lo que les enseñe. Jamás estarán realmente dispuestos a usarlo.- alegó el joven.

- ¿Lo harán?- volvió a preguntar Lupin, esta vez girando sus ojos también a Malfoy.

- Con una condición…- y una maquiavélica sonrisa se posó en los labios del rubio.

-HP-

- ¡No puedo creer que hayan aceptado esto!- alegaba Ron en el comedor. Harry, Hermione y Ginny lo miraban en silencio.

- Al parecer, fue la única condición que pusieron.- repuso Harry, como si la cosa no importara.

- ¿Y tú no harás nada?- seguía Ron- ¿No te importa dejar que ese maldito te de órdenes y aproveche cada instante para ponerte en ridículo? Porque eso hará, Harry. Si son ellos quienes dirigen los entrenamientos en lugar de ti, Malfoy buscará la forma de ponerte en ridículo.

- ¿Qué otra solución ves?- interrumpió Hermione- Lupin insiste en que deben enseñarnos y la verdad es que… puede que tenga razón. No me mires con esa cara, Ron. Todos sabemos que ellos conocen gran parte de los hechizos que utilizarán los mortífagos contra nosotros algún día. Yo no digo que debamos aprender a utilizarlos, porque la mayoría van en contra de lo que nosotros representamos, pero ¿no te parece que es una buena oportunidad para saber cómo contraatacar?

- Hermione tiene razón.- los tres giraron a mirar a Ginny- Además, ¿qué esperaban? Malfoy es un engreído y siempre lo ha sido, no existe modo de que acepte estar a las órdenes de Harry durante el entrenamiento. Pero allá afuera, Malfoy será el mismo cobarde de siempre, y entonces será Harry quien deba dirigirnos. ¿Qué importa aguantar mientras tanto a ese idiota mimado?

Hermione despegó los labios para decir algo en defensa de Malfoy pero guardó silencio. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que el rubio ya no era un cobarde? ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué ahora le gustaban los hijos de muggles? Ni ella misma tenía la certeza de ello, por mucho que deseara que así fuera.

Cuando la discusión terminó y caminaba de regreso a su cuarto, pensaba en él, y en el beso. En aquel primer beso- porque, ahora sabía que el contacto de labios que había tenido con Krum no contaba como tal- que había sido todo y más de lo que había imaginado nunca. Un beso que la había hecho olvidar todo lo ocurrido antes y que le prometía mil sensaciones futuras tanto o más placenteras, aunque ella no creía que algo pudiera superar aquella sensación vertiginosa de caer en el limbo del olvido absoluto y el renacer y el desear que todo siguiera un curso natural donde él caminara a su lado… ¡Qué ilusa se sentía a veces! Golpeó su cabeza con su mano al notar que pensaba tonterías, pero es que todo en ella quería pensar así. Todo en ella quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que era el día más feliz de su vida y que todo era perfecto, porque había participado de la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. Pero entonces, su parte racional le recordaba con quién había sido ese beso, y la preocupación la embargaba. Aunque aún no lograba borrarle la sonrisa de los labios. Después de todo, él ya no era un mortífago y nadie más sabía de lo que había entre ambos. ¿Quién por tanto podía decirle nada? ¿A qué temer si no podían juzgar lo que no imaginarían nunca? Porque en verdad aquella relación era inimaginable.

Y en su cuarto, sobre la cama, rememoraba el beso. Y lo imaginaba tocándola, deseándola, amándola… en algún mundo imaginario donde aquello fuera posible.

-HP-

Luna danzaba al compás de una música inexistente, tarareando una melodía que nada tenía que ver con el ritmo de sus pasos, mientras observaba el tul del largo vestido ondear entre sus piernas. Había descubierto ese cuarto una tarde, por accidente. Atiborrado de cajas llenas de libros y mapas, y cuadros sin rostros, y alfombras y ropas, y baúles y fotos, y quien sabe cuántas cosas más que habían arrumbado ahí cuando la Orden hizo su llegada, relegando aquel gran cuarto a guardar tesoros viejos que se cubrían de polvo, polillas y arañas.

En medio de esos baúles encontró el viejo vestido que ahora usaba, un vestido que debió ser muy caro y elegante cincuenta años atrás, pero que ahora estaba algo apolillado y pasado de moda, pero no para Luna, para quien, aquella tela desteñida por el tiempo tenía el encanto del misterio. ¿A quién había pertenecido? ¿Con ocasión de qué fue comprado? ¿Habrá hecho feliz a su dueña la noche en que se estrenó? ¿Habrá atraído con él la mirada del hombre amado?

Daba vueltas y vueltas hasta marearse en su danza sin sentido, mientras un par de espejos cubiertos de polvo, por detrás de unos libros arrumbados, le devolvían una distorsionada imagen de una joven pálida y soñadora. De una joven que vivía de esperanzas en un mundo que se caía a pedazos. Que veía amor, incluso en aquellos ojos que, bien sabía, no podían amarla.

- Te he estado buscando.- resonó la voz de Theodore Nott a sus espaldas, haciéndola girar con sorpresa. El joven apoyaba su espalda en la puerta y la observaba. Al parecer, llevaba un rato observándola. La idea de la burla asomó por un instante en el infantil corazón de la joven, pero negó con la cabeza, cerró los ojos, y la alejó de sus pensamientos como lo hacía siempre, para poder mirar hacia aquellos ojos negros que la habían embrujado y no desmoronarse frente a él. No dejarle ver que ella "sabía". No podía hacerlo, no cuando él fingía para que todos estuvieran bien. No cuando él estaba con ella para que Voldemort no llegara a ellos.

- Baila conmigo…- caminó hacia él, tendiendo sus brazos, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, y tomó sus frías manos entre las suyas para arrastrarlo a la imaginaria pista de baile. Y él camino con ella un paso, dos, tres, sin dejar de mirarla, sin soltar sus manos, pero luego ya no se movió. No bailaba. Simplemente la observaba atento, con una expresión en su rostro que era extraña… No… más que extraña. Era una expresión que no transmitía nada, que no decía nada. No era la mirada de un hombre, no… no eran ojos humanos. Pero a Luna no le daba miedo. Algo de bondad había en él. Lo sabía. Ella lo sabía o, más bien, quería creerlo.- ¿No quieres bailar?- preguntó suplicante, sin soltar las manos de él, y vio como los labios del joven se arqueaba en una sonrisa. Sus ojos negros se entrecerraron, mientras daba otro paso, para quedar más cerca de ella. Mucho más cerca, y soltó una de sus manos para ubicarla en la espalda de Luna, y luego soltó la otra mano para alzarla hasta el mentón de la joven que observaba sin comprender, hasta que los negros ojos de Theodore comenzaron a acercarse y el corazón latió con fuerza dentro del pecho de ella.- ¡No!- exclamó débilmente, intentando retroceder, pero la mano tras su espalda se lo impidió.

Ella llevó su blancos brazos hasta el pecho de él y con sus manos lo empujó suavemente hasta que él retrocedió con una expresión contrariada en el rostro, mientras aflojaba su agarre sobre ella y la dejaba retroceder. Uno, dos pasos… solo eran dos pasos pero parecía mucho más.

- Lo siento…- se disculpó ella, sin saber realmente por qué se disculpaba.- Pero no puedo.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó él. Su voz no dejaba traslucir nada. No había reproche, no había molestia. No había… Nada. Y entonces, vino la pregunta que ella temía. La pregunta que todos hacían. La pregunta que ella misma se hacía.- ¿Acaso no sientes nada por mí?

- Si.- la sinceridad habló por ella.- Pero el sentimiento no es mutuo.

- ¿Y por qué crees entonces que paso contigo el día entero?- el rostro de Luna se giró hasta él en una expresión de franco dolor. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso? Tantas veces se hizo ella la misma pregunta. Tantas veces quiso hacerla a él. Pero encontró la respuesta en el modo más doloroso. Y ahora, ahora que lo había asumido, venía él y se lo preguntaba. Lo curioso es que no había reproche contra él, ni contra su fingimiento. No. Luna no era buena reprochando nada, pues pensaba que cada uno era culpable de su propia suerte. Ella había aceptado fingir también todo ese tiempo, pero había cosas que no podía fingir.

- Para mantener los pensamientos de Voldemort lejos de la Orden.- ella estaba sentada, con su rubio cabello cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro y sus ojos fijos en él. Vio como el rostro de Theodore se demudaba por completo en una expresión que, por un instante, le dio una apariencia más humana. Estaba contrariado, dudaba. Ella podía sentirlo pese a que él volvió a su actitud impenetrable al instante siguiente.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que…?

- Te oí hablar con Malfoy…- lo interrumpió ella antes que él intentara negarlo. No quería darle tiempo para que mintiera. No soportaba la idea de que él le mintiera otra vez y prefería mil veces su silencio a un engaño. Y entonces, tras un largo minuto de silencio en que ella inclinó el rostro a sabiendas de que era el fin de todo, escuchó una palabra que no esperaba. Una palabra que nadie habría creído. No de él.

- Lo siento.- fue un susurro más que otra cosa. Como si hubiera escapado por sus labios sin él quererlo. Era la confesión de todo. Era la aceptación del engaño. Sin embargo, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Luna. En lo único que ella podía pensar era en la sinceridad de aquel "lo siento", en que quizá por primera vez desde aquella tarde en que iniciaron su relación hipócrita, él estaba siendo sincero con ella.

- Yo no…- sonrió con expresión triste.- Tú no querías traicionar a los de la Orden y yo te he ayudado con eso… Y la verdad es que ha sido muy entretenido no estar sola todo este tiempo…- Los ojos negros de Nott transmitían desconcierto.- Pero un beso…- se sonrojó al decirlo- No puedo aceptarlo… No mientras ese beso no signifique nada para ti…- tomó aliento y clavó sus ojos en él esperando que comprendiera, esperando la perdonara por no participar de aquella farsa- Porque para mí significa todo…

No volteó a mirarlo. Las lágrimas se habían agolpado en sus ojos y todo cuanto quería era salir de ahí. No quería sus disculpas. No quería explicaciones. Sabía que ahora todo había acabado. Sabía que ya no habría más Luna y Nott, ni ningún otro comentario respecto al misterio de aquella relación extraña. Sus pasos resonaron en la habitación abandonada y el tul del vestido le rozaba las piernas. Ni aún se detuvo a quitárselo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Luna?- era la voz de Dean que la sorprendió camino a su cuarto. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa mal dibujada y negó con la cabeza. No quería hablar, o las lágrimas rodarían por su rostro. Puso su mano sobre la oscura mejilla del joven un instante, agradeciendo su preocupación, y siguió su camino sin decir nada. Pero en su corazón dolía hasta el silencio.

-HP-

- Esto es para ti.- dijo Daphne, sentándose junto a Ron en la mesa de la cocina, mientras le extendía una caja envuelta en papel rojo. El joven, que no terminaba de lamentarse con su madre, Hermione y quien quisiera oírlo por la terrible idea de Lupin, tragó su propia saliva, algo incómodo ante el inesperado gesto de ella. Sintió la mirada extrañada de Hermione, sentada frente a él, y luego los ojos de Molly girarse a contemplar la escena desde su ubicación frente al lavado donde terminaba de guardar los platos.- Es mi propia versión de las ranas de chocolate que, según quienes las han probado, no tienen nada que envidiarle a las verdaderas.

- Gracias.- fue todo lo que Ron pudo decir sintiendo sus mejillas arder. El rostro de Daphne estaba cerca… muy cerca del suyo.

- Habría querido preparar otro pastel de calabaza, pero con lo escaso que estamos de ingredientes, sólo encontré lo necesario para preparar esto. Pero estoy segura que las disfrutarás igualmente.- sonrió, tan maravillosamente como ella lo hacía, mordiendo parcialmente su labio. Los ojos de Ron viajaron hasta ese punto sin poder evitarlo, pero entonces la joven se puso de pie, posando momentáneamente su mano en el hombro de él al hacerlo, y al instante siguiente se había ido.

Ron podía sentir su brazo quemar en aquel lugar donde ella lo había tocado, pero no atinaba a hacer nada más que mirar la caja frente a él, sin siquiera atreverse a abrirla.

- Es una linda chica.- fue todo lo que dijo su madre antes de salir también de la cocina, con una sonrisa que él no se atrevió a interpretar.

-HP-

_Cuando Hermione era niña, su madre le leía un cuento sobre una casa de jengibre donde vivía una bruja encantadora que alimentaba a los niños para después comérselos. Ahora no puede dejar de pensar en ese cuento muggle cuando ve a Daphne junto a Ron. Y el pobre Hansel pelirrojo, demasiado ocupado en comer, no parece percatarse de las intenciones de la bruja._

"_¿Segura que no quieres?", pregunta Ron, extendiendo la caja, ya abierta hacia ella, que niega con la cabeza. Quiere decirle que pueden estar envenenadas, que recuerde que es una Slytherin; quiere decirle muchas cosas y debe preguntarse a sí misma si no será por celos. Pero no. Sabe que no son celos, sino miedo. Miedo a que Greengrass pueda herir al bueno de Ron. _

_- Daphne…- la llama por la espalda, cuando ha logrado alcanzarla a través del pasillo. El rubio cabello de la joven ondea encantadoramente cuando gira su blanco rostro en busca de la voz que la llama. Hermione observa su rostro y contiene su rabia, pues algo hay de trágico en aquel rostro tan hermoso. Algo asoma en aquella mirada azul que mueve su lástima. El tono de su voz se suaviza al volver a hablarla.- Sé que quizá no es de mi incumbencia pero…- Greengrass la observa con rabia, como a un bicho molesto. La observa con aquella mirada que reserva solo para ella, sin que Hermione logre entender el por qué de su odio. ¿No han dicho todos los demás que la rubia es encantadora?_

_- ¿Pero qué?- pregunta molesta._

_- No quiero que le hagas daño.- suelta Hermione de golpe, también molesta ante la agresiva expresión de la joven. Y Daphne alza una ceja y su sonrisa se tuerce en una mueca sarcástica. Seguro ha creído que lo hace por celos, piensa Hermione, y se siente obligada a aclarar.- No es por lo que crees…_

_- ¿Y qué es lo que creo?_

_- No estoy celosa… Es solo que Ron fue algo así como mi primer amor y, no quiero que sufra._

_- Bien.- dice la rubia aún sonriendo. Hermione no logra entender.- Pero ya que estamos aclarando las cosas, la advertencia también va para ti._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con…?_

_- Que no le hagas daño a Draco…- Hermione suelta una sonrisa ante tal idea. ¡cómo si pudiera ella hacerle daño a Malfoy! Y luego comprende lo que implica esa advertencia, y tiembla al sentirse descubierta, al saber que Greengrass lo sabe.- También fue algo así como mi primer amor.- Y la rubia se ha girado sin decir más, mientras Hermione se pregunta cómo lo ha sabido, ¿cómo es posible que Daphne…? Y entonces lo comprende todo, o eso cree._

_La cólera la inunda al imaginar cómo Malfoy y Greengrass han de burlarse a expensas de ella. Puede imaginarlo contándole que ha correspondido el beso, y a la rubia riendo, preguntándole si besa mejor que ella y a Malfoy asegurándole que besa horriblemente. Todo lo que pueda ser humillante y doloroso lo imagina mientras camina hacia su habitación a esconderse, a llorar, porque las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos, y entonces lo ve. Sube la escalera prendado de un libro, tan indiferente a ella que da rabia. Y los puños de las manos de ella se contraen, y el llanto se refrena, y camina a zancadas en dirección a él, que esta pronto a alcanzar la puerta de su cuarto._

"_¡Cobarde!", grita, sin saber que más gritar cuando lo tiene cerca, empujándolo con ambas manos de pura rabia. Él se gira, con expresión contrariada. Parece sorprendido de encontrarse con ella. "¿Por qué se lo has dicho?", le reclama. Él alza una ceja sin comprender, sin entender. En verdad parece inocente. Separa los labios para preguntar, pero ella se adelanta. "Greengrass lo sabe…", explica ella, y la expresión de él cambia. "¿Por qué se lo dijiste?", ella siente sus mejillas arder de indignación, la risa de Greengrass resuena en su cabeza una y otra vez._

"_Hace días que no hablo con Daphne", y ella siente un balde de agua fría caer sobre ella al oír esas palabras. ¿Será cierto lo que dice?_

"_¿Y cómo es que lo sabe entonces?"_

"_¿Que sabe qué?", y ahora lo que la inunda es la pena. Porque esa pregunta implica que para él nada ha ocurrido entre ellos. Nada significativo al menos. Y ella se siente una tonta por creer que había algo… _

"_Tienes razón…", dice, sin dar tiempo a que él diga nada, con el semblante triste y los ojos bajos. No se atreve siquiera a mirarlo. "No ha sido más que un beso". Puede sentir los ojos de él intensos sobre ella, pero no quiere girar su rostro a él. No soportaría ver la verdad ahí. Solo quiere huir. Dejar claro que para ella tampoco ha sido nada, aunque sea una mentira y huir._

"_¿Sólo un beso?", pregunta él, suena molesto. ¿Por qué se habrá molestado? _

"_¿Qué esperabas, Malfoy? ¿Que olvidara de un día para otro las ofensas recibidas durante años sólo porque besas bien?" y sus ojos encuentran sus ojos grises, donde reina el desconcierto. Pero ella no quiere caer en la trampa de esos ojos otra vez. No quiere sufrir, y sabe que si cede con él, terminará sufriendo. Es mejor acabar con todo ahora. "Un beso no significa nada", y él entrecierra los ojos al contemplarla, como si analizara lo de cierto que había en sus palabras. "¿En verdad creíste que…?", pero no termina de hablar, porque él ha silenciado sus labios con los propios y sus dedos se introducen en sus cabellos para sostener su cabeza cerca suyo. Y ella siente pavor ante lo que está por ocurrir y lo aleja de ella, no quiere caer otra vez con él. No debe hacerlo. Pero él da dos pasos y la acerca otra vez a sus labios y la besa. Con más violencia de la que ella espera y ella lucha por alejarlo pero es inútil, y se siente llevar hasta la pared y quedar entre esta y su cuerpo y sabe que no hay escape. Y aunque lo hubiera no está segura de querer huir, aunque el beso sea forzado y en él no exista la ternura del primero. Aún así su cuerpo quiere ese contacto y responde, con igual ímpetu, y afirma el labio inferior de él entre sus labios y lo muerde. Y él retrocede al instante, pero no la suelta del todo. La mira, y ella espera ver en sus ojos indignación, o molestia al menos. Pero no hay nada de eso, sino todo lo contrario. _

_Él sonríe en un modo encantador, como si aquella parte fiera de ella le gustara. Y se acerca a ella, otra vez, pero ahora con más cuidado. Y acaricia su labio inferior con su boca y luego su mentón, y después su cuello. Y ella emite un sonido que no sabe de dónde ha venido y todo en ella se estremece. Se asusta de sí misma, y opone débil resistencia, pero él vuelve a reclamar su boca y ella se olvida de todo y responde al beso, ahora con más soltura, con más ganas, como si la rabia del momento pasado mezclado con lo que sea que aquella sonrisa provoca en ella, la transformaran. Y su lengua se introduce en ella y ella la acaricia con su propia lengua, y junta sus piernas más de lo que quiere al notar en esa zona una tibia humedad que la avergüenza. El olor de él la embriaga, y quiere olvidar todas las razones por las que eso no debiera ocurrir, y por primera vez en toda su vida tiene deseos de matar como nunca los había tenido, matar a esa vocecita, llamada conciencia, que algo grita en su cabeza y que ella no quiere escuchar. No ahora, no mientras él se separa para contemplarla con sus ojos brillantes y sus labios rojos, y la obliga a retroceder hasta la habitación oscura, cuya puerta se ha abierto, quien sabe cómo. La vocecita grita otra vez, como un moribundo, como un murmullo lejano que ella no entiende, que no quiere oír, y contempla con fruición su hundimiento en el mar de los olvidos. _

_La puerta se ha cerrado otra vez tras ellos y ella asciende con sus brazos hasta el cuello de él, para acercarlo más a ella y lo besa con completa desvergüenza, y nota como él sonríe complacido. _

_Pero ella no se separa a mirarlo. No puede. No quiere jamás dejar de besarlo por miedo a que se rompa en encanto. Y siente como él la obliga a retroceder sin soltar sus labios. Sabe que caminan a tientas en la penumbrosa habitación, y solo cuando algo contacta la parte posterior de sus piernas, comprende que han llegado a una cama. Y entonces, la vocecita vuelve a la vida, quién sabe cómo, mientras nota como sus rodillas se doblan, y siente el peso de él sobre su cuerpo y se transforma en piedra._

_Él sigue besándola aún unos segundos, antes de notar la rigidez de aquel bulto de dudas en que ella se ha convertido, y entonces se detiene a mirarla. La observa con sus ojos grises iluminando la oscuridad del cuarto y ella despega los labios para intentar decir algo, aunque no sabe qué decir realmente._

"_Yo no… No sé si…", las palabras salen atropelladas, sin sentido, lo sabe, pero espera que él entienda la súplica de sus ojos. Y, para su sorpresa, la expresión de él se suaviza. "No quiero… eso… Es decir…", se siente incapaz de decir nada coherente, y solo ruega que él la entienda, "No aún…", y sabe que eso no es un "no" tajante, porque siente que debe dejar claro que no es que no quiera, sino que siente que es muy pronto para ella. Muy pronto, pues aunque lo desea- ¡y bien que lo desea!- sabe que él no es de fiar. Sabe que él puede herirla en cualquier momento que quiera. La jodida vocecita está ahí para recordárselo._

_Él extiende una de sus manos hacia su rostro, y sus dedos fríos recorren el contorno de su mandíbula y se posan luego en sus labios. Tan dulce, tan tierno. Ella nota como la respiración de él es casi normal mientras la de ella es rápida y entrecortada. Sabe que debe irse ahora que puede, pero no sabe bien cómo hacerlo._

"_¿Puedo besarte?", pregunta él, de pronto, desconcertándola, cerca, muy cerca de su rostro. Y ella asiente torpemente. Y sus labios acarician sus labios, lenta, muy lentamente, y luego su mentón, y otra vez su cuello. Y todo vuelve a perder sentido para ella. Y él la acomoda junto a él, obligándola a subir sus piernas a la cama, y luego se apoya con sus brazos sobre la almohada y acerca sus labios a su oído. "¿Puedo tocarte?", y la pregunta a ella le parece una súplica a la que no puede negarse y asiente otra vez. Después de todo, ¿Qué hay de malo en tocarse?, y él sonríe ante su respuesta con una sonrisa que tiene más de niño que de hombre._

_Los dedos de él acarician sus labios y descienden hasta su cuello. Es la frialdad de su roce contra su piel cálida lo que la hace temblar mientras él traza un lento camino hasta su clavícula, y detiene ahí su avance, y sus labios están otra vez sobre los de ella, y tan concentrada está ella en responder al beso que no se percata de cómo la mano derecha de él ha descendido hasta su pecho y lo aprieta sobre la ropa. Y ella se maldice por llevar encima tanta ropa. Y piensa en qué estará pensando él de ella, que está ahí, rígida como una tabla, dejándose tocar y besar por él. _

_Nota entonces que sus propios brazos están a los lados de su cuerpo, porque los ha mantenido ahí olvidados sin saber bien qué hacer con ellos. Y los levanta ahora, porque cree que es lo correcto, y los entrelaza por detrás de aquel cuello blanco. Quisiera juguetear con su cabello, siempre ha querido hacerlo, pero teme que eso sea muy osado. _

_Él se separa de ella solo un instante para sonreír y la vuelve a besar, y sus fríos dedos se han introducido por debajo del suéter y acarician su espalda. "Es solo la espalda", le grita ella mentalmente a aquella voz a la que ha amordazado, para que no grite, para que no le recuerde nada, para que viva, ya que no ha podido matarla, pero que moleste lo menos posible. Y la conciencia se remece estrepitosamente en su cabeza cuando la presión del sujetador sobre sus pechos ha cedido y ella comprende que él ha desabrochado el sostén. Intenta oponerse, pero por único reclamo emite un sonido inentendible que él acalla con su boca. Y entonces… la vocecita queda en silencio, y muere. Faltaba un beso para matarla._

_La mano de él asciende por su abdomen y luego hasta su pecho, por debajo del sostén, y todo su cuerpo se contrae en un modo ridículo cuando la frialdad de sus dedos toca el calor de aquel punto sensible. ¡Nunca imaginó que fueran tan sensibles! Pero ya no piensa en detenerlo. Él ha dicho "tocar" y ella ha aceptado. _

_Es curioso, piensa ella, el modo en que el placer se asemeja al mar. Como el mar, viene en olas que bañan su cuerpo cada vez que él intensifica la presión sobre su areola, jugueteando con ella en un modo que seguro ha utilizado con muchas mujeres antes. Pero ahora no quiere pensar en ello. Ahora es el turno de ella para tenerlo, para disfrutar de sus besos y de su toque. _

_Su mano recorre su abdomen, y acaricia la concavidad de su cintura y luego desciende hasta su vientre, donde los movimientos cesan. Algo hay de demencial en ese toque, que la transporta al borde de un abismo donde no existen las palabras ni los nombres, ni nada… nada más que la expectación ante lo inmediato. Se ha separado de ella otra vez, con sus labios rojos de tanto besarla y sus pupilas brillantes. La expresión de su rostro es lo más hermoso que Hermione haya visto jamás. Y ella se sorprende al sentir su mano por encima de su pantalón, acariciando su punto más sensible. Y sus piernas se juntan todo lo posible en respuesta y sus ojos se abren con temor. Y él juguetea con su nariz sin decir nada un largo instante y ella no se atreve tampoco a decir nada. Le parece que el silencio lo dice todo._

_Él vuelve a besarla y su mano se introduce por encima del borde del pantalón de ella, hasta contactar su punto más sensible, todo en un solo movimiento, y ella se estremece ante el contacto. Él vuelve a mirarla, con su aliento cálido impactando en el rostro de ella. Sus ojos grises parecen estudiar su reacción, a la vez que sus dedos luchan por abrir el botón que detiene su avance y el cierre cede a su paso sin problemas. Hermione tiembla, pero es incapaz de oponerse, y él acerca sus labios a su oído._

"_Sólo tocar...", es todo lo que dice, y ella se relaja otra vez, sintiéndose algo estúpida por su propio temor, y es ella ahora quien busca sus labios, y él lleva ambas manos por detrás de su espalda y luego regresa una de ellas a su abdomen y más abajo. Y Hermione agradece que ese día lleva pantalones anchos o aquella posición sería muy incómoda. _

_Los dedos de él se sienten como hielo en esa zona cálida y las mejillas de ella enrojecen al pensar en la humedad que encontrarán un poco más abajo. Pero luego el dedo de él contacta aquel punto que ella no conocía hasta entonces y ya no hay humedad ni decencia, ni vergüenza, ni ofensas pasadas, ni amigos, ni nada que importe. Sólo él y ella importan. Sólo él y su toque, y lo que genera en ella con su toque._

_Sus dedos buscan avanzar y ella separa las piernas para permitirle más acceso en un modo que la hará avergonzarse después. Su pantalón cede aún más. Sus labios dejan sus labios y buscan su cuello, y uno de sus dedos se introduce en ella haciéndola arquear la espalda. Las manos de Hermione están ahora sobre los hombros de él, presionando con fuerza, sin saber qué más hacer._

_El roce de su dedo dentro de ella es más de lo que ella puede imaginar y él besa su cuello y ella siente que todo en el mundo pierde importancia, y apenas recuerda ya su nombre. Y el vértigo regresa a ella y se siente caer, caer por un abismo, pero es una sensación tan agradable. Y sus caderas toman un ritmo demasiado insinuante para su mayor vergüenza, pero no puede evitarlo. Y se pregunta si a él no le afectará todo aquello, si él no querrá que ella también lo toque. Pero ella no sabe cómo tocarlo, y lo único que atina a hacer es generar más presión sobre sus hombros a la vez que un segundo dedo se introduce en ella. _

_La sensación la enajena y un sonido que no dice nada escapa de sus labios. Sus dedos se mueven desde los hombros de él hasta detrás de su cuello intentando guiar sus besos de regreso a sus labios, pero él opone resistencia, y ella intenta pensar en las razones por las cuales su cuello recibe mas atención que sus labios, pero entonces el pulgar de él toca algo allá abajo que la hace estremecer, y perder el control, y emitir sonidos que no significan nada y que son a la vez una súplica que él no quiere oír. Y sus dedos salen de ella y se introducen otra vez, tomando un ritmo que la hace olvidar todo, excepto la increíble sensación que él produce en ella. Y ahora enreda sus propios dedos en los cabellos de él, con una violencia de la que no se creía capaz, para exigir que la bese, pero él alza el rostro para mirarla, poniendo su cabeza lejos de su alcance, y una expresión petulante gobierna su rostro, mientras sus dedos siguen entrando y saliendo de ella, y su pulgar se mueve otra vez, y ella arquea su espalda y gira su rostro para que él no la vea pues su propia reacción la avergüenza. Y entonces todo pierde sentido alrededor, todo excepto aquel toque que se hace más rápido, más intenso, alcanzando un punto en que ella siente que su cuerpo explota y se desintegra y que el vacío gobierna el mundo y que no existe Dios, ni infierno, ni muggles, ni magos, ni Voldemort, ni guerra… Todo es un vacío de cosas pero abundante en sensaciones y sus piernas se juntan todo lo que puede juntarlas porque ha llegado a un estado en que el placer se transforma en dolor, un dolor que sigue siendo placer, pero que ya no puede aguantar, y pone sus manos sobre los hombros de él y luego se abraza a su cuello para exigir que pare, pero ninguna palabra deja su boca. Y todo acaba entonces. _

_Poco a poco toma conciencia de que aún respira, y que él también respira, más agitado que antes. Mantiene sus brazos en torno a su cuello, y su rostro oculto en su pecho para que él no la mire, pues no sabe bien como enfrentarlo, pero el retira entonces sus dedos del lugar donde estaban y se deslizan por el abdomen de ella dejando un camino húmedo y molesto. Un olor que no había sentido nunca le llega a las narices y sabe que ese olor viene de ella y la vergüenza es insoportable. __¿Qué pensará él? ¿Estará riendo? __Poco a poco, se despega de su pecho y torna a mirarlo para encontrar su rostro pálido con una sonrisa que no le había visto nunca. Nota como él toma el rostro de ella entre sus manos y se apodera de sus labios otra vez, y ella se aterra al pensar que de seguro ahora pedirá algo a cambio. Ahora querrá avanzar a otro punto al que ella no está segura de querer llegar aún._

_La intensidad de los ojos de él transmiten algo que ella logra interpretar como deseo, pero su mano acaricia su espalda ahora dibujando círculos con su pulgar. Ella teme que se acerque demasiado. Teme que susurre en su oído y la lleve a olvidar quien es otra vez. Teme que alguna nueva caricia de él sea suficiente para que ella ceda ante lo que él aún no ha pedido, y tiembla entre sus brazos. Y él la observa. La observa en silencio y algo en su rostro cambia. Sus manos se alzan hacia el cabello de ella y lo acomodan con una ternura que no tiene precedentes y luego lleva el suéter de ella hasta una posición correcta y se levanta, extendiendo los brazos hacia Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse también. Ella comienza a arreglar su sujetador confusa y cierra su pantalón sin comprender. Va a decir algo, aunque no sabe bien qué, pero él se adelanta._

"_Debemos volver o se preguntarán por nosotros", explica, y ella recuerda que han quedado de comenzar el entrenamiento esa tarde. Asiente sin saber qué más hacer. Él ha abierto la puerta, al parecer asegurándose de que no hay nadie y con un gesto le expresa que pueden salir. _

_La luz del exterior le resulta molesta sobre los ojos y le toma unos segundos acostumbrarse, él la observa con curiosidad al notar que ella se ha detenido. Hay un exceso de humedad entre sus piernas que la incomoda y que no le permite avanzar._

"_Debo ir a…", no sabe cómo explicarlo, le avergüenza explicarlo, aunque piensa que es ridículo sentir vergüenza con él después de lo que ha hecho. Él asiente como si comprendiera su urgencia por ir al baño y ella le da la espalda para huir._

"_Granger", la llama él a sus espaldas cuando ella no ha alcanzado a dar un paso y al girarse hacia él, siente como él atrapa su cabeza y la besa otra vez en los labios. Una sonrisa se advierte en su rostro al separarse de ella. __"Te espero abajo". Y desciende las escaleras sin decir más. __Y ella se siente estúpida por no haber dicho nada, por no haberlo besado ella primero, y no puede dejar de sonreír tontamente._

-HP-

El piensa en como ha sido esa primera tarde de entrenamiento. La mayoría de esos idiotas no sabían nada. Excepto Granger, claro… Y Potter. Pero sus pensamientos volvían a Granger una y otra vez. El modo en que ella no le podía sostener la mirada durante la tarde le fascinaba. Y cómo se sonrojaban sus mejillas cuando él le sonreía. El estúpido de Weasley no lo había notado, claro. El muy idiota nunca notaba nada más allá de su nariz, y esa tarde parecía especialmente desconcentrado. Ni siquiera le había dirigido un insulto.

Pero al diablo con Weasley… Era ella la que ocupaba sus pensamientos sin poder alejar de su mente aquella expresión temerosa que tenía al final del encuentro en su cuarto, sobre aquella misma cama donde él descansaba ahora, inspirando hondo para rescatar algún vestigio del olor dejado por ella. Pensaba en como se podía leer, sin usar legimencia siquiera, su miedo a que él pidiera algo más. Y, por un demonio, ¡cómo habría querido él pedir algo a cambio! Pero era esa mirada, ese miedo en la mirada de ella lo que se lo impidió, porque sabía que, aunque ella no se lo habría negado, exigirlo la habría herido. ¿Cuándo antes le había importado algo así? Eran los ojos de Granger, esa jodida mirada suplicante la que le impedía ser él mismo. Pero… ¿por qué?

- Fin del Capítulo 6-

_**Wow! En verdad me salió muy largo este chap… Lo siento. Espero lo disfrutaran, y antes de volver a lo mío, una última advertencia:**_

_**Si no hay suficientes comentarios de aquí al domingo, me tiro a huelga, ja ja ja.**_

_**Cariños a todos!**_

_**Alex.**_


	7. Chapter 7: THEODORE NOTT

_**Antes de comenzar, dos palabras para el amor de mi vida: TE AMO! Aunque se que muy probablemente nunca leas esto porque no te gusta Harry Potter y a regañadientes me acompañas cada vez que una nueva película de la saga aparece. Sé también que te he dicho que ya no gasto el tiempo en esto y que cuando escribo por las noches mientras tú duermes a mi lado soportando la luz del notebook impactándote en los ojos, en verdad crees que estoy estudiando, o trabajando en aquella novela inconclusa que esperas leer algún día. Pero aunque nunca llegues a leerlo, debo decírtelo: eres el hombre más hermoso del mundo, y el ser más maravilloso de todos también. Hay en tu alma algo de niño y algo de hombre. Tú sonríes y mi corazón palpita. Me acaricias y todo en mí es una danza constante, un ir y venir de emociones que crecen y crecen día a día. No sé dónde ni cómo te encontré hace ya cuatro años- destino, supongo-, pero no te dejaré ir jamás. Eres mi sol, mi luz, mi todo. Eres mi compañero fiel y mi inspiración. Te amo.**_

**-HP-HP-HP-**

_**Bueno, volviendo a lo nuestro:**_

_**1.- Gracias por los comentarios! Me han dejado el ego por las nubes y el problema es que ahora estoy bajo la presión de no ir a pique con la intensidad de los capítulos.**_

_**2.- Los personajes siguen siendo de Rowling… las perversiones son de mi autoría.**_

_**3.- El Fic aún es clasificación Adulto… y lo será hasta el final, aunque no siempre por la misma razón… ¿Qué esperaban: sexo explícito todo el tiempo?**_

_**4.- Sé que siempre digo que es un capítulo largo… pero ahora si que tienen que hacerme caso y traer café… conste que lo advertí… ja ja ja.**_

_**5.- Debo decirlo: al principio, Arturo no me convencía mucho, pero ahora ese Jamie Campbell Bower o como se llame me está convenciendo… y hasta puede que lo acepte como Jace Wayland después de todo… aunque sigo pensando que Alex Pettifer iba más con el papel de Jace, pero bueno…(No sé que tiene que hacer este comentario aquí, pero tenía que decírselo a alguien y no tengo muchos amigos, así que tendrán que aguantarme… Y si! Leo literatura chatarra de vez en cuando… especialmente cuando los protagonistas son rubios sarcásticos como Jace y como Draco.)**_

_**Una última cosa, aunque la más importante: Agradecimientos especiales el día de hoy a Adryana… Tus palabras llegaron en el mejor de los momentos… cariños.**_

_**Ahora sí, a leer!**_

**CAPÍTULO 7: THEODORE NOTT**

"_**¿Era realmente cierto que no se cambia?... Sabía que estaba manchado, que había llenado su espíritu de corrupción y alimentado de horrores su imaginación; que había ejercido una influencia nefasta sobre otros, y que había experimentado, al hacerlo, un júbilo incalificable; y que, de todas las vidas que se habían cruzado con la suya, había hundido en el deshonor precisamente las más bellas, las más prometedoras. Pero, ¿era todo ello irremediable? ¿No le quedaba ninguna esperanza?"**_

**- EL RETRATO DE DORIAN GRAY, Oscar Wilde.**

La primera vez que Harry se dio cuenta, fue en el cumpleaños de Hermione. Ginny se lo había mencionado desde que los entrenamientos comenzaran dos semanas atrás, desde que Malfoy y Nott se pararon por primera vez frente a ellos para mencionar hechizos y pociones, y maldiciones e invocaciones, y un sinfín de cosas cuya existencia Harry ni aún imaginaba. ¿Creyó que el Sectumsempra era un hechizo horrible? Nott había hecho que la piel de una rata se separara a jirones de su pobre dueña, con un solo movimiento de su varita, mientras explicaba, con aquel rostro plano que siempre llevaba, que el mismo hechizo podía ser usado en humanos. Los presentes habían enmudecido ante tal demostración, y solo Hermione tuvo el valor de acercarse al frente para poner fin a la vida del pobre animal en un acto de clemencia. No había contrahechizo, por lo que Harry creyó que la única razón por la cual Nott había enseñado aquel conjuro maldito, era para ganar el miedo de todos los presentes, y lo había conseguido. Miedo: eso era lo que sentían por Theodore Nott, algo que se había intensificado desde la mañana en que Luna dejara la casa de un día para otro, bajo el pretexto de acudir junto a su padre enfermo. ¿No escaparía también del slytherin?

Pero ¿no debió haber llamado su atención el que Malfoy se quedara atrás en aquella exhibición de poder, cuando debía conocer, bien sabía Harry, tantos o más hechizos macabros que Nott? Sin embargo, se había limitado a enseñar aquellos ante los cuales podían hacer algo. Para el resto, para las maldiciones en que nada podían hacer, su consejo fue no ser tan imbéciles como para recibirlas.

Explicó como el perseguir a un enmascarado que corre era de tontos, pues suponía el método favorito de los mortífagos para llevar al perseguidor a una trampa. Mostró como se organizaban los seguidores de Voldemort para un ataque, como no hacían las embestidas de golpe, sino en oleadas; el modo en que seleccionaban a sus rehenes y mataban al resto, y la pavorosa facilidad que tenía el Señor Oscuro para controlar sus mentes, introducirse en sus pensamientos y torturarlos de ese modo hasta que no desearan más que su propia muerte.

Incluso las peleas con Ron habían dejado de ser frecuentes, y en una ocasión, quién sabía por qué, se había mostrado especialmente paciente con Neville, quien era ahora el mayor defensor del rubio.

Pero Harry había seguido inmune a lo evidente. Había estado demasiado ciego para ver ese cambio y buscar una explicación. Se mantuvo sordo a las dudas de Ginny cuando le decía que entre Malfoy y Hermione algo había cambiado. Que era obvio. Que todos lo notaban. Que incluso Tonks lo había notado. Pero no él. Él se negó a la posibilidad porque aquello era impensable.

Y luego, de golpe, la verdad se descubrió ante sus ojos. De golpe, quedó claro para él que aquella lástima que había temido Hermione tuviera por el rubio, se había transformado en algo más… En algo que no debió ser nunca: era evidente el anhelo en los ojos de Malfoy al contemplarla apagar las velas de la sencilla torta que había preparado Molly para celebrar los veinte años de la joven. Él no solía estar ahí, en la cocina a esas horas, pero ese día hizo acto de presencia. Eso ya era llamativo, pero lo terrible, lo que sembró la duda en Harry fue el modo intenso en que ella se sonrojó ante aquella mirada y la sonrisa cómplice que compartieron luego. El cómo no perdían ocasión para acercarse uno al otro, cuando creían que nadie más lo notaba. Y luego la facilidad con que se escabulleron ambos: salió ella primero del comedor, él la alcanzó al instante siguiente. Solo Harry los siguió. Sólo Harry reparó en ellos y en el beso que intercambiaban al creerse ocultos.

Y entonces Harry huyó en silencio, como un cobarde, de aquel espectáculo. Porque era su culpa, y lo sabía. Era el único culpable. Él, que había jugado a Dios sin medir consecuencias.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Harry?- preguntó Ginny, tomando asiento junto a él sobre la cama de la oscura habitación. El joven sostenía la cabeza entre sus manos, dejándose devorar por la culpa de algo que no pudo prever. De pronto giró su rostro hacia ella generando que un frío estremecimiento recorriera el cuerpo de la joven. ¡Tan terrible era la desesperación en su rostro! Pero no era la primera vez que ella lo consolaba. No era la primera vez que lo veía cargar con fantasmas ajenos, por lo que sabía como reconfortarlo. Entrelazó una de las manos de Harry con la suya y llevó la otra hasta el rostro del joven para acariciarla. Harry inhaló hondo con aquel contacto y abrió los ojos, sintiendo que el peso de su conciencia se alivianaba un poco. Ginny tenía ese efecto en él.- ¿Puedes contármelo?- había aprendido hacía mucho que el elegido se guardaba muchas cosas para él solo, como si creyera que cargar con ese peso a otros era un acto de maldad. Harry dudó por un instante y luego negó con la cabeza. La respuesta no sorprendió a la joven- ¿Crees que él le haga daño?- preguntó de pronto, haciendo que la mirada de Harry se posara en ella con miedo. Se refería a Malfoy, sin duda. A Malfoy y Hermine. ¿Sería posible que Ginny lo supiera? ¿Qué comprendiera la razón de su pesar? No. Era imposible- Sé que tu preocupación tiene que ver con Hermione. Vi el modo en que la mirabas, a ella y a Malfoy, y después saliste corriendo. Finalmente te has convencido de lo que era evidente, ¿verdad?- el asintió en silencio- ¿Temes que él la hiera?

- No. Sé que no lo hará.- parecía sincero.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

- No podía dejarlo a manos de Voldemort, pero tampoco podía arriesgarme a que hiciera más daño… No a ella.

- ¿Lo hechizaste?- Los verdes ojos de él se clavaron en ella con la culpa reflejada ahí. Pero esta culpa, ella bien lo sabía, no era el verdadero motivo de su pesar.

- Creí que haciéndolo eliminaba la posibilidad de una traición por parte de él, porque eso la habría herido, y el no puede hacer nada que la dañe directamente. Nunca imaginé que ocurriría esto.

- Pero… Si no puede herirla, ¿cuál es tu temor entonces?

- No puedes saberlo… Nadie puede...- un largo instante de silencio siguió a ello.- Si tomara… Si yo…- dudó. Ginny presionó su mano entre las suyas para darle ánimo.- Si yo borrase un recuerdo que no quieres de tu memoria. ¿Me lo perdonarías?

- ¿Sería más feliz sin ese recuerdo?- siguió ella el juego sin querer preguntar por nombres, aunque ya lo adivinaba.

- Creo que si…

- Entonces preferiría jamás enterarme que lo hiciste.- él se quedó detenido en la contemplación de sus ojos azules por un largo instante y luego besó las manos de la joven en agradecimiento. Si algo amaba de Ginny era la capacidad que tenía la joven de tranquilizar su afligido corazón.

-HP-

_Ella permite que él la bese, que él la toque en todos esos puntos que nada tienen de terribles, que no son más que su rodilla, o su hombro, o la parte más baja de su espalda, pero que, cuando él los toca, le resultan a ella algo que va más allá de este mundo, y las palabras pecado y placer toman significado y sus mejillas se tornan rojas y él sonríe, y la besa, una y otra vez, hasta que ella vuelve a perder la conciencia. Pero solo hasta un punto... ella nunca le permite traspasar ese punto. _

_A veces, sin que ella sepa cómo, los labios de él se hacen camino hasta algún área peligrosa. A veces no es más que su ombligo, otras veces, alguno de sus senos; y una vez, solo una vez, fue más abajo de su vientre. El contacto la quema y la alarma y ella debe alejarlo de si. Él acepta, aunque el deseo en su rostro es evidente… Pero el episodio se repite, una y otra vez, siempre. Y ella lo detiene, y él se detiene, algo que Hermione no entiende._

_No es que lo imaginara alguna vez capaz de obligarla, no… Pero sabe, y está segura que él también lo sabe, que muchas veces bastaría con insistir un poco, solo un poco, para que ella cediera. Pero él no insiste. Se limita a girarse sobre su espalda o a alejarse de ella una distancia prudente y cerrar los ojos hasta que los latidos de su corazón, su respiración, y algunos otros cambios de los que ella finge no estar conciente, vuelven a la normalidad. Y ella lo observa entonces mantener los ojos cerrados en actitud pensativa, y cree que es el hombre más bello del mundo. Como una estatua, como un ángel dormido, como un sueño. ¿En qué momento, el rubio petulante que la atormentara en su infancia se ha convertido en un sueño? Hermione no puede dejar de preguntarse._

_Y en algún punto de aquellos instantes robados al tiempo, comenzaron a hablar… Ella fue la primera, aún lo recuerda, solo para hacer menos tormentoso el silencio; primero con timidez, luego con decisión, hasta que él respondió. Fue una respuesta escueta al principio, pero era algo, y las conversaciones siguieron desde entonces, siempre tocando temas inocentes, recuerdos de Hogwarts la mayoría, aunque nada que implicara enfrentamientos de ellos, ni nada referente al sexto año, ni a los mortífagos, ni a Dumbledore. Una tarde, él le confesó que en el baile de cuarto año le había parecido hermosa._

_Pero esas confesiones no son frecuentes, pues generalmente responde con sarcasmos a los que ella ha comenzado a acostumbrarse y que ya hasta le parecen divertidos. Es, lo que ella considera un sarcasmo "sano", aunque no está segura de si tal cosa existe. Y ahora lo tiene frente a ella, otra vez, como a cada instante en que se saben a solas, y lo besa para aprovechar el tiempo en que no pueden hacerlo, y lo mira para guardar imágenes que recordará luego._

"_¿Qué fue lo que te obsequió la comadreja?", pregunta él de pronto, con su frente contactando la de ella, mientras su nariz juguetea con la suya. El cuerpo de él, cálido y posesivo, la aprieta contra los polvorientos libros dispuestos en la repisa de la oscura biblioteca. En momentos como ese, Hermione agradece mentalmente que a tan poca gente le gusten los libros, " Por el esmero que puso en el envoltorio, cualquiera diría que es algo de valor…" y ella se pregunta si no estará celoso, "Pero tratándose de un Weasley de seguro es algo hecho a mano…" y la besa, para evitar que ella diga nada…es un beso tibio y delicado, que la hace a desistir de defender a nadie, pero no de establecer su reclamo._

"_Al menos él me ha regalado algo…", y al instante mismo en que las palabras dejan sus labios se arrepiente de haberlas dicho. ¿Suena como un reproche? Está segura que él lo pensará así, y se siente torpe, porque sabe que nada tiene que reclamar, pues no hay nada entre ellos que le permita hacer ese reclamo, ¿o si? _

"_¿Y quién dijo que no tengo un regalo?", y Hermione piensa que de no ser por la actitud mordaz de su rostro, esa pregunta podría haber resultado verdaderamente esperanzadora. ¿En verdad se había molestado en buscar un regalo para ella?, "Estoy seguro que sería el mejor obsequio que recibieras en tu vida, si tan solo te dignaras a aceptarlo", dicho esto, su pálido dedo se desliza desde el mentón de ella hasta el comienzo de su escote en un modo endiabladamente sugestivo y su mirada se torna de una intensidad sin igual. Y ella comprende en qué consiste el supuesto "obsequio" y la sangre se agolpa furiosamente en sus mejillas._

"_¿Sabes, Malfoy?", alega, intentando ocultar su afectación, "Se supone que un obsequio es algo que debe gustar a aquel a quien se lo obsequiamos, y no a nosotros mismos al hacerlo", él se limita a besar el ángulo de su mandíbula y luego ascender hasta su oído._

"_Te aseguro, Hermione", nunca hasta entonces había él pronunciado su nombre, y ella se estremece al oírlo, "que tú lo disfrutarías más que yo", lo dice con ese tonito medio en serio medio en broma que en ocasiones como esta resulta irritante y que, aún así, a ella no puede dejar de gustarle. Y ella se pregunta si no será masoquismo. _

"_Pues gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no", intenta responder con firmeza, con los labios apretados, con falsa molestia._

"_¿Por qué no?", su mano acaricia la cara de ella, mientras sus ojos analizan su mirada. Un rubio mechón le cubre parcialmente el ojo izquierdo y la expresión de su rostro refleja su inquietud. __"Dime, Hermione… __¿Por qué no quieres que te toque en el modo que quiero tocarte?", y ella tiembla. El aliento de él tan cerca de su oído, el calor de su cuerpo, la rapidez de su respiración y los latidos de su propio corazón golpeando fuerte contra su pecho. La sensación vertiginosa de la caída inminente y en su cabeza insustanciales objeciones que se niegan a participar de su alegato. Los labios de él acercándose otra vez a su boca… pero el beso no llega._

"_Hermione…", es la voz de Harry a sus espaldas._

_Todo sucede demasiado deprisa para que ella comprenda cómo ha ocurrido. En un momento Malfoy estaba a punto de besarla, y al instante siguiente, Harry la mira con expresión severa, desde la puerta de la biblioteca. Ella siente el estómago revolverse al pensar en que su amigo pueda adivinar lo que ocurre pero antes de encontrar alguna excusa, el muchacho vuelve a hablar para decirle que Tonks la busca hace un rato. Sus verdes ojos están fijos en los de Malfoy, pero no hay rabia en ellos. ¿No lo habrá notado?_

_Y Hermione asiente sin decir nada, porque no sabe qué decir, y sus ojos se giran al rubio que tiene la expresión más ilegible del mundo. ¿Cómo podía cambiar su expresión así?, se pregunta ella. ¿No había estado solo segundos antes susurrando indecentes propuestas en su oído? Y se escabulle entre ambos para no quedarse a explicar algo que ni ella misma entiende. Algo, que no puede ser explicado._

-HP-

Draco intentaba descifrar los pensamientos de aquellos ojos verdes que parecían querer decirle algo, pero no lograba comprender. Si el "elegido" le hubiera dirigido alguna palabra de advertencia al menos, algo así como "_Mantente alejado de ella, Hurón_", o lo que fuera, podría comprenderlo, pero no era eso. Aquella mirada ni siquiera iba dirigida a él, como Draco supo de pronto, sino a sí mismo. Era la mirada de alguien que presiente un desastre del que se siente culpable. Pero ¿por qué podía San Potter sentirse culpable?

- Sé que soy increíblemente guapo, Potter, pero la insistencia de tu mirada comienza a preocuparme.- pero Harry no reaccionó como Draco esperaba. Abriendo los labios volvió a cerrarlos, como si quisiera decir algo, y luego, tras un incómodo silencio que el rubio no comprendía, se acercó a él.

- Nunca nos hemos agradado mutuamente, Malfoy…- comenzó Harry de pronto.-, y siempre he buscado los términos más desagradables para referirme a ti. Sin embargo, debo admitir que desde hace algún tiempo me he percatado de que los atributos de tu casa destacan en ti más que en ningún otro Slytherin… Eres astuto e inteligente…

- Gracias por recalcar lo evidente Potter, pero no te servirá de nada. Por atractivo que sea ser el objeto de tus pasiones, a mí me siguen gustando las mujeres.- torció sus labios con sarcasmo, pero Harry se limitó a ignorarlo.

- Y ya que la inteligencia de Hermione parece momentáneamente bloqueada,- siguió el joven- no me queda más que pedirte a ti que uses la tuya y la hagas comprender que lo que sea que está sintiendo por ti en este momento no puede ir más lejos.

- ¿De modo que Granger siente cosas por mí? ¿Te lo confesó ella misma?

- ¡No debe sentir nada por ti, Malfoy!- el rostro de Harry se tornó repentinamente amenazador- Sé que para ti esto no es más que una aventura para levantar tu ego, o molestar a Ron, pero déjame decirte que si algo llega a pasar entre ustedes, lo que sea, tú terminarás tan jodido como ella.- ambos guardaron silencio un largo instante, con Draco pensando que Potter era muy malo haciendo amenazas, y Harry más preocupado que al principio pues la sardónica mueca con que Malfoy dejó la biblioteca al pasar por su lado, dejaron en claro al "elegido" que Draco Malfoy no tenía intención alguna de tomar en cuenta su consejo.

-HP-

El nuevo ataque de los Mortífagos tomó a los Weasley por sorpresa. No fueron más que diez encapuchados. Llegaron por la noche, tornaron la madriguera en llamas y desaparecieron antes que ningún auror pudiera llegar al lugar, antes que los mismos pelirrojos pudieran reaccionar a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nadie fue herido pues no hubo siquiera tiempo para enfrentamientos sino solo para huir.

No era el primer ataque que sufría el lugar, pero la rapidez con que tornaron la casa en cenizas, la poca voluntad de herir a los residentes, y la aparente inutilidad del asalto, todo, generaba entre los de la Orden más miedo y expectación de lo que lo hubiese logrado la muerte o el rapto de alguien. Sin duda era una advertencia, pero ¿de qué y para quién?

En ausencia de un hogar, Molly se trasladó definitivamente al cuartel, junto a su marido, los gemelos se alojarían con Bill y Fleur, y, Percy, para sorpresa de todos, pareció salir del estado casi catatónico en que se había dejado estar todo ese tiempo, y solicitó incorporarse a la Orden. Nadie se opuso. ¿No era obvio el motivo de Percy? No solo había perdido a su novia a causa de los mortífagos, si no que ahora, además, destruían su hogar. Esa parecía ser la gota que colmaba su paciencia. Decidió formar parte de una vez por todas de aquella guerra, y así lo hizo. A tanto llegaba su decisión, que había solicitado incluso trasladarse definitivamente a Grimmauld Place, pero Lupin consideró que sería más útil estando cerca del Ministerio, lo que el joven aceptó un tanto a regañadientes.

¡Cómo habría querido Lupin someterlo al Veritaserum! Pero la idea de mostrar abiertamente su desconfianza habría generado resquemores en su relación con los demás Weasleys. Además, ¿no había sufrido el pelirrojo demasiado ya a manos de los mortífagos, para que se recelara de él?

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando Severus Snape emergió de la oscuridad de la amplia chimenea que alguna vez perteneciera a Albus Dumbledore. La oficina del viejo director en Hogwarts seguía siendo uno de los lugares más seguros para reunirse, siempre y cuando lograran evitar la presencia de ojos curiosos, y tratándose del antiguo profesor de pociones, cualquiera que no fuera Remus Lupin entraba en esa categoría.

- Severus.- inclinó su cabeza el hombre lobo a modo de bienvenida. El mortífago alzó una ceja. Aunque podía interpretarse como una mueca de desprecio, Lupin había llegado a considerar aquello un lacónico saludo.- ¿Lo traes contigo?- preguntó mientras el hombre recorría la habitación con su mirada, en busca de algún espía oculto, como siempre lo hacía. La guerra, en opinión de Lupin, había vuelto al hombre mucho más desconfiado de lo normal. Cuando finalmente pareció convencerse de que estaba seguro, se quitó la capucha y giró sus ojos a Remus.

- ¿En verdad crees que me atrevería a andar frente a sus narices llevando un Horcrux conmigo?

- Pero dijiste que lo tenías.

- No físicamente. Pero ahora tú lo tendrás…- Remus lo miró con expectación. ¿Sería una trampa? Por muchas pruebas de fidelidad que Snape había dado hasta entonces, la animadversión que existió en sus años de infancia jamás les permitiría confiar el uno en el otro.- Es la Diadema de Ravenclaw.- sus ojos negros se clavaron en los de Lupin, mientras su sonrisa comenzaba a torcerse en algo similar a una sonrisa, pero una sonrisa que en su huraño rostro causaba espanto.- siempre estuvo bajo nuestras narices…

-HP-

La risa de Daphne debía traspasar los muros de todo el lugar; de eso Ron estaba seguro. Ni aún recordaba por qué la joven, sentada junto a él en el gran sofá de la habitación, había comenzado a reír, pero el motivo había perdido importancia. ¡Tan bella lucía incluso riendo así! Algo había de demencial en esa risa, de eso Ron estaba seguro, y probablemente semanas antes lo habría espantado cualquier persona que riera de ese modo; ahora en cambio, no podía dejar de mirarla. Ahora, creía que Daphne Greengrass era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido jamás… ¡Si tan solo pudiera confiar en ella lo suficiente como para dejárselo saber! El signo de Salazar Slytherin no dejaba de titilar en algún lugar cuando la veía. No importaba que ella pareciera distinta a los otros. No importaba que pareciera tener un verdadero interés en él. No importaba ni aún cuánto se había empeñado él en dejar de lado sus prejuicios. La desconfianza seguía ahí, como un latente veneno que le impedía admitir cualquier sentimiento que hubiese comenzado a sentir por la joven. Y aunque a veces no le quedaba más que admitírselos a sí mismo, no podía dejar que ella lo supiera. Debía mantenerlos ocultos, muy ocultos… hasta que pudiera confiar. Hasta saber si realmente podía confiar. En cierto modo, admiraba su belleza, pero temía sus motivos.

- ¡Eres tan gracioso, Ronald Weasley!- y lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro otra vez. Solía tocarlo así, con suaves golpecitos de los que no siempre había necesidad. Otras veces se apoyaba en su hombro para ponerse de pie, o se acercaba a su oído lo suficiente como para que él pudiera sentir su perfume, haciendo algún comentario que no requería tal cercanía. Un día Ron soñó con ella, con su cuerpo casi desnudo muy cerca de él, y sintió que caía en esa trampa que era ella. Pero, ¿era en verdad una trampa?- ¿Qué ocurre?- sus ojos azules y brillantes parecían traspasarlo, leer dentro de él, comprender su turbación y… regocijarse. Como si lo supiera; como si fuese conciente del efecto que comenzaba a generar en él. ¡Y él no podía hacer más que mirarla con cara de bobo! Se sentía tan estúpido a veces, abriendo y cerrando los labios, intentando elaborar una pregunta que no se atrevía a formular.

En su rostro, en su bello rostro, podía leer una invitación. Siempre había una invitación, pero él no estaba seguro de si eso era o no algo bueno. Tragó saliva nervioso al tiempo que una fuerza invisible lo inclinaba hacia ella. Su rostro, a solo medio metro del suyo, le parecía cada vez más cerca, pero porque él se acercaba a ella, lo sabía bien, pues Daphne no se había movido. La calidez del aliento de ella le rozó los labios y Ron cerró los ojos…

- ¡Ron, rápido!- gritó Ginny llamándolo desde la puerta del salón. La excitación en el rostro de la pelirroja no dejaba traslucir si había notado o no lo que él y Greengrass habían estado a punto de hacer.- ¡Harry te necesita ahora!- terminó de decir Ginny antes de volver a desaparecer del lugar.

Ron se puso de pie al instante, movido por aquel resorte que solía activarse en él ante el llamado en nombre de su amigo, cuando se percató del rostro de la joven. El anhelo reflejado en los ojos azules de Greengrass era evidente, pero Ron no se detuvo a explicar nada. No podía. No sabía cómo. Salió del lugar con el rostro más rojo que nunca, sin dar la disculpa que se atragantaba en su garganta.

-HP-

Dean envolvió a Luna entre sus brazos intentando transmitir cuánto la había extrañado esas dos semanas de ausencia. El joven no había dejado pasar un solo día sin enviar una lechuza preguntando por la salud de Xenophilius Lovegood y la de ella misma, sin dejar de recibir por parte de la joven una nota donde agradecía la preocupación, aseguraba que regresaría pronto, y preguntaba por Theodore Nott.

Dean se había negado a gastar tinta en escribir nada respecto al joven, creyendo que Luna comprendería la indirecta de sus voluntarias omisiones, pero no… Siguió insistiendo. Siguió preguntando por él, y ahora, cuando al fin regresaba con ellos, tras aceptar su abrazo y agradecer su preocupación, sus ojos celestes no dejaban de buscarlo. ¡Maldito Nott!

- Pero toma asiento, cariño.- la instaba Molly acomodando un puesto para la recién llegada.- El viaje ha sido largo y seguro que estás cansada. ¿Tu padre se ha recuperado bien?

- Si… Ya está mucho mejor, gracias.- respondió ella con su suave voz. ¡Como había extrañado Dean esa voz!

La muchacha siguió intercambiando palabras con Molly, lamentando lo ocurrido a la madriguera, y haciendo gala de su optimismo al sugerir que una vez terminada la guerra- y es que Luna tenía plena confianza en que aquello terminaría pronto- podrían reconstruirla y que seguro hasta los gnomos y espíritus volverían también a ella. Molly le agradeció gentilmente la propuesta pero dejó claro que si gnomos y espíritus encontraban otro hogar hasta que volvieran a levantar su casa, ella estaba feliz de que no regresaran nunca más.

- Te ayudaré con eso.- sugirió Dean, cargando al modo muggle la maleta de la joven mientras la acompañaba hasta su cuarto. Habiendo pasado once años de su vida sin saber que era mago, aún no se acostumbraba a usar la varita cuando podía hacerlo sin ella.

- ¿Han avanzado mucho con los entrenamientos? Supongo que tras todo este tiempo fuera, seré la más atrasada en todo.

- No… No hemos hecho tanto. Yo mismo te mostraré los hechizos útiles pues la mayoría de las clases han sido más bien un sádico sistema de tortura.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Nott es…- Luna lo miraba con sus ojos más abiertos que de costumbre, expectante. Dean no se percató de lo que iba a decir hasta que había comenzado la frase. Se maldijo mentalmente por su estupidez.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir?

- Que Nott es un sádico…- Lo dijo y ya. Necesitaba decirlo. Y como si aquella afirmación hubiera destapado en él una declaración que quería dejar salir hace mucho, las palabras comenzaron a salir atropelladamente de sus labios, frente a los atónitos ojos de la joven- Que sólo nos ha hecho demostraciones de las cosas horribles que aprendió entre los mortífagos, sino es que las usó el mismo, con el único propósito de asustarnos. En verdad Luna, no logro entender cómo es que puedes mostrar preocupación por alguien así. En todo este tiempo, él ni siquiera se ha dignado a preguntar por los motivos de tu ausencia y tú, sin embargo…

- Él no es una mala persona, Dean. Es solo que tú no lo conoces.

- ¿Y tú si?- preguntó él. La rabia inundaba sus palabras y una triste expresión se posó el rostro de Luna ante la agresividad de esa pregunta.

- Sé que no quiere hacer daño. Lo sé.

- Luna… -sus manos se pusieron en los hombros de la joven y su mirada se fijó en sus ojos celestes con cierta desesperación.- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Él no es una buena persona. No te quiere. ¡Nunca va a quererte!

- Yo no…- las palabras se atragantaron en la garganta de ella y sus ojos se fijaron en un punto a las espaldas de Dean. Aún antes de girarse, por la sola expresión de añoranza en los ojos de Luna, el muchacho supo de quien se trataba.

- Thomas tiene razón.- dijo el slytherin, imprimiendo una peligrosa lentitud a sus palabras. Su rostro inexpresivo, como de costumbre, no transmitía nada. Dean pensó que era eso lo que más lo aterraba de ese hombre. Se giró a él, quedando Luna a sus espaldas.- No soy una buena persona.- caminó hacia ellos, con los ojos fijos en Dean, sin duda podía palpar su miedo.- Soy cruel, incapaz de amar…- se detuvo a solo un metro de él.- Y mi alma, si es que alguna vez tuve una, se pudrió hace mucho tiempo.- Dean intentaba controlar los latidos de su corazón, mientras su mano derecha apretaba su varita con fuerza, preparándose para un enfrentamiento que creía inevitable.- Pero él no te dice todas estas cosas tan desinteresadamente, ¿verdad Thomas?- y ahí estaba esa sonrisa que Dean odiaba.- ¿No crees que es tiempo de decírselo? ¿O quieres que yo lo haga? A veces me pregunto si en verdad eres un jodido Gryffindor, pues tu cobardía lo pone en duda.- Dean no pudo aguantar más. Sus músculos se contrajeron sin que él pudiera evitarlo, sin que pudiera pensarlo siquiera y enarboló la varita hacia Nott. Pero antes de que algún hechizo saliera de su boca, la fría mano del slytherin apretaba su garganta y su espalda había golpeado la pared.

- Theodore…- suplicó Luna a su lado.

- ¿Se lo digo entonces, Thomas?- seguía Nott, con su brazo rígido y sus manos apretando el cuello de Dean hasta hacer daño. La expresión de su rostro, más que de crueldad era de rabia, de una ira inimaginable.- ¿Le digo cuánto la amas?

- Theodore, por favor…- seguía Luna, con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

- Él te ama Luna. Aunque es demasiado cobarde para decírtelo.

- Suéltalo…- la blanca mano de Luna se había posado sobre el brazo de Theodore. Fue un toque, solo un débil toque, pero él reaccionó a ello como si de fuego se tratara y retiró el brazo soltando finalmente a Dean, que cayó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a toser jadeante, mientras Luna se inclinaba junto a él. Cuando ella volvió a alzar sus ojos, la mirada de Theodore estaba fija en ella con una expresión que no le había visto nunca. Parecía pronto a decir algo, pero las palabras no dejaron sus labios y dando media vuelta se fue de ahí, apurando el paso.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la joven al muchacho, aún confundida frente a todo lo ocurrido. Dean había recuperado la respiración finalmente. Sus ojos estaban algo rojos aún, y la varita, que aún sostenía en sus manos como un objeto inútil, temblaba de pura indignación.

- ¡Lo odio!- fue lo primero que dijo.

- No, Dean… No lo odies…. Él es así porque sufre.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- la rabia crecía en la expresión del muchacho, por lo que Luna comprendió que era momento de guardar silencio.- ¿No ves lo que acaba de hacer? No te entiendo Luna. No puedo entender que lo defiendas.

- No lo defiendo Dean, es solo que…- pero él no la dejó terminar. Poniéndose de pie, tan rápidamente como pudo, comenzó a caminar lejos de ella, deteniéndose sólo cuando había alcanzado el pasillo para girarse hacia la joven otra vez.

- Pero Nott tiene razón… Yo sí te amo.- y siguió su camino sin esperar respuesta.

-HP-

- ¿Será este el último?- preguntó Ron. La diadema de Ravenclaw, destruida y sin poder alguno, estaba en la mesa en torno a la cual parte de la Orden del Fenix formaba un círculo de asombrados rostros. Lupin había llegado con ella, refiriendo una historia no del todo creíble respecto a cómo había deducido que era el Horcrux que buscaban y había dado con ella en la sala de los Menesteres. No es que Harry dudara de Remus Lupin, pero la única parte que creía de toda la historia era la referente a cómo había utilizado el restante veneno de basilisco para destruirla. Aún así, no se atrevía a hacer preguntas.

- No… aún queda uno…- murmuró Harry, más para si mismo que para los demás. Los ojos de los presentes se fijaron en él.

- Nagini- afirmó Hermione. Ya muchas veces lo habían hablado.

- Pero… ¿y si hay otros?- preguntó Ginny de pronto.- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que solo queda la serpiente?

- Porque está furioso.- susurró Harry. Toda aquella tarde la cicatriz no había dejado de arder transmitiendo a él toda la ira de Voldemort. El mago oscuro estaba furioso, pero algo más había en su enojo. Algo que no había estado presente antes: algo muy similar al miedo.- Puedo sentirlo como nunca lo había sentido antes, con ningún otro Horcrux. Sabe que estamos cerca. Nunca creyó que llegaríamos a este.

- Entonces… Solo queda Nagini…- intentó sonreír Ginny, pero los demás no acompañaron su sonrisa. Para destruir a la serpiente, debían enfrentarse al mago oscuro en persona. Para llegar a Nagini, debían estar seguros de poder matar a Voldemort, algo que parecía casi imposible, porque ni aún sabían como llegar a él.

-HP-

Theodore Nott contemplaba su imagen reflejada en el espejo con detención. La inercia lo había llevado hasta aquel cuarto rodeado de artefactos arrumbados que Lovegood había descubierto un tiempo antes de irse. Desde aquella tarde en que la vio bailar, la tarde en que intentó besarla, siempre regresaba hasta ahí, sin saber por qué.

El sucio espejo le devolvía la oscuridad de sus ojos negros como dos pozos sin fondo destacando en su rostro pálido. Las armoniosas líneas de sus facciones eran algo que él siempre había aborrecido. ¿A quién se le ocurría revestir con un rostro hermoso a alguien como él? A veces, cuando más se odiaba a sí mismo, todo lo que quería era cercenar su propia cara hasta conseguir que su exterior luciera tan horrible como él se sentía. Como el ser despreciable que llevaba dentro.

No siempre fue así. Lo recuerda, o más bien quiere recordar. Antes solo una naturaleza habitaba en él, y no era del todo mala. Pero entonces vino su infancia, y el tiempo, y su padre, y esa vieja loca que era madre de su padre; y las palabras hirientes, y los rencores, y las recriminaciones, y el miedo a sufrir, y el sufrir, y más miedo.

Y luego vino lo otro. El odio. El miedo transformado en odio. Transformado en máscara. Y la máscara apoderándose de él y no dejando lugar para lo que era antes. Y su odio y él se hicieron uno…

"¿Me amas, Theodore?", había preguntado Daphne alguna vez y él aparentó dormir por única respuesta. A ella no la odiaba. No la amaba tampoco. Pero estar con ella era fácil porque no se sentía tan maldito. ¡Tan dañada estaba Greengrass desde antes que él no podía hacer gran mal!

"Si no cumples con tu parte… Tu padre muere."- había dicho la serpiente. Y él debió contener una sonrisa ante la imagen de tal promesa. Odio: eso era lo que sentía por su padre. Y no hizo nada aunque podría haberlo hecho. Y su padre murió, y también su abuela. Pero no hubo dicha entonces, sino solo indiferencia. Odio e indiferencia. Era todo lo que gobernaba su mundo… Hasta que Luna Lovegood se negó a besarlo.

Al principio solo había sido una loca hablando chifladuras. Luego una compañera conveniente. Fue la negativa de Greengrass lo que transformó a Lovegood en una posible encamada, pero lo otro, aquel sentimiento nuevo que él creía imposible, había sido mérito de aquella negativa y su posterior ausencia. O quizás estaba desde antes, sin que él lo notara. Se fue colando poco a poco en su interior, invadiendo un territorio imperceptible para expandirse luego como un virus al que no se puede expulsar.

Era su inocencia ciertamente el mayor encanto. Su sonrisa sincera, su mirada transparente y aquella capacidad única que tenía la joven de verlo a él como si realmente valiera algo. ¡Nunca nadie lo había mirado así, ahora lo sabía! Greengrass lo había querido, como quería a todos por un tiempo; Zabini y Malfoy lo toleraban porque era un Slytherin, y uno no muy distinto de ellos mismos; Snape alguna vez se había visto reflejado en él, Nott lo sabía, y por eso le guardaba un tibio aprecio. Pero nunca nadie lo había querido.

Y entonces vino la culpa, y el miedo otra vez. Miedo a herirla a ella, porque bien sabía que le haría daño. Y la añoranza por tenerla con él, y el miedo otra vez. Y la esperanza de cambiar por ella, y la certeza de lo que su nefasta influencia haría en la joven.

Y entonces la vio otra vez, cuando se había propuesto evitarla. Y la rabia contra Thomas se apoderó de él. Porque el maldito tenía razón: él le haría daño. ¡Y ahí estaba otra vez el deseo de hacer las cosas bien! Y se lo dijo. Le dijo que Dean la amaba, como si eso fuera a cambiar las cosas. Pero debía intentarlo. Quería intentarlo. Aunque Thomas fuera un cobarde y no la mereciera. Pero era mejor que él para ella. Cualquiera era mejor que él para ella.

Su puño colapsó de pronto contra el espejo, desintegrando el rostro reflejado ahí en muchas imágenes distorsionadas. ¡Cómo quería destruir aquella cara! Sus nudillos sangraron algo, pero no dolía. Los observó por un instante en silencio, y entonces sintió sus pasos.

Reconoció su aroma, el ruido característico que hacían sus pisadas, el aura que la acompañaba siempre y lo inundaba todo. Pero no se giró hacia ella ni se dignó a mirarla hasta que la tuvo en frente, cogiendo su mano herida entre sus propios dedos blancos, examinándola en silencio hasta apuntar a ella con su varita. El ACUAMENTI dejó sus labios sin que Theodore siquiera se percatara. Tan absorto estaba en la contemplación de aquel rostro que hasta hace un tiempo no significaba nada. Ella terminó de secar su mano ya lavada, con la tela de su vestido y permanecieron un largo instante en silencio, antes que comenzara a hablar.

- Mi madre solía decir que los espejos no mienten…- Luna aún no lo miraba, pero mantenía un firme agarre sobre su mano herida.- Pero que es muy común que no sepamos interpretar lo que nos muestran.

- Tu madre debió ser una mujer muy sabia.

- Eso quiero creer. Pero es poco lo que recuerdo de ella.- tornó a mirarlo. Una débil sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.- Y tú, Theodore, ¿recuerdas algo de tu madre?

- Se suicidó cuando yo era muy niño.- las palabras dejaron sus labios como si fuera una cuestión sin importancia. Como si se lo dijera a todos. Como si no hubiese guardado aquel secreto celosamente durante todos esos años, y detestado a todo aquel que se lo preguntaba. Pero a ella no podía odiarla. Los ojos de Luna guardaron su expresión tranquila como si nada terrible hubiese sido dicho, y su gesto era una invitación a hablar de aquellas cosas que él nunca había hablado. Todas aquellas cosas que había guardado con recelo de los oyentes curiosos y que ahora se agolpaban en su pecho pujando por salir.- Descubrió que mi padre era un mortífago. Se enteró del tipo de cosas que había hecho y al parecer creyó que la vergüenza era insoportable. Ni aún le importó dejar a un hijo huérfano.- Algo había en el celeste de los ojos de Luna que lo incitaba a hablar. Algo había ahí que lo obligaba a decir lo que nunca había dicho a nadie.- Mi abuela me recordaba a diario que mi madre era una mujer muy hermosa, pero débil. Débil y soñadora, y que esa misma debilidad estaba en mí. Que podía verla en mis ojos y en mi rostro, tan iguales a los de ella. Y yo aborrecía la idea de esa debilidad, porque esa debilidad era la culpable de que yo fuera un huérfano. Era la culpable de que yo tuviera que sufrir los insultos y malos tratos de una abuela que me odiaba y de un padre que me aborrecía aún más por recordarle a su mujer muerta. ¿Cómo podía yo ser algo que odiaba? Toda mi infancia la pasé luchando contra esa debilidad, luchando contra cualquier emoción que me pudiera conducir a ella. Luché por ser fuerte y no llorar jamás, por no sentir nada por nadie, para que nadie pudiera herirme… Un día, cuando ya estaba en Hogwarts, mi abuela intentó golpearme por algo que ya ni recuerdo. Lo que sí recuerdo es el miedo en su rostro cuando la ataqué. Rechacé su golpe utilizando magia. La muy bruja no se lo esperaba, claro. Sus facciones se desencajaron por el temor y tener ese poder sobre ella me resultó la sensación más increíble. Desde entonces, disfruto alimentándome del miedo que genero en los demás… Desde entonces, me convertí en esto…- "en un monstruo", gritaba una voz en su cabeza, y esperaba que en cualquier momento ella lo supiera, se diera cuenta, comprendiera de una vez por todas que él no era bueno. Pero ella no hacía más que mirarlo con una expresión tranquila, como si escuchase la más dulce historia de la infancia. Y de pronto, Theodore notó cómo su propia respiración se había acelerado y un nudo contraía su garganta. Sus ojos le picaban y se sentían húmedos, demasiado húmedos. Y entonces supo que estaba a punto de llorar. Hacía años que no lloraba, y ahora estaba a punto de hacerlo frente a esa joven que lo miraba en un modo que nadie lo había mirado nunca; que lo observaba como si él no fuese realmente el monstruo que creía ser a veces; y de pronto, la idea de llorar no era del todo terrible, y la certeza de que ella sería su único testigo no lo incomodaba en lo absoluto.- A veces, cuando era niño, creía que si mi madre me hubiese querido un poco más no me habría dejado, y yo no habría sido tan desgraciado- dos sendas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla y el resto de aquel líquido formado en sus ojos fue a dar a sus narices, por un canal que alguna vez había leído que comunicaba ambos, y ahora la molesta sensación estaba también ahí. Era casi embarazoso el modo que debió utilizar el dorso de su mano como pañuelo para retener lo que amenazaba con salir.- Imaginaba lo que era tener una madre como la de Malfoy, y se que muy probablemente habría sido un patán mimado como él, pero al menos alguien me habría querido.- "¡Ya está!", dijo la voz en su cabeza. "Se lo has confesado… Ahora ella lo sabe todo… Ahora es cuando eres más vulnerable porque necesitas que ella diga algo. Que diga que te ama… Pero ella no dice nada". Theodore inspiró profundamente y pasó el dorso de su mano por las mejillas intentando borrar los rastros de su llanto. Su silencio lo molestaba. Su silencio hacía que su llanto le resultara vergonzoso.

Y entonces, sin que mediaran palabras entre ambos, sintió las tibias manos de Luna ubicarse a cada lado de su rostro. Era la sensación cálida que anhelaba en ese instante al parecer, pues un suspiro de alivio se escapó por su boca. Los ojos celestes de la joven estaban fijos en los suyos, transmitiendo algo que él no había visto nunca, pero que necesitaba como el aire cotidiano.

La joven se había apoyado sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzarlo pero aún así la diferencia de altura los separaba. Fue necesario que él se inclinara en busca de su boca y entonces el beso se produjo.

Nunca antes Theodore Nott había necesitado un beso tan desesperadamente como entonces, y nunca antes tampoco se había entregado tan completamente al besar. Quería fundirse en ese beso, transmitir todo cuanto había quedado por decir- si es que algo no se había dicho- y terminar de confesarle su agradecimiento. Su más absoluto agradecimiento ante aquella inesperada pero ansiada muestra de afecto. Y de pronto comprendió que Luna Lovegood era todo lo que él necesitaba. Que su amor era lo único capaz de dar sentido a su vida.

Cuando se separaron, tiempo después, ambos faltos de aliento, Luna vio como una sonrisa se dibujaba en aquellos labios haciendo aún más bello su rostro. Una sonrisa sincera. Una sonrisa que no le había visto nunca. Y ella sonrió también.

-HP-

_El llanto desconsolado de Ginny es algo con lo que Hermione no quiere lidiar, no sabe cómo. Entiende su miedo, su preocupación constante y la desesperación que la embarga, pero ella no quiere comprenderla, porque al hacerlo, haría más reales sus propios miedos. Y Ginny llora, ya no tan en silencio. Sus lágrimas mojan la almohada y han pegado el cabello a su rostro. Y Hermione ya no puede ignorarla, ni aparentar dormir. El llanto de Ginny no permite dormir a nadie y Luna aún no regresa al cuarto. ¿Dónde está Luna?, se pregunta. La ravenclaw siempre ha sido buena en estas cosas. Ella no._

_Se levanta. El frío se cuela por el delgado pijama que usa mientras camina hasta la cama de la pelirroja y le dice cosas en las que ni ella misma cree, para que se tranquilice. Le dice que Harry estará bien, que es un gran mago, que podrá hacerlo. Que Nagini tarde o temprano tendrá que morir, aunque sea de vieja. Y Ginny sonríe ante la idea de que la serpiente muera de un infarto y se pregunta si para entonces, aún estará ella en edad de casarse. Ambas ríen ante la idea. Ambas ríen porque no saben qué más hacer. Ambas ríen porque saben que no habrá muchas oportunidades de hacerlo en el tiempo que viene. Y Ginny se tranquiliza al fin. _

_Cuando la puerta se ha abierto Hermione cree que es Luna, quiere que sea Luna quien se una a ellas para cambiar de tema, pero es Parvati, con una ira que exalta más su ya ofuscado carácter. Ha pedido dormir junto a ellas para evitar a Greengrass quien esa noche se muestra especialmente intolerable en el cuarto que comparten._

"_Algo ha debido ir mal con Ron", dice la gemela antes de tomar la cama de Luna, alegando que a la joven rubia no le importará, dado que la ha visto otra vez con Nott. Y el tema gira ahora en torno a ellos… Al terrorífico slytherin y a la niña dulce por la que ellas temen. Y de pronto, ya no es de Nott de quien hablan, sino del otro slytherin._

"_¿Qué hay entre Malfoy y tú?", pregunta Ginny de pronto, con una actitud que refleja cuanto tiempo ha querido preguntar aquello. Y Hermione enmudece sin poder decir nada. _

"_¿Qué tal es en la cama?", es Parvaty quien pregunta entonces. Y el calor sube al rostro de Hermione quien niega ser "ese tipo de mujeres", aunque no sabe bien de qué habla. Ginny dice algo que es gracioso y ambas intentan reír, pero algo hay en los ojos de Parvati que les impide mantener la risa y la contemplan en silencio. Parvati, la gemela Patil que perdió a su hermana, la valiente gryffindor que no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde entonces. ¿Qué secretos encierras en tus ojos negros, Parvati? Nadie pregunta. Nadie responde. Se impone el silencio y ni aún se dan un hasta mañana. Tal ha sido el dolor en los ojos de Parvati. _

_Los minutos pasan. Las horas pasan. Y Parvati llora sin que Hermione lo entienda y ni aún necesita acercarse a ella para oír sus palabras. "Si pudiera volver atrás no me importaría ser ese tipo de mujeres", y Hermione no sabe si responder o fingir que duerme. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Quiere preguntar, pero no sabe si quiere saber la respuesta. Ya la presiente. Lo ha oído antes entre murmullos, pero no ha querido escuchar. "¿Sabes cuántas mujeres son violadas en una guerra, Hermione? Una de cada tres.", y Hermione tiembla, sin saber qué contestar, "Ginny y tú solo han tenido suerte…", y luego no dice nada. Ya no hay llanto; solo duerme. Pero Hermione ya no duerme… ya no puede volver a dormir…_

_**- Fin del Capítulo 7-**_

Lo se. Lo se… Cambié bastante la historia de los Horcruxes… Digamos que intento mantener lo más que puedo… o sea, la copa fue destruida tras ser sacada de Gringotts, el duende reclamó la espada de Gryffindor a cambio, y la diadema es uno de los últimos horcruxes… pero no puedo mantener el resto o mi historia pierde sentido… lo siento. Así que aquí Snape les ahorra el trabajo… ja ja ja.

En cuanto a Nott…. ¿aún lo odian? Diganme que no…

Originalmente este capítulo era mucho, mucho más largo… pero preferí dejarlo hasta aquí para centrarme en Nott. Creo que por sí solo necesitaba tener dedicado al menos todo este capítulo antes que las cosas se vayan a pique… No diré más… o pierde la gracia… Solo puedo decir… ¡Pobres todos! No me gustaría ser mi propio personaje.

Hasta muyyyy pronto… que el siguiente ya está escrito… Y como saben, solo dependerá de lo rápido que ustedes comenten lo rápido que yo actulice.

Cariños,

Alex.


	8. Chapter 8: PARVATI PATIL

_**Recordar: Draco Malfoy es de JK Rowling y en las películas es interpretado por Tom Felton… Pero este Draco Malfoy… MI Draco Malfoy… pertenece a mi mente perversa, donde es interpretado por Alex Pettyfer. Je je je.**_

_Gracias a todos los que han comentado hasta ahora ayudándome con sus correcciones a mejorar… no siempre puedo cambiar lo ya publicado, pero creanme que el original se beneficia de sus correcciones, y mi repertorio de escenas futuras, se enriquece con sus sugerencias… Ahora si… A leer!_

CAPITULO 8: PARVATI PATIL

"_**¡De qué libertad gozarían los hombres y mujeres **_

_**si no se viesen constantemente engañados, **_

_**atrapados, esclavizados y torturados por su sexualidad!**_

_**El único inconveniente que tendría esa libertad **_

_**es que, sin el sexo, dejarían de ser humanos**_

_**y se convertirían en monstruos."**_

"**EAST OF EDEN**_**", JOHN STEINBECK.**_

Si algo odiaba Parvati Patil, era el descaro conque Hermione miraba a Draco Malfoy. Nunca la había considerado una amiga particularmente cercana, pero ahora ciertas actitudes de la come libros de Hogwarts comenzaban a molestarla. Como aquel comentario que había hecho la otra noche.

Lavander siempre había dicho que Hermione era una santurrona, y Parvati lo había atribuido a los celos naturales de alguien que veía en ella una latente competencia para su amor con Ron. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que su amiga de Hogwarts no exageraba del todo. Hermione si era una santurrona, ¡y de las peores! ¿Por qué a los hombres les gustaba ese tipo de mujeres? O, específicamente, ¿por qué Malfoy prefería a Hermione, una sangresucia sin mucha gracia, antes que a ella?

No era que Parvati sintiera algo real por Malfoy. Pese a las bellas facciones del rubio, sus ironías y arrogancias le resultaban intolerables. No, en verdad no era que quisiera a Malfoy para ella. Pero cuando se está tan desorientada en el mundo como Parvati lo estaba al llegar a aquel lugar, al tener que aceptar esa casa como su refugio luego que los mortífagos dieran muerte a sus padres y hermana, luego que esos seres abominables tomaran lo que ella creía más valioso; al creer que nunca jamás lograría que alguien la amara después de eso, Draco Malfoy se había ofrecido a sus ojos como una buena opción para borrar en algo los recuerdos que la atormentaban por las noches.

No podía ser otro, menos si se tenía en cuenta que a partir del quinto año en los tiempos de Hogwarts, había ya más de un rumor respecto a las maduras prácticas de los slytherin. Draco Malfoy era el protagonista de las historias más destacadas y aunque ella y Lavander exclamaban con fingido horror que aquello demostraba lo sucios y viles que eran los hijos de Slytherin, veían con envidia el modo en que estos compartían con sus compañeras de casa alguna lascivia caricia por debajo de la mesa, o un beso digno de ser censurado en los pasillos. Hasta que una noche, Lavander admitió que si debía perder su virginidad con algún slytherin algún día, ese sería sin duda Draco Malfoy. En aquel entonces, Parvati consideró la idea desquiciada y jamás creyó que volvería a pensar en ello, hasta dos años después, cuando su mundo había dado un giro en ciento ochenta grados.

Ella siempre había imaginado aquel primer instante con velas y rosas, y con palabras románticas, de la mano de un ser sin rostro al que soñaba como el amor de su vida. Lo extraño es que, tras aquella noche nefasta en que su primera vez no fue ni romántica ni voluntaria, más que odiar al enmascarado causante de todo, se odiaba a sí misma por no haber dado el paso cuando pudo hacerlo. Al menos así, no le habrían robado tanto.

Por eso, al poco tiempo de llegar Malfoy a aquel lugar, se ofreció a él una noche, para aminorar en algo su herida. Se dejó caer en su cuarto sin ser invitada y aún recordaba la expresión altanera del rostro del rubio cuando ella comenzó a besarlo. Él había respondido al principio, como ella esperaba que lo hiciera, pero cuando Parvati intentó avanzar, por algún motivo inexplicable para ella, él simplemente la detuvo con un "_No_ _estoy interesado_".

Luego de eso lloró toda una semana, pero al pasar el tiempo, y aunque seguía evitando a Malfoy tanto como le era posible, había aprendido a superarlo inventándose diez mil razones de por qué él la había rechazado, que no tuvieran que ver con el hecho de no ser virgen. Haber pertenecido a Gryffindor y ser amiga de Harry Potter fueron los argumentos que parecían más fuertes. Sin embargo, la evidente relación que había surgido entre Malfoy y Hermione en el último tiempo venían a derribar todas esas teorías y la dejaban a ella otra vez convencida de que era para él, así como para el resto de los hombres, una mujer mermada.

"_No soy ese tipo de mujeres",_ había dicho Hermione con su puritana convicción de la vida y ella la había odiado por eso. Porque ella tenía eso que a ella le había sido robado y se lo restregaba en la cara. Lo peor, es que Parvati había pensado muchas veces que no le habría molestado del todo ser como Greengass, o como Parkinson, si con ello hubiera tenido al menos su primera vez con alguien a quien deseara.

- ¿Crees que sea algo serio?- preguntó Hanna a su lado, con aquella jovialidad enfermante que tenía siempre, apuntando hacia Hermione, que tenía su rostro fijo en Malfoy otra vez. Parvati se encogió de hombros con actitud agria.- Neville cree que si. Cree que Malfoy realmente ha cambiado y que ella ha tenido mucho que ver con eso. ¿No es romántico?- Pero Parvati no respondió. Sus ojos, más negros que nunca, no dejaban traslucir más que una mortal envidia.

-HP-

_Ginny dice algo a su lado. Habla sobre Luna, pero Hermione, aunque asiente, no la oye. Su atención está centrada en él. En él, que está junto a Neville explicándole como preparar una poción para reparar heridas viejas y le habla de cantidades y de formas, y de colores correctos e incorrectos, el olor, la textura; el modo en que debe ser administrado solo en gotas y el modo en que debe ser guardado. En un instante sus miradas se unen y ella sonríe, y él sonríe. ¡Cuántas cosas pueden ser transmitidas con una sonrisa!_

_Y Neville la observa un segundo, solo un segundo, y ella gira el rostro al sentirse descubierta. Pero el joven no muestra cara de sorpresa y ella recuerda porqué ha llegado a tomar a Neville más cariño del que antes le tenía. Porque es el único entre todos ellos que parece saber la verdad pero no dice nada, ni pregunta nada. Algo que ella agradece en secreto._

_Ginny sigue hablando de por qué Luna debería alejarse de Nott, y ella asiente otra vez, como si en verdad le importara. Pero en verdad solo lo oye a él. Su voz, a la distancia, es lo único para lo que tiene oídos. Y él explica todo a Neville, aunque no con paciencia, pues nunca ha tenido paciencia, y en más de una ocasión un insulto se cuela entre sus explicaciones; pero son insultos que parecen bromas, piensa ella, y la poca reacción que hay en Neville a ellos le hace creer que el joven Gryffindor piensa lo mismo. _

_Y su imaginación comienza a funcionar con todos aquellos "¿qué hubiera sido si?" con los que se entretiene a veces. Y lo imagina como un profesor en Hogwarts, en aquel mundo imaginario donde la guerra no existe. Y ella a su lado. ¿Habría sido posible algo entre ambos entonces? ¿Habría aceptado él dedicarse a la frugal vida de un docente, lejos de los lujos y las fiestas a los que su posición lo destinaba? ¿Lejos del alarde de su linaje y de todas aquellas cosas que ahora ya no importan, a las que la guerra ha quitado sentido, si es que antes lo tuvieron? No se engaña. Sabe que no. Sabe que él no estaría siquiera ayudando a Neville de no ser por la guerra. Sabe que jamás la habría mirado a ella si no fuera por todo lo que había ocurrido hasta entonces, y se pregunta si será un pecado dar a la guerra las gracias por ello. Sonríe al pensarlo. Pero aún así, no puede evitar dar las gracias por ello… pero solo por ello, y no por lo otro… por todo lo otro que viene con ello. _

-HP-

Daphne Greengrass se quejaba de cómo escaseaban las cosas en la cocina y cómo pronto no tendrían qué cocinar, mientras Ron la observaba con la expresión de quien se entera que le han condenado a muerte.

Hermione podría haberse limitado a esperar que el agua hirviera, llenar los tazones para el té de ella y Ginny, que era el motivo por el que estaba ahí, y regresado en silencio junto a la pelirroja sin decir más, de no ser por un comentario de la rubia respecto a la utilidad que tenían los elfos domésticos para evitar ese tipo de inconvenientes, y de cómo aún no era muy tarde para traerse alguno de Hogwarts ahora que en el castillo no tenían a quién servir.

Algo se encendió dentro de Hermione ante aquel comentario, y sus ideales de la PEDDO, y todas las razones por las cuales personas que pensaran que esclavizar a otro ser estaba bien eran detestables, salieron por sus labios como un torrente imparable, mientras Daphne la observaba con incredulidad y aquella sonrisita burlona que tenía siempre. Ron había separado los labios para decir algo un par de veces, pero al comprender que de todos modos no sería escuchado, siguió revolviendo su té en silencio, sin mirar a ninguna de las dos jóvenes.

- … se burlan de los muggles, como seres inferiores, pero los muggles ya dejaron atrás la barbarie de la esclavitud, en cambio ustedes…- seguía Hermione roja de indignación- con todos sus principios de pureza y categorías sociales, me recuerdan a lo que nosotros superamos hace siglos, y…

- ¿"Nosotros"?- preguntó Greengrass alzando una ceja.- ¿Te consideras muggle entonces?

- Pasé entre muggles más de la mitad de mi vida, no puedo dejar de pensar que una parte de mí es como ellos después de todo… ¡Pero ese no es el punto!- alegó, molesta por el modo en que la rubia sonreía.

- No… El punto es, al parecer, la noble liberación de los Elfos Doméstico, ¿verdad?

- ¡Exacto!- Hermione respiró algo más aliviada al creer que su discurso no había sido inútil, pero entonces el modo en que la sonrisa de Greengrass se amplió, le hizo comprender el error de su optimismo.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que ellos quieren esa libertad?

- Todos quieren ser libres, Greengrass.

- No… Ellos no.- aseguró- Han estado atados a una familia de magos toda su vida, sin más responsabilidades que saber limpiar o cocinar, y tu vienes y les dices que deben ser libres, porque es lo que deben querer, lo que deben desear.- caminó hasta la tetera que había comenzado a hervir mientras hablaban y llenó los tazones que Hermione había puesto ahí.- pero ellos no son tontos, Granger, y logran ver algo que tú estás pasando por alto, y es que con la libertad vienen responsabilidades que no todos están dispuestos a asumir.

- Muchos estarían dispuestos a asumir esas responsabilidades si con ello pudieran ser libres.

- ¿Muchos?- sonrió.- No dudo que existan uno o dos ejemplares con suficiente fuerza como para enfrentar las consecuencias de ser libres, pero ¿qué hay del resto? Has pensado en que ellos no saben más que seguir órdenes. Si los dejas libres morirían de hambre al no tener nadie que les ordene conseguir alimento, y no te rías, pues por ridículo que te parezca así es. Por ello, si lo que quieres es que sean libres, primero debes enseñarles a vivir con esa libertad, y, lo que es más importante, el objeto de esa libertad.- terminó de decir esto, extendiendo los tazones de té caliente hacia la joven frente a ella.

Hermione abría y cerraba los ojos examinando a Greengrass. No estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que decía, pero debía admitir que había un cierto grado de verdad en sus palabras. Quizás, en el fondo, Daphne no era una persona tan distinta de ella misma, aunque había crecido en una realidad muy diferente.

- No está envenenado, ¿sabes?- llamó su atención la rubia, apuntando hacia los tazones calientes que extendía hacia Hermione y que esta aún no había recibido.

Y mientras Hermione Granger la liberaba de ese peso, pensaba que dejando de lado aquella mirada de superioridad, su increíble belleza, y su tono burlón, Daphne Greengrass no era muy diferente al resto de las jóvenes que habitaban aquel lugar, y por un instante, solo un instante, olvidó los motivos que tenia para considerarla una mala persona. Pero la rubia se encargó de que lo recordara al momento siguiente.

- Por cierto, Granger, tengo curiosidad… ¿qué hacías anoche en el cuarto de Draco?- los tazones calientes en las manos de Hermione amenazaron con caerse ante la sorpresa de aquella pregunta y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo granate.

- ¿Qué?- la voz de Ron, que parecía momentáneamente interesado en la conversación, llegó a los oídos de Hermione solo para aumentar su incomodidad. ¿Lo habría hecho Greengrass a propósito? ¿Sería que recurría a algo así para desprestigiarla ante los ojos de Ron?

- ¿Sabes Greengrass? Hasta para ti eso es caer muy bajo.- fue todo lo que dijo antes de girar sobre sus pies y retirarse. No quería quedarse dando explicaciones al pelirrojo.

Ron contempló el rostro de Daphne luego que Hermione dejara la cocina y advirtió aquella mezcla de rabia y de burla que solía posarse en él a veces. No lograba comprender por qué Greengrass actuaba así con Hermione y no le quedaba más que asumir que eran celos. ¿Estaría celosa de Hermione? ¿Sería él el motivo? La rubia se había encargado de dejar en claro su interés por él todo ese tiempo, pero sentir celos, en opinión de Ron, iba más allá de un mero interés. ¿Sería que en verdad le gustaba?

- ¿Caer bajo? ¿A qué se refería? A mi me parece perfectamente normal que si ella y Draco se gustan, pasen tiempo en el mismo cuarto.- buscó la mirada de Ron para evaluar el efecto que sus palabras tenían en él. El pelirrojo movió la cabeza de lado a lado en un gesto difícil de interpretar. Pero al menos no había saltado negando cualquier tipo de relación entre Granger y Malfoy, lo cual era ya un avance- Lo que me molesta es que no lo admita.

- Tú no conoces a Hermione, Greengrass…- dijo Ron de pronto.- Ella no es ese tipo de mujeres.

Ron no lo supo. No había modo de que él pudiera imaginar la sensación que embargó a Daphne ante ese comentario. Las implicancias que tenía para ella una afirmación así. Por eso no comprendió lo que había hecho hasta que era muy tarde.

- ¿Qué tipo de mujeres?- Daphne sonreía, como siempre, pero había tanto dolor en esa sonrisa que distaba mucho de ser un lindo espectáculo- ¿El tipo de mujer que se entrega a un hombre solo por placer?

- Yo no…

- ¿El tipo de mujer que quiere tener sexo con alguien a quien apenas conoce solo porque es divertido? El tipo de mujeres como yo, ¿verdad?

- Yo no quise… no quise decir que…

- ¿Sabes algo, Ronald Weasley?,- rabia, eso era lo que se leía en su rostro.- Prefiero ser ese tipo de mujeres a ser una hipócrita.

Y Ron no alcanzó ni aún a pensar en un modo de arreglar lo hecho cuando Greengrass ya había dejado la cocina, mientras él se sentía repentinamente mareado. ¿Sería posible- se preguntaba- que en verdad fuera tan estúpido?

-HP-

- ¿Aún no te la has tirado, verdad?- le llegó la voz de Daphne a sus espaldas. Draco había sentido sus rápidos pasos bajar la escalera del sótano, pero no imaginó el mal humor de la rubia hasta que la tuvo frente al mesón en que él recolectaba los ingredientes para una nueva poción. Examinó sus ojos azules un largo instante antes de responder, sabiendo que se refería a Granger.

- Eso…- sonrió hacia ella.- no es asunto tuyo, Greengrass.

- De modo que no te la has tirado.- era una afirmación rotunda. Y una cargada de ira.

- Puede que quiera ser un caballero y no hablar de ello.- sonrió indagando el rostro de la joven. ¿A qué tanta preocupación por sus avances con Granger?

- O bien…- sonrió ella venenosa.- No te la has tirado.

- ¿Por qué tan segura?- alzó una ceja, deteniendo la rutinaria labor de seleccionar frascos de ingredientes para atender a la molestia de Daphne. No era frecuente que la rubia evidenciara su enojo de ese modo.

- Porque si te la hubieses tirado, esa santurrona no andaría pregonando por ahí las virtudes de la abstinencia.- la rabia se dejaba traslucir en la expresión que afeaba su bello rostro.- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no lo has hecho?

- No. No se puede.- Se limitó a decir. Le hacía gracia el descontrolado estado de la joven, pues si algo caracterizaba a Daphne Greengrass era su capacidad para mantener una encantadora sonrisa en sus labios, sin importar su enojo.

- ¡Me enferma!- exclamó, golpeando el mesón con sus puños y con tal fuerza, que una mueca de dolor se generó en su rostro al instante, llevando ambas manos a su pecho para intentar calmar el sufrimiento. Draco debió contener la risa que aquello le provocaba pues teniendo a Greengrass tan enfadada como estaba enfrente, no se atrevía a hacerlo. Simplemente guardó silencio un instante hasta que la joven, aún restregando sus dolidas manos y con la mirada fija en un punto inexistente, comenzó a calmarse.- En verdad, no logro entender qué es lo que Weasley vio en ella…

- ¿Por qué insistes con Weasley?- preguntó de pronto tomando asiento en la silla junto al mesón. Daphne guardó silencio un largo instante antes de responder.

- Porque es distinto a cualquier hombre con el que he estado antes…

- Supongo que tienes razón… Nunca habías estado con alguien pobre…-sonrió, y aunque ella sonrió también, la expresión en su rostro era triste. Lentamente se fue acercando al mesón que los separaba para apoyar ahí sus codos y sostener el rostro entre las manos. Draco contempló su perfil, sus pestañas, sus ojos. Vio como mojaba sus rojos labios con la lengua antes de volver a hablar y pensó que Weasley debía ser un verdadero imbécil al no caer rendido a los pies de una joven así.

- Es el modo en que me mira… El modo en que me habla…- siguió ella, aunque sin mirar directamente al rubio.- El hecho de que me escuche como si yo en verdad dijera algo interesante… Es como si… ¿De qué te ríes?- su expresión se hizo seria de pronto.

- De que te has convertido en una de esas chicas cursis de las que solías burlarte.

- ¿Es cursi acaso desear que alguien me quiera por algo más que mis virtudes en la cama?- parecía un reproche, pero Draco hizo caso omiso de ello.

- ¡Ah!- exclamó con expresión insinuante- Pero Weasley te amará cuando descubra esas virtudes en ti.

- ¿Y por qué no le muestras tus virtudes de una buena vez a Granger?- sonrió ella de vuelta.- Te aseguro que le harás un favor a todos, especialmente a ella. ¡Frígida engreída!

- No creo que sea frígida.- sonrió él.

- ¿Y entonces por qué no te la has tirado?- y entonces, volvió a tomar el tono dulzón que usaba siempre que quería conseguir algo- No puede ser tan difícil para alguien con tus atributos. ¿O es que has perdido tus encantos, Draco?- el rubio sabía perfectamente lo que quería conseguir con ello. La muy maldita intentaba manipularlo- ¡Vamos!, el Draco que yo conocía, podía doblegar a cualquiera… Granger no debería ser una excepción.

- Sé lo que estás haciendo, Daphne. Pero no dará resultado.

- ¿Por qué?- la sonrisa dejó sus labios.- ¿Es que ahora en verdad te gusta?

- ¡No seas ridícula!

- ¿Entonces por qué?- apoyó ambas manos sobre el mesón otra vez e inclinó su rostro hasta quedar muy cerca de él.

- No lo entenderías.- algo se revolvía en su estómago al pensar en ello. No. No le gustaba Granger… era otra cosa.

- Te gusta…

- No…- se defendió evitando la mirada de Daphne.- Es más bien… esa maldita expresión en su rostro… Cada vez que hago algún avance pone esa cara de… ¡No sé! ¿Pánico? Y simplemente no puedo seguir… Nunca me había pasado con nadie, pero cuando ella pone esa cara… Es como si fuera a herirla de algún modo si intento presionarla y yo no pudiese hacer nada que pueda herirla… A veces pienso que alguien puso algún puto hechizo en mi cabeza pues de lo contrario… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Estás más jodido de lo que yo pensaba.- y su expresión era de franca conmiseración.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Qué crees que le ocurre a la gente cuando se enamora, Draco? Hace todo para que el otro sea feliz, porque… _No quiere hacerle daño_…- Y el rubio sintió su estómago revolverse.

-HP-

Luna habla de estrellas y de mitos muggles que en verdad son más de los magos que de los otros, pero él no la corrige. Le gusta oírla hablar hora tras hora. Le encanta perderse en la melodía que es su voz soñadora. El brillo metálico de sus ojos celestes lo ha embrujado. Y él lo sabe pero no se resiste al embrujo, pues la ama. Ahora sabe que la ama, aunque no logra entender como ha llegado a tal conclusión.

Días han pasado desde el primer beso pero a él le parece que todo lo vivido desde entonces no son más que instantes que quiere atesorar para siempre, y que rememora una y otra vez en los momentos en que, obligado a separarse de ella, se encierra en el cuarto que comparte con Malfoy y piensa en ella, en su dulce voz, en el olor de su cabello, en lo pequeño que se le antoja su corazón dentro de su pecho latiendo rápido cuando él está cerca. Hay luz en su rostro, luz suficiente para iluminar al mundo y cuando ella sonríe, él siente que ella comparte esa luz con él y él también sonríe.

Nadie más existe en aquella habitación que han hecho suya, nadie existe para ellos lejos de aquellas paredes que los resguardan de quienes los miran; nada más que él y ella. Y él sabe que eso está mal, que es peligroso. Sabe que hay una guerra cerca y que debe estar atento. Pero ella lo besa entonces en aquel modo que lo hace olvidarse de si mismo y que hace que besar no sea suficiente y, otra vez… nadie más existe.

-HP-

Los entrenamientos habían cesado poco a poco a causa, en parte, de los últimos ataques de los mortífagos, que tenían al Ministerio y a la Orden planificando un enfrentamiento que parecía demasiado próximo; y en parte también por el humor que tenía Harry esos días y la ausencia de los Slytherin: Lupin tenía a Malfoy ocupado preparando pociones para los interrogatorios, y Nott estaba constantemente desaparecido, algo que, lo admitieran o no, los tenía a todos mucho más aliviados.

Por eso Ron, sin saber en qué otra cosa ocupar su tiempo, se había dejado caer sobre una silla del salón principal, para pensar tranquilamente en un problema que comenzaba a amenazar su paz interior: Daphne Greengrass.

Desde su desafortunado comentario de esa mañana, la rubia no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra y Ron sentía su estómago revolverse cada vez que pensaba en ello. Habría querido hablarle pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin exponerse a su rechazo ahora que, por primera vez, parecía realmente enfadada con él.

Por eso cuando la vio descender la escalera en dirección a la cocina sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y seguirla, aunque no sabía realmente para qué. Y una vez ahí, la presencia de Molly, y casi la mitad de los comensales habituales, le impidió hacer nada y se limitó a tomar asiento y fijar su mirada en el techo aparentando desinterés.

Greengrass utilizaba su varita para ordenar los platos mientras Hanna discutía con Molly sus inquietudes respecto a que fuera realmente seguro enviar a Neville solo a Diagon Alley en busca de los víveres que comenzaban a escasear. Su madre argüía que el mismo Percy le había asegurado que era completamente seguro ir al lugar con todo el resguardo con que contaba esos días, pero la joven no parecía muy convencida, y el mal modo en que Neville memorizaba la lista de compras parecía tener a Molly al borde de aceptar cualquier voluntario para reemplazar al muchacho.

- Yo iré.- dijo Daphne de pronto y Molly se la quedó mirando como si analizara la situación.

- No sé si en tu caso sea lo más conveniente, cariño…

- Dudo que los mortífagos tengan algún interés en andarme siguiendo los pasos a estas alturas, señora Weasley… Además, sé bien qué es lo que hay que traer…

Y sin saber por qué, o quizás es busca de una oportunidad para disculparse, Ron sintió la inexplicable necesidad de acompañarla.

-HP-

Dada la oscuridad en que estaba sumido el último piso de la gran casona hacía un tiempo, Hermione tardó en darse cuenta que se hallaban en el que fuera el cuarto de Regulus Black, hasta que Draco descorrió las cortinas para dejar entrar la escasa luz de la tarde, y los colores de Slytherin, inundando la habitación por completo, quedaron al descubierto. Hermione recordó entonces como Harry había insistido en que esa habitación, al igual que la de Sirius, que se encontraba en el mismo piso, permanecieran sin ocupar, por respeto al recuerdo de su padrino, y de aquel "RAB", que fuera un involuntario aliado en su lucha por la destrucción de los Horcruxes.

Draco pudo evidenciar el cambio de expresión en el rostro de la joven cuando regresó a su lado, pero aunque desconocía el motivo se limitó a besarla sin hacer preguntas pues si algo había aprendido de Granger todo ese tiempo, era la facilidad que tenía para iniciar largas conversaciones a partir de una sola miserable pregunta.

Las palabras de Greengrass hacían eco en su cabeza y él se había propuesto a sí mismo demostrar que la rubia estaba equivocada. Que fuera lo que fuera que sintiera por Granger no tenía nada que ver con amor, y que una vez que obtuviera de ella lo que su cerebro primitivo parecía empeñado en ansiar constantemente, el deseo desaparecería de una vez, como le había pasado siempre, y ya no habría nada que temer.

- No sé si sea correcto estar aquí…- dijo ella de pronto, rechazando la cercanía de su cuerpo.

- Dijiste que debíamos ser mas cautelosos ahora que todos sospechan, y nadie viene jamás aquí… ¿qué puede ser más cauteloso?- sus dedos encontraron los cabellos de ella y ejerció ahí una suave presión para atraerla hasta él. Besar sus labios se había convertido para él en una adicción.

- ¿Sabes de quién era esta habitación?- preguntó ella tras unos instantes. Se mantuvo pegada a su cuerpo, de pie, en medio del cuarto, pero sin besarlo.

- No… Y francamente no me interesa.- sonrió, acariciando el rostro de ella en un claro empeño por hacerla entender su poca disposición a hablar, pero ella no se dio por enterada.

- Debería interesarte pues se trata de tu familia después de todo.- Draco alzó una ceja, comprendiendo lo que estaba por venir: una larga historia sobre la familia Black.- ¿Sabes quién fue Regulus Black?

- Primo de mi madre, hasta donde recuerdo… ¿Era este su cuarto?- ella asentía pronta a dar más explicaciones, pero él no la dejó seguir- Eso explica el buen gusto en el decorado. Los Black lo llevamos en la sangre…- y volvió a besarla.

- ¿Sabes que él también fue un mortífago?- volvió a interrumpirlo ella. La situación comenzaba a resultar irritante y Draco debió hacer uso de toda su paciencia para no estallar y dejarle en claro que no estaba ahí para conversaciones.

- La verdad es que no es un tema del que quiera hablar…- inclinó su rostro en busca de sus labios pero ella lo detuvo.

- ¿Por qué no?- Draco se separó de ella en ese instante ocultando poco su molestia. No solo lo irritaba la insistencia de ella por hablar, sino además el hecho de que tocara precisamente ese tema. Un tema que él no quería ni recordar. Sin decir nada caminó hasta la cama y se dejó caer en ella, con la mirada perdida en el techo, respirando más rápido de lo habitual. Pensando, simplemente pensando en como hacer para que se callara.- Tú me lo recuerdas en cierto modo, ¿sabes?- Draco sonrió por lo bajo, incómodo, pero sin mirarla, mientras ella tomaba asiento a su lado.- Regulus también era muy joven cuando se unió a Voldemort… Venía marcado por una infinidad de prejuicios que le habían sido inculcados desde pequeño… Como ese lema, por ejemplo.- apuntó a la inscripción puesta sobre la cama. Draco ni aún necesitó girarse a leer para saber lo que decía: "_Siempre puros"_, el lema de los Black.- ¿Aún crees en eso, _Draco_?- el rubio se sorprendió al oírle pronunciar su nombre, era la primera vez que lo llamaba así. Tomó asiento junto a ella, llevando sus manos hasta su rostro y la obligó a sostenerle la mirada aparentando una ternura que en verdad no sentía en ese instante.

- ¿Estaría contigo de ser así?- los ojos de ella se iluminaron ante aquella pregunta y él comprendió que era el momento de reiniciar lo que habían dejado pendiente.

- Entonces, ¿ya no te molesta que sea hija de muggles?

Muggles, como los que la habían acompañado a Diagon Alley en segundo año. La mujer tenía el cabello de Hermione. Eso lo recordaba bien; eso y la expresión de disgusto en el rostro de Lucius al advertir su presencia. Al pensar en ellos ahora su estómago se contraía y su corazón palpitaba más rápidamente. ¿Sería esto porque aún no podía olvidar sus viejos prejuicios o había otro motivo? Pero alejó el pensamiento de su cabeza al instante.

- ¿Haría esto si me molestara?- besó los labios de ella con desenfado, apegando su cuerpo al de la joven.- ¿O esto?- y besó su cuello, apoderándose de la piel ahí expuesta y succionando de un modo que seguramente dejaría marca. Hermione gimió en forma involuntaria y él aprovechó aquello para hacerla caer sobre su espalda, aprisionándola entre la cama y su propio cuerpo.

La luz proveniente del exterior había comenzado a aminorar en los minutos previos, dejando la habitación en penumbra. Aún así, Draco podía distinguir claramente la expresión en el rostro de Hermione. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca y sus labios entreabiertos parecían prontos a formular una nueva pregunta por lo que él se apresuró en besarla. No quería más interrupciones en ese instante. Todo lo que quería era concretar lo que se había propuesto hacía semanas. La situación se estaba prolongando más de lo tolerable.

Sus labios repartían besos en el rostro de ella mientras una de sus manos se encargaba de desabotonar la blusa de la joven, lenta, muy lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla. Habría querido rasgar la tela en un solo movimiento, pero eso la habría asustado y él sabía que debía tener cuidado de hacer nada que pudiera llevarla a reaccionar, nada que generara en ella la oportunidad de objetar algo, cualquier cosa, que le impidiera a él seguir su avance. Se había propuesto resolver su asunto pendiente con Hermione Granger esa noche, y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

La camiseta era el siguiente paso, pero se limitó a jalarla hacia arriba a fin de tener acceso a su busto, aún cubierto por el sostén y llevó sus labios hasta él. Usando los dientes hizo descender la tela hasta exponer el punto más sensible de esa zona, y lo envolvió con su boca, sintiendo como Hermione reaccionaba al instante, incorporándose sobre la cama. Pero para su sorpresa no intentó detenerlo esta vez.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de él mientras ella misma removía la blusa ya abierta, y luego la camiseta, quedando ante el rubio con el torso semidesnudo. Draco se inclinó a besarla, recorriendo con sus manos la cálida piel de su espalda, cuando sintió los dedos de ella buscando el borde de su suéter. Él comprendió lo que quería y la ayudó removiendo por completo el chaleco de su cuerpo y dejándolo caer quién sabía dónde. No importaba.

Las manos de ella viajaron entonces a los botones de su camisa, desabrochándola con dedos temblorosos, mientras él, con su frente pegada a su cabeza, la observaba respirando más rápido que nunca. ¿Podía ser que el solo mirarla en ese instante lo excitara de ese modo? Las manos de ella, de una calidez sin igual, contactaron con su pecho y viajaron hasta sus hombros a fin de retirar la camisa por completo, pero él detuvo su avance. Sin dejarla objetar nada pegó su cuerpo al de ella y cayeron juntos sobre la cama otra vez, mientras las manos de él iban desde la espalda de ella hasta sus pechos, donde ejercieron una suave presión, y siguieron luego hacia su cintura, su cadera, la parte posterior de su muslo, donde aplicó más fuerza hasta colocar las piernas de ella por detrás de su cadera, abrazando su cintura.

Hermione emitió un sonido que él nunca le había escuchado, algo que no era ni un grito ni un murmullo, sino una mezcla de ambos, pero que le pareció a él el sonido más excitante del mundo. Y sus manos viajaron otra vez, ahora de regreso, aunque no sin detenerse un instante en la parte más baja de su espalda, en el punto donde sus piernas se unían a su cadera y la acarició ahí, donde nunca antes lo había hecho, y envolvió esa zona con sus manos en un modo que, por como ella había aumentado la presión de su abrazo, debió ser bien recibido.

Sus manos regresaron hasta su pecho, donde jalaron con algo más de violencia la tela del sostén hasta exponer sus senos por completo. Saber que aquella parte de ella contactaba ahora con la piel de su propio pecho sin que existiera tela de por medio, lo llevó a un punto cercano al delirio y su boca dejó la boca de ella para decender hasta su torso, y Hermione arqueó la espalda y separó los labios ante el contacto en un modo que pareció avergonzarla pues cubrió el rostro con sus manos al instante siguiente. Draco se detuvo ahí unos segundos sonriendo, gozando del espectáculo que era Hermione Granger en ese momento. Y luego descendió hasta su ombligo, besando, lamiendo, presionando con sus dientes en un modo primitivo que a ella parecía gustarle. Y siguió besando más abajo, la piel de su vientre y luego la tela por encima de su zona más cálida. Ella intentó juntar sus piernas pero él, como si hubiese previsto su reacción, se había apoderado de sus muslos para mantenerlos aparte y siguió ahí. Simplemente besándola, presionando con su nariz, con su boca, hasta que ella pareció acostumbrarse al contacto. Solo entonces, él se incorporó lo suficiente para que ella pudiera ver su rostro mientras con sus dedos desabrochaba el pantalón de la joven.

El pecho de ella subía y bajaba a una velocidad sin igual y en un instante giró su rostro hacia la izquierda como para evitar mirarlo, como si con eso pudiera ocultar a él en algo su reacción. Pero Draco descendió hasta su boca y la besó. La besó en un modo que no recordaba haber besado jamás a nadie, y sin separarse del beso, una de sus manos se dedicó a la ardua tarea de deshacerse del pantalón de la joven.

Él creyó que sería en ese instante cuando ella objetaría algo. Que sería entonces, al quedar frente a él sin más que su ropa interior, que ella recordaría las múltiples razones que tenía para seguir dando alargue a esa situación hasta quién sabía cuándo. Pero no lo hizo. Por mucho que él se tomó su tiempo en besarla a la espera de alguna objeción, ella no hizo nada para que él se detuviera entonces, y Draco siguió besando su rostro, su cuello, sus senos, su vientre; la parte más interna de sus piernas, el pliegue de su ingle y aquella zona aún cubierta por la tela de su calzón.

Sólo cuando los dedos de él se introdujeron por la tela a nivel de sus caderas a fin de remover esa prenda, ella se opuso, pero no en el modo que Draco creyó que lo haría. Se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él. En su rostro se leía el miedo, pero también algo más: un deseo creciente muy similar al de él mismo. Draco unió su frente a la de ella y sus dedos viajaron por la espalda de la joven hasta remover el broche de su sostén, y entonces los dedos de ella descendieron temblorosos hasta el pantalón de él donde pasaron un buen par de segundos antes de que lograra abrirlo.

Él la observaba en silencio incapaz de decir nada. Tal era el embrujo de su cabello desordenado, sus ojos brillantes y el rojo de sus labios y mejillas que él sintió la involuntaria necesidad de guardar aquella imagen para siempre en algún punto privilegiado de su memoria. Se deshizo finalmente del sostén que seguía colgando de los brazos de ella y se inclinó a besarla, arrastrándola con él hasta la cama. No dejó de besarla más que para terminar de quitarse el pantalón, y en todo ese momento mantuvo el contacto visual, apreciando como la respiración de ella se aceleraba hasta un punto que parecía impensable. ¿Nervios? ¿Expectación? Fuera lo que fuera, resultaba tremendamente excitante.

Hermione podía sentir el calor emanando de su cuerpo y el contacto piel con piel que se produjo generó en ella una sensación que iba más allá de lo todo lo imaginable. Los ojos de él era lo más hermoso que ella hubiese visto nunca, y su cuerpo parecía más que deseoso de responder a todo lo que él quisiera hacer con ella en un modo que resultaba vergonzoso. Intentaba imaginar cómo se vería la escena si alguien entrara a la habitación en ese instante. Draco Malfoy, sin más prenda encima que su camina abierta y ella con las piernas abrazadas a él, sin que se interpusiera entre ambos otra cosa que un calzón humedecido que desaparecería en cualquier momento. Pensaba en esa zona. En la presión que él generaba contra ella, en el modo en que movía su cadera insinuante sin dejar de mirarla, como si quisiera evaluar su reacción a lo que estaba por venir.

Besó su boca, apretó sus pechos con las manos y luego su calzón descendía hasta sus rodillas, y por sus piernas, quedando retenido en uno de sus tobillos, desde donde él lo retiró con la boca. Y sonreía. Sonreía en aquel modo que solo él podía hacerlo, como un niño malo mortalmente entretenido con su juguete nuevo. Como un niño pronto a descubrir y explorar todo lo que pudiera haber de interesante en aquella nueva posesión que tenía enfrente.

Y como un niño, pensó Hermione, cuando ya el juguete no tuviera el encanto de la novedad, la dejaría de lado. Como un niño, una vez conquistada la nueva posesión, querría otra. Porque eso era él con ella: un niño… hermoso como un ángel ciertamente, pero egoísta como todo niño. No era como Ron, que habría valorado aquella primera vez y atesorado ese recuerdo para toda la vida. No era como Harry que se negaba a tomar de Ginny lo que la joven estaba más que dispuesta a darle, porque tenía por principio el respeto. No era como los otros. ¿En qué momento había ella olvidado eso?

Draco la sintió tensarse bajo su peso pero no hizo caso. Besó su pecho, su cuello, su mentón. Lamió su clavícula y ascendió hasta su oído, mientras sus dedos buscaban la entrada de su punto más caliente para hacer de guía a aquella parte de su propio cuerpo que parecía haber cobrado vida propia con el único propósito de hundirse en ella.

En sus tiempos de Hogwarts había oído a más de un Slytherin hablar de aquella parte de su anatomía como un ser con vida propia, y aunque él se burlaba de quienes se dejaban comandar por sus hormonas, en momentos como este pensaba que quizás aquella teoría no fuera del todo absurda. ¡Si tan solo no tuviese el bien fundado temor de que ella fuera en verdad una jodida virgen, hacia mucho que habría acabado con la espera! Pero, si era una virgen, corría el riesgo de hacer de esto una experiencia dolorosa si no lo tomaba con la debida paciencia.

Sus dedos se introdujeron en ella como un preámbulo al sexo mismo, y aunque el pánico comenzaba a dibujarse en el rostro de Hermione, sólo cuando él se había posicionado en ella como era debido, ocurrió lo impensable.

- Espera…- terror: eso era lo que se advertía en su voz. Draco se mordió la lengua, con la respiración acelerada y la sangre bombeando furiosamente en sus oídos, mientras paralizaba sus músculos sin querer creer lo que iba a pasar.- No sé si… No sé… No puedo…- y las manos de ella se ubicaron sobre el pecho de él, presionando ahí para alejarlo.

Draco sintió una ira infinita apoderarse de él. ¿¡Sería en verdad posible que ella lo hiciera detenerse ahora! ¿Qué diablos creía Granger que era él? ¿Un jodido aparato muggle al que se le podía apagar de un momento a otro? Las frases menos santas que había aprendido en su vida se vinieron a su cabeza en ese instante, y el rostro espantado de Hermione se le antojó la cosa más digna de odio en el mundo.

Pese a la oscuridad, Hermione notó el modo en que sus ojos se tornaron más oscuros que nunca, y no precisamente de placer. Su rostro se había tensado en una expresión contraída que aunque bella, era digna de temer, y ella recordó recién entonces quién era él realmente, y el tipo de marca que ocultaba bajo la manga de aquella camisa que no se había querido quitar del todo, probablemente por lo mismo.

- No sé si quiero hacer esto realmente…- susurró a modo de disculpa, aunque no sabía en verdad si debía disculparse.

Draco rodó sobre su espalda, liberándola del peso de su cuerpo, y llevó uno de los antebrazos sobre su frente, intentando controlar su respiración. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Notó como ella se incorporaba a su lado, abrazándose a sus piernas, al parecer tomando conciencia del frío de la habitación, y sin atreverse a mirar a Draco ahora que la razón parecía haber regresado a su siempre pensante cerebro y la desnudez de él la intimidaba.

Furia: eso era lo que se apoderaba de él con cada respiración, y se incrementaba al recordar todas las veces en que ella lo había hecho detenerse y él había aceptado. Todas las veces en que le hacía creer que podía avanzar y luego lo atajaba, como si fuera un juego para ella. Un juego donde él quedaba ridiculizado en su estúpido anhelo de conseguir acostarse con ella.

¿Sería un maquiavélico plan de Granger para vengarse de todas las ofensas recibidas en el pasado? En ese instante en que la ira dominaba sus pensamientos, parecía un razonamiento lógico, y el sentirse usado de ese modo por ella no hizo más que enardecer su ya excitado ánimo.

Hermione no sabía qué decir. Tomar conciencia de la desnudez de ambos, de lo que había estado apunto de ocurrir hacía que su estómago se revolviera. ¡Si al menos estuviera segura de los sentimientos de él, de que él sentía por ella algo por lo cual valiera la pena entregarse! Pero no tenía certeza de ello y todo apuntaba a que las posibilidades de que él la amara alguna vez eran pocas. Habría querido preguntar, saber si en verdad sentía algo por ella, pero temía a la respuesta que encontraría y no sabía tampoco como formular la pregunta sin quedar demasiado expuesta, sin que él notara que ella si sentía por él mucho más de lo que ella misma admitía. Y entonces lo sintió reír, pero no era una risa bonita. Era una risa que daba miedo.

- ¡¿Quién lo habría dicho, no?- exclamó él de pronto y ella se sintió obligada a mirarlo. Él seguía tumbado boca arriba cuando encontró sus ojos. En su mirada había algo que le recordaba el odio de otros tiempos.- La santurrona de Hogwarts es una jodida provocadora.- Hermione abrió los ojos aturdida, sin creer lo que escuchaba.- McLaggen lo dijo todo el tiempo, contó a todos cómo lo habías toreado toda la fiesta de Slughorn para luego mantenerlo a raya, pero no le quisimos creer. ¿Quién podía creer algo así de la señorita perfecta?- en sus palabras había rabia, es cierto, pero también algo más que Hermione logró advertir: estaba dolido.

- Draco, yo no…

- ¿Es así también como mantienes el interés de Potter y la comadreja?

- ¿Cómo puedes decir…?

- Siempre fue para todos un misterio el por qué te seguían a todas partes… Creo que al fin sabemos por qué…

- Sólo porque sé que estás molesto voy a pasar por alto lo que…

- ¿Molesto? No, Granger… Yo no estoy molesto.- la ironía en su voz era evidente.- Es más, para mostrarte que no hay rencores, te voy a hacer un favor.- fue entonces que ella advirtió el cruel brillo de sus ojos, y aunque sintió el impulso de escapar de su lado rápidamente, Draco pareció advertirlo pues la aprisionó bajo su peso antes que ella pudiera hacer nada.- Te voy a enseñar una lección que tus padres pasaron por alto, y es la importancia que tiene terminar lo que empezamos…- ella se removió bajo su cuerpo intentando liberarse. El pánico era evidente en su expresión- Así es, mi querida Hermione,- puso especial cuidado en pronunciar su nombre con un cariño fingido, casi cruel.- Vas a terminar lo que empezaste.

- No por favor… No quiero…- Draco separó sus piernas en un modo que nada tenía que ver con la ternura de antes, y Hermione se paralizó al comprender lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

- OH, si… si quieres…- la besó, sin importar que ella no respondiera al beso.- ¿Y sabes cómo sé que quieres, Hermione? Porque tu cuerpo te traiciona…- uno de sus dedos se introdujo en ella sin mayor preámbulo.- Esta humedad que hay en ti me dice que quieres esto tanto como yo, o incluso más que yo…- y su mano viajó hasta su seno para entretenerse ahí masajeando en un modo sugestivo- Dime, Hermione… ¿no quieres acaso esto tanto como yo? ¿No quieres saber lo que se siente que te joda alguien que sepa como hacerlo?- Ni él mismo sabía porque estaba siendo tan cruel, pero la rabia que sentía era tan grande que no lo dejaba pensar en nada más.- Dudo que el idiota de Weasley haya sabido tocarte en el modo que tú quieres… ¿ o es que en verdad eres virgen, Hermione? Dime… ¿lo eres?

- Solo hazlo…- Recién entonces Draco se percató de la expresión de su rostro. Las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos y su cuerpo, inmovilizado por el peso de él, no oponía ya ninguna resistencia. En su cara ya no había pánico, sino algo aún más terrible: dolor.- ¡Hazlo de una vez, Malfoy!- exigió con rabia, con miedo, con algo que lo hizo temblar.- No soporto que me tortures con tus preguntas. Sólo hazlo de una buena vez y acaba con esto si eso es lo que quieres.- Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa jodida sensación nauseosa que se apoderaba de él ante la idea de herirla. Algo le oprimía el pecho y lo mareaba, impidiéndole siquiera pensar, siquiera moverse. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? ¿Cómo se había atrevido él a tanto?- ¡Hazlo, maldita sea!- exigió ella, esta vez con las lágrimas bañando su rostro y temblando bajo su peso.

- No puedo…- seguía sobre ella, sin moverse, pero la expresión de su rostro había cambiado repentinamente. Ya no había odio ahí, sino algo muy distinto: ¿miedo?- No puedo… No puedo hacerlo.- Y de pronto Hermione comprendió que Draco no parecía estar explicando aquello a ella, sino que se hablaba a sí mismo.- No puedo…

- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes, Malfoy?- Fue entonces que él tomó asiento, alejándose de ella como si el contacto con su cuerpo le quemara. Ella lo observó en silencio unos instantes, cubriendo su propia desnudez con sus brazos, mientras él se colocaba los pantalones con una rapidez que tenía algo de desesperación en ella.- ¿Qué es lo que…?

- No puedo hacerte daño.- dijo él, sin mirarla. Cada palabra parecía dolorosa cuando salió por su boca, como si sufriera ante aquella idea. Se inclinó a recoger la ropa regada por el piso y extendió hacia ella sus pantalones y su blusa. No había vuelto a mirarla mientras lo hacía.- Lo siento.- dijo al fin, y lo siguiente que oyó Hermione fue la puerta al cerrarse.

-HP-

Ron aún buscaba las palabras adecuadas para comenzar a hablar mientras caminaban por las calles de Diagon Alley. Daphne no le había dirigido la palabra más que un par de veces para darle respuestas cortas, de lo que él deducía que seguía enfadada. Por eso, cuando al fin ella habló, tan preocupado estaba él en formular una respuesta que les permitiera mantener una conversación, que no se percató de la preocupación que había en el tono usado.

- Creí que tu hermano había dicho que esto estaba lleno de aurores…

- Si… eso dijo… Pero así es Percy… siempre cree que el Ministerio hace todo bien…

- Quizá no fuera buena idea venir tan tarde, después de todo… La mayoría de los locales están cerrados y no podremos comprar todo lo necesario.

- El Caldero Chorreante está siempre abierto… Si quieres podemos ir a…

- ¿Al Caldero Chorreante?- Daphne lo miró con escepticismo.- ¿En verdad crees que sea buena idea arriesgar a que reconozcan tu roja cabeza por ahí?- aunque el comentario parecía ser un reto, al menos había retomado el tono burlón que tenía siempre y que Ron comenzaba a extrañar. ¿Significaba eso que ya no estaba tan enfadada?- No sabemos si hay espías por acá y no me gustaría que te reconocieran y debiese salvarte el pellejo otra vez, Weasley.

- No creo que estén realmente tan interesados en andarme siguiendo…

- ¿Bromeas, verdad?- sonrió ella en aquel modo encantador que tenía de sonreír, y Ron sintió que en verdad debía haberlo perdonado- Eres el mejor amigo del elegido… es seguro que estás en la lista de los mortífagos… Así que te voy a pedir que al menos mientras estemos aquí uses la capucha para ocultar tu cabello.

- Ya oíste lo que dijo Percy… es seguro caminar por aquí.

- Para mí si, porque nadie me quiere echar el guante… pero para ti… no estoy tan segura…

- ¡Y qué si algo me pasa! ¿Te afectaría mucho?- preguntó, poniéndose súbitamente colorado, lo que hizo reír a Greengrass.

- Puede que si…- susurró sugestiva y Ron tuvo entonces la certeza de que lo había perdonado, con lo que respiró más tranquilo, aunque cambió el tema tan abruptamente como pudo, señalando que la botica aún parecía estar abierta, por lo que podrían comprar al menos los ingredientes que aparecían en la lista.

- ¡Ya extrañaba este olor!- exclamó Daphne con cara de asco, cuando el olor a huevo podrido que solía tener el lugar le llegó a las narices. Ron pensó que incluso haciendo ese tipo de muecas lucía hermosa.

- Lo siento, ya estamos cerrando…- le llegó la voz de la única dependienta que quedaba en el lugar. Los estantes, tapizados de frascos con polvos y líquidos de todos los colores, era lo único que quedaba ahí, pues los jarrones llenos de plantas que solían ubicar en el centro habían sido retirados ya al invernadero. Sin duda había pasado un buen rato desde que el último cliente entrara a la Botica.

- ¿Por qué cierran tan temprano ahora?- preguntó Greengrass y la mujer le explicó que llevaban meses cerrando a las cinco en punto, por la poca afluencia de público que se daba en estos tiempos. Pero como Daphne insistiera en que no podía volver al día siguiente, la mujer accedió a venderles los ingredientes que buscaban.

- El polvo de cuerno de unicornio está en ese estante de al fondo…- indicó la mujer, pidiendo a Ron que lo buscara él mismo, mientras ella iba por los crisopos que mantenía guardados en el invernadero.

- Es curioso…- dijo Ron de pronto.- cuando era niño y venía aquí por ingredientes, siempre me pareció un lugar con magia propia… El colorido de los frascos, las plantas, los vapores… todo… ¿No te ocurría lo mismo?

- No…-sonrió ella, aunque sin dejar de mirarlo. El brilló que inundaba la mirada de Ron cuando hablaba de episodios felices de su infancia era algo que la fascinaba.- Supongo que pociones no era lo mío.- apoyó sus brazos en el mostrador y una de sus manos se detuvo a dibujar círculos sobre los restos de polvo multicolor que había sobre el vidrio, sin mucho entusiasmo.

- ¿Y qué era lo tuyo entonces?- preguntó Ron, con franco interés, su cuerpo a no más de medio metro de ella, y su mano imitando la de ella en la inútil tarea de remover el polvo. Greengrass mordió su labio pensativa y se atrevió a dejar claro su interés una vez más, rogando mentalmente para no espantarlo.

Ron sintió sus latidos detenerse al advertir la figura que la joven había dibujado sobre el vidrio, claramente con intención de que el la viera. Se preguntaba si ese redondeado corazón que había hecho ella con su dedo significaría lo que él creía, y solo cuando giró a ver el rostro de ella comprendió que la respuesta era un rotundo sí. Al instante siguiente la mano de la joven había contactado la suya y él sabía que el paso siguiente dependía de él. Que ella le estaba dejando la opción a él. Y Ron sintió su estómago revolverse, pero en un modo agradable, mientras su rostro descendía hasta el de ella para acortar la distancia entre sus labios.

- ¿Ya encontraste el frasco, querido?- llegó la voz de la dependienta que había regresado trayendo un par de baldes con ella.

- Si… No… eh…- tartamudeó nervioso- ahora voy por él…- y miró hacia Daphne, encontrando en sus labios una sonrisa, por lo que él no pudo evitar sonreír también mientras caminaba a la repisa indicada.

Daphne sintió de pronto que una infinita felicidad la embargaba y se giró sobre sus pies para ocultar la sonrisa a los ojos de la dependienta, cuando distinguió a través de los amplios ventanales un par de encapuchados acercándose a la entrada del lugar. Sintió que su corazón se paralizaba al comprender lo que ocurría y sus dedos apretaron su varita con fuerza mientras caminaba en dirección a Ron pensando en algo, lo que fuera, que pudiera sacar al pelirrojo de ahí a tiempo.

- Creo que este es…- dijo Ron caminando hacia ella y por un instante su rostro palideció al encontrarse con Greengrass apuntando la varita contra él.

- ¡EVANECCIERE!- gritó ella, al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba tras dejar pasar a los encapuchados, y ella no alcanzó a girarse cuando la varita ya había sido arrancada de sus manos, y un brazo fuerte se enroscaba a su cintura.

- Quieta, bonita…- susurró el hombre a su oído.- ¿A quién estabas hechizando ahí?

- Una rata… vi una rata…- su voz sonó mucho más afectada de lo que ella quería, pero el hombre se limitó a sonreír.

- ¡Cormack!- sonó la segunda voz tras de ella.- A lo nuestro.

El agarre sobre su cintura había cedido y Daphne se giró lentamente aparentando una tranquilidad que no tenía. El hombre que estaba inmediatamente tras de ella era de una robustez llamativa, y su prematura calvicie, combinada con sus dos metros de altura, le daban un aspecto mucho más intimidante de lo que ella habría deseado. El otro mortífago no se había quitado la capucha y aún llevaba puesta la plateada máscara cubriendo la mitad de su rostro. Su varita apuntaba a la mujer tras el mostrador que, paralizada por el miedo, alzaba los brazos en señal de sometimiento.

- ¿Dónde está Longbottom?- su voz tenía una calidez que dio a Daphne la falsa idea de ternura, que contrastaba con el modo en que su rostro parecía gozar con el miedo plasmado en los ojos de la dependienta, quien abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, aturdida.- Vamos, no es tan difícil… Un chico de unos veinte años, alto, pelo oscuro. Aspecto de lerdo… No son muchos los jóvenes que frecuentas su botica estos días.

- Yo no lo sé… Los únicos chicos que han venido son ellos…- Daphne tragó saliva cuando los rostros de ambos hombres se giraron hacia ella otra vez. Hasta entonces se había mantenido quieta, buscando la oportunidad de recuperar su varita para escapar, pero sabía que tras la imbécil declaración de la mujer, las posibilidades de huir se habían reducido a cero. Pero debía haber un modo… No podía rendirse tan fácilmente.

- ¿Una rata, eh?

- Es una rata en cierto modo…- intentó sonreír ella.- como todos los hombres…

- ¿Y se puede saber dónde está esa rata ahora?- preguntó el más grande de los dos. El otro mortífago, el enmascarado, se limitaba a mirarla con una sonrisa que de no ser por las circunstancias, habría parecido a ella de lo más encantadora.

- Lejos de aquí supongo… no lo sé… Estaba tan enfadada con él que no me detuve a pensar donde lo enviaba.- las mentiras fluían de sus labios con una facilidad que la llevaron a felicitarse mentalmente. Si lograba salir de esta, sin duda buscaría alguna profesión donde la capacidad de mentir bajo presión fuese bien remunerada.

- Pero no era el chico que ustedes buscan…- llegó la voz temblorosa de la dependienta. Daphne nunca había sentido tantas ganas de matar a alguien como lo sentía entonces, al saber lo que la mujer estaba a punto de decir.- Ustedes buscan a un moreno han dicho, y este joven era pelirrojo.

La mirada que compartieron los mortifagos dejó en claro a Daphne que habían sacado sus conclusiones.

- ¿Un Weasley?- preguntó el hombre a la dependienta.

- No lo se… yo no… hay tantos pelirrojos que en verdad no estoy segura de si…

- ¿Ronald Weasley?- la mujer miró al hombre sin saber que responder y luego sus ojos viajaron hacia Daphne.- Oh, es cierto… ya que la señorita venía con él, supongo que es una respuesta que ella puede darnos…- y volvió a girarse a la mujer del mostrador.- supongo entonces que ya no requerimos sus servicios… AVADA KEDAVRA- el rayo verde impactó a la mujer antes que comprendiera el significado de las palabras del mortífago y Daphne la vio caer, con su rostro aún gobernado por el miedo.- Muy bien, Daphne…- la joven apenas logró contener el espanto en su rostro al saberse reconocida.- Si te portas bien y nos dices lo que queremos saber, no habrá necesidad de usar la maldición contigo. No soy particularmente adepto a mandar al otro mundo rostros tan bellos como el tuyo.

- ¿La conoces?- cuestionó el otro mortífago, girándose hacia Daphne.

- Es hija de los Greengrass…- sonrió él acariciando su barbilla sin dejar de mirarla.- reconocería esa linda carita donde fuera… Aunque claro, estás mucho más crecida que la última vez que te vi.- Daphne no dejó que ninguna mueca se posara en su rostro. Su cabeza no hacía más que pensar en algún modo de recuperar su varita.- ¿No me recuerdas, verdad?- Caminó hacia ella, con tal descaro, que Daphne se vio obligada a retroceder hasta que su espalda contactó la repisa tras ella. El hombre pasó la mano frente a su máscara, que se deshizo en una hebra de humo negro y bajó la capucha. Sus bellos ojos verdes quedaron al descubierto y Daphne sintió que se revolvía su estómago al recordar al hombre. Era un invitado frecuente a las fiestas que organizaba su madre en la mansión cuando ella era una niña. La última vez que ella estuvo presente en una, a sus trece años, ese hombre la había toqueteado impúdicamente por debajo de la mesa. Un par de canas coronaban su cabello negro ahora que debía bordear los cuarenta, pero su rostro, aquella expresión encantadora y a la vez temible de su rostro le hizo recordar a Daphne el asco sentido entonces.

- ¿No se supone que los Greengrass habían huido?

- Supongo que dejaron a su hija mayor atrás… Pero dinos, Daphne, ¿qué hace alguien como tu con un pobretón como Ron Weasley?

- No he visto a Ron Weasley desde que dejó Hogwarts.- el hombre sonrió en aquel modo que lo hacía él. A Daphne se le antojaba la expresión más cruel que había visto jamás.

- CRUCIO

Era la primera vez en toda su vida que Daphne recibía la maldición, y aunque cayó al piso incapaz de sostenerse, mientras las miles de agujas la clavaban por todas partes, se intentó convencer de que no era un dolor tan terrible como Draco había dicho que era. No les daría el gusto de verla llorar.

- Y ahora, Daphne… ¿nos dirás donde está Weasley?- el hombre se había arrodillado hasta quedar muy cerca de ella en el suelo, deleitándose en el espectáculo que daba la rubia al contener el llanto. Pero se sorprendió igualmente cuando la oyó reír.- Vamos… no quieres sentir ese terrible dolor de nuevo, ¿o si?

- Ni aunque supiera donde está Weasley les daría el placer de decírselos…- lo enfrentó con sus ojos cargados de todo el odio que pudo reunir.- En cuanto a los cruciatus, podemos seguir con ellos toda la noche… me ha parecido una forma de dolor de lo más placentera.- sonrió, como solo ella sabía hacerlo. No le daría el gusto de mostrar debilidad. Pero el modo en que el hombre sonrió ante aquel comentario, la hizo arrepentirse de lo dicho.

- Entonces tendremos que buscar algún incentivo menos placentero.- Y Daphne sintió su estómago revolverse.

-Fin del Capítulo 8-

_**Ups! A todos los que quieren a Daphne… Lamento hacerlos pasar por esto y tener que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para saber lo que está por ocurrir. ¿Dónde habrá ido a parar Ron? ¿Se lo han preguntado?**_

_**En cuanto a nuestra pareja central… ¿Ya ven que nuestro Draco no es el amoroso osito que Hermione creía? Hasta ahora generalmente lo veíamos a través de los ojos de ella, por lo que era tiempo de que ustedes se enteraran de lo que realmente piensa… ¡Vamos! ¿En verdad creyeron que sería el novio perfecto de un día a otro? Dista mucho de ser algo así… y cuando nos acerquemos al final verán que cosas mucho peores están por venir…**_

_**Algunas ya están planteando sus teorías, que no están del todo mal… veremos que tan bien o mal encaminadas van…**_

_**Respecto a Nott… Aprovecha Nott… Aprovecha…**_

_**Había mucho más de Parvati originalmente en este chap, pero decidí que entrar en detalles no era mucho aporte así que dejé solo lo que es central del personaje para los eventos futuros… No todos tienen la capacidad de Greengrass de sobreponerse a las adversidades… algunos como Parvati se convierten en estas personas demasiado heridas, que creen que hacer infelices a otros las hará menos infelices a ellas… Ya veremos de qué hablo.**_

_**¿Apuesto a que ya adivinaron quien es el traidor? Mas claro que el agua, ¿verdad?**_

_**Y que me falta, que me falta?... Ah, sip… Rueguen por mi, porque haciendo los ajustes de este capítulo me vi en la obligación de reescribirlo casi por completo, y como me quedé pegada en el son las 4 de la mañana y aún no he estudiado ni una plana… ja ja ja… ¡Qué asco de examen voy a dar!**_

_**Un saludo cariñoso a todos los que dejan review… y a los que no, espero igualmente que disfruten la lectura… A estas alturas creo que ya he comprendido que cuan bueno o malo sea un fic no se mide en el número de comentarios por capítulo que tenga… Me he topado con unas atrocidades de fic con infinidad de comentarios estos días! **_

_**Cariños a todos…**_

_**Alex.**_


	9. Chapter 9: PRECIPICIO

_**Está decidido: Alex Pettyfer es Draco Malfoy para efectos de este fic. ¿Han visto un film llamado "Tormented"? La película en si no es una joya del cine inglés y pretende ser más bien una burla, o una advertencia para los chicos malos… una advertencia muy mala por cierto, pues tras ver la película, en verdad dan ganas de ser de los malos guapos y matar a todos los gordos feos… La cosa es que… ES VER A DRACO MALFOY, con todos los demás Slytherin! Aunque evitemos pensar en el final que le dieron en la peli… Quedémonos con los primeros sesenta minutos de película y seamos felices… ja ja ja. En verdad, para todas las que aman al Draco ególatra, abusador, arrogante, engreído, a veces perverso y a la vez, increíblemente sexy… ¡Tienen que ver Tormented!**_

**Declaración: Que está de más y seguirá estando de más, pero bueno… ¡Draco no es mío!**

**Advertencia: Ahora sí que no podrán terminar esto si no tienen cerca café y galletas, ja!**

_**Por cierto, este capítulo está dedicado a NINDE ELHENAIR… A la espera del fic prometido, he aquí un pequeño anticipo por el regalo de cumpleaños que te estoy debiendo…**_

**CAPÍTULO 9: PRECIPICIO**

_**"Aquellos a quienes debía amar han muerto; han muerto los que hubieran podido amarme. Y no tengo tiempo ni fuerzas para intentar el viaje hacia aquellos que sobreviven… No hay nada en mí, ni siquiera mi voz, mis ademanes ni mi risa, que no pertenezcan al monstruo que he lanzado contra el mundo y a quien he dado mi nombre."**_

**NIDO DE VÍ****BORAS, Francois Mauriac.**

_Hermione no puede menos que agradecer que sea Luna y no Ginny quien está en la habitación cuando ella llega. Luna, quien no hará preguntas molestas como Ginny. Luna, quien no la juzgará por el desorden de su cabello ni por el evidente llanto de su rostro. Luna… que quizás sea la única en aquel lugar que podría entenderla, porque Luna, al igual que ella, también ha caído por un slytherin. ¿No es eso lo que todos dicen? Y Luna nunca se ha empeñado en ocultarlo. _

_La rubia escribe una carta, ha dicho que a su padre, mientras tararea una melodía que evidencia su felicidad. Solo alguien como Luna puede ser tan feliz en tiempos como aquellos. Hermione la observa en silencio mientras toma asiento en su cama. Quiere pensar en Luna todo lo posible, para evitar así pensar en ella misma y en lo que acaba de ocurrir, o, más bien, en lo que no ocurrió._

"_No puedo hacerte daño", ha dicho él, como si de una maldición se tratara. Y ella no deja de preguntarse cuál es el motivo, y aunque todo apunta a una única conclusión, lo que acaba de ocurrir le hace dudar de que eso sea posible._

"_¿Cómo sabes si él te ama?", pregunta Hermione de pronto, haciendo que la joven detenga su escritura al saberse aludida. Una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Luna. Sabe que la pregunta apunta a su relación con Nott, y aunque podría decir mil cosas para no responder, parece dispuesta a hacerlo como si comprendiera de pronto que Hermione necesita que lo haga. Sus ojos celestes son tan transparentes como todo en ella._

"_No podemos saber eso, Hermione", sonríe, en aquel modo amable que tiene Luna al hacerlo, mirando hacia ella como si de una niña se tratara, lo cual es ridículo, pues Hermione es mayor en edad y mucho menos inocente. Aún así, ella no puede dejar de sentir que la rubia entiende mejor esas cosas que ella misma. "Las personas como ellos no dicen "te amo". La sola palabra los espanta."_

_Iba a preguntar a qué se refería con "ellos", para mantener su negación, pero pensó que era ridículo hacerlo luego que Luna fuera tan franca con ella. Sabía que ese "ellos" aludía a los slytherin. A Nott… y a Malfoy._

_Luna deja la pluma sobre la mesa que hacía las veces de escritorio y camina hasta tomar asiento en la cama de Ginny, quedando frente a Hermione. El silencio entre ambas habría sido incómodo en cualquier otra ocasión, con cualquier otra persona, pero no con Luna._

"_Y entonces…", Hermione muerde su labio antes de seguir, insegura de lo que quiere preguntar., "¿Cómo haces para saber si te quiere?"_

"_Confío en que es así…", sonríe Luna, encogiéndose de hombros. La ingenua actitud de la joven le habría molestado en otro momento, pero no ahora. "Nunca puedes estar segura de los sentimientos del otro, Hermione, pero si de los tuyos, y esos son los que importan. Si amamos a alguien intensamente, ¿es correcto negarnos el placer de su compañía solo por miedo a que nos haga daño? Sufrir viene aparejado al concepto de amar, y eso es algo que debes aceptar en el instante que decides dar tu corazón a alguien, porque el amor te hace vulnerable en muchos aspectos, pero también te hace fuerte en otros."_

"_Hablas como mi madre", Hermione siente las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos. Su reacción es siempre igual cuando piensa en sus padres, aquellos seres para los que ella no existe y cuyos abrazos y mimos ella no puede dejar de anhelar, "ella siempre dice cosas así"._

"_La extrañas, ¿verdad?" Hermione asiente, y en la triste expresión de Luna, advierte que la joven piensa en su propia madre. "Lo bueno es que cuando todo esto acabe, podrás volver a verla. ¿Crees que le gustará Malfoy como yerno?", y ella ríe ante el atrevimiento de Luna. ¿Yerno? El solo imaginar el rostro de Malfoy al oír plantear algo tan absurdo, es gracioso._

"_Te aseguro, Luna que no existen posibilidades de tal cosa."_

"_He visto como te mira, ¿sabes?"_

"_Si… me mira como se mira a una posible encamada, Luna. No hay modo de que mire a una "sangresucia" como algo más que eso. ¡Créeme! Me lo ha dejado claro.", piensa que los ojos de Luna se abrirán como plato ante esa confesión y entenderá lo que ha ocurrido, y se recrimina mentalmente el haber dicho tanto; pero los ojos de Luna no parecen sorprendidos. _

"_El que quiera… "eso"", sus mejillas se sonrojan al aludir al sexo y sonríe presa de un fugaz recuerdo que deja a Hermione preguntándose si "eso" no habrá ocurrido ya entre Luna y Nott, "no significa que no pueda quererte de otro modo, Hermione"._

"_Luna… ¡Él no me quiere!... ¡Nunca va a quererme!", su voz tiembla al decirlo, con una histeria que no creía existiera en ella, como si no solo quisiera convencer a Luna, sino a ella misma, pero la joven sigue como si no la hubiera escuchado. _

"_¿Cómo puedes estar segura?" De no ser por la pasividad de los ojos de Luna, Hermione habría sentido una infinita rabia nacer en ella ante aquella pregunta. "Quizás él solo tenga miedo de admitir que siente algo por ti, porque piensa que el aceptarlo lo hará vulnerable. Ya no podrá mantenerse al margen de todo como ha venido haciendo hasta ahora, porque si tú tienes ese poder sobre él lo harás tomar parte de esto. Así eres tú, y él lo sabe"_

"_¿Así soy yo?", sonríe Hermione irritada. La lógica de Luna la molesta. "A decir verdad, Luna, no creo que Malfoy hiciera un análisis tan profundo respecto a las consecuencias de confesar sus afectos."_

"_Puede que no lo hiciera concientemente, Hermione, pero estoy segura de que eso explica muchas cosas…". Dice la joven con expresión soñadora mirando hacia un punto indeterminado del techo. Y entonces una malsana ira inunda el corazón de Hermione. Aborrece la ingenua insistencia de Luna por ver amor donde no lo hay. Se despide de ella todo lo cortés que puede en ese instante, y sale del cuarto aunque solo sea para no oírla… y es que nada hay peor en el mundo que hablar con alguien que es feliz cuando nos sentimos miserables._

_Sin embargo, lo que Luna dijo hace eco en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras desciende las escaleras. ¿Y si la joven tiene razón? ¿Y si en verdad Malfoy tiene miedo de amarla por lo que implicaría ese tipo de relación? Razones no le faltan considerando que habían usado el amor por su padre para obligarlo a tomar la marca, y el amor por su madre para forzarlo a buscar la muerte de Dumbledore. ¿No había sido el miedo a ver morir a sus seres queridos lo que lo había llevado por ese camino? ¿Quién podía culparlo entonces por no querer volver a amar a nadie? ¿Por temer amarla a ella? Y entonces el rostro desencajado de Malfoy antes de salir del cuarto regresa a su mente, y las últimas palabras pronunciadas le recuerdan su miedo: "¡No puedo hacerte daño!", ha dicho él, como si se tratara de una maldición… Como si en verdad la idea de amarla lo aterrara._

_Tan abstraída va en sus pensamientos que no ve a Molly hasta que la tiene enfrente, y en su angustiada expresión advierte que algo no anda bien. Y la mujer le explica que Ron y Daphne llevan más de dos horas lejos. _

_Cuando, minutos más tarde, Bill insiste en que no es seguro para ella acompañarlos en busca de su hermano, la mirada de Hermione le hace ver que no habrá modo de detenerla, no cuando cree que Greengrass finalmente ha mostrado su lado oscuro y que es ella la causante de lo que sea que ha ocurrido a Ron. Porque es una slytherin, como Nott… como Malfoy… y de ellos no se puede esperar nada más. _

-HP-

Fue la Marca Tenebrosa la que los llevó hasta la vieja botiquería. Ni un alma rondaba en ese instante el lugar desde donde la calavera se alzaba, como habría ocurrido antes de que todo comenzara y es que, en esos tiempos, la curiosidad podía ser mortal. Y todos lo sabían.

Bill fue el primero en echar a correr al advertirlo, tras apenas arribar a Diagon Alley. Tonks y Hermione, que se habían transformado en su única compañía, lo siguieron de cerca. ¿No se suponía que eran esas calles seguras? ¿No se suponía que sobrarían los aurores en torno a ellos?

Hermione fue la segunda en entrar, apuntando con su varita a lo que fuera que los esperara dentro, creyendo que el pánico de Bill ante la idea de encontrar a su hermano muerto, no lo dejaría prever una trampa. Pero no había un mortífago esperando.

Asomando en aquel lugar donde acababa el mostrador, con la mitad del rostro pegado al suelo y una expresión de asombro en sus ojos abiertos, estaba la mujer que Hermione conociera en cuarto año, la misma que le recomendara los ingredientes para la poción alisadora que usó la noche del baile. ¡Cuánto tiempo ya de ello!

Greengrass estaba en el otro extremo, con su espalda pegada a la pared y sus piernas flectadas. Entre sus manos sostenía su fragmentada varita en lo que parecía un vano intento por repararla. Hermione no se detuvo en ella demasiado, pues sus ojos buscaban a Ron, por lo que no entendió la expresión en el rostro de Bill ni el perplejo silencio de Tonks.

- Weasley está a salvo.- sonó la voz de la joven de pronto, algo amortiguada. Recién cuando Hermione tornó a mirarla, comprendió el por qué.- Pero deben ir por él antes que piense que lo mandé directo a una trampa. Los otros aparecieron tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de explicar nada.- Aunque alzaba una ceja y sonreía en aquel modo que solía hacerlo, la hinchazón de su nariz y las moraduras que comenzaban a formarse alrededor de sus ojos, daban a su expresión un aspecto que no tenía nada de la belleza que la caracterizaba. Su cabello, desordenado y en algunas partes mezclado con la sangre del corte que tenía en la frente, había sido cercenado a la altura del hombro en el lado derecho, haciendo que contrastara con el largo acostumbrado que conservaba el izquierdo.

Hermione sintió de pronto que su garganta se secaba y que decir cualquier palabra le era imposible. Aunque la capa de Greengrass impedía ver más nada, ella ya podía adivinar que el resto del cuerpo de la joven no debía lucir mejor.

- ¿Qué fue lo que…?- La voz de Bill sonó incómoda, contraída. Como si temiera hallar una respuesta, mientras se inclinaba junto a Daphne y le alzaba el mentón para contemplar mejor el efecto de lo que había ocurrido. Los vidrios de los cristales rotos crujían con cada paso que él daba.

Daphne parecía algo molesta de que se perdiera tiempo en interrogarla en lugar de ir por Ron, por lo que dio una breve descripción de los sucesos desde su llegada a Diagon Alley y hasta que había enviado al pelirrojo lejos de ahí.- Luego, la estúpida que ven ahí abrió la boca más de la cuenta…- siguió la rubia, apuntando con el mentón a la mujer en el piso. Enumeraba todo como si explicara algo muy aburrido que nada tenía que ver con ella- por lo que terminó hecha cadáver.

- Pero a ti… ¿qué te hicieron a ti?- preguntó finalmente Bill, como si esa hubiese sido la pregunta desde el principio.

- ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a mi cara? Se enfadaron porque negué que Weasley hubiese estado aquí, y cuando acabaron por convencerse de que decía la verdad, me creyeron medio muerta y simplemente se fueron… Lo cierto es que estoy pensando en tomar clases de actuación. ¡Hice la mejor interpretación de un muerto que hayan visto jamás!- y rió, tan efusivamente que su rostro pareció doler por el esfuerzo. Hermione se preguntaba ¿cómo podía reír en una situación así?- Pero no hablemos de mi, sino de tu hermano… No sé cuánto ha pasado desde que lo mandé lejos, pero te aseguro que a estas alturas se debe estar asustando. ¡Hubieras visto su cara de horror cuando lo apunté con la varita!

- Y ¿dónde lo mandaste?

- A la casa de mis padres… No me miren así. ¡Fue el lugar más seguro que se me ocurrió! Quedó abandonada hace tiempo, pues se llevaron hasta los elfos domésticos. Está protegida con mil hechizos que impiden que nadie que no sea un Greengrass pueda entrar o salir, a menos, claro, que uno de nosotros lo haga llegar hasta ahí, así que estoy segura que está a salvo, aunque a estas altura debe estar algo asustado.

Mientras Bill le preguntaba cómo llegar y la rubia daba las indicaciones de dónde había escondido la llave en la Mansión Black y como debía usarla para anular el hechizo protector y abrir el portón, Hermione advirtió que Bill confiaba en Greengrass. Confiaba incluso más de lo que ella creyó que debía hacerlo.

Tras indicar a Tonks que las llevara de regreso al cuartel y que Greengrass se negara a que nadie la trasladara a San Mungo, Bill se retiró en busca de su hermano, negándose a llevar a Hermione con él.

- ¡Vamos! Te ayudaré a ponerte de pie…- se ofreció Tonks tendiendo su mano a la rubia, pero está se negó.

- La verdad es que… hay algo que debo discutir antes con Granger…- Hermione sintió los ojos de la rubia posarse en ella, imponentes.- A solas…

- Creo que lo pueden discutir cuando estemos…

- Prefiero hacerlo ahora.- la interrumpió Greengrass y volvió a mirar a la joven frente a ella, esta vez con una expresión que Hermione no le había visto nunca. Era lo más parecido a una súplica que podían permitir esos ojos.

- No creo que…

- Está bien Tonks… - La bruja metamórfica pareció dudar aún unos segundos antes de consentir. Aprovecharía, según dijo, de avisar a los aurores.

No bien Tonks hubo salido, Greengrass sorprendió a Hermione con la más inesperada de las solicitudes, mientras tendía hacia ella su mano con aprensión.

- Necesito que me prestes tu varita.

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¡Oh, vamos, Granger!- bufó molesta.- No intentaré matarte si a eso temes, pero me queda poco tiempo para hacer el hechizo y mi varita, partida como está, no es capaz de conjurar nada.

- Puede que Bill confíe en ti, Greengrass, pero hasta que no traigan a Ron sano y salvo yo no…

- Después discutimos lo de la confianza y de nuestra mutua antipatía, pero ahora en verdad que el tiempo apremia, pues el hechizo solo es cien por ciento efectivo en las primeras horas… No puedo arriesgarme a que llegando a la Mansión me hagan preguntas incómodas antes de que logre conseguir una varita, ¿entiendes?

- No, Greengrass… Si quieres un hechizo para el dolor, yo puedo perfectamente hacerlo por ti, sin necesidad de que…

- ¿Has hecho alguna vez un hechizo contraceptivo?- en ese punto su voz se había hecho más seria de lo que había sido nunca y su mirada era de hielo. Hermione enmudeció al comprender la implicancia de aquella pregunta.- Eso supuse.- y volvió a sonreír.- Ahora dame la jodida varita.

Durante los segundos que pasaron entre que Hermione cediera y Greengrass abriera finalmente su capa para conjurar el hechizo presionando la punta de la varita en su vientre, no hubo en el lugar más que un silencio absoluto. La rubia usó un segundo hechizo para reparar su blusa, que estaba completamente desgarrada, antes de regresar la varita a Hermione.

- ¡Bien! Creo que estábamos justo a tiempo. Ahora, si fueras tan dulce y me ayudaras a ponerme de pie, Granger, consideraré la idea de decirle a Draco que te compre algo lindo para navidad.- y mordió sus labios, mirando a Hermione con una expresión malévola que ella no lograba comprender. ¿Cómo podía Greengrass hacer bromas en una situación así?

- ¿No crees que es mejor si te llevamos a San Mungo?- preguntó, mientras servia de apoyo a la joven que apretaba los labios para no gritar de dolor mientras se ponía de pie.

- Si voy a San Mungo sabrán lo que ocurrió, y si he hecho salir a la idiota de pelo rosa es precisamente para que nadie se entere.

- Pero tú…

- Pero nada, Granger… Por extraño que parezca, confío en que te llevarás este secreto a la tumba, y ¿sabes por qué? Porque si se lo dices a alguien, o llego alguna vez a creer que lo dejaste escapar, aunque sea por error, te arrancaré la lengua y se la daré de comer a ese feo gato que tienes…- en ese momento, su expresión era de temer, pero Hermione comprendía el dolor que había detrás de esa mirada, por mucho que la rubia se empeñara en ocultarlo.- Y ese será solo el comienzo. Lo que Theodore hizo a esa pobre rata que tanta lástima te dio no será nada comparado con lo que yo haré contigo… ¿Está claro?

- No es necesaria la amenaza, Greengrass. No se lo diré a nadie.

- Bien. Y ahora deja de poner esa cara de lástima. No me tendrías lástima si supieras las ganas que tengo de desmemoriarte a riesgo de dejarte descerebrada. Pero sin varita es un tanto complicado. ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Sólo quiero que sepas que si en algún momento quieres hablar de lo que pasó, yo…

- ¡Por un demonio! ¿Es que no entiendes?- su voz sonaba colérica- No necesito tu lástima ni la de nadie. Además… ¿No era yo quien hace solo unas semana se quejaba de no haber tenido un buen polvo en meses?- volvió a reír, para contrariedad de Hermione, quien no lograba entender esa risa- Acabo de tener mi dosis para un buen rato. Y en todo caso el imbécil ese no estaba tan mal, ¿sabes? Tenía una nariz y unos ojos que a ti te encantarían, ya que tienes debilidad por los rostros bellos.- sonreía pícara, en una clara alusión a Malfoy.- Lo memoricé rasgo por rasgo, y cuando lo vuelva a ver…- en este punto sus ojos tomaron un negro que Hermione nunca había visto en ellos, pero que le recordaron a Theodore Nott en sus momentos más terroríficos.- le arrancaré la piel de su bello rostro a jirones.

La ira que denotaban aquellos ojos era algo que parecía imposible, y, sin embargo, cuando segundos después Tonks reingresó al lugar, sugiriendo regresar pronto, la rubia había demudado su expresión por completo. Hermione se preguntó cuántas otras cosas guardaría Greengrass detrás de su sonrisa.

-HP-

Quebrar cosas tenía un misterioso poder relajante. A esa conclusión había llegado Draco Malfoy luego de golpear contra el piso del sótano cuanto frasco, alambique o caldero se puso en su camino, sembrando el lugar de líquidos multicolores y vidrios rotos.

Respirando agitado contemplaba su obra con cierto placer macabro, esperando, rogando más bien, que el efecto durara lo suficiente para hacerlo olvidar. Y es que tenía que olvidar… ¡Maldita Sangresuacia! De las personas que Draco había odiado en su vida- una lista que era muy extensa- Granger comenzaba a ocupar un lugar muy cercano a Bellatrix Lestrange. ¡OH, si! Y es que contrario a la creencia popular, Draco Malfoy aborrecía a la hermana de su madre más de lo que odiaba a Weasley, más que a Potter, más incluso que al mismo Lord Voldemort.

Si bien Voldemort había dado muerte a sus padres, Bella lo había destruido a él mismo, poco a poco. Primero con sus palabras hirientes, cuando, a su regreso de Azkaban, lo atormentó a diario criticando la mano blanda de Lucius y los constantes mimos de Narcissa, que, en su desquiciada opinión, habían hecho de él un bebé sin agallas. Y cuando, tras el desastre del Ministerio, su padre fue puesto al cuidado de los Dementores y cayó en desgracia a los ojos del mestizo, la tortura se hizo insoportable.

No solo se burló de él y lo humilló en todos los modos posibles, sino que fue ella quien, por primera vez en su mimada vida, le hizo conocer el dolor. El CRUCIATUS no era nada comparado con los hechizos que esa bruja conocía. Se los enseñó todos y cada uno. A veces lo obligaba a usar a los elfos para practicar. Otras veces, el hechizo era ejemplificado en él mismo. "Conocer los efectos de la maldición le ayudará a dar intensidad a sus emociones cuando lo use en alguien. Tú sabes Cissa, que yo misma he experimentado todos los hechizos antes de usarlos, y eso me ha hecho una mejor hechicera"

"¡Eso te ha hecho una desquiciada, Bella!", había gritado su madre mientras lo ayudaba a él a ponerse de pie desde el frío suelo, donde la loca de su tía lo había dejado medio muerto.

Pero esa fue la única vez que su madre intervino, y es que Bellatrix se encargó de hacerle ver las consecuencias de intentar pedir ayuda, utilizando el IMPERIUS en él por primera vez para obligarlo a matar a su propia lechuza. Una vez que el animal estuvo muerto y Draco se debatiera entre el horror y el espanto de haber usado por primera vez la más terrible de las maldiciones imperdonables, Bellatrix se acercó a su oído: "Vuelve a poner a mi hermana en mi contra yéndole con tus lamentos y me encargaré de que no sea una sucia lechuza lo próximo que mates. ¿Está claro, sobrinito?" Draco podía recordar sus ojos sádicos puestos sobre él mientras le acariciaba el rostro, aprovechando que el IMPERIO le impedía a él hacer nada más. "Haré de ti un mortífago digno… No como el idiota de tu padre, no… Tú llevas mi sangre… La sangre de los Black, y eso te hace más poderoso de lo que Lucius pudo ser nunca. El Señor Tenebroso lo sabe… lo ha visto en ti, y yo me encargaré personalmente de que te conviertas en lo que él espera…"

Después de esa noche no hubo tregua en lo que Bellatrix consideraba era un entrenamiento adecuado; ni hubieron más reproches de su parte tampoco. Los hechizos con que Theodore Nott atormentaba a los Gryffindor no eran nada comparados con los que él conocía. Ni aún el mismo Snape podría desafiarlo en las útiles artes de leer la mente, y eran pocos los que lograban resistirse a su IMPERIO. Lo cierto era que aprendía rápido, y una malsana felicidad se apoderaba de él al pensar en cómo lo temerían a su regreso a Hogwarts. Infantilmente, imaginaba el rostro espantado de Potter y compañía cuando comprendieran de lo que él era capaz.

Pero no hubo tiempo de fastidiar a Potter, pues vino lo impensable, lo que haría que dejara de ser un niño para siempre y se convirtiera en lo que sea que se había convertido. "Mortífago", era el título oficial, pero ¿Qué significaba ser mortífago realmente? La transformación había comenzado con dolor, al recibir el horrendo tatuaje en su blanco brazo; a esto solo siguió el espanto al comprender en qué consistía su primera misión; y conforme el tiempo pasaba, Draco se sentía caer por un precipicio que no acababa jamás y del que no había escapatoria posible.

Ni siquiera intentó negarse. Conocía bien el castigo, podía leerlo en los ojos del Señor Tenebroso. "Nunca exijo a nadie más de lo que le creo capaz de hacer…"- había dicho el maldito- "Hay un gran poder en ti, Draco Malfoy… Sé que no me decepcionarás."

Y entonces vino la catástrofe: el miedo constante a ser descubierto y a la vez el deseo de que alguien pusiera fin a todo. Partió intentando representar el papel que se le exigía, pero terminó convertido en algo que ni él mismo reconocía, en algo que odiaba. En un ente que deambulaba por los pasillos del castillo con un único propósito, aunque dentro de él gritaba constantemente por ayuda. Pero nadie escuchaba… Nadie entendía su súplica silente.

El día llegó, y Snape debió terminar lo que él no pudo. El desprecio se pintó en el rostro de los otros ante su debilidad. El desprecio y la burla. Y aún así, algo de alivio había en él por no haber hecho lo que él sabía habría marcado su vida para siempre.

Las pocas veces que Lord Voldemort volvió a dirigirle la mirada después de eso, había en su serpentino rostro una sonrisa que él no lograba entender. "Escrúpulos", le oyó murmurar durante una de las reuniones en que se había quedado mirándolo por más tiempo del habitual. "¡Un Malfoy con escrúpulos!", y su sonrisa se curvó en aquel modo despreciable en que deformaba su rostro a veces. La mano de su madre buscó la suya por debajo de la mesa y la apretó ligeramente en lo que él había aprendido a interpretar como un "¡Resiste!". Del otro lado de la mesa, los ojos de Bella brillaban en un modo peligroso.

Y de pronto, Voldemort era el dueño del mundo, y su adorable tía se dejó llevar por sus sádicos deseos de dolor y muerte, pero no sin arrastrarlo a él con ella. "Limítate a mirar si quieres…", dijo la bruja mientras un desgraciado sangresucia se desangraba en el piso del Ministerio ante los asqueados ojos de Draco. "Tarde o temprano te unirás a nosotros, sobrinito… Tarde o temprano…" Luego vino un torbellino de sangre y destrucción. Vio a una antigua maestra de Hogwarts morir en el comedor de su hogar. Vio a Rodolphus torturar a cuanto mago se ponía en su camino y a otros tantos matar sin juicio previo a quienes consideraban desleales con su Señor.

Vio como mataban a los padres de las gemelas Patil, como se sorteaban a las jóvenes entre sí, y el modo en que la Ravenclaw se desangró hasta morir cuando la castigaron por intentar escapar. Él se negó a participar, es cierto, pero tampoco hizo nada por evitarlo, limitándose a cerrar los ojos por detrás de su plateada máscara y esperar a que todo acabara. Aunque ¿qué podría haber hecho? Era casi irónico como meses después de eso tuvo ni más ni menos que a Parvati Patil en la puerta de su cuarto ofreciéndose a él. Los ojos negros de la joven reflejaron abiertamente el desconcierto ante su negativa pero, ¿cómo podía él estar con ella sin recordar aquel momento? ¿Sin asquearse de lo que vio hacer a otros y más aún por lo que él no hizo? El solo pensar en ello le revolvía el estómago…

¡Cuántas otras cosas había presenciado y cuántas otras había hecho! Pero cada vez que intentaba enumerarlas, cada vez que buscaba los detalles de las más terribles, un horrendo dolor de cabeza le impedía recordar nada más y él dejaba de insistir. ¿Para qué atormentarse con lo que no podía ser deshecho? Él estaba jodido hasta la médula, lo presentía. No, más bien lo sabía. Y el no poder recordar quizás fuera precisamente para evitarle tomar conciencia de ello, para evitar que se atormentara constantemente. ¡Cuánto daño había hecho! Y, sin embargo… A "ella" no podía hacerle daño. ¿Por qué?

Si bien era cierto nunca había sido su intención violarla, la idea de darle una lección y humillarla en venganza por ser la causante de su frustración, estaba viva en él. Habría querido torturarla con sus palabras hasta que el llanto le impidiera respirar. Preguntarle ¿qué pensarían Potter y Weasley si la vieran ahí, desnuda y con las piernas abiertas, siendo jodida por un mortífago? Hablarle al oído de todas las posiciones en que se imaginaba follándola, hasta que su rostro ardiera de vergüenza; decirle que en sus sueños se hundía en ella una y otra vez y que estaba seguro que ella también soñaba con él. Preguntarle qué hacía él en sus sueños, ¿cómo la tocaba? ¿Qué sentía al tenerlo dentro de ella? ¿Se tocaba pensando en él?

¡Qué fácil habría sido lastimarla! Y es que en ese instante, con la indignación nublando cualquier otro pensamiento, lo único que quería era hacerla sufrir. Y, sin embargo, _no había podido hacerlo_.

Tan terrible era pensar en el significado de ello, que agradeció en cierto modo que la chica Weasley llegara a interrumpirlo. ¡Cualquier cosa con tal de dejar de pensar en Granger! Los marrones ojos de la chica contemplaron el destrozo de los tiestos y frascos contra el suelo con una ceja alzada, pero no hubo comentario al respecto.

- Necesitamos que traigas pociones para el dolor y algo para reparar heridas también…- Esa era la novia de Potter: mandona como ella sola.- Si es que dejaste algo, claro.

- Algo más, ¿su alteza?- preguntó irónico, con los brazos cruzados, en actitud desafiante.

- Si: Daphne apreciaría que te apresures.- Draco alzó una ceja.- Es a ella a quien atacaron los mortífagos.

Algo más agregó la pelirroja respecto a que su hermano se había salvado de pura suerte y de cómo estaba segura que eso no le importaba a él en lo más mínimo, pero el rubio no se interesó demasiado en las explicaciones mientras agarraba las pociones necesarias y se apresuraba escaleras arriba.

-HP-

Cuando Ron apareció en la oscura habitación abandonada, la primera conclusión que hizo fue la de que Daphne Greengrass los había engañado a todos. Pero el sentimiento que lo inundó entonces, contrario a lo que él esperaba, no fue el miedo por lo que pudiera ocurrirle ahora que había caído en su trampa, sino la decepción.

Él había creído en ella: en sus ojos azules, en su linda sonrisa y en la maravillosa forma en que contoneaba sus caderas al caminar… "¡Imbécil!", se regañó a sí mismo, pensando que había sido un verdadero idiota al esperar de una slytherin algo distinto al engaño y se maldijo mil veces por haber bajado la guardia mientras recorría la habitación iluminada apenas con el LUMUS de su varita, a la espera de que los mortífagos aparecieran de un momento a otro.

Pero lo que más le dolía era que fuese ella precisamente la traidora. Ella, a quién él había estado a punto de besar solo momentos antes. Ella, la mujer con quién el soñaba todas las noches hacía semanas. Ella, por quien él comenzaba a sentir algo mucho más intenso y profundo de lo que había sentido jamás por ninguna mujer. Era curioso que recién ahora se lo admitiera a sí mismo. Ahora, que la realidad había dado paso a la decepción.

Sin embargo, a medida que los minutos corrían y nadie venía por él, Ron se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba: ¿No lo había ayudado ella misma a escapar de los mortífagos cuando estaban en San Mungo? ¿Por qué entonces entregarlo ahora?

Una hora después se decidió a recordar que era un Gryffindor, dejar la habitación y finalmente enfrentar lo que fuera que lo esperara del otro lado. Pronto comprendió que se hallaba en un lugar que llevaba mucho tiempo desabitado. Aunque la luz era escasa, lo que alcanzaba a entrar por los amplios ventanales era suficiente para apreciar lo imponente de las escaleras y la amplitud del salón hacia el cual se abría. En las paredes, los retratos de lo que parecían ser antepasados habían sido puestos a dormir mágicamente, por lo que no despertaron ni aún cuando Ron dejó caer por accidente lo que debió ser un jarrón muy caro.

Recién mientras recorría el salón comprendió que era el hogar de Daphne, cuando, desde un marco cubierto de polvo colocado sobre el gran piano de cola, una rubia niña le saludaba pronta a tomar el tren que la llevaría a su primer año de Hogwarts. Ron la recordó entonces. Durante años habían compartido más de una clase, sin jamás intercambiar palabras. Ninguna que él pudiera memorizar al menos. Todas las demás fotos del lugar, como comprobó luego, eran de otra niña muy parecida a ella, seguramente su hermana. La que él tenía en su mano era la única de Greengrass.

Fue entonces que la puerta principal se abrió, y tan rápido giró Ron a enfrentar a quien fuera que apareciera del otro lado, pues aún no sabía bien qué esperar de toda aquella situación, que el retrato resbaló de entre sus manos yendo a caer al suelo.

- ¿Bill?- había más asombro que alegría en su voz.

- Te dije que estaría bien.- dijo su hermano a Percy, que apareció tras él, con un rostro exageradamente angustiado en opinión de Ron, y tan efusivamente se acercó a abrazarlo al saberlo con vida, que Bill y Ron intercambiaron una mirada extrañada. ¿Desde cuándo Percy era tan expresivo?

- ¿Por qué diablos tenías que ir tú a Diagon Alley?- fue lo próximo que dijo Percy con una expresión de reproche.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó en Diagon Alley?- de pronto el terror lo inundó. ¿Qué había hecho Daphne?- ¿Fue Greengrass?

- ¿Greengrass?- preguntó Percy.

- Es la chica rubia de Slytherin…- aclaró Bill.- Llegó con nosotros hace unos meses.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- volvió a preguntar Ron, cada vez más alarmado. ¿Sería posible que ella…?

- ¿Crees que ella es la causante de esto?- Bill sonaba molesto.

- No lo sé… es que ella…

- Ella te salvó la vida, Ron.- y en sus palabras había ese tonito de reproche que su hermano usaba cuando los reprendía por algo.- Te mandó hasta acá para que los mortífagos no te encontraran.

- ¿Mortífagos?- recién entonces Ron comprendió todo, y en su rostro se dibujó la desesperación.- ¿Qué fue lo que…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Ella está…?-Ni una sola pregunta lograba formular para exponer lo que quería.

- La golpearon… Pero estará bien… o eso es lo que dice al menos. Fue a la pobre Señora Pewitt a quien mataron.

- ¿Sólo la golpearon?- fue la trémula pregunta de Ron. Y aunque Bill respondió afirmativamente antes de indicar que debían ir por Madam Pomfrey, algo en sus ojos, y en el modo en que tardó más de lo necesario en responder, sembraron la duda en el corazón de Ron. Greengrass lo había salvado. Otra vez. Pero, ¿a qué costo? Ron no estaba seguro de querer una respuesta.

Y justo antes de dejar el lugar, se inclinó sobre el retrato que había dejado caer al piso y extrajo la foto de entre los vidrios rotos, aunque no sabía bien por qué lo hizo.

-HP-

Al ingresar al cuarto en que habían dejado a Daphne, Draco se percató inmediatamente de tres cosas: el rostro de Greengrass era todo menos atractivo; el hombre lobo parecía deseoso de hacer muchas preguntas; y Hermione Granger- el objeto de sus inquietudes- estaba ahí también.

Al instante en que sus miradas se encontraron, él se empeñó en trasmitirle la más absoluta indiferencia y notó como el rostro de ella se tornaba de un rojo granate, bajaba la vista, y al instante siguiente se excusaba para dejar el cuarto. Lupin la siguió al instante siguiente, tras informar que Madam Pomfrey debía venir en camino, dejando a los dos slytherin a solas.

- Está horrible, ¿verdad?- preguntó Daphne aludiendo a su rostro. Draco se sentó en el borde de la cama y la cogió por el mentón para examinarla.

- ¿No usaron magia?

- No… sólo el jodido puño.

- Creo que estará bien entonces.- dictaminó, inclinándose para buscar entre los frascos que había dejado en el velador una poción específica.- Te pondré esto encima para evitar cicatrices. Quítate la ropa mientras tanto.

- Mmm… Prefiero que no.

- ¡Vamos, Greengrass! No es como si no lo haya visto antes.- gruñó, frascos en mano. ¿Desde cuándo Daphne era tímida?

- ¡Pero no quiero que lo veas ahora!- alegó, y en el tono un tanto histérico que se advertía en ella, Draco supo que algo no andaba bien.

- Fue más… ¿Fue más que solo golpes, verdad?- preguntó ligeramente enrabiado.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- y esa fue su confirmación. Conocía a Greengrass lo suficiente como para saber que cuando se empeñaba en ocultar algo, debía tratarse de algo grave. Y por lo mismo no insistió. Si algo molestaba a los hijos de Slytherin era que otros metieran sus narices donde nadie les llamaba.

- La dejaré aquí entonces para cuando quieras usarla… pero no será tan agradable como sería si me dejaras hacerlo.- sonrió seductor y ella agradeció esa sonrisa… Agradeció que no insistiera, que no dirigiera hacia ella esa lástima que Daphne tanto aborrecía. Pero al instante siguiente, mientras Draco le indicaba que bebiera una poción para el dolor, su rostro se hizo súbitamente serio.

- Draco… ¿Te suena el nombre de Zelmick?- el frasco con la poción tembló entre los dedos del rubio al oír ese nombre. ¡Claro que lo recordaba! Alto, pálido, ojos malignos… Sádico.

- Puede ser…

- Él parecía conocerte bien…- los ojos de Draco se fijaron en ella mientras la obligaba a beber de la poción como si quisiera silenciarla de algún modo.- Dijo que no logra entender que Potter te aceptara entre ellos después de lo que hiciste… ¿A qué se refiere, Draco?

- No lo sé…- se encogió de hombros.- Hice muchas cosas… ¿Ya duele menos?- preguntó, intentando evitar el interrogatorio, pero Daphne no parecía con intenciones de ceder.

- Hay algo más…- esperó hasta que Draco volviera a posar sus ojos en ella antes de hablar.- Dijo que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Oscuro de con Theodore y contigo. Que no todos en la Orden están contentos con ustedes aquí. Dijo que con Theo van a sentar un ejemplo para quienes se atrevan a pensar en traicionarlos, pero que es a ti a quien Voldemort quiere tener en frente…

- ¿Sabía que Theodore estaba aquí?- se giró Draco extrañamente interesado. No era un secreto que él estaba junto a Harry Potter, pero sólo los de la Orden sabían de la presencia de Nott en ese lugar.

- Eso es lo otro…- bufó ella molesta.- No solo sabían que Theo está aquí, Draco. Sabían que esta noche Longbottom iría a Diagon Alley. ¡OH, es cierto, tú no estás al tanto de nada! A último minuto el bobo ese se estaba echando para atrás, por lo que Weasley y yo nos ofrecimos a ir por él. No alcanzó a pasar media hora desde que llegamos al lugar cuando los mortífagos aparecieron preguntando por Longbottom.- tomó un sorbo de la poción haciendo una mueca de asco, antes de seguir.- No llegaron ahí por casualidad, sino que alguien les dijo que el idiota amigo de Potter iría. ¡No te imaginas lo sorprendidos que estaban de encontrar a Weasley en su lugar!

- Sigue siendo un "idiota amigo de Potter", a mi parecer…

- No seas pesado, Draco… lo que intento decir es que…

- Hay un traidor en la Orden.

- ¡Exacto!- Draco entrecerró los ojos al comprender lo que eso implicaba.

- ¿Y de quién sospechas?

- De Weasley… ¡No Ronald, idiota! El otro… El que estaba en San Mungo.

- ¿Quién lo diría?- rió Draco- ¡Percy Weasley!…

- Piénsalo: ¿Por qué los mortífagos estaban sorprendidos de que fuera un Weasley al que mandaron a la trampa? Además fue él quien dijo que enviar a Longbottom solo a Diagon Alley era seguro… que habían aurores resguardando todo, pero cuando llegamos ahí no había nadie.

- Querrá morir cuando se entere de que envió a su propio hermano…

- Además, los mortífagos sabían de ti y de Theodore, pero no de mí… Percy es el único Weasley que jamás me ha visto aquí, y hasta donde yo sé no sabe de mi existencia, pues la única vez que yo estuve lo suficiente cerca fue en San Mungo, mientras él estaba catatónico y nadie nunca le refirió el episodio de los mortífagos que intentaron secuestrar a Ronald para no exacerbar su delicado estado…- Draco alzó una ceja risueña- ¡OH, está bien: quizás no soy tan importante como Theo y tú y por eso no hablan de mí, pero igualmente mi teoría se mantiene!- Draco meditó por un instante. Si Daphne tenía razón, ellos estaban jodidos. No habría modo de que nadie creyera que un Weasley era un traidor.

- ¿Se lo dijiste al hombre Lobo?

- ¿Estás loco? Si siquiera siembro la duda de que hay un espía, ¿a quién crees que culparán? ¡No a un Weasley, te lo aseguro! Tú al menos contarás con el voto de confianza de Potter, que fue quien te trajo hasta aquí después de todo, y de Granger, claro… Pero ¿Theo? ¿Quién lo defenderá? ¿Lunática Lovegood?

- ¿Por qué te excluyes de la lista? Eres una Slytherin también…

- ¿Has visto mi rostro, Draco?- señaló, apuntando a su cara. El rubio torció el labio, incómodo.- Creo que esto me ha ganado algo más que el beneficio de la duda… Pero Theodore…

La brusca entrada de Ronald Weasley puso fin a la conversación, y pese a que la contrariedad y el disgusto que expresaban el rostro del pelirrojo eran para Draco una abierta invitación para hacer un sinfín de comentarios que lo pusieran más rojo que de costumbre, el estado actual de Greengrass lo hizo optar por salir mordiéndose los labios para no decir nada… por el momento.

No había alcanzado a caminar mucho cuando se encontró con que Potter y Granger conversaban al pie de la escalera.

-HP-

Mientras Hermione lo ponía al tanto de lo ocurrido, Harry sentía un vacío apoderarse de su estómago, lo que era un mal presagio. Nunca había sido bueno en las artes adivinatorias, pero llevaba días presintiendo que aquella aparente inactividad de los mortífagos, así como el hormigueo constante de su cicatriz, no anunciaban nada bueno. Y oír que habían estado más cerca que nunca de secuestrar a Ron, le hacía suponer que era el inicio de algo grande. El atentado en San Mungo había sido algo apresurado y torpe, sin planificación. Esto, en cambio, por lo que Hermione narraba, fue algo calculado.

Lo que le pareció curioso de toda la situación fue que apenas llegaron los Weasleys junto a Madam Pomfrey, Ron no se detuvo ni aún a corroborar lo ocurrido cuando preguntó por Greengrass y echó a correr escaleras arriba.

- ¿Crees que eso sea solo por agradecimiento?- preguntó Harry de pronto, apuntando hacia Ron. Hermione sonrió.

- Ya es la segunda vez que ella le salva la vida… A estas alturas, será mejor que lo que Ron sienta por ella sea más que eso.

- ¿No te molesta entonces?- la mirada de Harry estaba fija en ella al hacer esa pregunta, analizando su expresión. Hermione sabía que no era esa la pregunta que él quería hacer, sino otra.- Antes pensaba que tú y él terminarían juntos.

- Supongo que yo también lo pensaba.- Hermione bajó la mirada, no quería que Harry siguiera preguntando pues era obvio su objetivo.

- ¿Y qué pasó?- pero antes de que ella pudiera responder, la respuesta a la pregunta de Harry bajó por las escaleras. Su amigo contemplaba la escena expectante mientras Malfoy terminaba de descender los escalones que lo dejaron junto a ellos.

Hermione se armó de valor para obligarse a sostenerle la mirada, pero la expresión fría de sus ojos grises la hizo sentir súbitamente incómoda, y amedrentada, por lo que retrocedió sin querer. Una sonrisa extraña, mezcla de burla y de rabia, se dibujó en los labios de Draco al notarlo y siguió su camino como si nada, sin siquiera dignarse a mirar a Harry.

Recién cuando Draco hubo desapareció escalera arriba, en dirección al tercer piso, Harry se atrevió a hacer su pregunta.

- ¿Ya no hay nada entre ustedes?- Hermione pestañó un par de veces, comprendiendo que Harry siempre había estado al tanto de lo que sea que hubo entre ella y Malfoy. En sus labios se posó una sonrisa triste y negó con la cabeza.- Es lo mejor, Hermione.- dijo él, acariciando con su mano el hombro de su amiga. En su rostro, el alivio era evidente.

- ¿Por qué confiaste en él, Harry? ¿Por qué lo dejaste venir hasta aquí?

- Ya te lo he dicho antes, yo solo…

- Si… me has dicho muchas cosas, pero ninguna es la verdad. ¿Cuál es la verdad, Harry?

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- Y leyó la respuesta en el desesperado rostro de la joven: Hermione amaba al idiota ese.- Quieres creer que hay algo bueno en él, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que te diga que esa noche se negó a matarte porque de un momento a otro los más nobles valores se apoderaron de él? ¿Que por arte de magia se hizo una buena persona? Él no es una buena persona, Hermione.

- ¿Y entonces por qué tú…?

- Me pareció la mejor opción.- Y la frialdad de sus ojos anunciaban que la conversación debía llegar hasta ahí, pero Hermione no podía dejar de hacer la pregunta que le daba vueltas en la cabeza hacía semanas.

- ¿Por qué se negó a matarme, Harry? ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, Hermione… Pero algo te puedo asegurar y es que no tuvo nada que ver con amor.- Hermione abrió los ojos como plato ante aquellas palabras. ¿Era acaso tan evidente?- Así que si te imaginas por un solo instante que siempre ha guardado por ti un sentimiento oculto, es mejor que te vayas quitando esa idea de la cabeza… Si se porta bien contigo ahora es solo porque está obligado a hacerlo.

- ¿Obligado?- Harry apretó la mandíbula levemente en un gesto que ella no comprendió.

- Claro… Obligado… Si te hace algo lo mandamos a Azkaban… ¡Ya te lo dije, Hermione!- Si le confesaba del hechizo que había puesto sobre el rubio, tendría que explicar muchas otras cosas, y no podía hacerlo.

- Pero… Si Dumbledore quería darle una oportunidad…- siguió Hermione.- Algo bueno debió ver en él, ¿verdad?…- los ojos de Harry se ennegrecieron ante aquella pregunta y por primera vez en la vida, Hermione deseó poder dominar en algo la Legimencia. ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba su amigo?

- El Malfoy que no fue capaz de matar a Dumbledore esa noche, no era el mismo que enfrentó a Voldemort seis meses después… Si Voldemort logró vencerlo fue solo porque los Horcruxes lo hacen inmortal… Por eso Voldemort lo quiere muerto, y por eso nos conviene tenerlo de nuestro lado… Tom Riddle cometió un error al matar a sus padres, porque ese es el único motivo por el que Malfoy está con nosotros. No porque sea una buena persona, ni porque comparta nuestros motivos, ¿entiendes? Lo más probable es que en el fondo, él siga pensando como ellos.

Y Hermione asintió, comprendiendo que con ese "como ellos", Harry se refería a los mortífagos. A que Draco nunca había dejado de considerarla a ella una sangresucia y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Y, sin embargo- repetía la incesante vocecilla en su cabeza-, _él ha dicho que no puede hacerte año…_

-HP-

- Ya no luzco tan bonita, ¿verdad?- sonrió Daphne torciendo el labio y alzando su ceja rota.

- Siempre serás hermosa, Greengrass.- dijo Ron y una sonrisa de verdad se dibujó en los labios de la joven mientras Ron caminaba hasta ella.- Gracias… En verdad, Gracias…

- Me gustan las flores…- Ron la miró sin comprender.- Si quieres agradecerme tráeme flores… Violetas… son mis favoritas.

- ¿Alguna otra cosa?- sonrió.

- Si…- y el rostro de ella se tornó súbitamente serio.- Quédate conmigo.- Más que una sugerencia, era una súplica.- No me gusta estar sola.- y sonrió, mientras movía su adolorido cuerpo con dificultad para hacerle a él espacio en la cama.

Ron se mantuvo dubitativo unos segundos, pensando en lo que era correcto y lo que no. En el qué diría su madre o cómo se burlarían sus hermanos, y de pronto, los azules ojos de Greengrass eran lo único que importaba. Le había salvado la vida otra vez. Podía confiar en ella. ¿Qué importaba lo que pensara el resto si compartían la misma cama? ¿No lo habían hecho ya antes? La única diferencia es que ahora todos lo sabrían.

Lentamente se fue acomodando junto a ella, evitando moverla más de lo necesario para evitar que otro gesto de dolor se posara en su rostro. Y de pronto estaban ambos tendidos sobre la cama, con los ojos fijos uno en el otro. Ron no podía evitar contemplar el golpeado rostro de ella y sentir que la rabia se apoderaba de él. Quería preguntar quién lo había hecho, saber qué más habían hecho, pero Bill había insistido en que la dejara descansar, y él también creía que quizás fuera lo mejor.

- ¿Te sientes comprometido, verdad?- preguntó ella, con un tono triste. Sus ojos azules, pese a la oscuridad del cuarto, ejercían sobre Ron un efecto embriagador- De lo contrario jamás aceptarías tan fácilmente quedarte aquí.

- No…- sonrió él, sosteniéndole la mirada.- Realmente quiero hacerlo.- y era cierto. Lo próximo que supo es que sus manos retiraban el cabello del rostro de ella, y luego acariciaban su mejilla. Su cabeza se inclinaba hacia Daphne en busca de sus labios, pero ella lo detuvo, poniendo su mano en el pecho de él.

- No… no así…- Y las mejillas de él se pintaron de rojo.- No pienso dejar que nuestro primer beso ocurra mientras mi rostro parezca un roast beef…- sonrió, y Ron la secundó algo más aliviado, mientras ella tomaba una de las manos de él entre las suyas, y cerraba los ojos al parecer dispuesta a dormir.

- Creí que…- se interrumpió Ron. No estaba seguro de que debiera decirlo, pero creía que era lo justo para ella saber lo mal que él la había juzgado.- Creí que me habías traicionado.

- ¿Por qué?- ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

- Porque me enviaste lejos sin decir nada… yo en verdad creí que…

- Eres muy tonto a veces Ronald Weasley…- dijo ella con voz somnolienta como si lo que él planteara fuese imposible. Ron apretó sus dedos con los de ella y llevó el dorso de su pequeña mano blanca hasta sus labios para besarla.- una sonrisa de lo más dulce se posó en los labios de Greengrass.- Buenas noches, _Ron_.

- Buenas noches, _Daphne_.

Cuando Molly Weasley ingresara al cuarto horas después para evaluar el estado de la joven, y se encontró con que ambos dormían juntos, sospechosamente cerca, no hubo un gran escándalo de por medio ni consideró que aquello pudiera ser algo inmoral. Tampoco puso en duda los valores de Greengrass o los principios inculcados a su propio hijo. De algún modo que no terminaba de entender, creyó que aquello era de lo más correcto y cerró la puerta en silencio imaginando que si las cosas salían bien, entre los hijos de Fleur y los de Daphne, tendría los nietos más lindos de todo Inglaterra.

-HP-

-¿Crees que a Malfoy le guste Hermione?- preguntó Luna, tomando asiento a los pies de la cama de Theodore, extendiendo a este una taza de té. El joven, que trabajaba en un bosquejo del rostro de la chica, le entregó el dibujo antes de incorporarse para recibir el líquido caliente.

Luna se detuvo a analizar el dibujo olvidando su pregunta, mientras Theodore la contemplaba con sus ojos profundos. Nadie que hubiese visto la escena podría haber adivinado lo que había entre ambos. ¡Tan fría era la mirada de él! Pero no para Luna, que podía ver más allá de las apariencias. Que sabía ver lo que esos ojos transmitían mientras bebía del tazón y la contemplaba en silencio.

- ¿La sangresucia te pidió que me preguntaras?- Luna se giró hacia él con aquella expresión dolida que él le conocía tan bien.- Lo siento… ¿Fue _Granger_ quién te pidió que me lo preguntaras?- Luna sonrió frente a la corrección y él se mordió el labio con fruición. ¡Era tan fácil complacer a la joven! ¡Tan sencillo hacerla feliz!

- No. No fue ella. Pero creo que él si le gusta a Hermione.

- Pues si aprecias a Granger en algo, dile que lo olvide.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella algo preocupada.- ¿No crees que él pueda quererla?

- Aunque lo haga, y espero que eso no ocurra, nunca resultaría.

- ¿Por qué?- Theodore bebió del té examinando la expresión de la joven. Sabía que Draco había partido aquello solo para molestar al pelirrojo, y sabía también que la situación se había extendido más de lo necesario, pero conocía a Malfoy lo suficiente para saber que una vez la llevara a la cama, cortaría todo tipo de relación con Granger. Porque había algo que le impedía sentir por ella cualquier otra cosa sin arriesgarse a sufrir luego. Draco no era un hombre estúpido; debía estar consciente de ello.- ¿Es por ser ella hija de muggles?

- No… dudo que eso importe mucho en la situación actual.

- ¿Y entonces?- Luna giró hacia él sus ojos celestes y lo miró en silencio, expectante. La respuesta tardó en llegar.

- Corría un rumor entre los más cercanos a Lord Voldemort… De algo que Draco había hecho…- se detuvo. No le gustaba recordar ese tipo de cosas. No con Luna. Sentía que asumir frente a ella que él también había sido un mortífago y que él también había hecho cosas despreciables, era obligarla a compartir un secreto que podía contaminar su inocencia. No. No podía decirlo todo.- Desde que estoy aquí él nunca ha hecho mención a eso, ni yo he considerado adecuado preguntarle. Solo me queda asumir que los de la Orden no lo saben.

- Y eso que hizo… ¿Es muy grave?

- Tratándose de Granger, algo así destruiría cualquier posibilidad de una relación entre ellos. Por eso dile que si quiere pasar un buen rato con Draco es cosa suya, pero que no sería inteligente sentir por él algo más.- ella sonrió triste.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es curioso: es lo que todos me dicen…- Theodore alzó una ceja confundido- Que no es inteligente sentir por ti algo más… - una sombra oscureció los ojos del joven. Él mismo le había repetido eso hasta el cansancio.- Pero ¿quien ha dicho que el amor sea algo inteligente?- y lo besó. Theodore se deshizo de la taza y del dibujo que ella aún sostenía con rapidez, para apoderarse del rostro de ella y besarla como era debido, atrayéndola hasta quedar recostada en la cama con él. Luna tenía la capacidad de transformar, con una sola palabra o una sonrisa, todo lo malo en algo bello.

Apartó los rubios mechones que le cubrían el rostro y la besó en la frente, luego la mejilla, y al final la boca. Sus manos descendían recorriendo el cuerpo por encima de la ropa, para llegar hasta el borde inferior de su chaleco e introducirse en él. Habría adorado hacerla suya otra vez, sobre la cama en que soñaba con ella por las noches, pero la brusca entrada de Malfoy acabó con cualquier posibilidad. Luna se incorporó tan rápido como pudo, con las mejillas rojas, mientras Draco los horadaba con su mirada molesta, alternándola entre él y la joven.

- ¡La próxima vez pongan un jodido aviso!- exclamó, dejándose caer sobre su propia cama y acostándose con todo y ropa para terminar con lo que parecía haber sido un mal día. Se enrolló entre las sabanas hasta que solo un par de mechones rubios asomaban por arriba.

Luna y Theodore se mantuvieron en silencio un largo instante, hasta que ella sonrió por lo bizarro de la situación y se puso de pie, al parecer dispuesta a irse.

- ¡Me encanta como está quedando mi retrato y solo espero que puedas terminarlo pronto para llevarlo conmigo!- dijo de pronto, cambiando el tema, tras lo cual se inclinó para depositar en los labios de él un beso de buenas noches.- ¿Terminaste el té?´- preguntó extendiendo los manos a la tasa.

- ¿Quieres leer mi futuro?- bromeó él.

- En realidad pretendía llevarla de regreso a la cocina pero ya que insistes…- tomó asiento otra vez junto a él, quien le extendió el objeto no sin antes robarle un beso. Luna, con sus mejillas rojas, puso la tasa entre sus manos, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo, en una increíble imitación de Trelawney, antes de mirar en el fondo de esta. Y entonces _la sonrisa se borró de su rostro._

- ¿Qué es lo que ves?- preguntó Theodore, quien por su naturaleza racional no daba a las artes adivinatorias más importancia de la que daba a los lazos familiares, que no era mucha; por lo que no vio nada terrible en la reacción de Luna.

- Nunca fui buena en estas cosas.- sonrió ella confundida, poniéndose de pie, aunque tan rápido, que al instante siguiente de hacerlo, todo a su alrededor dio vueltas y Theodore alcanzó apenas a evitar el golpe que habría sufrido contra el piso. Pero la tasa resbaló de entre sus manos generando un gran estrépito al quebrarse.

- ¡Por un demonio!- alegó Draco, incorporándose de entre las sábanas- ¿Es que no van a dejarme dormir?

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Theodore, ignorando a Malfoy, quien al advertir el rostro pálido de Luna, consideró prudente guardar silencio.

- Si… sólo… sólo ha sido un mareo…- dijo la joven, reincorporándose. Nott reparó la tasa con un movimiento de su varita. Acto seguido insistió en acompañarla a su cuarto, para asegurarse de que descansara como es debido.

Al regresar, Draco lo esperaba con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados, encima de las sábanas. Parecía dispuesto a hablar.

- ¿No dijiste que querías dormir?- le preguntó Nott.

- Hay un espía en la Orden.- soltó de un momento a otro atrayendo su atención para luego explicarle lo ocurrido con Greengrass y cómo pensaban que él sería el principal sospechoso.- ¿Entiendes que debemos ir con más cuidado ahora, verdad?- Nott asintió en silencio, pero contrario a lo que Draco esperaba, cuando volvió a hablar no fue para referirse a ese tema, sino a otro muy distinto.

- ¿Sabes que Granger se está enamorando de ti, verdad?

- ¿Debería importarme?- bufó molesto, por lo que Nott dedujo era esa la causa del enojo.

- ¿No te parece que es perverso alentar algo así en ella?

- Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Lovegood te está ablandando. ¡Yo sabía que no era solo una jodida coartada!- se incorporó sobre la cama mirando fijo a Nott- Lo próximo que te oiré decir es que la "amas".- dijo con sorna.

- No sé si la amo…- respondió Theodore quitándose la camisa.- Pero sea lo que sea que siento por ella, es algo muy parecido a eso.- y sonrió. ¿Desde cuándo Theo Nott sonreía con cursilerías de ese tipo. Draco torció los ojos y comenzó a ponerse los zapatos.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A buscar un lugar donde pueda dormir. Aquí apesta a Amortentia…- dijo caminando hacia la puerta, llevando una almohada y el cobertor consigo. Había pasado una de las peores tardes de su vida y lo último que necesitaba era un Slytherin enamorado a su lado.

-HP-

Parvati Patil no había despegado los ojos de Percy en toda la noche, lo que comenzaba a incomodarlo. Y cuando todos habían dejado ya la cocina en dirección a sus cuartos y él debió quedarse a esperar a Bill para regresar con este, la joven caminó hasta quedar sentada frente a él en la mesa. Sus negros ojos fijos en él, inquisidores.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?- preguntó de pronto, incomodándolo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Olvídalo! Si no quieres decirme el por qué no insistiré. Tú tendrás tus motivos.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué…?

- Se que eres un espía…- la palidez del rostro de Percy evidenció la respuesta que él se empeñaba en ocultar. No era necesario decir más nada. De algún modo podía ver en sus ojos negros que para ella era una certeza. Pero también vio algo más: el hecho de que no se lo diría a nadie.- Hanna ha llorado toda la tarde pensando en qué habría ocurrido a Neville de haber ido a Diagon Alley como tú propusiste…

- ¿Y eso demuestra que soy un espía?

- No… Pero el horror y la culpa con que has estado toda la noche pensando en que pudiste haber enviado a tu propio hermano a la muerte…- una sonrisa agria se dibujó en los labios de Parvati en este punto- eso si que no deja lugar a dudas. Los demás no han llegado a esa conclusión solo porque no te creen capaz de algo así…- Percy guardó silencio. Ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarlo. Algo había en los ojos de la joven… un indicio de complicidad. Pero, ¿por qué lo hacía Parvaty?- El problema es que no todos son tan ciegos ¿sabes?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- El profesor Lupin se ha quedado mirándote más de lo que acostumbra. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que haga sus cálculos.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto?

- Tengo mis motivos…

Percy habría querido preguntar cuáles eran esos motivos, pero los pasos de Bill acercándose lo obligaron a guardar silencio.

- Vendrás a verme pronto ¿Verdad?- preguntó Parvati a Percy cuando el otro pelirrojo apareció en la puerta.- ganándose una mirada confusa por parte del aludido.- ¿Y me traerás esas grajeas con sabor a limón que me prometiste?- La sorprendida expresión de Bill lo obligó a responder.

- ¡Claro! De limón… tus favoritas.- sonrió fingido, siguiéndole el juego. ¿Desde cuándo la chica Patil era una manipuladora?

- ¡Bien! Así podre enseñarte esas jugadas de ajedrez de las que te hablaba… Para que nunca más _tengas que arriesgar una pieza importante_.- Y Percy comprendió el mensaje. Sea cual fuera el motivo, Parvati Patil lo ayudaría, y aunque él tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a toda la situación, decidió aceptar el inesperado apoyo. Después de todo estaba contra el tiempo, y si no encontraba pronto el modo de entregar a Voldemort una carnada para Harry, Penélope pagaría las consecuencias. ¿No habían sido claros en su amenaza cuando lo dejaron ir? Retuvieron a Penélope, a quien todos creían muerta, para tener con qué amenazarlo. Recuperar a la joven con vida, dependía de qué tan rápido cumpliera el cometido.

- Estaré aquí mañana mismo.- sus ojos nunca dejaron los de ella.

Cuando la joven dejó la cocina al fin y ambos caminaron lejos de Grimmaud Place, el abismal silencio de su hermano menor fue mal interpretado por Bill.

- ¿Ajedrez?- lo miró sugestivo.- ¿Sabes? Fue precisamente jugando ajedrez que conquisté a Fleur.- sonrió.- Me alegra saber que es un método recurrente entre los Weasleys.

Percy lo contempló un largo instante en silencio. ¡Qué estúpidos le parecían sus hermanos a veces!

_**-Fin del Capítulo 9- **_

_**Uffff! Ahora sí que me cansé… ja ja ja… Per había prometido publicar hoy, así que aquí está. No tiene mucho de nuestra pareja favorita, pero es que es el inicio de un sin fin de situaciones que vendrán en torbellino en los capítulos siguientes, de modo que debía dejar las cosas claras… Creo que ahora sí que no hay duda de quién es el traidor. ¿Qué querrá Patil? Atando cabos, creo que ya pueden sacar sus conclusiones.**_

_**En cuanto a Daphne… lo lamento… en verdad… pero lo que ha de ser será… Y el episodio vivido por ella es más que necesario… no tanto para los capítulos que vendrán prontamente, pero sí para los últimos… para los finales… Pero ella es una chica fuerte y se sobrepone en un modo increible a toda. Es el ejemplo vivo de lo que Cyrulnik llama "resiliencia". Daphne cree firmemente en que no son los hechos los que marcan la tragedia en nuestras vidas, sino la interpretación que demos a esos hechos… Y ya ven que ella se lo ha tomado como una encamada desagradable y ya. Mientras los otros no se enteren y no la miren con lástima, ella podrá sobrellevar todo. ¿No creen que Hermione tiene mucho que aprender de ella? Pero no se preocupen, que lo hará…**_

_**En cuanto a Theo y Luna… No pueden decir que no se los advertí… les dije que no se encariñaran…**_

_**Ya… me vuelvo a lo mío, pero no sin antes agradecer a todos aquellos que con sus comentarios me alegran el día!**_

_**Alex.**_


	10. Chapter 10: EL ESPIA

_**HOLA! Tardé un poco más de lo esperado, pero aquí estoy! Lo lamento pero he tenido un montón de trabajo en el último tiempo que me tiene escribiendo es los escasos segundos que me sobran, lo que no me deja escribir tan rápido como yo quisiera… **_

_**Bien. Algunas aclaraciones, aparte claro de la obvia (Ni Harry, ni Draco, ni ninguno de los personajes que uso aquí me pertenecen… Todos son de Rowling a quien le agradezco una infinidad el mundo que creó):**_

_**1.- Draco no es una buena persona… Es cierto. Pero claro, ¿qué tipo de dramione sería este si no tuviéramos esperanzas de una redención final? Yo creo en las redenciones... por algo entre mis libros predilectos están "Fausto", "Al Este del Paraiso", "Crimen y Castigo" y "Nido de Víboras". Aunque también me gustan algunos personajes malditos de cuando en cuando: Heatcliff en Cumbres Borrascosas, por ejemplo, que de hecho está inspirando cierto Rose-Scorpius que da vueltas mi cabeza… Mmmm…. ¡Ya veremos!**_

_**2.- Nott es… bueno… Nott. ¿De dónde salió este personaje oscuro y atormentado que tan firmemente se aferra a quien representa todo aquello de lo que él carece? Pienso que mi inspiración inicial fue Hamlet, o Dorian Gray… No estoy segura… Pero de a poco fue tomando forma propia… o eso espero. Lo cierto es que estoy fascinada con la idea de que le tomaran cariño, pues si hay algo que enorgullece a un autor es que sus personajes sean lo suficientemente reales como para generar emociones en los lectores. Así es que punto para mí… je je. Y para aquellos a quienes les guste Theo Nott… En este capítulo y el siguiente, me parece que encontrarán suficiente de él como para hacerse el puzle completo sobre su personalidad. **_

_**3.- Aunque no suelo ceder a presiones… Creo que todos aquellos que querían profundizar en las relaciones de nuestra nefasta pareja- no Hermione y Draco… que a ellos le espera lo suyo en el futuro, si no la otra nefasta pareja de esta historia: Theo y Luna- encontrarán aquí algo de eso. Conste que lo hago solo porque originalmente estaba considerado –luego lo quité de los capítulos previos para no irme por las riendas- y porque a mí también me gusta la pareja y mientras escribía este capítulo creí que algo así podría quedar bien igual, y NO PORQUE PUEDAN MANIPULAR MI HISTORIA… O al menos déjenme creer que la decisión fue mía… ja ja ja…**_

_**4.- En cuanto a Draco y Hermione… no se preocupen… el camino ya está casi listo para que esos dos comiencen su recorrido juntos… sólo tengan algo más de paciencia para poder llegar ahí, ¿ok?**_

_**Bueno… Ahora los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Era mucho más largo originalmente, pero quité todo lo que consideré podía ser quitado para centrarme en lo importante… así que espero que me digan si estuvo bien que lo hiciera o si habrían preferido mayores explicaciones respecto a los por qué de cada uno. Para dar un ejemplo, removí la escena en que Parvati y Percy analizaban el resultado de sus acciones y se cuestionaban mutuamente los motivos. Pero no se preocupen, que en el futuro, estos quedarán claros de todos modos.**_

_**Por cierto… Actúan hoy: Draco Malfoy, interpretado por el guapísimo e increíblemente sexy Alex Pettyfer. Emma Watson como Hermione Granger; Luna como… Luna (no puedo imaginar a nadie más en ese papel… la actriz es simplemente perfecta); Theodore Nott interpretado por… Ta ta tan!: Zack Efrom (pero con ojos negros)… Como no aparece en las películas, creo que tengo derecho a soñar! Y por supuesto, Daphne Greengrass, interpretada por… la verdad es que en mi cabeza la interpreta cierto personaje que conozco que fue quien la inspiró originalmente, pero como quiero que ustedes la identifiquen con un rostro, creo que quien encaja bien es Teresa Palmer- es rubia, tiene papeles de chica dura, se le ha vinculado sentimentalmente con Zack Efrom (Nott en esta historia) y ha actuado con Alex (Draco) anteriormente, así que a ella le dejaremos el rol, ok?**_

_**Ahora si… a leer!**_

**CAPÍTULO 10: EL ESPÍA**

"_**¡Obra, ponzoña mía! ¡Siembra la duda entre estos necios! Así se engaña al crédulo sin seso; y así más de un ser inocente y digno, sin culpa alguna, pierde fama y honra... ¡Culpadle, señor, Culpadle!"**_

**- Yago en "****OTELO", William Shakespeare.**

Ninphadora Tonks veía la duda en el rostro de su marido. El hombre lobo no creía del todo lo que Parvati Patil había dicho, y ella no podía entender por qué, cuando las declaraciones de la joven eran congruentes y sus motivos más que comprensibles.

Una semana después del asesinato en Diagon Alley, y antes de que ninguno de ellos se atreviera a plantear sus miedos respecto a la presencia de un espía entre los de la Orden, Parvati pidió hablar con ellos. No solo Lupin y ella estaban presentes, sino también Bill y Percy. Harry, sin embargo, por deseo expreso de la joven, había sido excluido, junto a sus más cercanos, lo que Tonks no logró entender hasta que la joven dejó en claro sus temores.

- Todos sabemos que Harry confía en él más de lo que debería.- Había dicho Parvati, con sus ojos negros clavados en Remus, y la atención de los presentes centrada en ella.- Y dice tener sus razones, pero yo temo que esté en un error, y sé que no soy la única.

- Y ¿por qué ahora, Parvati?…- preguntó Bill de pronto, con clara reticencia. El mayor de los Weasley no parecía contento de hacer reuniones que excluyeran a los demás. Según dijo, creía que la pérdida de la confianza nunca llevaba a nada bueno.- Malfoy lleva aquí más de dos años. ¿Por qué sospechar de él recién ahora?

- Siempre he sospechado de él. Y sé que todos lo hacen.- alegó ella.- Sin embargo, existen motivos importantes por los que me he atrevido a plantear mis dudas ahora.

- ¿Y cuáles son esos motivos?- La voz de Remus sonó extrañamente anodina.

- He descubierto el modo en que hace llegar la información a Voldemort.

Pero cuando Parvati dio a conocer la existencia de un Elfo Doméstico que visitaba a Malfoy secretamente de cuando en cuando, Lupin no pareció muy sorprendido. La joven explicó que lo había visto por primera vez hacía dos meses, durante la noche, ingresando a hurtadillas al cuarto del "mortífago"- no había tenido reparos en llamarlo así, a sabiendas de que nadie podía rebatirla- y que desde entonces se había preocupado de espiarlo hasta notar que las visitas tenían cierta frecuencia. Había visto a la criatura por última vez la noche antes del episodio de Diagon Alley.

- Ron mismo dijo que entraron a la botica a comprar los ingredientes que Malfoy había solicitado expresamente a Greengrass para preparar sus pociones.- un largo silencio secundó a ello- No digo que Daphne participara directamente, pero me da la impresión de que ella no dice toda la verdad. Quizá lo que oculta es precisamente lo que pondría a Malfoy al descubierto. Todos sabemos el tipo de relación que hay entre ellos. Quizá confió en él y por eso salvó luego a Ron, al comprender que lo había llevado directo a una trampa.

- Me parece que Patil tiene un punto.- intervino Percy por primera vez, aparentando apatía.- Es claro que la chica Greengrass oculta algo.

- Además, - siguió Parvati- Está lo de Hermione. No es un secreto que Malfoy la ha seducido. ¿No ven acaso lo conveniente que es eso para él? ¿Compartir intimidades con la mejor amiga del elegido?

- Hermione es una chica inteligente…- sonrió Bill negando con la cabeza- Dudo que…

- Pero está enamorada de él…- explicó Parvati- Ella misma me lo dijo…- su voz bajó en intensidad al decirlo- ¡OH, Dios! Ella no puede saber que se los he confesado, pero es la verdad. Es por eso que no la quería aquí hoy, porque ella se negará a creerlo… Es mi amiga, y tengo tanto miedo por ella…

Lo que siguió, fue el llanto desconsolado de Parvati, los intentos de Percy por calmarla y hacerles ver a todos que los miedos de la chica estaban más que justificados, y la preocupación aflorando en los rostros de los presentes. Si Draco Malfoy era en verdad un espía para Lord Voldemort, las cosas pintaban mal para ellos.

- Pero, ¿por qué haría Draco algo así?- se atrevió a plantear Tonks, cuando Parvati ya se había retirado.- ¿No se supone que Voldemort mismo ha matado a sus padres?

- Eso es lo que se supone…- dijo Percy, torciendo el labio- Pero solo porque es lo que Harry ha dicho, y tú mismo dijiste, Remus, que cuando Malfoy llegó aquí no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido. ¿Qué tal si él no cree lo que Harry dice? ¿Qué tal si piensa que lo han engañado para retenerlo acá y quiere volver con el Señor Oscuro?

Lupin no había dicho nada. Sus ojos, sin embargo, estaban clavados en Percy con excesiva atención y, finalmente, muy a su pesar, accedió a someter al rubio a un interrogatorio, como habían propuesto los otros.

Pero Tonks sabía que algo no estaba bien. Conocía a su marido lo suficiente como para saber que su preocupación no estaba puesta en las acusaciones hechas a su primo, sino en algo que consideraba más grave.

- ¿Crees que Draco sea un espía?- preguntó al cavo de un rato, sin poder tolerar el críptico silencio de su marido.

- No…- el hombre clavó sus ojos en ella, irradiando una preocupación que ella no lograba entender.- Hay un espía entre nosotros… Pero me temo que no es Draco.- Y Tonks no se atrevió a preguntar de quién sospechaba su marido. Algo le hacía presentir que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

-HP-

- ¿Se puede saber qué buscas tan desesperadamente?- Los negros ojos de Theodore se giraron a ver a Draco con expresión preocupada, mientras dejaba de revolver los frascos que habían sobre la mesa de pociones. Malfoy no era particularmente obsesivo con sus brebajes, pero ni Daphne ni Theodore solían tener problemas en pedirle ayuda cuando requerían alguna, por lo que resultaba extraño el secretismo con que el joven registraba sus cosas sin pedírselo directamente. Y el largo silencio con que Theodore le sostuvo la mirada tras aquella pregunta, no hizo más que aumentar la curiosidad del rubio.

- ¡No te atrevas a usar la Legimencia conmigo!- le advirtió Nott.

- No pensaba hacerlo.- sonrió aparentando inocencia.- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- Theodore pareció analizar la situación un último instante antes de responder.

- Polvo de cuerno de unicornio…- Y al ver cómo la expresión de Draco cambiaba hasta transformarse en una de franca reprobación, llevó las manos hasta su cabello en actitud desesperada.

- Sólo hay dos pociones para las cuales necesitarías cuerno de unicornio Theodore.- sus labios estaban rectos, dejando en claro su molestia- y como sé que no tienes intenciones de hacer crecer tu cabello, asumo que quieres saber si los mareos de Lovegood tienen algo que ver con que ella te abriera las piernas, ¿no?

- ¡Ahórrate el sermón!

- ¡Justo lo que necesitábamos! Un Theo junior dando vueltas por ahí.- soltó con sarcasmo, mientras Nott dirigía una intensa mirada a sus zapatos, pero luego su rostro se enserió.- ¡En medio de una jodida guerra se te olvida conjurar un hechizo contraceptivo!

- ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?- la expresión de Theodore volvió a tener la frialdad de siempre y Draco comprendió de pronto que no tenía sentido decir nada.

- Prepararé la poción si quieres, pero ¿has pensado en qué vas a hacer si resulta que concebiste un hijo con Lovegood?

- Sólo prepara la poción.- su voz sonó triste, rota, y es que Theodore también se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Qué harían él y Luna si venía un hijo en camino? A esta edad y en las circunstancias en que se hallaban, el panorama no era en nada prometedor.

Draco habría querido preguntar qué pensaba Lovegood de todo ello, pero el ruido de pasos bajando las escaleras en tropel hasta donde se encontraban ellos lo silenció. En menos de quince segundos, dos de los hermanos Weasley, junto a Remus Lupin, estaban frente a él, pidiendo explicaciones respecto a la presencia del elfo. A Draco le bastó notar el tono histérico que usó Percy en el interrogatorio para comprender de qué lo estaban acusando, y sus labios se tornaron en una altanera sonrisa. ¿Eso era todo lo que había encontrado el idiota de Percy para incriminarlo? ¿La existencia del Elfo doméstico de los Nott, que los visitaba trayendo ropa y dinero de cuando en cuando? A estas alturas, considerando que habían pasado casi dos años desde la llegada de Theodore al lugar y que nunca desde entonces había faltado a ambos ropa nueva con qué vestirse, Draco consideró siempre que la existencia del pequeño ayudante debía ser obvia para todos.

- ¿De modo que es así como haces llegar la información a los mortífagos?- cuestionó Percy, apuntándolo con la varita.

Draco notó cómo la mandíbula de Theodore se contrajo ante ello, y supo que estaba pronto a aclarar las cosas, pero entonces, las palabras de Daphne llegaron a su cabeza y recordó que entre ambos, era precisamente Nott el que con más facilidad sería tomado como espía. Por eso, no podía dejar que su antiguo compañero de Slytherin diera pie a sospecha alguna, mucho menos cuando, si hacían traer al elfo, o lo sometían al veritaserum ahora que no estaban los efectos del antídoto para ayudarlo, los de la Orden sabrían por qué llegó Theodore ahí inicialmente y las probabilidades de que dieran crédito a su posterior conversión eran pocas. No. No podía dejar que la duda recayera sobre Nott. Por eso se adelantó a contestar a Percy antes de que Theodore pudiera decir nada.

- Supongo que como en tu familia nunca hubo dinero para tener un elfo, no sabes que esas miserables criaturas no hacen buenos mensajeros. En general se limitan a conseguirte ropa y una que otra botella de Whisky de fuego para hacer las cosas más agradables en este lugar.

- ¡Hazlo aparecer entonces!- exigió el pelirrojo- Que él nos diga si es solo ropa lo que ha estado llevando.

- No puede hacerlo…- intervino Theodore de pronto, atrayendo la atención de los presentes y sin comprender la mirada horrorizada de Draco.

- ¡Nott!- exclamó Draco en un vano intento por hacerlo callar.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Bill de pronto, algo extrañado.

- Porque el Elfo es mío.- dijo Theodore, y notó como la expresión de Draco se hacía más oscura que nunca.

-HP-

Hermione aún no lograba entender lo ocurrido. Según el relato de Neville, y lo que había logrado oír en medio del desconsolado llanto de Luna, acusaban a Nott de ser un espía para los mortífagos, sin tener más pruebas que la presencia de un elfo doméstico al que nunca había mencionado.

Pese a la férrea defensa que Luna hacía del muchacho, Hermione nunca había tenido a Theodore Nott en el mejor de los conceptos. Aún así, ella misma era la más sorprendida de la decisión tomada por Lupin basándose en pruebas que no tenían peso alguno. ¿Es que el antiguo profesor sabía algo que no había confesado al resto? Percy era el único que parecía ver lógica en aquella decisión, ya que incluso Bill tenía sus dudas, y es que: ¿era necesario enviar a Theodore Nott a Azkaban sin tener una sola prueba válida para inculparlo? Hermione, al igual que Bill y Harry, creía que en todo aquello había jugado más el prejuicio que la justicia, algo que no encajaba tratándose de alguien como Remus Lupin.

Ese fue el motivo, junto al desconsuelo con que Luna solicitó su ayuda, por el cual fue hasta el cuarto de Lupin a pedir una explicación. Pero no alcanzó a golpear a la puerta, cuando la discusión que se mantenía en el interior, la hizo detenerse.

- ¡Usted sabe que no es él!- era la voz de Malfoy- ¡Sé que lo sabe!

- Y yo agradezco que los demás no tengan tus habilidades para la Legimencia.- fue la críptica respuesta de Lupin.

Por un largo minuto, todo lo que Hermione pudo oír fue el silencio inundando la habitación, como si Malfoy analizara las palabras del hombre.

- Y entonces… ¿por qué lo envió a Azkaban? Si sabe quién es el verdadero espía, ¿por qué hizo que se llevaran a Nott?

- Creo que tú y yo sospechamos de la misma persona, ¿no es así?- fue la siguiente pregunta de Lupin.- Pero imagino que si aún no lo has desenmascarado frente a todos, ni aún para defender a Theodore, es porque, al igual que yo, solo tienes la convicción de que es él, pero no tienes cómo probarlo.

- Aunque tuviera como hacerlo…- la voz de Draco sonó seria, a la defensiva.- Nunca lo creerán.

- A menos que tengamos pruebas que ni él ni nadie pueda desmentir.- hubo una nueva pausa que dio tiempo a Hermione para preguntarse de quién estarían hablando, ¿de quién sospechaba Lupin realmente?- Hasta ahora, "él" ha sido suficiente cuidadoso como para no darnos nada con qué inculparlo. Pero si logramos hacer que se sienta libre de toda sospecha, quizá entonces cometa un error que nos permita ponerlo al descubierto. ¿Lo entiendes?

- ¿De modo que ha enviado a Nott a Azkaban para poder atrapar a ese imbécil?- rabia. Eso era lo que transmitía su voz.

- Créeme que si encontrara otra forma de hacerlo…

- ¿Sabe el riesgo en que lo ha puesto?

- Me preocuparé de que nada le ocurra mientras esté…

- ¡No! No tiene idea, ¿verdad? Tampoco es como que le importe, pues él no es más que un jodido mortífago… ¿No es eso lo que piensa?- Lupin no respondió- Pero le diré algo que no sabe… Nott llegó aquí precisamente como un espía de los mortífagos, pero traicionó al Señor Tenebroso al negarse a entregar ninguna información. ¿Sabe cuál es el castigo que tiene el Señor Oscuro para los traidores? ¿Lo sabe? No… no lo sabe. Pero yo si, profesor Lupin… Yo sé exactamente cuál es el castigo que espera a Nott si Lord Voldemort llega a él. Y si eso ocurre, profesor… será su culpa.

- Hay algo que debes entender, Draco,- sonó la parsimoniosa voz del hombre lobo- Estando en Azkaban, Theodore estará más seguro de lo que estaría quedándose aquí…

Fue el ruido de pasos subiendo la escalera lo que obligó a Hermione a esconderse tras la cortina más cercana a fin de que su presencia no quedara al descubierto, impidiéndole oír nada más.

Minutos después, luego de que Tonks ingresara al cuarto y Malfoy saliera de este dando un portazo, Hermione no esperó demasiado tiempo antes de decidirse a seguirlo escaleras abajo.

Tras lo que había oído decir a Remus Lupin, una creciente indignación se había ido hinchando en el alma de la joven ante lo que consideraba una injusticia, y el recordar el rostro doliente de Luna, aumentaba aún más su molestia ante lo que consideraba un atentado contra todos sus principios; y es que, en opinión de Hermione, aunque Theodore Nott no era la persona más digna de afectos en el mundo, nada justificaba el actuar de Lupin. ¡Nada!

Por eso siguió a Malfoy escaleras abajo, y golpeó la puerta de su cuarto con insistencia luego que lo viera entrar en él. Recién cuando el rubio abrió la puerta y pareció contrariado al encontrarla ahí, recordó ella que llevaba una semana haciendo todo lo posible por evitarlo, y recordó también la razón de ello. Pero alejó ese pensamiento al instante, porque lo que tenía prioridad ahora no era su inexistente relación con Malfoy, sino la injusticia que se estaba cometiendo y la necesidad creciente de hacer algo al respecto.

Fue por eso que ignoró la mirada del rubio por completo y se introdujo en su cuarto sin invitación alguna, para mayor desconcierto de Draco, quien cerró la puerta lentamente y se quedó mirando a la joven con una ceja alzada, expectante.

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- se apresuró ella a exponer antes de pensar en nada, ni mucho menos en qué es lo que pensaría Malfoy ante su propuesta.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Tú sabes de qué hablo.

- No… no lo sé…- un brillo malicioso se posó en sus ojos y su sonrisa se curvó cuando comenzó a caminar hacia ella.- Pero se me ocurren muchas cosas que podríamos hacer.- ¿Cómo podía la actitud de Malfoy pasar de la ira absoluta ante lo que ocurría a su amigo, a retomar su mueca petulante, como si nada sucediera fuera de aquella habitación y el sexo fuese siempre prioridad?- Como retomar lo que dejamos pendiente hace unos días…

- Estoy aquí para hablar de Nott.- los ojos de Draco se empequeñecieron por un momento, como si analizara no sólo la sinceridad de sus palabras, sino también el si merecía o no su confianza en el tema, pero por el curso que tomaron las cosas luego, Hermione pudo concluir que la evaluación había sido desfavorable.

- Si te excita hablar de él mientras lo hacemos, por mí está bien.- Sus ojos grises centelleaban en las sombras y su cabello, algo más largo de lo que ella recordaba, caía sobre su frente en aquel modo encantador que parecía producto de un hechizo.

Hermione quiso gritarle en la cara lo imbécil que era por actuar de ese modo y escapar por la puerta pensando que en verdad era un miserable, pero algo la hizo quedarse frente a él, el descubrimiento de algo que, pese a lo evidente que era, ella recién entonces comprendía: Draco Malfoy no confiaba en nadie. Ni siquiera en las buenas intenciones que ella pudiera tener respecto a Nott.

- Quiero ayudar, Malfoy…- intentó aclarar.

- Puedes comenzar por quitarte la ropa.- Sonrió desde su puesto, a unos pasos de ella, con su expresión altanera y su mirada insultante. Pero Hermione se sorprendió de que los colores no subieran a su rostro como ella había esperado, y es que, en ese instante podía ver la realidad tras las palabras del joven y comprendió que nunca había sido capaz de entender nada de él. Nunca estuvo ni cerca.

- Eso no hará que me vaya.- Draco la observó en silencio un instante. Una mirada confusa se había puesto en su expresión ante la aparente calma de Hermione. Aún así, intentó retomar su molesto discurso una vez más.

- Pues si no has venido para una buena jodida, tendrás que irte. No estoy de humor para nada más en este instante.

- No resultará esta vez, _Draco_.- su nombre escapó de sus labios sin ella pensarlo, y él pareció contrariado ante esto.- Si realmente quisieras…- se detuvo al recordar la palabra usada por él, intentando buscar un reemplazo- "eso"… ya habrías intentado acercarte y me tendrías contra la pared o contra la cama como sueles hacerlo. Sólo lo dices porque quieres que me vaya, porque no eres capaz de aceptar la ayuda de otros cuando te la ofrecen, por esa maldita incapacidad tuya de confiar en nadie.- una nueva pausa se dio entre ambos. Los ojos de él eran una línea acechante y aunque el resto de su rostro no decía nada, la leve contracción de su mandíbula evidenciaba su molestia.- Pero esta vez vas a tener que confiar.- el labio de él se curvó en una sonrisa ante su exigencia y cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho con actitud desafiante.

- ¿En ti?- sonaba a burla, pero ella no se dejaría afectar otra vez por él, no ahora que creía conocerlo un poco más.- ¿Y por qué habría de confiar en ti?

- Porque yo también quiero ayudar a Nott.- el tiempo pareció detenerse entre ambos mientras Malfoy la contemplaba con su expresión tornándose cada vez más seria, y luego triste, derrotada.

- Solo sal de aquí.- Hermione sintió su corazón henchirse de ira. ¿Es que en verdad prefería rechazar su ayuda sólo por orgullo, mientras Nott seguía en Azkaban injustamente?

- ¿No piensas hacer nada entonces?- Draco no respondió, ni siquiera la miró. Sus ojos, fijos en algún punto inexiste, no reflejaban más que su impotencia.- ¿En verdad eres tan cobarde como para…?- pero no pudo decir más, pues el aire había escapado de sus pulmones. Con tanta fuerza Malfoy la apretó contra la pared, con su rostro furioso a escasos centímetros del suyo, que Hermione no se percató de lo ocurrido hasta que la presión de los fríos dedos de él sobre sus muñecas comenzó a doler.

- No te atrevas a jusgarme, Granger.- Rabia. Eso era lo que destilaban sus palabras.- No sabes nada de mí, ¿entiendes? Nada.

- Sí sé algo de ti…- se atrevió a decir. No se doblegaría esta vez. No lloraría tampoco.- Sé que todo esto no es más que una máscara. Sé que eres cruel conmigo sólo porque te aterra pensar en que pueda ganar tu confianza, porque tú no confías en nadie… Sé que tienes miedo porque llegaste a sentir cosas por mi, Draco… Lo sé…- ¿Lo sabía?- Nadie puede fingir tan bien como tú lo hacías…- Y ahí estaba esa maldita sonrisa conquistando su rostro. Esa sonrisa burlona que era su tormento.- Algo tienes que haber sentido como para…- pero la risa de él la cortó como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese sido arrojado de pronto. ¿De dónde había sacado la tonta idea de que él pudiera guardar algún sentimiento por ella? De un momento a otro se sintió ridícula.

- Pobre _Hermione_…- dijo su nombre con una dulzura fingida que lo hacía todo más doloroso, mientras traía una de las manos de ella hasta sus labios, lentamente, para depositar en su dorso un sonoro beso, un beso que duró varios segundos durante los cuales no despegó su mirada de la de ella, haciendo que un temblor molesto se apoderara del cuerpo de la joven.- Crees que te quiero… ¿verdad?- los ojos de Hermione se abrieron horrorizados, temiendo ya lo que vendría luego. De un momento a otro todo lo que ella quería era huir. No podría soportar que él se burlase de su absurda esperanza, no cuando ella, lo admitiera o no, tenía por él sentimientos que él jamás correspondería. Pero el firme agarre que él tenía sobre ella le hacía imposible escapar.- Crees que en el fondo soy una buena persona y que tarde o temprano acabaré confesándote mi amor, ¿no es cierto?- rió otra vez.- Pero te equivocas. No soy una buena persona.

- Es porque ni siquiera lo intentas…- alegó ella.

- No… Es porque estoy podrido por dentro…- Hermione sostuvo su mirada un instante extrañada. Tanto dolor había en aquella confesión que costaba creer que fuera el mismo que se burlaba de ella unos segundos antes. - Nunca podré quererte… Ni a ti ni a nadie… pero aún así, te deseo, ¿sabes?- Hermione sintió su estómago revolverse. Debía sentirse ofendida y, no obstante, la mezcla de lujuria y tristeza que había en su confesión era hechizante. No había ahí ternura alguna, ciertamente, pero, por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo, Hermione sintió que él estaba siendo sincero, le gustara a ella lo que oía o no.- Sueño contigo por las noches y te hago cosas que estoy seguro jamás permitirías.- las mejillas de ella se tornaron escarlata y giró su rostro para evitar sus ojos, pero esto no lo hizo detenerse, sino que aprovechó para acercar sus labios al oído de ella. Su aliento cálido impactó ahí, haciéndola temblar.- Pienso en ti a cada instante, _Hermione_, imaginando como sería acabar lo que dejamos inconcluso…- sus labios atraparon el lóbulo de su oreja y la humedad de su cálida saliva en esa zona generó en ella un sonido involuntario que no alcanzó a retener. Aún sin mirarlo, pudo notar la sonrisa que se apoderó de los labios del muchacho al ser conciente de lo que lograba en ella.- Sueño despierto con la idea de introducirme en ti y hacerte jadear…- el insinuante empuje de sus caderas contra ella, fue suficiente para ejemplificar sus palabras. Hermione podía sentir una intensa calidez recorriéndola al ser conciente de aquella parte de él tan cerca de ella misma.- A veces te deseo tanto, que mientras hablas con esos idiotas, la idea de ponerte contra la mesa y tomarte frente a todos no deja de dar vueltas en mi cabeza.- sus labios se posaron en su cuello para depositar ahí un beso- ¡Dios! No sabes cómo quisiera hacerte mía aquí mismo.- un nuevo beso, un poco más abajo, y luego sus labios volvieron a su oído- Y por el modo en que respiras sé que tú también lo quieres…- Hermione giró hacia él su rostro, acalorada, pero no había indignación alguna en su expresión, porque era cierto: ella también lo quería. Sin embargo, sus ojos grises no le transmitieron el calor que ella esperaba encontrar ahí. Estaban fríos como hielo.- Lamentablemente,- ya no reía siquiera- mientras seas una jodida hipócrita, tendremos que sufrir los dos.- Era a todas luces un reclamo, ella lo sabía. Y aunque ni aún entonces Malfoy soltó el agarre que tenía sobre ella, Hermione supo que no tenía intenciones de seguir avanzando. Que lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido entre ambos en ese instante, había terminado.

- ¿Por qué yo, Malfoy?- Draco retrocedió levemente, solo unos centímetros, pero fue suficiente para que ella sintiera el frío de la habitación otra vez.- Daphne es mucho más bonita que yo y estaría mucho más dispuesta, estoy segura.- Una ceja se alzó en el rostro del joven, como si la pregunta no tuviera sentido.- Y Parvati, y Hanna… Todas son más lindas que yo.

- ¿Eso crees?- algo había cambiado en su rostro al hacer esa pregunta y el corazón de Hermione latió con más fuerza que nunca dentro de su pecho, anhelando una respuesta, cualquiera fuera, para aclarar aquello. ¿Sería posible que él realmente la deseara más que a cualquiera otra? A estas alturas, por patético que resultara, eso era un consuelo.

Sin embargo, la deseada respuesta no llegó nunca, pues la puerta se abrió de golpe a su lado, dejando entrar a una alterada Daphne Greengrass a interrumpir la escena. La joven, cuyo rostro comenzaba a recuperar la belleza que la caracterizaba, se había enterado ya de lo ocurrido con Theodore Nott.

-HP-

Daphne nunca pensó que su primera discusión con Ronald Weasley sería por celos, y mucho menos, antes de que pudieran tener siquiera su primer beso. Una semana había pasado desde la tragedia de Diagon Alley, y durante todo aquel tiempo, había disfrutado de las constantes atenciones del pelirrojo, pero en las dos ocasiones en que habían estado a punto de besarse, ella había respirado aliviada cuando alguien interrumpía la escena evitando que nada ocurriese, y es que a Daphne Greengrass le había ocurrido algo impensable: Temía que él solo lo hiciera por compromiso, por sentirse culpable de lo que había ocurrido a ella.

¿Sería ese el motivo? Hasta hace unas semanas, que fuera así o no la habría tenido sin cuidado mientras consiguiera de él lo que quería, pero ahora no estaba segura de que eso fuera suficiente. La creciente necesidad de que él la quisiera… No… De que él la "amara", le impedía conformarse con un afecto ganado a base de compromiso.

Y lo peor de todo, era el convencimiento que tenía de que lo amaba. ¿De qué otro modo podía definir ella lo que sentía por él? Aquel deseo creciente de ser meritoria de su afecto, de ser digna de su amor, no podía explicarse de otro modo. Y ese amor había venido a complicar toda su existencia.

Por eso, y porque nunca antes había estado con alguien a quien ella le importara lo suficiente, no logró reconocer la reacción que Ronald tuvo al manifestar ella su preocupación por la situación de Theodore Nott.

- Supongo que no te lo esperabas.- comenzó el pelirrojo atrayendo su atención. Daphne alzó una ceja confundida.- Lo que él hizo… Que fuera el culpable de lo que ocurrió.

- ¿En verdad crees que es Theodore?- preguntó ella con ironía. ¿Qué diría el pelirrojo si supiera que el verdadero peligro era su propio hermano? Pero no tenía caso que ella lo dijera. Nadie le creería.

- No puedo creer que lo defiendas…- y su rostro tomó aquel tinte rojizo con que se coloreaba cuando la ira se apoderaba de él.

- ¡Sé que no es él, Ronald!- si tan solo él pudiese creerle. Pero en lugar de eso, los ojos del muchacho se empequeñecieron y su reacción fue para ella inexplicable.

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

Y lo que siguió a esa pregunta es algo que ella no quería ni podía entender. Fue un sinfín de palabras mal interpretadas y de acusaciones sin sentido, hasta que finalmente el miedo de él quedó claro para ella:

- ¿Aún lo quieres verdad?- preguntó y ella guardó silencio horrorizada. ¿Era ese el miedo del pelirrojo? ¿Qué ella aún guardara sentimientos por Theodore Nott?

- ¿Piensas que lo defiendo sólo porque…?

- Fue por él que llegaste aquí, ¿no es cierto? Todos saben lo molesta que estabas porque Luna lo había alejado de ti… Nunca dejaste de quererlo…

- No lo quiero del modo que crees, Ronald…- intentó aclarar. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, menos cuando la ira de él, aunque en cierto modo le dejaba claro que había más que interés por ella de su parte, era algo a lo que ella nunca se había enfrentado. Nunca nadie la había celado antes.- Lo conozco de toda la vida, igual que a Draco…

- ¡Claro! Casi olvido a Malfoy…- y la expresión del pelirrojo pasó de la rabia a la indignación, mientras las mejillas de Daphne se tornaron rojas al comprender que él conocía su historia con ellos. Entre los slytherin nadie daba demasiada importancia a las relaciones pasadas, por lo que para ella eso jamás fue un problema. El lema era experimentar y disfrutar mientras fuera posible hacerlo. Pero Ronald Weasley no era un slytherin. Era un Gryffindor, lleno de esa sarta de valores y principios que ella siempre había despreciado, y muy probablemente uno cuya única experiencia consistía en unos besos de pasillo a los dieciséis años. Sin duda el hecho de que a la primera oportunidad ella se desnudara frente a él tampoco había ayudado a dar una buena imagen, y recién ahora comprendía que todo ese tiempo ella no solo había estado luchando porque él la quisiera pese a ser una slytherin, sino también pese a todo lo demás. Nunca nadie la había hecho sentir tan indigna como él la hacía sentir ahora, fuese esta su intención o no, y una creciente rabia nació en su pecho entonces.

Ni aún el notorio arrepentimiento que comenzaba a aparecer en el rostro de él en aquellos minutos de silencio fue capaz de aminorar su ira y es que se sentía dolida como nunca. La decepción podía leerse en su rostro.

- Sabes, Weasley…- dijo, volviendo a llamarlo por su apellido.- ¡Eres un imbécil!- y se giró sobre sus pies sin quedarse a oír nada más.

Mientras caminaba hasta el cuarto de Draco, todo lo que hacía mentalmente era recordar que se había prometido hace muchos años ser una chica fuerte, y que no importaba lo que Weasley pensara de ella, ella jamás debía arrepentirse de nada. Jamás miraría a su pasado para lamentarse. Jamás dejaría que nada que no pudiese corregir comandara su vida, porque si algo se había prometido a sí misma, si algo se debía a sí misma, era ser feliz. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que la reacción de Weasley le doliera más de lo que ella había pensado.

Y como si esto fuera poco, al ingresar al cuarto de Draco, para terminar de arruinar su tarde, ahí estaba Hermione Granger, ofreciendo su ayuda para sacar a Theodore de Azkaban. ¿Es que la señorita "luchemos contra las injusticias del mundo" nunca descansaba?

- ¿Y por qué tendríamos que confiar en ti?- fue su pregunta, sin intentar siquiera esconder su molestia. A veces se preguntaba si Granger tendría una idea de cuánto la aborrecía.- Hasta donde recuerdo, Theodore nunca te ha agradado a ti más que al resto.

- Lo hago por Luna…

- ¡Ah! Lovegood… Casi lo olvido- sonrió Daphne molesta, entornando los ojos. Draco se mantenía con la espalda pegada al respaldo de la cama, en actitud pensativa, indiferente a la tensión que se había generado entre ellas.

- Luna dice que él no es culpable… y le creo.- Hermione se abstuvo de confesar sus motivos. No quería explicar a Draco que había oído su conversación con Lupin.- Ella está dispuesta a todo para sacarlo de ahí y yo creo que…

- ¿Y de qué modo podría ella ser de ayuda?

- Daphne…- le llegó a los oídos la llamada de atención de Draco, pero ella lo ignoró.

- O ¿de qué modo podrías ayudarnos tú? No es como si fueses a apoyarnos cuando sepas quién es el verdadero espía…

- Daphne…- Draco otra vez.

- Porque tú, al igual que todos en este jodido lugar, jamás te atreverías a acusar a un Weasley para defender a uno de nosotros…

- ¡GREENGRASS!

Daphne no habría podido decir si el silencio que se impuso fue producto del grito de Draco o si fue por el asombro de Granger al oír que era un Weasley el traidor, pero lo cierto es que llegó un momento en que se arrepintió de haber dicho demasiado.

- ¿Crees que el traidor es un Weasley?- preguntó la castaña con expresión dolida, como si no quisiera saber la respuesta.

- No lo creo, Granger… Lo sé.- confesó ella con rabia, y vio como los ojos de la joven viajaban a Malfoy pidiendo una respuesta a algo que le parecía inverosímil. El rubio se limitó a mirarla fijamente, sin negar nada, lo que al parecer fue para ella una confirmación.

- ¿Quién?- se atrevió a preguntar con voz trémula, y cuando Daphne le dijo que era Percy, no pareció tan sorprendida como la rubia esperaba. ¿Sería que en verdad les creía?- Si es Percy el traidor, debemos apresurarnos, pues él tiene control sobre el Ministerio…- siguió Hermione, pensando en voz alta- De modo que puede llegar a Azkaban cuando quiera.

- ¡Explícaselo al hombre-lobo!- exclamó Draco sin ocultar su molestia.

- ¡Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí, Draco!- exclamó Daphne- Llama al elfo, dile donde está Theo. Ellos tienen un tipo de magia distinta a la nuestra, quizá él pueda…

- ¡No puedo llamarlo porque no es mi jodido elfo! Y aunque así fuera, Nott no aceptaría. No se irá sin Lovegood.

- Luna lo seguirá a dónde sea…- aclaró Hermione- lo que tenemos que hacer es sacarlo de ahí.- El silencio entonces se hizo sepulcral, entre la desesperación de Hermione, la rabia de la rubia, y la fría expresión de Malfoy. Por un instante, Hermione temía incluso respirar.

- Hay una poción en la que he estado trabajando…- dijo Draco al fin, aunque parecía estar pensando en voz alta, más que planteando una verdadera solución.- Podría sernos de utilidad…- y entonces se giró hacia Hermione- pero tendrás que ayudarme a llegar a Nott.

- No estarás pensando en ir tú mismo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Greengrass.- Ya te expliqué lo que dijeron esos idiotas, Draco… Tú no puedes arriesgarte a…

- ¿Y a quién crees que quería acusar Weasley?- la angustia era evidente en la voz del rubio. Sin duda se sentía culpable por lo que había ocurrido a Theodore- De no ser porque Nott tuvo la jodida idea de aclarar que el elfo era suyo, por el curso que tomaron las cosas sería yo quien estaría en Azkaban en este instante.

- Yo iré.- soltó Hermione de pronto, atrayendo para sí la atención de ambos.- Yo entregaré la poción a Nott si crees que con eso podremos sacarlo de ahí.- algo dijo Greengrass a su lado, pero ella no la escuchó. Tan absorta estaba en interpretar la expresión en el rostro del rubio.

- ¿La mejor amiga de Potter?- preguntó él, sin que Hermione comprendiera- ¿Sabes lo tentador que sería para Lord Voldemort atraparte?- ¿era esa preocupación acaso? Se preguntó Hermione.

- Espero entonces que tengas poción multijugo disponible.

- Tan efectiva es para mí como para ti…

- Pero si lo que Percy quiere es atraparte, de seguro te estará vigilando a la espera de que vayas en busca de Nott.- explicó ella- Y aunque no lo haga, si logramos sacar a Nott de ahí, todas las miradas recaerán en ustedes dos… A mí, en cambio, nadie pensará en culparme.

Mientras Draco analizaba las razones de Hermione, pensaba en el sereno valor de la joven. La bravura no era una cualidad que él tuviera pero, secretamente, no podía dejar de admirarla en ella. Y Granger pareció notar aquel cambio en su expresión, pues su rostro se suavizó y sus mejillas se cubrieron de un suave sonrojo.

- ¿Y qué se supone que haré yo mientras tanto?- preguntó Greengrass molesta.

- Te lo diré luego…- dijo él seco, dejando en claro que "luego" implicaba que lo haría cuando Granger no estuviera ahí. Así lo entendió Greengrass… y también Hermione, cuyo rostro palideció ante la indignación.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó.- Te estoy confiando mi vida al participar de esto y aún así… ¿no confías en mí?- La sonrisa de medio lado de Greengrass ante aquel reclamo solo vino a aumentar su ira, por lo que se giró sobre sus pies pronta a caminar hasta la puerta. Pero la mano de Malfoy la retuvo aferrándose a su muñeca y ella se giró a enfrentarlo.

- Necesito que Daphne renueve los encantamientos de protección sobre la Mansión Greengrass y le explique a Lovegood el camino más seguro para llegar ahí.- explicó él, sin despegar sus ojos de Hermione. ¿Era ese su modo de pedir disculpas? Por poco romántico que pareciera y para vergüenza de Hermione, lo cierto es que estaba dando resultado.- Es el único lugar seguro que se me ocurre por ahora para que puedan esconderse.

- Hablaré con Luna… - aclaró ella, y sonrió. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando sus ojos grises habían accedido a confiar en ella? Se sentía tonta por conformarse con tan poco, pero ¿no era acaso un gran paso para él confiar en ella? El agarre sobre su muñeca fue cediendo poco a poco, pero aún se tardó unos segundos en soltar su mano antes de dejarla ir, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Hermione. Ni tampoco para Greengrass.

- ¿Ya puedo vomitar?- fue el comentario de la rubia una vez que Granger había dejado el cuarto, pero Draco la ignoró por completo y se limitó a explicar los pasos a seguir esa tarde para sacar a Nott de Azkaban. Ni él mismo quería dar vueltas a lo que acabada de ocurrir con Granger.

-HP-

Pese a que no era la primera vez que un Nott estaba en Azkaban- su padre, como todo mortífago que se preciara de serlo, ya había dejado ahí su huella- para Theodore parecía aquello un infierno sin retorno. Y no por la presencia de los Dementores rodeando el lugar, como podría creer cualquiera- aquellos monstruos le eran indiferentes- sino por la ausencia de ella… la ausencia de Luna, que en aquel tiempo se había convertido para él en una necesidad más grande que el aire en sus pulmones, al punto de preguntarse constantemente como había podido vivir hasta entonces sin ella.

Si alguien hubiera predicho años atrás la terrible dependencia que tendría de la joven, él mismo se habría reído ante la idea y acusado a quien se atreviera a plantear tamaña tontería de chiflado. ¿Cómo podía imaginar que algo así ocurriera a él, que nunca había temido a nada- a excepción de sí mismo- y que, por el contrario, causaba temor en todos con solo proponérselo? Hasta reír podría de la situación, de no ser por el dolor que generaba en él su inesperada tragedia: la idea de estar separado de Luna, sin fecha de retorno; la falta de una despedida correcta, de una explicación; el miedo a que ella sufriera con las acusaciones que se hacían a él, aunque no porque creyera que la joven llegara a dudar de él, sino por el dolor que aquello podría generar en ella… en ella, que tan ciegamente creía en él, que con tanta sinceridad lo amaba.

¿Será que Draco sabía como iban a terminar las cosas y por ello quería dejarlos creer que el elfo era suyo? No… No podía saberlo, o no habría sido dominado por aquel desconcierto que expresaba su rostro ante la decisión de Lupin. Ni él mismo podría haber creído jamás que las cosas acabarían de aquel modo. Y aún así, Theodore había sentido que aclarar las cosas era lo correcto. Un año antes jamás habría pasado por su cabeza aclarar nada, estaba seguro, y por lo mismo se preguntaba si no sería por influencia de Luna precisamente que ahora tenía aquella debilidad por hacer lo correcto, de hacer lo que ella esperaría que hiciera. Claro que de haber sabido cómo acabarían las cosas, habría alejado cualquier impulso de nobleza a tiempo, más por no sufrir separado de Luna que por no tener deseos de salvar el pellejo a Malfoy. Lo quisiera o no admitir, la estrecha convivencia del último tiempo lo había hecho tomarle mucho más aprecio al rubio del que sintiera por él en Hogwarts, donde siempre lo consideró un presumido al que debía aguantar por insistencia de Zabini- quien fue lo más parecido a un amigo que tuvo nunca- más que por otra cosa.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro pálido al pensar en cómo imaginaban su futuro en las tardes frente al lago en sus tiempos de Hogwarts y en como había resultado todo. Recordaba cómo Malfoy se regocijaba soñando con las mil formas en que humillaría a la "sangresucia" cuando el Señor Tenebroso tomara el control. Zabini juraba una y otra vez que como no tenía familiares enlazados al Señor Oscuro no veía razones para tomar la marca, pero que las guerras eran siempre una oportunidad para hacer dinero y que él pensaba aprovecharla a fin de independizarse de su madre. Y él, mientras los otros dos hablaban imbecilidades, se limitaba a pensar en las posibilidades que tenía de perder su virginidad con Greengrass. Era quinto año, antes que la crudeza de la realidad los golpeara en la cara. Antes que Malfoy pensara en revolcarse con Granger. Antes de Zabini se convirtiera en Mortífago; antes que él creyera que podía amar a alguien. ¿Cómo podrían haber previsto nada?

Apoyando su cabeza contra el frío muro, se dejó inundar por la nostalgia, y fue en esa posición, con sus ojos aún cerrados, que lo encontró el celador, al anunciar que un Auror venía a interrogarlo. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar frente a él a la esposa de Remus Lupin, más aún cuando comprendió que no se trataba de ella en lo absoluto.

- Sé que esto te parecerá increíble, Nott, pero lo quieras o no, vas a tener que confiar en mí.- dijo la falsa Ninphadora, tras confesar su verdadera identidad y asegurar que estaba de parte de Luna.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?- sus ojos negros, tan fríos como siempre, dieron a entender a Hermione que la falta de confianza era una cualidad más que frecuente entre los Slytherin.

- Porque estamos arriesgando mucho para sacarte de aquí.

Theodore analizó sus palabras por un instante, sin que su expresión cambiara en nada. Que Granger quisiera ayudarlo le resultaba tan inverosímil como que Harry Potter hubiese ganado la guerra.

- ¡OH! No tenemos todo el día, Nott…- urgió ella.- ¡Está bien! Malfoy dijo que no me creerías,- explicó mientras buscaba algo dentro de un bolso- pero que debía entregarte esto.- y extendió hacia él un pequeño frasco con un líquido ambarino en su interior.- dijo que era la poción que le pediste esta mañana… Que te ayudará a resolver tus dudas.- Algo en la mirada de Nott cambió entonces, y aunque Hermione habría querido preguntar qué duda quería resolver con ello, se dijo a sí misma que no era el momento para dar rienda suelta a su curiosidad.- ¿Me crees ahora?- él no dijo nada por un instante, pero recibió el pequeño frasco y lo examinó a contra luz, como si evaluara la posibilidad de confiar en ella.- Por favor, Nott… Lo estamos arriesgando todo para…

- El hecho de que Draco planeara esto no es precisamente un aliciente para confiar.- sonrió, sorprendiendo a Hermione, quien nunca había intercambiado con él ese tipo de sonrisa- La última vez que armó un plan para molestar a Weasley, terminó más jodido que nadie.- A Theodore le hizo gracia que ni aún tirándole la verdad en la cara, ella pareciera entender lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Es que Granger nunca sospechó siquiera los motivos que tuvo Draco para acercársele?- ¡Olvídalo! Sólo cuéntame en qué consiste este maravilloso plan de ustedes.- preguntó con actitud burlona, lo que comenzaba a molestar a Hermione.- Aunque tampoco tiene mucho sentido pues no me moveré de aquí.

- ¡Qué! ¿Por qué?- Nott se encogió de hombros riendo, lo que habría podido enfurecer a Hermione, de no ser porque recordó de pronto las palabras de Draco: "él no se irá sin Luna".- Ella irá contigo, Nott…- explicó con calma y notó como la sonrisa se borraba de su rostro pálido.- Luna irá contigo.- pero la reacción del joven no fue lo que ella esperaba. Era como si una repentina ira se apoderara de él.

- ¿No se supone que eres su amiga? ¿Cómo han podido exponerla de ese modo?- Hermione palideció. En su camino en post de la justicia y el triunfo de lo que creía correcto, no había pensado en el riesgo al que Luna quedaría expuesta al huir junto a él.- ¿Es que no pensaron acaso en que…?

- ¡Ya está hecho!- exclamó histérica. El tiempo le jugaba en contra.- Ella no quiere estar sin ti y este fue el único modo que encontramos. Te está esperando allá afuera, ¿entiendes? Ya está expuesta en este instante, aceptes irte con ella o no. Yo estoy exponiendo mi pellejo también, al intentar ayudarte, igual que Draco y Greengrass. ¿Es que no vez que sólo así podrán estar juntos?- Los ojos de Nott estaban fijos en ella aunque aún respiraba agitado.- No hay tiempo para esto… ¿La amas o no?- Aún hubo un instante de silencio después de ello y es que Theodore veía algo que Granger parecía no entender: estar lejos de ella era tormentoso, pero al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que ella estaba segura. Al huir, por muy juntos que estuvieran, ya no existiría esa seguridad. Aún así, la joven tenía razón. No había tiempo para dar marcha atrás.

- ¿Cuál es el gran plan?

Hermione se apresuró en extender a él un segundo frasco y explicarle sus efectos desmaterializantes. Según Malfoy, debía permitirle atravesar cualquier muro de Azkaban hasta llegar al punto donde Luna aguardaba por él, pero debía hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible, pues por tratarse de una reciente invención, aún no había un cálculo real respecto a cuánto duraba el efecto, aunque estimaba que no era más que cinco minutos.

Rápidamente, la joven extendió a él una polera, un pantalón y una capa para que cambiara sus prendas, pues necesitaba el traje de Azkaban para vestir a quien quedaría en su reemplazo. Nott no se molestó en preguntar a quién dejaría en su lugar, ni esperó a que ella se girase cuándo ya se había quitado la parte de arriba de la ropa. Para mayor vergüenza de Hermione, ella se quedó mirando anonadada su espalda desnuda, y luego su cabello y el perfil de su rostro, permitiéndose por primera vez admitir que Theodore Nott era en verdad un hombre muy guapo.

- Granger…- le dijo de pronto, con una sonrisa de medio lado que hizo pintar los colores en el rostro de ella.- ¿te importaría?- y el gesto que hizo con su mano dejó en claro a ella que debía girarse a menos que quisiera terminar de conocerlo por completo.

Ella cubrió el rostro con sus manos y le dio la espalda, incapaz de decir nada de solo pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras maldecía mentalmente a la vida por haber llevado a Grimmauld Place a los dos Slytherin más guapos que ella pudiera recordar. Seguro que con Crabbe y Goyle no tendría estos problemas.

Cuando el cambio estuvo hecho y terminó de explicarle el lugar exacto donde Luna aguardaba por él y cuál era el camino que debía seguir, Hermione le detuvo aún unos segundos para hacer una pregunta que había rondado su cabeza el día entero.

- ¿Por qué asumiste que el elfo era tuyo?- Nott se mantuvo en silencio con sus ojos fijos en ella, evaluando si era necesaria o no una respuesta.- ¿Por qué no dejar que culparan a Malfoy si sabías que el riesgo para ti era mayor?

- Malfoy no habría sobrevivido un solo día fuera, pero yo soy mejor que él en lo que a magia sin varita respecta.- sonrió, con clara petulancia, pero Hermione podía adivinar que eso no era todo, por lo que no retiró sus ojos de él. Theodore relajó de pronto su rostro al notar la preocupación en la joven. Por trágico que fuera, Granger había cometido la estupidez de enamorarse de Draco Malfoy, algo que él en verdad lamentaba pues, si lo que el elfo le había dicho era cierto, no había modo de que esa relación pudiera acabar bien. Sin embargo, por ahora, la joven parecía sincera en sus sentimientos hacia el rubio y quizás fuera bueno revelarle aquello que no había querido explicar ni aún al mismo Malfoy.- Es a él a quien quiere.

- ¿Qué?

- Desconozco el motivo, Granger, pero la razón por la que llegué a Grimmauld Place fue precisamente bajo las órdenes del Señor Oscuro, no tanto para espiar a Potter, sino para atrapar a Draco.

- Pero, ¿por qué?

- Ya te dije que no lo sé… con Lord Voldemort uno no se detiene a preguntar motivos... Pero creo que debo beberme esa poción ahora si queremos que haya tiempo para resolverlo en el futuro, ¿verdad?

Recién entonces Hermione se percató de que no era el mejor momento para discutir nada y entregó la poción al muchacho. Al instante siguiente de que el líquido se introdujera en su boca, una sensación de falta de peso de apoderó de él, y el frasco se deslizó entre sus dedos y a través de sus manos y su ropa, y solo por suerte Hermione alcanzó a tomarlo antes que diera contra el piso. Nott le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer a través del muro, y Hermione se apresuró en sacar de su bolso mágico la caja que contenía al futuro reemplazo del joven que acababa de desaparecer.

- Ven aquí, Croockshanks…- susurró con ternura, ubicando al animal sobre el piso.- ¿Verdad que serás el Theodore Nott más bonito que haya existido jamás?- el gato mitad kneazle cerró los ojos en silencio y ella se resolvió a tomar aquello como un asentimiento.

Minutos después, Ninphadora Tonks dejaba el lugar, y cuando, al día siguiente los guardias relataran lo acontecido, referirían que nunca habían visto a un prisionero dormir tan plácidamente como a Nott en las horas previas a su desaparición.

-HP-

Luna apagó la lámpara de la habitación de Greengrass, dejando encendida solo una pequeña vela que iluminó parcialmente los contornos del escritorio y la cama con dosel. Con un simple hechizo se deshizo del polvo que cubría los muebles y gracias a las instrucciones de la rubia, pudo conjurar sin problemas un tibio fuego en la chimenea. En una de las esquinas de la habitación había una mesilla redonda, rodeada de dos sillas, sobre la cual la joven depositó dos manzanas, pan y queso- lo poco que había logrado traer consigo desde el cuartel antes de partir- y en la cocina de la mansión había encontrado ingredientes para preparar el té más delicioso que Luna hubiese probado nunca, y que ahora humeaba en la fina tetera de porcelana frente a ella. No era un banquete, ciertamente, pero dada la situación en que se encontraban, no pudo dejar de agradecer que como refugio pudieran contar con la maravillosa Mansión de los Greengrass.

Se prometió a si misma que tan pronto las cosas se solucionaran, se tomaría el tiempo de agradecer a Daphne por su ayuda con algo más que un apresurado "gracias". Lo mismo para Malfoy, quien le había entregado dinero suficiente- sin que ella se atreviese a preguntar de dónde lo había conseguido- para lo que Luna presagiaba sería un buen tiempo, exigiéndole que no utilizaran al elfo bajo ningún motivo, dadas las altas probabilidades de que- enterados de su existencia- intentaran rastrear a Theodore a través de él.

La joven no podía evitar sentirse algo mareada por el giro que estaba tomando la situación y el miedo que la invadía constantemente a que aún faltara lo peor. Desde la tarde en que cometió el error de mirar dentro de la taza de Theodore, una extraña emoción se había apoderado de ella. La idea molesta de que algo jalaba de ellos hacia un abismo; la sensación de estar a merced de algo más grande que ellos mismos.

- ¿Estás bien?- le llegó la voz de Theodore a sus espaldas, sacándola de sus pensamientos. El joven cerró la puerta del baño donde había estado hasta entonces, quedando frente a ella con su cabello mojado y su cuerpo húmedo, sin más ropa que una toalla enrollado en su cintura. Los colores subieron al rostro de Luna al instante y se vio obligada a bajar la vista avergonzada mientras murmuraba una respuesta, aunque no estaba segura de qué era exactamente lo que había respondido.

Ya habían estado "juntos", ciertamente, en todo el bendito significado de la palabra; pero siempre había sido bajo la angustiosa sensación de que alguien pudiera descubrirlos en cualquier momento. Si bien no se arrepentía de haberse entregado a él en una habitación donde no habían contado con más cama que la capa de él dispuesta sobre el piso, y sin ninguno de los dos haberse quitado completamente la ropa, la idea de estar completamente a solas con él por primera vez en la vida, hacía de todo aquello una experiencia mucho más íntima que antes, y quizás por lo mismo, el pudor se apoderaba de ella con más fuerza.

Podía sentir los ojos negros de Theodore sobre ella, analizándola como solía hacerlo siempre, tomando plena conciencia de las reacciones que generaba en ella. ¡Y cómo no! Si aquel rostro iluminado en la penumbra era para Luna Lovegood la visión más bella del mundo. Y su pecho, el delineado contorno de sus hombros y la blancura de su piel, que por primera vez ella lograba contemplar por completo, sólo venían a aumentar su fascinación.

Luna nunca se había considerado superficial, y estaba segura, pese a lo que pudieran pensar los demás, que no lo amaba sólo por su atractivo aspecto, sino por algo mucho más profundo que estaba oculto a los ojos de todos los otros. Pero la belleza del muchacho era un complemento que agradecía secretamente.

- ¿Segura que estás bien?- volvió a preguntar él, esta vez caminando hacia ella, que siguió con sus ojos el camino de una gota de agua que resbaló desde su cabello a contornear su rostro, perdiéndose en su cuello.

- Nunca había sido tan feliz…- dejó escapar ella antes de pensarlo y notó como su mirada se suavizaba, revelando la tierna expresión que era sólo para ella.- He preparado té. ¿Quieres un poco?- él negó con la cabeza, mientras sus manos contenían el pequeño rostro de ella y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa de franca fascinación.

- No sabes cómo te extrañé.

- Fue solo un día…- susurró ella en aquel modo que él adoraba: como si no alcanzara a comprender el significado completo de las palabras y siempre diera a estas el sentido más inocente posible. Era eso, su inocencia, lo que lo ahogaba, lo que hacía que su piel ardiera y su corazón palpitara con una velocidad inverosímil, sin que él pudiera decidir si quería destruir aquella candidez o arrodillarse ante ella y venerarla.

- Pareció un siglo en tu ausencia.- Luna apretó los labios nerviosa, pero no ante sus palabras, sino por el modo en que él lo había dicho. Por la intensidad que puso en ellas y por el modo en que la miraba.- ¿Qué tipo de hechizo pusiste en mi, Luna Lovegood, para hacerme desearte de este modo?- los labios de Luna se separaron para dar una respuesta, pero las palabras nunca dejaron su boca, pues Theodore la silenció con la suya, en el beso más intenso que él se había permitido con ella jamás, con más deseo del que había transmitido nunca.

Sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos de ella para sostener su cabeza. Luego en su espalda y otra vez su cabello. Sintió las tímidas manos de ella ascender hasta sus hombros y colocarse ahí a tientas. El contacto lo hizo hervir por dentro pero aún así intentó refrenarse, controlando la intensidad del beso que compartían. Nunca había sido tan demandante con ella antes, y no quería asustarla ahora.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió a encontrar sus ojos, no había temor en la expresión de la joven, sino algo muy distinto, algo que él no esperaba, pero que le resultaba tan fascinante como novedoso, por lo que no dejó de mirarla ni aun cuando notó como los finos dedos de ella viajaban hasta su propia blusa y comenzaban a desabotonarla, primero tentativamente, y luego con mayor determinación. Cuando sus manos viajaron hasta encontrar la suya para ubicarla sobre el lugar en que debía latir su corazón, Theodore sintió la sangre bullir dentro de su cuerpo ante aquel gesto que poco tenía que ver con el sexo, pero mucho con emociones, y esto solo vino a reafirmar la intensidad de sus sentimientos por Luna Lovegood.

Con su mano libre, tomó una de las manos de la joven y la colocó sobre su propio pecho, emulando el gesto de ella, para que también la joven pudiera sentir sus latidos, y notó como una sonrisa se posaba en los labios de ella. La sonrisa más hermosa que él había visto jamás. El beso que siguió a ello fue inevitable y pronto, despojados ya de sus ropas, terminaron de conocerse en medio de caricias y besos, en modos que él nunca habría pensado llegar a conocer a nadie, porque nunca, hasta que Luna llegara a su vida, había amado a nadie tan intensamente.

-HP-

Aún era de noche cuando Luna despertó. El rostro de Theodore respiraba a escasos centímetros del suyo. Sus ojos cerrados y su rostro iluminado por la escasa luz de la chimenea, transmitían una serenidad que ella no le había visto antes. Durante minutos ella no hizo más que apreciar el modo en que su espalda desnuda subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración. Y sólo cuando terminó de gravar para si cada detalle de su rostro para atesorarlo en su memoria, volvió a dormirse, intentando alejar de sí la imagen del Grim que se había dibujado en su tasa días atrás. Nada podía arruinar esta suprema felicidad que era estar juntos… Nada.

-HP-

Theodore se liberó del brazo de Luna tan cuidadosamente como pudo para no despertarla y luego llevó la sábana hasta sus hombros en una actitud protectora que, estaba seguro, nadie habría esperado de él… Excepto Luna, claro. Ella siempre esperaba de él lo mejor y él era incapaz de negarse a ser mejor con tal de no matar en ella lo que tenía de más hermoso: su fe ciega en aquellos a quienes amaba.

Tomó un mechón del cabello de la joven, cuidando de hacerlo con el mayor cuidado posible, mientras utilizaba la varita de ella para cortar unas cuantas puntas. La contempló aún por unos minutos más antes de colocar su cabello en el interior del frasco. Sentía su corazón latir con una fuerza anticipatoria, mientras los restos de cabello se disolvían y cerró los ojos un instante. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la luz del nuevo día que se colaba por la ventana ya era suficiente para evidenciar el verde color que había tomado la poción. No había duda ahora, y aunque ni él mismo se lo habría esperado, una dicha infinita comenzaba a nacer en su pecho.

Volvió a tomar su lugar en la cama en silencio y pasó las siguientes horas sin hacer más que contemplar a la mujer que amaba. Nunca había sido tan feliz como entonces.

**- Fin del Capítulo 10- **

_**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?**_


	11. Chapter 11: EL FIDELIO ROTO

_**Hola a todos! Muchas cosas han pasado desde la última vez. Ando corta de tiempo así que debo ser breve (excepto con la extensión del capítulo, que está más largo que nunca):**_

_**Aclaración: Los personajes son de Rowling… Aunque desearía tener aunque fuera un pequeño porcentaje de Draco para mí solita…. Je je je.**_

_**Dedicatoria: Este capítulo va dedicado a Adryana… Sin tus palabras me habría tardado una infinidad en volver a escribir… Gracias.**_

_**Recordatorio: Este fic es clasificación "M" por su contenido de material adulto. ¿Lo recuerdan, verdad?**_

_**Agradecimientos: A todos los que comentan… GRACIAS!**_

**Capítulo 11: EL FIDELIO ROTO**

"_**¡Ah!- se decía mentalmente- ¡Que me ame ocho días, nada más que ocho días, y moriré de felicidad! ¿Qué me importa el porvenir? ¿Qué valor tiene para mí la vida? ¡Y esa dicha inefable, esa felicidad celestial, puede comenzar ahora mismo, en este instante, si yo quiero!... Sólo depende de mí…"**_

**ROJO Y NEGRO- Stendhal**

Harry sentía el sudor coronando su frente, colándose por su cabello y humedeciendo su ropa. Intentaba abrir los ojos, pero estos no respondían. "Él" no quería que viera; no quería que conociera el motivo de su felicidad creciente. Y de pronto, cuando Harry creyó que alguna posibilidad tenía de lograrlo, de franquear aquella pared interpuesta entre él y los pensamientos de Lord Voldemort, una fuerza maligna lo empujó lejos de todo, de regreso a su cama. Y los verdes ojos del muchacho se abrieron desorbitados para encontrarse con que el sol ya había colado sus rayos por las viejas cortinas de la habitación. A su lado, con expresión preocupada, estaba Ginny.

- ¿Estás bien?- sus ojos marrones brillaban muy cerca de él.- Te oí gritar cosas y entré para asegurarme de que…- parecía recién notar la respiración agitada de Harry y el modo en que el joven insistía en evadir su mirada.- ¿Una pesadilla otra vez?- un asentimiento fue su respuesta.

Y entonces ocurrió algo que Harry no esperaba y que ninguno de los dos habría podido prever. Quizás fuera la ausencia de Ron en el cuarto, o la vulnerabilidad que había dejado como huella aquel sueño en Harry. O quizás fuera simplemente porque, aunque inconsciente, él sabía que todo el esfuerzo que ponía en alejarse de Ginny no tenía sentido cuando Lord Voldemort conocía sus sentimientos mejor que nadie. Aquel puente establecido entre ambos la noche en que la cicatriz marcó su frente, era un vínculo del que él aún no lograba sacar provecho, en tanto el mago oscuro, se valía de ello a su antojo.

Como fuera, en el momento en que la joven rozó la mano de él con sus dedos, tan inocentemente como lo había hecho tantas veces antes, un fuego interno se apoderó de Harry y sintió que nunca antes lo había tocado de aquel modo. Nunca antes había tenido tal necesidad de aferrarse a ella como si lo hiciera por última vez en la vida cuando en realidad, bien lo sabía, era la primera vez que la quería tan intensamente.

La primera reacción de Ginny habría sido retirar sus dedos y sonrojarse, pero al notar la mirada de Harry fija en aquel punto donde sus manos se tocaban, se mantuvo inmóvil y expectante, hasta que comprendió que él no hacía empeño alguno por evitarla esta vez, y movida por aquella impulsividad que solía apoderarse de ella cuando pensar era molesto, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y apretó su mano, en un modo que seguramente lo habían hecho antes, pero que nunca le había parecido tan íntimo como ahora.

- Era "Él", ¿verdad?- preguntó ella. Él apenas asintió, sin dejar de mirar sus manos, sin hacer el menor empeño por mirarla a ella como si hacerlo fuera peligroso. Y ella dejó que el silencio se prolongara entre ambos pues se sentía caminando sobre un frágil cristal que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento. Con Harry siempre era así y ella quería prolongar aquel contacto que parecía tranquilizarlo y que ella disfrutaba, por el mayor tiempo posible.

Pronto se percató de cómo la respiración del joven, en lugar de ir más lento aumentaba su frecuencia, al igual que los latidos de su propio corazón. ¿Tan terrible había sido el sueño? Se preguntó sin comprender, y tan distraída estaba resolviendo el misterio de aquella pesadilla, que el beso que Harry plasmó en el dorso de su mano la tomó por sorpresa, y el modo en que clavo en ella sus ojos después de eso, la terminó por confundir.

Él aún estaba con la mitad de su cuerpo oculto bajo la sábana y la otra mitad incorporado sobre la cama. Ella, frente a él, parcialmente sentada sobre el colchón, notó lo comprometedor de aquella posición, pero solo el rojo de sus mejillas evidenciaron aquel pensamiento, pues no hizo nada para cambiar aquello, sino por el contrario, inclinó su rostro hacia él para depositar en sus labios un beso tan imperceptible como un suspiro, y al instante siguiente sintió como la presión sobre sus labios aumentaba sin que ella hiciera el menor empeño por moverse. Era él quien la besaba ahora. Era él quien tiraba de su mano para acercarla a su pecho y luego envolvía su rostro para profundizar el beso. Era él quien humedecía su boca con su aliento y acariciaba su lengua con la suya y revolvía sus cabellos entre sus dedos en un modo posesivo y desesperado que nunca antes había tenido con ella. Y, sin embargo, ella quería que siguiera así. Quería que la tocara y la besara en aquel modo, y que sus manos recorrieran su espalda y acariciaran su pierna y la alzaran; y después, en un solo movimiento, la apresara bajo su peso.

Las manos de Ginny viajaron a la espalda de él, por debajo de su húmedo pijama y acariciaron su piel mientras él devoraba su boca. Y ella pudo sentir por primera vez aquella parte del chico, no más bien del hombre, por cuyo amor había decidido aguardar con paciencia, y algo en ella se encendió. Algo que ni ella misma sabía que existía.

No hicieron el amor realmente. Fue más bien un simulacro del sexo. Comenzó como una lenta danza de sus caderas que fue haciéndose más rápida y errática. Ambos temblaban en la fría habitación, con los ojos muy abiertos el uno en el otro, la respiración agitada, la espalda tensa, la cabeza arqueada, el aliento cálido, y el acelerado latido de sus corazones inundándolo todo.

Harry la observaba aún con sus pupilas dilatadas al extremo de no dejar casi rastro del verde de sus irises. Ella notó como la mandíbula del joven se tensaba y apretaba sus labios antes de girarse sobre su cuerpo para quedar a su lado.

- Lo siento…- le oyó decir, y parecía pronto a buscar una explicación para lo ocurrido, pero Ginny no lo dejó terminar. Se apoderó de su boca antes de que pudiese arruinar el momento, y él pareció comprender. Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de ella y por los minutos que siguieron a ello no hicieron más que mirarse, mientras sus respiraciones retomaban el ritmo habitual y ya no había latidos inundando la habitación, ni Harry parecía recordar el tormento de sus sueños, ni la cercanía de la guerra, o la expectativa de su propia muerte. Sólo por aquel momento, no quería pensar más que en aquella sonrisa que adivinaba en el rostro de la joven.

Y ella también guardó silencio. Ya habría tiempo después para contarle de la huida de Theodore Nott o de cualquier otra cosa "sin importancia" con que él quisiera atormentarse luego. Por ahora, lo quería sólo para sí, sin tener que compartirlo con ese mundo al que parecía empeñado en salvar.

-HP-

Draco debía admitir que Granger había estado en lo correcto. Tras la huida de Theodore Nott, todas las miradas recayeron en él y en Daphne, siendo sometidos a un interrogatorio inútil donde, para sorpresa de Draco, no utilizaron Veritaserum. ¡Había que ver lo escrupulosos que podían ser los de la Orden durante sus interrogatorios! Sin duda los mortífagos les llevaban ventaja en lo referente a conseguir información.

Sin embargo, aunque hubiesen sido más agresivos, no habrían conseguido mucho, pues ambos habían tomado la precaución de ser vistos en todo momento durante el escape de Nott a fin de conseguir una coartada. La participación de Draco estaba bien resguardada gracias a sus habilidades para la Oclumencia y la rubia había aceptado- aunque a regañadientes- las pequeñas modificaciones que Granger hizo en su memoria a fin de borrar los detalles de su conversación con Lovegood; esto, claro, no sin antes hacer un sinfín de amenazas respecto a lo que pasaría si la joven incurría en algún error durante el proceso.

Así pues, mientras nadie considerara a Granger como sospechosa y ella insistiera en que había gastado aquella tarde en la biblioteca- algo no difícil de creer- no tendrían más que las sospechas y difícilmente llegarían a obtener información respecto a cómo llegar a Nott.

Draco habría querido felicitarse por el éxito de su improvisado plan, pero sabía que sin la ayuda de Granger- que no solo había tomado a cargo la ejecución del mismo, sino que también había sido quien planificara los detalles- nada de eso habría sido posible. No era ciertamente algo que él pretendiera admitir frente a la joven, pero lo quisiera o no, esta nueva faceta de Granger- una que él no conocía al menos- lo obligaban a verla ante una luz diferente.

Quizá fuera ese el motivo de que su mirada se detuviera en ella en esa mañana, mientras los ex Gryffindors elaboraban sus teorías respecto a las catástrofes que traería a sus vidas la huida de Theodore Nott, como si matarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos fuera la única preocupación en la vida del Slytherin. ¡Y luego lo llamaban a él egocéntrico!

Al principio, él sólo había ido de paso a través de la sala principal de la casa, donde estaban todos reunidos a esas horas. Iba a seguir su camino cuando los ojos cafés de Granger encontraron los suyos, con una expresión cómplice. En su regazo cargaba el feo gato que ella hacía llamar "Crookshanks"- como si la miserable mascota necesitara que le recordaran su defectuosa condición- lo que significaba que todo había ido según lo planeado. El collar hechizado que habían puesto al cuello del animal se había activado según lo previsto, guiándolo en su regreso, lo que debió ocurrir cuando Theodore ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que alguien le diera alcance.

Tras aquella confirmación, Draco ni aún se molestó en hacer un gesto hacia ella para confirmarle que entendía lo que el regreso del gato implicaba, pues habían acordado ignorarse por un tiempo para que nadie comenzara a atar cabos respecto a su participación en la huida de Theodore. Estaba pronto a tomar las escaleras, cuando el idiota de Dean Thomas llegó a su lado a hacer amenazas respecto a las represalias que tomaría si "su amigo mortífago" hacía algo a Luna. Draco sólo torció los labios, ante la imbecilidad de aquella intimidación, y sólo cuando a las amenazas se sumaron los insultos, pareció dispuesto a responder, pero fue la preocupación que encontró en los ojos de ella lo que le hizo desistir.

Granger le había advertido la inconveniencia de generar nuevas rencillas ahora que Percy parecía empeñado en hacerlo caer, y aunque él se había reído de los miedos de la joven cuando ella los manifestó, debía admitir que Granger estaba en lo correcto. Por eso, apretó los puños, se mordió los labios, y haciendo una señal de asentimiento que descolocó por completo a Dean Thomas, salió del lugar sin decir más.

Mientras caminaba hacia los vacíos cuartos del último piso, intentando estar solo, se decía que no era bueno pensar en ella ni en lo que había hecho, pues no podía evitar que algo similar a la admiración se colara ahí, como un virus, como una enfermedad que amenazaba con quedarse. Un sentimiento que quizás estaba desde antes, aunque oculto, aguardando como un parásito por una oportunidad para expandirse y conquistar. ¿Sería que secretamente siempre había admirado a Granger? De ser así, el odio jamás le habría permitido admitirlo, y en los últimos meses, no se había permitido ver en ella más que una entretención, un medio para su desquite, un obsequio para su ego.

Pero no podía dejar de admirar el modo en que sus ojos brillaban ante la indignación por la injusticia, la pasión que ponía en la defensa de sus principios, dejando de lado incluso sus rivalidades con Greengrass y sus desavenencias con él mismo; el modo en que parecía leer sus intenciones cuando él intentaba deshacerse de ella con los malos tratos habituales, y cómo lo había enfrentado pese al bochorno que le provocaban sus palabras, todo por hacer lo que consideraba era correcto. Hermione Granger era en verdad un ser admirable, aunque Draco se prometía jamás admitírselo a nadie y hasta lo incomodaba un poco admitírselo a sí mismo.

Pero Draco no era tonto. Sabía bien el rumbo que comenzaban a tomar las cosas. Por eso, apoyado en el marco de la ventana de uno de los cuartos, se repetía una y otra vez que tenía que dejar de pensar en ella. No podía permitirse aquello, no mientras el miedo se apoderara de él cada vez que analizaba las posibles consecuencias de aquellos sentimientos. ¡No! No podía dejar que las cosas avanzaran en esa dirección. No lo permitiría. No importaba que las preocupaciones, la convivencia estrecha y su prolongada abstinencia lo encaminaran en ese rumbo. Él no cedería. Jamás se permitiría tener por ella un sentimiento de ese tipo.

Abriendo la ventana de golpe se detuvo por unos minutos simplemente a respirar hondo, dejando que el aire frío inundara sus pulmones, sin pensar en nada. La sola idea de pensar en ella lo ahogaba.

-HP-

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido en opinión de Hermione. En un momento veía a Malfoy subir las escaleras y se debatía entre seguirlo o no, y al siguiente, Kingsley Shacklebolt informaba a Neville que el hogar de su abuela había sido reducido a cenizas, sin que la anciana mujer tuviera oportunidad de escapar de las llamas.

El silencio inundó el salón ante la noticia, y ni aún Neville profirió más palabras que un par de murmullos inentendibles que se oyeron a disculpa, aunque nadie sabía bien por qué, mientras hizo una silenciosa retirada a su cuarto. Hanna fue la única que se atrevió a seguirlo, mientras Kingsley explicaba a Tonks que ese no había sido el único ataque y que otros cinco hogares de miembros cercanos a la orden fueron destruídos, sin que sus habitantes corrieran mejor suerte.

Hermione habría querido preguntar cómo era posible que los mortífagos pudieran llegar a ellos, cuando eran supuestamente hogares tan protegidos por el Fidelio como el Hogar de los Black, y si no era posible entonces que atacaran el cuartel en cualquier momento. Pero la pregunta se quedó en su garganta, cuando sintió la firme mano de Remus Lupin apoyarse en su hombro, y su mirada clavarse en ella, más severa de lo que le había parecido jamás.

- Hermione, ¿podemos hablar?- y el labio de ella tembló sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, impidiéndole decir nada, por lo que se limitó a asentir.

Cuando ya estuvieron en el cuarto del hombre lobo, y este cerró la puerta tras ella, asegurándose de poner un hechizo silenciador antes de decir nada, la joven comprendió que su miedo había estado bien fundado. Lupin sospechaba algo, y ella temió que estuviera en lo correcto. ¿Sería posible que hubiese descubierto lo ocurrido con Nott? Pero ¿cómo? Se habían asegurado de no dejar cabo suelto y ella misma había escondido todo el Veritaserum disponible, sólo en caso de que se decidieran a usarlo. No había modo de que…

- ¿Sabes lo que es esto, Hermione?- la expresión del hombre era de un cansancio extremo, y de franca decepción, mientras exponía su mano frente a ella, apretando las yemas de sus dedos pulgar e índice uno contra otro, justo frente a sus ojos.

Al principio, la joven no pudo distinguir nada, pero cuando pretendía decir algo para manifestar su turbación, el cabello anaranjado al que Lupin hacía referencia se hizo evidente.

- Es el pelo de un gato.- siguió Lupin- Pero no de uno cualquiera, sino el de uno que tiene algo de Kneazle en él. ¿Sabes lo raro que es un gato así, y de este color en particular?- Hermione se mordió el labio sin responder. Lupin sabía que era de Crookshanks.- El auror que lo encontró en Azkaban tenía su teoría respecto a cómo pudo haber participado un gato en la huida de Theodore Nott, y he tenido que tomar mis riesgos para desmemoriarlo y evitar así que siguiera la pista de este cabello.- el hombre depositó el pelo en la mesa frente a ambos y tomó asiento en el lado opuesto a ella, observándola en silencio por un instante, sin que Hermione se atreviese a hablar. Tan impactada estaba ante la idea de que Lupin lo supiera.- Ambos sabemos a dónde lo habría llevado esa pista, ¿verdad?- Ella asintió, sin mirarlo aún.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Hermione?

- Porque era inocente…- recién entonces alzó la mirada hacia él, proyectando un valor que en verdad no tenía en ese momento- Porque usted lo sabía y aún así no hizo nada para defenderlo. Nadie iba a hacer nada y yo…

- ¿Creíste que sacarlo de Azkaban, arriesgando a Luna y a ti misma en el camino, era la mejor opción?

- Era la única forma de…- de pronto, Hermione sentía que su voz temblaba, y que sus razones ya no eran tan poderosas como le había parecido la noche anterior.

- No, Hermione… No era la única forma. Desde el instante mismo en que accedí a enviar a Theodore Nott a Azkaban, había planeado el modo de sacarlo de ahí, enviándolo a un lugar donde estaría seguro, y sin necesidad de arriesgar a nadie. Ahora, en cambio, Luna corre un peligro inminente y él mismo, si cae en las manos equivocadas, no tendrá posibilidad de escape.

- Pienso que lo menosprecia, profesor Lupin… ¿Es que no sabe acaso las cosas que Nott es capaz de hacer?

- Si, lo sé… Y por eso pienso que solo, y con la ayuda adecuada, habría podido estar seguro. Pero con Luna Lovegood a su lado no. Ambos sabemos que ella es su debilidad, y existen muchas posibilidades de que a estas alturas los mortífagos también lo sepan.

- Pues no creo que…

- Esta mañana informamos al padre de Luna de su desaparición…- Hermione apretó los ojos, sin comprender- No he tenido respuesta aún, pero ambos sabemos de lo que él es capaz por su hija… Ambos sabemos que no mide consecuencias…

Entonces la joven recordó la traición de Xenophilius Lovegood. Había estado dispuesto a entregarlos a ellos y al mismo Harry Potter- "Elegido" o no- a los mortífagos, con tal de recuperar a su hija. El problema es que Luna confiaba en él. ¿Sería eso a lo que Lupin temía?

- Sé que tus intenciones eran buenas…- siguió Lupin- pero ¿comprendes ahora que las intenciones no son suficientes? Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes, Hermione…

- Las sabría si confiara en mí…- lo increpó ella, recuperando su valor de pronto. Porque, ¿no era cierto acaso su reclamo? Lupin les exigía confianza, pero no era capaz de compartir sus planes con ellos.- Puedo haberme equivocado, profesor, pero ¿cómo podría no hacerlo si usted no nos dice lo que ocurre realmente? ¿Cómo puedo saber qué hacer cuando no nos advierte ni aún que hay un traidor entre nosotros y que usted sabe quién es? Ni siquiera ha sido capaz de explicar el por qué no le pareció extraño que Snape nos salvara la vida a Neville y a mi aquella vez en el bosque. No creo que fuera tan terrible explicar que creía inocente a Nott, o que tenía un plan para salvarlo. Al menos así habría podido consolar a Luna, en lugar de tenerla llorando como una loca y pidiéndome ayuda cuando creyó que una vez en Azkaban, Nott estaba perdido.- Lupin la observaba en silencio con una sonrisa triste dibujada en sus labios, que ella no era capaz de interpretar.- No habría estado de más saber cómo planeaba sacarlo de Azkaban y ponerlo a salvo, profesor. Porque en verdad no veo quien habría apreciado a Nott lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a ocultarlo tanto del Ministerio como de los mortífag…- y de pronto, la claridad llegó la mente de Hermione y en su rostro se plasmó la incredulidad.- ¡Snape!

Y el gesto resignado de Lupin no hizo más que confirmar su deducción, pero el hombre lobo se negó a decir nada al respecto. No era el momento de explicar aquello según dijo, y ella no insistió. No podía hacerlo en ese instante cuando él parecía dispuesto a mantener el secreto de la huida de Nott y rogar por que las cosas salieran bien.

-HP-

Cuando Neville Longbottom apareció en su cuarto, pidiendo ayuda ni más ni menos que para escapar, Draco comprendió que el fin estaba cerca. Nunca había considerado que Longbottom tuviera cualidades particularmente destacables, pero si algo siempre atribuyó al Gryffindor era una lealtad inquebrantable. ¿Qué había ocurrido para que alguien como él quisiera dejar a la Orden?

- ¿Por qué recurres a mí?- preguntó Draco, desechando la idea de que el actuar del muchacho fuese producto de la cobardía, y es que la expresión de Neville reflejaba algo muy distinto. Era una decisión que había tomado yendo en contra de todo aquello en lo que creía, pero a la que se veía obligado.

- Pienso que eres el único que no juzgará mi decisión ni intentará convencerme de lo contrario.- El rubio lo contempló en silencio, sin decir nada. Neville no era del todo tonto al parecer, en lo que a juzgar reacciones se refería. ¿Cómo iba Draco a juzgarlo cuando, de estar en sus manos, él mismo habría huido hacía mucho?- Además, tienes acceso a los ingredientes de la poción multijugos, y Hanna piensa que nos podría ser útil para pasar desapercibidos por un tiempo.

- ¿Abbott?- preguntó Draco, alzando una ceja, y recién al notar las enrojecidas mejillas de Longbottom comprendió el tipo de relación que había entre él y la Haflepuff, algo que, con solo recordar como pasaban juntos todo el tiempo, parecía bastante obvio.

- Hace tiempo que su padre está enfermo, y como los mortífagos mataron a su madre, ella quiere ir junto a él. Sólo yo la retenía aquí, diciéndole que no se preocupara porque nada le ocurriría al Señor Abbott mientras contara con la protección del Fidelio y los de la Orden…- el triste tono de su voz era algo que incomodaba al rubio. No era común aquella actitud en un gryffindor, no cuando se caracterizaban por estar siempre llenos de un infantil optimismo. Era como si Longbottom hubiese madurado de pronto.- Pero si han podido llegar a mi abuela… si han podido matarla pese al Fidelio y todo lo demás…- sus ojos se posaron en los de Draco para examinar su reacción, y el rubio debió contener su expresión para no dejar traslucir su espanto al comprender lo ocurrido.

El hogar de los Longbottom estaba protegido por los de la Orden para hacerlo incluso una opción a utilizar como cuartel en caso de un ataque al lugar donde se hallaban. Si habían podido llegar a la abuela de Neville, podían llegar a ellos en cualquier momento. ¿Habrían sacado esa cuenta los demás? Si hasta Longbottom lo había hecho, dudaba que quedara alguien en aquel lugar que pudiera sentirse seguro en ese momento.

Neville dijo algo más, un par de explicaciones que Draco no se molestó en oír. En cierto modo lo entendía. Bastó con sostener la mirada a Longbottom para introducirse en su mente y comprender que proteger a la joven y su familia, salvar lo que quedaba por salvar, era para él una prioridad, algo que iba más allá de su lealtad y de dar la vida por lo que creía. Longbottom nunca había sido una oda a la inteligencia y, sin embargo, aquí estaba, tomando una decisión que, en opinión de Draco, merecía más respeto que la valentía idiota de los demás.

Pocas palabras más intercambiaron antes que Draco accediera a ayudar al muchacho y no pudo evitar incomodarse cuando, antes de salir, Longbottom le confesara, con todo el dramatismo característico de los Gryffindors, su idea de que la guerra sacaba lo mejor y lo peor de las personas, y que en el caso del rubio, el resultado había sido beneficioso.

Solo la penumbra de la habitación impidió a Neville advertir la tirantez sombría que adquirió ante sus palabras la expresión del rubio.

-HP-

- ¿Crees que la huida de Nott tenga algo que ver con esto?- preguntó Ginny. Hacía más de una hora sopesaban teorías respecto al modo en que los mortífagos lograron franquear el Fidelio sin llegar a ninguna conclusión.

Harry se limitó a negar con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta de la joven, que mantenía su suave mano sostenida sobre la rodilla de él, algo que había atraído más de una mirada, pero nadie había comentado nada, como si fuese algo esperable. Y era cierto: su relación con Ginny era predecible desde el inicio, incluso para Voldemort. ¿Por qué se había empeñado entonces en mantenerla alejada de todo? Cualquiera hubiese sido su razón en otros tiempos, ahora, mientras dirigía su mano a tomar la de ella y apretarla en un gesto íntimo que hizo colorear las mejillas de la joven, pensaba que nunca había tenido sentido.

La mirada que ambos intercambiaron no pasó desapercibida para Hermione. En los minutos previos, Harry le había hablado a Ron y ella de la indescriptible felicidad de Lord Voldemort, concluyendo que era eso, el haber podido franquear el Fidelio, lo que generaba en él tal emoción. La pregunta era ¿cómo? La joven se abstuvo de plantear aquello como obra de Percy, aunque sus dudas apuntaban a él, y al parecer, las de Lupin también. ¿Por qué si no los hogares protegido por el Fidelio, donde había algún Weasley alojando, no habían sido atacados? El hombre lobo se había encargado de renovar las protecciones, asegurándose de que la identidad del guardián secreto no fuera conocida por nadie, aunque Hermione estaba segura que no se trataba de ningún Weasley.

Pero renovar el hechizo sólo les ayudaba a ganar tiempo. Todos sabían que se aproximaba lo inevitable, y el que Harry finalmente se permitiera manifestar libremente sus sentimientos por Ginny, significaba en opinión de Hermione, que el elegido también estaba consciente de la cercanía del fin. Giró su rostro hasta encontrar los ojos de Ron, fijos en la rubia joven a su lado. Hacía solo unos minutos Daphne había vuelto a mostrarse tan devota a él como antes, luego que Ron la defendiera abiertamente frente a Dean y su nueva manía de acusar a los Slytherin como responsables de todo aquello. Claro es que la defensa de Ron no buscaba salvar de la calumnia a todos los acusados, sino sólo a Greengrass, pero aún así, la rubia parecía contenta, como demostró al apoyar sus blancos dedos en el antebrazo de Ron, al tiempo que sonreía a él en respuesta a su mirada.

Y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en Malfoy.

Sabía que su relación con él bien poco tenía que ver con lo que había entre las parejas frente a ella. Él no la quería, y había dejado más que claro que aquello no cambiaría jamás. Sin embargo, ella no podía dejar de desear que las cosas fueran diferentes, aunque solo fuera para guardar alguna esperanza. Sabía que de él no podía esperar una declaración de amor, ni románticos paseos a la luz de la luna. Tampoco habría flores o galanterías, como en una pareja normal. Con él, no existía posibilidad alguna del mítico vestido blanco frente al altar. Junto a él, se anulaba toda posibilidad de una relación real.

Pero pese a todo ello, mientras contemplaba a aquellos trágicos amantes frente suyo, se preguntaba si eso tenía importancia realmente. Ginny y Harry, por mucho que se amaran, tampoco tenían un lindo porvenir por delante. No era mejor el panorama para Daphne y Ron. ¿Podía alguno de ellos, por muy enamorado que estuviera, soñar con el futuro? No. Porque mientras el último Horcrux no fuera destruido, nada podían hacer. Porque mientras siguieran ahí escondidos esperando una oportunidad que parecía no llegar jamás, Lord Voldemort insistiría una y otra vez en darles caza. No había realmente mucho futuro que ambicionar. ¿Qué esperaba ella entonces?

Quizá en otro tiempo, el que Draco Mafoy no la amara sería una limitante. Quizá el que Draco Malfoy fuera un ex mortífago, lo habría hecho todo imposible. Quizá el que Draco Malfoy fuese simplemente Draco Malfoy, habría impedido que ella sintiera por él lo que sentía. Pero la guerra lo cambiaba todo. La inminencia del peligro y la idea de la pronta muerte acechando siempre, restaba importancia a todo lo demás. A todos los "pero". ¿Por qué entonces ella se negaba a dar rienda suelta a lo que sentía, a permitirse unos segundos de romance, correspondida o no, en aquel mundo en que las esperanzas en el futuro perdían sentido y lo único importante era el presente? ¿A quién beneficiaba con no entregarse a él, con no tomar de él lo poco que él quisiera dar, con tal de olvidarse de todo por un instante? ¿A quién ayudaba al negarse a vivir su amor, aunque fuera de mentira? Sacrificaba su orgullo y un buen par de principios, sin duda, pero ¿no había orgullos y principios más importantes en este tiempo? Sacrificaría su primera vez y todas las ideaciones románticas con que la había imaginado siempre. ¿Pero tenía algún sentido esperar por el príncipe azul cuando lo más probable es que terminara muerta o ultrajada- por fuerte que sonara la palabra- antes que ello ocurriese?

Sus ojos se clavaron en Greengrass, que había hecho aparecer una tetera y ofrecía su contenido a los presentes para calmar los nervios. Ella no tenía la fuerza de la rubia para enfrentar las cosas. Hermione sabía bien que algo así la destruiría… como a Parvati, cuyos ojos habían perdido para siempre el brillo que los caracterizaba en sus tiempos de Hogwarts. Parvati, que caminaba entre ellos como un fantasma. Parvati, cuyo rostro expresaba desconcierto al leer frente a todos la carta que sostenía entre sus manos. Era la despedida de Hanna, anunciando su huida junto a Neville Longbottom.

-HP-

Draco pretendía inútilmente conciliar el sueño. No era posible con aquella sensación de desmoronamiento envolviéndolo todo. Temía que al despertar las cosas pudieran estar peor incluso de cómo las dejaba al dormirse. ¿Era eso posible? Sí. Lo era. Mientras Lord Voldemort existiera, lo peor siempre era posible. Mientras los mortífagos siguieran las órdenes de ese mestizo, lo peor era inevitable.

Mortífagos, como él… Capaces de hacer las cosas que él había hecho. ¡Y luego venía Longbottom a decirle que en el fondo no era una mala persona! Igual que el idiota de Dumbledore y sus ridículas palabras: "_Tú no eres un asesino, Draco_", había dicho el viejo. ¡Si lo viera ahora! ¿Cuántas cosas, peores que matar incluso, no había hecho él después de aquellas ilusas palabras? Era un mortífago, la jodida marca en su antebrazo se lo recordaba siempre. No era mejor que los otros.

Prefería el odio sincero de la comadreja o el patente desprecio de San Potter. Incluso las infundadas acusaciones de Thomas eran para él más tolerables que las falsas esperanzas de una redención final. Porque para él no había redención. De eso estaba seguro. Ni aún habría podido dar una razón real, pero sabía que en su corto camino recorrido no había vuelta atrás, no cuando había sido marcado en el modo en que él lo fue, y no se refería con ello a la calavera de su antebrazo, sino a una marca mucho más profunda. Una que llevaba en el fondo de su alma.

El par de golpes que llamaron a la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos por el instante que tomó colocarse la camisa abierta sobre el pantalón de su pijama. Al momento en que el rostro de "ella" apareció frente a él, sus lúgubres resquemores volvieron a atormentarlo.

Intentó preguntar por el motivo de su inesperada visita, cuando habían acordado no volver a hablarse por un tiempo a causa de la huida de Theodore Nott, pero Granger se escabulló entre él y la puerta, ingresando sin esperar invitación.

- ¡Neville y Hanna se han ido!- exclamó ella, adelantándose a cualquier pregunta por parte de él. Draco la contempló un instante en silencio, concentrándose en no dejar traslucir ninguna expresión, mientras cerraba la puerta.- Los mortífagos atacaron los hogares de gente cercana a la Orden, de casas que estaban protegidas por el Fidelio…- su fisonomía denotaba cierta desesperación, y su voz, rápida y entrecortada, parecía anunciar que las lágrimas correrían por sus mejillas en cualquier momento.- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

- Que Longbottom tenía buenas razones para huir.- dijo él, con voz anodina.

Hermione separó los labios para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Malfoy tenía razón: Neville tenía buenas razones para huir. Todos ellos las tenían ahora que los mortífagos parecían prontos a dar con ellos, ahora que Lord Voldemort estaba cada vez más cerca de poner fin a la única esperanza de la Orden, en tanto ellos seguían con las manos atadas, sin encontrar una solución. Nada podían hacer hasta no tener la certeza de que Nagini era el último Horcrux, de lo contrario, cualquier intento por acercarse al Señor Oscuro, sería inútil.

Draco había caminado hasta la ventana y apoyaba su frente contra el frío vidrio. Hermione notó el desorden de su cabello y la actitud hastiada con que recibía la noticia.

- ¿Y tú?- preguntó Hermione, permaneciendo inmóvil a sólo unos metros de él, mientras se preguntaba por qué había ido a desahogarse precisamente con él.- ¿No quisieras poder huir también?

Draco giró sus ojos hacia ella con la cabeza aún inclinada y pasó sus dedos por los desordenados cabellos rubios a fin de peinarlos hacia atrás. Hermione se sintió extrañamente maravillada por aquel gesto sin importancia que le hizo recordar lo hermoso que era Draco Malfoy. Pensó que nadie así de hermoso podía ser malo realmente.

- ¿No quisieras poder hacerlo tú?- Le preguntó él de vuelta, con una de sus cejas alzadas y la inquisidora mueca de su labio enfrentándola.

- Aunque quisiera…- ella se encogió de hombros, sin despegar sus ojos de él.- No tengo a dónde huir…- sonrió triste.- Ni siquiera tengo alguien que me llore cuando muera pues borré cualquier rastro mío de los recuerdos de mis padres para ponerlos a salvo. ¿Sabes lo que es que tus propios padres vivan sin saber que tú existes?- rió amarga, al instante que los labios del rubio se rigidizaban más de los habitual.

- No… no lo sé…- ¿podía ser que sus ojos grises lucieran algo más oscuros que antes?- Porque mis padres están muertos.

Hermione sintió su estómago revolverse ante la indiscreción cometida y bajó la mirada al tiempo que un "lo siento" escapaba de sus labios. Era cierto. Los padres de Malfoy estaban muertos, con lo que Malfoy estaba tanto o más solo que ella en el mundo. A menos que se quisiera contar como familia a la psicótica de su tía, claro. Una inoportuna sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante este pensamiento, pero la hizo desaparecer al instante, mientras alzaba el rostro en busca del rubio para encontrarlo apoyando su hombro contra el marco de la ventana, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y los ojos grises fijos en ella. Su blanco pecho asomaba por la camisa entreabierta y Hermione pensó en que nunca se dejaba ver sin cubrir sus brazos, y entonces recordó la razón de ello.

- ¿Algo más de lo que quieras hablar,- preguntó Malfoy, con expresión ilegible- o ya puedo volver a la cama?- quería que ella se fuera, sin duda, aunque ella no podía saber por qué, menos ahora que una antigua duda se colaba en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué tomaste la marca?- preguntó de pronto, sin poder contenerse. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, la expresión del rubio no se mostró perpleja o triste, sino todo lo contrario: una sarcástica mueca se había dibujado en sus labios mientras inclinaba el rostro hacia un lado, examinándola.

- Porque quería…

- No.- se atrevió a decir ella- No pudo ser esa la razón.

- ¿Y cuál es tu teoría entonces, Granger?- había molestia en su voz, era evidente, y Hermione no pudo evitar maldecirse por tener esa manía estúpida de hacerlo enojar con sus preguntas.- Nadie me apuntó con una varita para que lo hiciera, si eso crees… Llevar la marca es un honor que sólo se permite a unos pocos.

- ¿Un honor del que te avergüenzas ahora?

Draco habría querido responder que no se avergonzaba, que estaba orgulloso, que era para él un privilegio llevar la marca cuando ningún otro Slytherin de su generación fue honrado de ese modo. Que muchos se hacían mortífagos, pero solo unos pocos eran dignos de ello… O esa era la mentira que había defendido siempre. Esa era la idiotez con que se había contentado cuando su brazo fue marcado, el embuste con que se engañaba a sí mismo para glorificar un acto que habría querido evitar a toda costa… Pero el arrepentimiento no cambiaba nada. No borraría de su mente lo que había hecho a causa de esa marca.

- ¿Te irás de una vez si digo que me arrepiento?- fingía una sonrisa, en actitud despreocupada, pero su molestia era evidente en el modo en que tensaba su mandíbula y apretaba sus puños.

Hermione no entendía en qué momento la conversación había llegado a eso, pero se alegraba de que así fuera. Se alegraba de haberse atrevido a tocar el tema para que él comprendiera que ella creía en él. Nunca se lo había dicho y quería, o más bien, necesitaba que él lo supiera. Quizá así Draco Malfoy dejaría de sentirse tan solo.

- ¿Sabes? El Profesor Dumbledore creía en ti…- comenzó ella, intentando explicar que ella también quería creer en él, pero Malfoy la interrumpió antes de poder agregar algo más.

- Si… creía en mí.- su expresión era sarcástica, ciertamente, pero cargada de una tristeza indescriptible- ¡Y por eso está muerto!

- No, _Draco_… - ¿por qué había vuelto a llamarlo por su nombre?- Tú no lo hiciste al final… no lo habrías hecho…- intentó acercarse a él, pero la sonora carcajada de Malfoy la detuvo a sólo unos pasos de él que. Apoyando la espalda contra la pared, Draco se sostenía el abdomen con las manos como si la serie de carcajadas que habían hecho presa de él le resultaran dolorosas.

- ¿Crees que porque no maté al viejo…- preguntó intentando calmar su risa- soy en el fondo una buena persona?- llevó ambas manos hasta su cabello para peinarlo otra vez, buscando componerse, pero al instante en que este estuvo ordenado, su expresión cambió.- ¡No tienes idea de las cosas que he hecho!- "Odio" eso había en sus palabras. Pero Hermione podía ver que no era un odio contra ella, sino contra él mismo, lo que hacía todo aún más desconcertante.- No tienes idea del tipo de hechizos que usé ni de cómo los usé… - sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, con una expresión que no le había visto nunca, pero que solo podía resumir en una palabra: Dolor.- ¿Quieres saber en qué se diferencia la sangre sucia de los que son como tú, y la sangre limpia de los traidores? En nada.- sonrió, pero incluso aquella sonrisa solo transmitía espanto.- ¿Quieres saber cómo lo sé?- su expresión era más que sugestiva- ¿Quieres que te describa el nauseabundo olor de los intestinos al ser expuestos al aire, o cuántos minutos tarda el corazón en dejar de latir luego que utilizas un simple hechizo para desangrar a su dueño?- Los ojos de Hermione debían reflejar su horror, ella estaba segura, pero no había forma de evitarlo. ¿Quién podría quedar indiferente ante aquellas descripciones? ¿Y él… en verdad había vivido todo aquello? ¿En verdad había participado de aquello?- Y los gritos, _Hermione_…- fue entonces, cuando él usó su nombre, que ella se sintió de pronto transportada al infierno que era el mundo para Draco Malfoy. Pudo compartir por un instante lo que él sentía. Pudo entender el horror que él ocultaba bajo su arrogancia y su sarcasmo. Nunca antes había compartido ella un momento así con nadie. Nunca nadie se había expuesto de ese modo frente a ella y no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguna vez Parkinson o Greengrass, o cualquier otro Slytherin, había podido verlo así.- Los gritos de las mujeres cuando son golpeadas, de los hijos cuando ven morir a sus padres. Las súplicas, la desesperación ante la muerte…- su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto muerto. Sus ojos más grises a causa de un horrendo recuerdo, y su voz… apenas un susurro.- Y la idea de que quizá podrías haber hecho algo para cambiar tu destino… quizá podrías haber aceptado la ayuda del viejo cuando él la ofreció y entonces no tendrías que pasar por nada de eso… Estarías seguro, en algún otro lugar, y no paralizado por el miedo, horrorizado ante lo que estás viviendo y comprendiendo que las cosas no van a cambiar… No para ti, al menos.

Hermione había hecho desaparecer los centímetros que los separaban sin él notarlo, y ahora colocaba sus cálidas manos a ambos lados de su rostro. El contacto era algo que Draco no habría querido ni deseado, pero sin duda necesitaba. Cerró los ojos por un largo instante sólo para disfrutar aquella calidez inesperada, antes de atreverse a enfrentar los ojos de la joven que tan inmerecidamente se compadecía de él. Por qué lo hacía era algo que Draco no lograba comprender, y aunque recordaba vagamente que tenía buenas razones para obligarla a salir de ahí, y evitar que el beso se produjera- razones como el miedo a sentir por ella algo que no quería sentir- era tal la necesidad de lo que ella prometía, del tibio consuelo que ella podía darle, que evitó pensar en consecuencias… ya habría tiempo para pensar en ellas más tarde.

- ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Granger?- preguntó, sin saber realmente por qué había hecho aquella confesión, aunque presentía, temía más bien, que en el fondo quería que alguien lo supiera… que "ella" lo supiera.- No soy una buena persona…

Pero Hermione no dijo nada. No sabía qué decir en aquel momento, y ya fuera por la celeridad con que latía su corazón, por el zumbido de sus oídos, por la belleza del rostro que tenía frente a ella, o porque simplemente era lo único que sintió podía hacer para aliviar en algo su dolor, se inclinó sobre la punta de sus pies y atrayendo el rostro de él hacia ella, presionó sus labios contra los de Draco Malfoy.

Sin embargo, los segundos pasaban, y por más presión que ella ponía en aquel contacto de labios contra labios, él permanecía inmóvil, sin mostrar un abierto rechazo, pero sin participar del beso tampoco. Y es que Draco no lograba comprender lo ocurrido. ¿No acababa de confesarle a ella las cosas terribles de las que había participado? ¿No había descrito sin tapujos la crudeza de sus acciones pasadas? ¿Cómo podía entonces besarlo? ¿Cómo podía ella ofrecerle la redención que para él significaba aquel beso, después de lo que había oído? La redención… ese hálito de esperanza con el que pocas veces soñaba… Eso era para él aquel beso, y es que, si Hermione Granger, la señorita principios era capaz de perdonarlo, ¿no podría el resto del mundo, y hasta él mismo, perdonarse también?

Hermione se separó de él sin atreverse a mirarlo por no encontrar ahí su rechazo. Él acababa de confesarle cosas horribles, y ella, en lugar de ofrecerle consuelo, o salir del cuarto como él parecía querer que hiciera, se había lanzado a besarlo. Estaba pronta a dar una disculpa y salir de ahí corriendo, cuando se atrevió a encontrar sus ojos y vio ahí algo que la detuvo: no era el miedo que había visto antes; tampoco la confusión o el desprecio que ella esperaba. No. Era algo más, y aunque Hermione no habría sido capaz de definir qué, sintió que debía quedarse ahí, que fuera lo que fuera que pensara Draco Malfoy en ese momento, sin duda quería que ella se quedara ahí, frente a él, y cuando las manos de él se enredaron en su cabello y atrapó su boca con la propia, entonces supo que no estaba equivocada.

Desesperación. Eso era lo que gobernaba a Draco mientras devoraba su boca. Anhelo, deseo, rabia, dolor, dicha... y una inmerecida esperanza. Era una mezcla de sentimientos que se apoderaban de él, y la tibieza de su boca y el modo en que sus tibias manos se escurrían por debajo de la camisa para contactar su espalda, no hizo más que avivar todo aquello y sumar otro par de emociones que lo llevaron a pensar en las diferencias entre lo terrenal y lo divino, entre el hombre y Dios. Era como si, para el estado emocional imperante en Draco, Hermione Granger fuese la única cura posible.

Un quejido escapó de los labios de Hermione cuando sus cabellos fueron jalados con más fuerza obligándola a inclinar hacia atrás su cabeza. Pero el modo en que los labios de él se apoderaron de su cuello al instante siguiente le hizo olvidar cualquier reclamo por el uso innecesario de violencia y no se percató siquiera de cómo los cuatro primeros botones de su blusa predilecta fueron a parar al piso tras un solo movimiento, por haber cometido el simple pecado de ser un estorbo en el camino del rubio.

Pero él si tomó conciencia de ello… de cómo estaba perdiendo el control con ella. De cómo la desesperación hacía presa de él y quería perderse en ella para escapar por un instante de todo, para dar consuelo a su atribulado espíritu. El sexo siempre había sido bueno para eso… Pero… ¿Era eso justo para ella? Besó su cuello otra vez, con más ternura de la que ella pareció esperar, y movió el rostro de la joven de regreso, hasta encontrar sus ojos, y supo que no… No era justo, porque para Granger aquello no era solo sexo. Y un sentimiento que no supo reconocer se apoderó de él. Una sensación desagradable a la que tiempo después daría el nombre de "remordimiento"… Aunque no era eso realmente.

Draco Mafoy era un egoísta. Siempre lo había sido y no creía que eso fuera a cambiar jamás. ¿Por qué detenerse entonces, cuando no había nada en ese instante que necesitara tanto como lo que ella parecía más que dispuesta a ofrecer? Porque además de egoísta era un cobarde, y como buen cobarde, temía que aquello para él tampoco fuera sólo sexo… nunca se había sentido así solo por sexo.

Hermione lo observaba sin comprender por qué se había detenido de pronto. ¿Por qué la observaba en ese modo? Malfoy tenía los ojos brillantes y el cabello desordenado- culpa de ella, sin duda- con los labios, más rojos que de costumbre, seductoramente entreabiertos. Pero su expresión no reflejaba el deseo que ella esperaba ver ahí. No la contemplaba como lo había hecho las veces anteriores. Algo había distinto en su mirada, aunque ella no sabía qué. ¿Tendría miedo de que las cosas terminaran como la última vez? ¿Miedo a que ella, en el último momento, se arrepintiera de lo que hacía? Sus motivos tenía para temer aquello y, por lo mismo, Hermione se sintió obligada a demostrarle que esta vez no habría marcha atrás, no por parte de ella al menos.

Los dedos de la joven viajaron, sin que sus ojos se despegaran de sus orbes grises, hasta los botones remanentes de su blusa, temblando más de lo que ella hubiese querido en ese instante. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, y Draco pensó que la habitación no estaba tan helada como para explicar aquello. En un instante, la blusa de la joven estaba en el suelo, y segundos después, las manos de ella iban a su propia espalda para quitar el broche del sujetador y hacer que esta prenda siguiera en su camino a la previa.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Desnudarse voluntariamente frente a un hombre para incitarlo a actuar, no le parecía la acción más digna del mundo, pero se justificaba pensando que no era como si le mostrara algo que él no hubiera visto antes. Sin embargo, cuando sus manos viajaron hasta la camisa de él para intentar removerla y él la detuvo, el pánico se apoderó de ella al pensar que Malfoy la estaba rechazando. Después de lo que ella acababa de hacer, él la estaba rechazando.

Draco notó la mirada horrorizada de sus ojos mientras él detenía sus muñecas a fin de que la camisa permaneciera en su lugar. No quería que ella viera lo que ocultaba bajo sus mangas. No quería que ella tuviera la certeza de lo que él era realmente y el horror la obligara a dejarlo. Tenía miedo de que ella se fuera… Ella, y su perdón.

Vio como la mirada de ella se dirigía hacia el suelo, escapando de él, y la vergüenza enrojecía sus mejillas. ¿Cómo podía alguien como ella sentir vergüenza frente a él? Como podía siquiera dignarse a sentir algo por él. No lo sabía, no lo entendía. Pero en su egoísmo, lo agradecía infinitamente.

Hermione fue consciente de cómo las manos de él soltaron sus muñecas y pensó en que lo menos indigno era recoger su ropa y marcharse, sin esperar explicaciones de ningún tipo. ¿No era obvio acaso que él quería vengarse por lo que ella había hecho antes? Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, pues las manos de él se aferraron firmemente a su rostro obligándola a besarlo, y cuando ella comenzó a responder al beso, el guió los brazos de ella hasta detrás de su cuello a fin de que lo abrazara y luego sus manos se apoderaron de la cara posterior de las piernas de ella, alzándola del suelo hasta quedar enlazada a las caderas de él, en un modo que la hizo sonrojar con violencia mientras la palabra "indecente" era exclamada- sin mucho éxito- en algún rinconcito de su mente.

Al instante siguiente estaba contra la cama, con él encima suyo, besándola, tocando, mordiendo, lamiendo y apretando todo aquello donde sus manos y su boca podían llegar, mientras ella no atinaba más que a jalar los cabellos de él y revolverlos todo cuanto podía, aprovechando de devorar su boca y mordisquear sus labios cada vez que el rostro de él se acercaba al suyo.

No fue muy consciente del sonido que hizo el cierre de su propio pantalón al abrirse, ni aun cuando él la despojó de este, y sólo cuando se percató de que él, hincado frente a ella sobre la cama, tenía su mirada fija en la de ella mientras se deshacía de las nada sensuales medias que ella había tenido la mala idea de colocarse esa mañana, Hermione comprendió lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Pero, contrario a su buen juicio, todo lo que hizo al respecto, fue morderse el labio inferior y perderse en la intensidad de aquella mirada.

Draco gateó hasta ella, hasta que sus labios estuvieron juntos otra vez, en un beso demandante e intenso, donde lenguas, labios, saliva y dientes, parecían querer mezclarse en una sola masa informe, y sólo cuando él dejó escapar un quejido ella disminuyó la presión de sus mordidas. Los labios de él recorrieron su cuello, mientras se deshacía de la última prenda de ella y el pantalón de su propio pijama, sin que ella pareciera siquiera molestarse en notarlo. El espectáculo de Hermione Granger, con ojos cerrados y cuello extendido sobre su propia almohada, era algo en verdad excitante. Y los ruidos que escaparon por aquellos labios, cuando la boca de él llegó a sus pezones, era algo que él no había esperado oír jamás… No de ella, al menos.

Cuando la boca de él regresó a la suya y pudo sentir la presión que ejercía "aquella" parte de él entre sus piernas, supo que estaba pronto a ocurrir lo inevitable. Curiosamente, no hubo ninguna duda en esta ocasión. Ningún resquemor por el hecho de que no la amara. Ningún remordimiento o sentimiento de pérdida. Esto era algo que ella quería hacer, y quería hacerlo con él, por ilógico que pudiera parecer a los demás, y hasta a ella misma.

Ella sólo podía pensar en la incomparable sensación que la embargaba entonces, al sentir el cuerpo de él contactando el suyo en todos esos puntos donde nadie la había tocado antes; en el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y se disipaba en el ambiente; en la calidez del aliento de él y en sus ojos grises, y en sus cejas, y en la expresión de su mirada, y luego… el dolor.

Tan absorta había estado en sentir, que olvidó el pequeño detalle del "dolor"- tema recurrente en las conversaciones de chicas- por lo que el quejido que escapó de sus labios la tomó enteramente por sorpresa. Él, sin embargo, parecía haberlo esperado, pues la observaba con expresión contenida, mientras sus labios rosaban tiernamente los suyos, esperando que la respiración de ella se calmara y que la tensión de aquel primer momento se disipara.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a hundirse en ella, hasta que sintió que se tensaba otra vez, y volvió a esperar. Y aún debió repetir la acción otro par de veces antes de que ella tomara conciencia de cuán íntimamente unidos se encontraban ahora, y comprendiera de pronto por qué aquel momento era tan especial: en todas sus amistades e intento de amores previos, el vínculo, por fuerte que fuera, nunca había pasado de ser sentimental. Lo que había ocurrido ahora, en cambio, establecía entre ella y Malfoy un lazo físico, que por ser para ella la primera vez, sabía que no lo podría olvidar jamás, así como sabía también, que no importaba cuantas veces repitiera esto en el futuro, con él o con otros, era este primer momento el que recordaría hasta el último día de su vida. Al entregarse a Draco Malfoy, lo supiera él o no, no le entregaba sólo su cuerpo, sino un rincón en la memoria de su propia alma.

Draco estaba sostenido en sus antebrazos cuando comenzó a moverse, primero en un modo controlado, casi mecánico, examinando en todo momento la reacción de la joven, hasta que todo rastro de dolor fue reemplazado por el deseo.

Hermione evitaba mirar sus ojos, como si no mirarlo pudiera evitar que él se percatara del modo en que ella mordía su labio para contener cualquier sonido que escapara por su boca y evidenciara demasiado. Podía notar como los músculos del joven se tensaban por debajo de su piel con cada vaivén y llevó sus manos a recorrer la parte de su espalda a la que lograba dar alcance por debajo de la molesta camisa que él no se había dejado quitar.

En un momento en que el joven enlenteció sus movimientos y la contemplaba con particular concentración, los ojos de ella descendieron hasta aquel punto donde sus cuerpos se unían, y en lugar del bochorno que ella habría esperado aquella visión generase en ella, sintió un fuego intenso recorrer su cuerpo con la fuerza de un incendio, y sus dedos se introdujeron en los cabellos de él y en un agresivo movimiento lo atrajo hasta ella, para devorar su boca. Al instante siguiente los movimientos de él aumentaban en velocidad y fuerza y la respiración de ella se entrecortaba. Un ronco sonido escapaba de la garganta de Draco de pronto y ella fue incapaz de contener sus propios quejidos por más tiempo. En cuestión de segundos el pecho de él contactaba el suyo y sus brazos se colaban entre su espalda y la cama, hasta que la presión apenas le permitía a ella respirar, en el momento en que más necesidad tenía de hacerlo.

Horas más tarde, Hermione recordaría cómo el chirrido de la cama había inundado la habitación, haciendo eco a murmullos que no significaban nada; pero en ese instante en todo lo que podía pensar era en palabras como "pasión" y "divino" y "placer" y "fuego" y en que aquello que estaba sintiendo entonces era lo que hacía que gran parte de la vida de las personas girara en torno al sexo.

Cuando los movimientos de él se tornaron más apremiantes y erráticos, un torbellino de emociones le impidió a Hermione pensar en nada más, pues algo en ella crecía y se expandía buscando una salida, una escapatoria a lo que sea que se apoderaba de ella haciéndola estremecer en un modo glorioso. El sonido que condensaba todo cuanto sentía murió en su boca, ahogado por la presión de los labios de él sobre los suyos y Hermione creyó perder conciencia por un instante de todo cuanto la rodeaba, todo lo que no fuera la laxitud de su cuerpo, los rápidos latidos de su corazón y la calidez de un aliento ajeno impactando contra la piel de su cuello, justo antes de sentir el peso de él dejarse caer sobre ella. Era la gloriosa culminación de una declaración silenciosa, aunque ninguno de los dos supiera realmente lo que había sido declarado… Pero lo presentían.

-HP-

Cuando Hermione volvió en sí tras aquellos minutos de inconsciencia, Draco, apoyado de lado contra la cama, la observaba con una expresión indescifrable, mientras con sus dedos apartaba los enmarañados cabellos, pegados por el sudor, del rostro de la joven. No había arrepentimiento en su acción, pero tampoco la manifiesta alegría que, en opinión de Hermione, debería seguir a lo que acababan de hacer. Pero, como ella bien sabía, Draco Malfoy no era el prototipo de amante. No con ella al menos.

La joven se mantuvo en silencio un largo instante, sin saber qué decir, simplemente mirándolo, hasta que Draco se giró sobre la cama para quedar con actitud pensativa, observando el techo, lo que contrarió aún más a Hermione, que estaba pronta a incorporarse para prepararse a salir del cuarto, cuando las palabras de él interrumpieron su huida.

- ¿Conoces algún hechizo para este momento?- aunque seguía mirando el cielo, Hermione supo que la pregunta iba dirigida a ella, y supo también al tipo de hechizo que se refería, y aunque la idea de que él no quisiera tener hijos con ella la indignaba un poco, su lógica le hizo recordar que ella tampoco quería tener hijos, ni con él ni con nadie por el momento. ¿No era por eso que llevaba ya dos años utilizando sagradamente la pastilla muggle que impedía tales consecuencias? Aunque en verdad no había sido pensada para prevenir embarazos al principio, sino solo para evitar molestos periodos menstruales mientras huía junto a Harry y Ron. Cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place la mantuvo por resultar más cómoda la convivencia de ese modo al quedar libre de los indeseados cambios hormonales. Nunca pensó entonces que fuese ni más ni menos que con Draco Malfoy, con quien pondría en práctica su principal indicación.

- No es necesario.- aunque intentó evitarlo, la molestia en su tono era evidente, pero ni ella misma habría podido explicar su molestia.

Draco se giró hacia ella con una ceja alzada, pronto a preguntar si hacía uso de alguna poción, pero la expresión dolida de Hermione lo detuvo y prefirió no decir nada. Sabía que Granger era una persona inteligente que vería la inconveniencia de correr riesgos, por lo que si ella decía que eso estaba controlado, él confiaba en que así era. Lo que no entendía era el por qué de su aparente molestia. ¿Sería que recién ahora sopesaba lo que acababa de ocurrir y se arrepentía? Si así era… ¡Mal por ella! Por su parte, le había parecido una experiencia de lo más agradable y quizá fuese aquello incluso el remedio ideal para quitársela de la cabeza. ¿No era eso lo único que lo había mantenido constantemente pensando en ella? Tan abstraído estaba en su vano intento de autoconvencimiento, que la pregunta de la joven lo tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?- Draco giró su rostro hacia ella, que tenía sus ojos, con la expresión más suplicante que le había visto nunca, clavados en él. Era evidente que la joven temía una respuesta afirmativa. Era palpable el miedo que tenía a su rechazo, y por el modo en que aquel pensamiento generó en él una agradable sensación, una débil esperanza en algo a lo que él temía, Draco supo que debía decirle que se fuera. Sin embargo, su cabeza respondió negativamente, adelantándose a cualquier palabra y Hermione pudo respirar más aliviada.

Fue la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de ella, aquella sonrisa jovial y sincera, lo que lo instó a besarla. Él sabía que no era lo más inteligente a hacer cuando lo que quería era evitar sentir nada por ella, pero para cuando lo pensó ya era demasiado tarde. El beso había sido casi espontáneo.

Cuando Draco despertó horas después, se encontró con el cabello de la joven muy cerca de su rostro, usando su hombro como almohada. Uno de sus tibios brazos cruzaba su pecho, aferrándose a él en un modo íntimo que no habría esperado de ella. Draco no hizo nada por cambiar de posición, pues era en verdad agradable. Y cuando sus dedos comenzaron, sin él quererlo, a acariciar la maraña de cabellos de Hermione, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy no pudo evitar maldecirse mentalmente al imaginar a su padre revolcarse en su tumba- si es que lo habían enterrado en una tumba- al saber que su heredero disfrutaba estar junto a una sangre sucia.

A Draco solo quedaba esperar que aquella situación no pasara de ello, pero estaba consciente también de que ya no tenía una verdadera razón para evitarlo… Y, lo que era más desconcertante, tampoco intención de hacerlo.

-HP-

Luna despertó cuando el sol del nuevo día comenzaba a colarse por la ventana. A su lado, el pecho de Theodore subía y bajaba al compás hechizante de su lenta respiración. Pero no fue eso lo que la despertó, lo sabía, y solo cuando volvió a sentir, por tercera vez, el golpetear contra la ventana, pudo reconocer el origen del ruido.

La lechuza se había marchado ya con la respuesta de Luna, cuando Theodore Nott se despertó para abrazar a la joven que regresaba a la cama, con una sonrisa inesperada entre sus labios.

- ¿Qué es lo que te hace tan feliz?- preguntó él, sonriendo a su vez, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la bruja. ¿Sería que había recordado otra vez su embarazo? Desde que él se lo confesara la tarde pasada, la joven no había dejado de manifestar su alegría.

- Mi padre me ha escrito…- sonrió ella, sin comprender por qué Theodore demudó su expresión.- Dice que nos ayudará…

- ¿Sabe de mí?

- Al parecer el profesor Lupin le ha planteado sus sospechas de por qué huimos juntos, pero eso no importa ahora… -sus ojos brillaban esperanzados- Lo importante es que nos ayudará…

- Luna…- Theodore mordió su labio esperando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Sabía como la joven confiaba ciegamente en su padre, pero él no estaba seguro de poder confiar en nadie.- ¿No dijimos que haríamos esto solos?

- Pero también dijiste que debíamos irnos lejos de todo esto…- su voz reflejaba un júbilo que él no compartía.- Papá tiene amigos que pueden ayudarnos a…

- Luna…- intentó explicarse él, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? La joven confiaba ciegamente en aquellos a quienes amaba. ¿No era eso, en parte, lo que amaba de ella?

- Él nos ayudará… Ya verás…- plasmó un beso en sus labios para quebrar la reticencia que veía en sus ojos.- ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?

Theodore Nott no dijo nada. No podía traicionar así la ciega confianza que ella tenía en él. No podía intentar cambiar una de las cosas que más amaba de ella. Se dejó besar por la joven, convencido de que no era necesario herir sus sentimientos. Ya encontraría el modo de resolver las cosas. No había necesidad de que ella conociera el mundo tal cual él lo conocía. Él velaría por los tres.

-Fin del Capítulo 11-

_**Hola!**_

_**Estoy corta de tiempo, y después de este largo capítulo imagino que ustedes también, así que seré breve:**_

_**1.- El título (Oblivion) significa "Olvido" en inglés… Se debe a que el eje central de la historia, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, tiene que ver con aquella memoria olvidada de Draco que, como ya sabemos, es porque Harry le borró lo que consideraba inconveniente antes de dejarlo entrar a Grimmauld Place. Y como ya saben, tiene que ver con Hermione.**_

_**2.- He estado muy corta de tiempo por cosas de trabajo, y es por eso que la actualización se había retrasado y no porque tenga algún deseo de dejarla a medias o sufra de falta de inspiración por el momento. Prometo que el otro irá más rápido.**_

_**3.- Cariños a todos y gracias por comentar! **_

_**Alex.**_


	12. Chapter 12: OCLUMENCIA

Nota previa de la autora: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Seguro que quieren una explicación a mi demora, verdad? Bueno… tiene algo que ver con el factor "escasez de tiempo" y otro tanto con el factor "virus en el ordenador". Pero como ya ambos están solucionados, estoy retomando esto tan rápidamente como puedo.

Declaración: Recuerden que todos los personajes aquí expuestos pertenecen a Rowling; la historia a mi inspiración, y el rostro de Draco, a ese niño bonito llamado Alex Pettyfer, a quien curiosamente le salen mucho mejor los papeles de chico malo. (¿Vieron "In time"? Es una lástima si que al guionista no se le ocurriera un mejor final para su personaje… En mi historia intentaré remediar eso… je je je)

Ahora si… A leer!

**CAPÍTULO 12: OCLUMENCIA**

"_**Allí pasaron horas, horas de alientos comunes, de latidos comunes, horas en las que K. tenía continuamente el sentimiento de extraviarse, o de estar más ajeno al mundo que nadie antes que él; en un mundo lejano en el que ni siquiera el aire era como el aire natal, en el que uno se asfixiaba de pura extrañeza y en el que nada podía hacerse en medio de insensatas seducciones, sino seguir cayendo, seguir extraviándose…"**_

**- "EL CASTILLO"- Franz Kafka.**

Hermione no es consiente del modo intenso en que Parvati Patil, su única acompañante en la cocina a esas horas de la mañana, sostiene la mirada sobre ella. Un observador más atento notaría que la joven tiene los puños apretados contra el tazón del que bebe algún líquido caliente, pero Hermione no es un observador atento; no cuando en que en todo lo que puede pensar es en lo que ha ocurrido esa noche. Todo lo que plaga su mente es el recuerdo de caricias y sonidos y sensaciones y placeres, y algo de dolor en medio de todo, pero un dolor que es distinto a cualquier otro. Y la sensación de pérdida combatiendo con aquella otra que se apodera de ella: la sensación novedosa de la entrega.

Sus mejillas enrojecen en este punto y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Tampoco entonces se percata del modo en que las cejas de Parvati se curvan. ¿Puede Hermione estar conciente del resto del mundo cuando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo es conciente de si misma; del modo en que ha dejado de ser quien era, del modo en que una decisión de la que aún se sorprende, la ha llevado a conocer la embriagadora sensación de pasar de ser un solo ser para transformarse en la mitad de algo más grande? Que no tenga posibilidades de durar no importa ahora.

Recuerda los párpados cerrados de Draco y el modo sereno en que dormía cuando ella dejó el cuarto. Se ha escabullido sin esperar a que sus ojos se abrieran, por miedo. Miedo a que aquel momento sublime se arruinara por algún comentario mordaz, o alguna mueca poco amable. Es el precio que debe pagar por haberlo escogido a él, que no es el más indicado. Y aún así sabe, su corazón sabe, su alma sabe, que no podría haber sido ningún otro.

- Hermione…- pestañea una, dos y aún una tercera vez, antes de reconocer aquello como la voz de Parvati. ¿Cuándo ha llegado Parvati ahí? ¿Podría adivinar Parvati sus pensamientos? ¿Podrían hacerlo los demás? ¿Adivinarían acaso el modo en que Malfoy la ha tocado donde nadie nunca lo había hecho, el modo en que la ha marcado como suya con cada caricia y con cada beso, y cómo ella ha respondido a su roce? Y el modo íntimo en que habían unido sus cuerpos, la maravillosa sensación de tener a Draco Malfoy tan cerca de ella… A Draco Malfoy ¿Podrían adivinar eso también? ¿Podrían siquiera imaginarlo?- Hay algo que debo pedirte…- Parvati… es verdad… Parvati la ha hablado. Gira su mirada hacia ella y aparenta estar atenta a sus ojos negros. Y le pide que plantee su petición intentando sonar como ella misma, pero ¿cómo puede sonar como ella misma cuando ha dejado de ser quien era, cuando Draco Malfoy la ha transformado en algo distinto?- Aún no…- dice Parvati- No puedo decirte ahora en qué necesito tu ayuda, pero… cuando te lo diga, ¿me ayudarás, verdad?- su sonrisa no es como era antes. Hay en ello algo que asusta, pero Hermione no es capaz de verlo. No cuando sus pensamientos están en unos ojos grises; en la ensoñación del primer amor… Aunque ella aún no se atreve a llamarlo "amor".

- Claro que si, Parvati.- responde por inercia, porque sigue siendo ella, comprende ahora… La misma Hermione deseosa de ayudar a todos… La misma de siempre, pero diferente. Aunque no sabe en qué radica esa diferencia.

- Gracias, Hermione- la joven toma sus manos entre las suyas.- Sabía que podía contar contigo.- Y la besa en la mejilla.

Algo hay de escalofriante en ese beso, pero Hermione no se detiene a pensar en ello. No entiende nada más que de sensaciones y de recuerdos, y de temblores y de primeras veces, y de pensar en él… En Draco Malfoy.

-HP-

Ron recordaba vagamente haber bajado las escaleras en aquel modo sonámbulo en que solía hacerlo en dirección a la cocina por las mañanas, cuando la figura de Daphne, dormida sobre el sofá junto a la estufa lo detuvo como si una fuerza mayor lo obligara a contemplarla, como pocas veces se atrevía a hacerlo, dejándose hechizar por la belleza de su rostro dormido, la tibieza que ofrecían sus labios entreabiertos y la rítmica cadencia de su respiración, manifiesta en el subir y bajar de su pecho. Daphne era hermosa. Todos lo sabían; pero en momentos como aquel, Ron Weasley se preguntaba si los demás serían capaces de comprender la verdadera magnitud de su belleza.

No sabía bien en qué momento, pero hacía tiempo venía pasando que tardes enteras en su compañía no eran suficientes, y la foto robada de la casa de los Greengrass, que ahora atesoraba bajo su almohada, ofrecía un insuficiente consuelo a aquel deseo que lo consumía por tenerla consigo siempre.

Daphne se removió sobre el incómodo sillón, quizá consiente ya de la cercana presencia de Ron, que estaba sentado en la alfombra frente a ella, como un silencioso vigilante de su sueño. Un rubio mechón de la joven cayó sobre su rostro, y casi sin pensarlo, los dedos de Ron viajaron hasta ahí para quitarlo de su pálida frente y el contacto trajo consigo el despertar de ella.

La mano de Ron, como por reflejo, se retiró al instante, y ella pestañeó un par de veces mientras intentaba incorporarse, con lo que el libro que sostenía resbaló hasta el suelo. Ninguno de los dos supo bien como se produjo, pero cuando ambos fueron en busca del libro caído sus manos contactaron una con otra y sus rostros estaban tan cerca que la respiración de ambos se hizo una.

El pálido recuerdo de un beso rechazado le impidió a ella tomar la iniciativa, pero el fuego que lo envolvió a él en aquel instante, obligándolo a actuar, logro finalmente la ansiada unión de sus labios.

Horas después, Ron se preguntaría si ella habría notado el mal sabor de su boca por la mañana y el rojo cubriría sus mejillas de vergüenza, pero en ese instante, en ese momento en que los labios de ella se movían contra los suyos, y sus manos desordenaban su cabello, en todo lo que Ronald Weasley podía pensar era en que debía haber hecho esto hacía mucho tiempo.

- Me gusta este modo tuyo de dar los "buenos días"…- susurró ella contra su boca, sin abrir aún los ojos, y Ron quiso decir algo encantador, algo inteligente, algo a la altura de los comentarios de ella, pero todo lo que salió de sus labios fue un sonido ronco que lo asustó a él mismo, y que debió disimular con un nuevo beso del que no se separaron hasta que el sonido de pasos desde la cocina lo hizo tomar conciencia de la poca privacidad de aquel lugar, obligándolo a colocarse a prudente distancia de la joven, aunque reteniendo entre las suyas una mano de ella y girándose apenas al advertir la figura de Parvati Patil atravesando el salón.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- debió preguntar al notar la preocupada expresión con que Daphne seguía mirando el lugar por el cual Parvati había desaparecido.

- Nada…- sonrió girando nuevamente sus ojos hacia él.- ¿En qué estábamos?- y volvió a atacar su boca, alejando de su mente la incómoda sensación que la expresión de Parvati había producido en ella. Una expresión que ella había visto muchas veces antes: en Pansy Parkinson, cuando se cobraba contra quien osara posar sus ojos en Draco; en su hermana Astoria, justo antes de ver morir al gato que había rasguñado su blanco rostro; en ella misma, cuando había planificado algún desquite particularmente exitoso. Era la expresión de una mujer que trama su venganza.

-HP-

Severus Snape observaba las llamas de la chimenea consumirse frente a él, con particular detención. Algo había de tranquilizador en ellas, como si la idea de controlar una fuerza tan poderosa como el fuego, le hiciera recordar que aún había esperanzas para el hombre de controlar otros aspectos de la naturaleza, algo difícil de creer en esos días en que el caos era lo que gobernaba el mundo, independiente de la falsa imagen de control que el Ministerio pregonaba.

Lord Voldemort era una fuerza más poderosa aún que el fuego, y por más que intentaran controlarlo, por más que pretendieran reducir su poder, el único modo de acabar con él era destruirlo, y, para destruirlo sólo había un camino.

No era tanto la destrucción de los Horcruxes lo que preocupaba al ex profesor de pociones- estaba seguro de que la muerte de Nagini resolvería ese problema- si no lo que vendría después de ello… La parte que dependería de Harry Potter.

¿Tendría el muchacho el valor necesario para tomar en aquella historia el papel que le correspondía? ¿Aceptaría su destino cuando lo comprendiera? ¿Tendría él oportunidad algún día de revelarle la verdad que sólo Dumbledore y él sabían? Y aunque así fuera… ¿Sería eso suficiente?

Su mirada volvió a las llamas que danzaban en la chimenea, trayendo consigo el recuerdo de los cabellos de Lily. Ella había entregado su vida por su hijo. ¿Cómo podía él aceptar que fuese en vano? ¿Cómo podía él aceptar ser portador de la noticia fatal? La destrucción de Lord Voldemort, que el hijo de Lily tan incansablemente buscaba, venía asida de la mano de la muerte del chico. ¿Sería Harry Potter capaz de aceptar esa verdad?

¡Si tan solo hubiese alguna forma de evitarlo! ¡Si tan solo hubiese algo que él pudiera hacer para saldar su deuda con Lily! Los ojos del hombre se cerraron, perdidos en el recuerdo de los errores pasados, pero ni una sola lágrima mojó su rostro. Él mismo se había autoimpuesto no volver a llorar jamás. No merecía el tibio consuelo de las lágrimas, como tampoco merecería jamás el perdón. No importaba lo que Dumbledore hubiese pensado, nada de lo que él hiciera podría traer consigo el ansiado perdón de ella, de Lily, porque, por su culpa, ella ya no existía.

-HP-

Harry no había podido conciliar el sueño más que por escasos instantes, siempre temeroso de que Lord Voldemort aprovechara aquel indefenso estado para invadir sus pensamientos. Las ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos eran prueba de ello. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar así? Se suponía que, con el Ministerio en su poder, la Orden del Fenix estaba en ventaja, pero Harry sabía que no era cierto, de lo contrario, no sería necesario mantenerse escondido y expectante. No habría necesidad de vivir encerrados y amedrentados por algún inesperado ataque del Señor Oscuro. Era Voldemort quien tenía la ventaja. Era él quien llevaba las de ganar. ¿Para qué engañarse? Incluso si lograban destruir cada uno de los Horcruxes, ¿qué garantías tenía él de vencer al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos? ¿Qué posibilidad podía tener él sobre alguien que podía invadir sus pensamientos y adelantarse a sus planes frente al menor descuido? ¡Si tan solo hubiese aprovechado mejor las lecciones de Oclumencia de Snape!

El suave calor de la mano de Ginny sobre su hombro lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y se giró a ella disimulando poco su turbación.

- ¿Te asusté?- preguntó la joven, con sus ojos marrones destacando maravillosamente en su rostro pecoso. No había más que un año de diferencia entre ambos, y, sin embargo, la hermana menor de los Weasley se le antojaba a Harry como una niña inocente que no podía quedar desprotegida. Había dado muestras de bravura en más de una ocasión, era cierto; pero, ¿sería eso suficiente para lo que les esperaba?

Una de sus manos viajó al rostro de ella y se inclinó a besarla. El calor de sus labios tenía el mágico efecto de tranquilizarlo, un placer escaso en esos tiempos oscuros.

- Si Ron regresa y nos descubre, no le va a gustar encontrarnos así…- susurró él abrazándose al cuerpo de ella.

- Dudo que le importe… Mientras venía hasta aquí lo he visto besándose con Greengrass. ¡Hay que ver el espectáculo que daban!- Harry separó los labios para decir algo, pero la noticia, de algún modo, no lo sorprendía.- Si mamá los encuentra, el sermón que se llevarán será de los largos.

- ¿No te parece extraño?

- ¿Lo de Ron con Daphne? No tanto como lo de Hermione…- Harry alzó una ceja ante aquel comentario, aún sabiendo a lo que aludía Ginny.- Ya sabes… El factor "mortífago arrogante, mejor conocido como Hurón".- la pelirroja no fue consciente de la sombría expresión que se dibujó en el rostro de Harry.- Anoche ni siquiera ha llegado a dormir y creo que es obvio donde ha pasado la noche ahora que Nott no está. No quiero ni pensar en lo que ha ocurrido ¿De qué te ríes?

- Pareces una vieja santurrona…- Ginny separó los labios para protestar, pero Harry aprovechó para volver a besarla.- Tú y yo estamos solos aquí también y no por eso ha pasado nada terrible.

- Eso es porque tú eres un caballero, pero él es Malfoy… ¿Sabes el tipo de cosas que se decían de él en Hogwarts?

- ¿Debería saberlo?

- Cómo sea… el problema es que ella me preocupa… Tú mismo has dicho que no deben estar juntos.

Y era cierto. Harry Potter sabía bien que había razones por las cuales no debían estar juntos, y, sin embargo, ¿no era él en cierto modo el culpable de aquello? Si tan solo hubiese alguna forma de lograr que ninguno de los dos supiera nunca lo que Harry sabía, tal vez entonces, aquella relación no sería del todo terrible. Tal vez entonces, algo así podría resultar. Pero ¿era posible guardar para siempre un secreto así?

-HP-

La idea de despertarse solo en la habitación no fue algo que agradara a Draco Malfoy. Para empeorar las cosas, lo había hecho dos horas más tarde de lo que solía permitirse, lo que significaba que para poder desayunar, tendría que enfrentarse a la comitiva de Gryffindors bulliciosos que plagaban la cocina a esa hora.

¡Si tan solo pudiera contar con el elfo doméstico de Theodore, como lo venía haciendo hasta entonces, no tendría que interactuar con los demás jamás! Pero con Nott lejos, y teniendo el elfo por él- sin que Draco comprendiera la causa- una notoria repulsión, difícilmente podría contar con su ayuda para abastecerse de lo necesario. Era una suerte que entre su ropa y la de Nott contara con vestimenta para varios meses, pues lo último que necesitaba en el mundo era terminar usando los horrendos tejidos multicolores de que hacían gala los Weasleys.

¡Pensar que hubo un tiempo en que los alimentos y las vestimentas no eran tema en su vida! Tenía al menos cinco elfos trabajando para su familia, lo que aseguraba que nada de eso fuese una preocupación. Pero esto fue, por supuesto, antes de que Lord Voldemort se asentara en su Mansión, y considerara a las serviciales criaturas como un riesgo para sus planes. _"Su magia escapa a las normas que rigen la nuestra, lo que los hace incontrolables…"_- había dicho la serpiente antes de obligar a su madre a acabar con ellos. Draco aún recordaba la resignada expresión en los ojos de las criaturas antes de que el rayo verde los impactara. Incluso a morir estaban dispuestos si era lo que sus amos querían. Narcisa, después de eso, no salió de su cuarto en varios días.

Los golpes que llamaron a la puerta lo trajeron de regreso y apresuradamente se colocó la camisa y terminó de abrochar el pantalón, creyendo que aquello sería un nuevo requerimiento de Lupin. Extrañamente, no esperaba encontrarse ahí a Hermione Granger.

- Te traje algo- se apresuró a decir Hermione luego de escabullirse hasta el interior de la habitación sin esperar respuesta. Draco cerró la puerta tras ella y se limitó a contemplarla un largo instante sin responder, mientras ella dejaba sobre la cama una manzana, una botella de jugo de calabaza y un envoltorio que parecía contener tostadas. Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en los labios de Malfoy ante la ingenuidad de aquel gesto inesperado y las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de rojo al comprender cómo aquello podría malinterpretarse como un gesto amoroso, cuando en realidad era algo que ella habría hecho por cualquiera. ¿Verdad? - Pensé que si no rescataba algo te quedarías sin comer…- dijo rápidamente, ocultando mal su incomodidad ante la arrogante sonrisa del rubio- Ya sabes cómo son aquí cuando se trata de comida y…- Draco caminaba hacia ella con aquella expresión de suficiencia que ella odiaba.- No creas que tiene algo que ver con lo de anoche… es sólo que…- pero él no la dejó terminar. Apoderándose del rostro de ella con sus manos, la besó, en un modo posesivo y mucho más prolongado de lo que lo había hecho nunca.

- No hay duda, Granger…- dijo cuando sus labios se separaron, aunque sin dejar de mirarla- Eres el mejor elfo doméstico que un mago podría desear.- Y río. Hermione contempló con incredulidad y creciente furia el modo en que él se burlaba de ella y debió apretar los puños para no ceder al impulso de golpearlo. Pero incluso así, riendo a costa suya, el muy maldito lucía increíblemente bello.

- Supongo que un simple "gracias" era mucho pedir.- alegó ella, soltándose de su agarre. Draco se dejó caer sobre la cama apoyándose en uno de sus codos, mientras cogía la manzana.

- Te equivocas… Estoy increíblemente agradecido…- dio un mordisco a la fruta mientras ella lo observaba con los brazos cruzados, aparentando una molestia que no estaba segura de sentir.- Aunque no por la comida precisamente.- Y le guiñó un ojo. Los colores subieron a las mejillas de Hermione al comprender a lo que aludía y Draco pensó que aquella expresión era en verdad encantadora.

- Me alegro que te gustara, porque no se volverá a repetir.- ¿De dónde había sacado valor para decir aquello? Se preguntaba mientras el rubio se inclinaba hacia adelante, apoyando los antebrazos sobre sus piernas y la observaba con los ojos más seductores que ella había visto nunca. Quizá su arrogancia era parte de su encanto, pensó Hermione.

- ¿Segura? Debo decir que es en verdad una lástima, pues lo de anoche me pareció verdaderamente agradable y, aunque está mal que yo lo diga, estoy seguro que a ti no te desagradó en lo absoluto.- Y volvió a morder la manzana.

- ¿Estás muy seguro de ti mismo, verdad? Supongo que Parkinson se encargó de dejarte el ego por las nubes.

- ¿Pansy?- Alzó una ceja con incredulidad- Definitivamente un mal ejemplo. Puede que ella fantaseara conmigo, y puede incluso que yo fuera el culpable al no dejarle las cosas claras, pero te aseguro que lo de anoche fue más lejos de lo que yo jamás llegué con ella.

- Perdona mi incredulidad, Malfoy, pero si algo era evidente en Hogwarts, era el amor casi incondicional que Parkinson te profesaba.

- Estaba al tanto de ello y me aprovechaba de las ventajas que eso tenía, como buen Slytherin. Pero eso no cambiaba las cosas.- Bebió de la botella de jugo de calabaza con una confianza que hizo a Hermione pensar que envenenarlo sería muy fácil- Parkinson era intocable.

- ¿Y por qué, si se puede saber?

- Zabini tenía sus ojos puestos en ella.- Hermione lo observó incrédula.- Contrario a lo que ustedes Gryffindors piensan, la lealtad si existe entre los Slytherin… Bueno… Entre algunos.- y volvió a beber.

Hermione lo observaba extrañamente sorprendida. Siempre había pensado que era con Crabbe y Goyle, sus eternos guardaespaldas, con quienes Draco Malfoy había sido algo similar a un amigo. Pero el modo despectivo en que solía referirse a ellos, daba a pensar que el concepto de amistad era algo menospreciado en la casa de las serpientes. Sin embargo ahora, analizando los últimos meses transcurridos, Hermione no podía dejar de notar que la amistad entre los Slytherin no era tan distinta a lo que ella conocía, solo que se cuidaban en no dar muestras de ella. ¿No había hecho lo posible por ayudar a Nott, como ella lo habría hecho por Ron o Harry? ¿No le confesaba ahora que, como ella había sospechado desde antes, Zabini había sido entre todos, un amigo cercano? Pero ahora Zabini había tomado la marca, mientras él se había convertido en un traidor. ¿Sería ese pensamiento lo que ensombrecía su semblante?

- Debió ser difícil…- soltó Hermione de pronto. Draco clavó en ella sus ojos, expectante.- Dejar a los tuyos…- aclaró ella. El dio un último sorbo a la botella antes de dejarla vacía sobre la mesa de noche.

- No tuve mucha elección.- se puso de pie.

- Y… ¿de haberla tenido?- Draco caminaba hacia ella con la mirada muy fija en sus ojos y su expresión ilegible.

- ¿Importa acaso?- tomó una de las manos de ella dibujando círculos en su palma con el pulgar. La sensación hizo estremecer a la joven.

- A mí sí me importa.- sus ojos grises recorrían su rostro con cierta molestia.- Necesito saber si…

- No lo hagas.- su voz sonó brusca, imponente.- No comiences a hacer preguntas cuyas respuestas no quieres oír. ¿Por qué no dejarlo así?- su mano subió al rostro de ella y se deslizó por su mejilla, por su oreja, por su nuca, y la atrajo hacia él hasta que sus frentes estuvieron unidas.- ¿No fue agradable acaso lo de anoche?- su otra mano descendió por su espalda y luego más abajo.- A mí me gustó y estoy seguro que a ti también. ¿Para qué complicarlo con interrogantes sin sentido?

- Porque necesito saberlo.- ¿Habría él notado la desesperación en su voz? El extraño cambio en su expresión, la seriedad que se apoderó de su rostro, daban a entender que sí. Y entonces, para su mayor tormento, las palabras salieron de su boca.

- Yo no te amo, Granger… Te entregaste a mi sabiéndolo.- ella intentó separarse de él como por reflejo, pero Draco mantuvo el agarre sobre ella acercándola aún más a él.- No importa cuántas veces repitas esa pregunta, la respuesta seguirá siendo la misma, ¿entiendes? Yo no te…

El golpe que impactó en su mejilla lo tomó por sorpresa. Había visto la furia en el rostro de Hermione, había notado el modo en que el cuerpo de ella se tensaba, pero no esperaba la bofetada. Llevó su mano a la cara para comprobar que ardía, pero sin despegar los ojos de ella.

- ¿Qué esperas para huir?- preguntó Draco con una sonrisa sarcástica.- ¿No es lo que haces siempre? Y luego volverás en este jodido circulo vicioso en que primero te haces la ofendida y luego me buscas, haya amor o no de por medio, porque tú _también_ detestas estar sola…- para cuando comprendió lo que había dicho ya era demasiado tarde. Las últimas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Hermione como una confesión inesperada.

Él lo sabía- comprendió Hermione entonces- sabía que ella se sentía sola, algo que ella raras veces se confesaba a sí misma. Y recién ahora que lo oía de la boca de él, su soledad le parecía más real que nunca. Ella estaba sola. Pero no era eso lo que obligó a ambos a guardar silencio, sino la confesión que aquel "también" traía consigo. Draco Malfoy "también" se sentía solo, y aunque ella se lo había planteado muchas veces, era la primera vez que él lo confesaba y sin saber por qué, ella pensó que- la amara o no- algo debía confiar en ella como para dejar escapar tan libremente una confesión así, él, que tanto esmero ponía en mostrar un corazón de hielo.

¿Sería precisamente esa soledad la que los unía? El sentirse en cierto modo ajenos a los demás, cada uno a su manera, había tejido inadvertidamente un vínculo que no era fácil de romper. ¡Bien lo sabía ella! Pero, ¿sería eso suficiente? Habría querido preguntarlo, habría querido decir lo que pensaba y que él la oyera, pero el sonido de golpes contra la puerta la detuvo.

- Malfoy… Necesito que hablemos.- Era la voz de Harry. La incredulidad se hizo manifiesta en el rostro de Draco que caminó hasta la puerta, aunque sin quitar sus ojos de Hermione.

- ¿Qué quieres?- curiosamente para Hermione, Harry no pareció muy sorprendido de encontrarla ahí, lo que hizo que ella intentara justificarse, pero Draco la detuvo en su empeño.- No es por ti que está aquí, Granger.- era en Harry en quien Draco tenía sus ojos clavados ahora.- ¿verdad, Potter?

- No, pero ella puede quedarse…- Los ojos del "Elegido" no se habían despegado de los de Draco en ningún momento. Parecía que lo que estaba a punto de decir había sido producto de una intensa reflexión, con cuyo resultado no estaba muy conforme.- Necesito que me ayudes…

- ¿Y en qué, si se puede saber, el gran "Harry Potter" puede necesitar la ayuda de un mortífago?- seguramente el sarcasmo de su pregunta pretendía irritar a Harry, pero Hermione vio que el "elegido" no se dejó afectar.

- Necesito que me ayudes a cerrar mis pensamientos… Necesito que me enseñes lo que sepas de Oclumencia.

- Creí que no me querías hurgando por tu cabeza…- sonrió Draco, recordando la última discusión que habían tenido ambos al respecto y el modo tajante en que Harry se había negado a practicar con él.- ¿Ya no te importa acaso que remueva el polvo en esa sucia cabeza tuya?

- Creeme, Malfoy…- curiosamente, la sonrisa que Harry esbozó en ese instante le recordó a Hermione la del propio Malfoy.- He tomado mis resguardos.

Y Hermione recordó la existencia de los Pensaderos. ¿Sería ahí donde Harry había protegido sus recuerdos? Y si así era… ¿Qué era lo que tan insistentemente quería proteger de Malfoy?

-HP-

Theodore Nott presentía que algo no andaba bien. La sonrisa de Xenophilius Lovegood era demasiado amable, demasiado esperanzadora. No era la reacción normal en un hombre que ve a su hija exponer su vida por un prófugo de Azkaban. Pero Luna confiaba en él y le había pedido a él que confiara.

- Gilbert los estará esperando en Luxemburgo.- seguía el hombre, mientras los conducía a paso rápido entre la muchedumbre que plagaba la estación de trenes.- Le he explicado toda la situación y apenas lleguen allá, él los conducirá hasta un lugar seguro. Ya lo ha hecho con otros viejos amigos y con gran éxito. ¿Recuerdas a Cassandra Nightingale, Luna? ¿La chica que se colaba por los naranjales de nuestro patio cuando eras niña? El bueno de Gilbert la ha mantenido oculta junto a su familia todo este tiempo… Es del tipo de magos que tienen muchos contactos…- ¿a qué venía tanta explicación? Theodore no podía dejar de preguntarse.-, siempre dispuesto a ayudar… ¡OH! Este es el andén: el número ocho.- dijo, apuntando al letrero que se desplegaba sobre sus cabezas. Frente a ellos, los pasajeros recién llegados comenzaban a decender del tren.- ¿No quieren beber algo antes de irse?- y miró su reloj, por veinteava vez esa mañana, con lo que Theodore, por reflejo, apretó la mano de Luna más fuerte que de costumbre, pero la joven no supo interpretar su advertencia.

- ¿Crees que podríamos tomar algo, Theodore?- preguntó girando hacia él su rostro, con la ingenuidad que la caracterizaba pintada ahí. ¿Sería en verdad el padre de Luna así de raro todo el tiempo? ¿O es que Luna, en su costumbre de ver solo buenas intenciones en aquellos a quienes amaba, no era capaz de advertir el peligro?

- ¡Claro que pueden, Luna! El tren tardará al menos unos diez minutos en salir…- siguió el hombre, tirando del brazo de ella con cierta insistencia.- Seguro que Theodore podrá ubicar los asientos mientras tú y yo vamos por algo para…

- ¿Por qué no podemos ir los tres?- preguntó la joven de pronto y los labios de Xenophilius se separaron para responder algo, pero no parecía seguro de qué decir. La desesperación de quien lucha contra el tiempo estaba plasmada en su rostro, y entonces, Theodore Nott no tuvo duda de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

- Tu padre tiene razón, Luna…- su voz era anodina y sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Xenophilius. Quería que él supiera que lo sabía, y el rostro horrorizado del hombre le dio a entender que así era.- Debes ir con él.- y tomando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos la besó, con un arrojo que rara vez se había permitido, mientras planeaba como desaparecer rápidamente antes que los hombres del Ministerio llegaran.

Luna contempló su rostro con preocupación. Había notado el sabor a despedida en aquel beso y aquello sin duda la había intranquilizado.

- Debo irme ahora, Luna,- le dijo aún sosteniendo su rostro- pero volveré. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?- Y ella asintió. Aún con el horror pintado en su pálida expresión, confiaba en él. En que debía irse, en que volvería.

Sin despegar los ojos de ella, hizo girar la varita en torno suyo y Luna vio su rostro transformarse en aire.

- ¿A dónde se ha ido?- preguntó su padre junto a ella, sin ocultar su pánico.- ¡Por Merlín, Luna! Debemos irnos…

A escasos metros de ellos, Theodore Nott, sin resistir el deseo de mirar la partida de Luna desde lejos, observó como la joven rechazaba el brazo de su padre y le reclamaba algo al comprender lo que acabada de ocurrir. Vio como el hombre intentaba tranquilizarla y la instaba a salir de ahí, y vio también a los hombres del Ministerio llegar junto a ellos y preguntar por él… Solo que, como comprendió entonces, no era un hombre del Ministerio el que amenazaba a Luna con su varita. Era más bien un muchacho, poco mayor que él mismo, al que Theodore recordaba bien. Su corazón latió a mil por hora al comprender que los recién llegados eran mortífagos.

- ¡Dijiste que Nott estaría aquí!- gritó uno de ellos a Xenophilius, que aterrorizado, intentaba interponerse entre el mortífago y su hija.

- Y estaba, ¡les juro que estaba aquí! Pero algo debió ver y…

- ¿Cómo pudiste, papá?- gritaba Luna a sus espaldas, sostenida por la cintura por el segundo recién llegado. Ante los gritos, los muggles que los rodeaban habían apresurado el paso y se alejaban de la escena con desconcierto.

- ¿Qué no es ella la rubia amiga de Potter?

- ¡NO!- gritó Xenophilius.- Ella no era parte del trat…

- _¡PETRIFICUS!- _el ruido del cuerpo del hombre al caer inmóvil sobre el piso, fue seguido por el grito de Luna al ser jalada por los cabellos.- Veníamos por un traidor, pero no creo que el Señor Oscuro se lamente si en su lugar llevamos una carnada para Potter…

- ¡Suéltala, Flint! Es a mí a quien buscas…- gritó Theodore. Su varita apuntaba al mortífago que sostenía a Luna, en quien, pese a la fea cicatriz que surcaba su rostro, Theodore aún podía reconocer el rostro de Graham Montague.

- ¡Y el traidor aparece a rescatar a su nueva amiga!- se burló Marcus Flint mostrando sus largos dientes al reír.- Siempre tuviste predilección por las rubias, ¿no?

- ¿Aún molesto por lo de Greengrass?- intentó bromear Theodore, mientras pensaba desesperadamente en algún modo de sacar a Luna de ahí, por lo que no fue muy conciente del modo en que los ojos de Marcus, de gris oscuro, pasaron a ser negros.

- ¿Cómo está esa perra? Supe que te siguió hasta el agujero donde te escondías.

- ¡Así es!- Theodore curvó sus labios en una sonrisa fría. Necesitaba irritar a Marcus, distraerlo, hacer que la rabia lo dominara para tener alguna oportunidad de liberar a Luna. Montague, al parecer, seguía teniendo el intelecto de un Troll, por lo que no haría nada mientras Flint no se lo ordenara.- Daphne y yo hemos tenido divertidísimas tardes acordándonos de ti. Seguro recuerdas el gusto morboso que tiene por hablar de bestias feas.- Pero el mortífago no reaccionó en el modo que Theodore esperaba. Lamentablemente, el antiguo capitán del equipo de Slytherin, había aprendido a controlar la ira que lo caracterizaba en Hogwarts.

- Veo que has cultivado el arte de la palabra, Nott.- sonrió Flint- Hasta donde recuerdo, antes te limitabas a celebrar callado las imbecilidades de Malfoy…

- ¿Aún lo odias? Y yo creyendo que al quitarte a Greengrass había desplazado a Draco de su sitial en tu lista.

- No te preocupes, Nott. Tu ocupas el segundo lugar.- y sin despegar los ojos de Theodore, alzó su varita en dirección a Luna- Ahora… ¿vendrás con nosotros por las buenas, o tendré que gastar un par de hechizos en ella? ¡Suelta la varita!- Theodore obedeció, aprovechando el instante en que Flint se inclinó confiado en busca de ella, para fijar sus ojos en Montague y en el conjuro que intentaba invocar hacía rato.

Marcus Flint solo se percató de su error al escuchar el grito de su compañero que, soltando a Luna al llevarse las manos a los ojos, comprobaba como la sangre brotaba de ellos y de su boca, y sus oídos, y de cada agujero de su cuerpo. Flint lanzó la maldición _Criciatus_ sobre Theodore, a fin de detener el conjuro, pero para cuando el dolor obligó a Nott a cortar el contacto visual con Montague, para caer sobre sus rodillas, ya era demasiado tarde. El cuerpo del mortífago convulsionó un par de veces en el suelo mientras en torno a él se dibujaba un charco de sangre, para terminar como un cadáver: inmóvil y en silencio.

- Magia sin varita…- masculló Flint, sin dejar de apuntar a Nott, que desde el suelo, observaba como Luna, aún temblorosa, se escabullía en busca de la varita que Montague había dejado caer.- Había olvidado tu particular talento con los no verbales…- Luna apuntó la varita en dirección al mortífago- Un error que no volveré a…¡_APNEAMORTIS_!

Las manos de Luna viajaron a su propio cuello por reflejo al sentir la falta de aire y la fatiga apoderándose de ella, imposibilitándole conjurar ningún hechizo y obligándola a caer de rodillas ante los aterrados ojos de Theodore, quien, aprovechando la distracción de Flint, intentó alcanzar la varita arrojada sobre el suelo. Pero Marcus fue más rápido.

- ¡_CRUCIO_!- el dolor, otra vez, sumado a la desesperación de ver los párpados de Luna cerrarse, le impedían pensar en nada, ni mucho menos conjurar hechizo alguno. El maldito de Flint seguro lo sabía.- No seas estúpido, Nott. Si aceptas venir conmigo por las buenas, ella no tiene porqué morir. Tú sabes cómo funciona el hechizo. Apenas yo desaparezca ya no podré controlarlo y ella volverá a respirar. Pero si persistes en tu empeño de hacer las cosas difíciles, ambos veremos como muere asfixiada y luego te llevaré ante el Señor Oscuro aunque sea como un cadáver.

En medio del dolor, Theodore recordó la frase que había oído decir a Lord Voldemort a modo de advertencia: "_El amor nos hace débiles_"… Pero curiosamente, en ese instante en que aquella frase debió tener para él más sentido que nunca, pensó que el mago oscuro era un idiota, pues despreciaba aquello que le habría permitido alcanzar la inmortalidad que tanto anhelaba. Porque él, al haber amado, viviría más allá de su muerte, en ese ser que crecía dentro de Luna, que era una parte suya también. Nunca, como entonces, comprendió Theodore Nott tan bien el poder de aquel sentimiento que Luna Lovegood le había dado a conocer.

- Entonces… ¿Te irás conmigo por las buenas?- preguntó Flint, y la joven, en los escasos segundos que le quedaban antes de sucumbir a la asfixia, creyó advertir en el rostro de Theodore una sonrisa. El joven movió su cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento, sin despegar sus ojos de ella, en el mismo instante en que Luna caía en la inconciencia.

-Fin del Capítulo 12-

¿Ya me odian? ¿Si? ¿No? Y eso que aún no viene lo peor…

Si dejé pasar algún error en la corrección, les ruego me lo hagan llegar para modificarlo. La verdad es que no tuve tiempo de releerlo.

Cariños a todos.

Alex.


	13. Chapter 13:LA TUMBA SIN NOMBRE

**FIC NOMINADO A LOS DRAMIONE AWARDS 2011 EN CATEGORÍAS MEJOR FIC, MEJOR DRAMA Y MEJOR PAREJA SECUNDARIA** (HARRY-GINNY) Al final de este capitulo está el link, para quienes quieran votar! Hay hartos fic super buenos, entre ellos "Siguiéndola" de ILSly, que se los recomiendo 100%, y "Wanted" de Jos Black.

**Recordatorio: Personajes de Rowling… ¿Es necesario recordarlo?**

**Advertencia: Rated M**

**Capítulo 13: LA TUMBA SIN NOMBRE**

"_**Aquí reposa el hijo de Menesaicmos, el bello Kleoltes; al pasar detente y llora su destino: la muerte lo encontró cuando apenas comenzaba a amar."**_

EPITAFIO GRIEGO, siglo VI ac.

A Remus Lupin le incomodaba mirar aquellos ojos azules, tan parecidos a los del antiguo director de Hogwarts, pero que pertenecían a alguien tan distinto. Dudas no existían respecto a la fidelidad de Aberford Dumbledore a la causa, y era cierto también que, a su manera, los había estado ayudando todo ese tiempo e incluso protegiendo al "Elegido" a la distancia. Pero cierto resentimiento existía en el anciano que le impedía tener en estima a cualquiera que hubiese admirado al que fuera su hermano. Lupin podía adivinar ya una historia detrás de aquella mueca de desagrado que se formaba en su rostro cada vez que se invocaba con nostalgia el nombre de Albus, pero en tiempos como aquel, era una historia que no tenía tiempo de explorar.

El silencio entre ambos se había prolongado ya por bastante tiempo, cuando la encapuchada figura de Snape hizo su aparición por detrás del cuadro encantado. Un frío intercambio de miradas fue todo lo que hubo entre él y el viejo, antes que Aberford saliera del lugar en silencio, como acostumbraba hacerlo cada vez que una reunión entre aquellos personajes se había dado en el escondido salón de su casa. No había mucho que decir cuando los tres estaban concientes de que, aunque ninguno de ellos agradaba al otro, era solo entre ellos que podían confiar, porque los unía algo más grande que sus diferencias: el firme deseo de destruir a Lord Voldemort.

- Asumo que el mensaje fue recibido…- dijo Snape con la voz más fría que nunca, clavando sus ojos negros en Lupin, quien asintió en silencio. El reproche era evidente en sus palabras y Remus sintió la necesidad de decir algo, lo que fuera, de disculparse, pues sabía que Theodore Nott había muerto por su culpa; sabía que de haber puesto al descubierto a Percy como Snape le pidió que lo hiciera, o de tan solo haber previsto que Hermione intentaría liberarlo, quizá entonces Severus Snape podría haber llegado a él antes que los otros mortífagos y el chico seguiría con vida.- Entiendes que Weasley no parará, ¿verdad?

- No dejaré que ocurra otra vez.- Snape bufó con sarcasmo.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que lo harás? Dijiste que necesitabas tiempo para descubrirlo ante los otros, y le ha costado la vida a Theodore Nott.

- No es tan fácil como…

- Estás seguro que no expondrá a Potter ni a sus preciados amigos, ¿verdad? Por eso no te importa…

- No tengo pruebas, Snape…- su rostro reflejaba su impotencia.

- ¿Quién más debe morir para que las encuentres?- Rabia. Eso era lo que había en su voz.- Crees que entregará a Draco antes que al resto, ¿no es así?

- Tú sabes que yo…

- Supongo que no es una pérdida tan terrible para ustedes. De todos modos, si esto termina, lo enviarán de regreso a Azkaban…

- Snape, yo no…

- Pero déjame recordarte que el Señor Oscuro está al tanto de por qué no pudo matar a Draco esa noche… Sabe que él es el verdadero dueño de la Varita de Sauco, y sabe también, que matándolo a él la varita acabará en sus manos tarde o temprano y que entonces, tu querido Harry Potter no tendrá ninguna oportunidad.- un largo silencio siguió a aquellas palabras, y la mirada de Lupin viajó a algún punto inexistente en el piso.

Claro que sabía lo de la varita de Sauco. Tras oírlo de Olivander, el mismo Harry se lo había dicho, y era la razón por la cual habían sacado a Malfoy de Azkaban. Para Voldemort, Draco Malfoy era su pase a obtener la varita y era por eso, estaba seguro, que Percy Weasley había puesto tanto empeño en quitarle la protección de la Orden; lo peor es que no había dudas de que volvería a intentarlo.

Lo triste de todo es que Lupin no creía que Percy supiera realmente las consecuencias que traería consigo el exponer al rubio.

- ¿Hay noticias de algún nuevo Horcrux?- intentó cambiar el tema, pero la ira en los ojos de Snape no desapareció.

- La serpiente es el único que queda.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Desde que destruimos el último no se separa de ella en ningún momento.

- Pero… ¿Por qué no crear otro entonces? Tiempo ha tenido para hacerlo y…

- Porque menosprecia a Potter y confía en que acabará con él muy pronto. No puedo estar seguro pero… creo que ya todo está planeado.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Bellatrix…- escupió el nombre con asco.- Está particularmente feliz estos días… y por el modo en que me mira, sé que me oculta algo…

- ¿Crees que ella sepa que tú…?

- Siempre lo ha sospechado… pero si pudiera probarlo ya lo habría hecho… - una nueva pausa se suscitó entre ambos, mientras Remus Lupin pensaba en que nunca había dado suficiente crédito al valor de Snape. Todos se arriesgaban, era cierto, pero el papel de Snape en aquello lo exponía a consecuencias atroces.

- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Si le explicamos a Harry lo que realmente ocurrió, yo sé que él…

- Aún no es el momento…- ¿lo sería alguna vez? Era la silenciosa pregunta que se hacían ambos.- Debo irme.- dijo poniéndose de pie, no sin antes depositar sobre la mesa un papel doblado que deslizó hasta las manos de Lupin, quien lo abrió para leer las dos líneas que describían una dirección.

- ¿Brentwood?- preguntó sin comprender.

- Abajo está el lugar exacto…- Lupin exploró sus ojos negros en busca de una respuesta, para descubrir ahí una expresión que no le había visto antes: dolor. Recién entonces comprendió.- No he podido dejarlo donde estaba…- Su voz sonaba más lenta que nunca, quizá para evitar quebrarse, y el licántropo se dio cuenta, por primera vez quizá, que Severus Snape no era muy distinto a él mismo. Lo demostrara o no, también a él le dolía la muerte de los suyos; y Theodore Nott, ya fuera por ser un Slytherin, o porque lo vio crecer, había sido uno de los suyos.- Entiérralo bajo otro nombre… El Señor Oscuro jamás debe enterarse que han dado con su cuerpo o sabría quien lo ha traicionado… ¿entiendes?- Lupin asintió en silencio mientras veía al hombre caminar de regreso hasta el retrato y se preguntaba si algún día tendrían oportunidad de regresar los nombres a todos los muertos de esa guerra. Vio cómo Snape se giraba hacia él una última vez para lanzar lo que parecía una amenaza - Si el próximo cadáver que debo entregar es el de Draco…- Pero Remus no lo dejó terminar.

- Lo sé, Snape… Lo sé.

- HP-

Hermione sintió su estómago revolverse cuando Tonks le dio la noticia. Según decía, Xenophilius Lovegood fue el culpable, al aceptar el trato de los mortífagos, creyendo que con esto pondría a salvo a su hija. No estaba al tanto, según dijeron, del embarazo de la joven, por lo que no podía imaginar el daño que provocaba con su decisión hasta que fue muy tarde.

Sin embargo, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar que parte de la culpa era suya. Que de no ser por ella y su "acto heroico", Lupin habría tenido oportunidad de poner a Theodore Nott a salvo y ahora no estaría en manos de los mortífagos.

- Los aurores fueron al mismo San Mungo para interrogar a Luna,- explicaba Tonks- pues creen que ahora que Nott ha vuelto con ellos, podría dar información que nos perjudique, de modo que a su padre no le quedó más opción que traerla aquí… Bueno, eso y que Luna no ha vuelto a hablarle desde entonces.

Hermione notó como Dean Thomas apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos lucieron pálidos en su piel oscura. En el último tiempo, ella apenas había sido conciente de la existencia de Dean, hasta ahora en que notaba la preocupación en su rostro y recordaba el dolor reflejado en su expresión minutos antes, cuando, habiendo subido a Luna hasta su cuarto, quedó a todos claro que aquel mudo espectro de cabellos rubios y mirada ausente, ya no era la misma Luna.

- ¡Maldito Nott!- exclamó Dean de pronto, golpeando la mesa, y logrando con ello que Ginny, a su lado, saltara sobre su silla ante la violenta acción.- Todo esto es culpa suya.- Hermione separó los labios para decir algo en defensa del aludido, pero volvió a cerrarlos, pensando que Dean no entendería razones.

- No lo sé, Dean…- susurró Tonks.- Al parecer él se dejó atrapar para salvarla a ella.

- ¿Quién se dejó atrapar?- preguntó la voz de Daphne, quien llegaba al comedor, seguida de cerca por Ron. Ambos lucían una jovial sonrisa en sus rostros, como si llegaran de compartir una broma, y Hermione sintió el maligno deseo de envidiar la felicidad que irradiaban esos dos.

Sin embargo, apenas la noticia de la captura de Nott salía de los labios de Ginny, el rostro de Daphne se demudaba por completo, transformándose en una expresión que Hermione no creía haberle visto nunca. No era la urgencia de un pronto rescate, como había ocurrido cuando Theodore fue llevado a Azkaban; lo que dejaba ver su expresión ausente, era la más terrible desesperanza, lo que llevó a Hermione a preguntarse si no sería que, como ella, Daphne creía que esta vez no había ilusiones de un rescate. Esta vez, la vida de Nott estaba en manos de aquellos a los que había traicionado, y ambas sabían de la promesa de un castigo ejemplar.

La rubia pestañó un par de veces, y Ginny aún no terminaba de contar cómo Luna había sido traída de regreso por su padre, ni del modo lamentable en que se encontraba o de la sorpresa de su embarazo, cuando Daphne dio la vuelta sin esperar a nadie, sin mirar siquiera a Ron, para salir del lugar.

Por todos era sabido el tipo de lazo que había unido a la rubia con Theodore Nott, antes de Luna, y Hermione se preguntaba si no sería eso precisamente lo que provocaba los celos que se adivinaban en el rostro de Ronald Weasley. Aunque él se quedó ahí, aún después que Daphne hubiese salido, por el modo en que apretaba los puños Hermione podía descifrar el curso que tomaban sus pensamientos.

- No es lo que crees, Ron.- dijo, cuando los demás habían dejado el comedor, colocando su mano sobre la mano empuñada de su amigo. Él giró hacia ella sus ojos azules, pero no dijo nada, como si no quisiera detenerla. Como si comprendiera la explicación que Hermione le ofrecía y la necesitara más que nunca.- Está así porque cree que _su amigo _ha muerto.

- Su "amigo"…- repitió Ron, con ironía triste.

- Si algo te ocurriera a ti o a Harry, yo no estaría diferente…

- Me gustaría creerlo, Hermione. Pero a veces es tan…- gruñó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza- Es tan difícil.

- Realmente te gusta, ¿verdad?

- Es inútil negarlo, ¿no?- sonrió él, rascándose la cabeza en expresión graciosa, lo que hizo a Hermione sonreír también pensando que parecía menos tenso.

- No puedo decir que me agrade tu elección, pero…

- ¡Ey! A mi tampoco me agrada Malfoy, y no he dicho nada…- reclamó Ron, haciendo que los colores subieran al rostro de ella. ¿Habría sido Greengrass quien se lo dijo? ¿O era tan evidente que entre ella y el rubio había "algo"? Por un instante, deseó que Ron volviera a pensar en Daphne y en Nott, si con ello lograba desviar la atención de su relación con Draco.

- No quiero hablar de eso.- se limitó a decir, ocultando la mirada y un largo instante de silencio siguió a aquello, mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos y se recogía en su silla, y él la observaba con la crítica plasmada en sus ojos.

- ¿Recuerdas que es un mortífago, verdad?- Ron sonó entonces mucho más serio, preocupado, y Hermione no supo hacer otra cosa que asentir.- Solo quería confirmarlo.

- Ahora me dirás que soy una necia al sentir algo distinto al odio por una persona que gozaba llamándome "sangresucia", ¿verdad? Que nadie nunca podría imaginar un comportamiento tan estúpido de mi parte, ¿no es cierto?- preguntó molesta. No necesitaba que Ron le restregara en la cara lo que ella se repetía todos los días.

- La verdad, Hermione,- comenzó él, estirándose en su silla, con un aire paternal que extrañó a la joven- es que no me parece tan inimaginable.- Y la miró con una calidez que ella no esperaba ver ahí.- Él es una causa perdida y tú siempre has tenido debilidad por las causas perdidas.- y sonrió, pero su sonrisa no tenía nada de tranquilizadora.- El problema es que, incluso en el caso de los elfos domésticos, habían más esperanzas que con el hurón.

Hermione habría querido decir algo para refutarlo, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué ella conocía un lado de Draco Malfoy que nadie más creería existía en él? Ronald Weasley jamás lo entendería y ella estaba demasiado cansada convenciendo a su propia conciencia como para gastar energías convenciéndolo a él.

- Creo que deberías ir con Greengrass…- dijo, aparentando una tranquilidad que no tenía.- Este es el momento en que más necesita a alguien a su lado.

-HP-

Hermione sabía que encontraría a Draco en el cuarto de Luna. Imaginaba que intentaría hacerla beber alguna poción para calmar su llanto, como Tonks le había pedido que hiciera. Lo que Hermione no esperaba, era encontrar también a Remus Lupin.

El hombre se hallaba sentado frente a Luna y de espaldas a la puerta, apenas girando la cara en dirección a Hermione al oírla entrar. Draco, apoyado contra la pared, a unos metros de ellos, mantenía la misma actitud ausente que había visto antes en Greengrass. Luna ni aún había alzado los ojos para mirarla, pero por el modo en que Remus sostenía su mano, Hermione pudo adivinar que algo muy grave se conversaba entre ellos y se disculpó intentando salir al instante siguiente por miedo a romper el secretismo de lo que fuera que compartían.

- Quédate, Hermione- dijo el hombre Lobo, por lo que ella cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, indecisa de si caminar o no.- Me reclamaste hace algún tiempo por no ser suficiente sincero contigo con respecto a lo que sé. Por eso, es mejor que oigas lo que tengo que decir.

Incluso antes de que la explicación saliera de sus labios, en el rostro pálido de Luna y en el modo en que Draco apretaba sus puños hasta blanquear sus nudillos, Hermione pudo adivinar la respuesta: Theodore Nott estaba muerto, y Remus Lupin, aunque no lo decía en palabras, parecía creer que al menos en parte, era su culpa. Lo peor de todo, es que ella también lo creía.

- Quiero verlo…- fue la tímida exigencia de la rubia joven frente a ellos.

- No es posible, Luna.

- ¿Tan mal está?- la desesperación en su voz era evidente y el modo en que la voz de Lupin se quebró ante aquella pregunta y por lo que tardó en dar una respuesta, no hizo más que confirmar su miedo.- No me importa… Quiero verlo… Necesito verlo…

- Lo hemos enterrado en el mayor secreto, porque nadie puede saber que hemos recuperado su cuerpo. ¿Lo entiendes, Luna? Nadie puede saberlo o pondremos en peligro la vida de alguien más…- Hermione pensó en Snape. ¿Quién otro sino él podía arriesgarse así?- Cuando las cosas estén más tranquilas yo mismo te acompañaré a…

- Quiero verlo ahora… Necesito verlo ahora… Yo no… Yo no… ¡OH, Dios!-y la desesperación se apoderó de la joven otra vez sumiendo a los presentes en el más absoluto silencio, como si ninguno quisiera interrumpir su llanto, como si todos comprendieran la necesidad de sus lágrimas.

Tomó a Lupin varios minutos tranquilizar a la joven y lograr que aceptara la poción ofrecida por Draco. Pero ninguna poción podía ofrecer a Luna el consuelo que necesitaba. Nada ya podría traer de regreso a aquel muchacho terrible en quien ella había visto algo bueno, a aquel adolescente que había hecho lo que nadie habría esperado de él: sacrificar su propia vida por amor.

- ¿Luna?- murmuró Hermione con la voz quebrada, tomando asiento en la cama, luego que Draco saliera del cuarto con un portazo que manifestaba claramente su dolor. Ella habría intentado seguirlo, pero la petición de Lupin, antes de dejarla a sola con la joven era clara: esperaba que ella ofreciera algún consuelo a la desdichada bruja.

- ¿Crees que sea malo odiar, Hermione?- llegó la voz de la rubia, y Hermione tembló y es que en su voz, tan dulce en otro tiempo, había algo que asustaba. Quizá fuera por el dolor de la pérdida, o quizás por la traición del padre al que había jurado no perdonar jamás, o algún cambio aún más radical que no se podía adivinar entonces.

Hermione la contempló unos segundos con su rubia cabellera cayendo a cada lado de su rostro pálido. Su espalda lánguida sobre la almohada y una de sus manos en el vientre que no abultaba nada.

- Si, Luna… es malo odiar… pero odiar a veces no te convierte en una mala persona… A veces es, necesario, para después perdonar…

- ¿Perdonar?- sonrió de lado en una sonrisa irónica que Hermione nunca había visto antes en aquellos labios delgados.- Ni siquiera tengo una foto…

- Hablaré con Draco… quizá él…

- No importa… aún lo veo.- una débil sonrisa se posó en sus labios- No tengo más que cerrar los ojos para recordar cada línea de su rostro… Él no había nacido para esto, ¿sabes? Creció entre lujos y libros… Le gustaba dibujar y estoy segura que habría sido un gran artista si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, si esta guerra no existiera…

- La guerra se ha interpuesto en los sueños de todos, Luna.- pero Luna no parecía oírla. Ausente como estaba, solo oía el ruido de su propio dolor.

- ¿Sabes lo que más lamento? Él nunca conoció a su madre… Y mi hijo nunca conocerá a su padre…- y el llanto llegó a ella en ese instante, y Hermione la envolvió en sus brazos, pero no dijo nada, solo la dejó llorar, porque llorar era bueno a veces.

-HP-

Daphne supo que los pasos que llegaban a sus espaldas en aquel rincón oscuro de la Biblioteca, debían ser los de Ron. Nadie más que él caminaba como si se avergonzara del ruido que hacían sus pesados pies y se empeñara en pasar inadvertido, lo que era difícil considerando la robustez y altura de su cuerpo. Cosa curiosa, pues era precisamente aquel aspecto fornido haciendo de escudo a un niño tímido, una de las cosas que más gustaban a Daphne de Ronald Weasley.

Notó como dudaba antes de tomar asiento junto a ella en los fríos escalones de la habitación y cuando giró a mirarlo finalmente, comprendió lo incómodo que parecía el pelirrojo entonces, aunque no atinaba a entender a qué se debía esa incomodidad y solo podía pensar que vendría una nueva escena de celos.

- Supongo que esto confirma tu teoría de que sigo enamorada de Theo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Es así?- le causó extrañeza el miedo que había en aquella pregunta, pero la sorprendió mucho más que esta vez no parecía haber reclamo en ello. Era como si Ron Weasley, por primera vez, estuviera dispuesto a oírla antes de juzgarla. El natural venenoso de Daphne pujaba por salir con alguna respuesta afirmativa que le permitiera jugar con los sentimientos del joven por un instante, pero los afligidos ojos azules del muchacho le impedían hacer nada que pudiera causarle dolor. ¿Desde cuándo era así?

- No…- hubo un silencio largo en que él no dijo nada, en que aceptó su palabra como cierta y, para sorpresa de la rubia, ella sintió que debía aclarar las cosas. Ahora que él no se lo exigía, era el momento de hacerlo.- Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, hubo un tiempo en que Theo se convirtió para mí en algo tan vital como el aire. Podía ver en él el mismo dolor y el mismo miedo que me atormentaba a mí y era como si, estando con él, ya no necesitara actuar más…

- Sé que solo lo quieres como amigo, Daphne, yo no…

- ¡No!- rió ella ante el intento de aceptación del muchacho. Sabía que ni él mismo creía aquello y por eso, ella debía explicarle todo.- No lo quiero como amigo… Tú quieres a Potter como amigo, pero no es así como yo lo quiero a él. Compartí con él cosas que ni siquiera ustedes dos han compartido, secretos que no creí poder contar jamás y sentía que si él me faltaba, yo, ese yo real que él conocía, dejaba de existir, y solo quedaba una Daphne inventada: el personaje ridículo que dejaba ver a los demás.- Sintió como Ron se tensaba a su lado, pero ya había comenzado a hablar y debía seguir.- Sentí que lo amaba, como nunca había amado a nadie. Todos los otros antes de él, no fueron nada comparado con lo que sentía por él, y cuando dejó Hogwarts, todo para mí perdió sentido. Por eso, apenas supe donde estaba, apenas pude deducir que debía haber seguido a Draco hasta aquí, busqué el modo de hacer que me dejaran llegar aquí también, junto a él…

- Pero para entonces, ya Luna estaba aquí…- sonrió Ron con tristeza y ella comprendió de pronto lo que sentía y se sintió extrañamente fascinada ante la idea de poder, por primera vez, comprender los miedos del muchacho.- Supongo que al darte cuenta de que ya no te amaba, tú…- Daphne puso su mano sobre la de él para calmarlo.

- El nunca me amó… Pero yo no lo supe entonces. Seguía esperando, creyendo que en algún momento se desencantaría de ella y volvería a mí… Me reclamaste haber estado con Draco entonces…

- Lamento eso, yo no tenía derecho a…

- Si, si tienes derecho… Tienes derecho a que sea sincera contigo y eso es lo que estoy intentando hacer…- los ojos de él la miraban expectantes y Daphne apretó aún más la mano que tenían entrelazada.- Lo que hubo entre Draco y yo no significó más de lo que pudo haber entre tú y esa rubia chillona con la que te besabas en los pasillos, y se remonta a un breve tiempo en quinto año. Cuando llegué aquí, contrario a lo que todos piensan, no hicimos mayor cosa que acompañarnos, pues él tenía sus propios fantasmas con los que lidiar y yo seguía enamorada de Theo.- Y ahí estaba otra vez la expresión dolorosa en sus ojos azules y ella no atinó más que a apretar su mano con mayor fuerza.

- Entiendo…

- No, no entiendes. Yo me sentía enamorada, pero él no me amaba… Y ¿sabes como lo supe?- una de sus manos fueron hasta la mejilla de él para obligarlo a mirarla- Porque él nunca me hizo sentir en el modo en que tú lo haces.- Los ojos de Ron se abrieron incrédulos- Contigo cada día me convenzo más de que lo que sentí por él nunca fue amor realmente, porque él nunca fue capaz de mirarme así, como tú me miras, y a mí nunca me importó que no lo hiciera. Contigo en cambio, el solo pensar que podrías dejar de quererme es algo que me aterra. No sé en qué momento se produjo esto, Ronald, pero lo que si sé, de lo que estoy segura, es que ya no hay marcha atrás.

- ¿Estás… estás diciendo que…?- las mejillas de Ron se tiñeron de rojo al instante de formular su pregunta, pues la esperanza reflejada en su timbre de voz dejaba en claro sus miedos, mientras se giraba hacia ella y cogía ambas manos de la joven entre las suyas. Ella solo sonrió al comprenderlo y asintió.

- Te amo, Ronald Weasley.- y al instante de decirlo se percató de que era la primera vez que lo decía y se sintió encantada ante la novedad.- Pero debes entender que ha habido otras personas importantes en mi vida, muy pocos, pero los hay, y no puedes estar celoso de ellos porque lo que me une a ellos es muy distinto a lo que me une a ti. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Pero Ron no contestó. La sonrisa en sus labios y el brillo en su miraba mientras apretaba sus manos, ahí, de rodillas frente a ella, dejaban en claro que sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, en aquella confesión que ella había hecho y que le daba a él una seguridad que no había sentido nunca. Sin poder contenerse la besó, y ella no necesitó que él le dijera nada porque con ese beso él se lo decía todo. En ese beso, le entregaba su confianza y le confesaba la correspondencia de sus sentimientos. Y Daphne se dejó arrastrar por esa sensación embriagante hasta que sus labios estuvieron rojos y sus respiraciones entrecortadas, y se quedaron así, abrazados en el frío escalón, sin querer pensar más que en el sentimiento que los unía y que usarían como un escudo contra el terror de cuanto estaba afuera de esas paredes; contra el horror de la guerra.

-HP-

La consecuencia lógica de romper los cristales que contenían las pociones con las manos, era salir lastimado. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a Draco en su empeño. Necesitaba destruir algo, lo que fuera, e incluso la pulsante sensación de su sangre brotando por el corte en su mano, era una especie de alivio, pues le permitía olvidar por un instante que Theodore Nott estaba muerto. Le permitía olvidar por un instante cómo Lupin se había acercado a él esa tarde para pedir ayuda y el miedo que lo embargó cuando comprendió que lo llevaba lejos de la Mansión Black.

Aunque no tenía motivos reales para desconfiar del hombre lobo, el resquemor de que aquello fuera una trampa no le dejó disfrutar de aquella tarde de escape a las cuatro paredes en que permanecía encerrado hacía ya dos años. Y para cuando comprendió el motivo de aquella salida misteriosa, ya no pudo disfrutar de nada.

- Es importante que nadie se entere de lo que estamos haciendo, Draco. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?- preguntó el hombre, y él asintió mecánico, mientras intentaba reconocer en aquella masa de pelos y sangre que Lupin descubría frente a él, el rostro de Theodore Nott.

Supuso que Lupin esperaba que hiciera preguntas, que esperaba que le garantizara la identidad de aquel cuerpo, pero él no necesitaba que nadie le demostrara nada. Habiendo tenido a Theodore por compañero gran parte de su vida, no había modo de que no pudiese reconocerlo, sin importar su rostro inexistente, sin importar nada. Simplemente, sabía que era él. Igual que hubiese reconocido a Blaise, o a Pansy, igual que hubiese reconocido a Granger, o a Potter… Potter… una imagen distorsionada llegó a su cabeza en ese instante: el rostro de San Potter hinchado en un modo repulsivo, la mano de su padre en su hombro, instándolo a identificarlo y él sorprendiéndose a si mismo al no hacerlo. Intentó seguir el recuerdo, intentó recordar más, pero otra vez todo se distorsionaba, un martilleo terebrante atacaba su cabeza y los oídos zumbaban como nunca; por eso desistió en su empeño de recordar, como desistía siempre.

Trasladaron el cuerpo hasta una tumba sin nombre y le sepultaron en el más críptico de los silencios, sin flores ni velas que hicieran de adorno, ni canciones tristes que cantaran su muerte. Draco notó la ironía de la vida, al traerlo al mundo rodeado de los lujos de su estatus y apellido para acabar sus días, pálido y frío, en un cajón improvisado, privado aún de aquel nombre del que tanto alarde hicieran. ¿De qué valía ahora todo aquello que alguna vez tuvo importancia? La guerra había acabado con todo. ¿Quién era él? ¿Importaba acaso? Al terminar todo esto no tendría mejor final que Nott o que cualquier otro pobretón o sangresucia al que la guerra habría sepultado… solo era cuestión de tiempo.

- Si te he traído aquí…- comenzó Remus cuando ya todo hubo acabado- es porque, cuando esto termine, alguien tiene que saber donde encontrarlo para poder regresarlo al lugar que pertenece.

- ¿Cuándo termine?…- sonrió con burla.- ¿En verdad es tan iluso para creer que sobreviviré esta guerra profesor? ¿En verdad cree que alguno de nosotros lo hará?

- No podemos imaginar otra opción Draco… No podemos perder la fe en que esto acabará bien.

- ¿Fe? Espero que eso sea suficiente, porque todo lo demás está en contra.

Lupin no dijo nada para refutarlo. Se limitó a apoyar su mano en el hombro de él en una muestra de afecto que llevó al rubio a preguntarse si no habría olvidado el viejo profesor el tipo de marca que había en su antebrazo, y las cosas terribles que había hecho en nombre de esa marca. ¿Sería que la convivencia había borrado de la memoria del hombre los motivos que él tenía para estar en Azkaban? Antes de que pudiera preguntarlo estaban de regreso en Grimmauld Place, y él se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo más… por cuánto tiempo podría alargar aquel encierro antes de enfrentar su destino ineludible. Porque si alguien además de Potter tenía la muerte asegurada, ese alguien era él. Y lo peor, lo más triste de todo, es que él sí la merecía.

Vio a Lovegood llorar la noticia y se preguntaba si alguien lo lloraría a él también cuando vio entrar a Granger. ¿Lo lloraría ella? De algún modo extraño y morboso la idea conseguía aliviarlo, pero ¿era posible albergar ese tipo de esperanzas? El temor a que incluso ella le negara aquel inmerecido refugio a sus culpas, comenzaba a ser un tormento. No merecía ni aún eso, lo sabía. Por muy egoísta que fuera, debía admitirlo, y temía que Granger algún día lo comprendiera también. Y así, sin posibilidades de salvación, ¿no sería lo mismo vivir que estar muerto?

El crujir de los vidrios bajo sus pies lo trajo de regreso. Para entonces, el reloj marcaba las tres y por tanto ya nadie debía estar dando vueltas por los pasillos de la casona. Nada terrible había ocurrido para ellos después de todo, pues Nott no era ante los ojos de los demás ninguna otra cosa que un mortífago, y ni aún eran concientes de su muerte.

Subió las escaleras como un sonámbulo en dirección a su cuarto, pero no pudo llegar a su destino sin percatarse del leño consumiéndose en el salón principal y de una joven sentada frente a él con la mirada perdida. Granger, luciendo una ancha polera masculina a modo de pijamas, tenía las piernas dobladas sobre el sillón y acariciaba descuidadamente la horrenda criatura que dormía en su falda, a la que ella insistía en querer hacer pasar por un gato. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, sus pies habían comenzado a caminar en dirección a ella.

- HP-

_Por más que lo había intentado, le parecía imposible dormir. ¿Cómo hacerlo, cuando Luna, aún bajo los efectos de una poción potente no lograba frenar sus sollozos? _

_E incluso ahora, hipnotizada por la tibia danza del fuego no logra mantener sus ojos cerrados por mucho. Crookshanks ronronea en su regazo y ella aprieta los párpados suplicando por un sueño que no llega. Y los abre otra vez, derrotada en su intento, y nota entonces que ya no está sola en el lugar. Nota que él ha llegado hasta ahí y toma asiento en el piso frente a ella y la acompaña a observar el fuego. En su mirada hay una expresión indescifrable, pero ella no se atreve a preguntar, menos cuando él ha girado su rostro y examina ahora el animal en su regazo, alzando una ceja, en expresión mordaz, y fija otra vez su mirada en el fuego. Ella se acomoda en el sillón, intentando mantener lejos de él sus piernas desnudas, aunque no tiene mucho sentido pues él ya ha visto todo de sus piernas. Sonríe ante la inutilidad de su acto y él vuelve a mirarla, atraído esta vez por su sonrisa, pero lo que dice no tiene nada que ver con ello._

_- Es un animal verdaderamente feo...- Y la expresión de incredulidad ante su comentario debe ser muy graciosa, pues él sonríe. Y ella se pregunta ¿a qué viene todo aquello? _

_- Si te detuvieras a mirarlo más de cerca verías lo que hay de especial en él. ¿Verdad que si, Crook?- juguetea con su cola, pero Draco detiene su mano, entrelazándola a la suya. Sus dedos están helados, pero eso no evita que aquel contacto dispare su temperatura al instante. Y Croockshanks se revuelve en su sitio, como si entendiera que en ese cuadro está de más; estira sus patas y salta al piso echando a andar lejos de ambos._

_- Nunca entenderé ese empeño tuyo de abogar por los casos perdidos…- y ella quiere responder algo en defensa de su mascota, pero comprende entonces, por la expresión de su rostro, que él no habla de Croockshanks, sino de él mismo… una "causa perdida", como le ha llamado Ron._

_Y él gira su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a ella, con su cabeza a la altura de su vientre, y besa su mano con una ceremonia que ella no entiende, y repite su acción con la otra, y con la piel de su antebrazo, y su vientre por encima de la ropa. Él apoya ahí su cabeza y la idea de acariciar sus cabellos es tentadora, pero antes de hacerlo, él asciende en busca de su boca. _

_Sus labios se mueven frenéticos y su lengua lo invade todo mientras sus dedos sostienen su cabeza contra él en un modo desesperado que ya ha usado antes con ella pero que ahora parece distinto. El beso se extiende entre sonidos de lenguas que se tocan y quejidos apagados que escapan de ambos y que ella sabe que debieran reservarse para un sitio más privado, pero que no puede evitar._

_Él se levanta de pronto, aprisionando su mano y arrastrándola a través de escaleras y pasillos, y ella camina siguiendo sus pasos en dirección a su cuarto y piensa que aún sin saber a dónde la conduce, de todos modos lo habría seguido; y es que el ruido de su sangre bombeando acelerada en sus oídos somete toda voluntad en ella._

_Y cuando la besa otra vez, ya sobre la cama, el fuego se enciende en ella mientras él le arranca la ropa y la besa y la toca y la aprieta contra su cuerpo; y se hunde en ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, en un modo que a veces es incluso doloroso, pero ella no intenta detenerlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo, cuando ha comprendido que no es placer lo que él busca al besarla? Que no es amor, ni pasión, ni nada que tenga que ver con amor. Todo lo que él busca es olvidar. Pero a ella no le importa. No le importa que para él no sea más que un cuerpo con que consolarse; no le importa no ser más que una vía de escape a la muerte de Nott, y a la guerra, y al miedo a su propia muerte. _

_No le importa que él no la ame porque, como descubre en el instante en que todo acaba, en el momento en que él hunde su rostro en el cuello de ella y ella nota la humedad de sus lágrimas, aunque él no la ame, ella ama por los dos._

_Y lo deja llorar, porque él necesita hacerlo, y lleva su mano a la rubia cabeza para acariciar sus cabellos, porque aquello parece consolarlo. Y él se aferra a ella con más fuerza, y llora con más fuerza, y la besa con más fuerza, y la hace suya otra vez, sin explicar nada ni decir nada. _

_Pero ella entiende su lenguaje._

-HP-

Draco no quería que ella despertara. La oscuridad de la noche le había hecho ceder a la debilidad del llanto, pero ahora que la luz del nuevo día ingresaba por la ventana, no quería enfrentar su lástima.

Pensó en dejar la habitación mientras Hermione aún dormía y en los días siguientes darse a la tarea de evitarla; pero el tibio brazo de la joven rodeando su pecho se lo impedía. Confiado en la oscuridad y cegado por su sed de olvido, había cometido el error de quitarse la camisa, dejando al descubierto la horrenda calavera que tanto empeño había puesto antes en ocultar. Al levantarse la despertaría y entonces la marca, y todo lo que esa marca representaba, quedaría gravada en su memoria para siempre. ¿Podría aceptarlo después de eso?

No es que ella no lo supiera; él mismo se lo había dicho. Pero el temía que al ver la marca, comprendería finalmente la naturaleza de sus crímenes, y entendería también que ya no había redención posible. Y si ella le quitaba eso, si ella comprendía igual que todos que para él no había esperanzas, si ella le negaba su perdón, entonces todo estaría perdido.

Le resultaba curiosa la ansiedad que aquella idea generaba en él. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba la opinión de Granger? Pensaba en la primera vez que la había besado y las primeras caricias compartidas, y sabía que eran muy distintas a las que habían compartido aquella noche. Todo había sido distinto aquella noche, pero él no quería lidiar con la razón que había hecho aquello distinto, se negaba a tener que aceptar una verdad que creía absurda.

La joven se agitó en la cama y un balbuceo escapó de sus labios, anunciando que estaba pronta a despertar, y la premura por huir se gatilló en él, haciéndolo dejar la cama en busca de la camisa olvidada en el suelo. Sintió como ella se movía a sus espaldas, pero ni aún se giró a mirarla mientras buscaba su pantalón.

- Estás sangrando…- sonaba alarmada y Draco se giró en expresión preocupada al advertir la sangre seca que manchaba las sábanas y que era el motivo de la turbación de ella. Recién entonces recordó la herida en su mano. Ya no dolía, pero al examinar el dorso de ella a la luz, notó que la sangre había dejado de correr pero no sin dejar ahí sus huellas.

Al alzar la vista otra vez, ella estaba ahí, junto a él, tomando su mano entre las suyas para examinarla a la vez que retiraba la manga de la blanca camisa para confirmar la extensión de la herida; pero él la detuvo, apoderándose de su muñeca.

Notó como el cuerpo de la joven se tensaba, seguramente recordando lo que debía ocultar él ahí, pero, para sorpresa de él, no había miedo en su mirada cuando alzó sus ojos hacia él. Había algo que él no alcanzaba a definir; y así como estaba, hipnotizado por el misterio de sus ojos, no fue conciente de que la mano de ella siguió su avance, hasta descubrir su antebrazo por completo.

- ¿Es… es dolorosa?- preguntó ella, con su voz hecha un susurro, mientras sus dedos seguían el trazo de las oscuras líneas dibujadas en su piel blanca.

- No…- sintió su voz más ronca de lo que habría querido.- Ya no.

Ella entonces alzó su propio antebrazo para colocarlo junto al suyo, exponiendo ahí las pálidas líneas en las que aún se alcanzaba a leer lo que Bellatrix Lestrange marcara ahí: "Sangre Sucia". Draco se sintió palidecer al pensar que ella le reclamaría ahora lo que siempre había debido reclamar.

- Supongo que al menos tenemos esto en común…- y sonrió, para asombro y perplejidad de él. ¿Cómo podía sonreír?

- No existe nada en común entre ambas, Granger…- dijo irritado ante su ingenuidad- La tuya es…

- Te equivocas… tienen todo en común…- tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos para obligarlo a mirarla.- Ambas son producto de una misma guerra.- Y lo besó.

Fue solo un tibio contacto de labios el que ella había pretendido, pero eso fue suficiente para encender en él una sed de algo más grande que necesitaba desesperadamente saciar. Y lo buscó en su boca, en el hueco de su cuello y en el contorno de sus senos. Desnuda y tendida en la cama devoró su cuerpo por completo con sus labios, con sus manos, con su lengua. Besó su vientre, su ombligo, y llego aún debajo de su vientre. Y esta vez dejó que ella lo desnudara pues no quedaba nada que ocultar.

La hizo suya otra vez, y ella, sin saberlo ni esperarlo, lo hizo suyo también.

-Fin del capítulo 13-

Nota de la autora: Sé que me quieren matar (un buen número de ustedes al menos), pero de verdad, de verdad, de verdad, debo decir que era necesario para la historia… El destino de Nott en este fic estaba fijado incluso antes de comenzar a definir el de Draco y Hermione.

De todos modos, agradeceré sus comentarios, aunque sea para maldecirme… Ahora me voy a dormir… mis párpados se cierran tras casi cinco horas pegada al pc para terminar esto.

Cariños a todos!

Alex.

PS: Para quienes no lo hayan leído antes, fui nominada al Dramione awards 2011 en categoría de mejor fic (Gracias Ilsly, por la noticia, que de lo contrario no me entero jamás!) Así que si quieren votar aquí les dejo el link:

Https : / / .com/spreadsheet/formResponse?formkey=&theme=&ifq


	14. Chapter 14:VERITASERUM

_**A todos los que Votaron para que este fic resultara finalmente Ganador del Primer Lugar en la categoría de MEJOR DRAMA… ¡GRACIAS! Y gracias especiales a ILSLY por mantenerme informada siempre!**_

_**Estimados Lectores: Las excusas agravan la falta, de modo que me limitaré a dar un "lo siento" por la demora y comprometerme a hacer lo humanamente posible para traer rápidamente el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Respuesta a Review de "dramioneadicta": Si... voy a continuar esta historia hasta el final… hace mucho que prometí no volver a dejar nada a medias.**_

_**A quienes adoran a Theo: Lamento lo de Nott, pero era necesario... ya verán que su muerte cumple un rol no solo aumentando el dramatismo de la historia, sino que generando un impacto indeleble en otro personaje importantísimo, cuya conversión hará posible la sobrevida de Draco en el futuro... Sé que podría haberse hecho de otra forma (lo entenderán en los capítulos siguientes, cuando vean de qué hablo), pero no me gusta que las cosas sean predecibles... Si hay algo que adoro es lo impredecible del comportamiento humano...**_

**Capítulo 14: VERITASERUM**

"_**¿Era amor? Pues no, no era amor; si se está proscrito y desposeído de todo, una pequeña parcela de mujer, que se acaba de descubrir, que se ha abrazado entre charcos de cerveza, pasa a ser todo nuestro universo, sin intervención alguna del amor".**_

**-"LOS TESTAMENTOS TRAICIONADOS"- Milan Kundera.**

Al despertar esa mañana, el gesto de atraerla hasta su cuerpo fue involuntario. Tres días habían pasado desde la primera noche y aunque no habían vuelto a mencionar entre ellos nada referente a la muerte de Theodore Nott, Hermione le mantenía al tanto de la silenciosa tristeza de Luna y de los inútiles intentos que hacía Dean Thomas por consolarla.

En opinión de Draco, Thomas debía ser muy estúpido si no veía lo inoportunas que eran sus atenciones en ese instante, pero Hermione insistía en que aquello le haría bien a Lovegood, aunque ni ella misma lograba explicar el cómo.

Por otro lado, era patente el constante nerviosismo de Lupin, que se había tornado más huraño que de costumbre, y más desconfiado también, al extremo que no daba noticias de los avances de la Orden, ni dejaba tampoco darlas a nadie, en presencia de algún Weasley.

Y finalmente, estaba el imbécil de Potter y sus torpes intentos por mejorar su Oclumencia, en la que el día anterior apenas había mostrado un tibio avance. No era el temor a que el cararajada escudriñara en sus recuerdos lo que le molestaba- él era suficientemente bueno y Potter suficientemente malo como para que eso no ocurriera- sino las desagradable sensación de que Potter ocultaba algo con demasiado empeño, algo que Draco no sabía si en verdad quería adivinar. Pero, no podía ser algo que él hubiese hecho, ¿verdad? No cuando había sido el mismo "Elegido" quien lo había defendido ante la Orden para conseguir cambiar su encarcelamiento en Azkaban por una reclusión junto a ellos, lo cual, aunque seguía siendo una especie de cárcel para él- tenía ventajas que él había aprendido a apreciar. Granger era una de ellas.

La joven se removió entre sus brazos en ese instante, girándose hasta quedar de frente, aunque aún abrazada a él, mientras abría sus ojos y desplegaba aquella sonrisa matutina que hacía a Draco estremecer ante la novedad del sentimiento que esa sola imagen generaba.

- Buenos días…- murmuró ella con la voz aún denotando la sequedad de su boca por la mañana. Pero Draco no respondió. En lugar de eso, se apresuró en besarla, para no dar tiempo a diálogos incómodos. Si algo había aprendido en aquellos tres días, o quizá desde mucho antes, era que las conversaciones con Hermione Granger solían llevar a un terreno fatigoso donde de uno u otro modo se veía enfrentado a responder la misma pregunta: "¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?"

Sabía que cubriéndola de besos, no dejando tiempo para nada más, evitaba que ella lograra plantear lo que él no quería tener que responder, y es que era mucho más cómodo no tener una respuesta.

-HP-

Una hora más tarde, Hermione retomaba el ritmo de su respiración, mientras contaba los rápidos latidos con que el corazón de Malfoy golpeaba en su oído. Tantas veces había terminado con la oreja apoyada en su pecho de aquel modo, que ya creía haber descubierto un patrón que hacía aquellos latidos reconocibles para ella siempre. De poco le servía saber que todos los corazones latían más o menos al mismo ritmo, pues el amor daba a aquellos detalles la virtud de la unicidad, haciendo que cada gesto, olor o ruido, pareciera en el ser amado una característica distintiva, aunque no se tratara más que de un rasgo común.

"El ser amado", repitió para si, ya sin estremecerse, pues aquel pensamiento no era nuevo. En los últimos tres días había aprendido a aceptar la enormidad de aquel pensamiento, junto con todo lo que aquella verdad implicaba: amaba a Malfoy, fuera esto lo ideal o no. Después de todo, ¿desde cuándo el amor buscaba conveniencias? Y en su caso particular, ni aún se había considerado el pequeño detalle de ser correspondido.

¡De cuántos modos se lo había preguntado ya, a la espera de una respuesta favorable! Con su rostro, con sus ojos, con su voz incluso, en los momentos más vulnerables, le había pedido una respuesta. Pero él se limitaba a besarla otra vez y ella se dejaba perder entre sus besos porque su silencio era preferible a su negativa… por ahora. Pero ella se conocía lo suficiente para saber que tarde o temprano necesitaría una respuesta y temía la llegada de aquel instante porque entonces todo acabaría, ¿verdad? Porque, ¿podía soñar siquiera con que él alguna vez le dijera que la amaba? No, no podía; y es que, aunque su sentimiento pudiera ser recíproco, Draco Malfoy tendría que dejar de lado toda una vida de prejuicios, sin contar con el peso de la eterna reprobación de sus padres muertos. ¿Podría Malfoy, si es que alguna vez llegaba a amarla, hacer a un lado la imagen de sus padres maldiciéndolo desde la tumba?

- ¿Extrañas a tus padres?- la pregunta escapó de sus labios de pronto, sin que se atreviera a mirarlo tras hacerla, sabiendo que había escogido un mal tema para iniciar el diálogo.

- ¿Extrañas a los tuyos?-No había emoción alguna en su voz al preguntar de vuelta, haciendo que ella recordara la desesperante capacidad que tenía Malfoy para ocultar sus sentimientos.

- Si, pero…

- ¿Por qué los dejaste? Eso es algo que aún no logro entender.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿En verdad preferías estar con Potter que con ellos?

- No lo hice por Harry…- Se apresuró a decir, pero un gesto de mofa por parte de él le recordó que ni aún ella se creía esa mentira.- Bueno… No fue solo por eso. Si me quedaba con ellos, los exponía a un peligro constante.

- ¿Y estando lejos no?

- Ellos ni siquiera recuerdan que tienen una hija y los envié lo suficientemente lejos como para que no los encuentren.

- Como si no hubiera mortífagos en Australia…

- No es eso… sé que los hay, pero "Granger" es un apellido demasiado común allá…- Tomó asiento en la cama, cubriendo su busto con la sábana y dándole la espalda, a fin de dejar claro que el tema la incomodaba- Además… todos saben que estoy con Harry… ¿para qué iban a querer buscarlos?

Draco guardó silencio por un instante. Algo que no comprendía de Potter y compañía, era el poco conocimiento que tenían respecto a cómo actuaba el Señor Oscuro. Encontrar a sus padres era el mejor modo de llegar a ella, y a través de ella, a Potter.

- ¿Has intentado saber de ellos?- preguntó, y ella, tras voltear a mirarlo, negó con la cabeza mientras una tremenda tristeza se dejaba ver en su expresión.

- Lupin piensa que cualquier contacto con ellos sería demasiado riesgoso…

Un largo silencio siguió a aquello, roto solo por los sollozos de la joven. Draco, sin quererlo siquiera, la atrajo hacia si en un gesto que no había tenido antes, para besar su cabeza, mientras su pulgar acariciaba el hombro desnudo.

- Al menos podrás verlos cuando todo esto termine…- dijo él, y ella pensó que era cierto. Ella tenía la esperanza del reencuentro, en tanto él no contaba ni aún con una tumba para llorar a los suyos.

- Quiero que sepas que lamento lo de tus padres...- Draco no dijo nada, pero la mano con que la había acariciado hasta entonces, dejó se moverse. ¿Pensaría que mentía?- No eran mis personas favoritas del mundo, pero era obvio que te querían mucho… Por eso lo lamento.

- Gracias…- fue todo lo que él dijo, aunque sin que la frase tuviera mucho sentido, y si bien el tono de su voz no dejaba interpretar nada, el modo en que reinició sus caricias, le hizo pensar a ella que las condolencias habían sido bien recibidas.

-HP-

Harry sabía de los temores que tenía Lupin de que Voldemort pudiera introducirse en su cabeza. Sabía que por ello no le decía todo cuanto ocurría y sabía también que muchas cosas habían ocurrido en aquel tiempo. Lo de Hermione y Malfoy era solo una de ellas, y en ese momento, no la más preocupante.

Si Ginny tenía razón y Theodore Nott realmente amaba a Luna, las posibilidades de que hubiese sido un espía eran pocas y por tanto quien estuviera entregando información a los mortífagos seguía entre ellos. Pero ¿quién? Lupin parecía tener claras sus sospechas, pero él no podía aceptar aquello. Su lealtad con Ron y su amor por Ginny le impedían admitirlo. No podía ser Percy. ¿O sí?

- Harry, cariño, ¿te sirves un trozo de tarta?- preguntó Molly, extendiendo hacia él un plato en la mesa donde todos desayunaban. Al lado de ella, Percy hundía el tenedor en sus huevos, pero sin comer. Ahora que Harry detenía en él su mirada, podía apreciar la delgadez de su rostro y cómo una preocupación constante parecía haber dejado prematuras arrugas en su frente.

- Si, por favor…- fingió una sonrisa mientras aceptaba el ofrecimiento, sintiéndose culpable de sus propios pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía desconfiar de un Weasley? Y, sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba, todo apuntaba a él.

Tan concentrado estaba en estos pensamientos, que no fue consciente de cómo Percy dejaba el lugar, ni de cómo segundos después su voz, increpando a Malfoy, llegaba desde el salón contiguo. Según le explicaría Ginny más tarde, se había encontrado al rubio en su camino y los insultos fueron espontáneos. De poco sirvieron los intentos de Molly por detener las cosas, pues mientras Percy acusaba a Malfoy de ser un mortífago y le amenazaba con desenmascararlo prontamente, la ira contenida reflejada en la expresión de Malfoy era una amenaza más terrible que cualquier insulto, y Harry estaba seguro que, de no ser por el intento que hacía Hermione por detenerlo, hacía mucho que los golpes habrían acabado con los gritos de Percy.

- Algún día, Malfoy, quedarás al descubierto…- chilló Percy, preso de una cólera inexplicable…- ¡Igual que el maldito de Theodore Nnn...!- no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando el rubio se abalanzó sobre él, y sólo la oportuna intervención de Remus Lupin, que llegaba atraído por los gritos, impidió que el puño de Malfoy terminara incrustado en la nariz del pelirrojo.

- Calma, Draco… cálmate…- susurró Lupin, sin atreverse a soltarlo, mientras todos alrededor contenían el aliento ante la tensión de aquella escena y la varita de Percy temblaba entre sus manos apuntando a Malfoy desde el suelo.

- ¡Lo ven! Es un maldito mortífago…

- Percy…- Comenzó Hermione, que al igual que los demás no comprendía el fundamento de la acusación.- Draco no ha hecho nada que…

- ¡Tu cállate, Hermione!- Le gritó el pelirrojo, girando hacia ella su furia, que para entonces, parecía a Harry no era producto de una verdadera convicción, sino más bien del miedo. Pero ¿miedo a qué?- Perdiste todo derecho a decir algo desde que te convertiste en su puta…

- ¡Percibal Weasley!- gritó Molly consternada- Retira inmediatamente lo que has dicho, o…

- No, no lo haré hasta que comprendan que tener a Malfoy aquí es un peligro… Que debe regresar a Azkaban o de lo contrario…

- O de lo contrario el Señor Oscuro no te dará lo que sea que te ha ofrecido…- A las palabras de Draco siguió el silencio de los presentes y Harry pudo notar el nerviosismo creciente de Percy.

- ¿Me estás acusando a mí de ser un espía?- rió frenético- ¿ Crees que yo…?

- No lo creo… lo sé.

- Eso es ridículo Malfoy, ¿cómo puedes decir que…?

- ¡Ron!- le detuvo Daphne, con expresión severa, para aumentar la confusión de Ronald, que giró a mirar a Harry como si buscara su ayuda, pero Harry tenía sus ojos demasiado fijos en Percy como para notarlo.

- ¿Crees que alguien va a creer tus mentiras, Malfoy?- se burló con la seguridad que le daba el saberse un Weasley- ¿En verdad piensas que…?

- Estoy dispuesto a beber Veritaserum si tú también lo haces…

Harry vio como el rostro de Percy se demudaba por completo ante aquella idea. Intentó alegar que era ridículo, que Malfoy bien podía haber tomado un antídoto para ello, pero cuando Remus Lupin intervino, asegurando que era una buena forma de demostrar de una vez la culpabilidad o inocencia del rubio, el rostro del pelirrojo se tornó más pálido que nunca. Y aunque no fueron pocos sus intentos por evadir la prueba, al final no quedaba más que ceder o admitir la culpa.

Fue entonces cuando Harry notó la expresión pintada en el rostro de Lupin. El antiguo profesor no solo sospechaba de Percy como Harry había pensado, sino que- aunque intentaba ocultarlo- estaba convencido de que él era el espía, y al instante de girar su rostro en busca de los ojos de Ginny, comprendió que la pelirroja también lo creía.

- HP-

Los ojos de Parvati observaban en sigilo como Malfoy iba respondiendo una a una las preguntas de Lupin. El nerviosismo en el rostro de Percy, mientras esto ocurría, era evidente para todos, al extremo que incluso Molly- que no había dejado de restregarse las manos en todo momento- parecía debatirse entre su deber de madre de creer ciegamente en la inocencia de su hijo, y su lealtad con la Orden.

Era obvio que Lupin no pensaba desaprovechar aquella oportunidad para desenmascarar a Percy frente a todos, y en el modo insistente en que Hermione, Daphne, e incluso Harry, miraban al hermano de Ron, era claro que ellos también lo sabían culpable.

Lo peor de todo, es que con cada ridículo intento de Percy por librarse de aquella prueba, no hacía más que volcar los ya parcializados ánimos aún más en su contra, y, si bien el pelirrojo parecía contar aún con el apoyo de su hermano menor- que no dejó de manifestar su desconcierto ante las dudas que tenían sus amigos respecto a la fidelidad de uno de los suyos- esto no parecía deberse tanto a un verdadero convencimiento por parte de Ron, sino más bien a la ya arraigada costumbre que tenía de oponerse a Malfoy.

Para cuando Remus Lupin dio por terminado el corto interrogatorio del rubio y deslizó el frasco que contenía la poción por la mesa hasta ubicarlo frente a Percy, el pánico hizo presa de Parvati. No podía dejar que lo descubrieran… no ahora que estaba tan cerca de conseguir lo que quería. ¿Y si Percy confesaba todo? Bastaba con que Lupin hiciera las preguntas correctas para que su complicidad saliera a la luz y entonces todo se iría al infierno.

Percy seguía buscando una excusa para librarse de la prueba, pero incluso Molly le pedía que bebiera de una vez para que todo se resolviera pronto. ¿Qué clase de madre haría eso a su hijo? Se preguntaba Parvati. Como madre, lo mínimo que se podía esperar de ella era que creara una distracción, que fingiera un desmayo, o algo, cualquier cosa que diera a su hijo la oportunidad que necesitaba para salvarse… Pero si Molly no estaba dispuesta a cumplir con su deber, ¡ella la obligaría a hacerlo!

Tan discretamente como pudo inclinó su varita en dirección a las llamas de la chimenea, y enfocó su mente en el vestido de la mujer y en lo que necesitaba que el fuego hiciera en el. La mano de Percy temblaba en dirección a la temida poción cuando Parvati dio la voz de alarma con que todos volcaron su atención en Molly Weasley y tres hechizos distintos no fueron suficientes para apagar lo que ella había hecho y solo el conjuro de Lupin salvó a la mujer de sufrir alguna quemadura grave, pero no sin que antes Parvati aprovechara de hacer que el Veritaserum diera contra el piso y se esparciera ahí.

Afortunadamente, Percy pareció reaccionar entonces y huyó usando como pretexto a su madre. Ir en busca de Madam Pomfrey era su prioridad, según dijo, y sólo cuando hubo desaparecido, Parvati pudo respirar más tranquila, aunque no sin antes notar la mirada de Daphne molestamente fija en ella. ¡Pero al diablo con la rubia! Era lógico que en algún momento no solo ella, sino también Lupin y los otros, lograrían sumar dos y dos, y la descubrirían. Por eso, mientras quedara la duda en algunos respecto al origen de las llamas- no todos se tragaban lo de que Molly había estado muy cerca de la chimenea- debía aprovechar de llevar a cabo el plan que Percy venía postergando hacía semanas.

- ¿Por qué lo haces, Patil?- preguntó Percy, cuando, tras regresar con Madam Pomfrey, ella lo abordó en el primer rincón silencioso de la casa y le exigió que acelerar las cosas.

- Eso a ti no te incumbe.- Sus ojos negros eran más negros que nunca- Lo único que debe importarte es el por qué lo haces tú, ¿o es que ya olvidaste que es la vida de Penélope la que estás arriesgando con tus vacilaciones? ¿Es que no la amas acaso?

- La amo, pero… - el pelirrojo se dejó caer tomando su propia cabeza con ambas manos en señal de desesperación- ¿Es correcto sacrificar a gente inocente para…?

- ¿Inocente?- se inclinó hacia él, hasta encontrar sus ojos.- Penélope es inocente… Harry es inocente… Tus hermanos lo son… Pero alguien que se revuelca con un maldito mortífago, no es inocente… ¿de qué te ríes?

- ¿Y nosotros? Estamos haciendo tratos con mortífagos, Patil, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

- Porque no tenemos otra opción… La Orden no nos ha dejado otra opción. Tú mismo has visto como Lupin ha preferido defender a Malfoy antes que a ti… Percy, escúchame…- y tomó el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos- No tenemos otra opción… ¿entiendes? Y ahora que sospechan de ti tenemos que actuar rápido. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Y él asintió.

-HP-

Draco vio con impotencia como Percy se escabullía del interrogatorio y como la cohorte de Weasleys y seguidores acompañaban a la mujer en busca de una cura. La frustración en el rostro de Lupin era evidente y ni aún las palabras estúpidas de su mujer- una casi squib que Draco se negaba a reconocer como prima suya- que al parecer comenzaba a comprender los miedos de su marido, evitaron que saliera del lugar preso de una ira que no había manifestado antes.

Sólo cuando el lugar volvió a quedar en silencio e incluso Hermione- tras mirarlo sin saber qué decir- acudió junto a Ginny en ayuda de la Señora Weasley, Draco se percató de que no estaba solo. Harry Potter, con sus ojos verdes clavados en él había permanecido en el lugar también.

Un incómodo silencio se impuso por algunos segundos, pero cuando Draco intentó levantarse para salir también, el "Elegido" lo detuvo.

- ¿Crees que Percy es el culpable?- indagó el muchacho, y cuando el "sí" escapó por sus labios en forma involuntaria, Draco recordó que seguía bajo los efectos de la poción. El problema era que Potter pareció recordarlo también.- ¿Lo crees o estás seguro?

- Estoy seguro.- la segunda respuesta fue casi tan instantánea como la primera y cuando una extraña expresión tomó forma en el rostro de Potter, el rubio pensó que era hora de escapar de ahí, pero Harry se adelantó a sus intenciones, utilizando su varita para bloquear la salida. El corazón de Draco comenzó a latir más rápidamente cuando comprendió las intenciones de su contrincante y recordó que ya muchas veces había pensado que Potter habría sido un gran elemento para slytherin.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más durará el efecto de la poción?- Draco giró hacia él su rostro a modo de enfrentarlo y torció su sonrisa a fin de no mostrarse amedrentado. Después de todo, ¿qué podía preguntar Potter que no le hubieran preguntado ya?

- Un par de minutos más…- El rostro de Harry permaneció tenso, ilegible- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Potter?- pero Harry siguió en silencio, como si no se atreviera a preguntar lo que quería. Como si temiera a la respuesta.- ¿Quieres saber a cuántos muggles torturé? ¿Quieres que te cuente qué sentía al verlos morir? ¿O quieres saber por qué no maté a Dumbledore? ¡Vamos Potter! Es tu oportunidad… sólo tienes unos minutos. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

- ¿La amas?- por un breve instante, mientras su cerebro procesaba la pregunta, supo que la sonrisa debía haberse borrado de su rostro por completo. Nada lo habría preparado para responder a Potter algo que no había querido ni aún responderse a si mismo.- ¿Amas a Hermione?

Draco intentó callar. Nunca como entonces había intentado oponerse al Veritaserum. Nunca como entonces creyó que había sido una mala idea aumentar la potencia de la jodida poción. Nunca como ahora deseó que el tiempo pasara rápido, llevándose consigo el efecto del brebaje. Pero el efecto no se iba, por más que intentó luchar contra él. Por más que apretó sus labios y se cubrió los oídos para no oír a Potter mientras repetía la pregunta una tercera vez, exigiendo una respuesta. Su corazón palpitaba con tal fuerza dentro de su pecho mientras apoyaba los codos contra la mesa y hundía los dedos en su cabeza en una actitud desesperada, que apenas fue consciente de cómo las palabras dejaron sus labios, hasta que notó la incredulidad pintada en el rostro de Potter.

- ¿Desde cuándo?- volvió a preguntar el muy maldito y Draco ya no se molestó en oponer resistencia. ¿Qué sentido tenía ahora?

- No lo sé…- Y era cierto, aunque presentía ya que todo había comenzado en el momento mismo en que decidió no pensar en ello. Inconcientemente debió saberlo desde entonces y ahora la poción sólo lo había obligado a admitirlo. ¡Maldito Potter!

-HP-

Harry no despertaba de su asombro. ¿Sería en verdad posible que Malfoy admitiera que la amaba? Por el modo en que había luchado para no dar una respuesta era claro que no se enorgullecía de sus sentimientos, pero ¿cómo demonios había ocurrido lo impensable?

Desde el mismo instante en que se lo preguntó fue deseando que su respuesta fuera una negativa rotunda, pues así podría exponerlo ante Hermione de una vez y romper toda esperanza en la joven. Pero la respuesta había sido un "Si", y él no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a un "Sí".

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- No lo sé… - su voz sonaba exhausta y más ronca que de costumbre. ¡Tanto había luchado por ocultarlo! Pensó que aquel empeño se debía a los prejuicios del rubio, y pensó que Malfoy sería verdaderamente miserable si supiera que tenía razones aún más poderosas para no sentir aquello que lo avergonzaba. Harry nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que encontraría algo en común entre él y Malfoy, pero ese día había llegado: la tragedia se había prendado de ambos.

- Lo siento…- Fue lo único que pudo decir en señal de arrepentimiento antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, pero no bien había quitado el encantamiento de la puerta cuando Draco lo detuvo.

- Potter…- y lo siguiente que Harry vio al girarse fue el blanco puño de Draco impactado en su rostro.

-HP-

Daphne no podía creer que Ronald la hubiese acusado de traicionarlo solo por decir que la conducta de su hermano había sido bastante sospechosa. Y eso que no le había dicho lo que realmente pensaba de Percy. Habían arrebatos que la rubia, consciente de la irascible personalidad del pelirrojo, estaba dispuesta a tolerar para hacer que la relación funcionara. Pero ser llamada "traidora" frente a todos, no era una de ellas. Con los puños apretados, y la respingada nariz apuntando al techo, subió las escaleras dejando a Ron proseguir solo con su ridículo alegato. De haber tenido la oportunidad, habría roto todo cuanto se pusiera en su camino de pura rabia, pero no bien hubo cruzado la puerta del dormitorio compartido, se topó con Parvati Patil sosteniendo un objeto que Daphne Greengrass recordaba bien, y una alarma de peligro se sumó a las sospechas que llevaba tiempo teniendo respecto a la morena.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

- ¿Esto?- preguntó Parvati observando la figura de plata contenida en la esfera de cristal que sostenía en su mano con aparente desinterés, pero sin soltarlo.

- No… La figura que está dentro de la esfera.- Recién entonces la morena pareció reparar en que la imagen representaba a un jugador de Quidditch montado en su escoba, pero aún no se daba cuenta de lo que llamaba la atención de Daphne.

- Es un recuerdo de un viejo amigo… ¿Por qué te interesa?- Parvati no había dado un solo paso, ni había pestañado una sola vez. Era obvio que ocultaba algo.

- Y ese viejo amigo… ¿es Marcus Flint?- los negros ojos de Parvati se abrieron más grandes que nunca por un momento, pero intentó ocultarlo al instante siguiente.- ¿Te preguntarás como lo sé, verdad?

- No tengo idea de lo que…

- Verás, querida Patil… Resulta que cuando Marcus fue removido de su puesto como capitán del equipo de Quiditch, a modo de protesta tomó una pieza del trofeo…- Por el cambio en la expresión de la morena, era obvio que recordaba aquello, pues a dónde había ido a parar la pieza faltante era uno de los grandes misterios de Hogwarts.- Sólo los slytherin sabíamos quién lo había hecho porque Marcus no dejaba de alardear de ello todo el tiempo, exhibiéndola como el objeto más importante de su colección de botines… Por eso sé que no se desprendería de ella a menos que quisiera conseguir un triunfo más grande…- Daphne podía dar crédito de ello. El poco tiempo que compartió cama con Marcus, fue suficiente para hacerse una idea de cómo funcionaba la retorcidamente mente del slytherin. Marcus Flint era lo más cercano que Daphne conocía a un psicópata, y eso que en su vida se había topado con varios postulantes al título.

- ¿Sabes Greengrass?… Creo que tanto tiempo encerrada aquí te está afectando la cabeza…- Daphne le sostuvo la mirada aún otro largo minuto. Los negros ojos de Parvati eran más profundos de lo que ella había notado jamás y más falsos que antes también. Fue entonces que ella tuvo la confirmación a sus sospechas de que Percy no era el único traidor. Y ella, como bien comprendía ahora, había sido lo suficientemente tonta para hacerle ver a Parvati que lo sabía.

- Si… Quizá tienes razón…- sonrió aparentando ingenuidad. Debía salir de ahí rápido y advertir a Draco, o a Lupin, o a cualquiera dispuesto a escucharla.- Es que… tuve una discusión con Ron y eso me ha puesto insoportable… Creo que iré por algo de aire…- pero apenas su mano contactó la perilla de la puerta, le llegó la voz de Parvati a sus espaldas y al instante las cuerdas mágicas se enredaron alrededor del cuerpo de Daphne, haciéndola caer contra el piso como un bulto cualquiera. Sin duda, Parvati Patil si había notado sus sospechas.- Patil… no sabes lo que estás haciendo… De verdad que…

- _SILENCIO_…- Daphne se agitaba todo cuanto podía, aún sabiendo que era inútil, pero el pánico hacía presa de ella al extremo de que cuando Parvati la tomó por los pies para arrastrarla por la habitación hasta dejarla al otro extremo de la puerta, se sintió muy aliviada al comprender que matarla no estaba entre sus intenciones.- No tengo nada personal en tu contra Greengrass.- dijo, inclinándose para que ella pudiera oírla.- De hecho, me simpatizas bastante más que el resto porque no eres hipócrita. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar que arruines mis planes, ¿entiendes?- Tomó la esfera que había dejado sobre la cama y caminó hasta la puerta.- Pero no te preocupes, que no ocurrirá nada a Ron, y para cuando te encuentren, ya todo habrá acabado… - Y salió sin agregar nada más.

-HP-

Draco supo al instante de sentir sus pisadas que era ella. Había esperado que Hermione tardara un poco en dar con él, pero al parecer, ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaría escondido en la biblioteca. ¿En qué momento habían llegado a eso? ¿Cuál es el instante preciso en que todo cambia en una relación- si es que lo que había entre ellos aplicaba para una relación- y pasa a transformarse en algo más profundo e inevitable? Se equivocaban quienes decían que el amor obedecía a hormonas. Draco había pasado gran parte de su adolescencia obedeciendo a sus hormonas, y nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable e irremediablemente afectado como ahora. ¡Maldito Potter! Si el cararrajada no hubiese abierto esa puerta, él no estaría ahora haciéndose cuestionamientos ridículos y sería feliz en su ignorancia.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió entre Harry y tú?- dijo ella, tomando asiento a su lado en el frío piso de piedra. Él ni siquiera volteó a mirarla. No quería hacerlo ahora que la odiaba… Y es que eso era exactamente lo que sentía por ella en aquel instante: Odio. La odiaba por ser la causante de que él la amara. Aunque no sabía muy bien qué era exactamente lo que le molestaba de amarla, pero debía aferrarse a su odio. Era lo único que le quedaba de quien había sido una vez y no quería renunciar a ello.- Dijo que es la segunda vez que le rompes la nariz, pero que es la primera que cree merecerlo.- ella intentó sonreír para atraer su mirada, para decirle que no le haría un reclamo al respecto, pero el bufido molesto de él la obligó a guardar silencio.

- Preferiría que te fueras.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres hablar de lo que pasó?- recién entonces él giró a mirarla, con todo el desprecio que pudo cargar en sus ojos.

- No voy a satisfacer tu jodida curiosidad, Granger.

- No estoy pidiendo que lo hagas…

- ¿Qué quieres entonces?- Hermione separó los labios para decir algo, pero no supo qué decir. ¿Por qué estaba actuando así con ella?- Espera…- sonrió con una mordaz expresión en su rostro, una que ella no había visto en él hacía mucho tiempo.- Yo sé lo que quieres.- y sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos, que Hermione no se dio cuenta hasta que su espalda contactó el piso, del modo brusco en que él la besaba, y de la forma obscena en que comenzó a tocarla.

- Draco, no… no así…- intentó alegar, justo antes de que él atacara su boca otra vez.

- ¿No es esto lo que buscas siempre?- tan rápido era su avance y era tan poca la resistencia que ella podía poner que sabía que si no lograba detenerlo pronto, acabarían haciéndolo ahí mismo, y no del modo más romántico.

- Draco, ¡Para ahora mismo!- Pero en lugar de obedecerla, él se las ingenió para bajarle el pantalón. Había furia en sus movimientos, y algo de desesperación también. Pero no importaba lo afectado que él estuviera, ella no podía permitirle hacer lo que él parecía empeñado en lograr. No lo dejaría convertir aquello en algo corrompido.

Por eso, la próxima vez que él invadió su boca, Hermione lo mordió con suficiente fuerza para provocarle dolor, lo que pareció ser suficiente para detener su avance.

- ¡Maldita sea!- se puso de pie algo espantado al comprobar que pasando sus dedos por su labio, la sangre los manchaba.- ¿Qué demonios…?- Ira. Eso era lo que había en su mirada al volver sus ojos a ella. Por un instante, Hermione temió que con ello solo había conseguido enardecerlo aún más, pero cuando él comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, algo se estremeció dentro de ella. ¡No podía dejarlo ir así! Debía detenerlo, y sin saber qué más hacer, ocupó ambos brazos para abrazarse a la espalda de él, impidiéndole avanzar.

- ¡Suéltame!

- No…- respondió ella, con la mejilla pegada a su espalda.- No sé que hizo o dijo Harry para afectarte así, pero sé que estás sufriendo y no te dejaré ir hasta que te tranquilices.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?- la pregunta escapó de sus labios sin siquiera pensarlo, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos sin que ella dijera nada, se dio cuenta de que para Granger tampoco debía ser fácil.

- A estas alturas…- comenzó de pronto, con la voz a un volumen bastante más bajo de lo que era habitual en ella- creo que ya sabes el por qué…

Y era cierto. Lo admitiera o no, hacía tiempo que estaba al tanto de la naturaleza de los sentimientos de ella. ¿No era presamente de eso de lo que se había aprovechado todo ese tiempo?

Sus manos ascendieron hasta envolver las de ella por encima de su pecho, a fin de quedar libre de su agarre, pero solo para poder girarse hasta quedar frente a frente y envolver entre sus manos su rostro.

Hermione pensó que la besaría, pero los segundos pasaban sin que el beso ocurriera. En lugar de eso él la observaba en silencio como si descubriera su rostro por primera vez en la vida.

- ¿No dirás nada?- se atrevió a preguntar ella.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- Tú lo sabes, Draco…

Sí. Él sabía bien lo que ella quería oír, pero ¿sería eso suficiente? Una vez que él le confesara la verdad, ¿quién le aseguraba que no se invertirían los papeles? ¿No se había aprovechado él de los sentimientos de la joven? ¿Por qué no podía ella hacer lo mismo? ¿Podía confiar en ella lo suficiente como para confesar la verdad que Potter le había arrancado? Ella no hizo más que pestañar y él comprendió que la respuesta era un "si". Si confiaba. Por ilógico que fuera, confiaba en ella como en el pasado solo había podido confiar en su madre. Pero… ¿sería el amor de Hermione tan incondicional como el de Narcissa?

Atrajo las manos de ella a sus labios y las besó, primero una, luego la otra, logrando confundir a la joven. Sus ojos cristalinos la observaban en silencio, pero había en ellos un aire confidente que no habían tenido antes.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí, Draco?- preguntó, extrañamente alentada por la calidez de sus ojos grises. El corazón de Hermione latió más acelerado que nunca al verlo separar sus labios, a sabiendas de que obtendría su respuesta, fuera esta buena o mala. Pero las palabras no alcanzaron a transformarse en sonido.

- Hermione… -era la voz de Parvati a sus espaldas.- te he buscado por todos lados- y las manos de Draco soltaron las suyas, y su bello rostro volvió a adquirir el aire frío de una estatua. Nunca antes Hermione había maldecido tan intensamente la intromisión de alguien como maldijo entonces a Parvati Patil.- Lo siento, Hermione, pero es una emergencia que no puede esperar.

-HP-

Ron sabía que lo había arruinado otra vez. Una vez más, había dejado que la ira comandara sus acciones y palabras que en verdad no quería decir, fluyeran por sus labios como una verborrea imparable. Y la había herido otra vez… Lo había visto en sus ojos azules que lo observaban incrédula; en el modo en que se curvaron sus rubias cejas y en la perfecta "o" que dibujaron sus labios.

Y en caso de que hubiese sido suficiente ciego para no notarlo, la ensordecedora reprimenda con que su madre lo atacó una vez que Daphne dejó el cuarto, no le hubiese permitido pasar la situación por alto. Sin duda su madre tenía razón al decir que era un necio al tratar así a la joven, como también la tenía al sugerir- o más bien imponerle- que se disculpara inmediatamente.

Aún le tomó otro cuarto de hora decidirse a hacerlo, intentando ensayar el discurso correcto, y para cuando finalmente subió al cuarto de ella, Parvati terminaba de cerrar la puerta, explicándole que Daphne parecía en verdad muy afectada y que no quería ver a nadie.

Y Ron aceptó su consejo. Después de todo, Parvati llevaba bastante tiempo compartiendo cuarto con la rubia, ¿no? Debía conocerla lo suficiente como para saber cuándo hablar con ella no era una buena idea.

Pero, por otro lado -pensó mientras caminaba con la cabeza inclinada y los hombros caídos de regreso a su cuarto- ¿no la conocía él también? ¿No se había enamorado de ese sereno valor con que la rubia enfrentaba al mundo, y su curioso modo de apoyar- a su manera claro- a quienes estimaba? Daphne era una chica extraña, ciertamente, y había mucho de ella que él no sabía, muchas cosas que ella ocultaba. Y, sin embargo, él presentía hace tiempo que si en alguien ella estaba dispuesta a confiar, ese alguien era él. No Parvati Patil, ni Ginny, ni Hermione… Ni nadie más. ¿No había sido con él acaso que lloró una noche? ¿No había sido a él a quien confesó sus miedos por el destino de Nott? Él debía conocerla mejor que nadie en aquel lugar y sabía que ella esperaba una disculpa. No era del tipo de chicas que daría muestras de vanales orgullos ni le impondría pruebas ridículas para castigarlo. Oiría lo que él tenía que decir y sonreiría a modo de perdón, porque ella también lo conocía a él lo suficiente como para saber de sus arranques infantiles, y lo amaba -¿no había dicho antes que lo amaba?- también lo suficiente como para perdonárselos. ¿Verdad?

Él le debía una disculpa y ella la esperaba ¿¡Qué podía entender Parvati o cualquier otro de lo que había entre ambos! Aún así, el primer golpeteo con que llamó a la puerta fue lo suficientemente tímido como para reflejar su miedo al rechazo, y es que, aunque valiente, había en su personalidad una inseguridad característica que no lo abandonaría nunca.

- Daphne, soy yo… Ron…- ¡Cómo si ella no fuese a reconocer su voz!- ¿Puedes salir para que hablemos?- un suave golpeteo desde el interior fue la única respuesta. ¿Era eso un "sí"? Aguardó unos largos segundos esperanzado, pero no se oyó nada más- Entiendo que estés enfadada… De verdad que sí. Por lo mismo quiero que hablemos para explicarte… bueno… para disculparme… y también para explicarte…- un nuevo ruido desde el interior le hizo tener esperanzas de que abriría la puerta, pero cuando los minutos pasaron sin que ocurriera nada, pensó que quizá Parvati tenía razón. Quizá Daphne esta vez en verdad estaba lo suficientemente enfadada como para no querer ni aún hablarle- Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, pero… pero en verdad necesito decirte que lo siento… Yo no… ¡Demonios! Tú sabes que por lo general soy un idiota, y sé que no debo ser así contigo, que no está bien y… bueno… No soy bueno en estas cosas, ¿sabes?- Un nuevo ruido algo más próximo. ¿Sería que se estaba acercando a la puerta?- Quiero decirte algo… algo aparte de las disculpas, claro… - habría deseado tener Whiskey de fuego cerca para hacerse de valor, pero a falta de este, debió conformarse con inspirar profundo- pero quisiera hacerlo de frente…- no hubo respuesta.- Daphne… por favor, abre la puerta… - suplicó casi…- Está bien… lo diré de todos modos… ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste… bueno… cuando hablaste de lo que sentías por mí?- Un golpe seco se hizo sentir a través de la puerta ¿Le habría molestado que él tocara el tema?- Quiero que sepas que yo… Bueno… que yo también… ¿Daphne?- el ruido estruendoso de objetos cayendo proveniente del interior no parecía ser producto de una simple rabieta y el corazón de Ron comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza, advirtiéndole que algo no estaba bien.- ¡DAPHNE!- gritó, girando la perilla de la puerta, que estaba trabada.

- ¡ALOHOMORA!

Lo primero que Ronald Weasley notó al iluminar el oscuro cuarto y encontrar a la joven removiéndose frenética entre las cuerdas que la ataban, fue que un montón de libros habían caído sobre Daphne desde la repisa que logró botar a fuerza de patadas. Y al ver su boca amordazada, con una desordenada melena rubia coronando la desesperada expresión de su rostro, supo que algo terrible estaba ocurriendo en ese instante.

Apenas alcanzó a proferir una maldición cuando la voz de la joven le llegó, primero inentendible a causa de la mordaza, y luego frenética cuando él se la quitó.

- ¡PATIL…! ¡ES PATIL!

- ¿Qué? Pero…

- ¡TIENES QUE DETENER A PATIL!

-HP-

Hermione no se enorgullecía de sus pensamientos en ese instante, pero lo cierto era que mientras caminaba con Parvati en dirección al salón principal de la mansión, una parte de ella insistía en maldecir a la chica Patil por inoportuna, impertinente, mal educada y hasta… odiosa. ¿Es que no podía haber buscando un peor momento para interrumpir? Incluso llegó a pensar que lo había hecho con premeditación, pero la parte más racional de su cerebro le recordó que la joven poco ganaba con interrumpir su conversación con Draco. ¿verdad?

"¡Prometiste que me ayudarías!", había reclamado con sus ojos negros reprochadores cuando Hermione intentó negarse a ayudarla. "Es muy peligroso, Parvati.", había dicho ella, y es que realmente era peligroso. No era sólo que ella quisiera buscar una excusa para no ayudarla y volver así con Draco, ¿verdad? ¿O en verdad se había transformado en un ser tan egoísta? El rostro trágico de Parvati le parecía la cosa más horrenda del mundo en aquel instante, pero la joven tenía razón: ella se había comprometido a ayudarla.

"Yo no puedo salir de aquí sola, Hermione", había dicho. "Sólo tú puedes ayudarme a llegar hasta mi abuela".

De poco sirvió que Hermione le explicara los riesgos y que le dijera que debían consultarlo con Lupin. Según Parvati, en la carta que traía la noticia le explicaban que la anciana no llegaría viva a la media noche. "Es lo único que me queda, Hermione... Si no logro llegar a tiempo a su lecho de muerte, yo… Oh! Por lo que más quieras, Hermione, has corrido grandes riesgos junto a Harry y los otros… ¿es que no puedes correr este riesgo por mi?" Y Parvati tenía razón… Había corrido grandes riesgos por Harry y por Ron… Incluso por Theodore Nott. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo por ella? Bien sabía que no era el amor o la justicia lo que la llevó a aceptar esta vez, sino el remordimiento, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

- ¿Tienes la dirección?- preguntó cuando ambas estuvieron frente a la gran chimenea del salón principal. La joven asintió al instante, extendiendo un papel a Hermione.- Afortunadamente, la Orden modificó aquellas chimeneas estratégicas, de modo que puedan trasladar a más de una persona a la vez, incluyendo a esta, de modo que podemos ir juntas, pero no deberás separarte de mí en ningún momento, ¿está claro?

La extraña ansiedad reflejada en los ojos de Parvati, aunque entendible, generó un frío estremecimiento en Hermione. Un mal presagio que ella no quiso escuchar. Tomando un puñado del polvo que meses antes había jurado utilizar sólo en situaciones justificadas, se intentó convencer que esta era una de ellas. ¿No había dicho Parvati que la anciana era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo? Y aunque nunca antes había mencionado siquiera tener una abuela, ella misma tampoco solía hablar de aquellos primos lejanos que vivían en Francia, ¿verdad?

Parvati recibió el puñado de polvo con ceremonia, mientras los ojos de Hermione examinaban la dirección escrita en el pequeño trozo de papel.

- Pero… Parvati…- dudo Hermione al recordar aquellas señas- Este lugar es… ¿Qué haces?- preguntó alarmada al ver como una esfera lanzada por la joven al piso se hacía pedazos, liberando lo que había en su interior.

- ¡HERMIONE!- llegó el grito de Ron desde el pie de la escalera, al tiempo que un fuerte brazo la jaló hasta la chimenea con una fuerza inesperada- ¡NO!

- Godric´s Hollow…- fue lo último que Hermione oyó saliendo de los labios de Parvati, antes que un destello verde lo envolviera todo.

-Fin del Capítulo 14-

_**Ta tara taaaan! Y aquí comienza lo que yo considero la parte más entretenida de la historia… una serie de capítulos que he disfrutado enormidad escribiendo y que, como ya están bastante avanzados, irán siendo actualizados rápidamente.**_

_**No digo más para no perder tiempo en esto y gastarlo escribiendo, pero ¿tienen alguna idea de lo que puede estar esperando a Hermione?**_

_**Cariños, Alex.**_


	15. Chapter 15:MARCUS FLINT

_**Declaración: Los personajes son de Rowling... Draco incluido… Por mucho que me pene…. **_

_**Agradecimientos: A todos los que han leído esta historia y compartido conmigo sus impresiones, gracias… Trabajo en ella con más ganas pensando en las expectativas que tienen… **_

_**Este capítulo, como todos los demás, es para ustedes:**_

**CAPÍTULO 15: MARCUS FLINT**

"_**La crueldad, como todos los vicios, no requiere de nada más que la oportunidad para ser practicada".**_

**- George Eliot **

Draco nunca había estado tan agradecido de Patil como entonces, y es que, mientras regresaba a su cuarto y pensaba bien las cosas, comprendió el error que habría sido confesar que sentía por Hermione algo más de lo que siempre había admitido. Eso habría alentado en ella el idealista impulso de esperar de él más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a dar.

No necesitaba haber amado antes para saber que él jamás sería el amante ideal que Granger intentaría hacer de él. Nunca apoyaría la causa de la joven solo por verla feliz, ni sería el valiente idiota dispuesto a ir en su rescate al estilo Griffindor, si la joven se metía en problemas, ¿verdad? Él no era así. Era mimado, egoísta y egocéntrico, como ella bien debía saber a estas alturas, y eso no había sido hasta entonces un problema para compartir cama por las noches. ¿Por qué entonces tenía que hacer vergonzosas confesiones? Bastante tenía con que el imbécil de Potter lo supiera.

El histérico golpeteo con que llamaron a la puerta de la habitación lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Por un instante tuvo la ilusión de que fuera ella que llegaba, como ya venía siendo costumbre por las noches, pero la urgencia con que los golpes se repitieron encendieron en él la alarma: algo andaba mal.

Y cuando Nimphadora Tonks, con su cabello coloreado de un verde vomitivo apareció del otro lado de la puerta, relatando sin pausa lo que sabía de la traición de Parvati y la desaparición de Hermione, Draco sintió que lo que sea que había en su estómago estaba pronto a salir por la boca.

- Remus dice que tal vez tú puedas ayudarnos, que quizá puedas tener una idea de dónde la llevaron y que quizá…

Pero él no oyó nada más que el zumbido de su propio corazón palpitando más rápido que nunca antes de bajar las escaleras en busca de Remus Lupin.

-HP-

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido para Harry: la sonrisa de Ginny mientras detenía la sangre que brotaba de su nariz; sus bellos ojos marrones destelleando como nunca; sus labios rojos acercándose a los suyos, sus besos… Y el grito de Ron traspasando la puerta.

Greengrass, cuya mano Ron no había soltado en ningún momento, explicó lo ocurrido con Parvati, exponiéndola como una traidora, y Lupin, que había solicitado al Ministerio los registros de la Red Flu utilizada esa noche, a fin de saber dónde había ido a parar Hermione, recibió la respuesta de Shaklebot, explicando que de algún modo, estos habían sido borrados. A nadie cabía duda que Percy debía haber tenido algo que ver en ello, y aunque no lo exponían abiertamente, ya Lupin había dado la orden de que se le localizara al instante. Ni siquiera Ron opuso resistencia esta vez.

Todo había sido planeado de modo de no dejar más alternativa que la plateada figura frente a la chimenea- un traslador, según era evidente- que con la frase: "Para Harry Potter", dibujándose mágicamente en letras verdes, por encima de ella cada veinte segundos, ofrecía a Harry la oportunidad de rescatar a Hermione.

Por supuesto que el primer impulso de Harry habría sido aceptar el reto, y coger la figura de una vez, pero el firme agarre que Ginny hacía de su brazo, así como la advertencia de Lupin, se lo impedían. Y es que el hombre lobo tenía razón: ir directo a la emboscada de los mortífagos, sin tener siquiera un plan, era sumar su muerte a la de su amiga.

Pero ¿qué plan podían elaborar lo suficientemente rápido como para no exponer la vida de ella por dejar pasar demasiado tiempo?

Fue entonces que Malfoy apareció en el lugar, con el rostro casi tan pálido como aquella noche en Malfoy Manor, y al ver la plateada figura sobre la alfombra, algo cambió en su expresión, dirigiendo su mirada casi instantáneamente a Greengrass. El nombre de Marcus Flint, que la rubia ya había mencionado- y al que nadie a parte de Lupin pareció dar importancia- fue una conclusión lógica para ambos, y Harry, que había compartido con él ya suficientes tardes de Oclumencia como para reconocer cuando maquinaba algo, supo, antes que nadie, que Draco Malfoy ya no oía a Lupin, ni a Daphne, ni a nadie. El hijo de Lucius, había echado a andar el ingenio que caracterizaba a los de su casa, y que en él tenía a su más fiel representante.

La fría determinación que mostraban sus ojos grises, hizo a Harry recordar el rostro de Narcissa la noche en que enfrentó a Voldemort. Malfoy, en opinión de Harry, nunca había dado muestras de valor- ni aún cuando se negó a obedecer al Señor Oscuro había parecido atribuible a un destello de valentía, sino más bien a la desesperación- pero ahora que su rostro recordaba más que nunca las bellas facciones de su madre, Harry supo que Malfoy también había heredado eso de ella. Pero, ¿sería posible? Sin duda, por lo desapercibido que había pasado para todos los presentes la abrumadora serenidad con que el rubio se inclinaba para observar el objeto en el piso, mientras respondía casi mecánicamente las preguntas de Lupin, nadie, aparte de él, sospechaba lo que estaba pronto a ocurrir; pero es que nadie, más que Harry, había oído la confesión de Malfoy. ¿No había dicho acaso, que la amaba?

- HP-

Draco no quería perder tiempo en oír a Lupin. Hacía mucho había concluido que, de no ser por esa racha de suerte que los acompañaba donde fuera, los Griffindor se habrían extinto a causa de la estúpida temeridad que los caracterizaba. Incluso Granger, a quien él consideraba una excepción a la falta de intelecto general de su casa, al parecer había sido lo suficientemente necia para dejarse embaucar por Patil.

Si Daphne tenía razón- y la presencia de aquel fragmento de la copa de Hogwarts en el piso hacía pensar que la tenía- era Marcus Flint quien estaba detrás de todo y no Bellatrix, como él había temido hasta entonces. Ya Luna había mencionado que fue él quien los enfrentó en la estación de trenes llevándose consigo a Theodore, pero Draco pensó que actuaba como peón de alguien más.

Sin embargo, usar un anzuelo tan básico como aquel traslador, menospreciando a Potter y compañía al creer que serían suficientemente ciegos para no advertir las consecuencias, era una trampa demasiado torpe para haber sido elaborada por Bella, que, aunque desquiciada sin remedio, cuando se trataba de urdir planes, era una genialidad. No hubiese dejado un traslador tirado en la alfombra, con una invitación para Potter que era a todas luces una sentencia de muerte. Habría hecho creer posible el rescate, y dejado evidencias del destino de aquella conexión Flu, a fin de que, siguiendo sus valerosos y estúpidos impulsos, más de uno de ellos hubiese ido tras la joven, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar. Habría sido, como Draco bien sabía, un verdadero plan, y no la demostración de ineptitud que parecía aquella trampa. ¡Cómo si Potter fuera lo bastante imbécil como para correr a una muerte segura, o Lupin, para permitírselo! El hombre lobo sabía que había otras formas de llegar a Hermione que no implicaran la muerte inminente de "El Elegido", y era cierto, pues no se arriesgarían a matar a Granger hasta no tener a Potter. La mantendrían con vida.

El problema era que Draco conocía la naturaleza de Flint lo suficiente como para saber que "viva", no significaba "ilesa". Pero también conocía otra cosa de la naturaleza de su antiguo compañero de casa: Marcus Flint siempre se había sentido inferior, y era ese complejo de inferioridad el que lo llevaba a actuar estúpidamente en pos del reconocimiento de otros, en este caso, el del Señor Tenebroso. Y además era misógino, razón por la cual nunca había aceptado las órdenes de Bella más que a regañadientes y por lo mismo Draco sabía que no permitiría a Bella arrebatarle la gloria de su estúpido plan. No informaría de nada hasta no poder entregar a Potter en bandeja, directamente a los pies de Lord Voldemort.

Lamentablemente, al descartar al "Elegido" de la lista de posibles héroes, las opciones que quedaban eran pocas: sugerir que fuera Weasley era añadir otra muerte, pues Flint no lo pensaría mucho ante de matarlo. ¿Para qué iba a querer dos señuelos? Además, Daphne jamás se lo perdonaría. Algo similar ocurriría con cualquier otro amigo de Potter, incluso los Aurores, pues Flint contaba con la ventaja de tener un recibimiento preparado.

La única que podría cambiar algo la conducta de Flint sería la pelirroja, pero eso solo implicaría una muerte más rápida para Hermione, pues ¿para qué iban a querer usar a la mejor amiga como carnada, si tenían a la novia?

Y luego estaba él…

Draco nunca se había considerado a sí mismo particularmente valiente, por lo que no le resultó extraño que la hiel le subiera por la boca ante el miedo que generó en él aquella idea. Sin embargo, sometiéndolo a análisis, no era una idea del todo suicida. Era cierto que podían igualmente matarlo apenas lo vieran llegar, pero también era cierto que tenía más posibilidades que los demás de sobrevivir un buen rato. Después de todo, Flint siempre lo había odiado- aunque Draco no estaba muy seguro respecto a cuál era la causa- y al ser Marcus un idiota que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, lo convertía en alguien fácil de manipular. ¿No lo había hecho Draco ya, tanto en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, como en las pocas misiones que compartieron como mortífagos? Y a esto se sumaba la ventaja de la sorpresa, pues si algo Marcus Flint no esperaría, era verlo llegar a él en busca de la sangre sucia. Eso, por si solo, ya frustraría en algo sus planes, ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD? En momentos como ese, resultaba en verdad frustrante el mutismo de su propia conciencia.

Mientras Draco se acercaba a examinar el supuesto traslador más de cerca, Lupin volvió a preguntar si tenía alguna idea de a dónde podía conducir el objeto. ¡Cómo si él fuese aún un mortífago! Aunque claro, para ellos lo era. ¿No era esa la causa de que tuviera el uso de una varita restringido únicamente a la preparación de pociones? ¿No era por eso que habían puesto en él un hechizo localizador, a fin de que, si intentaba huir algún día, rápidamente lo pudieran alcanzar? Ya casi había olvidado las condiciones impuestas por la Orden para permitirle estar ahí en lugar de Azkaban. Pero, en la situación actual, esa desconfianza bien podía tener sus ventajas.

- Cualquier idea que puedas tener respecto al lugar donde podrían haberla llevado,- seguía Lupin, visiblemente impaciente- sería de ayuda, pues no tenemos nada que…

- ¿Cuánto tardaría el Ministerio en detectar el localizador de un prisionero de Azkaban?

- ¿Sugieres que usemos a un convicto para ir por Hermione?- preguntó Ron, como si la idea no le resultara del todo inverosímil.

- ¿Cuánto tarda?- volvió a preguntar, fijando esta vez sus ojos en Lupin, quien le devolvió una expresión suspicaz.

- Unos cuantos minutos…- planteó Tonks, que parecía analizar la posibilidad- a menos que consiga quitarse el hechizo localizador antes que lleguemos a él…

Draco podía sentir la mirada de Potter clavada en su rostro, así como la incrédula expresión de Lupin analizándolo. ¿Sospecharían acaso lo que estaba a punto de hacer? Estaba inclinado justo frente a la figura. Tenía que ser rápido.

- En ese caso… cuentan con "un par de minutos"…- alcanzó a sonreír en dirección a Potter, que estiraba su mano en un vano intento por detenerlo, justo antes de que la figura plateada se sintiera helada entre sus dedos y todo comenzara a girar.

-HP-

Parvati se resistía a morderse las uñas y evidenciar así su nerviosismo. No dejaría que aquel idiota comprendiera su miedo. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida? ¿En verdad creyó que podía confiar en un Mortífago? Siempre pensó que el trato era entregar a Hermione. ¿No había dicho Percy que a cambio de eso Flint había aceptado darle lo que ella quería? Pero ahora, cuando ella intentó exigir que le entregaran al asesino de su hermana, el maldito embustero salía con que el trato había sido a cambio de Potter.

- No puedes echarte para atrás, Flint- alegó ella con las manos empuñadas, y sus ojos reflejando su impotencia- hiciste el juramente inquebrantable con Percy… Era Hermione a cambio de…

- No… el trato que hice con Weasley implicaba que me ayudarían a atrapar a Potter. Granger era solo un medio para ello, sugerido por ti. Pero la verdad, querida Patil, es que no veo a Potter por ningún lado- sonrió, dejando al descubierto sus largos dientes delanteros.

- Pero vendrá por ella…

- Pues cuando lo tenga aquí, tú tendrás lo que quieres…- y amplió su sonrisa, en aquella actitud de mofa constante que la hacía temblar.

Parvati recordaba a Marcus Flint vagamente de sus tiempos de Hogwarts y en los últimos años, todo contacto que había tenido con el mortífago para llegar a un trato, se había llevado a cabo a través de Percy. Recién ahora que lo tenía frente a ella recordaba las razones por las cuales no había que hacer tratos con los de su clase. Sus ojos oscuros la observaban en un modo que la incomodaba y su sonrisa… esa maldita sonrisa que caracterizaba a las serpientes como él, en Flint era aún peor, pues no tenía las bellas facciones de Malfoy para contrarrestarla, ni el encanto de Nott, ni nada que pudiera hacer de aquella expresión algo menos digno de repulsa.

Se giró sobre sus pies, intentando evitar esa mirada, e intentando a la vez no permitirle que notara su afectación. Había llegado junto a Hermione a la vieja casona de Godric´s Hollow, donde dos encapuchados aguardaban por ellas según lo planeado. Debía admitir que por un momento, al ver la expresión confusa de Hermione, sintió algo similar al remordimiento. En ese instante, y solo por un breve lapso, se preguntó a sí misma el motivo de su rencor hacia la joven, y si la amargura no hubiese nublado su juicio, habría llegado a concluir que no existía ninguno. Pero el odio estaba ya tan arraigado en su corazón, y había pasado a ocupar un rol tan central en su vida, que de renunciar a ello, a ese odio, podría no quedar en ella más que el dolor de su propia tragedia.

Hermione intentó alzar su varita en dirección a uno de los encapuchados, pero el otro la envió a la inconciencia al instante. Dónde la habían llevado, o qué futuro le esperaba al despertar, era algo que Parvati ni aún se molestó en preguntar. ¿Había importado a alguien lo ocurrido a ella? ¿Se había molestado cualquiera de ellos en decir, aunque solo fuera una vez, que lamentaba lo que le había pasado? La aceptaron en la Orden por lástima, y la marginaron desde el inicio. No. Hermione no merecía su compasión y por eso no hizo nada para ayudarla.

Aún debió esperar algún tiempo antes que la llevaran a ella junto a Marcus Flint. Sin duda los mortífagos tomaban sus resguardos para evitar ser localizados, y le extrañó comprobar que también tenían sus propios sistemas para mantener oculta su guarida. Por un instante, y solo por un instante, temió que del otro lado estuviera el mismo Voldemort esperándola, pero pronto comprendió que en aquella mugrosa casa, Flint era el amo y señor.

Y ahora, el muy maldito, le revelaba que sin la llegada de Potter no habría trato. Sin la llegada del "Elegido", no le entregaría al asesino de su hermana. Sabía que Flint tenía que dejarla ir- era parte del juramento hecho entre este y Percy- pero ahora que los minutos pasaban sin que el mortífago dejara de mirarla en ese modo, y sin que Harry llegase en busca de Hermione, temía que aquel "dejarla ir" no fuese precisamente pronto.

- ¿Y vamos a estar así hasta que Harry aparezca?- se atrevió a preguntar, en actitud desafiante, aunque sintiendo su voz ronca al hacerlo.

- ¿Propones alguna actividad para el intertanto?- Flint se humedeció los labios con la lengua, y si eso no hubiese sido suficiente para dejar clara su insinuación, las risotadas de los otros dos mortífagos que estaban junto a él, terminaron por lograr que los colores subieran al rostro de Parvati, a la vez que su corazón comenzaba a latir con más violencia.

Separó los labios para intentar decir algo, aunque no sabía bien qué, pero las palabras nunca dejaron su boca. Las miradas de todos los presentes se fijaron en el centro de aquella habitación, donde un cuerpo aparecía de la nada. Por un par de segundos Parvati sintió el alivio de pensar que era Harry, pero pronto el rubio platinado del cabello del recién llegado, le hizo comprender que no se trataba de él.

- ¡Pero, qué demonios!- exclamó Flint en una mezcla de incredulidad y asombro, mientras alzaba su varita en dirección al recién llegado.

- Marcus.- saludó Draco, en una actitud despreocupada que Flint recordaba bien de otros tiempos. No de Hogwarts, pues entonces siempre le había parecido un cobarde. Fue sin duda gracias a Bellatrix que Malfoy había adquirido aquella inhumana capacidad de mantenerse imperturbable siempre.- Tiempo sin vernos- agregó, mientras terminaba de ponerse de pie, con aquella sonrisa de medio lado que imprimía petulancia en su rostro.

Uno de los mortífagos a espaldas de Draco, le exigió que tirara la varita, sorprendiéndose al comprender que no traía ninguna. El rubio alcanzó a reconocer su voz como la de Eddie Carmichael, un cerebrito de Ravenclaw un tanto mayor que él, cuya iniciación como mortífago le había intrigado al principio, hasta que un par de misiones juntos dejaron claro al rubio la naturaleza sádica que ocultaba aquel rostro de niño genio.

- ¿No intentarás comprobar si no soy Potter usando Veritaserum?- preguntó, intentando hacer tiempo, pero Flint, cuyo rostro pareció relajarse ante este comentario, sonrió con desprecio.

- No es necesario, Malfoy… Luego de tener el honor de hospedar a Nott entre nosotros, debimos poner en la casa un hechizo que acabara con el efecto de cualquier encantamiento no realizado con varita… Tú sabes lo bueno que era con la magia sin varita, ¿verdad?- Draco contuvo sus manos de empuñarse expresando su ira. Si respondía a Flint, si decía cualquier cosa que lo hiciera caer en su juego, Marcus no dudaría en matarlo.- Pero tú no eras tan bueno como él en eso… ¿por qué venir hasta aquí sin varita?- esta última pregunta no parecía estar dirigida a Draco, sino a él mismo. Sin duda Marcus Flint analizaba las posibles razones por las cuales él había llegado ahí, y Draco sabía que no podía darle tiempo a pensar demasiado.

- Digamos que tu plan no era muy brillante, Marcus. No me mires así, ¿en verdad creíste que Potter vendría a una muerte segura?- La mirada de Flint viajó bruscamente a la chica que se encontraba en la otra esquina del cuarto, y recién entonces Draco se percató de la presencia de Patil. Pero no podía perder tiempo en ello. No ahora.

- Creí que le importaría más la muerte de su amiga…- la aseveración era un claro reclamo para Patil y Draco comprendió que ella había sido la de la idea. ¡Maldita bruja!

- Y le importa, pero quiere estar seguro de que, si se entrega, la dejarás ir.

- ¿Y te ha enviado a ti para negociarlo?- preguntó incrédulo.

- Supongo que era la mejor opción, pues si me matas, no me extrañarán demasiado… ya sabes que no soy precisamente objeto del aprecio de los de la Orden… Además…

- ¿Por qué lo haces, Malfoy?- la mirada de Flint se hizo seria de un instante a otro.- Sabes que nunca saldrás de aquí con vida, ¿verdad? No eres tan idiota como para no saberlo.

Draco había separado los labios ya para seguir con su improvisada representación, cuando Patil se entrometió nuevamente, solo para empeorar las cosas.

- Porque está enamorado de Hermione…

El rubio se mordió los labios, mientras guardaba como nota mental que, si lograba salir de ahí, se encargaría de hacer pagar a Parvati Patil. Sin embargo, más que pensar en el odio que nacía en él hacia la bruja en ese instante, o en los motivos que había dado en el pasado para haber hecho tan obvios sus sentimientos, lo que realmente ocupaba su mente, era la cáustica expresión conque Flint se tomó la noticia. Ni aún se molestó en preguntar por los detalles que Patil estuvo más que encantada de dar. En opinión de Draco, ni siquiera la oía, y, sin embargo, creyó cada una de sus palabras, mientras él se preguntaba una y otra vez si negarlo sería una buena opción o si podía resultar peor para ambos.

- Primero Nott…- dijo Flint de pronto, alzando su varita hacia Draco- Y ahora tú... Pero en tu caso es aún peor, Malfoy… ¿Con una Sangresucia? ¿Qué diría el pobre Lucius?- dio dos pasos hacia él, con lo que la luz que ingresaba por la ventana iluminó su rostro y para Draco fue mucho más evidente cuánto disfrutaba Flint aquello, junto a la promesa de una muerte lenta y dolorosa. ¿¡Donde diablos estaban los de la Orden! ¿No habían dicho que solo tardarían un par de minutos?- Potter no vendrá, ¿verdad?- no parecía una pregunta.- Pero no importa. El Señor Oscuro estará igualmente feliz cuando te entregue a sus pies. Aunque eso tú ya debes saberlo.

- ¿Y eso te hará feliz a ti?- quizá solo debía ganar tiempo para que los de la Orden pudieran llegar- ¿Ver como me hace a mi lo que hizo con Nott?

- A decir verdad, con Nott el placer fue todo mío…- sonrió.- Yo fui quien le rajo el rostro hasta dejarlo deforme… El maldito se hizo el valiente, por supuesto, y no gritó ni una sola vez… por lo mismo fue difícil saber en qué momento murió realmente, aunque asumo que debió ahogarse en con su propia sangre, mucho antes de que lo dejáramos en paz…¿Te parece horrible? Nunca tuviste estómago para estas cosas, ¿verdad?… Nunca fuiste uno de nosotros, y jamás mereciste la marca, ni las esperanzas que el Señor Oscuro tenía en ti… Sólo la obtuviste por ser un Malfoy… por tu linaje y tu jodida fortuna… nada más.

- ¿Y a ti siempre te dolió eso, verdad?- sonrió de lado, intentado ocultar su propio miedo, pero sabía lo que se había ganado al hacerlo, por lo que el CRUCIO que salió de la varita de Flint no lo tomó por sorpresa, aunque fue suficiente doloroso para hacerlo caer de puro dolor. ¡Ya había olvidado lo que era estar a merced del Cruciatus!

- No sabes cómo me encantaría quitarte esa jodida sonrisa de la cara…- dijo Flint, inclinándose hacia él, que seguía en el suelo, aún presa del dolor.- Pero el Señor Oscuro fue enfático al decir que te quería entero… Supongo que tendré que conformarme con tu noviecita, ¿no? Después de todo, ¿no es para eso que las sangresucias están en este mundo?...

Por muy rápido que fue Draco en su ataque, la inestabilidad provocada por el dolor le dio a Flint la ventaja para retirarse y lanzar un segundo Cruciatus a su oponente e incluso un tercero. Tanto era el dolor que sentía el rubio en ese instante, que no fue ni aún capaz de evitar la patada con que Flint arremetió contra su rostro un instante después, haciendo brotar su sangre por las narices.

- Ya déjalo, Marcus…- se oyó al otro mortífagos que estaba a sus espaldas.- El Señor Oscuro fue específico al decir que lo quería ileso.- Draco reconoció su voz al instante, pero las escasas fuerzas que tenía no eran suficientes para girarse hasta él.

Marcus pareció refrenarse ante estas palabras, pero no sin cierta renuencia, hasta que finalmente se apartó de él un par de pasos.

- No importa… De todos modos tengo otros prisioneros con los que entretenerme…

- Sin ella, jamás tendrás a Potter…- dijo Draco con voz nasal, desde su ubicación en el suelo, con lo que Flint pareció detenerse unos instantes.

- Si Potter se digna a venir por ella, no le importará hallarla algo estropeada...

- Entonces, dame lo que quiero...- era la voz de Patil que venía a interrumpir la escena, llamando de vuelta la atención del mortífago, que parecía haberse olvidado de ella.- Si sabes que Harry vendrá por ella, y además tienes a Malfoy para entregar al Innombrable, entonces es lo justo que me des al mortífago que mató a mi hermana…

Draco no pudo evitar pensar en la ironía de todo. ¿Eso era lo que había pedido Patil? ¿Y creía que Flint cumpliría? Su risa, pese al dolor, atrajo la atención de la joven al instante.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Parvati, con las manos empuñadas, ocultando poco su histeria. El rostro de Flint la observaba con curiosidad, a la vez que observaba a Malfoy al parecer sin intención de hacerlo callar, como si le pareciera divertido oír lo que el rubio tenía por decir.

- De que eres en verdad muy estúpida, Patil…- Draco fijó en ella sus ojos. Si iba a morir, y así parecía ser que ocurriría por culpa de la ineptitud de los de la Orden, no sería sin antes hacer sufrir a la causante de todo.- Flint no puede entregarse _a sí mismo_…

Los negros ojos de la joven parecían brillar en la oscuridad de pura ira y miedo, pero incluso cuando tuvo el valor para lanzarse contra Flint, este la repelió sin siquiera usar la varita.

- ¡Maldito! Eres un…- Flint la silenció con un hechizo para evitar que dijera nada más, mientras la alzaba por el cuello contra la pared, sin que las patadas de la joven parecieran hacer nada.

- La única razón por la que sigues viva hasta ahora, es por el maldito juramento inquebrantable… Pero Malfoy dice la verdad… Yo fui quien mató a tu hermana… Si hubiese sido un poco más como tú y no hubiese luchado tanto por escapar a lo inevitable, no habría sido necesario… Pero no fue un manso corderito como tú, ¿verdad? O quizás a ti si te gustó la experiencia y por eso no te resististe demasiado. ¿Te gustaría que lo repitiéramos ahora? ¿No? Lástima… No suelo repetirme el plato pero por ti habría hecho una excepción.- la soltó de golpe, dejándola caer contra el suelo, ante lo cual la joven, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, y la expresión más lamentable que Draco hubiese visto nunca, se acurrucó como un animalito herido entre la muralla y el piso.- Ahora, Patil… sé una buena chica y aprovecha de irte mientras puedas, pues si bien yo no puedo hacerte daño, esos dos mortífagos que ves ahí no hicieron ningún juramento… ¿Entiendes?

Aún enmudecida en lo que parecieron años, la joven se puso de pie lentamente, camino a la puerta. Sólo una vez su mirada intersectó la de Draco, pero en sus ojos no había nada más que un abismo sin fondo. No era digna de su lástima, en opinión del rubio, pero aún así, no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo ante aquella mirada. Era la misma expresión que había visto en sus ojos aquella noche en que él observó sin hacer nada. Y Draco pensó que quizá se tenía bien merecido morir por culpa de Parvati, porque él no había hecho nada por ella… pero, ¿qué podía haber hecho?

- ¿La dejarás ir?- preguntó Carmichael, a lo que Flint respondió con un encogimiento de hombros cuando la joven ya había dejado el cuarto

- Asegúrate de que encuentre la salida… No la quiero dando vueltas por acá…

- ¿Desde cuándo tan clemente, Marcus?- Se mofó Draco, que terminaba de ponerse de pie, pero un nuevo rayo verde emanado de la varita de Flint lo hizo caer otra vez.

- ¿Crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo?- le preguntó sonriendo- ¿Te enviaron para poder llegar aquí, verdad? Pensaron que un ex mortífago podía ganar el tiempo suficiente para llegar a nosotros y seguro incluso te enviaron con algún artefacto para ubicar nuestra posición… El problema es, Draco… que hace tiempo que pusimos un hechizo para inactivar los localizadores…

Draco intentó que su rostro no tomase la palidez típica del pánico que lo embargaba al comprender que no habría rescate, pero sabía, por la satisfecha expresión de Flint, que el miedo lo había traicionado.

- Llévalo abajo…- ordenó Flint al otro mortífago, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.- Iré a divertirme con la sangresucia mientras decido el mejor modo de entregar este traidor al Señor Oscuro.

Al instante en que Flint salió por la puerta, los pasos del mortífago a su espalda se sintieron rodeándolo hasta quedar frente a él. Aún no se había quitado la máscara, pero no era necesario. Draco ya había oído su voz de antes y no importaba el disfraz que usara, lo reconocería donde fuera. Alzó sus ojos hasta posarlos en aquellas dos orbes negras que eran lo único visible del rostro, y sonrió sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

- Blaise… Tiempo sin vernos.

Pero en lugar de contestar, Blaise Zabini apuntó su barita hacia él con la ceremonia que lo caracterizaba.

- _DESMAIUS._

Y Draco no fue conciente de nada más.

-HP-

Remus Lupin se masajeaba la cabeza sin encontrar una solución. No habían encontrado a Percy aún, ni rastros de Parvati o de Hermione. Y, por si fuera poco, el Ministerio decía no lograr dar con la ubicación del localizador de Draco Malfoy, y sospechaban la interferencia de algún potente hechizo.

¿En qué momento Draco había decidido dárselas de héroe, y por qué? Él nunca había sido adepto a oír rumores, pero hacía tiempo que había notado la extraña camaradería entre el rubio y Hermione. ¿Sería en verdad posible que la amara? En otro momento esto habría sido motivo de alegría para él, porque era un buen punto a favor para conseguir la libertad de Draco una vez que todo terminara, algo que había prometido a Snape, y que él mismo creía era lo justo.

Pero ahora, ¿tendría la posibilidad de redimir a Malfoy de sus culpas? Probablemente, una vez que apareciera el cadáver del rubio, el mundo entero lo tomaría por un héroe. Pero él no había prometido a Snape el estandarte del heroísmo para Draco, sino la supervivencia, algo que, en ese preciso instante se veía amenazada.

¿No era la muerte su final más seguro? Voldemort sabía que Draco era el dueño de la Varita de Sauco- algo que el mismo rubio desconocía- y sabía también, que matarlo era la mejor forma de lograr que la Varita le perteneciera y luego, solo le quedaría encontrarla. Otro incentivo más para llegar a Harry.

- ¿Lo encontraron?- fue lo primero que salió por su boca al ver entrar a Tonks, pero la expresión afligida de la bruja le dio su respuesta aún antes de que ella negara con su cabeza.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó, al verlo ponerse de pie, pero Lupin no contestó. No tenía cómo explicar a su mujer que debía hallar a Severus Snape cuanto antes. Era el único que los podía ayudar.

-Fin del Capítulo 15-

_**Algo más corto que lo habitual, pero debía quedar aquí, para poder abrir el siguiente capítulo bien…**_

_**El siguiente muy, muy, pero muy pronto…. **_

_**Gracias a todos por leer!**_

_**Alex.**_


	16. Chapter 16:BLAISE ZABINI

Hola a todos! Las excusas agravan la falta así que no diré nada respecto a la demora y me limito a dejarlos con el siguiente chap, recordándoles, por supuesto, que los personajes son de Rowling y la clasificación M (para adultos!)

Ahora a leer!

Capítulo 16: Blaise Zabini

"_**¿Qué guerra es esta que combatimos, seguros de nuestra derrota? Aurora tras aurora, extenuados ya de todas las batallas que aún están por venir, nos acompaña el espanto del día a día, ese pasillo sin fin… Cada día, volvemos a experimentar la tristeza del pasillo y, paso tras paso, seguimos el camino de nuestra lúgubre condena."**_

**_- _LA ELEGANCIA DEL ERIZO- Muriel Barbery.**

Fue el frío del agua invocada con un hechizo, lo que trajo a Hermione de regreso de la inconsciencia. Al instante siguiente se percató de que seguía en manos de los mortífagos, aunque había sido trasladada a un cuarto diferente. Era un espacio amplio de alto techo, cuya ausencia de ventanas y olor a rancio, daban la inequívoca sensación del encierro prolongado.

Frente a ella y no a mucha distancia, un hombre bajaba la varita con que la había empapado. Su rostro, aunque algo distinto de lo que ella recordaba, tenía la misma expresión repugnante de sus tiempos de Hogwarts, y puede que incluso algo más ahora, que evidentemente no había ningún empeño por disimular lo repulsivos que podían ser sus pensamientos.

Antes de decir nada, intentó moverse, comprendiendo recién entonces su desventajosa situación: tenía ambas manos atadas sobre la cabeza, y al parecer llevaban bastante tiempo así, pues las sentía algo dormidas. Su espalda apenas contactaba la pared y sus pies, por más que lo intentaba, no llegaban al suelo. Habría intentado balancearse para tener una mejor idea de sus posibilidades, pero hacerlo le habría dado un aspecto desesperado que no creía conveniente demostrar frente al mortífago que la observaba con detención.

- Curioso…- dijo Flint de pronto, en lo que parecía el preludio a un discurso que Hermione no tenía intenciones de oír. No cuando sus ojos se habían fijado en la puerta ubicada a las espaldas del mortífago y analizaba las posibilidades que tenía de alcanzarla.- Creí que el agua podría quitar el hedor de tu sangre inmunda, pero creo que todo lo que ha hecho es aumentarlo… Supongo que tendré que conformarme con que lograra despertarte, ¿no es así, sangre-sucia?- Pero Hermione no quería perder tiempo en responder nada. Buscaba las posibilidades de hacerse con la varita de Flint, por lo que no fue consciente de cómo el hombre había caminado hasta ella hasta que lo tuvo demasiado cerca, apoderándose de su mandíbula con una sola mano, y con tal fuerza, que ella no pudo retener el quejido que escapó de sus labios, lo que provocó una satisfecha sonrisa en la expresión de Flint.- ¿Sabes? Llevo un rato observándote sin dejar de preguntarme, qué es lo que Malfoy pudo ver en ti…- los ojos de Hermione se separaron de asombro. ¿Cómo podía Flint saber de lo que existía entre Draco y ella?- Y no logro explicármelo… Ni siquiera eres su tipo… ¿Utilizaste alguna poción?- aflojó algo la fuerza con que apresaba el rostro de ella, con lo que Hermione giró su cabeza para huir del agarre, pero él enredó entonces sus dedos en los cabellos por detrás de la nuca de ella, generando un nuevo quejido.- Siempre fuiste buena para esas cosas, ¿no? Podrías tenerlo hechizado sin que él lo supiera… ¿O es otro tipo de hechizo?- hundió la punta de la varita en el cuello de ella, hasta cerciorarse de dejar una marca, y luego dibujó el camino hacia abajo, buscando el nacimiento de su escote, lo que hizo a Hermione tensarse por reflejo.- Tranquila… sólo quiero ver qué es lo que atrae a Malfoy de ti… _DIFFINDO_…- la tibieza del hechizo saliendo por la punta de la varita fue apenas percibido por Hermione un instante antes de que la tela de su suéter y blusa se separaran, exponiendo su busto. En otras circunstancias, las mejillas de la joven se habrían coloreado al instante, pero el miedo comandaba sus reacciones en tal modo, que solo atinó a agitarse descontroladamente, intentando escapar al agarre de Flint, aunque sin mucho resultado.- Tranquila, mugrosa… tranquila…- el cuerpo de él la aprisionó contra la pared por un instante, hasta que la inutilidad de la acción, llevó a Hermione a dejar de resistirse, con lo que él pudo contemplar el espectáculo que brindaba su busto descubierto, con detención.- Pobre Malfoy…- rió, mirando a la joven con desprecio.- supongo que tanto tiempo encerrado le ha hecho bajar sus estándares… Hasta Bulstrode tenía algo más digno de ver que…

Al instante siguiente de escupir sobre la cara de Flint, Hermione supo que no había sido una buena idea. En la expresión iracunda del mortífago comprendió que lo inteligente habría sido mantenerse en la inacción hasta encontrar una oportunidad, pero no reaccionar tan tontamente.

El hombre pasó su mano por el rostro a fin de limpiarlo sin despegar los ojos de ella, sin adelantar cuál sería su acción, pero Hermione ya podía adivinarlo. Aún así, no estaba preparada para la fuerza con que el primer golpe de Marcus Flint impactó en su rostro.

-HP-

Draco se despertó con el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y por unos instantes, mientras sentía los pasos del recién llegado acercarse a él y acomodaba su visión a la luz que entraba, recordó lo que había pasado antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Por lo mismo, no le pareció del todo extraño el sonido que hicieron las cadenas atadas a sus muñecas y pies al intentar moverse.

Para cuando logró enfocar a la figura frente a él, notó los celestes ojos de Eddie Carmichael fijos en él. Por unos largos minutos, el mortífago no hizo más que observarlo, con la expresividad completamente ausente en su rostro. Pero Draco conocía bien esa mirada.

Sin embargo, Carmichael no hizo ademán de atacarlo, sino que recargó su espalda contra la pared, estirando las piernas, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sin despegar sus ojos de él.

- Siempre pensé que eras un cobarde…- Draco sintió como sus labios estaban prontos a separarse para lanzar un sarcasmo, más por costumbre que por haberlo pensado, pero logró reprimirse. No era una buena idea irritar a quien tenía sobre él la ventaja de una varita.- Pero al menos uno inteligente… - con su cabeza, transmitía un gesto reprobatorio.- Todos decían que habías sido un estúpido al traicionar al Señor Oscuro, pero yo creía entender tus razones y muy en el fondo justificaba lo que hiciste. Después de todo, para todos era claro que nunca estuvo en ti lo necesario para ser uno de nosotros. Hasta la loca de tu tía debió admitir finalmente que no es algo que se herede… Creí que eras inteligente al comprenderlo y buscar algo que fuera más con tu carácter. Nunca entendí del todo el cómo lograste aliarte a Potter, y aún así te reconocí el mérito de hacerlo…- Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos de Draco- Pero lo que hiciste hoy… Fue la cosa más estúpida que he visto hacer a alguien.

- ¿Y has venido hasta aquí solo a decirme eso?- preguntó Draco, aparentando incredulidad, pero los labios de Eddie se curvaron en una sonrisa capaz de amedrentar a cualquiera, muy especialmente a él, que sabía de lo que Carmichael era capaz.

- Flint dice que el Señor Oscuro te quiere ileso…

- Entonces, lo sensato sería hacerle caso a Flint.

- Pero me parece injusto quedarme cruzado de brazos mientras él se divierte con la sangre sucia… Especialmente cuando, como bien sabemos, existen tantos hechizos que el Señor Oscuro ni siquiera notará, ¿no es cierto?

Y Draco tensó los labios para recibir el impacto del primer CRUCCIO.

-HP-

La lluvia golpeaba el amplio ventanal en un modo estrepitoso que solo aumentaba el dramatismo de la situación para Harry y los demás.

Tres horas habían pasado desde la desaparición de Hermione, y cada idea sugerida parecía solo ampliar el número de víctimas posibles.

- Lupin dice que deben haber puesto algún hechizo poderoso para que no podamos ubicar el localizador de Malfoy…- comentó Ginny pensativa.

- O quizá Malfoy fue el primero en advertir a los mortífagos que llevaba uno para que se lo quitaran…- sugirió Dean, con lo que se ganó una mirada inquisitiva por parte de todos.- ¡Vamos! ¿Es que no lo han pensado? ¿Por qué otra razón iba a ir Malfoy tras de Hermione?

- ¡Pero claro!- exclamó Daphne dramatizando irónicamente- ¿Cómo no vi antes lo conveniente que es para Draco ir a entregarse a los mortífagos? Seguro que morir dolorosamente siempre estuvo entre sus planes, ¿no?

- ¿Y cómo lo explican entonces? ¿Es que en verdad creen que le ha tomado cariño a una "sangre sucia"? ¡Vamos!

- Dean…- intentó interrumpir Harry.

- Estedes pueden creer en cuentos de hadas, pero a mí me parece muy extraño que Nott vuelva a unirse a los mortífagos y poco después lo haga Malfoy…

- ¿Crees que Theo se unió a los mortífagos?- exclamó Daphne indignada.- ¿En verdad piensas que los mortífagos aceptan a los traidores de vuelta con tanta facilidad?

- Pues no tenemos noticias suyas, ¿verdad? En lo que a mí respecta, él bien podría haber armado todo este plan con Malfoy para…

- No armó ningún plan, Dean…- la suave voz proveniente de la entrada de la habitación hizo a todos girarse algo sorprendidos, para encontrar la pálida figura de Luna, que en su camisón blanco, y apoyándose contra el marco de madera para mantenerse en pie, daba la impresión de un fantasma.- No pudo haber armado ningún plan, porque fue por mi culpa que los mortífagos lo encontraron. Fui yo quien lo condujo a ellos y fue por mi culpa que lo mataron.

- Luna…- interrumpió Ginny, intentando calmarla.- Aún no sabemos si…

- Si. Yo lo sé, Ginny. Está muerto. Lo mataron por mi culpa.- Daphne se llevó ambas manos al rostro al tener la confirmación de algo que ya temía.- Hermione y Draco también lo sabían, por eso no es justo, Dean, que digas que todo ha sido un plan de Draco, pues no ha habido modo de que planeara nada. Lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar la forma de evitar que a ellos ocurra lo mismo que a Theodore.- Había dicho esto con una firmeza que lucía extraña en la apariencia debilitada de su cuerpo, pero era notorio como el esfuerzo la había cansado, haciendo su respiración más rápida y dando la impresión de que se desvanecería en cualquier momento, por lo que Dean se acercó a ella a servirle de apoyo como por reflejo.

- Luna, debes volver a…

- No… Es aquí donde debo estar. Debemos buscar un modo de rescatarlos a ambos, en lugar de discutir por qué motivo él ha ido tras de ella. Eso es algo que solo incumbe a ellos dos.

- Luna tiene razón.- determinó Ginny- Debe haber algún modo en que podamos saber dónde están. Debemos pensar en alguna pista, algo que se nos esté escapando, por donde partir.

- Pero, ¿qué?- exclamó Ron- No se me ocurre nada que…

- Percy…- sugirió Daphne, con voz de asco.- Debemos partir por preguntar a Percy.

Y aunque Ron habría querido decir algo, vio en la intensa mirada de Harry que su amigo estaba de acuerdo con Daphne Greengrass, y él ya no estaba tan seguro de poder defender a su propio hermano.

-HP-

Draco no sabía decir cuánto tiempo había pasado en la inconsciencia, ni con qué hechizo había caído en esta. Sólo recordaba haber llegado a pensar que la muerte era preferible al dolor.

Sin embargo, al poco abrir los ojos, comprendió que no estaba solo. ¿Seguía Carmichael con él? No debía haber pasado entonces tanto tiempo. ¿O sería que Voldemort había llegado finalmente, y por eso alguien lo remecía intentando despertarlo? Con su visión demasiado borrosa para identificar un rostro, volvió a tensarse al notar que el mortífago alzaba su varita.

- _LIBERO_- se oyó exclamar, y al instante sus manos y tobillos se vieron liberadas del peso de las cadenas.

- ¿Blaise?- No es que tuviera dudas respecto a quién pertenecía la voz que invocó el hechizo, pues la habría reconocido donde fuera, pero no entendía bien el por qué de su acción.

- Será mejor que no hables… necesitarás lo que te queda de energía para salir de aquí…- dijo, ayudándolo a colocarse de pie. Con la visión algo más enfocada, los rasgos de su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts comenzaron a tomar forma y alcanzó a distinguir también, a espaldas de este, el cuerpo sin vida de Eddie Carmichael.- Nunca me agradó demasiado.- agregó Blaise, al notar donde se había posado la expresión de Draco, pero el rubio no tenía intención alguna de entrar en ese tipo de preguntas, no cuando había una mucho más importante.

- ¿Dónde está Granger?- en los marrones ojos de Blaise, de un momento a otro, se dibujó la duda.

- Lo único que debe importarte es que gracias a ella, Flint está suficiente entretenido como para retardar el aviso que debió hacer cuando los capturó. De lo contrario, tu adorable tía estaría aquí y yo no podría hacer nada por ayudarte. Ahora camina, que estás bastante más pesado de lo que recordaba y no me hace gracia tener que arrastrarte.

- Debo ir por Granger…

- ¡No!- esta vez la ira en su expresión era evidente. Se separó de Draco unos pasos, mordiéndose el labio, lo que dio tiempo al rubio para buscar apoyo en el muro e intentar estabilizarse.- ¿Sabes lo que es ver a uno de tus mejores amigos morir en manos de esas bestias? Tú no estuviste ahí, Draco. No tuviste que soportar lo que yo…- Su respiración era entrecortada por la rabia y la amargura del recuerdo.- Por Theo no pude hacer gran cosa. Por ti, en cambio, tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo. Pero no arriesgaré mi vida por una maldita sangre sucia. Tendrás que buscarte otro culo que joder. ¿Entiendes?

- Te lo agradezco, Blaise. Pero no puedo irme de aquí sin ella.- los marrones ojos de Blaise parecieron oscurecerse ante aquella afirmación y Draco recordó que, después de su madre, era Blaise Zabbini el único que lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando estaba determinado a algo.- Sólo dime donde está.

Blaise aún así se mantuvo inmutable por unos instantes, hasta que se inclinó junto al cuerpo de Carmichael para recoger una varita que extendió a Draco.

- Fue una imbecilidad venir desarmado hasta aquí.- y sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Si por culpa de esa mugrosa llego a morir, ten por seguro, Draco, que te arrastraré conmigo al infierno…

- No aceptaría estar ahí con nadie más que contigo.- sonrió Draco de vuelta, a lo que Blaise, con cara de pocos amigos, respondió haciendo con la mano un gesto obsceno, al tiempo que se giraba para señalarle el camino.

-HP-

Hermione fue apenas consciente de que Flint la había dejado caer al piso, liberándola de las amarras. Tanto era el dolor, que difícilmente podía diferenciar entre estar de pie o contra el suelo. ¿O quizás ya no importaba? No… No podía dejarse derrotar de ese modo. No estaba hecha para desear la muerte, sin importar el dolor ni el miedo. Los golpes de Flint eran brutales, es cierto, pero si ella se rendía ahora, sería el final de todo. No importaba el sabor a sangre en su boca, ni la hinchazón de su cara. No importaba ni aún el dolor que generaba el solo respirar al moverse sus costillas que, de seguro debían estar rotas. Debía salir de ahí, luchar hasta el final, o todo acabaría.

Apoyó sus manos en el frío piso, intentando buscar apoyo. Su cuerpo temblaba descontrolado y su entrecortada respiración era lo único que se oía. Lo único. ¿Dónde estaba Flint? ¿Se habría ido ya? ¿Pensaría volver? No recordaba haber oído la puerta, pero era tanto el dolor que quizá no la permitía oír bien. ¿O habría caído en la inconsciencia sin notarlo?

Frente a ella, y a solo un par de metros, logró distinguir la puerta. ¿Cómo haría para abrirla? No importaba. Pensaría en ello cuando lograra llegar ahí, para lo cual tenía que lograr ponerse de pie, lo que no sería fácil como confirmó al apoyar la rodilla contra el piso, sintiendo que algo por debajo de ella, crujía como un hueso roto, generando un dolor intenso que le arrancó un grito sin poder evitarlo. ¿Estaría rota? Rogó para que no fuera así pues no se imaginaba huyendo de una casa infestada de mortífagos, con una pierna rota. Ni aún quiso mirar para no confirmar su miedo, por lo que se arrastró algo más con los brazos para intentar llegar hasta la puerta, pero al momento de apoyar la pierna, el dolor la hizo gritar otra vez.

- En verdad eres terca, ¿no?- se oyó la voz burlona de Flint a sus espaldas. Hermione ni aún pudo girar a mirarlo.- ¿En verdad crees que puedes huir?- Sus pasos se sintieron hasta ubicarse al lado derecho de ella, y por un largo instante, ninguno de los dos hizo nada. ¿En qué estaría pensando Flint? ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? Se habría detenido pensando que de seguir acabaría matándola y luego no tendrían qué entregar a Voldemort? Por un instante, el pensamiento la alivió, pero sintió entonces el pie del mortífago introducirse por debajo de sus costillas, empujándola hasta dejarla boca arriba.

Pudo apreciar el gesto asqueroso de su boca al contemplarla, como si el tenerla así, sangrante y a sus pies, le provocara un placer indescriptible. Pero fue cuando él se inclinó hacia ella y con su mano retiró los despojos de su blusa para tener una mejor visión de sus pechos, que ella comprendió que Flint no había terminado. Que para él, la tortura había apenas comenzado.

Su primera reacción fue intentar cubrirse otra vez, pero un nuevo golpe por parte de Flint, y la indignación reflejada en su rostro ante aquel intento de resistencia, le hizo comprender algo que no había visto antes. No era con golpearla con lo que gozaba. Éste era solo un medio para conseguir ponerse en una posición de dominio sobre ella.

Alguna vez había leído algo al respecto de ciertos tipos de psicópatas que no violaban a sus víctimas por placer. El placer estaba en subyugarla. Los golpes eran el medio para dominarla y la violación el modo de confirmarse a sí mismos en una situación de poder. Por el modo en que en el rostro de Flint se iba dibujando nuevamente la satisfacción ante la falta de resistencia de ella, era obvio que él respondía a aquel patrón psicopático.

Pero Hermione también recordaba algo más de esa lectura: la debilidad de ese tipo de psicópatas era precisamente creer tener el control total sobre su víctima. Si lograba que Flint creyera que ya no era capaz de oponer resistencia, quizás tendría una oportunidad. Si tan solo lograba resistir lo suficiente hasta que él se descuidara, hasta que fuera ella capaz de dar un solo golpe efectivo y luego correr. Las posibilidades estaban en su contra, lo sabía bien, pero debía intentarlo.

Sintió como Flint retiraba nuevamente la tela de su busto, pero esta vez, ella se empeñó en permanecer inmóvil, con el rostro girado, sin mostrar resistencia alguna. Que la creyera vencida, que la creyera muerta si quería, pero que se confiara. Rogaba porque él se confiara. El maldito se inclinó hasta su cuello donde mordió su piel, hasta que ella volvió a gritar, y luego volvió a contemplarla deleitado durante varios segundos. Al notar la sumisión de ella, como si calculara que el momento había llegado, descendió con sus manos hasta alcanzar las caderas de la joven, donde, sin siquiera intentar abrir el botón, trató de rajar la tela. Fue entonces, cuando él necesitó ambas manos para realizar su acción, y la varita le pareció un objeto molesto que dejó de lado, cuando Hermione, que había estado atenta en todo momento, tuvo la oportunidad que buscaba y calculó el momento exacto para agarrar el arma con que lanzó al mortífago lejos.

Flint, con la espalda pegada a la pared contra la cual el _EXPELLIARMUS_ de Hermione lo había lanzado, la observaba con una mezcla de incredulidad y de rabia, que ella jamás había visto antes. Con el rostro cada vez más rojo, se apoyó sobre las manos en un gesto indudable de querer abalanzarse sobre su agresora.

- ¡Maldita Sangre Su…!

- _INCARCEROUS_.- la varita temblaba incontrolable entre los dedos de ella, que seguía apuntando a Flint, como para asegurarse de que no fuera capaz de romper las cuerdas.

- ¡Maldita seas!- bramó el mortífago desde el piso.- ¿En verdad crees que esto servirá de algo? ¿Crees que llegarás muy lejos? No hay modo de que…

Pero no alcanzó a terminar lo que decía cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a un joven de cabellos rubios cuya mirada se clavó en la de Hermione con una expresión de alivio seguida instantáneamente por el horror.

La varita en la mano de ella seguía temblando, mientras apuntaba al recién llegado, demasiado paralizada por el miedo como para poder comprender quien era. Había reconocido su rostro, pero ¿sería él? ¿Cómo podía ser él?

- Baja la varita, Hermione.- fue todo lo que él dijo para que ella comprendiera que si era él. No podía ser otro. Como si de pronto se sintiera capaz de reconocer su rostro en cualquier lugar, incluso en ese infierno.- No tenemos mucho tiempo.- Si. Era Draco Malfoy. Y ella, demasiado perturbada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, y a la vez aliviada al tenerlo a él junto a ella, sólo atinó a obedecerlo, soltando la varita al tiempo que se echaba a llorar.

-HP-

Blaise Zabini, apareciendo por detrás de Draco, y algo asombrado al ver a Flint envuelto en amarras, observaba la escena sin tener un interés real en lo que ahí ocurría. Sus pensamientos, tanto en ese momento como desde el instante en que había visto a Draco aparecer en el lugar, se encontraban en aquel tiempo perdido que tan frecuentemente anhelaba ahora: sus tiempos de Hogwarts.

¡Cuánto había ocurrido desde aquellas tardes de rondar por los pasillos sin más preocupación que sacar partido a su cabello! Eso había sido quinto año, cuando comenzó a notar el efecto que sus ojos marrones tenía en las jóvenes de otros cursos; era la época en que ser un sangrepura con una buena cuenta en Gringots, te hacía mejor que los demás; una época en que creía que Draco y Theodore eran sus iguales, y creía en la amistad. Sabía que en nombre de esa amistad, Draco Malfoy nunca tocaría a Pansy Parkinson, y que Theodore Nott le cubriría las espaldas con Snape cuando hubiese bebido demasiado Whiskey de fuego. Una noche incluso lo ayudó a limpiar su vómito, aunque no sin maldecirlo durante todo el proceso. Fue la primera noche que lo vio reír de verdad, ante una broma que ya no recordaba, pero recordaba bien su risa… la misma sonrisa con que se despidió de él la noche de su muerte.

Vio como Draco observaba el deplorable estado de Granger, con sus cabellos revueltos y su busto expuesto, mientras la furia se iba dibujando en su rostro y con la varita alzada caminó hasta Marcus Flint.

- Avada…

- ¡No! Draco, ¡No!- gritó la sangresucia, y el rubio se detuvo.

¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto en que Draco Malfoy obedecía a una sangre sucia, y Theodore Nott entregaba su vida a cambio de Lunática Lovegood? En verdad la guerra debía haberlos desquiciado a todos… Incluido él, que arriesgaba su vida por alguien que lo había traicionado. ¿Habría hecho Draco lo mismo por él? Era una pregunta a la que muy probablemente nunca encontraría respuesta, pero de algo estaba seguro y era que no podía permitir que a Draco ocurriera lo mismo que a Theodore. Apenas podía vivir con el recuerdo de esa noche. Y, ¿qué era lo que arriesgaba después de todo? ¿Morir? ¿No había muerto ya muchas veces desde la noche en que tomó la marca? Su corazón aún latía, era cierto, pero nada más en él era lo que había sido. Quizá la amistad, o el recuerdo de ella, fuese lo único que le quedaba.

Draco seguía con la varita alzada contra Flint, quien no dejaba de insultarlo desde el piso, mientras Granger le rogaba que no invocara la maldición imperdonable, aludiendo que de hacerlo, "sería uno de ellos". Le pareció curioso que fuese precisamente ella quien tuviera en él aquella fe ridícula. ¿Es que acaso no sabía lo que Draco había hecho?

- Debemos irnos…- recién entonces Granger giró hacia él su rostro golpeado, notando, al parecer por primera vez su presencia, y no sin algo de asombro. Como si recién entonces la joven recordara la desnudez de su busto, llevó ambas manos a cubrirlo, a lo que Blaise reaccionó con una mirada incrédula. ¡Ni que él estuviera interesado en ver algo de ella!

- ¡Maldito traidor!- alegó Flint hacia él.- Siempre supe que eras uno de…

- _DESMAIUS_- gritó Blaise, enviando al mortífago a la inconciencia, mientras Draco alzaba a Granger desde el piso, no sin que ella se quejara con cada movimiento.

- No creo que pueda caminar…- murmuró la joven, a lo que Blaise habría querido responder con un par de sarcasmos, pero Draco se encargó de cargarla por completo, haciendo a Blaise el gesto de que estaba listo para seguirlo.

El camino hacia la salida fue rápido y en silencio, como si ninguno de los tres estuviera completamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni tampoco de las intenciones del otro, pero temieran a lo que podía pasar si lo pensaban demasiado, o si hacían alguna pregunta. Las intenciones de Blaise eran sinceras, pero Draco no tenía por qué saberlo, y el moreno se preguntó si él, en el lugar del rubio, habría confiado tan ciegamente como lo hacía Draco.

A través de la última puerta llegaron a un paraje parcialmente iluminado. Blaise los dejó pasar, sosteniendo en Draco su mirada con tantas preguntas que bien sabía no había ocasión de responder, y el rubio caminó aparentando una confianza que seguramente no sentía. Pero, ¿tenía más remedio que confiar en Zabini? Para Blaise resultaba algo doloroso que fuese ese su único motivo. Idealista como había sido siempre, le habría gustado creer que Draco había aprendido a valorar la amistad que tiempo atrás había traicionado. Pero con Malfoy, nunca había sido fácil comprender motivos.

- Aquí se anulan los encantamientos para bloquear hechizos, de modo que puedes usar uno para aparecerte.- aclaró Blaise, y tomando luego un aire más serio de lo habitual, agregó.- Debes ir directo a la Calle de las Hilanderas.- los ojos de Draco se abrieron más de lo habitual.- ¿Sabes a qué casa debes llegar, verdad?

- ¿Podemos confiar en él?- preguntó Draco, tras lanzar una mirada a Hermione que parecía haberse desmayado entre sus brazos.

- ¿No lo hemos hecho desde Hogwarts?- sonrió Blaise.- Debes irte.

- ¿Estarás bien?- Fue extraño para Blaise oír eso de los labios de Malfoy. ¿Sería posible que el señor egoísta hubiese aprendido a interesarse por los demás? ¿O sería solo que ahora, cuando la guerra lo había cambiado todo, se atrevía a exponer lo que antes no habría admitido nunca: que en verdad le importaban unas pocas personas? ¿Confesaría ahora, si él se lo preguntaba, lo que nunca quiso confesar: que fue esa la razón por la cual jamás tocó a Pansy Parkinson? Nunca lo admitió en Hogwarts, aunque Blaise siempre lo supo. ¿Lo admitiría ahora? Blaise negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué sentido tendría preguntarlo ahora?

- ¿Crees que habría arriesgado mi pellejo sin tener un plan?- sonrió, alzando una ceja, mientras retrocedía de regreso a la casa. Y Draco sonrió de vuelta, justo antes de desaparecer.

Era en verdad extraño, incluso para Blaise, bromear en una situación así. ¿Un plan? No estaba seguro de poder llamar así a la serie de improvisaciones en que había terminado todo, pero ya que las cosas habían resultado diferentes a como él pensó en un principio, había una cosa más que debía hacer, antes de llamar a Bellatrix y contar su modificada versión de la historia rogando porque su Oclumencia fuera lo suficiente buena contra la bruja.

Al abrir la puerta, se topó con que Marcus Flint ya había vuelto en sí, pero aún no lograba liberarse de las ataduras. Blaise caminó hacia él, silenciándolo se paso solo para evitar oír sus insultos.

- Hay algo que llevo tiempo queriendo contarte, Marcus.- dijo, inclinándose junto a Flint, que lo miraba con furia.- ¿Recuerdas la noche en que mataste a Theodore? Dijiste a Draco que no entiendes cómo pudo haber soportado toda aquella tortura sin quejarse una sola vez, y estoy seguro que eso es lo que más rabia te daba… que parecía no sentir dolor…- sonrió, al ver cómo la expresión de Flint iba reflejando su comprensión.- Pues verás… la verdad es… Que yo me aseguré que no sintiera ningún dolor… No podía salvarlo, como tú bien te encargaste de recordarme esa noche, pero hice lo que sí podía. Debe ser terrible para ti saberlo ahora, cuando sé bien cómo disfrutas con el dolor ajeno, Marcus. Pero yo que tú no me preocuparía por ello, pues tienes por delante un problema aún mayor, y es que nadie hará por ti lo que yo hice por Theodore.

Flint se remeció entre las ataduras, al verlo ponerse de pie, comprendiendo al instante las palabras de Blaise, quien apuntó ceremoniosamente a él con su varita.

- Adiós, Marcus… _**FIENDFYRE.**_

Minutos después, Blaise Zabini contemplaba la vieja casona consumirse en cenizas y pensaba en lo ocurrido. Su intención, en un principio no había sido matar a Marcus Flint pero recién ahora, que él estaba muerto, comprendía Blaise cuanto más aliviado lo había dejado aquello. Dirigió un último pensamiento a Theodore Nott y luego a Draco, antes de demudar su expresión por completo y prepararse para la llegada de Bellatrix. Cerca de ella, no podía dar muestras de debilidad.

-HP-

Hermione pestañeó un par de veces antes de poder habituar sus ojos a la escasa luz de la habitación, comprendiendo, al instante siguiente, que ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar. Como por reflejo intentó levantarse, con lo que el dolor reapareció al instante, haciendo escapar un quejido de su garganta.

- No debes moverte aún.- le llegó a su lado la voz de Draco, que ingresaba al cuarto, dejando sobre una mesilla un par de frascos de colores extraños.- He puesto un inmovilizador sobre tu pierna, que es lo que encontré más afectado, pero no se reparará hasta que bebas esto.- explicó, sentándose a su lado y extendiendo a ella uno de los frascos. Hermione se quedó inmóvil por un instante, sin decir ni hacer nada, simplemente mirándolo, como si no creyera que él estaba ahí. ¿Sería verdad que había ido por ella?- Vamos, Granger… Seguro que no es tu poción favorita en el mundo pero debes beberla si quieres que tu pierna esté bien para cuando volvamos.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó ella, temerosa ante aquella declaración. ¿Seguían en manos de los mortífagos?

- Es la casa de Snape…- explicó él, extrañado ante la calma con que ella tomó su respuesta.- La verdad es que tuviste suerte, pues él siempre maneja aquí todo tipo de pociones. De lo contrario no sé cómo habría hecho para preparar esto. Ahora bebe.

Mientras el líquido recorría su garganta, Hermione intentó repasar todo lo ocurrido. ¿Blaise Zabini los había ayudado? Era algo difícil de creer pero no veía en qué otro modo Draco podía haber llegado hasta ahí. ¿O sería que Lupin había pedido ayuda a Snape y este había convencido a Zabini?

- Tardará unas ocho horas en hacer efecto.- siguió Draco, dejando el frasco sobre la mesilla.- Hasta entonces, sería bueno que intentaras dormir.- y sonrió, en un modo lastimero que no lo había visto sonreír nunca. ¿Tan mal estaba que era ahora digna de su lástima?

- Me veo horrible, ¿verdad?- preguntó ella, mientras con una de sus manos tocaba su ojo hinchado que ahora parecía estar más grande que antes.

- Por suerte hay poca luz en este lugar…- bromeó él- Ya puse un ungüento sobre las lesiones más feas. De aquí a unas horas lo peor habrá pasado.

- Gracias…- fue todo lo que dijo antes de que, sin poder contenerse, comenzara a llorar.

Notó como él enredaba sus dedos con los suyos y aunque la acción generó un horrible dolor, se contuvo. Tan necesitada estaba de ese contacto que no importaba el dolor.

Draco, por su parte, la observaba sin poder evitar que la rabia se apoderara de él. No quería que ella lo notara, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que, si alguna vez volvía a toparse con Patil o Flint, se aseguraría de mandarlos al quinto infierno. ¿Por qué no había llegado antes? ¿Por qué no había evitado lo que ocurrió? Se inclinó hacia ella, que sostenía su rostro pegado a la unión de sus manos y besó su cabeza, como por reflejo. Aún no entendía del todo este sentimiento horrible que estaba descubriendo, pero comenzaba a pensar que el amor debía ser la extraña capacidad de sufrir por el otro como si se tratara de uno mismo. Y entre más lo pensaba, no veía que podía tener de bueno un sentimiento así.

- Debes intentar dormir…

- No…- susurró ella, que había logrado contener en algo sus lágrimas.- Antes quiero tomar un baño. ¿Tendrá Snape algo similar a una ducha?- preguntó algo escéptica, como si bromeara, lo que hizo a Draco preguntarse por qué ella estaba tan tranquila estando en casa de Severus Snape.

- No me has preguntado cómo es que llegamos aquí.

- Supongo que el profesor Lupin pidió ayuda a Snape.

- ¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso?

- Porque Snape ha estado ayudando a la Orden. El profesor Lupin me lo dijo.

- Pero Snape mató a Dumbledore… ¿No es extraño acaso que…?

- Si, pero… Si el profesor Lupin confía en él, nosotros debemos confiar también. ¿No nos ha traído hasta su propia casa, acaso?

- En realidad, no estoy muy seguro de que él sepa que estamos aquí… Pero, en el estado en que estás, no nos queda más que esperar a que llegue.

- Pues, mientras esperamos, creo que en verdad agradecería ese baño.

A Hermione le costaba creer del todo la escena. ¿Podría alguien creer el modo en que Draco Malfoy la ayudó a llegar al baño y preparó, a punta de varita, una tina caliente para ella. Mientras la ayudaba a desvestirse, ella fue consciente del modo en que la ira se apoderó de él al quitarle los despojos de su blusa. Ella habría querido decir algo al respecto, pero la silenciosa escena entre ambos era tan irreal, tan íntima e impensable, que le pareció que si lo hacía, que si hablaba, despertaría de su sueño.

Con ayuda de él, se sumergió en la tibieza del agua, rogando que fuera capaz de lavarlo todo, pero la mirada de Draco, el modo en que sus ojos se habían fijado en aquella marca que Flint dejara en su cuello, la alertó de cuáles podían ser sus miedos.

- Draco…- y se silenció. No sabía qué decir. Cómo decirlo. Quería tranquilizarlo, pero ni ella misma, si recordaba lo ocurrido, podía estar tranquila.

- ¿Él te…?- se cortó en su propia pregunta, sin mirarla a los ojos, aunque por el modo en que apretaba sus puños, la ira era evidente.- ¿Flint alcanzó a…?

- No…- Draco giró hacia ella sus ojos, incrédulo. Tan convencido estaba de su propio temor que no le sería fácil creer.- Lo intentó, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Por unos instantes más él siguió con los ojos fijos en ella, pero ella sonrió al fin y extendió hacia él su mano, acariciando su rostro, mientras le repetía que nada terrible había ocurrido. No lo que él pensaba al menos. Y notó como el rostro de él se relajaba y envolvía entre sus manos las suyas para besarla.

En ese instante de largo silencio, en que ella acariciaba su cabeza y él, junto a la bañera, sostenía sus labios contra la mano de ella, Hermione comprendió de pronto que en ese instante había obtenido la respuesta a su pregunta. En aquella preocupación y en esa intimidad sin igual, estaba la respuesta que ella siempre había buscado a la cuestión de qué era lo que Draco Malfoy sentía por ella.

- Será mejor que te saque de aquí.- sonrió Draco, levantándose al fin.- No quiero saber cuál será la reacción de Snape si se encuentra con una mujer en su tina.- Y ella sonrió también, porque pese a las circunstancias y a todo, el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer convertía a aquel momento en uno de los más felices de su vida.

-Fin del Capítulo 16-

Y fin! De este al menos… ¡Apuesto que no se esperaban la intervención de Blaise!

Me voy a trabajar al siguiente para que luego no digan que me demoro tanto, aunque con este capítulo, admito que merecía la reprimenda…

Cariños a todos.

Alex.


	17. Chapter 17:SEVERUS SNAPE

**Recordatorio : Draco Malfoy pertenece a Rowling… igual que los demás personajes… Pero me he dado el lujo de tergiversar un poco su historia…**

**CAPITULO 17: SEVERUS SNAPE**

"_**Y fue entonces cuando César juró que, a partir de aquel día, cubriría su rostro con una máscara, para que nadie pudiera ver el precio que había pagado por sus pecados. Así, cubierto el misterio, dedicaría el resto de su vida a la guerra, pero a partir de ahora no lucharía por el Dios de su padre, sino contra todo lo que ese Dios representaba".**_

**- LOS BORGIA- Mario Puzzo.**

La poción encargada por Lord Voldemort a Snape era un imposible. No tanto porque no existieran precedentes para un brebaje capaz de anular los hechizos que protegían al cuartel de la Orden, sino porque Snape no tenía intención alguna de conseguir éxito en el encargo. Arriesgaba la vida, era cierto, pero ¿no la había arriesgado siempre?

A veces, cuando estaba solo y lograba abstraerse por un instante del caos en que se había transformado su vida, intentaba regresar en el tiempo y encontrar una respuesta a la incontestable pregunta de ¿cómo había llegado a esa posición? Era enemigo de ambos bandos y amigo de nadie, en una situación tan inestable y desquiciante que él mismo debía recordarse constantemente dónde estaban sus lealtades y las razones que tenía para ello… aunque en realidad solo había una razón: Lilly Potter. Y a veces, cuando era realmente sincero, en el silencio de su propia conciencia, se admitía a sí mismo que ni siquiera era por ella. Era por la culpa. La culpa de una muerte con la que cargaría hasta el final. ¿Había forma de borrar aquello? ¿Había forma de conseguir el perdón?

Albus Dumbledore le había hecho creer que la había y él quería creer, necesitaba creer, o de lo contrario todo perdería sentido. Incluso ahora que el viejo profesor ya no existía, se empeñaba en recordarse a sí mismo que era en post de ese perdón que hacía todo cuanto hacía… Todo, incluso confesar la verdad a Remus Lupin.

Dumbledore tuvo razón en una cosa: el hombre lobo había creído en él y en sus motivos. Contra todo pronóstico, Remus Lupin lo había dejado hablar aquella noche, oyendo cuanto Severus tenía que explicar, y al finalizar, le había ofrecido su entera confianza. Las viejas rencillas y enemistades no tenían importancia cuando se trataba de un bien superior: vencer a Lord Voldemort. Él lo entendía así, pero le sorprendió comprender que Remus Lupin también.

Aunque en algo había fallado el juicio del viejo director, y es que, en opinión de Severus, el hombre lobo no era el más indicado para estar a la cabeza de la Orden, no cuando constantemente daba muestras de su ineptitud al poner en riesgo la vida de los que debía proteger. ¿No había jurado acaso proteger también a Draco Malfoy?

Sólo una vez le preguntó Remus el motivo de su especial interés en el hijo de Lucius, y él se escudó diciendo que no quería que Lord Voldemort llegara, a través de Draco, a apoderarse de la varita de Sauco. Aunque Remus no pareció del todo conforme con aquella respuesta no insistió y Severus se preguntaba ahora si no habría sido mejor confesarle sus verdaderos motivos. Si no habría sido preferible hacerle ver que, de todos los hijos de Slytherin, Draco había sido el único en el que él había visto una posibilidad real de salvación, como también la había visto Dumbledore. A eso se sumaba por supuesto, una especie de afecto que había tomado al trágico chico desde el inicio. Pero… ¿Habría cambiado algo con confesar sus motivos? Probablemente no, y Draco habría terminado de todos modos en manos de los mortífagos.

Había ido en rescate de Hermione Granger, según explicaba Lupin en su concisa nota. ¿En verdad esperaban que él creyese algo así? Llegó a pensar incluso en la posibilidad de que hubiesen obligado a Draco a ir tras ella, con tal de que él hiciera algo por rescatar a ambos, a sabiendas de que, si se trataba solo de Hermione Granger, él podría haberse negado a correr el riesgo. Pero ya habría tiempo de aclarar las cosas con Lupin. En ese instante, lo que apremiaba era asegurarse de poner a salvo al rubio.

Lo cierto es que nunca tuvo ocasión de elaborar un plan. Apenas había recibido la nota de Lupin cuando Blaise Zabini apareció frente a él. Al principio, la intromisión lo hizo ponerse en guardia. Bien era cierto que él mismo había modificado el encantamiento de su hogar para permitir el paso de Blaise ahí en una ocasión, pero no estaba seguro ahora de si había sido una buena idea el no cambiar el hechizo otra vez.

Vio el rostro desencajado de Blaise la noche en que Theodore murió, y, por algún extraño motivo, sintió que podía confiar en él. Le dijo donde ubicarlo si necesitaba hablar. El recelo en los ojos del moreno había sido evidente entonces, y, sin embargo, cuatro horas después, apareció en la entrada de su casa, para decirle dónde podía encontrar el cuerpo de Nott.

Después de eso no volvieron a intercambiar palabras, y aunque Blaise no tenía por qué pensar que él era un traidor- después de todo, sólo era un antiguo profesor que compartía su dolor por la muerte de Nott- aún así, no confiaba por completo en él, ni en nadie. Esa había sido siempre su fórmula para sobrevivir.

Pero la preocupación en el rostro de Blaise era real. El moreno había sido un buen alumno en lo que a Oclumencia se refería, y aún así, Snape podía asegurar que no estaba haciendo uso de ella cuando le refirió que Draco Malfoy corría un riesgo mortal. Fueron dos minutos todo lo que tomó para ambos decidir cómo ayudarlo. Blaise decía tener un plan para sacarlo y el hogar de Snape sería su vía de escape.

- Dile que tendrá que esperar hasta que yo regrese, y tú debes asegurarte que Flint no se dé cuenta de lo ocurrido hasta que él esté a salvo.

- No lo hará.- aseguró Blaise.- Si logro sacar a Draco de ahí, Marcus jamás se atreverá a decir a Bellatrix que alguna vez lo tuvo prisionero y que no se lo informó inmediatamente. Sabe que eso la encolerizaría. Sé que se limitará a entregarle a la sangresucia.

Snape no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Pedir ayuda para Hermione Granger también, o buscar una excusa que motivara a Blaise a rescatarla, levantaría inmediatamente sospechas sobre su lealtad. Lamentablemente, para la señorita Granger, él solo podía velar por la vida de uno.

Sin embargo, minutos después de que Blaise se fuera, cuando modificaba el hechizo que custodiaba su hogar para permitir el ingreso de Draco Malfoy, decidió incluir también otro nombre: el de ella, esperando que algo de la legendaria suerte de Harry Potter para escapar del peligro, la ayudara también a ella.

Ni aún se arriesgó a responder a Lupin. No podía dejar nada que sirviera de pista a Bellatrix, pues sabía demasiado bien que, si se enteraba algún día de que Draco había huido, él sería su primer sospechoso. Por eso tomó lo que tenía avanzado de la poción y fue a la Mansión Malfoy. Debía estar donde estuviera Bella; era el único modo de que no lo pudiera culpar de nada.

Lo curioso es que la bruja ni aún se había molestado en darle atención. Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en algún plan que la tenía muy feliz, y del cual se había negado a hablar a nadie. ¿Habría descubierto cómo llegar a Potter? Intentó indagar al respecto, pero cuando los negros ojos de Bella se posaron suspicaces en él, y sintió como algo quería abrirse paso entre sus pensamientos, decidió desistir. No podía dar a la bruja otro motivo para desconfiar de él, no cuando ella nunca había dejado de desconfiar. ¿Habría alcanzado a descubrir algo? Se preguntó entonces, pero la respuesta no la tendría hasta varias horas después.

Cuando Blaise llegó junto a la bruja, él se abstuvo de mostrar interés alguno en el relato que hacía el moreno sobre Flint y su intento por ocultar la captura de Granger. Por un instante, al oír mencionar el nombre de Granger, los ojos de Bella se clavaron en Snape por más tiempo del necesario, pero no hizo comentario alguno antes de salir en busca de Flint, para exigir la entrega de la prisionera.

Solo cuando la bruja regresó dando bufidos por cómo había encontrado todo al llegar ahí, Snape comprendió que Zabini había sido mucho más astuto de lo que él esperaba, pues, incluso si la bruja se llegaba a enterar algún día de la participación de Draco en el asunto, jamás sospecharía de Blaise. ¿No había sido él mismo quien había delatado a Flint, mostrando su lealtad por Bella? Todo lo ocurrido posterior a ello, incluido el rescate, le era ajeno. Ni un solo testigo había dejado para decir lo contrario.

Snape pensó en aprovechar ese momento de cólera de la bruja para ir en busca de Draco, pero fue el mismo Lord Voldemort quien lo retuvo a él y Lestrange por varias horas más.

Al llegar finalmente a su hogar, pensaba en la bruja, y en la felicidad con que había dicho a Voldemort de cuán bien avanzaba su plan, aunque sin querer dar detalles al respecto. Tan abstraído estaba en ese pensamiento, que no se percató de la extraña escena que tenía ante sus ojos hasta que habían pasado varios segundos, e incluso entonces, le costó creer que en verdad Draco Malfoy estuviese abrazado a una dormida Hermione Granger.

-HP-

Mientras contemplaba el modo en que el pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba, evidenciando su respiración, Draco pensaba en lo que había ocurrido y se preguntaba cuántas veces más tendría que arrepentirse de actuar sin pensar en consecuencias. Sin embargo, y pese a que sabía que había estado a punto de morir, no se arrepentía del todo. ¿No la había rescatado acaso? No era tanto el figurar como héroe lo que lo reconfortaba, pues nunca había tenido pretensiones de héroe antes y estaba seguro que jamás las tendría en el futuro. Lo que importaba, lo que realmente justificaba todas las idioteces cometidas esa tarde, era que ella seguía respirando a su lado.

¿Era eso amor? No podía asegurar que la amaba- no importaba lo que el Veritaserum lo hubiese hecho decir- pues nunca antes había amado a nadie a excepción de su madre, y ese sentimiento había sido muy distinto a esto. Pero algo grande debía unirlo a Hermione Granger como para haber arriesgado su vida de ese modo, sin pensar siquiera, y temía que ella lo entendería así también. ¿Comenzaría otra vez con su eterno interrogatorio de "Qué es lo que sientes por mí"?. Su labio se curvo en una mueca de desagrado al pensar en ello. Si tan solo Granger no fuese tan fastidiosa a veces, toda aquella situación sería mucho más llevadera.

- No quisiera tener que interrumpir tan lamentable escena…- llegó la voz de Snape, que de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación, los observaba con una expresión severa, que no lograba ocultar del todo su preocupación.- Pero tenemos poco tiempo.

Draco conocía a su viejo profesor lo suficiente como para saber que no haría preguntas molestas. Era suficiente sagaz como para entender lo que ocurría ahí, sin necesidad de aclaraciones, y lo suficiente práctico también, como para dar importancia a nada que no fuera sacarlos de ahí, si ese era su objetivo. Y Draco no sabía por qué, pero confiaba en que esa era la intención del hombre.

El problema era que la joven que comenzaba a removerse en la cama, pronta a despertar, sí querría respuestas, de eso él estaba seguro. ¿Cómo convencerla de que no era ese el momento de hacerlas?

- ¡Profesor Snape!- exclamó Hermione, menos agresiva de lo que Draco habría esperado. ¿Sería que en verdad confiaba en él?- Debí quedarme dormida y no…

- Asumo que Draco le habrá facilitado algo para aliviar esos golpes, señorita Granger.- dijo el hombre cortante, aunque con los ojos fijos en el rostro magullado de ella.

- Afortunadamente sigues tan bien abastecido de pociones como siempre.- Draco intentó sonreír, pero manteniendo sus ojos voluntariamente inexpresivos. Es cierto que no tenía motivos para desconfiar de Snape, después de todo, ese hombre no había hecho más que ayudarlo siempre, pero Snape seguía siendo un mortífago, y él, seguía siendo un traidor. ¿Sería muy estúpido de su parte querer fiarse de él?

Hermione preguntó algo. Draco sólo fue consciente de cómo los labios de Snape se movían entregando una respuesta, pero los negros ojos del hombre seguían fijos en él. Demasiado fijos, como si quisiera decirle algo. ¿Pero qué?

-HP-

Para Snape estaba claro que Hermione Granger no debía saber nada aún; no podía saber lo que Draco había hecho o no estaría ahí junto a él. Lo que le extrañaba era la fría indiferencia con que Draco permitía aquellos sentimientos por parte de la joven, y, por lo que él entendía de la situación actual, lo peor era que el rubio correspondía sus afectos. Era como si el muchacho no recordara nada. ¿Sería posible? ¿Podía no recordar lo que había hecho?

Snape quitó el hechizo localizador de Draco; exigió, sin dar mayores explicaciones, que el rubio entregase la varita que traía a Hermione Granger, y extendió hacia ellos un par de capas con las que los conduciría hasta el Ministerio, donde darían aviso a Remus Lupin de su llegada. ¿Tendría Lupin algo que ver en que Draco no recordara nada? Habría querido tener respuestas, pero era poco el tiempo del cual disponían, y habían cosas más importantes que tratar.

- Quiero que sepas que tu madre está enterrada en el panteón de la familia Black.- dijo de un momento a otro, clavando sus ojos en Draco, quien se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes sin saber cómo reaccionar.- Supongo que fue la última muestra de amor fraternal mostrada por tu tía.

- ¿Y mi padre?

Snape guardó silencio por un instante, mientras agitaba su varita en el aire para hacer aparecer un brillante objeto con una piedra verde en su centro, que Draco reconoció al instante como la sortija de los Malfoy.

No hicieron falta las palabras. Draco cogió la joya y la posicionó en su dedo en el más absoluto silencio, comprendiendo que era aquello todo lo que Snape había podido preservar de Lucius Malfoy. Al levantar sus ojos, para Snape quedó claro que el joven agradecía el gesto, aunque ni una palabra salió de sus labios.

- Debemos irnos…

Pero ninguno de los tres llegó a la entrada. Un estruendoso ruido, seguido del estallido de la puerta en mil fragmentos de madera y polvo, los hizo retroceder sorprendidos, mientras la oscura melena de Bellatrix Lestrange se abría paso hacia ellos.

- HP-

Draco no había vuelto a ver a su tía desde hacía mucho y, sin embargo, con solo tenerla al frente, todo el odio que había albergado por aquel ser abominable en otro tiempo, volvió a él con renovada fuerza. ¿Era posible odiar más? Por instinto, su mano apretó la inexistente varita entre sus dedos y entonces comprendió su poco ventajosa posición frente a la bruja. Todo lo demás ocurrió demasiado rápido: Bella logró esquivar el primer ataque de Snape y al instante siguiente, la varita del mago caía al piso, luego que una certera daga lanzada por la bruja se incrustara en su mano; Hermione, pese a su valeroso intento de ataque, fue lanzada contra el muro al instante siguiente, alejando con ello toda posibilidad de que Draco lograra hacerse de un arma. ¿Por qué diablos había aceptado entregar la varita?

Con horror, Draco vio como el veneno contenido en la daga comenzaba a cobrar sus efectos en Snape, quien caía de rodillas frente a la mujer, aún con los ojos abiertos, pero incapaz de hacer mucho. Y entonces, los ojos de la bruja se posaron en él evidenciando su sorpresa.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué no es mi queridísimo sobrino perdido?- sonrió descubriendo los dientes. Draco intensificó el odio en su mirada, pero desarmado como estaba, se sabía a merced de la bruja.- Me gustaría decir que te extrañé pero… sabrías que miento, ¿verdad, querido?- en su rostro se formó una de aquellas muecas que Draco tanto odiaba.- Aunque debo decir que me alegra mucho encontrarte aquí. Supuse que la extrema preocupación de Severus algo tenía que ver con la Sangre-Sucia, pero nunca imaginé que tú también estarías involucrado. Si no te conociera, creería que te han enviado a ti en su rescate… ¿es que acaso te están haciendo pagar tus culpas, querido? ¡OH! La verdad es que eso no importa mucho… Dime Draco, ¿serás un buen sobrino y me ayudarás a llevar a esta mugrosa frente a Lord Voldemort? Si te portas bien, puede que incluso interceda para que mi Señor te conceda una muerte rápida… Después de todo, ¿para qué está la familia, no?- y rió, en aquel modo desquiciado que Draco bien recordaba.

- Ya que estás dispuesta a hacer favores, preferiría que te pudrieras en el infierno.- Ella le devolvió la sonrisa con la mirada que se da a un niño pequeño, pero sin agregar nada. Dio un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a él, por lo que Draco debió refrenar la urgencia de retroceder. No quería mostrarse intimidado. Sabía que con su tía, mostrar miedo, era el mejor modo de alentarla a atacar.

- ¡Qué gran decepción resultaste ser!- la bruja ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha, sin despegar sus negros ojos de Draco.- ¿Sabes? No puedo dejar de preguntarme si habrán sido los mimos de Cissa los que te estropearon, o si simplemente heredaste lo peor del imbécil de tu padre…Supongo que nunca lo sabremos…- dio un nuevo paso, con la varita aún apuntando a su sobrino.- Ahora… ¿vendrás por las buenas?

- ¿Y privarte del placer de hacerme sufrir?- sonrió él, intentando parecer lo más tranquilo posible, mientras advertía como Hermione, a unos pasos de él, comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia.- ¡Vamos, Bella! ¿Qué clase de sobrino sería si lo hiciera? Además, una vez que esté muerto, ya no tendrás esta oportunidad…

La bruja entrecerró los ojos, con un pensamiento iluminando su rostro y apuntó con su varita al corazón de Draco, al tiempo que se humedecía los labios. Él ya había visto esa expresión en aquella mirada perversa muchas veces antes, por lo que un temblor recorrió su espalda al comprender lo que estaba por venir.

- Si lo pones de ese modo, creo que hay algo que siempre quise probar contigo- Draco tomó aire como por reflejo- ¡DEZARIUM!- y el rayo blanco impactó en él obligándolo a caer.

De un momento a otro sintió las invisibles garras encajarse en su piel y la tibia sangre brotar a través de ellas. Se oyó a si mismo gritar e intentó cerrar los labios al instante siguiente, esta vez no por una cuestión de orgullo, sino para evitar que lo que fuera que había en su estómago, aprovechara ese grito para salir por su boca. Bella decía algo a su lado, hacía florituras con la varita y repetía el hechizo cuando creía que el efecto del anterior se había debilitado, pero cuidando de usar siempre el mismo hechizo, como si quisiera medir su resistencia. En algún momento se inclinó hacia él, para agarrarlo por los ensangrentados cabellos y alzar su rostro, pero la sangre impedía a Draco ver gran cosa. Por eso, no se percató de que fue Hermione quien lanzó a la bruja por los aires. Cuando el dolor comenzaba a disminuir, y pudo abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio frente a él fue la varita de Snape, a solo unos metros.

Era parcialmente consciente del modo en que Hermione evadía los ataques de la bruja mientras él se desplazaba en busca del trozo de madera. Sus dedos se enredaron en ella y con gran esfuerzo logró girarse a enfrentar a Bella en el instante mismo en que esta dirigía a Hermione, de rodillas frente a ella, algún hechizo mortal.

- ¡RICTUS!- gritó, pero la bruja, haciendo gala de sus reflejos, escapó al rayo azul por escasos centímetros, al tiempo que se giraba a él con el terror clavado en sus ojos. ¿Por qué de pronto lucía tan horrorizada? Se preguntó Draco sin lograr entender, ni tener tampoco gran interés en hacerlo. Alzó su varita nuevamente a ella, pero la bruja fue lo suficientemente rápida para apuntar con la suya a Hermione, aunque sin despegar sus ojos de Draco, como si, dentro de todo, quisiera evaluar su reacción.

- ¿Quién lo habría pensado?- sonrió.- De verdad te importa la mugrosa… Pero dime, querido, ¿es la culpa lo que te obliga a protegerla o hay algo más? En lo personal pienso que esta última opción sería verdaderamente una locura, pero…- apuntó con mayor firmeza a Hermione al notar que Draco alzaba la varita peligrosamente.- ¡Hazlo y ella muere!- gritó.

- Esto es entre nosotros, Bella. Vamos, ¿es que tienes miedo de enfrentarte a mi?- alegó él, sintiendo como la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a hacerse notoria y se nublaba su vista; pero la bruja le respondió con una mueca molesta.

- Ambos sabemos que podría desarmarte sin problemas, Draco, pero no soy tan estúpida como para convertirme en el próximo blanco del Señor Tenebroso… ¿O crees que no sé cómo funciona la vari…?

- EXPELLIARMUS- esta vez Hermione fue más rápida que la bruja, con lo que logró hacerla perder la varita. La bruja intentó reincorporarse con sus felinos reflejos, pero Draco ya había alzado la varita contra ella y Bella apenas alcanzó a girarse para enfrentarlo.

- ¡SECTUMSEMPRA!

De lo último que Draco tuvo consciencia antes de que sus piernas ya no fueran capaces de sostenerlo, fue del hechizo impactando en el pecho de su tía; el mismo que Potter había usado con él en el baño de Mirtle la llorona unos años atrás. Sin duda, de volver a ver al cara rajada algún día, tendría que agradecerlo. Después de este último pensamiento, su cabeza impactó contra el frío piso y todo fue oscuridad.

-HP-

Percy fue llevado a Azkaban sin oponer resistencia. Según Shacklebolt explicara a Lupin, lo habían hallado todo lloroso y cubierto de tierra, en los alrededores de Birminham, y ni aún había intentado ocultarse o huir. Lo que más extrañaba a todos, era la actitud desinteresada con que aceptó el arresto y la mirada vacía con que fue trasladado hasta ahí.

El interrogatorio aclaró las dudas que los de la Orden tenían respecto al destino de Hermione y la intención de los mortífagos, pero ni aún bajo los efectos del Veritaserum, pudo Percy dar detalles respecto a la ubicación de la joven. Los mortífagos habían sido lo suficientemente astutos como para jamás revelar el lugar, por lo que en cierto modo, además de haber dado con el culpable de todo, no habían ganado gran cosa, y en lo que respectaba al rescate de Hermione y Malfoy, seguían donde mismo.

- Pero… ¿por qué lo hizo?- fue la inevitable pregunta de Ron.

- Al parecer…- comenzó Lupin, que de pie junto a la chimenea, intentaba clarificar las cosas para los jóvenes frente a él.- Penélope Clearwater no murió en aquel primer ataque como nos habían hecho creer. Los mortífagos la tomaron prisionera y ofrecieron a Percy liberarla solo si les entregaba a alguien a cambio.

- ¿Hermione?

- No… temo que no siempre fue Hermione…- siguió Lupin.- Su primera opción fue Neville la noche en que...

-Diagon Alley…- interrumpió Ron, con la comprensión dibujada en su rostro, mientras sus ojos buscaron los de Daphne. De no ser por ella, sería él quien habría acabado en manos de los mortífagos, por culpa de su propio hermano. Y de no ser por la traición de Percy, Daphne nunca habría tenido que enfrentar lo que sea que había enfrentado aquella noche. La joven giró hacia él sus ojos, sus celestes y bellos ojos, sin comprender, y Ron no pudo evitar sentir su corazón llenarse de rencor hacia su propio hermano. No por él. No porque él podría haber muerto… Sino por ella, por lo que fuera que había ocurrido a ella.

- Y entonces… - interrumpió Ginny- ¿los mortífagos tienen a Penélope también?- Lupin respondió con un movimiento negativo de su cabeza.

- Como Percy cumplió con su parte, esta noche debían liberarla… Pero…

- ¿La mataron?- preguntó Luna.

- Percy la encontró en el lugar señalado por ellos, pero ya no estaba con vida…

- ¿O sea que todo el daño que hizo ha sido por nada?- preguntó Ron colérico, y un silencio colectivo secundó a ello. Todos lamentaban la muerte de la joven, pero también comprendían el costo que había tenido para ellos la traición de Percy. No era solo el peligro que corrió Daphne en manos de los mortífagos; ni la muerte de Nott, o el secuestro de Hermione… Lo que más dolía, lo peor de todo, es que el estúpido egoísmo de Percy había tenido consecuencias que podrían haberse evitado… Si tan solo hubiese explicado desde el principio lo que ocurría.

- Y entonces…- dijo Luna de pronto.- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Debemos ir por Hermione…- dictaminó Harry.

- Pero ¿a dónde?- preguntó Dean.

Fue en ese instante que una nota apareció frente a los ojos de Lupin. El remitente era Abelforth Dumbledore.

-HP-

Incluso abrir los ojos resultó doloroso al principio y tomó bastante tiempo más a Draco acostumbrarse a la luminosidad del lugar. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Al instante siguiente, los recuerdos de los sucesos previos a la inconsciencia, llegaron a su memoria haciéndolo incorporarse de golpe sobre le cama, seguido por un mareo que evidenciaba la pérdida de sangre sufrida. ¿Dónde estaba Bella? ¿Y Hermione?

- ¡Ya despertaste!- sintió la voz de ella a su lado, que inmediatamente lo ayudó a reincorporarse. Poco a poco, Draco logró identificar una sonrisa en sus labios y eso lo tranquilizó. No podían estar en manos de los mortífagos si ella sonreía.- Comenzaba a pensar que la poción no haría efecto hasta varias horas más…

- ¿Qué poción?

- Perdiste mucha sangre. Cuando llegamos aquí estabas tan pálido que…

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En un lugar donde no deben quedarse mucho tiempo…- llegó la voz de un anciano de larga y blanca barba, apareciendo detrás de Hermione. Por un instante, Draco creyó que seguía inconsciente, pues en el mundo real no podía tener frente a él a Albus Dumbledore. Sin embargo, algo había diferente en esta representación del viejo director… Por eso, no le fue difícil creer cuando Hermione le explicó que se trataba del hermano del hombre a quien él había visto morir.

- Luego que cayeras inconsciente, Lestrange se las arregló para desaparecer…- explicaba Hermione- por lo que era de esperar que regresara acompañada en cualquier momento. No sabía cómo podíamos salir de ahí antes que eso ocurriera, pero fue Snape, pese a lo débil que estaba, quien me explicó cómo usar la conexión flu para llegar hasta aquí.

- ¿La red flu?- preguntó Draco preocupado. Era por todos sabido que aquello no era el transporte más seguro.

- Es una red especial, a la que no tienen acceso ni los del Ministerio.- explicó el anciano, advirtiendo la preocupación de Draco. Con sus intensos ojos azules, observaba al rubio con más insistencia de la que él habría deseado, haciendo notoria su desconfianza.- O más bien "era", pues a causa de este episodio me he visto en la obligación de terminar con ella.

- ¿Dónde está Snape?

La expresión de Hermione ante aquella pregunta no fue un buen presagio y Draco se sorprendió de pronto a sí mismo más preocupado de lo que jamás habría creído llegar a estar por su antiguo maestro de Hogwarts.

-HP-

Los antídotos para contrarrestar los efectos del veneno utilizado por Bellatrix, habían sido inefectivos, ya fuera por la potencia del veneno, o porque la ayuda había llegado muy tarde. Sin embargo, Snape parecía aferrarse a la vida con el único objeto de hablar con Remus Lupin antes de morir, como había pedido expresamente, con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban.

El hombre lobo habría querido hacer algo; llevarlo a San Mungo o traer un Medimago al lugar fueron dos de sus nerviosas sugerencias, pero Snape le explicó, sin mucha ceremonia, y con más frialdad de la que se esperaría en una situación de ese tipo, que no había tiempo para eso.

Por un instante, le pareció a Lupin que el mago había aceptado su muerte con una serenidad sólo equiparable a la de aquellos seres largamente torturados que ven en la muerte una feliz posibilidad de reposo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Snape aquejado por sus propios fantasmas?

La voz de Snape se debilitaba por momentos, mientras le explicaba sus sospechas sobre el avance en los planes de Bellatrix y de cómo había logrado traspasar los hechizos protectores de su hogar en la calle de las Hilanderas, haciendo temer que pudiera hacer lo mismo con la Mansión Black.

- Buscaré el modo de redoblar las protecciones…- prometió Lupin, lo que pareció tranquilizar al hombre, pero había una cosa más por hacer. Cada vez con mayor dificultad para hablar, Snape le pidió que acercara un frasco, y ayudándose de una varita, extrajo de su cabeza algún pensamiento, que en forma de una plateada hebra se deslizó desde el borde de su frente, hasta el interior de la cristalina botella, donde Lupin lo atrapó.

- Debes entregarlo a Potter cuando sea el momento…- Lupin asintió sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. Habría deseado preguntar cómo sabría cuál era ese momento, o qué tipo de pensamiento estaba guardado ahí, pero el rostro de Snape lucía tal extenuación que el hombre lobo se limitó a abrir los labios un par de veces para decir algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiera reparar el daño hecho a aquel hombre en otro tiempo, o simplemente agradecer su ayuda en el presente, pero para cuando logró articular la palabra que resumía todo aquello, los negros ojos de Snape se habían cerrado para siempre y Lupin debió guardarse un "Lo siento" que pujaba en su garganta.

Recién en ese instante Remus Lupin comprendió lo solo que estaba ahora que ya no podía contar con la ayuda de Snape. Ya no podía recurrir al hombre que había aceptado el papel de villano que nadie más habría querido interpretar en aquella guerra. Sólo entonces comprendió lo valiente que había sido Severus Snape.

Y segundos después, cuando Draco Malfoy, más pálido que nunca entró al lugar en busca de Severus, Remus comprendió, al ver el angustiado rostro del rubio, que no era el único que se había quedado con algo por decir.

_**-Fin del Capítulo 17-**_

Las excusas agravan la falta, así que no daré explicaciones a mi retraso… Solo diré que fueron buenas razones las que me mantuvieron lejos del teclado…

Por ahora, una aclaración: Sé que en algunas traducciones de HP, **"Legimencia"** aparece como **Legeremancia**… Depende de la traducción, y si buscan en la net, verán que reconoce ambos términos. Aún así, espero seguir recibiendo sus consejos respecto a errores que puedan ver, ya que admito que a veces no es problema de traducción, sino simplemente error mío… Como los "azules ojos de Ginny", que puse en alguna parte, o el "número cuatro de Privet Drive" para referirme a Grimmauld Place. E incluso, el error más garrafal de todos: partir diciendo que es Padma Patil quien llegó a la Mansión Black, y en los capítulos siguientes referirme a ella como Parvati… No sé cómo me equivoqué tan atrozmente en eso, pero créanme que desde un principio era la gemela de Griffindor de quien quería hablar, o sea Parvati. Son errores que he ido corrigiendo (en el original, eso sí, pues no tengo idea de cómo modificar lo posteado), gracias a ustedes.

Cariños a todos y hasta el siguiente.

Alex.


	18. Chapter 18:EL ELFO

_**LEER ESTO ANTES:**_

_**Hola a todos! Sé que en envíos anteriores he dicho que las excusas agravan la falta y no doy muchas explicaciones a mi demora, pero en esta ocasión quiero hacerlo, pues esta vez no se ha debido solo a exceso de trabajo u otros que no pueda controlar, sino a dos cosas bien específicas en las que he gastado mi preciado tiempo: 1.- El libro "Diamond Dogs", de Alan Watt, que me costó un montón conseguirlo, hasta que terminé haciendo una cuenta en Amazon. Y lo otro: mi locura por ver la peli "Magic Mike", por razones más que obvias para aquellos que me conocen: Alex Pettyfer. Y finalmente me salí con la mía y logré obtener la peli antes que siquiera se estrene en mi país, aunque solo tengo una idea general de ella porque es una versión gravada con cámara, y con audio ruso… Bueno… Había que usar un poco la imaginación e interpretar los rostros de los actores para ver de qué iba la peli, pero ya me quedo más tranquila sabiendo al menos de qué trata. No ocuparé acá espacio criticándola, pero resumiré diciendo que es más de lo que yo esperaba (La verdad creí que todo iría de mostrar músculos y abdómenes increíbles… y a Alex, por supuesto, así que me sorprendió que hubiera por detrás una buena historia y actuaciones bien llevadas).**_

_**Bueno, hasta ahí mis excusas. Ahora, hablemos un poco del fic: para todos los que querían saber lo que Harry borró de la cabecita de Draco, aquí tendrán su respuesta… pero ni crean que esto es el final del asunto, pues queda muuucho aún para que ustedes puedan aclarar bien las cosas.**_

_**Ahora si… ¡A leer!**_

_Estimada "Anonymous" (Grabriela de México): gracias por molestarte en comentar todos mis fics… aunque es difícil responder a ellos y a tus preguntas si no dejas un link para hacerlo! ;-) _

**CAPÍTULO 18: EL ELFO**

"_**¡Qué tonto es el amor! No es ni la mitad de útil que la lógica, porque no prueba nada y siempre te está diciendo lo que no va a suceder y haciéndote creer lo que no es verdad."**_

**- EL RUISEÑOR Y LA ROSA, OSCAR WILDE.**

Luna Lovegood, se sorprendió a sí misma reaccionando como la loca que en otros tiempos todos pensaban que era, frente al intento de Tonks por transformar un cuarto abandonado en una sala de juegos para Teddy. En un principio ella misma, que se había empeñado en dejar de lado su tristeza ayudando a los demás, mostró su apoyo a la idea de Tonks, a fin de que el pequeño tuviera oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con su padre, ahora que Lupin rara vez dejaba la Mansión Black.

Discutieron distintos colores para las paredes y mágicos encantamientos con que decorar el cuarto, y Luna se sentía incluso motivada a apoyar en todo a la bruja, ahora que entre ella y Tonks existía la maternidad como factor común. El problema surgió al descubrir cuál era el cuarto que Tonks ya había comenzado a modificar: la habitación donde Theodore Nott la besó por primera vez. Y Luna, pese a su naturaleza más bien condescendiente, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie quitara ni una partícula de polvo de aquel lugar.

Tonks no había podido comprender su objeción e insistió en modificar las cosas, lo que exaltó en un modo inesperado los ánimos de Luna, al extremo que, confundida y sin saber bien qué decir, Tonks había dejado el cuarto en silencio. La joven no podía evitar sentirse culpable y algo avergonzada frente a su propia reacción, porque sabía que Tonks desconocía sus motivos. Pero ella no quería detenerse a explicar nada, ¿cómo explicar que era ese cuarto, y ese espejo, y todos los demás objetos olvidados de esa habitación, los únicos recuerdos que ella atesoraba de Theodore Nott? ¿Cómo podían entender los demás que si tan solo reparaban ese espejo como Tonks quería hacer, ya no existiría ninguna prueba para demostrarse a sí misma, que Theodore había estado ahí, que tenía que haberlo estado, pues él lo había roto?

Sin embargo, a veces, por las noches, soñaba con que el espejo seguía intacto, con que él nunca lo había destruido, y era un sueño feliz porque si el espejo no se había roto, él y ella nunca se habrían declarado nada; nunca habrían tenido un primer beso; nunca habrían huido juntos; él no habría confiado en ella, ni se habría entregado a los mortífagos por ella, y ahora seguiría vivo… Y es que Luna tenía el triste convencimiento de que él había muerto por su culpa.

- Está algo sucio como para sentarse aquí, ¿no crees?- era la voz de Daphne Greengrass, que agachándose muy cerca de Luna, había pasado su dedo por el piso y examinaba ahora la mugre en sus manos con una de sus bellas cejas alzadas en expresión de asco.

Luna no dijo nada en respuesta, pues con su garganta atragantada como estaba, no quería arriesgarse a emitir un sonido que evidenciara su llanto. Pero era obvio que la joven ya había advertido eso, aunque no dijo nada, limitándose a imitar a Luna, tomando asiento junto a ella, pese a las pocas ganas que parecía tener de ensuciar sus vestimentas. Por un largo instante, entre ambas no hubo más que silencio.

- Yo también lo quería, ¿sabes?- soltó Greengrass de pronto, jugueteando con la varita entre sus dedos y la mirada perdida en algún recuerdo.- Aunque en el último tiempo tú eras lo único que parecía importarle y ya no hablábamos nunca… Aún así… Lo extraño.

- Él también te quería…- Daphne soltó una risita incrédula y tornó a mirarla. Sin embargo, la sinceridad en los ojos de Luna al decirlo, la confundió. Siempre había llamado su atención el que Luna no manifestara por ella ningún tipo de antipatía. Durante mucho tiempo quiso atribuir esto a la evidente "rareza" de la joven, por quien había manifestado un franco menosprecio desde su llegada. Pero la muerte de Theodore Nott había cambiado esto: llorar al mismo muerto crea un inevitable sentimiento de camaradería, especialmente cuando, como en este caso, son tan pocos los que lo lloran.Y la candidez sincera de Luna no hizo más que reforzar este sentimiento.- Los únicos recuerdos agradables que tenía estaban relacionados contigo o con Blaise Zabini.

- Blaise…- repitió la joven, con expresión nostálgica- Supongo que fue al único que consideró como amigo mientras estuvimos en Hogwarts. Si terminó soportando a Draco fue solo porque tenían a Blaise en común.

Hubo una nueva pausa entre ambas, y mientras Luna examinaba el bello rostro de Greengrass, se preguntaba si no habría sido mejor que él hubiese amado a la rubia en lugar de ella. Así, quizás, no habría tenido que morir por su culpa.

Daphne giró hacia ella su rostro de pronto, y extrañamente para Luna, pareció comprender sus pensamientos.

- Él fue feliz contigo, ¿sabes? Hubo un tiempo en que creí odiarte por ello. Seguramente tú nunca lo notaste, pues no eres particularmente sensible a los malos sentimientos de los demás, pero verdaderamente deseaba que te diera peste de Dragon y tuvieras que largarte de regreso con tu padre.- Se removió en el piso para tomar una nueva posición antes de seguir- Sin embargo, debí aceptar que él era realmente feliz contigo, algo que, no te ofendas, pero aún no me explico del todo. Lo que sí sé es que las personas que no hemos tenido muchos instantes felices en nuestras vidas, estamos dispuestas a pagar cualquier precio por un solo momento feliz. Por eso sé que Theo no querría que lamentaras el haberlo amado; porque no importa si a causa de ese amor debió morir… Lo que importa es que, sin ese amor, no habría vivido en absoluto, porque no ser feliz es muy parecido a no vivir.

Luna nunca se había dado el tiempo de ver en Greengrass algo más allá de su intimidante belleza, razón por la cual sus comentarios la sorprendían un poco ahora. Sin embargo, la sensación de asombro fue desplazada prontamente por un sentimiento de gratitud que no podía explicar.

Lo curioso, es que ni aún se preguntó por qué la rubia quería de pronto confortarla, cuando nunca antes habían intercambiado más palabras que las necesarias. Y la verdad es que la misma Daphne no habría sido capaz de responder su pregunta. Quizás fuera porque en verdad había querido a Theodore, y prestar su apoyo a Luna ahora que el hijo de Nott crecía en ella, era, en cierto modo, una oportunidad de prestar al mismo Theodore la ayuda que no pudo brindarle.

Impulsivamente, la mano de Luna buscó la de Greengrass y la apretó con fuerza, en agradecimiento por sus palabras, y la rubia, aunque algo contrariada ante un gesto al que no estaba habituada, pareció entenderlo así, y le sonrió de vuelta.

Fue ese el preciso instante en que la extraña criatura apareció ante ellas, con sus grandes ojos fijos en el vientre de Luna, mientras su enflaquecido cuerpo tiritaba descontrolado, amenazando con desplomarse frente a ellas en cualquier momento.

- Amo…- fue todo lo que salió de sus labios secos en dirección a Luna, antes que cayera sobre sus rodillas, incapaz de seguir. La joven tornó a mirar a Greengrass, en cuyo rostro se dibujada una mueca de reconocimiento.

- ¿Trisbus?- preguntó Daphne dudosa, en el instante en que la criatura se desplomaba inconsciente sobre el piso.

- ¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Luna alarmada, mientras ambas se inclinaban frente a él. Daphne asintió.

- Es el Elfo de los Nott.

-HP-

"_Lo bueno de aquellos momentos en que todo está perdido, es que las cosas solo pueden mejorar…", solía decir su madre cuando ella era pequeña, y Hermione repite ahora la frase en un murmullo que apenas rompe el silencio del cuarto. Lo observa a él, aún dormido a su lado, y se esfuerza por creer en esa frase, porque piensa que, después de lo vivido por ambos, ya nada puede ser peor. _

_Su mano acaricia los cabellos de él, que apenas se estremece en su sueño, acostumbrado ya a su toque. Dos días han pasado desde su regreso; dos días desde que él, contra toda posibilidad fue en su rescate; dos días desde que ella comprendió que él también la quería; dos días desde que Snape murió._

_Recuerda aún el silencio sepulcral en que los otros escucharon su relato, incrédulos, y ella se pregunta cuánto más incrédulos estarían de no haber ocultado ellos la ayuda entregada por Zabini. Draco decidió omitir esa parte y ella comprendió que no quería exponerlo, y es que, aunque enterados ya del desenmascaramiento de Percy, él aún no confía en ellos._

_Pero la ayuda de Snape fue algo que ninguno de los dos omitió. Harry se negó a creerlo y Ron elaboró ridículas teorías respecto a las intenciones que pudiera tener al ayudarlos, hasta el punto que Greengrass ha debido hacerlo callar. Pero ella no podía negar su ayuda, así como Draco no ha podido ocultar el dolor que ha causado en él su muerte… Lo sabe por el modo en que se aferra a ella por las noches y por la forma en que se queda en silencio mirando a la nada a veces, mientras da vueltas al anillo en su dedo. Piensa en Snape, cree ella. ¿O pensará en Nott? ¿O en sus padres? ¿O en ellos mismos? ¡A cuántos ha perdido Draco en esa guerra!_

_Y ella lo observa en silencio también, y a veces apoya su cabeza en el hombro de él. Esa tarde él le ha acariciado el rostro en respuesta, justo en el instante en que Ron aparecía en la sala. Pero Ron no ha dicho nada. Torció el labio de mala gana y dio la vuelta sobre sus pasos. Era el modo con que parecía mostrar su aprobación por Draco ahora que ya no podía tener objeción. ¿No había dicho Ginny que para todos estaba claro que él la amaba? Incluso para ella comenzaba a estarlo, aunque él no lo dijera. _

"_¿En verdad lo amas?", preguntó Harry cuando estuvieron a solas y ella se limitó a asentir. El joven la observó por unos instantes a través de los anteojos; lanzó un bufido de derrota y se perdió escaleras arriba. Ella ni aún se molestó en seguirlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo, cuando Draco, apareciendo por el otro lado del pasillo, se había adueñado de su boca, apenas Harry se perdió de su visión?_

_Sus besos son la perdición para ella, lo sabe bien. Basta el solo contacto de sus labios con los suyos, para que todo lo demás pierda sentido; todo lo que no sea respirar el mismo aire que él, compartir el mismo aliento; sincronizar los latidos de sus corazones y tocarse, y sentirse y explorarse en todos los modos posibles._

_Le gusta el modo en que él duerme cuando todo termina. Le gusta oír su respiración y delinear sus facciones con sus ojos, como lo hace ahora. Y acariciar sus cabellos, y sentir su calor, tan cerca de ella. _

_Y él abre sus ojos de un momento a otro, y toma la mano de ella y la acaricia dibujando círculos en ella con la yema de sus dedos. Y ella quiere preguntar en qué piensa, pero él interrumpe el silencio antes que ella logre decir nada._

"_Huye conmigo"._

_Solo dos palabras, y el corazón de Hermione se paraliza al oírle decirlas. Ella también lo ha pensado algunas veces. Huir con él, lejos de todo y de todos, cambiar sus nombres, ocultarse hasta que todo acabe… Pero sabe que no puede hacerlo. Hay algo en ella que se lo impide, y es que ¿cómo podría abandonar a Harry y los demás? ¿No ha abandonado a sus padres por seguirlos a ellos, porque eso era lo correcto? Abandonarlos ahora, significaría traicionar todo aquello en lo que cree. Y no importa cuán tentadora sea la oferta que sale por aquellos labios amados, ni la intensidad de sus ojos de mercurio al pedírselo. No puede hacerlo. ¿No lo sabe él acaso?_

_Pero Draco, ante su mutismo cierra los ojos, y lleva la mano de ella hasta sus labios para besarla. En la triste expresión de sus ojos ella advierte su respuesta: él lo sabe. Sabe que no hay modo de que ella acepte… Quizás lo ha sabido incluso antes de preguntar. Y ella quisiera explicarle sus motivos y hacerlo compartir sus razones, pero él enreda sus dedos en la maraña que es su melena oscura y la silencia con un beso. Y ella agradece ese beso, porque la excusa de tener que explicar nada. Hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden explicar; una de ellas es la increíble sensación de perderse en la tibieza de esos labios; el placer que es dejarse llevar por sus caricias y sentir su cuerpo encima suyo, cuando la atrapa contra la cama, como ahora… Como ahora, que besa su cuello con una ternura que contrasta con la brusquedad con que se apodera de sus piernas. _

_Y cuando vuelve a alzar su mirada y sus ojos grises encuentran sus ojos, ella comprende que la tremenda sensación que la embarga ya no tiene tanto que ver con el modo en que él la hace suya otra vez, sino con algo más grande que eso. Recién ahora entiende que sus sentimientos por él han traspasado todo límite y que, para lo que siente, ya no existe marcha atrás._

-HP-

Draco la observó vestirse, obligándose a sí mismo a guardar silencio. No quería decir nada, pues hablar con ella y conseguir al mismo tiempo no exponerse a sí mismo se había transformado en algo demasiado complicado, casi una proeza.

¡Qué idiota había sido al proponerle huir con él! Como si él mismo no la conociera, como si esa posibilidad existiera. La idea había rondado su cabeza con una frecuencia perturbadora desde hacía dos días. Había analizado con detención cada detalle, repasado en su cabeza los pasos a seguir. Le propondría ir por sus padres muggles, sabía que eso la hará feliz. Harían como Longbottom y aprovecharían al máximo el tiempo de felicidad que pudiera quedarles.

Lamentablemente, no importaba cómo hiciera él la propuesta, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella no aceptaría nunca. Y aún así, la pregunta había escapado por sus labios antes de poder contenerlas, y ella había respondido como él temía que lo hiciera. ¿Por qué dolía tanto su rechazo? Era algo en lo que él no quería pensar… Ni en eso, ni en nada que involucrara algún sentimiento. Por eso la atraía hacia sí y se hundía en su cuerpo para escapar de sus propios pensamientos, en el mismo modo en que en los veranos de soleadas playas con sus padres, se hundía en el mar para huir del calor del sol. Eso era ella para él: un mar cargado de todo aquello que él necesita. Un mar que no hace preguntas molestas pues lo conoce, y aún así lo acepta. Un mar en cuya ausencia, agoniza de sed… ¡No! No quería pensar en lo que aquella terrible dependencia significaba.

- ¿No bajarás conmigo?- preguntó ella, al tiempo que sus labios rozaban los suyos, tentadores, y sus ojos le observan en aquel modo que solo ella era capaz de mirarlo. ¡Cómo envidiaba a Longbottom y a la facilidad con que había huido junto a Hanna Abott! ¿Por qué no podía ella también dejarlo todo atrás y huir con él? ¿Por qué no podía, por una sola vez en su vida, dejar de hacer lo que creía correcto? Pero recuerda entonces que hacer lo correcto es muy probablemente una de las cualidades que más admira de Hermione Granger.- ¿Sabes? Ya no tienes la excusa de no ser bien recibido, pues hasta Ron se ha comportado de lo más decente estos días.

- Debo admitir que parece estarse esforzando, pero para mí sigue siendo un imbécil.- ¿Por qué ella ponía aquel rostro triste ante sus comentarios? ¿En verdad creía que había posibilidades de que él y la comadreja se llevaran algún día?

- Draco, debes entender que…- los labios de él sobre los suyos la silenciaron… Era tan fácil silenciarla así, y tan agradable también.

- Bajaré luego… ¿Está bien?

- ¿Lo harás?

- Si no lo hago, de todos modos pronto tendré a alguno de ellos aquí… Calculo que el hombre lobo ya debe estarse quedando sin pociones…

Ella sonrió en aquel modo que solo ella tenía de sonreír y él se maldijo al notar aquel jodido cosquilleo recorrerle el estómago, pues otra vez estaba pensando en las razones que tenía para sentirse así, y no quería llegar a concluir nada. ¡Maldición! ¿En verdad era tan difícil dejar de pensar?

-HP-

Los ojos de Harry viajaron en busca de Hermione en el instante mismo en que la vio entrar. Supuso que la noticia del elfo recién llegado la llevaría hasta ahí, atraída tanto por la curiosidad, como por su ferviente preocupación por las criaturas indefensas. Y la vio presenciar el interrogatorio en relativo silencio, ya que Luna era quien se disponía a objetar cada vez que alguno de los presentes alzaban la voz en dirección al indeseado visitante, lo que era comprensible, luego que el elfo declarara haber venido en busca de su nuevo amo: el hijo de Theodore Nott.

Harry estaba al tanto de que la magia de aquellas criaturas obedecía a reglas distintas que las de los magos comunes -Kreascher era un buen ejemplo de ello- pero aún así, su presencia lo incomodaba. ¿Sería realmente inofensivo tenerlo ahí?

Lupin parecía tener las mismas reservas, especialmente luego de oír el nombre de Bellatrix Lestrange en el relato del elfo. Según dijo la criatura, la noche en que Theodore Nott fue llevado a Azkaban, fue la última vez que él vio con vida a su amo. Nott le pidió que regresara a la Mansión de su familia y aguardara ahí por una nueva orden, pero esta nunca llegó. Al morir Nott, Trisbus había visto su nombre tacharse del árbol familiar y trató de ir en su ayuda, pero en su intento, los mortífagos le hicieron prisionero. Soportó dos días de torturas indescriptibles en manos de esos sádicos, que no entendían por qué, tras morir el último de los Nott, el elfo seguía apareciendo como propiedad de esa familia, sin que ellos pudieran tomar posesión de él. Fue Lestrange quien detuvo las torturas, aunque ni aún el elfo sabía lo que ganaba la mujer con ello, ni con la estricta vigilancia que había puesto sobre él.

- Y, ¿cómo escapaste entonces?- preguntó Dean con desconfianza.

- Mientras exista un heredero de los Nott- respondió el elfo con su voz algo más repuesta ahora- Trisbus sigue perteneciendo a él y debe ir donde él esté.

- Pero, ¿por qué ahora?- interrumpió Ron, quien no lograba comprender del todo la naturaleza de aquellas criaturas.- ¿por qué no huir justo después que Nott murió?

- Porque el vínculo no era suficientemente fuerte…- explicó Daphne, liberando con ello a Trisbus de responder- El bebé de Luna debió ser demasiado pequeño como para establecer un verdadero vínculo con el elfo, pero a medida que el bebé crece, el vínculo se hace más fuerte.

- Trisbus puede sentirlo ahora.- carraspeó el elfo con evidente satisfacción en su cansada voz- Por eso Trisbus pudo venir. Trisbus no puede estar lejos de su amo a menos que su amo se lo ordene.

Dean Thomas parecía dispuesto a hacer una nueva pregunta, cuando el repentino ingreso de Bill Weasley los interrumpió. Lupin, que hasta entonces había permanecido cabizbajo y centrado en dilucidar la verdadera peligrosidad de mantener junto a ellos al elfo, pareció inquietarse ante la intromisión.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- el mayor de los hermanos Weasley ni aún se molestó en saludar a los presentes, o en preguntar por el elfo, de cuya presencia no se percató, lo que llamó la atención de Harry, quien comprendió que algo muy grave debía haber ocurrido como para que Bill pasara un detalle así por alto. Quizá por eso no lo sorprendió tanto la noticia que traía el pelirrojo mientras esta salía de sus labios.

El rostro del hombre lobo nunca había sido tan pálido como entonces, mientras Bill Weasley le informaba que los Mortífagos, liderados por el mismísimo Voldemort, habían vuelto a tomar control sobre el Ministerio de Magia.

-HP-

No importó la insistencia de Harry para acudir en ayuda de los demás. Lupin lo obligó a quedarse, haciendo prometer a Ginny que se encargaría de ello. Y ella aceptó, pues el hombre lobo tenía razón: arriesgar a Harry, era arriesgarlo todo, y hasta no deshacerse de Nagini, el último Horcrux, Lord Voldemort seguiría tendiendo sobre Harry la ventaja de la inmortalidad.

- Él tiene razón, Harry- comenzó Ginny, caminando hacia él, quien, enfurecido ante la decisión de Lupin, había corrido a esconderse en su cuarto. Y ella fue en su búsqueda, como él esperaba que lo hiciera- Mientras Nagini no esté muerto, no puedes arriesgarte a…

- ¿A morir? ¿No es eso lo que ocurrirá de todos modos?- incluso a él le sorprendió admitir su propio miedo, y al ver la triste expresión en el rostro de Ginny, comprendió que ella lo temía también.- Lupin lo hace ver como si Nagini fuera el único impedimento, pero todos sabemos que no es así. Voldemort es un gran mago… Ni aún Dumbledore, siendo dueño de la Varita de Sauco, pudo derrotarlo… ¡Yo ni siquiera he terminado el maldito colegio!- gritó, de pronto.- ¿Por qué alguien puede creer que yo…?

- Porque eres la única esperanza…

Por un instante, Harry inclinó la cabeza y guardó silencio, pero no porque las palabras de Ginny tuvieran para él algún sentido, sino porque fue entonces que "el elegido" comprendió que eso era todo lo que él era: una esperanza vacía. A los demás no les importaba que él no tuviera oportunidad alguna contra Lord Voldemort, nunca había importado realmente. Mientras él viviera, tendrían viva su esperanza.

- ¿No es ridículo acaso?- Ginny, quien había tomado asiento a su lado, alzó la mirada sin comprender.- Que todos tengan fe en un imposible.

- No es un…

- Si, Ginny. Lo es. Yo nunca seré capaz de derrotarlo. ¿Qué sentido tiene alargar la espera?

- Vivir, Harry…

- ¡Esto no es vivir! Estar ocultos, constantemente con miedo, no es vivir para nadie…- Ginny se aferró a una de las manos de él y la llevó hasta su rostro.

- Esto es vivir, Harry…- movió la mano desde su rostro hasta su pecho y rozó sus labios con los suyos- Esto es vivir para mí y debería serlo para ti también…

Por un largo instante, Harry no hizo más que contemplarla en silencio. Ella esperaba una respuesta, sus ojos clamaban por una, pero él no era capaz de darla. La amaba; estaba seguro de ello, pero era tanta la responsabilidad que descansaba sobre sus hombros, que no era capaz de amarla libremente, no en el modo en que ella merecía que lo hiciera. Si llegara a existir una esperanza, por remota que fuera, de que él lograra vencer en la ineludible batalla, lo haría por ella, para amarla como ella merecía ser amada. Pero no podía simplemente seguir dando alargue a todo.

- Lo siento Ginny…- susurró- Pero eso no es suficiente.- y poniéndose de pie, dejó la habitación, esperando en el fondo de su alma que ella pudiera entenderlo.

-HP-

Dean Thomas tenía sus ojos fijos en el elfo. Aunque antes de ir a reunirse con los demás aurores Lupin no había dejado ninguna orden concerniente a la criatura- principalmente porque no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo- el muchacho se había auto asignado la responsabilidad de mantener una estricta vigilancia sobre él.

No podía confiar en Trisbus, así como nunca había confiado en Theodore Nott. No importaba lo que dijeran Luna o los demás. Nott no había sido una buena persona. Su elfo tampoco podía serlo.

La criatura, al parecer consciente de los sentimientos del muchacho, se había replegado en un rincón del salón principal, justo frente a la chimenea, con una sumisión que ciertamente resultaba sospechosa para aquellos que, como Dean, no podían comprender la necesidad que tenía la criatura de estar cerca de su amo. No había para el elfo ningún modo en que pudiera alejarse de ahí por mucho tiempo, no hasta que el pequeño que crecía en el vientre de Luna le ordenara lo contrario. Era una de las leyes mágicas que regían el vínculo que ataba un elfo a su amo. Daphne Greengrass intentó explicarlo a Dean, pero no hubo modo de que el moreno muchacho desistiera en su empeño.

- ¿Sigues aquí?- preguntó Hermione, que llegaba al lugar trayendo una bandeja con alimentos. Evidentemente, eran para el elfo.- Deberías ayudar a Greengrass en su dura tarea de calmar a Ron. Ni él ni Harry se han tomado muy bien el tener que quedarse.

- ¿Y tú sí?

- Sé que Lupin tiene razón.- dijo ella, depositando la bandeja frente al elfo.- Aquí tienes Trisbus, seguro que estás hambriento.- El elfo alternó su mirada entre la bandeja y Hermione repetidas veces por un largo instante, antes de atreverse a tomar algo de ella, aunque no se molestó en dar las gracias, como si otra de las costumbres de los elfos domésticos fuera no agradecer nada a un sangresucia.

- ¿Es porque Lupin tiene razón, o porque no quieres dejar a Malfoy?- las palabras de Dean sonaban a reproche. Hermione se giró hacia él en silencio. No quería tener que discutir el tema con el moreno. No veía por qué tendría que hacerlo, y menos ahora que tantas otras cosas giraban en su cabeza.

- Quizá debas ir con Luna, Dean.- dijo con sequedad- Aunque intenta aparentar estar tranquila, en su estado, estas cosas la alteran mucho más. Hablar con un amigo le haría bien.

Dean se puso de pie, pero con los labios apretados en una fina línea que evidenciaba su rabia.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca entenderé cómo acabaste enredada con un mortífago. A Luna puedo perdonárselo, pues siempre ha sido inocente e incapaz de ver maldad en nadie. Pero tú, Hermione… Te suponía menos estúpida.

- La verdad, Dean, es que no necesito que me perdones nada.

Hermione no se percató de las palabras que salieron por su boca hasta que Dean dejó la habitación, al mismo tiempo que Harry ingresaba. Su amigo siguió con la mirada fija en el moreno que se perdía escalera arriba por varios segundos, seguramente intrigado por la rabia que había en la expresión de Dean, antes de girarse hacia Hermione. Por el modo en que su expresión cambió al mirarla, fue evidente para la joven que aquella rabia que bullía en ella, producto de las palabras de Dean, debía haber tenido efectos en su rostro.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Nada importante…- susurró ella, y notó su voz quebrarse, por lo que se giró hacia el elfo para evitar la mirada de Harry. ¿Quién se creía Dean que era para venir a juzgarla de ese modo?- ¿Puedo traerte algo más, Trisbus?- el elfo se limitó a ignorar su pregunta mientras tragaba el último trozo de pastel. Tanta rabia tenía Hermione, que no se percató de la inusual curiosidad que había en los ojos del elfo al observarla ahora.

- ¿Y Malfoy?- preguntó Harry y Hermione se giró a él pronta a estallar, cuando se percató que la intención de su amigo no era retomar los reclamos de Dean.- No lo he visto en toda la mañana.

- Quizás está preparando alguna poción, o bien sigue encerrado en su cuarto rehuyéndolos a todos. Aunque la verdad, Harry, es que no puedo culparlo por hacerlo… No es como si ustedes fuesen muy corteses con él.

- No es como si él fuera muy cortés con Dean tampoco, o con alguno de nosotros… Lamento decirte esto, Hermione, pero la única que ha visto un lado amable en Draco Malfoy eres tú.

- Él no es una mala persona, Harry.

- Fue un mortífago, Hermione. No deberías olvidar el tipo de cosas que hacen los mortífagos…

- Pues yo no creo que él hiciera nada de eso- afirmó, con una convicción que la sorprendió a ella misma.- Puede que Zabini o Nott, o los demás debieran hacer esas cosas horribles a las que aludes, pero Draco…

- La _Sangre-sucia_ habla de cosas que no sabe.- tanto Harry como Hermione se giraron hacia el elfo al oírlo hablar, con su voz a un volumen apenas audible, pero con tanta rabia en ella, que imprimía en su mensaje una potencia inusual.

- Lo siento Trisbus.- comenzó Hermione, lamentando haber herido los sentimientos del elfo al hablar mal de su amo- Yo no quise decir que…

-Trisbus los oía hablar de mi amo Theodore. Cada vez que Trisbus traía un nuevo encargo, escuchaba desde los rincones de la casa las cosas horribles que decían de él y lo que pensaban que había hecho…

Harry contempló la ira bullir en el elfo y, aunque inconscientemente su mano apretó la varita con más fuerza, no sabía bien qué era lo que temía.

- Lo lamento Trisbus,- siguió Hermione- de verdad que yo no…

- Y Trisbus veía cómo la _Sangre-sucia_ odiaba a mi amo y defendía al otro, y Trisbus no entendía por qué, cuando fue el otro y no mi amo quien _mató a los padres de la Sangre-sucia_ …

De un momento a otro, Hermione sintió los latidos de su propio corazón bombeando fuerte en sus oídos, y es que, aunque habían muchas hijas de muggle en el mundo, ella sabía, por la intensidad con que los ojos de la criatura la miraban, que al decir "_Sangre-sucia_", se refería a ella, y por tanto, eran sus padres los que debían estar muertos. ¿Sería posible?

Atónita y con las piernas temblando en un modo que le impedía moverse, se percató parcialmente de lo rápido que Harry amenazó al elfo con la varita, haciéndolo callar, y de cómo el elfo se replegaba amedrentado en su sitio. Y vio también la desesperada expresión en el rostro de Harry, que ni aún fue capaz de enfrentar sus ojos.

- Tu…¿Tú lo sabías, Harry?- preguntó con la ira creciendo en su pecho ante la idea de que su amigo hubiese ocultado aquello. Y aún así, intentó calmarse, porque podía entender el por qué se lo había ocultado. Podía comprender el por qué no la había puesto al tanto de sus muertes. Podía perdonarlo porque aún no sabía qué más le había ocultado.

- Intenté decírtelo Hermione…- dijo el moreno, aún sin mirarla, con la culpa gravada en su rostro. ¿Había intentado decírselo? Hermione no podía recordar que intentara nada.- Intenté alejarte de él, decirte de todos los modos posibles que no debías acercarte a él… - la alarma se encendió en la joven, aunque aún sin comprender las palabras del muchacho- Intenté incluso hacer que él se alejara, pero todo fue inútil…- los labios de la joven se separaron para hacer una pregunta, pero le faltó la voz para hacerlo.- Y entonces me confesó que te amaba y yo…

- Harry… No entiendo qué…- pero al mismo tiempo que Harry giraba a ella sus ojos comprendiendo que ella aún no había entendido todo lo dicho por el elfo, ella recordó la mención de "el otro". "El otro", al que ella defendía. "El otro", que había matado a sus padres. "El otro" mortífago, aparte de Nott. "El otro", que había confesado a Harry que la amaba. Fue entonces cuando lo que fuera que había alcanzado a comer hacía algunos minutos, amenazó con ser expulsado de su estómago, y la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, obligándola a buscar sustento en la pared.

Y Harry comprendió que Hermione ahora sí sabía lo que él había ocultado por tanto tiempo. Finalmente la joven estaba al tanto de que sus padres habían muerto, y sabía también a manos de quién.

-HP-

La tibieza del agua corriendo por su espalda era una sensación tan agradable, que Draco perdió toda conciencia del tiempo. Solo al intentar salir de la ducha, y notar el entumecimiento de sus piernas, calculó que debía haber pasado tiempo suficiente como para que Hermione comenzara a inquietarse ante su no aparición, y muy probablemente la tendría pronto ahí, hablándole nuevamente de las ventajas de la integración.

Pasó su mano por el espejo para quitar el vapor que empañaba su imagen y se descubrió sonriendo, como lo hacía en el último tiempo cada vez que pensaba en ella, y borró la sonrisa al instante. No podía permitirse parecer un idiota enamorado. Si ella lo llegaba a descubrir, aprovecharía aquello para retomar su ridículo interrogatorio de "¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?". Aunque debía admitir que hacía algún tiempo parecía haber desistido de ello. ¿Sería que se había dado por vencida? No lo creía. Él no conocía a nadie en el mundo tan jodidamente perseverante como Hermione Granger y por lo mismo, estaba seguro que la joven no desistiría hasta obtener su respuesta.

La sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en sus labios ante este pensamiento, y esta vez no intentó borrarla de ahí.

Terminaba de vestirse, pensando en cómo sería el mejor modo de abordarla una vez junto a ella, o en si sería conveniente o no besarla frente a todos, cuando un golpeteo en la ventana llamó su atención.

Una mueca de preocupación se dibujó en su rostro al reconocer al animal que generaba aquel sonido. No lo había visto en años, pero tantos mensajes había recibido por medio de él en otro tiempo, que era difícil no identificarlo. Era el águila que Blaise Zabini usaba para sus mensajes.

-Fin del Capítulo 18-

¡Ta ta ta tan! Yap… se que algunos solo tuvieron acá la confirmación a sus dudas, pero ahora que saben la verdad, ¿me pueden decir cómo diablos podrá Hermione perdonar algo así? Mmmm… buena pregunta. El problema mayor es que Draco está admitiendo poco a poco que la ama, y digamos que no va a entender su rechazo hasta que sepa la verdad… ¿Cómo reaccionará entonces? ¿No odian a Harry? Les aseguro que, al menos Hermione, en este momento no lo tiene por mejor amigo, lo que prueba que las buenas intenciones no siempre tienen el mejor resultado…

Cariños a todos y estamos trabajando mi café y yo, para que tengan pronto su siguiente chap…

PS: ¿Se imaginan qué es lo que puede mandar a decir Zabini en su nota?


	19. Chapter 19:EMBOSCADA EN GRIMMAULD PLACE

**Declaración: (Innecesaria, pero obligatoria) Los personajes, hechizos y lugares son de Rowling… la morbosidad es toda mía.**

**Gracias a todos los que comentan y siguen esta historia, que es por ustedes que me tomo mi tiempo para escribir, tan rápido como puedo…**

_**Dedicatoria: Este capítulo va dedicado a ILSLY… No porque el capítulo tenga algo que lo haga especialmente dirigido a ti, sino porque una dedicatoria es siempre buena para subir los ánimos, y creo que eso no está de más ahora ;-)**_

**CAPÍTULO 19: EMBOSCADA EN GRIMMAULD PLACE**

"_**¡Acabó!, ¡Estúpida palabra!,**_

_**¿Por qué acabó?**_

_**¿No equivale esto a decir que todo quedó reducido a nada?**_

_**¿Qué significa la eterna creación, si todo lo creado ha de desaparecer para siempre?**_

_**El mundo, al dejar de existir, será como si no hubiese existido nunca, y sin embargo, lo vemos agitarse incesante, como si realmente fuese algo.**_

_**En verdad, prefiero aún mi eterno vacío."**_

**_-Mefistófeles en _FAUSTO- Göethe.**

Harry observó en silencio a la aturdida joven por unos instantes, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Recién ahora comprendía que nunca había imaginado este momento. Jamás creyó que tendría que enfrentar a Hermione cuando ella se enterara de lo ocurrido. ¿No debía haber estado muerto antes de eso? Pero, por supuesto, no había contado con que él no era el único que estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido. Y ahora que Hermione sabía la verdad… ¿Sería capaz de perdonarlo?

- No es verdad…- dijo la joven de pronto, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había establecido por un largo instante.- No puede ser verdad… Dime que no es verdad, Harry.

- Yo… Yo no… - tartamudeó el joven, sin saber qué decir. ¿No había quedado claro ya que él lo sabía desde antes? Era como si la joven necesitara negarlo. Hermione lo observó por unos instantes con la angustia palpable en su rostro, para luego girarse hacia el elfo, a quien dirigió una rabia que nadie habría podido creer en ella antes.

- ¡Tú!- le gritó, alzando la varita en dirección a la criatura que se replegó aún más de lo que había hecho ante las amenazas de Harry. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero ni aún esto pareció calmar a la joven.- Es mentira, ¿verdad? La maldita de Bellatrix Lestrange te envió acá para que dijeras esa mentira, para que odiáramos a Draco y lo entregáramos a los mortífagos, ¿verdad? ¡Habla! ¡Di algo! Dame alguna prueba de que mis padres están muertos o te juro que…

- Hermione…- Harry intentó llamar su atención, sabiendo, por el aspecto desesperado de la joven, que su amiga podría hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera luego. Pero aunque Hermione se detuvo por un instante, seguía con la varita alzada hacia Trisbus.

- ¡Demuéstralo!- siguió, con tono grave hacia la criatura.- Muéstrame el recuerdo de lo ocurrido.

- Trisbus no puede…- contestó el elfo con evidente miedo- Trisbus no estuvo ahí. Pero Trisbus oyó al viejo amo Nott decirlo. Decir lo que el joven Malfoy había hecho.

- ¡No tienes pruebas, entonces! ¿Ya ves, Harry?- se giró hacia él, con una fingida expresión de alivio en el rostro. Harry bajó la mirada sin responder.- No es posible que mis padres estén muertos, y mucho menos que lo hiciera él. No tienes derecho a decir eso, Trisbus ¿entiendes? No volverás a decir algo así, ¿está bien?

- Trisbus no obedece a la Sangresucia.- respondió el elfo con temor, pero firme en sus convicciones, ante lo cual ella pestañó un par de veces sin responder.

- Hermione…- intentó hablarle Harry otra vez, pero en vano. La joven alzó la varita en dirección al elfo.

- _OBLIVIATTE_.

Harry observó atónito como el recuerdo era removido de la memoria de la criatura, pero fue incapaz de decir o hacer nada para detener a la joven, que mientras el elfo pestañeaba evidenciando los efectos del hechizo, se giró a su amigo.

- No podemos dejar que los demás oigan sus mentiras, ¿verdad?- preguntó, con la desesperación plasmada en su rostro. Harry no fue ni aún capaz de mirarla a los ojos, lo que solo sumó mayor angustia a la ya atormentada expresión de ella, que pareció pensar por un momento y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

- ¿A dónde vas, Hermione?

- Debo ir por ellos… debo ver que estén bien.

- No puedes, Hermione… No puedo dejar que…- tan rápido se giró ella, que tomó al joven por sorpresa cuando lo enfrentó, con la varita apuntando firme hacia él.

- Los abandoné para estar contigo, Harry.- la varita temblaba en su mano.- Debo ir por ellos.

- Hermione…

- Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de…

- Están muertos…

- No, Harry… Eso es lo que el Elfo te dijo, pero…

- Hermione…-

- No, Harry… ¡No!

Y entonces él comprendió que ella se negaba a creerlo, que no importaría lo que dijera, ella simplemente no lo aceptaría. Porque creer que sus padres habían muerto, la enfrentaba a la otra verdad, a la verdad de quién había sido el responsable de sus muertes.

- Debo ir… Debo ver que…- Harry se acercó a ella, aprovechando el desesperado intento de ella por no llorar, y la envolvió en sus brazos. Sintió como la joven comenzó a sollozar apoyada en su hombro y supo que no podía detenerla. No era justo, después de lo que él había hecho, negarle eso también.

- Iré contigo.

-HP-

Daphne no habría podido explicar cómo había pasado de intentar calmar la rabia del pelirrojo ante la idea de no participar de la batalla, a hacerlo reír. Había dicho algo bastante estúpido que le sacó una sonrisa, y luego siguieron las carcajadas sin sentido que eran un poco de rabia y un poco de angustia, y que bien podrían haber sido llanto.

El pecho le dolía al solo intentar respirar, cuando se dejó caer en la cama junto a él, ambos boca arriba, y fue en el instante en que los ojos de él se clavaron en los de ella, que el silencio se apoderó de todo.

Tampoco podría describir cómo es que él terminó acariciando sus labios con los dedos, y luego con sus labios; ni de cómo ese beso, tan distinto a todos los otros besos compartidos, los dejó con la respiración acelerada, la mirada borrosa, y una creciente necesidad de más.

Las dilatadas pupilas de Ronald Weasley, la silenciosa expectación con que la observaba, mientras una de sus manos recorría la cadera de ella, primero tímida, luego con más fuerza, ascendiendo por su cintura, hasta contornear su busto, le dijeron a ella que el momento, largamente aplazado, había llegado. Que finalmente Ron Weasley le haría borrar el triste recuerdo del rechazo sufrido aquella primera vez que estuvieron solos, y lo reemplazaría con la aceptación. Por qué él también la deseaba ahora.

- ¿Vamos a hacerlo, verdad?- escapó de sus labios la pregunta, haciéndola arrepentirse al instante mismo de haber hablado. ¿Se espantaría él otra vez ante su atrevimiento?

Pero Ron no pareció sorprendido ante su comentario, ni dejó de tocarla tampoco. Sus labios se acercaron a los de ella y respiró tan cerca, aunque sin besarla, que algo similar a un golpe eléctrico la recorrió ante la sensación. Y por mucho que habría deseado acercar sus labios a los de él, se contuvo, a la espera de su respuesta; porque si había algo que Daphne Greengrass necesitaba, era que él la aceptara, que él mostrara que la quería pese a todo, que la deseaba sin importar nada; ni los novios del pasado, ni su oscura reputación, ni sus errores, ni el vergonzoso espectáculo en que se ofreció a él, y él la rechazó… Nada de eso, ni de lo otro… de lo otro que ni ella misma quería recordar.

- Sólo…- la voz de Ron sonó más ronca y baja de lo que nunca había sonado y a ella le pareció la cosa más sensual del mundo- sólo si tú quieres…- y tragó saliva, expectante.

Greengrass aún se tomó unos segundos para gravar ese momento en su memoria, porque, aunque siempre había asociado el sexo al amor, nunca se había sentido tan amada como entonces. No queriendo romper el silencio generado entre ambos con palabras, asintió efusiva a modo de respuesta y sonrió, a lo que Ron reaccionó buscando su boca, con una desesperación inusual en él, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de ella, intentando reconocer el mejor modo de deshacerse de la molesta ropa, algo que Daphne, por su parte, parecía haber resuelto tironeando del chaleco de él hasta dejarlo trabado en su cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, y una desesperada Ginny entró preguntando por Harry.

-HP-

Draco había buscado a Hermione por todos lados, sin comprender su ausencia, intentando unir las piezas y preocupándose más a cada segundo. Enterado del ataque al Ministerio y de la ausencia de Lupin y los demás aurores, la advertencia de Blaise cobraba más sentido a cada instante, evidenciando un plan astutamente trazado por Bellatrix Lestrange, sino por el mismo Voldemort. El problema era que, sin Hermione, no podía dejar la Mansión como su amigo le pedía que hiciera. ¿De cuánto tiempo dispondrían antes que fuera muy tarde?

La desaparición de Hermione y San Potter, había hecho a todos reunirse en el salón principal, interrogando inútilmente al elfo de quien, utilizando la legimencia, Draco solo había logrado obtener un recuerdo distorsionado de pocos segundos asociado a los desaparecidos y todo indicaba que Hermione había ido en busca de sus padres llevando a Potter consigo. Pero, ¿dónde diablos estaban los padres de Granger? "En algún lugar de Australia", era todo lo que sabían.

Por mucho que Draco intentó obtener cualquier otra pista en la mente del elfo era inútil, como si alguien hubiese borrado algunos recuerdos distorsionando todo. Si eso había ocurrido, pasarían semanas antes que pudieran sacar alguna otra información de la cabeza de una criatura que lucía más desorientado que nunca, tanto así, que ni siquiera había mostrado su habitual aversión por él. Sin duda, la presencia de Trisbus ahí y la avalancha de sucesos que siguieron a su llegada, estaban conectados de algún modo, pero Draco no lograba entender cómo.

Apretó con fuerza su antebrazo intentando notar alguna sensación extraña, como ocurría cuando los otros marcados estaban cerca, pero no percibía nada. El problema era que sabía que una vez que sintiera la cercanía de los otros, ya no habría tiempo para huir. Tampoco podía irse de ahí sin Hermione, porque si ella regresaba y los mortífagos la encontraban ahí, al no estar advertida, no tendría oportunidad alguna.

Por otro lado, aunque Hermione llegara antes de eso, nunca aceptaría huir con él, dejando a Potter y los otros, algo que él tenía más que claro; y llevar a Potter con ellos, significaba ser carnada fácil para los mortífagos, pues si los habían encontrado ahí, el lugar supuestamente más protegido de toda Inglaterra, ¿Dónde podían huir? Debía armar un plan que les permitiera quedarse ahí, hasta que Granger llegara al menos, y debía hacerlo pronto; aunque para ello fuera necesario pedir la ayuda de esa rumba de idiotas que insistían en gastar su tiempo interrogando al elfo.

- ¿Y qué haremos ahora?- preguntó la pelirroja, mostrándose más irritable que de costumbre.

- No queda más que esperar a que el profesor Lupin regrese.- sugirió Luna con su habitual optimismo. ¿En verdad creía que alguno de los que estaban luchando en el Ministerio en ese instante podrían regresar? Draco no apostaría por ello.- Él sabrá qué hacer…

- Aunque me encantaría unirme a la pasiva e inútil espera que Lovegood propone…- interrumpió Draco, atrayendo la atención de los demás- tengo fuertes motivos para creer que no habrá tiempo para ello...

- ¿Qué motivos?- preguntó Greengrass, curiosa y Draco se limitó a extender hacia ella la nota recibida. Los azules ojos de la joven parecieron reconocer la letra, pero el espanto ante lo que aquel mensaje representaba, le impidió advertir nada más.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ron, mientras la joven, quien buscaba una respuesta en los ojos de Draco, extendía a él la nota de la que el pelirrojo comenzó a leer.- "Si estás junto a Potter, sal de ahí. Todo acabará hoy." ¿Quién te envió esto?

- Me encantaría entretenerte con los detalles Weasley, pero no podemos perder tiempo.- y tras quitar la nota de manos de Ron, caminó hacia el centro de la habitación.- Ahora necesito que olviden que son Gryffindors dispuestos a enfrentarse al peligro estúpidamente y me pongan atención…

- ¿Y por qué habríamos de escucharte?- preguntó Dean Thomas, molesto ante la actitud dominante de Draco.

- Porque los Slytherin somos buenos elaborando planes…- sonrió Draco con arrogante superioridad.- Y puede que yo tenga uno.

-HP-

El lugar donde alguna vez se hubiera alzado la casa que Hermione conocía de su infancia en Australia, era ahora un terreno baldío, donde aún sobrevivían un par de escombros calcinados. "Producto del incendio", había dicho un anciano que viviendo a dos casas de ahí, pudo dar detalles de la terrible noche en que las llamas habían devorado el lugar, con sus dueños dentro. "Eran gente amable. Ortodoncistas ambos… No tenían hijos…". Fue a causa de ese último comentario que Hermione rompió en llanto, ante los aturdidos ojos del hombre, que tras dar las disculpas necesarias, salió de ahí sin comprender la reacción de la extraña chica, ni el silencio de su compañero.

Harry la vio llorar a sabiendas de las preguntas que vendrían ahora que su temor se había confirmado. Sabía que ahora todas las palabras dichas por él cobrarían sentido, y entendería finalmente que él siempre lo supo… Durante esos dos largos años, desde que Malfoy llegara con ellos, él lo sabía.

- Debemos regresar, Hermione…- susurró casi, molesto consigo mismo por tener que cortar un llanto que él mismo había retrasado.

Pero ella, no haciendo caso, comenzó a caminar calle arriba, a grandes trancos, sin tener un objetivo claro, como si su único fin fuera huir de todo y de todos, incluso de él. Y Harry no intentó detenerla. Cuando finalmente llegaron a una plazuela, la joven se acercó a un árbol y lo contempló nostálgica.

- Recuerdo haber caído de este árbol cuando era niña, en una de las vacaciones que pasamos aquí…- en ningún momento se giró hacia Harry, pero sus palabras iban dirigidas a él, que la contemplaba como si se tratara de una bomba a punto de estallar.- mi padre prometió comprarme un libro para que me calmara y al día siguiente apareció con el cuento de un ratón ortodoncista…- sonrió.- Él y mi madre querían que yo fuera como ellos y yo estaba convencida que ese era mi futuro, hasta el día en que la lechuza llegó a casa…

- Hermione…

- De no haber ido a Hogwarts, nada de esto habría pasado… No sería la "sangresucia" amiga de Harry Potter, y mis padres…- en este punto, la sonrisa se borró de sus labios y se tornó en algo doloroso. Sus ojos enfrentaron los de Harry- Mis padres estarían vivos y yo no tendría que morirme de asco y de vergüenza al pensar en las veces que me he dejado tocar por el hombre que los mató.- La ira y el dolor a la vez, traspasaban su mirada, obligando a Harry a ocultar la suya ante la culpa. Aunque no se volteó a mirarla cuando la sintió llorar, notó como ella se dejaba caer al piso, incapaz de sostenerse a sí misma.

Dos transeúntes pasaron frente a ellos, tirando de la correa de un perro, y tras dirigir una mirada a la llorosa joven, parecieron pensar que se trataba de una pelea de enamorados lo que motivaba esa escena, pues compartieron un comentario y una sonrisita, antes de perderse otra vez por la calle. Por un instante, Harry pensó que desearía que los muggles tuvieran razón, que daría cualquier cosa porque aquello no fuese más que una pelea de enamorados.

Inclinándose junto a Hermione intentó decir algo, al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos al hombro de su amiga, pero ella impidió el contacto.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó de pronto. Harry examinó su rostro, aún perdido en el dolor de la noticia y mojado por silenciosas lágrimas, sin que ella supiera bien si aquel dolor era producto de sus padres muertos o del engaño. ¿O sería una mezcla de ambos?

- Intenté hacerlo, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? ¿Te pareció una buena idea dejar que Malfoy se acostara conmigo luego de haber matado a mis padres?- tornó a mirarlo entonces, con el reproche pintado en su rostro y la rabia creciendo en su pecho.- ¿Te pareció lo más conveniente dejar que se riera de mí? ¿Cómo pudiste, Harry? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que él…?

- Él no lo recuerda, Hermione.

- ¿No lo recuerda?- rió sarcástica- ¿Cómo podría no recordarlo?

Harry separó los labios para decir algo. La miró, con la culpa escrita en todo su rostro y luego agachó los ojos, como si de lo contrario no fuera capaz de confesar la verdad.

- Yo borré el recuerdo de su memoria antes de traerlo con nosotros… Creí que era el único modo de…

- ¿Tú creíste? ¿Qué creíste? ¿Que borrando el recuerdo mis padres volverían a la vida? ¿Que si me enamoraba de él, sería capaz de perdonarlo? ¿Que si él se enamoraba de mí, al enterarse de lo que había hecho, se volvería loco? ¿Es eso? ¿Lo hiciste para castigarlo? Te desconozco, Harry Potter… En verdad pensé que eras mi amigo.

- No fue así, Hermione. Yo nunca creí que tú y él…

- Pero podrías haberlo detenido… Podrías habérmelo dicho en todas aquellas ocasiones que nos descubriste juntos, podrías simplemente…

- Intenté advertirte… Pero no hiciste caso.

- Si me hubieras dicho la verdad…

- De haberlo hecho, lo habrías querido fuera… y yo no podía… no podía enviarlo a Azkaban sabiendo que eso era entregarlo a los mortífagos.

- ¡¿Por qué?

La pregunta no solo sorprendió a Harry, sino también a ella. ¿Sería posible que ante los nuevos eventos lo prefiriera muerto? ¿No había sido solo esa mañana que había comprendido que sin él no podía vivir? Algo se revolvió en su estómago y su pecho se contrajo ante el dolor, obligándola a poner su rostro entre las manos y echarse al llorar. Harry aún esperó unos segundos antes de tomar asiento en el suelo para intentar explicar algo que, en opinión de Hermione, no podía ser explicado.

- La tarde en casa de Malfoy, luego que tú y Ron cayeran inconscientes, Voldemort apareció en respuesta al llamado de Bellatrix.- Harry hizo una pausa para tomar aire. No le era fácil hablar.- Dobby había muerto ya, y aunque Luna o Dean dieran aviso a los de la Orden respecto a dónde nos encontrábamos, no había modo de que llegaran a tiempo. Nunca me había sentido tan cerca de la muerte como entonces, Hermione… Pero, aunque no lo creas, no temía por mí, pues sabía que mi final era inevitable… sino por ustedes, por lo que fuera que esperaba a ustedes.- intentó buscar el rostro de ella para continuar, pero Hermione ni aún se molestó en mostrarse atenta.- El maldito de Voldemort debió notar ese temor, pues su mente perversa creyó que solo matarme no era suficiente, no cuando podía hacerme sufrir antes de morir. Creo que hasta el día de hoy debe lamentar el haber cedido a su sadismo, o de lo contrario ya me tendría muerto…

- Y decidió ordenar a Malfoy que me matara… ¿O esa parte la inventaste, Harry? ¿La inventaste para que yo me sintiera en deuda con él y lo perdonara luego?- Harry pudo sentir el nuevo reclamo en su voz, pero no intentó justificarse. Debía seguir con la historia.

- Malfoy parecía más muerto que vivo esa noche. Ni aún había atinado a reconocerme frente a Bellatrix, pese a que sabía que era yo. Y con la misma tormentosa agonía, cuando él le ordenó matarte, tomó la varita y caminó hacia ti, pero por un largo espacio de tiempo no hizo nada más. Fue entonces que Bellatrix le dijo que debía hacerlo, que debía acabar con lo que había comenzado. Que ya había matado a tus padres y que terminar contigo era solo completar el trabajo.

Hermione sintió la pena apuñalar su pecho. ¡Cuántas veces se había preguntado las razones por las que Malfoy se había negado a matarla! ¡Cuántas situaciones imaginadas pensando que algo debía tener que ver con el amor! Y ahora, cuando finalmente conocía la verdad de lo ocurrido, los motivos que hubiese tenido para no hacerlo ya no importaban realmente. Ya nada importaba.

- Al comprender lo que la bruja quería decir,- seguía Harry- maldije a Malfoy de todos los modos posibles, pero él permaneció inexpresivo y con la mirada vacía por un largo instante, antes de que Voldemort repitiera la orden de acabar contigo. Lucius intentó tomar el lugar de su hijo, pero Bellatrix lo detuvo; le dijo que era hora de que Draco asumiera su rol como mortífago, y entonces Malfoy aprovechó la distracción para alzar su varita contra Voldemort. Era un intento desesperado y ridículo a todas luces, pero entonces ocurrió lo impensable, y la varita en la mano de Voldemort comenzó a temblar descontrolada hasta caer en las manos de Malfoy.

Hermione giró a mirar a Harry con la inquietud en su rostro y él se preguntó si sería posible explicar a ella lo que vio esa tarde. ¿Si sería posible transmitir a Hermione la impresión que él tuvo de Malfoy desde entonces?

- Malfoy estaba tan sorprendido como todos los demás, y tan paralizado por el miedo, que de nada sirvió que Lucius hechizara a Bellatrix o que intentara detener al Señor Oscuro. Malfoy simplemente parecía no entender lo que ocurría, ni aún cuando Narcissa lo obligó a tomar la varita que había llegado a sus manos y me liberó a mí al mismo tiempo, entregándonos el traslador que nos sacó de ahí.

Harry siempre pensó que Narcissa Malfoy presentía lo que iba a ocurrir. Como si conociera a su hijo lo suficiente para saber que jamás alcanzaría las expectativas de Voldemort. Nunca podría ser un mortífago como lo había sido su padre, y eso tarde o temprano le costaría la vida.

- Yo alcancé a aferrarme a ustedes mientras comenzábamos a girar, y todo lo que sé es que Narcissa confió en que yo cuidaría de Malfoy obligado por la deuda mágica que se creó cuando ella salvó mi vida. Ella pudo haber huido con Malfoy, Hermione, pero por algún motivo confió en mí. Confió en que con nosotros tendría una oportunidad. Después de eso, no podía simplemente dejarlo en Azkaban, cuando sabía que eso significaría la muerte para él.

- ¿Y Lupin? Él lo sabe también.

- No. Convencí a Lupin que lo dejara entrar aquí por la conveniencia que representaba tener con nosotros al dueño de la Varita de Sauco.

- ¿La Varita de Sauco?- Harry asintió.

- La Varita que Voldemort había robado esa noche de la tumba de Dumbledore, era la Varita más poderosa de todas. Con lo que él no contaba, era que la varita respondería a su verdadero dueño.

- Pero, ¿por qué Draco…?

- Porque fue él quien desarmó a Dumbledore…- Recién entonces, Hermione comprendió por qué Voldemort insistía tanto en que atraparan vivo a Draco, y también por qué Bellatrix no había aceptado batirse con él cuando estuvo armado… Todos lo sabían, a excepción de Malfoy.

- ¿Y por qué no desarmarlo tú entonces?

- Porque al hacerlo, al pasar yo a ser dueño de la Varita de Sauco, si Voldemort me da muerte tendrá no solo su victoria, sino también la Varita. Y ahora que Voldemort sabe cómo funciona, tampoco podíamos pedirle a alguien más que lo hiciera y pasara a ser blanco de ese sádico.

- Era mejor que lo siguiera siendo Malfoy…- Harry asintió.

- Lo más difícil fue convencerlo a él de venir con nosotros. De algún modo estaba más dispuesto a morir de lo que Voldemort estaba de matarlo. Le costó creer que yo mantendría el secreto, y ni aún así aceptó. No me quedó más que borrar el recuerdo de su memoria y todo lo relacionado con ese recuerdo, antes que él mismo confesara lo que había hecho y lo condenaran al beso por su crimen. El Ministerio no habría entendido mis razones para quererlo con vida.

- ¿Y lo trajiste acá sin pensar en lo que podría pasar?

- Puse en él un hechizo para evitar que pudiera hacerte daño, a ti, específicamente, y creí que con eso todo andaría bien. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que ocurriera lo que pasó?- Hermione recordó entonces las palabras que Draco repitió tantas veces en sus primeras interacciones "No puedo hacerte daño". Recién ahora comprendía que esto nada tenía que ver con el amor al que ella quiso atribuirle entonces.

- ¿Y luego? ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para evitarlo?

- Intenté advertirte y le advertí a él, pero para cuando me resolví a confesártelo todo, tú ya estabas enamorada de él y luego él me confesó que te amaba, y fue en tu rescate y… No lo sé… Creí que las posibilidades de que te enteraras algún día eran muy bajas… Que estaríamos muertos antes que eso ocurriera.

- Pero te equivocaste…

Por un largo instante, Harry guardó silencio. ¿Qué podía decir? Entendía el dolor de Hermione y lamentaba que fuera su culpa, pero ¿qué más podía hacer que pedir perdón?

- Dices…- comenzó ella de pronto, dubitativa, con un hilo de voz.- dices que él te confesó que me amaba…- Harry asintió.- ¿Cuándo lo hizo?

- El día que retó a Percy a beber Veritaserum… Aún estaba bajo los efectos de la poción cuando ustedes se fueron y yo… quería que su respuesta fuera una negativa, pues así tendría pruebas con que convencerte a ti de que no te quería.

- Pero dijo que me amaba…- Harry asintió- ¿Por eso te golpeó?

- Creo que no le agradó la idea de que yo lo supiera- intentó reír, pero la fría mirada de ella se lo impidió.

- Me pregunto cómo reaccionará cuando se entere que tiene otras razones para golpearte.

Harry mantuvo silencio por un largo instante ante ese pensamiento, pues ella tenía razón. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Malfoy al saberlo?

- ¿Se lo dirás?- preguntó a la joven, sintiendo su voz más ronca de lo habitual.

- ¿En verdad crees que después de esto podré volver a dirigirle la palabra? Ni siquiera sé si seré capaz de regresar ahí ahora. La sola idea de tenerlo en frente… ¡Oh, Dios!- y su rostro cayó en sus manos otra vez. Harry aún le dio unos segundos hasta que ella logró reponerse.- No sé si pueda regresar, Harry. Sé que con los últimos eventos debo hacerlo, pero no sé si pueda aguantar que…

- Hablaré con Lupin. Buscaré el modo de enviar a Malfoy a algún lugar que no sea Azkaban si con eso…

- No Harry.- sonó más fría de lo que él le había oído antes- Regresaré contigo ahora pues no es un buen momento para desaparecer, pero apenas las cosas se estabilicen, seré yo quien deje Grimmauld Place; no puede ser de otro modo, porque la verdad, es que no estoy segura de querer tenerte cerca a ti tampoco.

Harry separó los labios para decir algo, pero se contuvo. Podía entender su enojo; en cierto modo sabía que lo merecía. Pero ¿qué lugar sería lo suficientemente seguro para Hermione aparte de la Mansión Black?

- Hay una cosa más…- Harry empujó las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz a fin de mostrarse atento a las palabras de ella- Deberás decírselo.- Y giró a mirarlo.- No es justo que no sepa el motivo por el cual me iré.

Y "el elegido" se limitó a asentir, porque ella tenía razón. Draco Malfoy debía saber la verdad también o no entendería las razones por las cuales no podría volver a buscarla jamás.

-HP-

Blaise Zabini apenas podía respirar mientras seguía de cerca a Rodolphus Lestrange y los otros dos mortífagos a través de las calles de Londres. Bellatrix les había prohibido aparecerse, por miedo a que los de la Orden tuvieran algún detector de magia cerca de la Mansión que pudiera alertarlos de su llegada. Sólo cuando estuvieran dentro del lugar, podrían desplegar sus trucos, todos los que quisieran, con tal que llevaran a Potter y Malfoy con vida ante Lord Voldemort. Con los de la Órden distraídos en recuperar el Ministerio, no debía ser difícil para ellos enfrentar a los pocos contendores que encontrarían.

Blaise aún no comprendía del todo cómo Bellatrix había logrado franquear las protecciones y darles el acceso al lugar que durante años habían rastreado sin éxito, pero no había intentado siquiera detenerse a pensar en ello, pues había algo más apremiante para él: advertir a Draco.

Sabía, por el rápido regreso de su mensajero, que el rubio había recibido la nota, y solo cuando tuvo esa certeza, las terribles consecuencias que esa nota pudiera tener en los planes de Bella, y por tanto, en cuánto más pudiera extender en este mundo su propia vida, pasaron por su cabeza. Pero Draco no sería tan idiota como para advertir a Potter, ¿verdad? Si en algo valoraba su amistad, no podía hacerlo. Aunque, por otro lado, ¿no lo había visto arriesgar su vida por la sangresucia?

No quería pensar en ello. Si Draco había informado de la advertencia a la sangresucia, ella lo diría a Potter, y si eso ocurría, la mirada de Bellatrix recaería en él, estaba seguro. No. Draco no era tan estúpido como para no saber el riesgo en que lo ponía al hacer eso. ¿Verdad? A menos que el rubio creyera que Potter y los otros tenían una oportunidad contra ellos.

Había momentos en los que Blaise también se planteaba esa posibilidad, pero pronto comprendía que no sería tanto mejor para él. Si ganaba Voldemort, tendría que vivir en alguna pocilga improvisada, a las órdenes de algún idiota, siempre con miedo y rodeado de brutos despreciables. Si ganaba Potter, iría a parar a Azkaban, privado de libertad, y rodeado de los mismos idiotas y brutos despreciables. Por más que lo analizaba, no veía razones para preferir como vencedor a ninguno de los dos, aunque, al menos con Voldemort, nadie le recriminaría el ser un mortífago.

- ¡De modo que esta es la casa que hemos buscado por años!- exclamó Antonin Dolohov, contemplando la mansión con un deleite que Blaise no atribuía tanto al hecho de haber dado con el lugar finalmente, sino a la promesa de Bellatrix: _"Si encuentras ahí alguna traidora de la sangre que te interese, nadie te exigirá traerla como prisionera. En tanto traigan a Potter y mi sobrino con vida, podrán hacer con el resto lo que quieran…"_, y si algo adoraba el sádico de Dolohov, eran las oportunidades en que nadie ponía límites a sus depravaciones.

- ¿Llamamos a la puerta?- preguntó Augustus Roockwood con expresión maligna, y extendiendo un frasco a cada mortífago hizo la señal de salud para indicar que era el momento de beber su contenido.

Blaise sintió el líquido quemar su garganta por un instante muy corto, seguido de una sensación de liviandad que nunca había experimentado. Miró a Rookwood cuya sonrisa macabra se hizo una con la oscuridad de la noche y notó como sus propias manos se transparentaron ante sus ojos.

Rodolphus dio la señal antes de desaparecer. Solo contaban con unos segundos, antes de que sus cuerpos y prendas adquirieran corporeidad nuevamente, por lo que se apresuraron en atravesar la puerta de la antigua Mansión. Blaise apenas había alcanzado a dar un par de pasos por el estrecho pasillo que se descubría ante sus ojos, cuando la tibieza del interior comenzó a ser notoria otra vez, a la vez que su figura.

Dolohov, cuyo rostro ya se distinguía completamente, pese a la penumbra, hizo hacia él la señal de silencio. ¿En verdad creía que era tan estúpido como para hablar ahora? Gracias al hechizo sobre sus zapatos, las pisadas no generaban ruido alguno mientras se desplazaban hacia el gran salón que se abría frente a ellos, donde un par de leños en la chimenea emitían un tibio fuego. ¡Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Blaise había podido descansar cerca de un fuego! La sola imagen fue tan hechizante para él, que se distrajo un par de segundos; tiempo suficiente para no percatarse de la emboscada en que habían caído hasta que ya fue muy tarde, y era empujado hacia atrás, siendo despojado de su varita, al tiempo que gruesas amarras se envolvían en torno al cuerpo de Lestrange, Dolohov caía petrificado y Rookwood era alcanzado por un haz de luz y lanzaba un grito de dolor antes de sucumbir a la inconsciencia.

Pasos y murmullos brotaron de la nada, acercándose, y Blaise retrocedió instintivamente intentando incorporarse a la vez, pero un nuevo hechizo movió la alfombra bajo sus pies haciéndolo caer.

- ¿Quedan más de ustedes?- preguntó una voz que le sonó molestamente conocida, al tiempo que el rojo cabello de Ronald Weasley comenzaba a hacerse visible.

- Por tu bien, te aconsejo responder a su pregunta- llegó una voz muy cerca de él, proveniente de un rostro pecoso. Era la novia de Potter.- No querrás que usemos nuestras varitas para sacarte la verdad, ¿o si?

- Yo no tengo problemas en hacerlo…- un brazo, una pierna, y una morena cabeza apareció de la nada. Blaise alcanzó a reconocer a un ex Griffindor cuyo nombre no recordaba, y que ahora, con un intenso odio en su mirada, apuntaba la varita hacia él.

- Baja la varita, Thomas…- La arrastrada voz llegó desde el fondo de la sala, mientras su alta figura volvía a adquirir visibilidad y caminaba hacia él. Sus grises ojos lo miraron, ilegibles como siempre- Zabini…- extendió hacia él su mano.- Siempre es un placer volver a verte.- y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

- Malfoy…- siseó él, por detrás de la máscara, aunque aceptando la mano de Draco para ponerse de pie.- ¡Te voy a matar!…

-HP-

_Hermione no sabe bien cómo actuar cuando al llegar a la Mansión, Ginny los aborda a ella y Harry para explicar lo ocurrido. Ella siente sus manos temblar mientras la escucha, sin oír realmente, con el corazón destrozado y el llanto arruinando su rostro. Ron la envuelve en un abrazo que ella no entiende, y Luna, con una expresión alegre en sus ojos celestes que ella no veía hacía mucho, le dice cómo han bebido la poción de invisibilidad y han emboscado a los mortífagos que venían por ellos… y como Malfoy lo ha planeado todo._

_Malfoy… sus ojos viajan, sin ella quererlo, hacia el salón, donde Daphne y Dean terminan de fijar las amarras en torno a un mortífago inconsciente y la rubia llama a Ron en busca de ayuda para trasladar al enmascarado junto a los otros. El pelirrojo le hace señal de acudir en un instante, no sin antes acercarse a ella. "Supongo que tenías razón…", sonríe, y ella no entiende por qué. "No es una causa perdida después de todo", y Hermione comprende, mientras su amigo se aleja de ella, que se refiere a él, a Malfoy._

"_Hay que admitir que tiene sus ventajas tenerlo aquí", agrega Ginny, intentando con su mirada hacer comprender a Hermione que ella también lo acepta ahora. Que justamente ahora, se ha ganado entre ellos un granito de confianza, y que piensa que eso debe hacerla feliz a ella. ¡A ella! Cuyos padres él ha matado… ¡Si sólo supieras, Ginevra Weasley! Y Hermione evita su mirada a fin de que la pelirroja no vea cuánta angustia provoca en ella sus palabras, y sus ojos se quieren posar en la nada, pero se desvían hacia el mismo punto donde se han desviado siempre… Hacia él. _

_Sus ojos grises se posan en ella con una intensidad que refleja a la vez un alivio que ella no entiende, y una sublime felicidad. Y ella siente como su estómago se contrae ante la vista de él. No puede soportarlo. Sabe que debe huir, salir de ahí, cuanto antes, o le gritará tantas cosas que no puede gritar, que no tiene sentido gritar, porque él no lo entendería, porque no lo sabe. Y él se acerca a ella, camina hacia ella con una determinación con la que no lo había hecho antes, y ella quiere huir. Huir lejos de él. Desparecer, morir, dejar de existir… lo que sea, con tal de no tener que enfrentarlo, de no tener que explicar lo que no puede ser explicado. _

_Y de algún modo, su deseo se cumple, y él detiene su paso y se gira ante el estruendoso ruido que inunda el salón. Es Nymphadora Tonks, con su cabello rosa ensangrentado y su cuerpo demasiado débil para tenerse en pie, anunciando que están perdiendo la batalla. Que muchos han muerto. En un último sollozo deja escapar que también su marido ha muerto. Y el silencio reina entre todos, y la efímera felicidad de la conquista previa desaparece. _

_Y Hermione, de algún modo egoísta del que se arrepentirá luego, agradece la desesperación que se ha colado entre ellos y desfigura ahora sus rostros, porque le permite encubrir su propia desesperación. _

_Él vuelve a buscarla con sus ojos, con su cabello rubio cayendo sobre su bella frente; con sus labios abiertos en una expresión extraña que ella no logra descifrar; pero ella huye de él. Se aleja. No quiere enfrentar su mirada._

-Fin del Capítulo 19-

¿Intrigados? ¡Apuesto a que sí! Por lo vertiginoso que se ha vuelto todo, supongo que ya han notado que se acerca el final de esta guerra, ¿no?

No me detendré más en hacer preguntas, e iré por el siguiente chap… ¿verdad que estoy posteando más rápido? Cariños.


	20. Chapter 20: EL ULTIMO HORCRUX

**Declaración: ¡Si tan solo Draco fuera mío! El pobrecito seguiría siendo un cobarde en las manos de Rowling, pero sería un cobarde bastante más feliz que este Malfoy que ronda mi cabeza… Y si, ya todos lo saben: el resto de los personajes tampoco son míos.**

**CAPÍTULO 20: EL ÚLTIMO HORCRUX**

"_**Apenas dispongo las cajas de pildoras que apuraran mi fin, apenas termino de escribir mi testamento, la angustia desaparece, porque sé que al menos hay una solución. Mientras que antes de esta puesta en escena, me parecía que mi ansiosa tortura iba a ser infinita".**_

**- LA MARAVILLA DEL DOLOR- Boris Cyrulnik**

Nymphadora Tonks vio a su marido interponerse entre ella y el haz de verde luz que emanaba de la varita del enmascarado. Vio cómo sus ojo negros, aún abiertos, perdían aquel brillo vital que habita en la mirada de los vivos. Y notó también como aquellos labios amados exhalaban un último suspiro.

No le importó quedar a merced de otros hechizos. No le importó que la varita de McGonagal acabara con el mortífago que había dado muerte a su esposo. No le importó nada más que la expresión vacía que había en el rostro de Remus Lupin, y el recuerdo de una promesa.

"_Si algo me llega a pasar, debes prometerme que no perderás tiempo intentando ayudarme, ni aunque esté en peligro de muerte. Regresarás a Grimmauld Place al instante y entregarás a Harry esta caja"._ Ella había intentado bromear entonces, diciendo que nada de eso iba a ocurrir, pero la expresión de Remus se había endurecido al instante. _"Prométeme que lo harás, Dora."_ y ella asintió. "_Si estuviera en mis manos, evitaría que Harry debiera enfrentar la verdad encerrada ahí, pero si el momento llega, puede que esa verdad determine el resultado final de esta guerra… ¿Entiendes lo importante que es el que regreses? Prométeme que lo harás._" Y ella lo prometió, con lo que consiguió suavizar la expresión de su marido. "_Te amo, Nymphadora_". Y por mucho que ella había odiado ese nombre, su nombre, en aquel momento no pudo menos que pensar que en los labios de Lupin, y dicho del modo en que él lo decía, ya no sonaba tan horrible.

Y ahora Lupin estaba muerto. Recordaba haber perdido tiempo aferrándose a su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos, llorando de rabia y hasta gritando su nombre. Pero había una promesa que debía cumplir. Un último hechizo alcanzó a impactar en ella, provocando las heridas que ahora la tenían medio muerta, justo antes de que lograra tomar la valentía necesaria para abandonar el cuerpo de su marido y cumplir con su palabra.

Por eso, cuando tras llegar a Grimmauld Place, intentaron perder tiempo en atender sus lesiones, ella rechazó la ayuda al instante, exigiendo hablar con Harry antes de cualquier otra cosa, y solo cuando le explicó a este la última voluntad de Remus Lupin, dejó que la tristeza y el dolor hicieran presa de ella, hasta llevarla a la inconsciencia.

-HP-

De algún modo que no lograba explicar, Harry presentía que debía estar solo al abrir la caja señalada por Nymphadora, y no se equivocó. Alejado ya de los demás, y encerrado en la habitación de Remus Lupin, quitó la tapa para ver su contenido con la ceremonia de quien descubre un misterio. En su interior había un pequeño frasco de plateado contenido, la varita de Sauco que Lupin había jurado esconder del mundo la noche que Harry la entregó a él, la snitch dorada que aún no había logrado abrir, y una nota:

"_Harry, _

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque se acerca el momento que hemos temido durante tanto tiempo. Sé que tendrás muchas preguntas y créeme que haré lo posible por responder aquellas para las que tengo respuesta cuando todo esto acabe. Hay otras que simplemente seguirán siendo un misterio. _

_Para emplear al frasco que tienes frente a ti, te será de utilidad el pensadero. Confío en que, pese a la verdad que te será revelada en esos recuerdos, sabrás como salir victorioso de esta batalla, o esa fue al menos la esperanza de quien por tanto tiempo custodió esa verdad._

_Hay mucho más que quisiera decirte, Harry, pero todo lo que debes saber es que, sin importar lo difícil que parezca este momento, yo sé que puedes lograrlo… Siempre lo he sabido."_

Harry sostuvo la nota aún por varios segundos tras haber terminado de leerla, comprendiendo que, al escribirla, Lupin no había imaginado que para entonces habría muerto. Sin duda Remus Lupin había sido bastante más optimista de lo que debió ser, y eso explicaba también su ciega confianza.

"_Yo sé que puedes lograrlo…",_ volvió a leer, poco convencido, esperando que aquel frasco de recuerdos pudiera devolverle una esperanza que había perdido hacía mucho.

Vació el contenido en el pensadero y tomó aire, como si con ello pudiera armarse de valor para lo que estaba por venir, sin saber que la más oculta verdad de su vida, la verdad de por qué no había muerto aquella noche en que la varita de Lord Voldemort marcara su frente, y de por qué él mismo debía morir para que el Señor Oscuro muriera, le sería revelada a través de los recuerdos de un mortífago. Uno al que todos consideraban un traidor… Uno al que él había jurado odiar por siempre… Uno a quien, como comprendería ahora, él jamás había sabido juzgar: Severus Snape.

-HP-

Draco analizó la situación con frialdad, mientras su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts accedía, aunque sin perdonarle del todo su traición, a explicarle el plan trazado por Bellatrix para esa noche. Según Blaise, la batalla en el Ministerio era solo un distractor que cumplía con permitir a ellos el tiempo suficiente de atacar el Cuartel de la Orden por sorpresa, atrapar a Potter y él mismo, encontrar la varita de Sauco que debían esconder en ese lugar, y regresar con el botín a la Mansión Malfoy, donde los esperaría el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

En opinión del moreno, lo que Draco debía hacer, era apoderarse de la Varita de Sauco y prepararse tanto como pudiera para lo inevitable, pues el Señor Oscuro no desistiría hasta darle agarre, fuera él dueño de la varita o no; esto porque por su culpa había perdido la oportunidad de destruir a Potter, lo que transformó todo en una cuestión personal.

Draco lo oyó sin dejar traslucir su sorpresa cuando se enteró que era dueño de la mítica varita. En su opinión, eso explicaba muchas cosas. Pero lo que no pudo ocultar fue su intriga ante la pregunta de Blaise: "Granger no lo sabe, ¿verdad?"

Aunque había mil interpretaciones para aquellas palabras, él comprendió de algún modo que no se refería a los planes de Bellatrix. Que era otra la verdad que escondía esa pregunta. Una verdad que lo hizo temblar, a la vez que dentro de él un recuerdo olvidado parecía querer despertar, sin que él lograra darle forma aún. Y el dolor de cabeza que siguió a su vano intento de recordarlo, le hizo desistir otra vez. Después de todo, ¿no sabía Hermione todo lo que él había hecho ya? Él mismo se lo había confesado antes y a ella pareció no importarle. ¿Qué relevancia podía tener un crimen más?

Estaba pronto a responder a Zabini cuando Daphne y la comadreja entraron al cuarto trayendo consigo a un aturdido Rodolphus, por lo que el rubio se apresuró en conjurar cuerdas en torno a Blaise, lo que tomó por sorpresa al moreno. Pero Draco tenía sus razones. Sabía que había llegado el momento; jamás se presentaría otra vez una oportunidad como esta para hacer que Potter enfrentara al Señor Tenebroso, y siendo la otra opción simplemente morir, no tenía importancia que las posibilidades de una victoria fueran pocas. Pero no podía arrastrar a Blaise con él, no cuando el moreno sí tenía otra opción.

Si su plan fallaba y Lestrange y los otros volvían en sí, encontrando a Blaise en iguales condiciones que ellos, nada sospecharían de una traición por su parte. Y si, por alguna inesperada suerte su plan tenía éxito, confiaba en que Blaise sabría liberarse de aquellas cuerdas flojas a tiempo para evitar Azkaban. Sus ojos grises se empeñaron en transmitir todo aquello al moreno, que, conociéndolo como lo conocía, lo comprendió bien.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que es intentar enfrentarlo ahora?- preguntó Blaise de pronto, dejando en claro que comprendía sus intenciones.- La imbecilidad Gryffindor parece haberte afectado.

- Huir y esconderme ha demostrado no ser una buena opción.- respondió el rubio, agradeciendo la advertencia- Y como buen slytherin, no ataco si no tengo un plan.

Blaise separó los labios pronto a decir algo, pero guardó silencio. Aún así, Draco pudo adivinar sus pensamientos, pues él también pensaba en ello: las serpientes, símbolo de la que fuera su casa en Hogwarts, atacaban solo bajo dos circunstancias, que eran o porque tenían un astuto plan, o porque se sentían amenazadas. Y por mucho que Draco quisiera aparentar que lo motivaba la primera opción, lo cierto era que lo obligaba la segunda.

Subió las escaleras sin querer mirar a su amigo otra vez, sin detenerse a agradecer nada ni dar mayores explicaciones, pues no había tiempo para ello, y seguramente Zabini así lo entendió, pues no intentó detenerlo.

Al ver que Hermione y Potter habían regresado, una ligera esperanza se sembró en el corazón de Draco. Estando Potter ahí, su plan se concretaría más fácilmente; y estando ella ahí, él tendría un motivo para recordar por qué lo hacía.

Le extrañó la expresión en el rostro de la joven, pero ni aún eso evitó que caminara hacia ella, atraído por el imán que ella parecía poseer. Sabía que su desaparición había tenido que ver con sus padres muggles, y aunque la tristeza de su rostro algo le vaticinaba ya de la naturaleza trágica de la noticia, estaba convencido de que hacer cualquier pregunta respecto a ello sería un error. No podía hacerlo. No disponía del tiempo para hablar de ello. Debía plantear a ella y Potter su plan, y debía hacerlo pronto. Pero la inesperada aparición de Nymphadora Lupin se interpuso en su camino.

Después de eso, todo sucedió demasiado rápido: el mensaje de la bruja enviando a Potter tras una caja; el encierro del elegido; la desaparición de Granger escaleras arriba con los otros, en ayuda de la auror y él pensando que la joven parecía rehuirlo.

- Espero que tu plan no incluyera la ayuda de los aurores.- era la voz de Greengrass, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Draco la observó tomar asiento en el brazo del sillón frente a él, quien seguía de pie junto a la chimenea, mientras lamentaba no haberse asegurado de estar a solas cuando terminó de hablar con Zabini.

- ¿Desde cuándo has adquirido el mal hábito de oír conversaciones ajenas?

- ¿Desde cuándo no lo he hecho?- sonrió- Además, me llamó la atención que hicieras aparecer a Blaise como el enemigo, cuando ambos sabemos que gracias a él estamos a salvo.- apoyó su rostro sobre el respaldo del sofá aunque sin despegar sus ojos de él.- Luego comprendí que tu intención era protegerlo.

- Perceptiva como siempre.- ella sonrió, pero su rostro se mostró preocupado al instante siguiente.

- ¿Incluía a los aurores?- volvió a preguntar, y Draco comprendió que había retomado su pregunta inicial.

- No. Y tampoco incluye tu lindo pellejo, si es eso lo que te preocupa, Daphne.

- ¿Incluye a Weasley?

- Sólo si cede a su estúpido deseo de seguir a Potter donde sea.

- Entonces me incluye a mí.- y sus azules ojos se clavaron en él con una seriedad que contrastaba peligrosamente con la sonrisa de sus labios. No había duda alguna de los sentimientos que la motivaban, y Draco no pudo menos que sorprenderse ante el descubrimiento.

- Nunca entenderé qué fue lo que viste en el pobretón.

- Ni yo lo que viste en Granger.- y aguardó por unos segundos a un sarcasmo o una negación, pero esta no llegó.- ¿La quieres?

- ¿En verdad esperas que te confiese mis sentimientos?- la burlesca incredulidad de su pregunta era a todas luces un muro con que intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos a los demás, pero Daphne Greengrass conocía ese recurso demasiado bien como para no comprender la verdad tras sus palabras.

- Acabas de hacerlo.- los grises ojos de él se clavaron en ella por un largo instante en que se impuso el silencio. Pero no se molestó en negarlo.- Tu plan… ¿la incluye a ella?

- Incluye a Potter. Y lamentablemente, todo lo que incluye al cara rajada, la incluye a ella.- la molestia era notoria en su voz.

- ¿Crees que Potter pueda hacerlo?

- Pienso que esta es la mejor oportunidad que tendrá de lograrlo nunca.- Y entonces, una tercera voz interrumpió su plática.

- Pues me encantará oír lo que tienes planeado, Malfoy- tanto Daphne como Draco giraron sus cabezas en dirección al recién llegado- Pues nunca nos había hecho tanta falta tu habitual astucia como ahora.- Era ni más ni menos que Harry Potter.

-HP-

Hermione observaba los labios de Draco moverse, mientras los demás, atentos a lo que decía, contraían sus rostros en actitud preocupada. Pero ella era incapaz de oír gran cosa. Había bajado hasta el salón a instancias de Ginny, quien le explicara las intenciones de Harry de enfrentarse de una vez al Señor Oscuro.

En un principio, la finalidad de la pelirroja había sido hacerlo desistir de su empeño, pero a medida que Harry se mostraba más y más determinado a que todo acabara entonces, el plan expuesto por el rubio iba ganando más aceptación por parte de todos, incluida Ginny Weasley.

De no haber estado Hermione tan absorta en el análisis de su propia tragedia, habría notado el modo en que la mirada de Draco recaía en ella con más insistencia de la necesaria, y con más extrañeza también. Habría comprendido que el rubio presentía ya que algo grave había ocurrido, pero que solo la necesidad de actuar rápido en contra de Lord Voldemort, le impedía tomarse el tiempo para aclarar nada con ella. Debían actuar, y debían hacerlo pronto, o al menos antes de que el no regreso de los mortífagos alertara a Bellatrix del fracaso de su plan.

- ¿Y de dónde sacaremos suficiente poción multijugos para hacer lo que planeas?- preguntó Dean inquisitivo. Aunque el plan anterior del rubio había dado resultado, él no parecía muy convencido de confiar en él.

Draco lo observó mordiéndose la lengua para evitar decir algo que suscitara una discusión inútil. ¿En verdad era Thomas tan estúpido para creer que él no había pensado en eso? Fue precisamente porque contaba con una buena reserva de esa poción entre sus preparados, que la idea de tomar el lugar de los mortífagos para regresar hasta Lord Voldemort, había surgido en él. Pero no quería entrar a explicar nada.

- Eso ya está resuelto, Thomas.- se limitó a decir.- Y como tenemos también cabellos disponibles, lo que queda es determinar quién tomará el lugar de quién si nos decidimos a hacerlo.

- ¿Y si no lo hacemos?- volvió a preguntar el moreno- ¿cuál es la opción si no queremos poner en marcha esta locura?

- Buscar rápidamente un lugar donde huir.- explicó Draco, con sus ojos grises fijos en Thomas, cuyas preguntas comenzaban a molestarlo. No es que no comprendiera la necesidad de indagar posibilidades del moreno, pero él mismo ya se había planteado esas preguntas en los minutos previos, llegando a la conclusión de que ese plan era la opción menos mala.- Por si no lo recuerdas, Bellatrix ya sabe cómo llegar aquí, y dado que seguramente el elfo tiene algo que ver con eso, a menos que alguno de ustedes esté dispuesto a matar a esa criatura, mi adorable tía siempre encontrará el modo de encontrarlos.

- ¿Y quienes sugieres que vallamos con Harry?- preguntó Luna, con su tranquilidad característica.

- Tú no, Luna.- alegó Thomas suplicante.

- Dean tiene razón.- intervino Harry.- Como no sabemos en qué modo acabará todo, lo mejor será que quienes queden acá busquen otro lugar como refugio.- el moreno, ante las palabras de Harry, fijó su mirada en Luna con una expresión que dejó su deseo claro a todo el mundo, y el elegido comprendió que debía ser el miedo a ser llamado cobarde lo único que le impedía expresarlo. Pero, ¿no era Dean acaso el más indicado para velar por la seguridad de Luna ahora?- ¿Podrás hacerlo Dean?- el aludido giró a mirarlo, comprendiendo la solicitud al instante. Curiosamente, nadie pareció objetar la idea.- ¿Cuidarás de ellas?- y Dean asintió.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "ellas"?- preguntó Ginny, temiendo ya la respuesta de Harry.- No pensarás que…

- Tú no irás, Ginny.- exclamó Harry, con más gravedad de la que había usado nunca, lo que hizo enardecer aún más el ya exaltado ánimo de la pelirroja, que se giró a él con los puños apretados y las pecas destacando en su rostro acalorado, que nunca se había parecido al de Ron tanto como entonces.

- Si en verdad crees que yo…- comenzó indignada.- Si tú en verdad piensas que puedes decirme que…

- ¡DESMAIUS!- la roja de luz proveniente de la varita de Daphne impactó en la pelirroja antes de que pudiera decir más, enviándola a la inconsciencia, ante la atónita mirada de todos. Harry apenas alcanzó a frenar la caída de la chica, pero, comprendiendo la intención de la rubia, prefirió guardar silencio.- ¿Alguien más que quiera perder tiempo discutiendo estupideces?- preguntó Greengrass desafiante, mientras acariciaba su varita.

- Daphne…- susurró Ron a su lado, en lo que parecía ser el inicio de una solicitud que ella ya podía adivinar.

- Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Ronald Weasley o te hechizo a ti también. Yo iré contigo, te guste o no.

- Pero…

- Lamento interrumpir sus interesantes discusiones,- dijo Draco- pero hay cosas más importantes que resolver y no tenemos mucho tiempo.

- Hay algo que no entiendo…- interrumpió Luna, que todo ese tiempo había estado más pensativa que de costumbre.- Supuestamente, utilizarán la Varita de Sauco para destruir a Nagini, de modo que Harry, convertido en Rodolphus Lestrange, pueda matar a Lord Voldemort.- Draco asintió.- Pero, si los mortífagos regresan sin llevar a Harry con ellos, ¿eso no hará que Voldemort quiera castigarlos por su fracaso?

- Luna tiene razón,- siguió Thomas- ¿Qué tal si se le ocurre matar a Rodolphus en castigo por su fracaso?

- Cuando yo… es decir… si yo muero…- interrumpió Harry, terminando de recostar a Ginny sobre el sofá- mientras Nagini esté muerta también, cualquiera de ustedes podrá matar a Voldemort.- Draco analizó el rostro de Harry, sin pasar por alto su corrección. "_Cuando yo muera_", ¿es que Potter había aceptado finalmente su propia muerte? Sin embargo, no había caso en seguir indagando en ello, no cuando él mismo estaba en una situación similar.

- No lo hará- dijo, con más seguridad de la que incluso Harry esperaba- No si Rodolphus le lleva un premio de consolación.-fue entonces, cuando el silencio y la confusión invadió a los demás, que Hermione pareció despertar de su ensimismamiento. De algún modo, incluso sin oír, comprendió lo que aquella sonrisa en el rostro de Draco quería decir.

- ¿Qué premio?- alcanzó a preguntar Ron.

- ¡Te matará!- exclamó Daphne, con lo que Hermione tuvo la confirmación a su miedo.

- Greengrass tiene razón…- dijo Harry.

- Es un sádico, tomará su tiempo para hacerlo.- rió Draco, ocultando estupendamente su propio miedo- Y durante ese tiempo, mientras esté distraído, es cuando debes aprovechar para matarlo.- explicó a Harry, fijando en él sus ojos grises.

- No… - esta vez fue Hermione quien alegó- Te matará antes de que Harry logre hacer algo…- podía sentir los ojos verdes del niño que vivió sobre ella, así como su extrañeza. ¿No había sido ella misma quien, minutos antes, había gritado que lo prefería muerto?- ¡Es una locura!

La mirada de Draco se clavó en ella, y en su expresión Hermione pudo ver que él parecía disfrutar el verla preocupada por su seguridad, como si con ello se reafirmara para él un sentimiento al que él se había hecho adicto. Ahora… justo ahora que ella se había prometido odiarlo.

- Es suicidio, Malfoy…- las palabras de Ron sorprendieron incluso a Hermione.

- Puede que si…- sonrió el rubio- Pero aunque en verdad me conmueve tu inesperada preocupación por mi bienestar, Weasley, todos sabemos que esta es la mejor oportunidad que tendremos nunca.

Harry sabía que era cierto; y aunque, después de todo lo ocurrido no pensaba que Malfoy mereciera morir, ¿no estaba también él destinado a no sobrevivir ese día? Los recuerdos de Snape lo habían dejado claro: él era el último Horcrux. Debía morir para que Voldemort muriera. Aún así, el plan del rubio era su mejor opción, pues ahora tenía la certeza de que, con su muerte, los demás estarían a solo un hechizo de destruir a Lord Voldemort… Lo supiera el Mago Oscuro o no.

Y fue por eso que, ante la horrorizada mirada de Hermione, Harry Potter dio su apoyo al suicida plan del hijo de Lucius.

-HP-

- ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?- preguntó Ron, por tercera vez esa tarde, asido a las manos de Daphne Greengrass.- En verdad no tienes por qué arriesgar tu…

- Sí, sí tengo que hacerlo.- afirmó ella, regresándole la mirada, al tiempo que se sostenía en la punta de sus pies para alcanzar los labios de él.- Debo asegurarme de traerte de regreso en una pieza, Ronald Weasley, para que podamos terminar lo que dejamos pendiente.- y le guiñó el ojo con una coquetería de la que solo ella podía hacer uso en un momento como ese, haciendo subir los colores al rostro del muchacho.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para los otros tres jóvenes que conformaban el grupo, mucho menos para Draco, quien terminando de repartir los frascos de poción multijugos, buscó los ojos de Hermione, creyendo encontraría ahí algún gesto similar al de Greengrass. Pero solo halló confusión en ellos, lo que el rubio atribuyó a la preocupación ante lo que estaba por venir.

No tenía como saber cuáles eran los verdaderos motivos de la angustia de Hermione. Difícil habría sido para cualquiera entender la lucha que mantenían dentro de ella dos sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado estaba la tentadora idea de que la muerte acabara con todo, evitando así hacerlo sufrir con la verdad que tendrían que enfrentar luego, una verdad que la carcomía por dentro. Pero, por otro lado, ¿era justo que muriera este Malfoy que, por ignorar el crimen cometido, bien podía ser considerado libre de culpa? ¿Cómo podía ser culpable de un crimen que no recordaba? ¿Cómo podía ser castigado por ello, cuando ni ella misma podía odiarlo como quisiera? Y es que este Malfoy que tenía en frente no era el mismo que había matado a sus padres. No era posible que ese mismo mortífago abominable fuera capaz de rescatarla luego, de luchar del lado de la Orden, de confesar a Harry que la amaba. No… no podía ser el mismo. Y, sin embargo, no podía perdonarlo porque ella si sabía la verdad. ¡Si tan solo Harry hubiese guardado ese secreto para siempre!

- Si alguien quiere echarse para atrás.- comenzó Draco,- este es el momento.

- ¡Es una locura!- exclamó ella sin poder evitarlo, fijando sus ojos en él- ¿Por qué este repentino deseo de hacerte el valiente? ¿Desde cuándo los Slytherin son valientes?- la histeria comenzaba a ser más que evidente en su voz, a la vez que sus ojos intentaban transmitir a Draco una súplica silente.

- A estas alturas, ya deberías saber que los Slytherin somos bastante más valientes de lo que los demás creen.- sonrió él, acercándose a ella en dos pasos- Solo necesitamos una buena razón para serlo.- y sin saber cómo, de un momento a otro no había distancia alguna separando sus labios.

De haber estado mejor preparada, de haber sabido que Malfoy escogería precisamente esa tarde para besarla frente a todos, ella habría podido rechazarlo; poner sus manos entre ambos, morderlo hasta obligarlo a retirarse, o abofetearlo incluso. Pero no había forma de adivinar que lo haría. Por eso el beso la tomó tan por sorpresa que no tuvo tiempo de recordar las razones que tenía para rechazarlo hasta que fue muy tarde, hasta que se había permitido a sí misma sucumbir a la calidez de sus labios, al modo en que sus frías manos la asían por la cintura y la apegaban a su propio cuerpo.

Y aunque hubiera sido capaz de poner un atajo, ¿realmente quería hacerlo? ¿No era acaso aquella la última oportunidad que tendría de besarlo, lograran salir con vida de esa guerra o no? Él no lo sabía, no tenía como saberlo, y, sin embargo, había tal intensidad, tal desesperación en aquel beso, que por un instante Hermione pensó que él también creía que muy probablemente era aquel el último beso. ¡Y aún así estaba dispuesto a ofrecerse como carnada a Lord Voldemort! ¿En qué momento el cobarde niño que la atormentaba en su infancia se había convertido en aquel hombre que tenía enfrente? Sin duda la guerra los había cambiado a todos, pero a nadie tanto como a Draco Malfoy.

Cuando se separaron finalmente, él apoyó su frente en la de ella e inhaló por última vez su aroma antes de abrir los ojos, como si quisiera atesorar ese momento para siempre, aunque ese "para siempre" solo durara unas horas más. Algo había dicho Ron a sus espaldas, y Greengrass lo secundó con una sonrisa, pero a ella no le importó. Todo lo que importaba a Hermione Granger en ese momento, era que él había cambiado, y que ella no podía dejar de amar a aquel hombre que extendía hacia ellos el traslador, haciéndolos aparecer a las puertas de Malfoy Manor; el hombre que le dirigía a ella una sonrisa antes de indicarles que había llegado el momento de beber la poción y que intercambiaba una seña con Harry.

Mientras los ojos de Hermione se iban transformando en los oscuros ojos de Blaise Zabini, seguía pensando en cuánto amaba a ese hombre frente a ella; el mismo hombre en cuyo blanco brazo se descubría ahora una calavera; el mismo hombre que extendía su varita al cielo y conjuraba el "MORSMORDRE" a fin de dar la señal con que llegarían a su encuentro… La misma señal que debió brillar la noche en que sus padres murieron; conjurada por el mismo mortífago que les había dado muerte.

Y cuando Harry, convertido ahora en Rodolphus Lestrange, terminó de atar las manos de Draco tras su espalda acorde al plan, ella recordó que ese mismo mortífago muy probablemente moriría aquella tarde, y no pudo evitar pensar que ella lo deseaba en cierto modo… deseaba que el mortífago muriese. Pero además sabía que si el mortífago moría, el hombre que ella amaba moriría también. Y, si eso ocurría, ella moriría con él.

-Fin del Capítulo 20-

Uf! Me costó demasiado escribir este chap… ¿me creerían si les digo que el siguiente ya está casi listo, pero que este debí modificarlo infinidad de veces? En algunos momentos fue realmente frustrante, pero es un capítulo necesario para lo que viene… había cosas acá que simplemente no podía dejar de exponer. Ahora sí que el siguiente viene mucho, pero mucho más pronto… De hecho pensé en incluirlo en este y hacer un solo capítulo largo, pero me di cuenta, a medida que lo escribía, que necesitaba una pausa entre los acontecimientos del capítulo 19 y los que se vienen en el siguiente. Creo que luego que lo lean, estarán de acuerdo conmigo. A todo esto, ¿algún Dramione que me puedan recomendar y que existan pocas posibilidades de que ya lo tenga leído?

Cariños y hasta pronto.

Alex.


	21. Chapter 21: MEMORIATUS

_**No me gustan dar excusas sin sentidos, pues sé que probablemente me de por reescribir también el capítulo que sigue a este, y por tanto tardaré otro poco en hacer que vea la luz… Aún así quiero que sepan que avanzo tan rápido como puedo.**_

**DECLARACIÓN: A estas alturas, ¿no está de más acaso decir que Draco no es mío? Es de Rowling, igual que todos los personajes, lugares y la mayoría de los hechizos… Lo poco que resta a eso, lo pongo yo.**

**DECLARACIÓN 2: Rated "M" o "R", si prefieren, lo que quiere decir que tiene temas fuertes!**

_**DEDICATORIA: Este capítulo va enteramente dedicado a AllySan… Gracias por tu apoyo constante, y por tus maravillosos comentarios.**_

**Y ahora, a leer:**

**CAPÍTULO 21: MEMORIATUS**

"_**Y ahora, que renacía aquella misma necesidad, sabía que podría esperar horas y horas, que nunca más estaría junto a mí, y no hacía más que descubrirla, porque sintiéndola, por primera vez, viva, verdadera, dilatándome el corazón hasta romperlo, encontrándola en fin, acababa de saber que la había perdido para siempre."**_

**-EN BUSCA DEL TIEMPO PERDIDO- Marcel Proust **

Andromeda Tonks no pareció sorprendida al recibir a Dean Thomas, junto a las tres mujeres en su hogar. Estando al tanto de lo que ocurría en el Ministerio, más bien lo esperaba. Lo que la sorprendió, al extremo de horrorizarla, fue el desgraciado estado de su hija, no tanto por las heridas provocadas por el hechizo, como pronto comprendió, sino por la muerte de su esposo.

La hermana de Narcissa y Bellatrix Black nunca había aceptado del todo la relación de su hija con un hombre varios años mayor, y mucho menos, con uno que representaba un constante peligro para todos quienes lo rodeaban; pero tanto tiempo al cuidado de Teddy, le había hecho tolerarlo y hasta respetarlo en muchos sentidos.

Aún así, no se sentía del todo egoísta al pensar que al menos su hija estaba viva, y que por tanto Teddy tendría aún a su madre. Pero entonces el elfo apareció frente a ella y el horror volvió a hacer presa de la mujer al comprender lo que ocurría, y cómo habían llegado a dar con la Mansión Black minutos antes.

Se enteró del estado de Luna, de quien era el padre de ese hijo, de cómo el elfo había estado preso de Bellatrix durante todo ese tiempo, y le bastó sumar dos y dos. Era un hechizo que ella conocía tan bien como su hermana, la razón por la que muchos sangrepuras exterminaban a sus elfos domésticos durante las guerras, dejando solo aquellos de mayor confianza. El motivo por el cual Voldemort había acabado con todos los elfos de Cissa cuando tomó la Mansión Malfoy como su guarida: un simple hechizo localizador puesto sobre el elfo, y podrían localizar a su dueño donde fuera, una vez que el elfo acudiera a él.

Luna se aterró al ver como la mujer alzaba su varita contra la criatura sin siquiera mediar explicaciones, e intentó interponerse, pero Andrómeda fue más rápida. Afortunadamente para el elfo, la muerte no era la única forma de acabar con la magia usada por Bellatrix, y luego de unos segundos de inconsciencia, despertó, por segunda vez ese día, sin comprender del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Una vez segura de eso, renovó las protecciones sobre el hogar, sirvió té con unas gotas de poción relajante para calmar los ánimos de los recién llegados, puso leche en un plato para Croockshanks y luego se dedicó a velar el sueño de su hija, a la espera de que las cosas no empeoraran.

Andrómeda ya había sobrevivido una guerra antes, y desde la muerte de su marido, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo se repitiera otra vez, para que otra vez se sumergieran en aquella época posterior a la guerra en que los perdedores entran en desesperación, y los vencedores son absorbidos por su nuevo poder: caos, pérdidas y mucho dolor. No importaba quien ganara, la fórmula sería la misma. Y aún así, rogaba porque ganara Harry Potter. Por el bien de su nieto y de los suyos: debía ganar Harry Potter.

-HP-

Hermione sabe que atraviesa el mismo camino que hace dos años, que avanza por los mismos jardines, pero es difícil creer que aquel sombrío lugar sea el mismo. Parece más viejo, más feo… más lúgubre que antes. Como si con la muerte de los Malfoy una parte de la Mansión se hubiese extinto también. O quizás está de luto porque presiente lo que ocurrirá. Sabe, como todos ellos, que probablemente morirán esa tarde, que Draco morirá; y con él, el linaje de los Malfoy se extinguiría para siempre.

¿Habría pensado Draco en ello? ¿Lo habría hecho quizás precisamente por eso? ¿Para morir, si tenía que hacerlo, en el lugar que lo había visto crecer, entre las paredes donde había pasado más de la mitad de su vida; en el lugar donde habían muerto sus padres? Quizá inconscientemente lo había hecho. ¡Había tanto de él que ella no sabía; tantas cosas que ni él mismo sabía!

Sus pisadas avanzan sobre las hojas secas, haciendo un ruido casi cómico en aquel silencio sepulcral, pero nadie sonríe. Ni siquiera Greengrass, que tiene facilidad para hacer risa de todo. Ni Draco, cuyo platinado cabello resplandece en la oscuridad, rodeado de un halo trágico. Sus ojos ocultos en las sombras de la noche; su nariz perfecta, sus labios de estatua y su rostro… ese rostro por el que ella ha caído, condenándose a sí misma a compartir la tragedia que se ha prendado del muchacho, la tragedia implícita en su nombre… "Male Foi". Sabe suficiente francés para comprender el significado contenido en aquel apellido. Siempre lo ha sabido, pero solo ahora parece tener para ella un significado real.

Y las puertas de la Mansión se abren recibiendo al heredero que retorna al hogar… Al último de los suyos, al mismo tiempo que él dirige hacia ella una mirada final en la que se alcanza a advertir un vestigio de esperanza que ella no comparte. ¿Guardaría él esperanzas si supiera la verdad?

-HP-

Harry sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, sin comprender la extraña serenidad de Malfoy. ¿Es que el rubio no se daba cuenta del peligro al que se estaba exponiendo? Parecía como si el hijo de Lucius supiera algo que todos ellos desconocían, y por un efímero instante la posibilidad de una emboscada se cruzó por la mente del "Elegido". Pero, ¿sería posible?

- ¡Valla, Valla!- se oyó exclamar al mortífago que, aún envuelto en su capa y con la varita firmemente asida entre sus dedos, les salía al encuentro. Sus ojos azules se centraron inicialmente en Malfoy, para pasar luego al falso Lestrange, y antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada, siguió hablando en tono burlón- ¿Cuatro mortífagos bien entrenados contra un puñado de adolescentes, y sólo lograron traer a Malfoy? A Bellatrix no le gustará nada que arruinaras esto, Rodolphus… Aunque estoy seguro que el reencuentro con su sobrinito aplacará un poco su furia, ¿no es verdad, Draco?

- Tiempo sin vernos, Zelmick … Al parecer sigues siendo el mismo segundón de siempre- sonrió el rubio de lado, con una expresión que pareció disgustar al mortífago, pues terminando de acercarse al prisionero, hundió sus dedos en los rubios cabellos y jaló con fuerza, obligando al hijo de Lucius a quedar a centímetros de su sádico rostro.

- ¡Tan arrogante como tu jodido padre! Me encantará ver como Bellatrix se encarga de borrarte esa expresión de la cara.

- Y yo aquí pensando que Voldemort haría ese trabajo personalmente.- el hombre soltó sus cabellos con una expresión en su rostro que Hermione no pudo dejar de considerar encantadora, aunque sus ojos, azules y fríos como hielo, transmitían un aire maligno.

- Pues no… al parecer Bella ha conseguido el honor de tener su turno contigo… Aún sigue enfadada por las feas cicatrices que le dejaste la última vez.

- ¿Dónde está Bellatrix?- intervino Harry, notando como Hermione, oculta tras el oscuro rostro de Blaise, se tensaba a su lado.- Debemos llevarlo con ella.

- Si yo fuera tú no me apresuraría tanto… Aunque las buenas noticias desde el Ministerio la tienen especialmente de buen ánimo, creo que enterarse que eres tan inútil como para dejar escapar a Potter, acabará con ello… ¡Ya sabes cómo cambia de rápido su humor!- sonrió de lado. Harry, sintiéndose jalado por Malfoy a avanzar, asumió que él le indicaría el camino, por lo que comenzó a caminar haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Rudolph Zelmick, quien no se opuso a ello, sino que los siguió de cerca.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?- le preguntó Harry, incómodo.

- Tenía órdenes de regresar al Ministerio en busca de más prisioneros, pero creo que eso puede esperar… No me perdería lo que está por ocurrir por nada del mundo.

Los segundos siguientes transcurrieron en un sepulcral silencio, mientras Harry se preguntaba si no sería que el mortífago sospechaba algo. El silencio en que los demás se mantenían podía haber despertado sus sospechas, pero, por otro lado, parecía tan entusiasmado con la idea de ver el castigo destinado a ellos, que probablemente no había reparado en ese detalle.

Por un momento, Harry pensó que la bruja los esperaría en el salón de dibujo, como la vez anterior, pero traspasaron ese lugar, sin detenerse hasta llegar a lo que era una gigantesca puerta de madera, que Rudolph se apresuró en terminar de abrir, haciendo una mueca burlona al permitirles el paso. Al instante siguiente, Bellatrix Lestrange llegó a su encuentro desde el fondo del gran salón, que alguna vez había sido la legendaria biblioteca de los Malfoy, pero que ahora no tenía en su interior más que estantes vacíos, cortinas derruidas y polvo… el polvo acumulado en aquellos dos largos años sin su dueña.

Por un instante, los ojos negros de Bellatrix se posaron en los grises de su sobrino, dando tiempo a Harry de analizar el rostro de la bruja. Eran las mismas facciones de antes, pero ya fuera por la locura de su expresión, o por las feas cicatrices que la deformaban, resultaba difícil creer que aquel rostro hubiese sido alguna vez un digno representante de la belleza de los Black. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos negros, se giraron al falso Rodolphus, inconsciente de que miraba directamente a aquel cuya ausencia había notado.

- ¿Y Potter?- la sonrisa burlona por parte de Zelmick se sintió a sus espaldas, mientras la bruja avanzaba varita en mano, apuntando directo al corazón del que creía su esposo.

- Estaban avisados de nuestra visita…- intervino Hermione, llamando la atención de Bella.- De algún modo sabían que iríamos por ellos y…

- ¿Y dejaron a este traidor atrás?- rió incrédula, sin disimular su odio hacia el joven frente a ella. Pero había algo más en aquella mirada, un miedo que parecía impedirle referirse al rubio con el burlesco desprecio con que lo había hecho la última vez que Harry los había visto juntos; como si aquel encuentro con Draco en casa de Snape hubiese hecho comprender a la bruja que Draco ya no era tan inofensivo como antes. Prueba de ello era sin duda su deshecho rostro, según había dicho Rudolph Zelmick- La última vez la sangresucia parecía más que entusiasta en defenderte. ¿Qué es lo que cambió?- sus ojos negros inspeccionaban la mirada de Draco con insistencia, y bastaba con ver la tensa expresión de Malfoy para comprender lo que la bruja intentaba, pero cuando Bella desistió de mirarlo a los ojos y una satisfecha sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del rubio, Harry supo que la mujer no había tenido éxito en escudriñar la mente de su sobrino.- Olvidaba lo bueno que eres en Oclummencia.

- Aprendí de la mejor.- sonrió el hijo de Lucius, pero aquel comentario, lejos de recordar a la bruja que era el hijo de Narcissa quien tenía en frente, pareció enfurecerla aún más.

- Es una lástima que no tuvieras las agallas para usar todo lo que se te enseñó…- la sonrisa se amplió peligrosamente en su rostro.- Pero no te preocupes… Aprenderás. Esta vez el mismo Señor Tenebroso se encargará de ello.

- Pensé que la idea era matarme.

- Oh, no… esa era la idea inicialmente, pero las cosas cambiaron… ¡CRUCCIO!- Draco ni aún gritó al caer de rodillas contra el suelo. En cierto modo había esperado el hechizo, pero eso no sirvió para mitigar su efecto, pues tras ello le fue imposible hablar o ni aún respirar. Temía que al hacerlo un grito desgarrador dejara sus labios y no quería darle ese gusto a la bruja. A su lado, los negros dedos de Blaise apretaban la varita con una fuerza que evidenciaba su impotencia.

La bruja caminó hacia el joven. Sus largos dedos lo tomaron por la mandíbula, donde comenzaron a ejercer presión.

- La muerte es demasiado buena para ti…- siguió- Y hasta que no tengamos la Varita de Sauco, ¿qué caso tendría matarte? No, sobrinito… El Señor Tenebroso tiene formas de controlar la voluntad de otros a las que ni aún tú podrás resistirte.- sus uñas se hundían en la blanca piel del muchacho con una fuerza brutal- Y cuando finalmente haya quebrantado tu voluntad, cuando no seas más que un vil peón a sus órdenes, tu primera misión será buscar a esa jodida sangresucia y terminar lo que comenzaste…- Draco logró liberar su rostro del agarre de la mujer, pero las marcas de sus dedos quedaron ahí, como un vestigio de su odio en la blanca piel.

- ¿No deberíamos llevarlo con el Señor Oscuro?- intentó intervenir Hermione, pero la bruja solo amplió su sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

- No, Blaise… aún no… El Señor Tenebroso, me ha concedido el placer de jugar un poco con mi lindo sobrinito, mientras él arregla las cosas con Rodolphus…- y entonces giró sus ojos a su falso marido- Por algún motivo, él siempre supo que no lograrías traer a Potter, querido. Pero eso no te librará del castigo que mereces, ¿verdad?- y haciendo una floritura con la mano, le indicó la puerta al final del Salón… la entrada a encontrarse con Lord Voldemort.

Harry sintió el tiempo detenerse en aquel instante. ¿Sería que en verdad había llegado el momento? Sin poder evitarlo dirigió una mirada a Hermione y otra a Ron.

- Iré con él.- se adelantó el pelirrojo en el robusto cuerpo de Augustus Roockwood.

- No… tú y Antonin acompañarán a Rudolph a los subterráneos y no volverán aquí hasta que hayan logrado hacer hablar a la "vieja". Ella debe darnos alguna pista de dónde pudo haber huido Potter.

- ¿Macgonagall está aquí?- interrumpió Hermione, ocultando apenas su nerviosismo al comprender a quién aludían.

- No por mucho…- sonrió Zelmick, haciendo sonar los nudillos, mientras sus bellos labios se contorsionaban en la más macabra de las sonrisas.

- Pero…

- Ese no es asunto tuyo, Blaise- intervino Bellatrix.- Tú serás un buen chico y acompañarás a Rodolphus a enfrentar su castigo, ¿verdad? Después de todo, alguien tiene que traerlo de regreso cuando sea incapaz de tenerse en pie.

- Pero es que yo…

- No me hagas repetirlo, Blaise.- sus negros ojos se clavaron en Hermione, a modo de advertencia.- Sé que tienes tus propios motivos para cobrarte de Draco, pero esto es algo entre él y yo.

Harry comprendió que Hermione luchaba por contener una nueva protesta, a sabiendas de que no era así como debían ocurrir las cosas. No podían separarse o no habría modo de que sobrevivieran, y mucho menos podía dejar al rubio a merced de la bruja. Pero ambos sabían que no era conveniente contrariarla tampoco, y por el modo en que Draco parecía rogar a Hermione con la mirada para que se fuera, él también debía saberlo.

Los pasos del elegido y la hija de muggles, resonaron al atravesar la puerta, y por unos instantes caminaron en silencio, ambos presintiendo ya el miedo en el otro. Pero cuando una nueva puerta se descubrió ante ellos, Harry se detuvo abruptamente.

- Debes ir por él…- susurró a su amiga, quien parecía luchar entre hacer exactamente lo que Harry le decía, obedeciendo a su corazón, o quedarse ahí junto a él, como parecía ser lo más correcto; pero Harry no quería tenerla ahí ahora. No si eran solo ellos dos contra Voldemort. No si eso significaba la muerte de ambos. Solo él debía morir esa noche, y así, si ella lograba rescatar a Draco, aún habría esperanza.- Debes ayudarlo Hermione, porque son ustedes quienes deben matar a Lord Voldemort…

Por un instante, la joven lo observó muda, estática, con sus ojos cafés más grandes que nunca. De algún modo ella lo sabía. Lo supo desde el instante mismo en que comprendió la naturaleza de los Horcruxes y llegó a la única explicación posible a la supervivencia de Harry, en aquel primer enfrentamiento tantos años atrás. Sabía que una parte del alma de Voldemort descansaba en su amigo, pero ¡qué difícil era admitirlo!

- Haré lo que pueda por destruir a Nagini, Hermione, pero yo debo morir también…- las lágrimas se agolparon a los ojos de la joven- ¿lo sabes, verdad?- ella asintió, sin atreverse a mirarlo.- Para cuando yo haya muerto, deberás entregar a Malfoy la Varita de Sauco… Es la única forma de que…

- Lo sé…- murmuró ella con la voz quebrada, al tiempo que sus brazos se enredaban en el cuello de Harry en un abrazo en que quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía por él. Sólo esa mañana había creído que jamás lo perdonaría por lo que había hecho a ella y Draco, y ahora, en el momento en que sabía que lo perdería para siempre, todo aquello dejaba de tener importancia.

- Debes ir con él…- repitió Harry, intentando separarse de ella, y ella obedeció, echando a andar tan rápido como pudo en la dirección contraria, pues era más fácil dejarlo si lo hacía rápido, si no se daba tiempo de pensar.

Y Harry la vio perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo al mismo tiempo que inflaba sus pulmones en el inequívoco gesto del hombre al intentar infundirse valor. Y así echó a andar, escudado en el rostro de Rodolphus Lestrange, con la varita bien asida en una de sus manos, y en la otra, la Piedra de la Resurrección.

-HP-

Ron había notado desde el inicio el extraño nerviosismo de Daphne; el modo en que apretaba su varita con rabia ante cada nueva palabra del mortífago, como si algo particularmente odioso de ese hombre llamado Rudolph Zelmick la molestara. ¿Lo conocería de antes?

- ¡Cómo si la vieja fuera a decirnos algo!- alegaba Zelmick, caminando frente a ellos, a través de los pasillos que conducían a los calabozos. Un camino que Ron recordaba vagamente haber recorrido antes.- Le costó la vida a Amycus el solo atraparla y no fue fácil traerla hasta aquí.

- ¿Apresaron a alguien más?- preguntó Ron, intentando ocultar su ansiedad al buscar noticias sobre los suyos. Después de todo, era seguro que sus padres y sus hermanos debían estar luchando en el Ministerio también.

- Solo otros cuantos vejestorios inútiles.- se quejó el hombre haciendo una mueca de hastío.- Ni una sola muchacha medianamente linda con la cual divertirnos. En verdad esperaba que ustedes tuvieran mejor suerte y trajeran algo que valiera la pena desde allá. Lo último que supe es que la chica Greengrass sobrevivió a nuestro encuentro en Diagon Alley…

Recién entonces, Ron recordó donde había oído el nombre de Zelmick antes. El mortífago frente a él había sido uno de los malditos que había destrozado el rostro de Daphne. Sus ojos, instintivamente viajaron en busca de la chica, cuya furia era más que evidenciable en las feas facciones de Antonin Dolohov. Una de sus manos apretaba la varita con tal fuerza, que amenazaba con romperla en cualquier instante, y si las miradas mataran, sin duda Rudolph Zelmick habría caído fulminado frente a ellos en ese instante. ¡Tal era el odio contenido en la mirada de Daphne!

Y fue cuando Ron vio como la varita de la joven comenzaba a ascender en dirección al mortífago, que se sintió obligado a intervenir. No podía dejarla descubrirse ahora. No podía, estando tan cerca de Bellatrix y tan lejos de Macgonagall y todos aquellos a los que podrían ayudar. Por eso, extendió su mano hacia ella y girando levemente su cabeza en un gesto negativo, la sacó de su ensimismamiento. El rostro de Daphne no transmitió nada, pero bajó la cabeza en señal de aceptación, y Ron pudo seguir el camino más tranquilamente, pensando que ya tendrían tiempo luego de cobrarse de todas esas cosas. Pero, ni él mismo contaba entonces con que lo traicionaría su propia impulsividad.

- Aún tengo guardado el mechón de cabello que le arranqué esa tarde, y la verdad es que me habría encantado poder traer mucho más que cabello con nosotros…- siguió el hombre mientras caminaba, de espalda a ellos- pero la muy bruja se resistió como una fiera cuando Cormack tomó su turno con ella.- Lo primero que Ron percibió fue el estómago revolverse, incluso antes de comprender del todo lo que había de implícito en las palabras del hombre- De no haber opuesto tanta resistencia no habríamos tenido necesidad de golpearla antes de joderla y puede que incluso…

Ron no fue del todo consciente de cómo había reaccionado su cuerpo, abalanzándose contra el mortífago, hasta que su cerebro terminó de analizar las últimas palabras de aquel monstruo. Y eso solo imprimió mayor ira a su ataque. Una ira que le impedía ver o analizar nada, por lo que no se percató de que Zelmick aún tenía la varita en su poder, ni tampoco de que pese a su desventajosa posición, consiguió apuntarlo con ella lanzándolo contra la pared. Ron sintió el horrendo golpe eléctrico recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza, mientras la extrañada expresión de ese mortífago, el mortífago que más había odiado Ronald Weasley en su vida, caminaba hacia él, apuntándolo con la varita.

- Pero ¿qué demonios te pasa, Augustus?- preguntó, con sus ojos azules mortalmente enfurecidos y la duda colándose a través de ellos.- Se diría que…

- ¡CRUCCIO!- en el mismo instante, el mortífago cayó hecho un ovillo frente a los ojos de Ron, apenas teniendo fuerzas para girarse a enfrentar a su atacante. Ron podía notar los ojos de Daphne resplandecer de odio tras su disfraz, mientras caminaba lentamente, apuntando al hombre que estaba a sus pies.- Ambos sabemos que desde acá no hay modo que Bellatrix pueda oír tus gritos, ¿verdad? Por lo que podría deleitarme en repetir el hechizo una y otra vez…

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó el hombre, sonando más divertido de lo que era esperable en un caso así, lo que pareció enfurecer aún más a Daphne.

- Lamento no poder perder tiempo en aclarar tus dudas, pues me habría encantado que supieras quien empuñaba la varita al final de tu vida…

El hombre la observó por un instante, inhalando lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos, hasta que una expresión de reconocimiento se coló en su rostro, y su sonrisa se torció malévola.

- ¿Daphne?- Por un instante, la joven lo contempló perpleja, estática, contrariada ante el reconocimiento.- Sabía que vendrías por mí… Desde el instante en que supe que aún estabas viva, tenía la certeza de que volvería a verte… Aunque en verdad esperaba que bajo un rostro más agradable.

- ¿Cómo demo…?- pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando su varita voló por los cielos ante un movimiento del hombre, que se había puesto de pie, lentamente, caminando hacia ella.

Ron intentó incorporarse y atacarlo, pero el hombre pareció advertirlo y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera ponerse de pie, una fuerza mágica lo adhería a la pared impidiéndole hacer nada.

- "TERMINUS POTIO"- gritó el hombre, y al instante siguiente, los efectos de la poción multijugos desaparecía, revelando el rubio cabello y las bellas formas de Daphne Greengrass en una vestimenta que la excedía en varias tallas.- Así está mejor…- sonrió Rudolph, caminando hacia ella con tal rapidez, que le impidió llegar a la varita que la joven intentaba alcanzar. Y lo próximo que Daphne supo, fue que se encontraba atrapada entre la fría pared y el pesado cuerpo del mago, que parecía deleitarse inhalando su rabia- ¡Reconocería tu exquisito olor donde fuera!- y le lamió la cara, provocando la ira explotar en Ron, que sin embargo era incapaz de hacer o decir nada… Solo podía observar como las manos de Zelmick ascendían hasta el busto de la joven, en un modo asqueroso.

- ¿No deberías avisar a Bellatrix?- preguntó Daphne, que parecía haber recuperado su compostura de un momento a otro, pero el mortífago solo ensanchó su sonrisa.

- Todo a su tiempo, pequeña…- la mueca en su rostro, aunque bella, pareció a Daphne la cosa más repulsiva que había contemplado jamás, pero esta vez, no se dejaría vencer. No permitiría que el miedo se apoderara de ella. No le daría esa ventaja.- ¿Y quién es tu amigo?- preguntó inclinando su rostro hacia Ron, que lo contemplaba con una furia mortal- Por el modo en que reaccionó cualquiera diría que es tu enamorado. ¿Es así, Daphne?- su mano presionó con más fuerza sobre el seno de ella, hasta que una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro, lo que pareció deleitarlo- ¿Me has estado engañando?- tomó el rostro de ella entre sus dedos obligándola a mirarlo- ¿Qué tal si le demostramos a quién perteneces realmente?- su mano fue hasta el pantalón de ella, que suelto como estaba, no fue difícil de remover, cayendo hasta sus tobillos.- ¿Qué tal si le concedemos el privilegio de ver como hay que joderte, antes de mandarlo al otro mundo?- La hebilla de su propio pantalón fue lo siguiente en sonar, mientras el rostro de ella se mantenía estático, inexpresivo. Demasiado inexpresivo. Fue entonces cuando Ron advirtió como los dedos de la joven se movían lentamente, a espaldas del mortífago y en dirección a su varita… Y como lentamente, la varita se desplazaba hacia ella.

"_La varita es solo una herramienta para manejar nuestra magia, Weasley_,", resonaban las palabras que en otro tiempo oyera de Daphne, con más fuerza que nunca en su cabeza "_pero somos nosotros los que llevamos esa magia dentro…"_. Esa Magia… La magia que Daphne estaba utilizando ahora… Magia sin Varita…

- Apuesto a que estás lista para mí, ¿verdad?- susurró Rudolph, colocando su mano en ángulo para introducirse en la ropa interior de ella, pero fue entonces cuando notó que algo puntiagudo presionaba sobre su cuello. Sus ojos apenas alcanzaron a abrirse con sorpresa cuando el Expelliarmus lo arrojó contra el muro contrario con tal fuerza que por unos instantes pareció perder consciencia de donde estaba.

Daphne apuntó la varita contra ella, quedando cubierta otra vez, esta vez con la ropa más ajustada a su cuerpo, y caminó hasta el hombre con una serenidad que incluso Ron, que había quedado libre del hechizo de Zelmick, no se atrevió a interrumpir. Una última sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Rudolph Zelmick al tenerla frente a sí, seria, pálida y bella, como un ángel destinado a marcar la hora de su muerte.

- "SANGRIS EXTERMINATUM"

Las palabras resonaron en el vacío pasillo por varios segundos antes que su eco se apagara y Ron ni aún giró a mirar al hombre. Pero no porque su muerte lo molestara. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no le importaba siquiera que ese monstruo dejara de existir, ni tampoco en manos de quién. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en Daphne, que seguía con la varita entre los dedos, sin dejar de apuntar al hombre cuya sangre desaparecía de sus venas y que pronto sucumbiría a la inexorable muerte. Tampoco le importó donde había aprendido ella un hechizo así, aunque el nombre de Theodore Nott rondaba su cabeza como una explicación posible. Lentamente, aunque con una seguridad que no creía tener, se acercó a ella, colocando su mano en el brazo de la joven, para intentar hacer que este descendiera, aunque ni aún con esto Daphne soltó la varita. Tampoco volteó a mirarlo.

- Debemos rescatar a Macgonagall y los otros.- dijo ella de pronto, pero sin recuperar el tono juguetón característico de su voz.- con ellos a nuestro lado tendremos más posibilidades de enfrentar a Bellatrix.- Ron asintió, aún en silencio, sin saber qué decir, y ella no se quedó a esperar una respuesta cuando echó a andar en dirección a los calabozos.

Pero no era tanto su deseo de rescatar a los otros lo que la movía, sino su necesidad de huir de él. De él y de la jodida lástima que ella ya podía adivinar en su mirada. ¡Malditos fueran los Gryffindor y su lástima!

-HP-

Draco intentaba controlar los latidos de su propio corazón para evitar evidenciar su miedo frente a Bella. Conocía a su tía lo suficiente para saber que era precisamente eso, el miedo, lo que alimentaba su sadismo y la impulsaba a actuar. Sabía también, por el aura maligna que se advertía en su mirada, que el hecho de que la misma sangre corriera por sus venas, lejos de aplacar en algo la sed de venganza de la mujer, era un incentivo precisamente para desatar su lado más bestial, y que, aunque no lo mataría- ella nunca iría contra las órdenes de su Señor- se aseguraría de llevarlo al extremo en que la muerte fuera su único deseo. Sí, la conocía lo suficiente como para estar seguro de ello, y la sonrisa de medio lado que se dibujaba en los labios de la mujer a medida que los segundos pasaban, solo venía a confirmarlo.

- ¿No me soltarás siquiera para hacer esto más justo?- Preguntó de pronto, interrumpiendo el silencio. Sabía que Bella se alimentaba del silencio. Miedo y silencio.- ¡Vamos tía! ¿Desde cuándo me tienes miedo?

- ¿Miedo?- rió.- No es miedo, querido… es solo precaución.- Caminó hacia él, con su marcha tambaleante, moviendo su cabeza serpentinamente mientras lo contemplaba, de rodillas en el suelo, donde su último hechizo lo había dejado.

"_La Magia de este lugar siempre te protegerá, Draco", _resonaba en su cabeza la voz de su madre,_ "Siglos de encantamientos fueron puestos aquí solo para preservar el nombre de los Malfoy… Si es necesario, esa Magia despertará para impedir que se extinga su linaje…"_. ¡Cómo esperaba que su madre hubiese tenido razón! Movido por esa convicción, había aceptado mostrar una valentía que no creía tener, a sabiendas de que estando en ese lugar, su muerte era poco probable. Muchas veces había pensado que quizá fuera esa la razón por la que Lucius se había enfrentado al Señor Oscuro, a sabiendas de que, con él muerto, la magia iría en protección de su hijo. Pero ahora que Bellatrix le revelaba que no era la muerte lo que tenían preparado para él, al menos por el momento, la sola magia de la Mansión no era suficiente para templar sus miedos.

Aún así, debía sobreponerse. Lo sabía. Nunca tendrían una oportunidad como esta otra vez. Draco no se consideraba a si mismo una persona valiente, ni tenía tampoco intenciones de que los demás pensaran eso de él. En otro tiempo habría sido feliz siendo un cobarde, ocultándose hasta el final de los tiempos si con ello podía vivir. Pero era difícil inclinarse a esa opción, cuando sabía que Hermione Granger insistiría una y otra vez en exponerse al peligro, y él, como bien sabía, no tendría más remedio que ir tras ella una y otra vez. Era por ella, que se atrevía a hacerse el valiente. Era por ella, por lo que fuera que la unía a ella, que debía ganar tiempo con Bellatrix y aguantar lo que fuera que tuviera que aguantar, para que todo terminara. Para que el miedo terminara… El miedo a perderse, o a perderla.

- Nunca lograré entender qué fue lo que te estropeó.- el asqueroso aliento de Bella le impactó en la cara, tan cerca que lo inundó con su olor, trasladándolo a otros tiempos… A tiempos que él venía evitando recordar hacia mucho. Tiempos de muerte y dolor… Y muggles… la sangre de tantos muggles mientras ella le exigía que los matara… El estómago se revolvía ante los recuerdos, y la cabeza comenzó a doler otra vez, como le ocurría siempre que emprendía el viaje hacia aquellos horrendos recuerdos.- ¿Fueron los mimos de Cissa?- tomó su rostro entre los dedos obligándolo a mirarla- No… fue tu padre… Puedo ver su misma cobardía en tus ojos… Pero lo que pudo haber de bueno en él, no lo heredaste, ¿verdad? Eres una ridícula combinación, Draco Malfoy: La cobardía y los ojos de Lucius, combinada con la belleza de los Black. Pero nada más. Ni un poco de valor en tus venas.- se puso de pie, soltando el rostro de Draco con brusquedad.- Y sin embargo, aún no pierdo mis esperanzas contigo…- sonrió- Llámame una sentimental, pero sé que lo que corre por mis venas también corre por las tuyas. Sé que eres capaz de grandes cosas, Draco… lo has demostrado de cuando en cuando, y si no fuera por tu estúpida consciencia, podrías tomar el lugar que tu padre ocupó una vez, antes que el miedo se apoderara de su ridícula alma… Pude ver el mismo fuego que lo alimentaba a él la noche en que mataste a esos muggles…- Draco giró hacia ella su mirada, sin comprender, pero tan ensimismada estaba Bella en su discursó que no se percató de ello.- Y ese día, en casa de Snape… Había tanto odio en tu mirada, que por muy doloroso que fueran los efectos del hechizo con que me atacaste, el solo comprender que ese fuego también está en ti, me hizo delirar de felicidad… Porque está ahí, sobrinito… Y yo me encargaré de hacerlo surgir cueste lo que cueste…- la varita se alzó en dirección a Draco, con una maligna resolución evidente en su rostro- ¡EXCRUCCIATUS!

Draco no fue conciente de si el grito que le desgarró el alma fue audible o no, hasta que notó la satisfecha sonrisa en los labios de su tía, mientras él convulsionaba en el piso buscando una posición que doliera menos. Alguna cosa que lo liberara del agarre de aquel dolor prolongado e incesante que se apoderaba de sus sentidos y de cada fibra de su ser.

- ¿Te gusta?- susurró la bruja, inclinándose junto a él- Es una invención mía… una pequeña modificación al CRUCCIATUS clásico que intensifica su efecto. Llevo tiempo ensayándolo en muggles, pero no había tenido oportunidad de usarlo en un mago, y ya sabes cómo me gusta comparar efectos…- Draco no podía dejar de estremecerse, no podía dejar de sentir que el dolor no pararía nunca, que no cesaría jamás, y el sollozo que escapó por su garganta fue inevitable. ¡Cuánto odió a Bella por ser testigo voluntario de su quebranto!- Ya, ya… no llores, querido… No es nada que un chico como tú no pueda aguantar… Eres un Black después de todo…- sus fríos dedos corrieron los rubios mechones que el sudor había pegado en su frente, con una ternura casi creíble- ¿quieres que el dolor se vaya, verdad?- preguntó con fingido cariño- No te preocupes… una vez que te haga entrar en razón, ya no tendrás que sentir más dolor. Y lo apuntó con su varita otra vez.- EXCRU…

- ¡EXPELLIARMUS!- fue la voz de Blaise la que lanzó a la bruja contra el muro. La voz de Blaise, que no era Blaise.

- ¿Estás bien?- quitó las ataduras de la espalda de Draco, pero el rubio aún no era capaz de incorporarse por si mismo.

- Bella…- susurró Draco a la joven, a modo de advertencia. Debía hacerle entender que no se descuidara de Bellatrix, que no le diera la espalda, y Hermione, comprendiendo, se giró a enfrentar a la bruja a sabiendas de que debía ganar tiempo para conseguir que Draco estuviera en condiciones de enfrentar a alguien, pero no lo hizo sin antes deslizar entre los dedos del joven la Varita de Sauco.

- ¿Tú también, Blaise?- escupió casi, con ira, mientras se incorporaba de su ubicación, a unos metros de ellos- Definitivamente Slytherin ya no es lo que era, si todos sus hijos se convierten en traidores.

- "IMPEDIMEN…"- fue el futil intento de Hermione por detener a la bruja en su avance, pero un solo movimiento de la varita de Bellatrix envió la suya por los cielos.

- ¿Impedimenta?- preguntó desconcertada, analizando los negros ojos del joven frente a ella- ¡¿Impedimenta?! ¿Qué clase de mago eres como para usar una hechizo de…? A menos que…- y la comprensión se dibujó en su rostro. Supo que el falso Blaise no era Blaise realmente, y por lo rápido que sus ojos viajaron en dirección a la puerta que conducía al Señor Oscuro, supo también que todo había sido un engaño. Pero cuando puso un pie en dirección al Lord Tenebroso, dio tiempo a Hermione para recuperar su varita.

- "¡GLACIUS!"- gritó la joven, y la amplia puerta se tornó en un monumento de hielo. Bellatrix giró hacia ella sus ojos, irradiando una furia sin límites.

- ¿De modo que quieres jugar?- preguntó con su voz chillona en el tono en que se habla con un niño- Nuestro pequeño impostor quiere jugar a hacer hechizos… Pues yo puedo enseñarte unos cuantos, querido…

Hermione logró esquivar los dos primeros rayos verdes que intentaron impactar contra ella, pero para cuando logró pensar en un hechizo con qué responder y se giró a la mujer, vio con horror como esta había desintegrado la puerta de hielo, convirtiéndola en un sinfín de fragmentos filosos suspendidos en el aire, como una cortina de diamantes, tan bella como fatal. Y la sonrisa en los labios de la bruja dejó en claro sus intenciones.

En las milésimas de segundo que pasaron entre aquel instante, y el momento exacto en que las mortales estalactitas avanzaron hacia ella, Hermione intentó pensar en un hechizo de protección, cualquiera, pero al final solo atinó a un acto mucho más reflejo y propio de cualquier ser humano: uso los brazos para escudar su rostro… Y aún así, aunque las sintió surcar el aire y pasar junto a ella, generando el sonido de miles de cristales rompiéndose a la vez a sus espaldas, no sintió el impacto de ninguna de ellas. Y entonces comprendió que una sombra estaba frente a ella. Una sombra que había invocado el poderoso hechizo que ella no había sabido crear, y que los protegía ahora a ambos: Draco.

- ¡Oh!- exclamó Bellatrix, palmoteando histriónica- ¿Pero que no es el defensor de los inmundos?- rió.

- "FOCUS ERUCTO"- la inmensa bola de fuego que salió se la varita de Draco fue suficiente para obligar a Bella a retroceder lejos de su alcance- girándose luego hacia él con la rabia hirviendo en su interior.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a usar mis propios hechizos contra mí? ¿Cómo te atreves a…?- pero debió esquivar un nuevo ataque, una luz de un rojo intenso que falló por milímetros dando contra el muro de piedra y transformándolo en cenizas. Por un instante la bruja pareció desconcertada, pero se recuperó con rapidez- ¿Quieres jugar con fuego, pequeño Dragón? "FYENDFIRE".

La serpiente de fuego se elevó por los aires y luego descendió en busca de Draco, quien utilizó el contrahechizo para extinguirlo, casi riendo de la ingenuidad de su tía al utilizar una maldición que él conocía bien. Hasta que comprendió que el fuego maldito solo había sido un distractor para llegar al falso Blaise, en quien ya se advertían los primeros rasgos de Hermione Granger.

- ¿De modo que era la sangre sucia?- sonrió Bellatrix, presionando su varita contra el ahora blanco cuello de la joven.- ¿Qué diablos tienes con esta mugrosa, Draco?

- Suéltala, Bella… Tu pelea es conmigo…

- No… No es contigo. Nunca debió ser contigo. ¿Es que no lo ves?- algo de desesperación se advertía en su voz- Condenaste a tu madre a la muerte por culpa de esta mugrosa. ¿Por qué?

- Deja que se vaya, Bella…

- ¿Es que te estás corrompiendo a ti mismo con ella? ¡Vamos Draco! Tenía una mejor imagen de ti. ¿No te decías superior a los otros mortífagos por no joder con las sangresucias? ¿No me digas que sucumbiste a la tentación?

- Sólo déjala, Bella…- por más que Draco intentaba no dejar traslucir su preocupación, el miedo estaba ahí, latente, palpable. Bella casi era capaz de paladearlo.

- ¿Y ella? Dime, Mugrosa, ¿Te estás acostando con mi sobrino?- un grito de dolor escapó de los labios de Hermione cuando la varita se hundió con fuerza en su cuello, pero antes que Draco pudiera hacer nada, los ojos de Bella estaban sobre él otra vez.- ¿Sabes cuántas generaciones de Malfoys deben estar revolcándose en sus tumbas? ¡Pobre Lucius! En cierto modo fue mejor que muriera antes que ver esto… ¿Es que esta mugrosita no sabe acaso lo que hiciste, sobrino? ¿No se lo has dicho aún? ¿No sabe acaso que fuiste tú quien _mató a sus asquerosos padres muggles_?- Y fue el rostro de Draco, el perplejo rostro de su sobrino, el que dejó en claro a Bellatrix Lestrange que era él quien no lo sabía.

Y fue la mirada de Hermione, la mirada dolorida y derrotada de la joven, la que dejó en claro a él que lo que decía Bellatrix era cierto. No fue ni aún conciente de la fascinación de Bellatrix ante la idea de que él no recordara, ni tampoco del modo en que alzó la varita contra él, mencionando, con voz melosa, que había un pequeño detalle que estaba pasando por alto en su historia de amor.

Podría haber sido una maldición imperdonable y a Draco le habría dado igual, pero el hechizo que impactó contra él fue peor que eso, pues con el "MEMORIATUS" conjurado por Bella, todos los recuerdos que Harry Potter había removido de su cabeza volvieron en un solo instante para hacerle ver que nunca tuvo una sola posibilidad de salvarse. Nunca hubo siquiera un asomo de esperanza de hacerlo. No cuando, incluso antes de amarla, la había perdido para siempre.

-Fin del Capítulo 21-

En cuanto a la frase de "En Busca del Tiempo perdido" citada al inicio del capítulo… Ya sé que el personaje habla de su abuela… lo que no es muy sexy que digamos, pero, si evitamos ese pequeño detalle, ¿no es un fragmento perfecto para Draco en este momento? Descubrir, justo al instante de saber que la ha perdido para siempre (pues la conoce lo suficiente para adivinar que ella nunca podrá sobreponerse a esa verdad), cuán profundamente la amaba… "_dilatándome el corazón hasta romperlo_", como tan maravillosamente escribe Proust? ¡Adoro a Proust!


	22. Chapter 22:TOM RIDDLE

**DECLARACIÓN: PERSONAJES Y MUNDO DE ROWLING… INCLUSO MI BELLO DRACO! (LLORO)**

_**Noticia Importante: Imágenes de las parejas principales de este fic, cortesía de ILSly, pueden ser encontradas en la Carpeta de fotos titulada OBLIVION de mi renovada página de facebook: www. Facebook alexia. riddle. 2 (quitar los espacios)**_

_**Muuuuchas gracias ILSly!**_

_**Y como aún faltan unos capítulos para el final, me apresuro en presentarles el siguiente:**_

**CAPÍTULO 22: TOM RIDDLE**

"_**De la misma manera que nacen monstruos físicos, ¿no puede haber monstruos de alma? Puede que la cara y el cuerpo sean perfectos, pero si un gen defectuoso o un óvulo mal formado pueden producir una monstruosidad corporal, tal vez sea posible que el mismo proceso genere un alma deforme… un alma que nace sin generosidad o sin conciencia…"**_

**- EAST OF EDEN, John Steinbeck**

Cuando era muy pequeña, Hermione solía tener un sueño que se repetía con molesta insistencia. En el, caminaba por el borde de algún precipicio desconocido cuando sus piernas resbalaban y comenzaba a caer por el abismo sin fin. Al despertar, siempre en mitad de la caída, el miedo le paralizaba el corazón y sus gritos traían consigo los consuelos de su madre, quien le aseguraba que no había nada que temer, pues siempre despertaría antes de llegar al final del abismo. Y ella le había creído… hasta ahora.

Porque ahora, tantos años después, revivía la sensación de caminar por el borde de un abismo; y cuando la varita de la bruja se alzó contra el pecho del rubio, se sintió caer, caer por el abismo sin fin de siempre… pero esta vez la luz impactó en Draco y ella supo que el abismo llegaba a su fin y que caía y que golpeaba contra las duras rocas imaginarias, sin despertar de la pesadilla; y era tan fuerte el golpe, que el alma se escapaba de su cuerpo… Y se veía a ella misma, paralizada de miedo, mientras lo observaba a él, convencida de que la maldición asesina lo había alcanzado y que todo llegaba a su fin. Que no habría tiempo de preguntas ni aclaraciones, ni tampoco segundas oportunidades. Que él estaba muerto, y que ella moriría con él.

"_Huye conmigo_", la voz de él resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez, como si su subconsciente quisiera atormentarla regresando a aquel momento en que, de haber tomado otra opción, quizá el final sería distinto… De haber aceptado huir con él, ¿habría cambiado la historia de ambos? Ya nunca lo sabrían.

Pero entonces él soltó el aire en sus pulmones y ella comprendió que seguía ahí, vivo, que aún respiraba; y entonces su cerebro comprendió la naturaleza de la maldición que lo había golpeado: MEMORIATUS.

No era la maldición asesina, pero su efecto no sería menos letal: "Memoriatus", el contrahechizo capaz de regresar los recuerdos olvidados… Cuatro sílabas ridículas que solo tenían efecto si su ejecutor había sido parte de esos recuerdos… Alguien como Lestrange, que estuvo ahí cuando Draco se negó a matarla; que fue testigo de cómo el Señor Oscuro daba muerte a Lucius y Narcissa; que debió estar presente la noche que el rubio mató a sus padres. Sí… la maldita bruja debió ser testigo de ello, o de lo contrario, no podría hacer que su sobrino recordara lo que hizo.

Y en el rostro de Draco el desconcierto iba tomando una forma indescriptible, mientras levantaba sus ojos, buscando los de ella, solo para encontrar ahí la confirmación a sus miedos.

-HP-

Bellatrix Lestrange no podía dejar de deleitarse en el espectáculo frente a ella. ¿Sería en verdad posible que el hijo de Lucius hubiese caído precisamente por la sangresucia cuyos padres había asesinado? Resultaba tan adorablemente siniestro, en su opinión, que de haber sido otras las circunstancias, habría reído hasta reventar. Pero no era precisamente risa lo que le provocaba al saber que el infame protagonista de aquella tragedia era ni más ni menos que su sobrino. El hijo de su hermana… El mismo en quien ella había puesto sus esperanzas tanto tiempo atrás, sin importar cuántas desilusiones recibiera a cambio.

Desde el instante en que volvió a verlo, siendo ya un adolescente, por debajo del chiquillo mimado que Narcissa había hecho de él, ella notó un talento innato que explotar. Vio su facilidad para los hechizos mentales, su inclinación por la magia oscura y su indiscutible astucia. Al día siguiente decidió que era su deber educarlo para tomar en este mundo el lugar que le correspondía, y al menos en ese entonces, el mocoso parecía fascinado con la idea.

Bellatrix le había enseñado todo cuánto sabía, pese a los reclamos de su hermana, a la espera de hacer de él el mortífago que debía ser, el más fiel seguidor de su Señor, un reemplazo para Lucius, y un aliado para ella. No podía ser de otro modo, no cuando era él, Draco Lucius Malfoy, el único heredero de dos de las familias más puras del mundo mágico. ¿Es que acaso él no comprendía aquello?

Pero no importó lo que ella hiciera. No importó que el Mago más grande de todos los tiempos le concediera a él, aún siendo un mocoso, el honor de ser uno de ellos. No importó que ella se esmerara en convertirlo en lo que debía ser. El miedo pronto se fue colando en su mirada gris; el miedo y la cobardía, y algo más que ella no alcanzaba a reconocer, pero que le resultaba igualmente molesto. ¿Cómo podía su sobrino no comprender que luchar por los ideales de Lord Voldemort era lo único correcto? ¿Cómo podía no entender la importancia de mantener su mundo libre de la suciedad que los corrompía?

Definitivamente no lo entendía, o jamás habría aceptado pervertirse a sí mismo con aquella mugrosa. La sola idea le revolvía el estómago, y los deseos de acabar de una vez con aquella mancha en su sangre renacía en ella, con la misma fuerza que todas las veces en que se sintió defraudada por él. Mas no podía simplemente matarlo. No cuando, con él, moría su propia sangre. ¿Es que había acaso algo más importante que la sangre?

Si tan solo ella hubiese podido concebir un hijo, las cosas serían diferentes. Pero Azkaban se interpuso en su deseo y ahora solo quedaba el hijo de Cissa. ¡Y ya vería ella que aquel inútil retomara el camino que le correspondía! ¡Ella se aseguraría que se convirtiera en lo que siempre debió ser!

- ¿Recuerdas ahora, querido?- el rubio ni aún intentó mirarla. ¿Podía haber algo más patético?- ¿Recuerdas ahora lo bien que se siente acabar con la inmundicia en este mundo? Esa noche fue la única en que me he sentido realmente orgullosa de que seas mi sangre, y haré lo que sea necesario para que comprendas dónde deben estar tus lealtades, ¿entiendes? Por las buenas o por las malas, te haré entender de qué lado debes estar… ¡CRUCC… Ahhh!

Bellatrix apenas fue capaz de contener la risa tras su propio chillido, cuando comprendió que no había sido con un hechizo, sino con un fragmento de duro hielo, con lo que Hermione Granger, carente de varita en aquel instante, la había atacado. ¿Podía haber recurrido a un método más digno de su asquerosa cuna muggle? Y al verla ahí, con sus sucias facciones y su alborotado cabello ya libres de toda poción multijugo, mirándola con una rabia sin igual, comprendió que la muy estúpida sí amaba a su sobrino, al extremo de estar dispuesta a sufrir por él. De lo contrario, ¿cómo se había atrevido a llamar su atención, desarmada como estaba? Y Bella decidió que lo menos que podía hacer por la mocosa, era concederle su último deseo romántico y dejarla morir por su amado… Pero no sería rápido ni indoloro.

- Pobrecilla…- murmuró fingiendo lástima en dirección a Hermione, sin dejar de reír mientras caminaba hacia ella- ¿En verdad es tan bueno follando como para que valga la pena dar tu vida porque él viva?- Vio cómo la joven se mantuvo en su lugar, sin siquiera intentar retroceder, dando cuenta de la estúpida valentía de los de su casa.- ¿Son sus ojos tan bellos como para perdonarle incluso lo que hizo a tus padres?- ni aún así la joven desistió en su actitud. Sin duda ella ya sabía lo que Draco había hecho, y a Bellatrix no pudo dejar de sorprenderle lo masoquistas que podían llegar a ser los sangresucias; pero no era un tema con el que quisiera perder tiempo. No cuando verla morir prometía ser una experiencia tan divertida. Y ese solo pensamiento la llevó a alzar su varita contra la joven frente a ella. Pero ninguna palabra alcanzó a dejar sus labios.

En aquella milésima de segundo que pasó entre que tomara conciencia del mortal hechizo invocado a sus espaldas, y que la verde luz impactara sobre ella, en todo lo que Bellatrix Lestrange alcanzó a pensar fue en que perder de vista a su sobrino fue un error de lo más estúpido, y que probablemente por lo mismo, merecía morir. Pero, ¿qué haría Lord Voldemort sin ella ahora? ¿Quién serviría a su Señor como ella lo había hecho? Y así, su último pensamiento fue para el hombre al que había consagrado su vida, en busca de un ideal que ya no recordaba.

-HP-

Draco siguió observando el cuerpo inanimado de su tía sobre el frío piso por interminables segundos, mientras tomaba conciencia del crimen. Por mucho que la maldita lo hubiese merecido, por mucho que él lo hubiese deseado, seguía siendo horroroso pensar que con una sola frase había congelado de una vez y para siempre la sangre de un ser humano… Que había destruido algo que no era capaz de devolver, que nadie podría remediar.

No era tampoco su primer asesinato, como bien podía recordar ahora, pero este bien podía ser considerado el primero, pues por primera vez había querido hacerlo. Por primera vez en su vida, había escogido a la víctima, y si se concentraba lo suficiente en ese pensamiento, el escaso remordimiento se aminoraba, y una intensa satisfacción se colaba por su sangre.

Lo triste, es que con ello solo había demostrado lo que Bellatrix siempre estuvo empeñada en probar: que él si era un asesino. El viejo loco se había equivocado después de todo.

Y ahora, _ella_ lo sabía también.

Sus ojos se giraron en busca de los de la hija de muggles, sin que pudiera evitarlo. Y ahí estaba ella, contemplando, sin sorpresa alguna, cómo su mano apretaba la varita con que había dado muerte a su propia tía. _¿Lo sabes ahora, Hermione?,_ quiso preguntar, _¿Sabes ahora de lo que soy capaz? ¿Comprendes ya que todos tus intentos por salvar mi alma fueron en vano porque nunca hubo nada que salvar?_ Pero no había necesidad de preguntar nada, pues en los ojos de ella tenía su confirmación.

Ahora ella sabía que no había salvación alguna. Que desde el principio, estuvo jodido hasta la médula. Que quizá era una cuestión de sangre y que el ser un asesino corría por sus venas, o quizá simplemente ella había llegado tarde… Demasiado tarde para él.

Y entonces, otra pregunta se coló en sus pensamientos: ¿desde cuándo lo sabía ella? Apenas alcanzó a separar los labios, en un vano intento por preguntar, cuando los ojos de la joven se abrieron como plato ante una figura que emergía a espaldas de él, y para Draco no fue ni aún necesario girarse para saber de quién se trataba. Bastó con el tibio ardor que produjo en su antebrazo izquierdo la horrenda calavera que lo había marcado tanto tiempo atrás, para comprender que Harry Potter había fallado en cumplir la única estúpida tarea que tenía en su ridícula vida. ¡Inútiles Gryffindors!

-HP-

Tom Riddle lo supo desde el instante en que el "Elegido" ingresó por la puerta a sus espaldas bajo el falso disfraz de Rodolphus Lestrange. ¿En verdad pensaron en engañarlo con un recurso tan simple? ¿A él, que podía sentir la presencia de Potter a metros de distancia, por aquella marca que los unía en un modo misterioso que él aún no se atrevía a dilucidar? "Marcado como su igual", decía la estúpida profecía. ¿Con qué desfachatez se atrevían a comparar a ese niño, ese mago carente de cualquier cualidad excepcional, con él?

Potter le debía su fama a él… Era una farsa andante a quien, primero la protección de un viejo loco, y luego otra serie de eventos desafortunados, había permitido vivir más tiempo del que correspondía a embusteros como ese adolescente idiota. ¿Y se atrevía a presentarse ante él, Lord Voldemort, con un burdo disfraz, pensando que él no reconocería a alguien que él mismo había marcado?

Pero no lo desenmascaró inmediatamente. No había necesidad. ¿Por qué no jugar un poco con aquel niño estúpido? ¿Por qué no hacerlo creer que podía ganar? ¿No era acaso, mucho más delicioso ver caer a los soberbios? Simplemente matarlo no tenía sentido. No cuando había esperado tanto tiempo para esto. No cuando el miserable chico no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él.

Por eso le siguió el juego y oyó sus ridículas explicaciones aparentando ser Rodolphus Lestrange. Por eso lo torturó a Cruciatus, regocijándose en el empeño que ponía Potter en no defenderse a fin de mantener su fachada. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de decirle que sabía quien era y terminar con todo despachándolo al otro mundo. Pero era tan divertido tenerlo ahí, voluntariamente a su merced.

Cuando el disfraz del chico comenzaba a desaparecer, Tom Riddle supo que la diversión estaba por terminar. Esta vez no se arriesgaría a alargar sin razón la vida de Potter, no mientras el joven estuviera dispuesto a defenderse, pues, aún siendo el enclenque mago que era, si algo había que admitir de Harry Potter, era que tenía una suerte sin igual. Tom no pensaba dar tiempo a esa suerte otra vez.

Dio su último discurso mientras la buena de Nagini se enroscaba en torno al cuerpo del muchacho para mantenerlo quieto. Se deleitó explicándole las razones por las que él, Lord Voldemort, debía ganar al final, mientras le adelantaba también el destino que esperaba ahora a los que se habían opuesto a él. No podía dejarlo morir tranquilo, quería que sufriera pensando en cómo los acabaría a todos, uno por uno.

Fue curiosa la serenidad conque Harry Potter pareció aceptar su destino en el momento final, permitiendo al rayo verde impactar en él, sin siquiera intentar defenderse. Por un instante, un intenso dolor se apoderó del cuerpo de Tom, desorientándolo por completo. Un dolor que ya venía sintiendo hace algún tiempo, cada vez que alguno de los fragmentos de su propia alma, corrían la suerte de Potter.

Con la respiración entrecortada aún, permitió que una sonrisa se posara en sus labios, al tiempo que comprendía cuán ciertas habían sido sus sospechas todo ese tiempo: Harry Potter siempre había sido uno de sus Horcruxes. ¿Lo habrá tenido en cuenta el idiota de Dumbledore todo ese tiempo, mientras gastaba su vida y sus esfuerzos en proteger una parte de aquel a quien quería destruir? ¡Qué irónico resultaba todo ahora!

Vio cómo Nagini desenrollaba su largo cuerpo del inerte cadáver, y un miedo que no había sentido antes lo abrumó. ¿Sería posible que fuese esa serpiente su último Horcrux? ¿Pendería en verdad su permanencia en este mundo de aquella frágil criatura? Era difícil dar una respuesta a ello, pero tan débil lo había dejado la muerte de Potter, que las posibilidades estaban en su contra.

Salió del lugar, caminando con una dificultad que no había experimentado jamás, cuidando de llevar a Nagini consigo. Debía encontrar a Bella cuanto antes. Que dejara de lado su plan de retomar el Ministerio o lo que fuera que hacía. Crear un nuevo horcrux cuanto antes era prioridad, y ella lo ayudaría a hacerlo. Lo sabía. Siempre había podido contar con ella.

Por eso fue tan grande la impresión que le produjo ver su inanimado cuerpo sobre el piso. Pero más aún, el descubrir quién había sido el perpetrador de esa muerte.

Curiosamente fue ese el momento, mientras Draco Malfoy se giraba hacia él con su gris mirada mostrando un odio sin igual, cuando Lord Voldemort pudo identificar aquello que estaba sintiendo como lo que el vulgo llamaba comúnmente "miedo". Quizá lo había sentido ya desde mucho antes- después de todo, era el miedo a morir como los magos comunes, lo que lo había llevado a resguardar su vida con múltiples horcruxes- pero nunca lo había podido identificar tan claramente como ahora. Pero no era miedo a Draco Malfoy en sí, sino a su propia fragilidad. ¿Sabría el hijo de Lucius cuán débil se encontraba ahora? Como fuera, no debía darle tiempo de notarlo.

- ¡INCARCEROUS!- el rayo de luz pasó a solo centímetros del muchacho, que nunca había tenido tanto que agradecer a sus reflejos como entonces. Lord Voldemort sintió como sus ojos se entrecerraban, convirtiéndose en una línea escarlata en su rostro serpentino, mientras esquivaba un hechizo proveniente del rubio y reconocía la varita que apretaba entre sus dedos.- Draco, Draco, Draco…- sonrió- ¡Qué imprudente ha sido de tu parte el aparecerte aquí con esa varita!- ambos, él y Draco, parecían girar uno frente al otro, en torno a un círculo imaginario que los separaba, siendo difícil distinguir quién perseguía y quién era perseguido. Pero ninguno de los dos despegó sus ojos del otro, ni aún cuando Tom Riddle notó a la joven que, intentando pasar desapercibida, se desplazaba lentamente hacia la varita olvidada entre los dedos de Bellatrix, y la preocupación que se dibujó por un instante en el rostro de Draco al advertir que él lo había notado, reveló todo lo que Lord Voldemort necesitaba saber. - ¿Te das cuenta de lo fácil que sería para mi recuperar la Varita de Sauco con solo matarte?

- ¿Y qué te detiene?- espetó el muchacho con esa arrogancia que lo caracterizaba. Tom se limitó a ampliar su sonrisa.

- Tengo mejores planes para ti…- y al tiempo que alzaba su varita con una mano para dejar a Hermione Granger inmóvil y suspendida, a solo unos pasos de él, utilizó la otra para bloquear el hechizo con que Draco había salido en defensa de la joven. ¿En verdad el rubio creía que sería tan fácil? ¿Olvidaba acaso contra quién estaba luchando?

- ¡Déjala ir!- la desesperación, aunque oculta en la voz de Malfoy, era demasiado evidente para él.

- Esa no es una opción, Draco. Pero… si te portas bien,- sonrió.- puede que de con ella muestras de mi infinita clemencia.- los ojos de Draco se abrieron con horror al notar como Nagini se desplazaba a los pies de la joven, y como su largo cuerpo se inclinaba hacia ella en un modo demasiado sugerente.- Verás… Nagini aquí lleva un tiempo sin probar ningún sangresucia, y tú sabes cómo tiene predilección por la carne de esos asquerosos.

Pudo ver cómo Draco luchaba interiormente analizando las consecuencias de sus decisiones, donde, al parecer, mantener con vida a esa miserable, ocupaba un lugar central.

- Déjala ir y te entregaré la varita.

- Ojalá fuera tan fácil, Draco… pero ambos sabemos que no funciona así…- Y amplió su sonrisa en un modo que ni él mismo creía posible. ¡Qué fácil era manipular a aquellos que tenían la debilidad de amar a otros!

-HP-

Draco sentía la sangre latir fuerte en sus oídos, al comprender su situación. Si no hacía caso a los deseos del Señor Oscuro, la maldita serpiente devoraría viva a la joven, frente a sus ojos. No sería la primera vez que él fuera testigo de un acto así. Pero, si accedía a lo que fuera que ese miserable quería, ¿lograría con ello salvar a Hermione? Probablemente no. Y de nada servía enfrentarlo tampoco, no cuando Nagini seguía intacta, manteniendo inmortal lo que fuera que quedaba de ese mago. ¡Inútil Harry Potter!

- ¿Qué es lo que harás, Draco?- seguía el mago oscuro- ¿La dejarás morir? ¿O aceptarás ocupar el lugar que nunca debiste dejar?

- Y ¿cómo estaré seguro de que no la matarás una vez que acepte?- preguntó, resistiendo los deseos de girar a mirar a la joven, porque no podía hacerlo. Mirarla, ver el pánico que ya podía adivinar en esos ojos cafés, lo haría quebrarse, y él no podía quebrarse ahora.

- Porque, según veo, teniéndola con vida me aseguro tu lealtad a mí. ¿No es así?

Y Draco sabía que era cierto. ¿No había sido ese el método que había utilizado Voldemort antes para controlarlo? ¿El amor por su madre? Ahora mantendría con vida a Hermione sólo para obligarlo a hacer quién sabia qué cosas.

Le habría gustado preguntar a qué se debía el honor de que lo quisiera de regreso a su lado, pero presentía ya que algo tenía que ver con que la muerte de Bellatrix había dejado el puesto vacante y que al no tener a nadie más entre los suyos en quien pudiera confiar tan ciegamente como en la bruja, prefería crear una lealtad más sólida que las otras, la lealtad ganada a través del miedo: el miedo a que, de no obedecer, Hermione muriera.

- ¿Qué dices, Draco?- sonrió el hombre- ¿No sería agradable mantenerla con vida y hacer con ella lo que te plazca… tenerla a tu antojo para satisfacer todos tus deseos?- El rubio no pudo evitar pensar, ante ese comentario, que el miserable jamás entendería lo que era amar a alguien.- Imagino que solo con tu rostro ya has ganado bastantes favores de su parte. En mis tiempos yo utilicé el mismo medio. Pero créeme, Draco, que todo es mucho mejor cuando tienes el poder de hacer con ellos lo que deseas, sin límites de por medio… Tu padre lo sabía bien…- ¿Sería ese monstruo siquiera capaz de notar la existencia del amor? Por un instante, aunque muy efímero, sintió lástima por lo que fuera que quedara de humano en Lord Voldemort, pues debía ser en verdad algo horrible tener conciencia de que ese sentimiento existe, pero ser incapaz de sentirlo.

El mago oscuro siguió mencionando todo tipo de perversiones con que pretendía tentarlo, mientras Draco, sin oírlo realmente, pensaba que al menos en eso, él había sido afortunado. Él sí había amado, aunque fuera un poco tarde para admitirlo a ella o a nadie. ¿Qué importaba si todo acababa ahora, cuando al menos había tenido ese placer? ¡Cuántas personas pasaban la vida entera en búsqueda de ese sentimiento, sin jamás encontrarlo! Él había tenido la dicha de amar y ser correspondido... Y había disfrutado la novedosa experiencia de sentir el corazón henchirse de valor en nombre de ese amor... Un amor que ahora sabía era un imposible… Que los recuerdos hicieron imposible. ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir sin ella?

Recién entonces se permitió girar a mirarla y la joven, aunque incapaz de moverse o hablar a causa de las ataduras, transmitía con sus ojos un "No" desesperado. Prefería morir, sin duda, a ser el motivo por el que él ayudaría a Lord Voldemort. Pero, por otro lado, ¿qué importaba ya ayudar o no a esa serpiente, si con ello lograba mantenerla con vida un día más? Él ya estaba muerto en vida de todos modos, y no haría nada que no hubiese hecho antes como mortífago. Ya estaba condenado. Que al menos esa condena sirviera para que ella viviera… porque mientras viviera, existiría la posibilidad de un rescate. Lejos de él, pero viva.

Lord Voldemort repitió su pregunta una vez más y Draco giró hacia él sus ojos grises, respondiendo con un firme asentimiento. No tenía nada que perder.

-HP-

Tom Riddle sabía cuál sería la respuesta del rubio incluso antes de hacer su proposición. Sabía que las hormonas cegaban la razón a los hombres jóvenes, y que por seguir follando a la asquerosa estaría dispuesto a aceptar. Aunque entendía también, por la historia previa, que eso no le ganaría su lealtad incondicional. Ya en una ocasión el rubio le había fallado, pese a que eso le costó la vida a Narcissa. Pero por el corto tiempo que le fuera fiel, él sabría aprovechar sus servicios. Ya después se encargaría de cobrarse todo lo que el hijo de Lucius le debía.

Draco se dejó quitar la varita sin oponer resistencia alguna, como era de esperarse, y aunque extrañado, obedeció también ante la solicitud de descubrir su antebrazo izquierdo. ¿No era justo y necesario acaso, renovar sus votos? Y cuando la Varita de Sauco, de regreso en las manos de Lord Voldemort, se hundió en la blanca piel del rubio, haciendo que las oscuras líneas ahí gravadas se tornaran en hebras de fuego, el Mago Oscuro agregó al encantamiento del renovado tatuaje, una maldición un tanto más personal.

El grito de dolor que escapó de Malfoy daba perfecta cuenta de la profundidad que había alcanzado ahora la marca que horadaba su piel. Y Tom Riddle, siendo el sádico que era, mantuvo la varita presionada ahí por más tiempo del necesario, solo por hacerlo gritar aún más fuerte, por dejarle claro que no estaba del todo perdonado, y por que verlo arrodillado y gritando frente a él, le hacía sentir poderoso otra vez.

Tan absorto estaba en su cruel acto que no se percató del grupo de magos que atravesaban la puerta frente a ellos, y solo cuando el filo de la mítica espada de Godric Gryffindor, blandida en las manos de Neville Longbottom, separaban la cabeza de Nagini del resto de su cuerpo, acabando con el último Horcruxe, el dolor que lo embargó ante la muerte de aquella última parte de su alma le hizo comprender que aquel esquelético cuerpo en que se movía ahora, era todo lo que quedaba de él; le hizo entender que era mortal una vez más.

-HP-

Neville era el más asombrado con lo que acababa de ocurrir. Al entrar al gran salón, donde, según había dicho Daphne Greengrass, encontrarían a Bellatrix Lestrange, de lo primero que se percató fue de la serpiente girando amenazante a los pies de una inmóvil Hermione y el impulso fue inmediato. Usando la misma espada que había encontrado minutos antes en el Ministerio y que le había servido de escudo contra los mortífagos a los que combatían, cortó la cabeza de la criatura esperando con ello no otra cosa que salvar a la joven.

Al instante siguiente se percató de que los gritos del joven al que torturaban a unos metros- y que ahora reconocía como Draco Malfoy- fueron superados por un grito más desgarrador y más desesperado que cualquiera que Neville hubiese oído antes: el grito de Lord Voldemort.

Cuando se hizo una idea de qué había ocurrido realmente en aquel lugar, intentó avanzar, inseguro aún de si a ayudar a Malfoy o a enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso, pero una intensa luz emanada de la Mítica Varita los golpeó, a él y los demás, lanzándolos contra la pared, e inmovilizándolos al instante, dando una clara muestra de que aún debilitado como estaba, Lord Voldemort era un mago temible.

Por un instante, al lograr abrir sus ojos, se percató de la figura que aparecía por la puerta al otro lado del gran salón, y de cómo el mago oscuro se olvidaba de ellos, para girarse a enfrentar esa figura. Y el destello del haz verde, saliendo de la varita del Niño que Vivió, impactó en el cuerpo de quien se autoproclamara el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, tornándolo en una nube de negra ceniza, dispersada por un viento inexistente.

"_Curioso…_", pensó Neville, antes de que sus ojos se volvieran a cerrar, en aquel estado que precede a la inconsciencia en que se hace difícil distinguir entre la realidad y el sueño, _"…las últimas palabras que intercambiaron Harry y Lord Voldemort, son las mismas dos palabras con que fueron presentados, tantos años atrás: Avada Kedavra"._

-HP-

Hermione se sintió caer contra el frío piso de un golpe, quedando libre del hechizo de aquel contra quien su amigo había lanzado la maldición mortal. Pero no se detuvo a leer la incredulidad reflejada en los ojos de Harry, ante lo que acababa de ocurrir; ni perdió tiempo tampoco en oír a Dean Thomas plantear la pregunta que todos ellos se hacían y seguirían haciendo en los días siguientes: ¿Sería verdad que todo había acabado?

¿Cómo podía ella detenerse a celebrar o a preguntarse nada? De lo único que Hermione Granger podía percatarse era del olor a piel quemada y magia oscura que desprendía la larga figura tendida en el piso. Y es que, con su sangrante brazo aún extendido en dirección a su verdugo, Draco Malfoy había caído en la inconciencia.

-Fin del Capítulo 22-

WOW! Listo… tan rápido como pude. Mis agradecimientos a todos los que siguen y comentan esta historia, y muy especialmente a quienes me enviaron sus recomendaciones para seguir leyendo dramiones… la mayoría ya los conocía, pero llegué a otros que había pasado por alto y que fueron un gran aporte para mis noches de insomnio…

Gracias a todos, y el siguiente, próximamente.

Alex.

PS: ¿Se atreverían a hacer conjeturas de cómo va a terminar esto?


	23. Chapter 23: EXPIACION

_**Respuesta a Ludmila sobre las citas que preceden cada capítulo: ¿Verdad que son geniales? Me alegra que les llamen la atención o que las inciten a leer esos libros, pues solo tomo citas de aquellos que me han encantado… Y si… los he leído todos. ;-)**_

_**Recordar: Personajes de J. …**_

**CAPÍTULO 23: EXPIACIÓN**

"_**No le dejes hablar en nombre de los dioses, ni alargar sus discursos… Pues, ¿Qué justicia sería para sus víctimas el dejarlo decir algo? Al contrario, mátalo lo más pronto posible y, una vez muerto, entrégalo a los otros para que terminen de enterrarle por sus crímenes…"**_

**ELECTRA- Sófocles.**

Harry cerró los ojos y mantuvo los puños apretados hasta el punto que sus nudillos se hicieron blancos, como si pusiera toda su fuerza en hacer que aquel torbellino de sanadores, camillas y hechizos, en que se había convertido el atiborrado cuarto piso del Hospital San Mungo, lograra desaparecer con ello. Tan cansado estaba de todo que incluso la sensación de Victoria que parecía inyectar de renovadas fuerzas el espíritu de los heridos, en él no generaba más que una incómoda extrañeza. ¿Sería posible que en verdad todo hubiese acabado? Y de ser así, ¿por qué entonces no podía contagiarse de la efusiva felicidad que se había colado entre los demás?

Hanna Abott, que como muchos otros, se había dado a la voluntaria tarea de ayudar en San Mungo a atender a aquellos gravemente heridos, llegó a su lado, extendiendo hacia él un frasco. Según explicó la joven, el sanador que lo había examinado minutos antes lo enviaba para extinguir cualquier efecto remanente que pudieran tener los Crucciatus recibidos en los instantes previos a todo lo demás. Harry observó a la futura Señora Longbottom por un largo instante, recordando cuántas veces se había preguntado qué había sido de ella y Neville después de huir de Grimmauld Place, sonriendo al recordar que habían regresado en el momento en que más los necesitaban. Ellos, y muchos otros, haciendo posible la Victoria.

Rechazó el ofrecimiento, exhortado a la joven a que regresara con su novio, a quien uno de los Sanadores examinaba ahora. Y para evitar que insistiera, le mintió diciendo que no sentía ningún dolor y que debían enfocar sus esfuerzos en los verdaderamente heridos. De todo lo ocurrido, los Crucciatus que había aguantado creyendo que eran una antelación al final de su vida, resultaron no ser más que un pequeño costo a pagar dentro de aquella inexplicable serie de sucesos que llevaron a la muerte de Lord Voldemort.

"_No debes sufrir, Harry Potter, pues contigo daré muestras de mi magnanimidad…_", las palabras de Lord Voldemort aún resonaban como un eco en su cabeza, recordándole la impotencia sentida mientras la maldita serpiente se enroscaba en él. En esos instantes, Harry intentó, con poco éxito, enfocarse en la mirada de su madre, cuya fantasmagórica imagen había traído consigo la Piedra de la Resurrección, que su mano se negaba a soltar. También estaba su padre, y Sirius, y Lupin… "_No extrañarás a tus amigos por mucho tiempo, pues pronto se reunirán contigo_." Un intenso dolor lo atravesó en aquel instante al pensar en sus compañeros, y solo deseó que ellos pudieran comprender su sacrificio algún día. Que lograran ver que no los abandonaba porque era más fácil, sino porque era el único modo. Al menos Hermione parecía haberlo entendido, pero, ¿lo entendería Ron? ¿Y Ginny? La verde luz impactó en él en el preciso instante en que recordaba los ojos marrones de la joven, y cerró sus párpados, esperando la llegada de la nada… pero no estaba preparado para lo que habría de ocurrir al abrirlos otra vez. Aún ahora, no se convencía del todo. ¿Sería posible que siguiera vivo?

Tenía la extraña sensación de haber tenido una plática en un lugar lejano, en un espacio sin tiempo. La voz de Dumbledore estuvo presente también en aquel lugar, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía recordar nada concreto. ¿Pudo ser solo un sueño? ¿Tendría La Piedra de la Resurrección algo que ver con aquel extraño suceso? ¿Había muerto siquiera?

Tan inexplicable fue todo, que cuando el Sanador lo interrogó, se limitó a dar una versión más creíble: lo habían torturado a Crucciatus, y en algún punto debió caer en la inconciencia, de la que despertó, segundos o minutos después, no podía saberlo.

Según lo referido por Hermione, que entre lágrimas dio al Sanador detalles de los hechizos con que Malfoy había sido torturado, él calculaba que debían haber pasado un buen par de minutos hasta que logró encontrar a Voldemort otra vez, antes de darle muerte.

Aún podía recordar la incredulidad en el rostro del Mago Oscuro al recibir el impacto. La mezcla de sorpresa y espanto fue lo que comandó sus facciones antes de quedar reducido a nada. ¿Sería posible que hubiese muerto en verdad?

Recordaba la opresión en su pecho al pensar que no podía ser tan fácil; que era ilógico que él finalmente hubiese triunfado. Pero cuando vio el rostro de sus amigos, el de los aurores, el de viejos profesores y tantos otros que parecían haber salido de un campo de batalla, comprendió que sí era posible, y que no había sido fácil. Él había conjurado el hechizo final, era cierto, pero la Victoria la habían conseguido entre todos… Todos… incluyendo a los aurores y magos que habían ganado la batalla por recuperar el Ministerio; a Ron y Daphne, que habían sostenido su propia lucha con los mortífagos que regresaban en su huída del Ministerio, para luego traer refuerzos con que enfrentar al Señor Oscuro; a Neville, que había acudido en ayuda del Ministerio cuando la batalla comenzó y que había blandido la espada que acabó con Nagini; y Malfoy…

No podía olvidar la participación del ex mortífago que se había llevado la peor parte, y por el cual Hermione se estremecía nerviosa, cada vez que un Sanador aparecía en el pasillo, esperando tener respuestas de su estado.

Según Slughorn- que estuvo entre los antiguos maestros que combatieron esa tarde, y que fue el primero en poner un contrahechizo en Malfoy, intentando anular la Maldición- el rubio había tenido la suerte de encontrarse en la Mansión de sus padres, pues las antiguas familias tenían en sus hogares hechizos protectores, destinados a salvaguardar su linaje a cualquier precio. En opinión del hombre, de no ser por ese tipo de magia protegiéndolo, al morir Voldemort, él también debía haber muerto.

"_La Maldición PRODITIO_", dijo el Sanador, con voz funesta al examinar la naturaleza de las quemaduras en el pálido antebrazo, oír los gritos de dolor del rubio en los pocos segundos de consciencia y comprender la intención del ejecutor de aquel maleficio. "_Es magia oscura de la peor naturaleza…_"- explicó a Hermione y quienes la acompañaban, cuando las pociones aturdidoras hicieron efecto, regresando al rubio a la inconciencia.- "_Los antiguos libros la describen como un castigo reservado a los traidores, pero es tan difícil conjurarla y se requiere tanto odio para hacerla efectiva, que durante siglos no se habían dado casos como este…_".

"_Pero debe haber un contra hechizo… siempre lo hay…"-_ la voz de Hermione había resonado histérica en el lugar, dando cuenta de su desesperación, por lo que el Sanador intentó ocultar a la joven sus propios miedos.

"_No uno que conozcamos, Señorita Granger_."- por un instante, el espanto que aquella frase generó en Hermione fue tan palpable, que incluso Harry se contagió de sus miedos.- "_Es un milagro que siquiera siga vivo, pues la finalidad del hechizo es controlar la voluntad del mago a través del dolor… Solo el ejecutor puede hacer que el dolor desaparezca. Por eso, si muere quien conjuró la maldición, no hay quien controle el dolor, y este es tan intenso que a diferencia del Crucciatus no lleva a la victima solo a la locura, sino a la muerte…_" Hermione intentó decir algo, pero las palabras parecían no salir de sus labios.

El mago había agregado que lo mantendrían inconciente a base de pociones hasta tener respuesta de Sanadores con más experiencia en ese tipo de maleficios a los que ya habían enviado a pedir ayuda. Pero eso no logró calmar en nada a Hermione y Harry no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por haber hecho que aquel sentimiento de su amiga hacia el rubio fuera posible. Quizás, de no haber intervenido él la memoria de Malfoy, ella no sufriría ahora… Pero, de no haber ocurrido las cosas como ocurrieron, ¿podrían haber vencido finalmente? Harry lo dudaba. Sin ayuda de Draco Malfoy, él hacía mucho que estaría muerto.

- Hermione…- dijo hacia ella cuando al fin habían quedado solos en el pasillo, pero la bruja no respondió. Por mucho que Hanna había insistido a la joven que fuera a descansar y a Harry que regresara junto a Ginny, ninguno de los dos se habían movido. Ella seguía ahí por Malfoy; él, por la culpa.

¿Cómo podía él ir a celebrar con los demás Weasleys, cuando Draco Malfoy estaba más muerto que vivo, y Hermione sufría por él? ¿Cómo podía regocijarse en la victoria, cuando Remus Lupin fue una de las víctimas de la batalla, y no habría triunfo capaz de calmar el dolor de Tonks? ¿Y los demás? ¿Cuántos otros habían muerto o habían perdido a aquellos que amaban en esa guerra? No había forma de que Harry se sintiera con deseos de celebrar victoria.

- Hermione…- repitió, sin tener más éxito que antes.- Ya oíste a Slughorn… Hay una magia muy antigua protegiéndolo… Conociendo a los Malfoy, habrán gastado buena parte de su fortuna para asegurarse de dejar el más poderoso de los encantamientos con tal de asegurar su linaje…- se sentía estúpido intentando hacer bromas en un momento así, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?- Ya verás que…

- Ya lo sabe…- más que una frase fue un susurro. Ni aún se había girado a él para decírselo, pero Harry comprendió.- Ya recuerda todo.

- ¿Se lo dijo Voldemort?

- Lestrange.- ambos guardaron silencio. Él quería preguntar si era cierto que Malfoy había dado muerte a su propia tía, pero comprendió que poca importancia tenía eso ahora.

- Si sale de esto…- se atrevió a decir al fin- ¿Qué ocurrirá?- por un instante pareció que Hermione dejaba incluso de respirar.- ¿Intentarás irte lejos como planeabas?- ella separó los labios para decir algo, pero los juntó al instante siguiente y enmudeció.- Hermione… ¿no te parece que después de todo lo que él ha hecho, merece una segunda oportunidad?

Por un largo instante no hubo respuesta. ¿Sería en verdad posible que aquel crimen del pasado, que por su culpa se había mantenido oculto, fuese a ser la causa ahora del sufrimiento de dos personas, sin importar que el rubio hubiese cambiado? Porque había que admitir que Malfoy había cambiado. No podía juzgar a Hermione pues él mismo no imaginaba cuál sería su decisión ante algo así, pero esperaba que la joven encontrara la fuerza para darle al rubio una nueva oportunidad. ¿No era lo que Malfoy merecía?

- De haber…- comenzó ella- De haber estado bajo los efectos del Imperius… ¿No sería su crimen, verdad?- sus ojos café se giraron hacia Harry.

- No… No lo sería… Incluso el Wizengamot entendería que…

- ¡NO!- exclamó.- ni el Wizengamot ni nadie debe enterarse nunca, Harry.- Y él asintió, porque ella tenía razón. Incluso si Hermione lo perdonaba, el mundo se encargaría de recordarlo a ambos a cada instante.- ¿Debió actuar bajo el Imperius, verdad? No hay otro modo de que él lo hiciera…- una débil sonrisa de autoconvencimiento se dibujó en sus labios.

- ¿Lo perdonarás, entonces?

- Por ahora, todo lo que quiero, es tener la oportunidad de hacerlo…

Minutos después, cuando el Sanador permitió a la joven entrar a la sala a acompañar a Malfoy, Harry permaneció sentado en mitad del pasillo por largos minutos más, hasta que Fred, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, se ofreció a ayudarlo a evitar la prensa que aguardaba por las declaraciones del "Elegido" a la salida del Hospital.

Algo decía el gemelo por el camino, respecto a como todos lo consideraban un héroe en aquel instante, y que ya habían comenzado los planes de celebración para muchos, pese a que no todos los mortífagos habían sido atrapados aún, y que el Ministerio intentaba mantener la alarma. Le dijo también que Bill, informado por los otros, ya había ido por los Mortífagos apresados en Grimmauld Place, aunque lamentablemente Blaise Zabini había logrado escapar, antes que ellos llegaran ahí.

Cuando por fin Harry notó la ausencia de George y se atrevió a preguntar, Fred le aclaró que aunque su hermano había sido lo suficientemente estúpido para dejarse impactar por una maldición mientras combatían a los mortífagos, según los sanadores saldría de San Mungo prontamente.

- ¿Y Ginny?- se atrevió a preguntar por ella al fin.

- ¡Ya me extrañaba que no quisieras saber de ella!- sonrió Fred, con una mirada que Harry no se atrevió a interpretar.

Era cierto. No había preguntado antes por ella. De algún modo no había querido hacerlo ni aún cuando los otros tocaban el tema, y es que todo había cambiado ahora y él aún no sabía si podría adaptarse a ese cambio.

Siempre había evitado formalizar su relación con la joven, o dar rienda suelta a los sentimientos que la unían a ella, pues con ello la exponía a Voldemort. Había levantado un alto muro para evitar que esos sentimientos comandaran sus acciones, y si alguna vez tuvo esperanzas de poder romper ese muro, al enterarse de que él también era un Horcruxe, y que debía morir para que los demás pudieran triunfar, toda esperanza murió. ¿Podía creer ahora, cuando aún no lograba convencerse de que Voldemort estaba muerto, que era el momento de dejar surgir aquellos sentimientos reprimidos por tanto? ¿Serían aun los mismos sentimientos que en un principio, o incluso eso había cambiado? ¿Qué tal si ahora, que la amenazante muerte no era un personaje más de sus vidas, ya no sentía por Ginny lo que creyó sentir en otro tiempo? ¡Tan confundido estaba con todo, que incluso su amor por la joven parecía ser puesto en duda! ¿Lo entendería ella?

Y entonces, la tuvo frente a él.

Fred lo había dejado de pie frente a la estufa del hogar de Andrómeda Tonks, diciendo que la joven debía encontrarse aún junto al lecho de Molly, de quien no se había querido despegar desde que trajeran a la mujer mal herida, aunque sin riesgo de muerte, desde la batalla del Ministerio.

Y ahora ella estaba ahí, frente a él. Con sus ojos marrones mirando directamente a los de él. Harry separó los labios para decir algo, aunque no sabía bien qué decir. ¿Por dónde comenzar? ¿Podía decirle que estaba más confundido que nunca y que no sabía qué hacer ni con su vida ni con sus sentimientos? ¿Explicarle que ni aún podía descifrar las inclinaciones de su propio corazón? ¿Qué aquella promesa de que volverían a estar juntos cuando todo acabara ya no tenía mucho sentido para él? Tan confundido estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar, que no notó a la joven acercarse y solo el golpe de la blanca mano de ella impactando en su mejilla, lo trajo de regreso.

Recién entonces se percató del brillo furibundo de sus ojos marrones, y su larga cabellera roja coronando la palidez de su rostro, como llamaradas de fuego. Siempre había llamado su atención esa capacidad de la joven de hacer que todo su cuerpo reflejara su ira cuando esta se apoderaba de ella.

- ¡Eso es por no haberme llevado contigo!- exclamó, entre dientes apretados, conteniendo su rabia, y Harry recordó el modo en que Greengrass la había aturdido para dejarla atrás.

- Yo no…- pero no alcanzó a decir mucho más, cuando los labios de ella se unieron a los suyos, atrapándolo en un beso que transmitía una pasión que Harry ya no recordaba, o que tal vez no había sentido antes. Pero, con ese beso, con el modo en que ella le sostenía el rostro mientras devoraba sus labios en una entrega absoluta, despertó en él algo que había muerto hacía mucho… o que él había creído muerto.

Era una sensación de libertad sin límites, un reconocimiento de todo lo bueno que había dejado de lado durante aquel tiempo en que había sido el héroe trágico de una profecía, pues ya no estaba atado al destino de esa profecía. Había roto las cadenas, y ya no tenía que reprimir sus emociones ni contener sus sentimientos por no herir a los demás. Los acontecimientos de esa tarde ponían fin a eso, y le permitían tomar, quizás por primera vez, las riendas de su propia vida.

No fue el beso en sí lo que aclaró todo para él, sino el modo en que Ginny lo besaba, el modo en que le transmitía su felicidad, una felicidad que ella había esperado por mucho y de la que él quería formar parte.

- Y eso…- dijo ella, con los labios rojos por el beso y sonriendo en un modo sugestivo que él no le había visto hasta entonces- Es por haber regresado con vida…

Harry la observó como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Porque era un rostro que no había visto hacía mucho. El rostro de una Ginny feliz, una Ginny que quería ser feliz con él. Y de pronto comprendió que esa joven, con el rostro ya no de una niña, sino de una mujer, con unas cuantas pecas más que la última vez que él se había detenido a contarlas, y con el cabello algo más corto que en sus tiempos de Hogwarts… Esa Ginny que tenía frente a él, era todo lo que quería, todo lo que siempre había querido. Era la felicidad que se había negado a si mismo durante tanto tiempo, la posibilidad de una vida normal, el sueño del adolescente enamorado, el recuerdo de los pocos buenos momentos de aquellos dos últimos años; era, en fin, la única constante en la historia de su vida.

Ginny no comprendió del todo el motivo por el que Harry se asió a ella con tal desesperación al regresarle el beso, pero no se detuvo a pedir explicaciones. Y él tampoco habría podido darlas porque ni él mismo podía explicar lo que había ocurrido, aunque adivinaba ya, que no era el bello rostro de la joven, ni sus graciosas pecas; ni aún se trataba del atractivo de sus ojos marrones. Lo que había en ella, y que era lo que Harry descubría por primera vez, no podía haber sido puesto en palabras, y aún así, creía que al fin había encontrado el significado a aquello que el mundo llamaba "Amor"… Porque Amar debía ser eso… Estar con una persona que acababa con todas las dudas y los miedos; estar con aquel ser, cuya sola mirada hacía que tu vida cobrara sentido. Y por primera vez, Harry Potter supo lo que quería, ya no para el mundo, sino para él: la quería a ella en su vida.

-HP-

Arthur Weasley no había comprendido el súbito cambio de expresión en el rostro de Ron al oír los nombres de aquellos mortífagos que estaban siendo interrogados por el Ministerio, y el menor de sus hijos no se había molestado tampoco en explicar el por qué de su repentino interés en la ubicación de _Vulturius Cormack_. Intentó preguntar, pero no alcanzó a tener las respuestas que buscaba, pues Bill, con el rostro iluminado por una comprensión de la que no hizo partícipe a su padre, interrumpió la escena, diciendo a Ron que tenía que hablar con él a solas.

Ron no podía decir nada a su padre, porque sabía muy bien el tipo de charla a la que este lo sometería a fin de calmarlo. Además, ¿Cómo podía explicarle sus razones, si no era un secreto suyo? Si Daphne se había empeñado en guardar tan bien la historia de lo ocurrido esa tarde en Diagon Alley, de forma que él mismo solo llegó a enterarse por casualidad, ¿podría él exponerla de ese modo? No. No podía. Menos cuando, después de lo ocurrido, la joven parecía empeñada en evitarlo, al extremo de voluntariarse en San Mungo con tal de no regresar con ellos ni a la madriguera, donde Molly no había dejado de invitarla, ni a Grimmauld Place, donde estaban sus cosas. No tenía una respuesta clara para entender el por qué lo evitaba, pero adivinaba ya que algo tenía que ver con esa verdad.

Lo peor, es que era precisamente el saber esa verdad, lo que lo tenía a él no haciendo nada por buscarla. ¿Y es que cómo podía mirarla ahora, cuando por su culpa, por salvarlo a él, ella había tenido que pasar por eso?

Afortunadamente Bill pareció entender el por qué de su repentino interés en el mortífago. ¿Recordaría acaso que ese hombre había estado entre los que golpearon a Daphne? Debía recordarlo, pues había estado presente mientras la interrogaron esa tarde, y además, ¿no había sido él quien la encontró, golpeada y dolorida, en Diagon Alley?

- ¿Tienes planeado lo que vas a hacer cuando lo tengas en frente?- preguntó Bill de pronto, mientras lo encaminaba, según Ron presumía, hasta el lugar donde Cormack debía estar. Ron se detuvo ante la pregunta, sin saber qué decir, a la vez que se preguntaba si no estaría Bill al tanto de lo ocurrido a Daphne. ¿Quiénes más lo sabían?

- Solo quiero… no sé… necesito…

- ¿Golpearlo?- siguió su hermano.- ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor? ¿Haría que Daphne se sintiera mejor?

- No son solo golpes los que merece…- dijo entre dientes.

- ¿Y qué planeas entonces?- Bill detuvo sus pasos sin dejar a Ron más opción que hacer lo mismo.

- Tú no entiendes, Bill…

- Lo entiendo…- dijo, con una mirada significativa.- pero no comparto tus intenciones… Pienso que todo lo que conseguirás es empeorar las cosas… ¿Crees que serás más feliz o la harás más feliz a ella si le haces daño a ese hombre?

Ron no contesto en palabras, pero con su mirada transmitió su pensamiento. ¡Sí, se sentiría mejor… infinitamente mejor! Su hermano pareció entenderlo al fin, pues, con una expresión reprobatoria, que no pudo, o no quiso ocultar, hizo abrir la puerta frente a ellos, indicándole a él que entrara.

Los dedos del pelirrojo se apretaron a la varilla de madera entre sus dedos, con rabia contenida, mientras caminaba hacia la figura de un hombre atado a una silla, en una de las tantas salas de interrogatorios. A través de la mampara que aún los separaba de él, Ron pudo advertir su calva cabeza y la robustez de su cuerpo, que eran ciertamente intimidantes. Pero había algo en el modo en que se recogía sobre su asiento, que contrastaba con ello.

- ¿Es él?- preguntó Ron con la voz más baja que pudo, pero incluso esto llamó la atención del mortífago que se estremeció de espanto ante la presencia de alguien más en la sala, aunque la mampara le impedía verlos. ¿Podía ser ese el miserable al que odiaba sin conocer? Ciertamente en sus sueños de odio, había lucido mucho más despiadado que aquel prisionero asustado que tenía en frente.

Un movimiento de la varita de Bill hizo que el lugar se iluminara, lo que permitió a Ron tomar cuenta de la práctica desnudez del prisionero, las oscuras cuencas que se descubrían bajo sus ojos acusando la falta de sueño, y los brazos atados en un ángulo que tenía por objeto causar dolor.

- ¿Qué quieren? ¿Qué es lo que buscan?- gritó el hombre con la desesperación latiendo con vida en su voz, aunque mirando el vacío. - ¡Ya les dije que no recuerdo nada!

Ron lo contempló aún por unos segundos más, pero su estómago se revolvió al pensar en el tipo de torturas que debían haberlo reducido a eso. No era capaz de aguantar el espectáculo y dejó la habitación sin decir nada. A los pocos segundos, Bill apareció a su lado.

- ¿Aún tienes deseos de hacerlo sufrir, Ron? ¿Aún piensas que hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo te ganará algún alivio o mejorará las cosas?- Ron mantuvo su mutismo. ¿Por qué Bill hacía eso? ¿Por qué se ponía de lado del mortífago en lugar de hacerlo recobrar el valor necesario para vengarse?- Uno de los golpes que recibió en el Ministerio dio directo en su cabeza, haciendo que perdiera gran parte de sus recuerdos… Dudo que pueda recordar siquiera lo que hizo a Daphne.

- Si en verdad no recuerda, ¿por qué siguen entonces torturándolo?- preguntó Ron al fin, enfrentando la mirada de su hermano.

- Porque no quieren respuestas…- dijo con molestia.- el interrogatorio es solo una excusa para poder descargar su odio en él. ¿Crees que estos hombres te hicieron daño solo a ti? Todos perdimos seres queridos y sufrimos en medio de esto, porque esa es la consecuencia final de una guerra. Pero, cobrarnos en ellos, cuando no pueden defenderse, cuando no podemos ganar más que mantener vivo un odio ridículo que fue el que generó esta guerra en primer lugar, ¿no nos hace eso acaso iguales a ellos?

- Ellos fueron los que comenzaron esta guerra.

- No… no fueron "ellos", ni "nosotros", Ron… Fue el monstruo que partió haciendo esa diferencia y los tantos otros magos y brujas que quisieron creer en que esa diferencia existía.

- ¿Ahora crees que es nuestra culpa?

- No… Lo que ocurrió no lo es.- la mirada de Bill se intensificó de un momento a otro- pero si no dejamos de pensar así, si no evitamos que el mundo crea que esa separación entre "buenos" y "malos" existe, esto no se acabará jamás. Y eso si será nuestra culpa.

- Tú no entiendes, Bill…- bufó molesto. ¿En verdad su hermano creía debían olvidar todo lo ocurrido?- Tú no sabes lo que se siente…

- ¿No lo sé?- preguntó incrédulo- ¿No lo saben Harry o Hermione, o Luna? ¿No lo sabemos todos y cada uno de los que hemos sufrido esta guerra? No te estoy diciendo que aquellos que hicieron mal no deban ser castigados, Ron. Lo que intento explicarte es que convertirnos en ellos y reavivar con ello el Odio que Voldemort sembró entre todos nosotros no nos hace mejores que ellos, ni nos ayudará a vivir más tranquilos.- hizo una pausa, intentando retomar el timbre calmado de su voz, que había ido dejando traslucir poco a poco su frustración.- Veo como muchos de los aurores torturan en nombre de la "justicia", y no puedo hacer nada por hacerlos ver su error. Pero tú, como mi hermano, debes ser capaz de verlo, Ron.

- Pero Daphne…

- No la uses a ella como excusa. Ella no te ha pedido que hagas esto por ella y tampoco es algo que quiere que hagas. ¿No te das cuenta acaso que con todo esto le niegas lo único que ella quiere de ti?

- ¿Y desde cuándo sabes lo que ella quiere o no de mi?- preguntó Ron, burlesco.

- Todo lo que Daphne te pide a gritos cada vez que te mira es que la ames. Esa chica ha hecho todo para ganar tu amor, y tú eres tan estúpido que te empeñas en enlodar todo eso manteniendo vivo algo que ella se empeña en olvidar. Lo único que conseguirás con eso es perderla.

- Tú no lo entiendes… Ella me ha estado evitando porque…

- ¿Dices que ella te ha estado evitando?- preguntó Bill sin ocultar su asombro.- Ron… Eres tú quien la aleja con tu lástima.

- No… es ella la que…

- ¿Olvidas acaso que yo he estado junto a ustedes desde que Voldemort cayó? Cada vez que ella intentó mirarte o sonreírte, tú le devolviste esa mirada de "pobrecilla" que la hacía callar. No es extraño que no quiera estar contigo ahora. Y lo peor, es que tampoco tiene otro lugar a dónde ir. ¿O en verdad crees que quería ir de voluntaria a San Mungo? ¿Tan poco la conoces?

- Pero es que…

- Y ahora ¿querías venir y golpear a un mortífago del que ella no quiere saber nada, solo para hacerla sentir como una niña desvalida a la que hay que defender? Las mujeres como ella no buscan un héroe, Ron.

Y el pelirrojo supo, por la expresión en el rostro de Bill, que su hermano debía saber de ese tipo de mujeres, pues estaba casado con una muy similar a la misma Daphne, y no solo en lo relativo a belleza. Fleur también era una chica fuerte, capaz de luchar por el amor de quienes amaba y con la valentía de combatir lado a lado con su marido. Nunca había dejado de estar junto a él en las batallas y todo lo que pedía a cambio era que Bill la respetara como un igual. ¿Sería eso lo que Daphne quería de él?

Aunque en el camino a casa, Ron no logró articular ninguna palabra de agradecimiento, esperaba que Bill comprendiera que no era bueno para esas cosas. Afortunadamente su hermano pareció más que conforme cuando lo vio tomar el camino a San Mungo.

Pero Ron no la encontró en ningún piso del Hospital. Tampoco en la madriguera, ni junto a Andromeda Tonks, ni aún en Grimmauld Place, donde Luna le informara que esa misma mañana la había visto tomar sus cosas de la que fuera su habitación, sin aclarar su rumbo.

En las horas siguientes a aquella noticia, Ronald Weasley, recostado sobre la cama de la que fuera su habitación esos dos largos años, rememoró la historia de sus días desde que aquella guerra había comenzado, percatándose de que apenas podía recordar su vida antes de que la joven llegara junto a ellos.

Repasó mentalmente los recuerdos de aquella primera tarde en que la vio traspasar la puerta junto a Mcgonagall; los comentarios con que Parvati y Hanna aludían a ella como la novia de Nott; lo intimidante que le pareció su increíble belleza la primera vez que le dirigió la palabra en la cocina y lo estúpido que se había sentido al no poder responder por las papas que se atragantaban en su boca; la rabia que lo comió vivo al verla salir una mañana del cuarto de Malfoy…aunque en ese entonces no veía en ella más que a otra Slytherin; y aquella primera vez que lo rescató, llevándolo hasta el hotel muggle… Esa tarde todo había cambiado entre ellos.

Y ahora, tendido sobre la cama, sin saber dónde comenzar a buscarla, comprendía finalmente la intensidad de sus sentimientos por Daphne Greengrass.

Con su mano, hurgó bajo el colchón en busca de aquella foto que atesoraba de la joven y se detuvo en la contemplación de la imagen por largo tiempo, hasta que su cerebro pareció volver a funcionar y se puso de pie, recordando de dónde había tomado aquella imagen, y a dónde debía haber regresado Daphne. ¿No era lógico acaso pensar que, terminada la guerra, debía volver a su hogar?

-HP-

_Ella no ha podido dormir la noche anterior, y sabe que no dormirá esta noche tampoco. No mientras él mantenga aquel respirar agitado que evidencia su dolor, sin importar cuántas pociones aturdidoras le han hecho beber para mantenerlo dormido. _

_Lo observa en silencio sin saber qué hacer. Sin poder pensar en nada más que en él y su dolor, y en la impotencia que la embarga cada vez que una nueva contorción de aquel rostro pálido le recuerda que es por su culpa que él sufre. Por intentar salvarla a ella._

_¿Acabará esto algún día?, se pregunta. ¿Acabará el dolor de él y el de ella, o el contrahechizo-si es que existe uno- solo servirá para aliviar el dolor de aquel maleficio, obligándolos a ambos a enfrentar un dolor aún más agudo, más intenso, más difícil de superar? El dolor de la muerte de sus padres y de su crimen._

_Ella intenta imaginar los motivos que pudo tener para hacerlo, las justificaciones que puede hallar para su acto. Intenta encontrarlas por él, para poder perdonarlo, porque quiere perdonarlo, necesita hacerlo._

_Acerca su mano a la afiebrada frente y el contacto parece calmarlo. Y acerca sus labios a su oído y susurra palabras sin sentido, palabras de aliento, esperando tengan algún efecto en él. Pero sus quejidos siguen, quizá más intensos que antes, y los gritos regresan, sin importar que solo hace unos minutos le administraran otra vez la poción… _

_Y llega el Sanador otra vez y la hace salir del cuarto, y un viejo con actitud cansada que ella no conoce y de cuya presencia apenas se percata, ingresa también a la sala. Pero de lo único que ella es conciente es del llanto que nubla su vista otra vez, y de la impotencia que la hace caer al piso del frío pasillo… porque no puede hacer nada… Y se siente tan estúpida por haber pensado alguna vez que con la muerte de Voldemort acabaría todo, porque ahora sabe, ahora entiende que para ellos, esto no acabará jamás…_

-HP-

En el momento en que la marca comenzó a desvanecerse de su antebrazo, Blaise supo que Lord Voldemort había caído. Supo que ya no existiría la esperanza de recobrar el Ministerio, ni la posibilidad de infundir miedo a nadie con su máscara… Supo, que gracias al bienintencionado plan de Draco, ahora pasaba a ser un prófugo de Guerra. "Prófugo"- se había repetido mirando a los inconcientes mortífagos que lo acompañaban en el sótano de la Mansión Black- "y no prisionero", pues el rubio traidor, había tenido la decencia de dejarle la opción de huir, y él no pensó en desaprovecharla.

Usando los preciados minutos posteriores a la caída del Señor Oscuro, en que difícilmente los aurores tendrían tiempo de levantar bloqueos a los hechizos de aparición dentro de Londres, se trasladó a la estación de trenes muggles más cercana, para emprender viaje a Italia.

Tras esto, dejando vestimentas y varita de lado, optó por viajar oculto bajo su forma animaga, de la que sólo Severus Snape había tenido conocimiento alguna vez, a sabiendas de que difícilmente llamaría a nadie la atención la presencia de un oscuro zorro, oculto en los vagones.

Sólo una vez, en que el hambre lo obligó a salir de su escondite en busca de comida, la alarma que sembró entre los pasajeros muggles que lograron tomar cuenta de su presencia, puso en riesgo su viaje. Pero lo olvidaron pronto.

Treinta horas después -que a él parecieron una eternidad- recuperando sus humanas formas y usando lo poco que sabía de magia sin varita para aturdir muggles y conseguir prendas con que cubrir su preciada anatomía, estaba en Milán, en busca de su madre.

Aún estando al tanto de la ubicación de la mujer- nunca se había permitido perderle completamente el rastro- no le fue fácil encontrarla. Pero todo cuanto tuvo que pasar para lograrlo quedó atrás, en el momento de tener el bello rostro de la mujer frente a él.

Si Blaise Zabini había esperado que en aquellos largos años transcurridos desde que él tomara la marca, y ella lo maldijera al enterarse, habían cambiado algo las cosas, estaba equivocado.

La mujer despidió al elfo al instante siguiente de reconocer a su hijo en el mal vestido visitante que pedía audiencia con la Señora de la lujosa Mansión, donde el apellido de su nuevo marido hacía ostentación en cada artículo marcado con letras de oro, en cada retrato y en cada escudo de armas colgado a la pared.

- Veo que te has vuelto a casar… madre.- los ojos negros de Viola Zabini, actual Señora de Lombardi, persistieron en su fría expresión, mientras lo observaba caminar como si de un bicho molesto se tratara. Si bien era cierto, la mujer nunca había sido una madre afectuosa, Blaise había esperado algo menos de hostilidad en aquel recibimiento. - Me pregunto, ¿quién será la víctima ahora?- una sonrisa sarcástica curvó los labios de la mujer por toda respuesta. Una mueca de absoluto desprecio.

Al observarla, toda imponente en su vestido caro y sin tener por él una gota de cariño, Blaise no pudo evitar rememorar su infancia y el convencimiento que tenía entonces de que ella nunca lo había querido. Quizá por eso pasó tantas tardes en casa de Draco, compartiendo los mimos de Narcissa y envidiándolos a la vez. O tal vez por eso, siguió los pasos del rubio y tomó la marca, pese a la expresa prohibición de su madre, o más bien, precisamente por contrariar esa prohibición.

"_Me ha tomado mucho trabajo llegar hasta aquí para que tú lo arruines todo como lo hizo el imbécil de tu padre_"- le había gritado la noche de la advertencia, haciendo mención a ese ente sin rostro al que su madre se refería siempre como el peor error de su vida: su padre… el mortífago que la había embarazado y luego muerto, dejándola con un hijo que no había sabido ser más que un obstáculo para sus ambiciones.

- ¿Por qué has venido a mi, Blaise?- preguntó la mujer al fin, sacándolo de sus recuerdos.- ¿No te das cuenta del riesgo en que me pones con esto ahora que el Innombrable ha caído?

El joven pestañeó un par de veces analizando la pregunta. Si había esperado que aquellos años de lejanía incrementaran algo el amor materno, ahí tenía su respuesta. Siendo niño, la mujer solo lo había tolerado teniéndolo lejos… Ya fuera en Hogwarts o en casa de sus abuelos, donde había pasado todas las vacaciones que podía recordar, hasta el día que los ancianos murieron.

- ¿Quieres dinero?- Blaise se negaba a responder. ¡Claro que necesitaba dinero! Pero de algún modo, no fue eso lo que había ido a buscar ahí. O al menos, no solo eso.- ¿Si te doy dinero me dejarás en paz?- Ni aún esperó una respuesta por parte del joven cuando le dio la espalda y desapareció escaleras arriba. Al regresar, con voz de hastío le extendió una delgada billetera de cuero, explicándole que estaba hechizada de modo de entregarle todo el dinero que necesitara durante un mes, al cabo del cual se acabaría el embrujo. Según dijo, sería ese el último favor que hiciera por un hijo ingrato, y solo esperaba a cambio que se olvidara de que ella existía, ya que en su nueva vida él solo podía traer problemas.

Blaise nunca había estado falta de comentarios hirientes cuando se sentía herido. La defensa verbal era parte de ser Slytherin. Pero tan aturdido estaba ante lo ocurrido que ni aún se atrevió a separar los labios para decir nada. ¡Tal era la frialdad en los ojos de su madre! Y no fue hasta que el llanto de un bebé inundara la habitación que Blaise comprendió el por qué. Viola tenía un nuevo hijo ahora. Tenía la oportunidad de borrarlo a él de su vida y hacer las cosas bien con ese nuevo niño; lograr quererlo como no lo pudo querer a él. Pero no se lo reprochó. Ya conocía lo suficiente el egoísmo de su madre para reprocharle nada.

Tomando el último obsequio por parte de la mujer, salió de su vida para siempre.

Curiosamente, Blaise sabía que no sería ese un episodio memorable en su vida- ya había superado otras escenas mucho más dolorosas-, ni uno que fuese a recordar por mucho tiempo. Quizá él tampoco guardaba por su madre más cariño del que ella tenía por él, y por tanto, no merecía más como hijo. Tal vez el desmedido cariño de Narcissa por Draco era lo anormal, y Theodore había tenido razón siempre al decir que en algunos casos, no tener padres era menos nefasto para un hijo que tenerlos.

Con el primer billete que sacó compró un gran plato de pasta con albóndigas, y una botella de aquella bebida que los muggles llamaban "vino". La buena comida siempre le había hecho sentir mejor, y todo, incluso el pan con aceite y ajo puesto sobre la mesa le pareció exquisito, lo que fue una bendición para él, pues no tendría otro alimento como ese en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Blaise Zabini?- era la voz del auror, que haciéndose pasar por muggle para no llamar la atención, le apuntó disimuladamente con la varita, mientras el otro tomaba asiento junto a él en la mesa, impidiéndole escapar.- Tu madre dijo que podríamos encontrarte aquí…

Cuando esa misma noche, en un interrogatorio basado en preguntas ridículas y hechizos no del todo agradables, uno de los aurores le preguntara si no sentía arrepentimiento por todo el daño que había hecho, Blaise respondería que solo se arrepentía de que esa tarde no había alcanzado a pedir un postre.

-HP-

Draco Malfoy había tenido muchos despertares en su vida, pero solo atesoraba unos pocos: las mañanas de su infancia y el olor a tostadas de la bandeja que su madre colocaba junto a la cama; la luz iluminando su habitación en aquella primera navidad al regresar de Hogwarts, con Narcissa apurándolo desde la puerta para bajar por los regalos; la primera vez que despertó junto a una mujer, embargado por el miedo a que ella lo viera desnudo a la luz del día y pudiera encontrarlo demasiado blanco; las risas de Pansy y Blaise aquella tarde en que lo hallaron dormido en el cuarto de baño, asido al excusado, tras haber bebido demasiado Whiskey de fuego; los grises ojos de su padre sacándolo de la cama la noche que regresó de Askaban, solo para pedirle perdón, sin que él entendiera del todo el por qué; su primer despertar en la Mansión de los Black, donde tomó conciencia de que era un huérfano y lloró por ello; y luego… Hermione, y aquel primer día en que le llevó el desayuno y él la comparó con un elfo doméstico; el despertar en casa de Snape, junto a ella… y aquella última mañana en que le pidió que huyera con él…

Hermione había estado siempre presente en sus últimos despertares y por eso no era de extrañar que fuese a ella a quien buscara al abrir los ojos ahora, y que fuera el nombre de ella el que saliera por sus labios al tomar conciencia de que podía hablar al fin…

El anciano de ojos verdes que lo inspeccionaba con mirada curiosa, no pareció inmutarse ante aquella solicitud. Con la punta de su varita iluminó los ojos del joven, abrió su boca, y recorrió la blanca piel, no quedando conforme hasta encontrar los reflejos que buscaba.

Durante aquel tiempo, Draco se mantuvo en silencio, incapaz de decir nada más que la fecha y lugar donde se encontraba cuando el hombre preguntó, y es que en su cabeza los últimos acontecimientos iban tomando forma otra vez, y con ello, sus recuerdos, ahora completos.

El anciano intercambió algunas palabras con el sanador dispuesto a los pies de la cama de Draco antes de salir. Recién entonces, el hombre de la bata verde se acercó a él para comunicarle el tipo de maleficio que Voldemort había usado y de lo difícil que había sido encontrar a alguien capaz de hacer el contrahechizo. Al notar la extrañeza en la expresión del rubio, le confirmó lo que Draco ya suponía: que de algún modo milagroso, el mago oscuro había muerto en manos de Potter. Dijo también que con la cantidad de pociones que le habían dado a él esos días, estaría varias semanas sin sentir dolor, lo que le ayudaría a sobrellevar mejor la recuperación de su antebrazo.

Draco apenas giró su mirada hacia aquel espacio de su anatomía, donde una profunda herida, aún no del todo cicatrizada, dibujaba una calavera más horrenda que la que llevara hacía tres años. En opinión del hombre frente a él, no debía preocuparse de ella, pues quedaría apenas notoria en algunos meses.

¿En verdad ese hombre pensaba que era esa cicatriz la que lo preocupaba? ¿Que era esa herida la que provocaba su semblante triste y su expresión de desgano? Lo que más le extrañaba, era la amabilidad con que el hombre lo atendía, y las molestias que parecían haberse tomado en su recuperación. ¿Es que no sabían acaso que era él un exmortífago? Si Potter había ganado la batalla finalmente, ¿no debería esa marca en su antebrazo convertirlo a él en sinónimo de escoria? ¿Por qué tantos esfuerzos en sanarlo? ¿Estarían los aurores esperando por él tras esa puerta? Tantas eran las preguntas pululando en su mente, pero solo una salió por sus labios: "¿Dónde está Hermione?"

Antes de que el hombre pudiera responder, el rostro de ella apareció por la puerta, sin esperar invitación, mirando directamente hacia Draco. El incomodo silencio generado entre ambos, fue interrumpido por las últimas palabras del sanador antes de salir, explicando a Draco que la joven se había pasado esos días velando su sueño y que solo por eso les permitiría unos minutos a solas, pero que luego debía descansar.

Hermione tomó asiento en la silla junto a su cama, con sus ojos fijos en la blanca piel de su antebrazo, temerosa de encontrar sus ojos. Y Draco sabía bien por qué.

- De modo que Potter lo logró.

- Gracias a ti…- sonrió ella, participando de aquel juego de evitación. ¿Cuánto tiempo podían estar sin tocar la verdad que los tenía, a él sin intentar besarla, y a ella sin celebrar el triunfo?

- Eso no cambia lo que soy…

- Hace mucho que dejaste de ser un mortífago, Draco.- sonrió ella. ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿No comprendía acaso que con eso solo hacía todo más difícil?

- Tampoco cambia lo que he hecho…

Los ojos de Hermione viajaron a los suyos, y la comprensión se dibujó en su expresión. Intentó separar los labios para decir algo, pero Draco se adelantó a sus palabras. Había una pregunta que no lo dejaba en paz y que quería hacer hacía mucho.

- ¿Desde cuándo…- titubeó- desde cuándo lo sabes?- Ella lo observó aún por un largo instante antes de responder.

- Solo unas horas antes que tu…

- ¿Te lo dijo Potter?- ella asintió.

- ¿Lo recuerdas todo?

La expresión desesperada de ella dejaba claro que era esa la pregunta más importante de todas. ¡Claro que lo recordaba todo! Recordaba bien lo que había hecho… Todo lo que había hecho. Recordaba al fin por qué se opuso a Voldemort cuando le exigió matarla; recordaba a su padre saliendo en su defensa y a su madre, enviándolos lejos, poniendo sus esperanzas en Potter.

Recordaba también a Potter y la pelea que había tenido con él; el odio que había sentido por el elegido, el deseo de morir, de que lo dejaran en Azkaban para morir, y la tranquilidad con que se disponía a recibir la muerte cuando Potter alzó la varita contra él. Pero no fue la maldición mortal lo que el muy idiota conjuró, sino el hechizo del olvido.

Draco sostuvo su mirada en ella aún unos segundos más antes de asentir. Quería decir que recordaba bien lo que hizo a sus padres muggles, que se sabía culpable de ese crimen, pero que ella debía entender, debía saber que no había modo de que actuara distinto. Debía comprender que aquella guerra lo había despojado de la idea de control que tenía sobre su vida, trayendo consigo un sinsentido y temor constante, una sensación de insignificancia e impotencia que no lo dejaba en paz. Esa fue la razón por la cual se negó a matarla.

Fue la necesidad de retomar el control sobre su vida, y no otra cosa, lo que le impidió alzar la varita contra ella como Voldemort pedía. Sabía que con ello se condenaba a morir, pero sabía también que era la única esperanza de volver a dar significado a su vida, aunque esta solo fuera a durar unos segundos más. No lo hizo por salvar a Potter o a ella. Lo hizo por salvarse él. Salvarse a través de la muerte… elegir morir. Pero ni aún eso lo había hecho bien.

¿Podía entender ella eso? ¿Podría comprender que no había forma de actuar de otro modo la tarde en que mató a sus padres? Sus labios se separaron para explicarse, para decir algo en su defensa, pero esta vez fue ella quien lo interrumpió.

- Fue la maldición IMPERIUS, ¿verdad?- Hermione había tomado entre sus manos la de él, y lo observaba en un modo intenso. En sus ojos, él pudo leer el perdón. Ella le estaba entregando la posibilidad del perdón. Si él decía que si, si se refugiaba en ese maleficio que había sido la salvación de tantos mortífagos en el pasado, ella lo perdonaría. Podía perdonar eso. Pero… ¿podía él mentirle? ¿No acabaría ella enterándose tarde o temprano, de lo que había ocurrido realmente? Y aunque nunca lo hiciera, ¿podía él vivir con la culpa de un perdón fundado en una mentira? Necesitaba su perdón, pero necesitaba también que ella supiera la verdad. ¿Entendería su verdad?

Al instante en que su cabeza se movió negativamente y sintió como ella retiraba sus manos de la suya, supo que no había otra verdad aceptable. No para ella. La invisible pared que estaba destinada a separarlos, había comenzado a dibujarse hacía mucho, pero recién entonces, cuando ella se alejó de él, Draco supo que no habría modo de detener su avance. Ella jamás lo perdonaría… Lo pudo ver en sus ojos.

Y aún así, intentó decir algo. Como un desesperado que se siente caer al abismo e intenta aferrarse a una delgada rama de árbol en busca de sustento, él quiso defenderse y explicarse a fin de impedir lo inevitable.

- Hermione, yo…- pero ella ya estaba de pie. Ni aún lo miraba cuando su mano giró la manilla de la puerta donde se detuvo un instante.

- Nadie más lo sabe ni tienen por qué saberlo.- dijo, sin voltear a él. En su voz era imposible descifrar sus sentimientos- Sólo Harry y yo, y él tampoco dirá nada a los aurores…

- No me importa ir a Askaban…- su voz sonó con más rabia de la que esperaba, lo que le hizo extrañarse. ¿Por qué sonaba con rabia en un momento así?- Es ahí donde debí haber ido desde el inicio, ¿no?

- Draco…- aún no parecía capaz de enfrentar sus ojos, pero aún así su cabeza se había girado hacia él.- Después de lo que has hecho por nosotros, no sería justo que…

- No lo hice por ellos, sino por ti.- finalmente sus ojos cafés se posaron en los suyos, al notar el reproche en su confesión - Cualquier cosa buena que hice, fue por ti, porque creí que con ello, si la guerra terminaba, con mi buen comportamiento me perdonarían mi pasado como mortífago y podría estar contigo… Nunca imaginé que había hecho algo que no solo me condenaba a Azkaban, sino también a tu odio…

- No te odio, Draco… Jamás podré odiarte…- la sinceridad de su voz hacía todo aún más doloroso.

- Pero no me perdonarás…- la ira se apoderaba de él otra vez.

- No es a mí a quien toca perdonar nada, y si lo fuera, te perdonaría… Tendrías mi perdón… Pero aún así, no podemos estar juntos. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

- ¿Cambiaría en algo las cosas el haber dicho que fue por el IMPERIUS?- ¿no era ridículo acaso que eso cambiara las cosas para ella?

- Quizá… no lo sé… quería creer que si…

- Pero, ¿no es acaso lo mismo?- la rabia había dado paso a la desesperación, ahora patente en su voz.

- ¡No!... No es lo mismo, porque no habría sido tu elección…- el muro entre ambos se hizo palpable otra vez, en el timbre nefasto de su voz y la determinación de su mirada.

- Hermione…- Draco notó que su voz sonaba a súplica. Una súplica porque se quedara, porque lo dejara explicar, pero ella no se quedó a oír nada.

- Adiós, Draco.

- Nunca fue mi elección… -fue el murmullo que escapó por los labios de él, intentando explicarse, pero las palabras chocaron contra la puerta en su camino. Ella se había ido ya.

Segundos pasaron antes de que Draco Malfoy notara las lágrimas que brotaban por sus ojos, haciéndolo sentir aún más patético de lo que jamás creyó podía sentirse. Pero no era posible evitarlo, no cuando comprendía que su destino estaba sellado, que la había perdido para siempre.

En un momento, llegó a pensar que el Sanador había mentido al decir que producto de las pociones pasaría varios días sin sentir dolencia alguna, pues lo que él estaba sintiendo ahora, esa tenebrante punzada en su pecho, era el mayor dolor que había padecido en su vida.

Y cuando el mago de San Mungo, horas más tarde, tras varios intentos por calmarlo le preguntara si había algo más que pudiera hacer por él, Draco pediría que le consiguieran un nuevo corazón. ¿O era acaso posible vivir sin él?

**-Fin del capítulo 23-**

_**Originalmente, hasta aquí correspondía solo la mitad del capítulo 23… Intenté resumirlo, pero fue imposible… supongo que son muchos los cabos sueltos que debo ir uniendo, y NO, por si se preguntan, eso NO significa que el siguiente sea el capítulo final… faltan unos pocos para ello.**_

_Gracias a quienes comentan! Y por fis pásense por mi perfil de Facebook: __alexia . riddle . 2__ donde podrán ver las imágenes que ILSly ha hecho para este fic! Son preciosas._

_Cariños a todos._

_Alex._


	24. Chapter 24: HARRY POTTER

_**Hola a Todos: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013! Y los mejores deseos de amor, salud y dinero para todos ustedes.**_

_**Nota para "ChicaDeBlusaRoja": Gracias por tu comentario!...;-)**_

**Declaración: Nada ha cambiado… los personajes siguen siendo de Rowling…**

**CAPÍTULO 24: HARRY POTTER**

"_**Los relatos heroicos cuentan siempre la misma tragedia maravillosa: el enemigo se hallaba presente, en todas partes, invisible. De pronto un joven se alzó y lo venció, cosa que le costó la vida… Decididamente, los héroes son los primeros interesados en morir si quieren que se les siga queriendo."**_

**EL MURMULLO DE LOS FANTASMAS- Boris Cyrulnik**

No todo era felicidad para el elegido. Su apoyo a Kingsley Shacklebolt como Ministro del Mundo Mágico en la reunión concertada esa tarde, le había ganado la declarada enemistad de quienes le prometieran su lealtad incondicional solo minutos antes. No explicaron entonces que aquella lealtad estaba supeditada a usar su fama para ganar las próximas elecciones, ni que debía dejarse manipular tranquilamente por ellos.

Harry Potter podía tener solo veinte años, pero ya había experimentado lo suficiente como para saber distinguir las palabras sinceras de las lisonjas, y sabía también que las pocas promesas de Shacklebolt tenían la ventaja de ir en pos de lo único que Harry Potter anhelaba más que nada en la vida: un mundo sin la sombra de la guerra que lo había marcado desde su infancia.

Para Kingsley el único modo de lograrlo era a través de la unión de magos y brujas, y eso incluía a los partidarios de Lord Voldemort, idea inaceptable para quienes veían en la exaltación del odio a los vencidos un excelente modo de afianzar su poder.

De nada sirvió que Harry expusiera sus razones, que explicara de cómo muchos de los mortífagos y sus familias no actuaron por convicción, sino por miedo y de cómo ellos debían su victoria a quienes, como Malfoy, querían que todo acabara. No se trataba de perdonarlo todo, pero si de darles la oportunidad de reivindicarse, en lugar de lanzarlos a Azkaban a soñar con venganzas futuras, o tratarlos como escoria social y generar con ello un caldo de cultivo para nuevos odios.

- ¿Sabes que con esto perderás tu popularidad, verdad?- preguntó el nuevo Ministro a Harry una vez que quedaron a solas.

- Tengo suficiente experiencia en términos de popularidad para saber que es algo que va y viene muy rápido.

El hombre lo observó por un largo momento con cierta solemnidad. Por un instante, Harry no pudo evitar evocar en la profundidad de sus ojos al viejo director de Hogwarts.

- Dumbledore tenía razón…- Harry alzó una ceja sin comprender- En verdad eres más maduro de lo que pareces.

La hora siguiente la pasaron hablando sobre su interés de ingresar a la Academia de Aurores, y de cómo Mcgonagall evaluaba dar a muchos de ellos la posibilidad de exámenes libres para completar sus estudios.

- Una última cosa, Harry.- le detuvo el hombre dubitativo, cuando él estaba por irse.- Sé que ya has hecho suficiente por nosotros, pero hay un último favor que debo pedirte…

Y le explicó cómo Rodolphus Lestrange estaba dispuesto a colaborar con ellos para atrapar a los mortífagos que intentaban reorganizarse, con Lord Voldemort o sin él. A cambio, exigía hablar con El Elegido a solas para entregar una información que supuestamente afectaba a su círculo de amigos más íntimos y exponía a un farsante. De algún modo, Harry supo desde el inicio el tipo de testimonio que Lestrange quería negociar y aceptó la entrevista.

Tres horas después, cuando Harry Potter dejara la sala de interrogatorios donde tan privadamente habían hablado Lestrange y él, el mortífago quedaría incapaz de recordar nada de esa conversación, ni de muchas cosas más.

-HP-

Ronald Weasley se removía incómodo sobre el lujoso sofá de la Mansión Greengrass mientras la Señora de la casa lo instaba a beber algo del té que el elfo había puesto frente a ellos, al tiempo que le relataba los pormenores de la llegada de ella y su familia a Londres esa mañana y de cómo había logrado reunirse con su hija mayor tras tanto tiempo, encontrándola convertida en rostro de periódicos y revistas por su participación en la Guerra.

Desde que él se presentara preguntando por Daphne, con la esperanza de encontrarla ahí, la mujer había insistido en hacer pasar al salón a aquel "héroe de guerra", como lo había llamado, agradeciendo a él y sus amigos haber acabado con aquellos tiempos turbulentos, haciendo así posible el regreso de las "familias respetables" que se habrían visto "obligadas" a huir durante la guerra.

A los pocos minutos, ya Ron pudo notar que no importaba la cortesía ni el falso interés que la mujer pusiera en su superflua conversación, pues en sus ojos, de un azul intenso, se leía el infinito desprecio que sentía por todo aquel que no tuviera una millonaria cuenta en Gringotts, lo que incluía a los Weasleys, por muy "héroes" que pudieran ser.

El pelirrojo, cuya paciencia comenzaba a agotarse, estaba pronto a interrumpir la conversación y solicitar nuevamente ser anunciado a Daphne, cuando la joven apareció al pie de la escalera, mirándolo sorprendida.

- Daphne, querida…- comenzó su madre al advertir su llegada.- El joven Weasley ha venido a hacernos una visita. ¿No te parece de lo más encantador?

- No es a ti a quien ha venido a ver madre, sino a mi.- respondió ella cortante, sin aún girarse a mirarla. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en el visitante.- ¡Vamos, Weasley!- indicó, haciendo gesto hacia el segundo piso.- Podemos hablar en mi cuarto.

- ¡Daphne!- exclamó su madre con tono de advertencia- ¿No sería mejor que conversaran aquí lo que sea que…?- la risotada de la joven le impidió seguir.

Durante los segundos que pasaron en que madre e hija enfrentaban sus miradas, la primera notoriamente molesta, y la segunda riendo con mofa, Ron se percató de que ambas mujeres no solo compartían el color de sus ojos, o el rubio cabello, sino que también las facciones de sus rostros y el porte de sus figuras. Cada detalle de la belleza de Daphne Greengrass era una réplica exacta de la estatua que debió ser su madre unos años antes. Y sin embargo, le parecían a él tan distintas, al extremo que hasta entonces, cuando las tuvo a ambas frente a sí, no se había percatado de sus similitudes.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, Madre!- terminó de reír la joven, quitando una falsa lágrima de su rostro, solo para exagerar aún más su espectáculo.- Todos los periódicos repartieron ya la noticia de que pasé meses viviendo con a él… ¿En verdad crees que una conversación a solas pueda afectar mi reputación después de eso?- la mujer ni aún hizo ademán de replicar algo. Sus labios permanecieron sellados en un rictus incómodo, mientras sus ojos transmitían un odio que Ronald Weasley no creyó pudiera existir entre una madre y su hija. Y mientras la joven tomaba su mano y lo conducía escaleras arriba sin decir nada más, Ron pensaba que en verdad había muchas cosas de Daphne Greengrass que él ignoraba.

- ¿A qué has venido?- preguntó ella de pronto, apoyando su espalda en la puerta del cuarto al cerrarse. En su rostro, Ron pudo ver que su estúpido comportamiento los días anteriores la había herido profundamente, lo suficiente al menos para que no quisiera tenerlo junto a ella. Lo peor, era que él, ahora conciente de su estupidez, no encontraba las palabras necesarias para explicarse. ¿Por dónde empezar? Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación buscando qué decir, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, recordando la última vez que había estado ahí, y lo diferente que lucía todo ahora, con la luz inundando los muebles y las maletas dispuestas junto a la cama.

- ¿Aún no has desempacado?- se sintió estúpido al momento de hacer la pregunta, pero Daphne reaccionó como lo hacía siempre: sonriendo ante su falta de ingenio.

- No hay necesidad…- se encogió de hombros- No pienso quedarme por mucho… Solo vine por un par de cosas que no quería dejar atrás…- aunque aparentaba serenidad, en su mirada había un reto evidente: quería que él preguntara lo que había ido a preguntar y que la dejara en paz. ¿Será posible, se decía Ron, que en verdad la hubiese herido tan profundamente como para que Daphne diera por terminado lo que hubo entre ellos?

- Y ¿A dónde irás?- Las cejas de ella se alzaron en sorpresa dejando en claro que no era esa la pregunta que esperaba. Seguramente su hostilidad se debía precisamente a ello: Daphne creía que él estaba ahí para pedir detalles respecto a lo ocurrido en Diagon Alley, o peor aún, a reclamarle el no habérselo hecho saber a él. Y lo más terrible de todo, es que si Bill no lo hubiese ayudado a recapacitar, probablemente él estaría haciendo precisamente eso.

- No tengo la menor idea…- sonrió ella, en respuesta a su pregunta, caminando hasta la cómoda de donde tomó un cepillo y comenzó a jugar con las cerdas entre sus dedos.- Pero eso no me ha detenido antes. Y esta vez soy mayor de edad, de modo que nadie podrá traerme de vuelta…- y sus ojos volvieron a posarse en él, esperando su pregunta. Pero esta no llegaba.- ¿A qué has venido, Weasley?

- Te amo…- las palabras salieron por su boca con más facilidad de la que él creyó posible, y le habría encantado sonreír ante el logro, de no ser por la extraña expresión en el rostro de ella.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Decir que me amas para sentirte menos culpable.- Ron la observó sin comprender.- Lo último que necesito es tu lástima.

- ¿Lástima?- exclamó Ron.- Sé que me he comportado como un estúpido, Daphne, pero nada ha tenido que ver con lástima.- dio unos pasos hasta ella, buscando sus ojos- ¿Cómo podría sentir lástima por ti, cuando eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido?- y mientras las palabras dejaban su boca, se percató de que era cierto. Nunca había conocido a nadie como ella.- Sé que no estoy al tanto de todos los detalles de tu vida y sé que me queda mucho por saber aún, pero entre más te conozco más te admiro, y tengo miedo de descubrir algún día que en verdad no estoy a tu altura, y que…- los dedos de ella puestos sobre sus labios lo silenciaron. En sus ojos azules estaba aquel brillo con que él soñaba por las noches, el brillo que solo habitaba en ella.

- No te preocupes, Ron…- sonrió. Su respiración muy cerca de los labios de él.- Será difícil pero…- su nariz rozó la de él.- Yo me encargaré de mantenerte siempre a mi altura.

Ron no podía ver los labios de la joven, pero estaba seguro que se habían curvado en una de sus maravillosas sonrisas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hermosa?

- ¿Lo prometes?- preguntó sonriendo tímido, y ella asintió, justo antes de unir sus labios a los de él.

No fue hasta que un sonido gutural escapó por su garganta, que Ron se percató del efecto que las caricias de ella estaban generando en él, pero esta vez, en lugar de detenerse, esto solo lo instó a querer más. Por eso su descontento cuando la vio alejarse en dirección a la puerta. ¿Había hecho algo indebido? ¿Sería por estar en casa de sus padres?

- Lo siento, yo no…- comenzó él, hasta que la vio tomar su varita para colocar un conjuro sobre la manilla de la puerta.

- Esta vez no quiero interrupciones…- y caminó hacia él, con el mismo contoneo sensual de aquella primera noche juntos en un hotel muggle; pero ahora era distinto, porque esta vez, él fue a su encuentro en lugar de huir… Esta vez, él la deseaba también.

-HP-

Harry se detuvo aún unos instantes antes de abrir la puerta de Hospital que lo separaba de Draco Malfoy. Sabía que algún día tendría que enfrentar al rubio, y con ello las consecuencias de lo que había hecho, pero no podía dejar de temer a su reacción.

Haciendo una inhalación profunda, como si el aire arrastrara consigo el valor que le faltaba, terminó de traspasar la entrada y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la cama. Malfoy, sentado en ella, ni aún había abierto sus ojos cuando curvó sus labios en una mueca de mofa.

- Me preguntaba cuándo tomarías valor para visitarme.- masculló, separando sus párpados al terminar la frase, haciendo aún más incómodas las cosas para el Elegido.

- Malfoy…- empezó Harry, con voz dubitativa- Antes que digas nada quiero que sepas que mi intención siempre fue…

- ¿Salvar al mundo?- lo interrumpió Draco.- No seas estúpido, Potter. No puedes salvarlos a todos.

- No… Lo que quiero decir es que…Sé que fue mi culpa lo que pasó entre Hermione y tú, y que…

- ¿Tu culpa?- rió Malfoy- Nunca dejarás de sentirte el centro del mundo, ¿verdad? Siempre creyendo que todo lo que ocurre es por ti.- Harry separó los labios para explicar que no era eso lo que quería decir, pero el rubio volvió a interrumpirlo.- Te tengo noticias Potter: No eres el protagonista de esta historia. El único culpable aquí soy yo, pues fui yo quien los mató.

- Ambos sabemos que no tenías más opción que hacerlo…- el rubio demudó su expresión por completo ante aquella aclaración, como si se preguntara si Harry tenía alguna idea de lo que estaba hablando.- Sé lo que ocurrió esa noche, Draco…- ¿Draco? Nunca, hasta donde Harry recordaba, lo había llamado por su nombre. ¿Por qué lo había hecho ahora?- Rodolphus Lestrange tuvo la amabilidad de mostrármelo.- Malfoy hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, con expresión cansada, girando su rostro hacia el amplio ventanal de la habitación.- ¿Lo sabe Hermione?- él negó con la cabeza.- Tienes que explicárselo.

- ¿Para qué? Eso no cambiará las cosas.

- Estaba dispuesta a perdonarte si hubieses estado bajo los efectos del Imperius… Esto sería algo similar a…

- No… Quería convencerse a sí misma de que con el Imperius de por medio podría haberme perdonado, pero la verdad es otra… Siempre me juzgará bajo la ley de sus ridículos principios. Puede que ella misma intente creer otra cosa, puede que si le explico lo que ocurrió realmente se obligue a sí misma a perdonarme. Pero eso solo durará hasta el instante en que se pregunte "¿Qué habría hecho yo en su lugar?", y ambos sabemos, que ella habría preferido morir, por inútil que fuera, habría preferido acabar con su vida antes de cargar con la muerte de un inocente en su conciencia.- Harry separó los labios para decir algo, para intentar rebatirlo, pero no encontró nada qué decir. De un momento a otro se dio cuenta que Malfoy conocía muy bien a la joven… incluso mejor que él mismo- Ambos sabemos que no hay justificación que valga para ella.

Por largos minutos el silencio inundó la habitación, haciendo patente la impotencia de Harry, y el poco deseo de Draco de dar vueltas al asunto.

- ¿Por qué sigues aquí?- preguntó el rubio al cabo de un tiempo- ¿No deberías estar gozando de tu fama y dando entrevistas a todo el mundo? Siempre creí que querías ser un héroe.

- Tú también tuviste tu parte en ello, Malfoy… Los periódicos están al tanto de lo que hiciste y no me extrañaría que estén esperando a tu salida cuando dejes San Mungo.

- ¿Saben también que maté a mi adorable tía?- sonrió agrio.- No sé como será en el mundo muggle en que te criaste, pero acá, matar sangre de tu sangre no es precisamente bien visto.

- Lamento que tuvieras que hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué? Yo solo lamento no haberlo hecho antes…

La entrada de una bruja, trayendo consigo el periódico que Draco había solicitado horas atrás, interrumpió la conversación por un largo rato. El elegido mientras tanto, analizaba las palabras del rubio. En verdad, de haber acabado con Bellatrix Lestrange al principio de aquella tragedia, habrían evitado mucho dolor, y Harry pensó que él mismo debió haber conjurado la maldición imperdonable sobre ella cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

- ¿Algo más que quieras decir, Potter, o me harás el favor de dejarme en paz?- comprendiendo sus palabras, el aludido ni aún se molestó en verbalizar un saludos, limitándose a un gesto de cabeza para el que no hubo respuesta. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta, Malfoy lo detuvo.- Potter… Ahora que lo pienso, si estás en deuda conmigo después de todo.- Harry lo miró extrañado. ¿A qué venía aquello?- Y creo que hay algo que puedes hacer por mí.- sonrió con la maquiavélica sonrisa de sus mejores tiempos, mientras mostraba al elegido la página del periódico que anunciaba la captura de Blaise Zabini.

-HP-

Dean observaba a Luna sin comprender del todo por qué tenía que ser ella quien se ofreciera a ser portavoz de la noticia a Zabini, cuando era Greengrass la más adecuada para ello. ¿Por qué tenía que pedir tan encarecidamente a Daphne que la dejara asumir ese papel, cuando la novia de Ron parecía aceptar la tarea sin más?

Pero ahí estaban, esperando en la antesala de Azkaban a que condujeran al prisionero a su encuentro, mientras la joven hablaba de cómo las cosas parecían estarse solucionando maravillosamente y de lo feliz que era ante la solicitud de Daphne de ser la madrina de su hijo. ¿Desde cuándo Greengrass y Luna eran amigas? Era otro de los cuestionamientos para el que Dean no tenía respuesta, pero tampoco se atrevía a preguntar.

- ¿No es genial que Molly la invitara a quedarse con ellos en la madriguera ahora que ella y Ron se han comprometido?- la voz soñadora utilizada en su pregunta, hablaba de sueños y nostalgia. ¿Pensaría en Nott? ¿En como habría deseado ella tener una oportunidad así junto a él?

- ¿Y tú?- la interrumpió- ¿Dónde irás tú ahora, Luna?

- No lo tengo muy claro aún…- sonrió tranquila.- pero al menos por un tiempo pienso aceptar la oferta de Andrómeda y quedarme con ella. Necesitará ayuda con Teddy hasta que Nymphadora se sienta mejor, y a mí me servirá para aprender sobre cómo cuidar de un niño.

- ¿Y tu padre?- se atrevió a preguntar- ¿No piensas volver con él?

- No… aún no puedo hacerlo.- sus ojos celestes bajaron hasta enfocar sus manos jugueteando sobre su falda y su rostro dejó ver su tristeza.- Confío que con el tiempo las cosas cambien entre él y yo, pero por ahora, las heridas que dejó con lo que hizo están demasiado latentes… Pero, ¿y tú?- preguntó, colocando una de sus blancas manos sobre la oscura extremidad de él, mirándolo con el recobrado brillo de sus ojos celestes.- ¿Volverás a Hogwarts como Hermione, o aceptarás la invitación de Harry a quedarte en la Mansión Black a preparar entre todos los exámenes libres?

- No lo sé…- negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose repentinamente mareado al notar la mano de ella sobre la suya. ¿Era posible que ese solo contacto tuviera tal efecto en él?- Había pensado… es decir… creí que lo mejor…- dudó en decir lo que quería, pero tenía que hacerlo.- Pienso que lo mejor sería quedarme contigo hasta que nazca el bebé…- tragó saliva, mientras notaba la sonrisa sincera que se dibujaba en la expresión de Luna. Una sonrisa agradecida, pero nada más. ¿Alguna vez lo miraría de otro modo?

- Gracias, Dean, pero la verdad es que no tienes por qué hacer eso… No quisiera que dejaras de hacer algo solo por ayudar a una mujer embarazada a…

- No lo hago solo porque estés embarazada Luna… ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- La mano de Luna dejó la de él, lentamente, como si evitara lastimarlo más de lo necesario, pero en su mirada celeste, se leía bien su reacción a las palabras de Dean. Aún así, el joven no podía dejar de decir lo que llevaba tanto tiempo callando.- Si lo hago, es porque quiero estar contigo… Es porque te amo, Luna, y no quiero estar en ningún lugar en que tú no estés…

- Dean…

- Y no me importa que estés embarazada, o que ames a otro…

- Dean…

- Yo sé que con el tiempo lograré hacer que…

- Dean, no lo digas…- su voz sonó con una rudeza inhabitual en su natural amable- No quiero que alimentes falsas esperanzas, porque nunca dejaré de amar al padre de mi hijo, y nunca podré tampoco amarte a ti como mereces…

- No me importa, Luna. Yo solo quiero…

- No. No es justo para ti estar con alguien que ama a otro. Tú mereces más que eso, Dean…

- Pero, si me das la oportunidad, estoy seguro que…

- No, Dean… Yo nunca te amaré de ese modo.

- Pero Luna, tu hijo necesitará un padre…- Dean estaba conciente del tono desesperado de su voz, pero no podía evitarlo.- Y yo sé que yo podría…

- Dean… No hagas esto, por favor…- pudo notar el timbre de su voz y supo que con su insistencia solo lograba angustiarla. Sin duda ella lo quería algo y por eso no quería hacerlo sufrir con su rechazo, pero no tenía otra respuesta para él. Al menos no por ahora.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos dijera nada más, el guardia ingresó a la sala, y el sonido de cadenas que llegaba desde el pasillo anunciaba la llegada de Zabini. Dean no estaba de ánimos para enfrentar al mortífago y por tanto, hizo lo que creyó correcto. Tomó ambas manos de Luna entre las suyas y las besó con ternura.

- Te esperaré afuera…- dijo antes de salir, preguntándose si Luna comprendería que no solo la esperaría ahora, sino que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Por ella, valía la pena esperar.

-HP-

Lo que menos habría pensado Blaise era que encontraría ahí a Lunática Lovegood. ¿Por qué demonios venía ella a incomodarlo? ¿Es que acaso no sabía cuanto odio le había ganado de su parte por la cuota de participación que tuvo en la muerte de Theodore Nott?

Por otro lado, a Luna bastó dar una mirada a la asqueada expresión del joven para comprender la aversión que él sentía por ella, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que había sido una ilusa al solicitar aquella tarea. No importaba el tipo de lazo que hubiese unido a Zabini y Theodore en el pasado. Él no tenía por qué estar al tanto de su relación con Theodore, por lo que no era para él más que una traidora de la sangre cualquiera.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Lovegood?- el moreno se dejó caer en la silla frente a ella con hastío, mientras el guardia terminaba de asegurar las mágicas cadenas que lo mantendrían en su sitio y lejos de ella.

- ¿Podría dejarnos a solas, por favor?- pidió con su dulce voz al hombre, que la miró dubitativo y le explicó que no estaba del todo seguro si era conveniente dejar a una dama con un prisionero peligroso, pero dada la amable insistencia de Luna, tras darle un par de advertencias más a ella, y de dejar en claro a Zabini que vendría a chequear la indemnidad de la joven constantemente, accedió a su petición.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué tanto misterio?- preguntó el moreno dejando clara su molestia.

- Lamento no haber podido aclarar tus inquietudes antes, pero he preferido conversar a solas por varias razones.- dijo ella con voz calma.

- Me importan una mierda tus razones… ¿A qué diablos has venido?- Luna lo miró aún descolocada unos segundos antes de comprender que Blaise Zabini no era precisamente un ejemplo de paciencia y decidió explicarse sin preámbulos.

- Harry quiere que sepas que está haciendo todo lo posible por sacarte de aquí, pero que necesita que en el interrogatorio que te harán los aurores mañana, colabores un poco.

- ¿Potter me ayudará a salir?

- Draco le ha dicho de la ayuda que prestaste no solo en el rescate de Hermione, si no también al advertirnos de la emboscada. Incluso Hermione accedió a testificar en tu favor, de modo que no será difícil que…

- ¿Y no podía enviar a nadie más que a ti?

- No podía venir él, pues los periódicos no han dejado de seguirlo, y era poco conveniente que lo vieran venir a avisarte nada antes de dar testimonio en el Wizengamot. Podía prestarse a malas interpretaciones y…

- ¿Y por qué no vino Draco? ¡Sería un buen modo de pedirme disculpas después de lo que me hizo!

- Sigue en San Mungo…- la inesperada preocupación en el rostro de Blaise la alertó de que el moreno no estaba al tanto de nada- Pero no debes preocuparte, pues está fuera de peligro.

El joven guardó silencio por un instante analizando la nueva información. ¿De modo que Draco había sido herido en la batalla final? Solo esperaba que las encamadas con Granger fueran lo suficiente buenas para compensar eso.

El guardia ingresó al cuarto a chequear, según lo prometido, y como la joven le asegurara que todo estaba bien, volvió a dejarlos a solas.

- Dile a Potter que daré mi mejor actuación mañana si eso es necesario, pero que ni crea que alguna vez me consideraré en deuda con él por esto.- ella asintió- Ahora te puedes ir… ¿O hay algo más que debas comunicarme?

- No…- negó ella con la cabeza, retorciéndose las manos incómoda.- Es más bien una pregunta… Si vine acá es porque necesitaba hacerte una pregunta.- Blaise alzó una ceja en actitud desafiante.- Es sobre Theodore…¿Sabes si él…?- la joven se cortó. El labio le temblaba ligeramente.- ¿Sabes si...?

- ¿Si envió alguna palabra final de amor eterno?- se burló- ¿Si escribió una carta donde te reafirmaba su infinito afecto antes de morir?

- ¿Lo sabías?- preguntó sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía Blaise saber de la relación entre ella y Theodore Nott?

- ¿Que se dejó atrapar por tu culpa? ¡Claro que lo sabía! ¿Por qué crees que tu presencia me revuelve el estómago? Sé que por tu jodida culpa está muerto.

Por un largo instante Luna no hizo más que mirarlo, con la boca entreabierta, sintiendo como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos y nublaban su visión. Zabini tenía razón: había sido su culpa. Aún así, necesitaba saber. Culpable o no, necesitaba conocer la verdad.

- ¿Alguna otra idiotez que quieras preguntar?- aguijoneó él, sorprendido al ver cómo la joven asentía.

- Debes saber que no hay un día en que no me culpe por la parte que me tocó jugar en su muerte…- pese a sus lágrimas, Blaise no se afectó- Pero incluso con eso puedo vivir… Lo que no puedo soportar es la incertidumbre… el no saber qué pasó después de eso… Necesito saber cómo murió. Eso es lo que he venido a preguntarte. Necesito saber si ellos…

- ¿Y cómo diablos voy a saberlo?- preguntó molesto. No podía confesar que había estado ahí. Esta escena bien podía ser un montaje para conseguir más pruebas en su contra y no estaba dispuesto a darlas.

Lovegood lo siguió mirando por unos instantes, sin decir nada, como si la idea de que él no lo supiera nunca hubiese pasado por su mente. Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya parecía haberse tranquilizado, asintió en dirección al joven, haciendo entender que había comprendido, y se puso de pie dispuesta a irse.

En cierto modo, Luna supo desde el comienzo que se arriesgaba a una negativa, pero aún así, no estaba preparada para ella. Quizá el ver defraudadas sus esperanzas infundió también en la debilidad que la embargó al intentar ponerse de pie para escapar de Zabini, o quizá simplemente lo hizo más rápido de lo que debía, pues todo comenzó a dar vueltas al instante siguiente, obligándola a buscar sustento en la mesa que los separaba.

Pero no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de Blaise, sino el modo en que una de las manos de ella se adelantó a envolver su vientre, como queriendo brindar protección a una parte suya particularmente frágil. Ese solo gesto, hizo que algo dentro de él se removiera.

- Lo siento… - masculló ella, tomando aún unos segundos antes de reincorporarse.- Aún no me acostumbro del todo a _esto_…- Y sonrió, pero no en el modo triste en que se sonreiría si ese "esto" fuese una enfermedad, sino en el modo tierno que la mujeres tenían reservado para aquella condición que aunque las enfermaba, las hacía felices; que aunque las debilitaba, les daba fuerzas. Y entonces Blaise lo supo.

- ¿Es de Nott?- la joven lo miró por un instante sin comprender, pero lejos de sentirse ofendida ante la implicancia de la pregunta, estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que él hubiese notado su embarazo y asintió. Un largo silencio inundó la escena hasta que ella volvió a despedirse, renovando la promesa de que harían lo que pudieran por ayudarlo a salir de Azkaban.

- Adiós, Blaise.

- Lovegood.- Luna, que ya había llegado a la puerta, se giró esperando recibir un adiós, pero la expresión en el rostro de Zabini le dio a entender que oiría mucho más que eso.- Hay algo que debes saber…

Y cuando Luna Lovegood dejó Azkaban esa tarde, la cercanía de los Dementores no tuvo efecto alguno sobre su felicidad. No tuvo los detalles que buscaba, ni Blaise tampoco le permitió hurgar en sus recuerdos, en busca de una imagen del cuerpo que él mismo se había encargado de entregar a Snape. Pero lo que si tuvo, fue la noticia que le permitiría dormir por las noches y alejar la pesadilla de una tortura interminable. Porque creía en Blaise. De algún modo, sabía que no mentía al decir que utilizó un hechizo para evitar cualquier dolor durante su tortura, y con ello, tuvo al fin la tranquilidad de saber que al menos no había sufrido. Theodore Nott no había dejado esta vida en medio del dolor. Y por poco consuelo que fuera esto para algunos, para ella lo cambiaba todo.

-HP-

Harry no había visto a Hermione desde la tarde en el Hospital. Tampoco la había buscado. Se limitaba a oír noticias de la joven a través de Ginny, modo en que se enteró de sus planes de regresar a Hogwarts a terminar su séptimo año, en lugar de tomar exámenes libres, como lo harían ellos. ¿Sería un modo escapar de todo?

Tampoco se atrevía a escribirle nada. Aún no estaba seguro de cómo enfrentar su situación con ella, y si bien en la última conversación que sostuvieron ambos no había sentido un particular rechazo, ahora que conocía su decisión respecto a Malfoy, sentía que también a él podría querer apartarlo.

Por eso encontrarla en la madriguera esa tarde lo sorprendió tanto. Y aunque probablemente ella estaba ahí solo para despedirse de los Weasley y agradecer a Molly y los demás su ayuda durante todo aquel tiempo, Harry creyó que lo buscaba a él y actuó en consecuencia, pidiendo a la joven hablar a solas un momento. Ella no se mostró particularmente afectada y accedió, con un tenue movimiento de su cabeza y una sonrisa triste que él no supo cómo interpretar. ¿Sería que, como él, sentía que su relación ya no era la misma de antes? ¿Qué ya no existía la complicidad de otros tiempos? La confianza entre ellos se había roto irremediablemente.

- Supe que ayudarás a Blaise Zabini a dejar Azkaban…- comenzó ella, manteniendo su espalda pegada a la pared y su mirada fría e impenetrable.

- Ginny dijo que estabas de acuerdo.

- Así es…- sus ojos se escabulleron a la ventana, sumiéndose en recuerdos.- De no ser por él, muchos de nosotros habríamos muerto...

- El problema que tengo ahora es conseguir a quien asignar la tarea de su custodia. El trato con el Ministerio es que permanezca constantemente vigilado.

- Seguro que Drac…- se detuvo- Malfoy no tendrá problemas en acceder a ello. Han sido amigos incluso pese a la guerra…

- Lo sé… Fue Malfoy quien me pidió que intercediera por él.- Hermione clavó sus ojos en él por un instante, expectante.

- ¿Lo viste entonces? ¿Cómo está?

- Ha tenido tiempos mejores…- ella esquivó sus ojos otra vez y el silencio reinó por incómodos segundos.- Hermione, mira… Sé que fue mi culpa que…

- No lo digas… No digas nada, por favor, Harry, porque solo empeorarás todo.- suplicó ella.- No sabes cómo he llorado estos días, ni como he sufrido intentando hallar el modo de seguir con mi vida…

- Pero hay algo que…

- No quiero culparte a ti, ni culparlo a él… Quiero creer que lo ocurrido fue culpa del tiempo que nos tocó vivir. Voldemort hizo todo el daño que podía haber hecho, y siento que, al buscar culpables, le permito seguir haciéndolo después de muerto… No le daré esa satisfacción. Haré como si la guerra nunca hubiera existido, como si Draco Malfoy nunca hubiera estado ahí, y seguiré con mi vida. Es el único modo que encuentro de seguir.

- Pero Hermione… Lo que sientes por Malfoy no…

- Lo que _sentía_ por él…- sus ojos se fijaron en Harry.- Entre más lo pienso, más me doy cuenta de que fui una estúpida al creer que lo amaba. Supongo que fue en parte inexperiencia y en parte la situación que vivíamos. Ahora que lo pienso, de no haber sido lo de mis padres, habría sido otra cosa. Somos demasiado distintos como para funcionar en tiempos de paz, y además… Estoy mejor sin él…- Hablaba en un modo rápido y nervioso que, aunque pretendía mostrar jovialidad, manifestaba exactamente lo contrario. Y Harry, que la conocía bien, supo cuánto habría querido Hermione realmente sentir lo que estaba diciendo.

- Hay algo que debes saber…

- ¡NO!- sus ojos se clavaron en él, con rabia.- Ya no quiero saber nada más… ¿No lo entiendes? Todo lo que quiero es olvidar que esto jamás ocurrió. Si eres mi amigo, sabrás entenderme y ayudarme a olvidar… ¿Lo harás?

Y Harry Potter asintió, porque tal vez ella tenía razón y para ella era mejor olvidar. Incluso Malfoy podía estar en lo correcto al pensar que ni aún ese nuevo detalle cambiaría nada, porque existían principios en la escala de valores de Hermione Granger que iban por encima de cualquier lógica.

- Adiós, Harry…- murmuró ella al fin, extendiendo hacia él su mano, dando así por terminada la conversación, y él no supo hacer más que responder a su adiós con otro igual.

-HP-

Draco Malfoy dejó el Hospital San Mungo una fría mañana de finales de Noviembre. Aunque faltaba mucho aún para Navidad, el ambiente se había contagiado del espíritu festivo, elevando árboles repletos de bolas de colores y brillantes adornos, como si el Ministerio buscara adelantar incluso esa fecha con tal de superar rápidamente los estragos dejados por la guerra. Y por las sonrisas que se contemplaba en los niños que corrían felices por las calles, estaba dando resultado.

- ¿Pido algún autobús de emergencia para usted?- preguntó el cuidador de San Mungo, que se tomó la molestia de acompañarlo hasta la salida. En opinión de Draco, querían asegurarse de que se pudiera tener en pie como él afirmaba cuando solicitó que lo dejaran ir.

- No será necesario…- masculló, dando las gracias y echando a caminar. Tantos días de encierro convertían el frío aire de la calle en un grato cambio de ambiente. Además, no tenía claro donde ir.

Si bien el mismísimo Ministro del mundo mágico fue a hacerle devolución de su antigua varita y a informarle que en retribución a sus múltiples servicios durante la guerra, podría volver a tomar posesión de todo aquello perteneciente a su familia, incluyendo su cuenta en Gringotts y la Mansión Malfoy, Draco seguía sintiéndose dueño de nada. ¿Cómo podría volver al Hogar de sus padres, después de todo lo que ahí había acontecido?

- ¿Draco Malfoy?- le llamó por su nombre una joven a la que él no recordaba haber visto nunca, pero el corte estereotipado de su cabello, la agudeza que se adivinaba en su rostro, y una tarjeta colgando de su cuello, le ayudó a adivinar de quien se trataba.- Soy Susan Platovsky, de la revista "Corazón de Bruja"…

Ya en San Mungo, Draco había recibido múltiples solicitudes de periódicos y revistas para entrevistarlo. Incluso Rita Skeeter le envió el borrador de un libro autobiográfico titulado: "_De Mortífago a Héroe: la historia de un cambio_". Afortunadamente la mitómana reportera no parecía tener antecedentes de su relación con Granger, o el título e insistencia por conseguir su autorización para publicar, habrían sido mucho peores. Por ahora, bastó con responder a todos que los contactaría apenas tuviera el tiempo para ello.

Pero al parecer, ni aún su sorpresiva salida de San Mungo había servido para esquivar a la joven frente a él, que le explicaba sin dar tregua y sin que él prestara mucha atención tampoco, la importancia de su reportaje, el respeto que había ganado con su épica colaboración en la guerra, y como las lectoras de su revista exigían fotografías y detalles del millonario héroe, que ella tenía toda la intención de llevarles.

Draco aún la observó en silencio por unos instantes antes de responder. No era una chica fea por debajo de todo el maquillaje, y él llevaba tanto tiempo sin tener ojos para otra mujer más que Hermione, que le resultaba extraño abrirse a la idea de alguien más. Aunque tampoco había tenido muchas opciones durante su encierro, pensó.

- Disculpe, ¿lo estoy importunando?- preguntó la joven al notar su mirada perdida en los recuerdos, lo que ella pareció interpretar como producto de su convalecencia. Draco la observó aún por largos segundos. Sus grandes ojos celestes eran llamativos, y mostraban una preocupación sincera. Calculó que no debía llevar mucho como reportera si aún podía ser empática.

- Susan, ¿verdad?- sonrió, y ella pestañeó más de lo necesario con una expresión que le recordó a él el efecto que su media sonrisa solía causar en sus mejores tiempos. Al parecer, la extrema palidez de su rostro y el desorden de su cabello no habían logrado acabar con eso. Curiosamente, su intención, que en un inicio había sido mandarla a volar, cambió de inmediato.- ¿Qué tipo de entrevista sería?

- ¡Oh! Bueno… sería, bien…- titubeó un par de veces, mientras Draco intensificaba la expresión de su mirada, y ella respondía sonrojándose. ¡Casi había olvidado lo divertido que era esto!- Sobre lo que hizo que usted se decidiera a…

- ¿Usted?- sonrió otra vez con mueca infantil- Sé que mi aspecto en este instante no debe ser el mejor, pero no creo tener tantos años más que tú…

- Lo siento, yo…- y rió, con aquella sonrisita nerviosa que a él le parecía estúpida a la vez que incitadora. Hermione nunca había reído así. Pero claro, Hermione era una chica inteligente, y no necesitaba reír estúpidamente para incitarlo a nada. No era eso lo que le fascinaba de ella, sino otra infinidad de cosas que fue descubriendo a medida que la conocía. Los instantes que vivieron juntos, las situaciones que motivaban sus charlas, el irrespirable peso de la guerra dejado atrás cuando estaban juntos. No fue así desde el inicio, claro, pero en algún momento todo cambió, y estando junto a ella todo lo demás era dejado atrás; con ella se sentía completo… - ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó la joven de pronto, y Draco se percató que la expresión de su rostro debía haber cambiado al dejarse llevar por los recuerdos.

- Solo pensaba que es una lástima no disponer de tiempo para entrevistas hoy, pero…- se acercó a ella, alzando una ceja sugestiva.- si me tienes paciencia, la tuya será sin duda la primera entrevista que de…- y la chica se sonrió entupidamente otra vez, mientras él pensaba que sería muy fácil llevarla a la cama. La idea de sexo sin importancia le atraía mortalmente porque necesitaba un distractor, y pronto, pero la herida aún latente en su antebrazo y algunos otros achaques, le incomodaban aún para darse ese tipo de libertades con una desconocida. Con Hermione habría sido otra cosa. Con ella ninguna marca había tenido importancia… Pero Hermione era otra chica… una que no lo quería a su lado.

Minutos más tarde, tras aceptar su tarjeta y hacer la promesa solemne de un próximo encuentro, siguió su camino. No sabía realmente dónde lo guiaban sus pasos, hasta que la calle de las Hilanderas se descubrió ante él.

El Hogar de Severus Snape, sin las protecciones de su difunto dueño, se había convertido en refugio de vagabundos y jóvenes ociosos que pintaron las paredes con símbolos obscenos. Varias botellas rotas producían un crujiente estallido en cada paso suyo, y aunque con su varita, y con unos cuantos hechizos podría haber devuelto algo de orden a aquel lugar, le faltó energía para hacerlo. Todo lo que deseaba en aquel instante era dejarse caer y dormir un largo sueño, y luego despertar de aquella pesadilla. Encontrar a su padre antes de Azkaban y a su madre, cuando aún el desasosiego y la impotencia no hacían presa de ella. Reír junto a ella de lo inverosímil de su sueño, donde él terminaba enamorado de una sangre sucia, y bajar al comedor, donde alguno de los elfos tendría puesto su desayuno para ayudar al amo a recobrar el ánimo.

Pero este era un sueño del que no despertaría, lo que lo llevó a preguntarse si valdría la pena seguir viviéndolo; aunque alejó ese pensamiento de su cabeza al instante siguiente, al recordar las palabras de su madre: "_Eres un Malfoy, Draco… pero un Black también… Nunca lo olvides, ni permitas a los demás olvidarlo… No hagas como tu padre que se dejó comandar por el miedo y olvidó quien era. Los Black nunca olvidamos quienes somos, y ese es el secreto de nuestra fuerza._"

Fue entonces, cuando el eco de las palabras de Narcissa retumbaron en la habitación, que sintió el deseo funesto de arrojarse a los brazos de su madre y llorar como un niño… porque fue en ese instante, casi tres años tras la muerte de sus padres, que comprendió también cuán solo estaba en este mundo.

Pero no lloraría. No volvería a olvidar quien era. Era un huérfano sin hogar y un asesino de muggles despechado por una sangresucia. Pero era también un Malfoy, y un Black. Podía perderlo todo menos eso.

Podía seguir sentado con su cuerpo entre el piso y la pared de la destrozada habitación, pero su espíritu debía levantarse… Debía reponerse y demostrarle al mundo que no importaba lo solo que estuviera, no lo destruirían. Tenía que demostrarle a Hermione que no importaba lo difícil que fuera, se acostumbraría a vivir sin ella.

- Creo que el viejo Snape no estaría del todo de acuerdo con la redecoración.- le llegó una voz conocida, generando el mismo crujido qué él había hecho sobre el piso con sus pasos al desplazarse hacia él.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

- La verdad, no lo sabía… Fue el único lugar donde se me ocurrió venir…- masculló Blaise, tomando asiento a su lado en el piso, aunque sin dejar de mirar el salón.- Al parecer Potter te debía un gran favor…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por el esmero que puso en sacarme de Azkaban y en recalcarme que debía estar contigo en todo momento y evitar que cometieras cualquier estupidez…

- ¿Y piensas hacerle caso? Creí que me odiarías después de lo ocurrido.

- Yo también… Pero mi libertad parece estar condicionada a cuidar de ti, por lo que expuse con toda la vehemencia posible que te quería más que a mí mismo… Por cierto: Creo que Potter se ha quedado con la impresión de que estoy enamorado de ti.

- ¿Lo estás?- preguntó girándose a él.

- Quizá un poco…- sonrió Blaise- Ya sabes: tengo debilidad por los amores no correspondidos.- y volvió a mirar el vacío.

Por un largo instante, Draco contempló el oscuro rostro de su amigo en silencio pensando en lo inverosímil que parecía la escena. Ambos chicos, ricos herederos y orgullosos sangres limpias, sentados en el sucio suelo del hogar del viejo Snape.

- Pensé que a estas alturas estarías con Parkinson muy lejos de aquí…- Blaise se limitó a farfullar incómodo.- ¿Qué pasó con ella?

- Si tú no preguntas por Pansy, yo no preguntaré por la sangre sucia… ¿Te parece?

- Tú sabes lo que pasó con Granger… Recuerdo…- se detuvo al pensar que Blaise siempre lo había sabido, incluso cuando él no recordaba nada- Recuerdo haberte dicho lo que hice a sus padres la misma noche que ocurrió.

- Sí… Aún no olvido tus gimoteos de niña por haberte convertido en un asesino…- intentó reír, sin mucho éxito- De todos modos… No preguntaré cómo se ha enterado ni como se te ocurrió pensar que no lo sabría nunca…- y Draco decidió que era mejor así, porque él tampoco quería explicar nada- ¿Crees que Snape dejara algo de comer en este lugar?- cambió el tema, colocando su mano sobre el estómago en un gesto inconfundible. Draco se limitó a sonreír. ¡Casi podía imaginar la cara del viejo profesor ante la petición de Blaise!- ¿Y qué haremos ahora?

La pregunta descolocó un poco a Draco. ¿Qué haría ahora con su orfandad y su dinero? ¿Qué haría con una Mansión hecha pedazos? ¿Qué haría sin Hermione cuando acababa de aceptar que solo estando juntos el mundo tenía sentido? Era como si todo cuanto había aprendido en aquel último tiempo, solo tuviera lugar durante la guerra. Pero, ¿qué hacer en tiempos de paz? Súbitamente, se sintió mareado y perdido.

- La verdad…- respondió al fin, extrañado ante la apatía de su voz- no tengo puta idea.

**-Fin del Capítulo 24-**

**Y fin de lo que podría considerarse una larga primera parte de este fic…**

_**No crean que he olvidado a Parvati o a Percy… ya tendremos noticias de esos dos en el futuro, así como también de Neville y otros detalles que quedan en el tintero.**_

_**Título del Capítulo 25: Boda en la Madriguera**_

_**(Y solo para aclarar: no se trata de la boda de Ginny y Harry).**_

_**Anuncio: Nuevas imágenes para este fic en mi página de Face, carpeta Oblivion… Cortesía de ILSly (también en la página de face de ella (Potterdelirios) obviamente!)**_


	25. Chapter 25: BODA EN LA MADRIGUERA

**Recordatorio: Personajes de Rowling. Draco incluido (Alex haciendo mueca).**

**Advertencia 1: ¿Recuerdan que en algunos capítulos he sugerido tener a mano café y galletas? Pues este es un buen momento para ir por ellas! ;-)**

**Advertencia 2: Como verán apenas comiencen a leer el chap, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que nuestros protagonistas se separaron, y muchas cosas han ocurrido desde entonces… ¡Se recomienda leer con atención!**

**Recomendación de libro: "Divergent" de Verónica Roth. Es fantástico. Tiene algunos errores que evidencian la juventud de la autora, pero la balanza queda siempre a su favor!**

**Ahora si… A leer, que nos vamos acercando al final…**

**CAPÍTULO 25: BODA EN LA MADRIGUERA**

"_**La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado".**_

**- GABRIEL GARCÍA MÁRQUEZ.**

Cinco años necesitó Ronald Weasley para decidirse a pedir a Daphne que fuera su esposa y ella solo tardó un mes en organizar la boda.

Los casi tres años que llevaban viviendo juntos en su pequeño apartamento cerca de Londres, hizo que la noticia no sorprendiera a nadie, ni siquiera a los Greengrass.

Por el contrario, mientras Molly se disculpaba por notificarlos recién una semana antes del evento, y explicaba que los nervios propios de una novia debían ser la causa por la que Daphne había "olvidado" invitarlos, la madre de su futura nuera se mostró en todo momento con una cordialidad sin precedentes y no dejó de manifestar su alegría ante el matrimonio, pues, según dijo, "le quitaba un peso de encima".

- OH, bueno…- sonrió Molly ante el comentario- a mí también me molestaba un poco que vivieran juntos sin estar casados, así que entiendo a lo que se refiere con eso de librarse de un peso…- intentó bromear, pero bastó ver la expresión en el rostro de la mujer para comprender que la madre de su nuera no se refería precisamente al peso social, sino a uno más concreto… uno de rubios cabellos y ojos azules que respondía al nombre de Daphne.

Al entender esto, aún sin querer creerlo del todo, muchas de las extrañas actitudes de la rubia adquirieron sentido para ella y no pudo evitar tomar un cierto desprecio por la mujer que tenía en frente, así como molestia ante la indiferente actitud con que el Señor Greengrass acogía el comentario de esta.

Ambas madres se despidieron fingiendo cordialidad, pero en las invitaciones a nuevos encuentros que intercambiaron por cortesía, se advertía la clara intención de la rubia mujer de no visitarla nunca, y el notorio agradecimiento de Molly por hacerle ese favor. Ella tampoco quería a ese tipo de "padres" en su casa… Los aguantaría el día de la Boda y nada más.

- Hubieses visto la expresión en su rostro…- relataba el incidente a Arthur esa noche.- Ahora entiendo que la pobrecilla de Daphne no quiera visitar a sus padres.

- Ya no le des más vueltas al asunto, querida. Seguro que el día de la boda los conocerás más a fondo y tu impresión de ellos cambiará.

- Lo dudo… ¡Si tú hubieses visto lo que yo vi!- sus mejillas, más rojas de lo habitual, daban cuenta de su rabia- No logro entender como una madre puede dejar de querer a una hija… Yo no podría jamás dejar de amar a uno de los míos, sin importar lo que hiciera…- una sombra se posó en su rostro entonces… Una sombra de dolor que tenía el nombre de "Percival".

Cuando una pareja lleva mucho tiempo junta y han compartido muchas cosas, llegan a tal nivel de complicidad que bastan mínimos gestos para que uno comprenda el pensamiento del otro. Fue por esto que Arthur entendió a dónde habían viajado los pensamientos de su mujer y la atrajo hacia si en un abrazo.

Ambos sufrían por el destino de su hijo pródigo, y aunque habían intentado mostrarse felices con la decisión del joven de autoexiliarse tras cumplir su corta condena en Azkaban, la verdad es que no pasaba un día en que no pensaran en él, y en la ausencia de noticias de su parte.

Hacía dos meses, Bill supo por un amigo que su hermano Percy administraba una Biblioteca en un pueblo de Australia, y que al parecer el fantasma de su condena no lo había seguido hasta allá, donde los vecinos tenían un buen concepto del muchacho. Pero esa noticia en nada calmaba el dolor de sus padres que sabían, por el solo hecho de ser sus padres, que el joven no era feliz; no por el juicio social que traía consigo sus errores del pasado, sino porque él mismo no se perdonaba. Aún así, estaban dispuestos a esperar con paciencia a que volviera a ellos.

- Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que debe regresar a su hogar, ¿verdad?- preguntó Molly, a su marido, quien la apretó aún más fuerte contra si.

- Lo hará, querida… Estoy seguro de que lo hará.- y ambos sonrieron con tristeza, sin muchas esperanzas.

-HP-

Luna depositó la solitaria flor sobre el ataúd de Theodore Nott, al tiempo que este comenzaba su descenso a la que sería su morada final. Cinco largos años de lucha estaban detrás de aquel póstumo entierro donde solo unos pocos la acompañaban. Cinco años de trámites ridículos por conseguir una ceremonia decente.

Aunque gracias a la amabilidad que había tenido Draco Malfoy de hacerle llegar, al poco terminar la guerra, los detalles del lugar exacto donde había sido enterrado Nott, localizar el cuerpo fue para ella la parte fácil. Lo difícil vino luego, pues para el Ministerio, al no existir un contrato de matrimonio entre ella y el joven muerto, no había derecho alguno a reclamar su cuerpo. Ni aún la paternidad de su hijo fue reconocida por el mismo motivo.

Luna debió pasar tres años solicitando consejos legales y elevando solicitudes sin ser oída, y aunque sus amigos- Dean entre ellos- habían ofrecido ayudarla haciendo de testigos para dar fe de su relación, la ley se mostraba en su contra una y otra vez, al extremo que nadie quiso tomar la defensa de sus derechos, por ser una causa perdida.

Para el cuarto año, cansada ya de las negativas y necesitando en su rol de madre sin mucho dinero, dedicar más tiempo que nunca a su trabajo como editora de una revista local, dejó de insistir en su intención, aunque nunca perdió la esperanza.

Hacía un año, esa esperanza cobró frutos en el modo más inesperado e increíble, cuando Blaise Zabini apareció a la puerta de su pequeño apartamento en Wilthshire pidiendo autorización para entregar un obsequio de Navidad al pequeño Theodore Lovegood. Según explicara Zabini, había visto al chico en Diagon Alley mientras paseaba de la mano de Dean Thomas, y supo, en el instante de verlo, de quien se trataba. Había conocido a Theodore Nott a la misma edad y el chico era su viva imagen. "Aunque mucho más feliz", según había hecho notar.

Pese a que Luna no había vuelto a ver a Zabini desde aquella tarde de confesiones en Azkaban, le recibió con gran emoción, accediendo a que lo visitara cuanto quisiera. Todo lo que sabía del hombre, a través de los periódicos y revistas, era que los años le habían hecho ganar unos cuantos kilos, y que el Wisengamot le había impedido titularse en Leyes Mágicas, pese a haber cursado todos los grados, a causa de sus crímenes del pasado. Al parecer, aunque las palabras del elegido lo habían sacado de Azkaban, no había sido suficiente para borrar la impresión que los demás tenían de él. Pero aquel impedimento, aunque sirvió como escándalo del mes en la portada de Corazón de Bruja, no afectó mayormente la vida de Zabini.

Como mano derecha de Draco Malfoy, y responsable, en opinión de muchos, del éxito del rubio en el rápido incremento de su fortuna, Zabini tenía más poder en las redes legales de lo que habría podido ganarle un título. Prueba de ello fue que, enterado de que el pequeño no era reconocido como heredero de los Nott, movió todos los hilos necesarios para conseguir no solo el cambio de apellido, sino también la herencia a la que el niño tenía derecho como único sucesor de la familia de su padre.

Aunque el Ministerio no estuvo muy de acuerdo con tener que devolver la Mansión- que ya había destinado a usos administrativos- ni la fortuna guardada en Gringotts- cuyos fondos pensaban destinar a incrementar las arcas fiscales- no les quedó más que ver con impotencia como las argucias legales de un ex convicto, los obligaba a ceder lo que ya consideraban suyo.

Pero de todo lo conseguido, lo que más agradecía Luna Lovegood, era la posibilidad de reclamar el cuerpo del muchacho y darle un entierro adecuado. Con una lápida y con un nombre. Un lugar donde ella pudiera ir en busca de recuerdos, y su hijo en busca del padre ausente.

- Mami, ¿ya puedo tirar mi dibujo en la fosa?- preguntó el pequeño a su lado, con sus ojos negros brillantes, jalando de su capa. Por un instante, perdida en la dulce inocencia de su hijo, Luna fue incapaz de responder.

- ¡Claro que si, querido!- exclamó Daphne, alzando a su ahijado en brazos.- Tu padre estará feliz de tener un dibujo tuyo con él. ¿Sabías que él también solía dibujar?

- ¿En serio?- preguntó con los ojos extasiados.

- Así es… De hecho en una ocasión me usó como modelo para uno de sus bosquejos, y debo decir que…

- Daphne, el chico tiene solo cuatro años- le interrumpió Blaise- No deberías hablar de pornografía frente a él.- La aludida separó los labios para decir algo, pero el comentario pareció hacerle gracia, pues al instante siguiente se encogió de hombros y sonrió, como si rememorara algo agradable. Dean, por su parte, apretó los dientes con fuerza hasta hacerlos sonar, en una muda manifestación a su descontento de que Zabini estuviera ahí. Luna ya le había explicado que no podía ser de otro modo, no después de lo que Blaise había hecho, pero sabía bien que Dean jamás lo entendería. Aunque el joven estaba feliz de que las cosas finalmente resultaran como Luna quería, jamás reconocería que aquello lo debían a Blaise Zabini.

- ¿Qué es pornografía?- preguntó Theo alzando una ceja, lo que Daphne intentó explicar con desastrosos resultados, mientras Dean aumentaba la intensidad de sus bufidos junto a Luna.

Dean había cumplido su promesa de permanecer a su lado, pese a que la joven no le prometía ahora más que la amistad ofrecida hacía cinco años en Azkaban. Se había convertido en un amigo fiel, y en un padrino sobreprotector para el pequeño al que adoraba más allá de lo que resultaba creíble, al extremo de poner empeño incluso en participar de la idealización que Theodore Junior hacía de su padre muerto. Tampoco había vuelto a manifestar deseos de ser para Luna algo más que el amigo que ella veía en él, algo que la joven agradecía profundamente, aunque, conociendo sus verdaderos sentimientos, seguía resultando embarazoso aceptar de su parte algunas atenciones. ¿Seguiría Dean esperando una oportunidad, como dijo que lo haría, o en verdad estaba contento en aquel papel de amigo al que se había relegado? Para Luna era difícil saberlo e incómodo preguntarlo.

Cuando la simbólica ceremonia llegó a su fin, y antes de despedirse, Daphne retomó el tema de su boda, agradeciendo a Dean y Luna su obsequio a la vez que reclamaba a Blaise el que no hubiese enviado nada aún. El aludido, sin mucha afectación, explicó que no tenía por qué enviar nada cuando ni siquiera estaba invitado, lo que Daphne no parecía considerar una excusa valida, aunque se abstuvo de explicar el por qué de la no invitación. Todos estaban concientes de las sensibilidades que su presencia en la fiesta podía haber despertado, y por lo mismo quizá, ni siquiera Zabini insistió.

- ¿Ya tienes pareja para la boda?- preguntó Luna, cuando caminaban ya de regreso a casa, con el pequeño Theodore adelantándose unos pasos a ella y Dean, en la persecución de un gato callejero.

- No…- respondió Dean, sonando contrariado- ¿Y tú?- La joven negó con la cabeza sonriendo, como si la idea le resultara ridícula.- Bien… Entonces…Quizá podríamos ir juntos.- Dean miraba hacia delante, fingiendo que sus ojos estaban puestos en el niño, como si su respuesta lo tuviera sin cuidado, pero el modo en que su manzana de adán subía y bajaba, evidenciaba su nerviosismo.

- Dean… no quiero que los demás piensen que tú y yo…

- No he dicho que tengamos que ir como pareja…- se apresuró a explicar, con el rubor latente en sus mejillas, pese a la oscuridad de su rostro.- Es más bien, ir juntos como amigos… Ya sabes: te paso a buscar, llegamos juntos a la fiesta, y luego te llevo de regreso a casa… Como amigos. La verdad es que detestaría llegar solo a la boda- y se rascó la cabeza en un modo gracioso que sacó una sonrisa a la joven.- ¿Qué dices? ¿Me librarás del bochorno de llegar solo?

- Está bien, Dean…- accedió ¿No había estado Dean a su lado cada vez que ella lo había necesitado? ¿Cómo podía negarse a acompañarlo?- Iré contigo.

Y el rostro de Dean Thomas se iluminó en un modo que ella no se atrevió a interpretar.

-HP-

Hermione mecía el sobre con la invitación entre sus dedos, sin dejar aún su escritorio, pese a que su horario había acabado hacía mucho. Pero esta actitud no era extraña en la encargada del Comité de Regulación de las Criaturas Mágicas, que se caracterizaba por abordar su trabajo con gran "dedicación", según sus superiores. Sus amigos, sin embargo, veían en esa misma "dedicación" una ridícula fórmula de escape, como Ginny había dejado más que claro en su visita de esa tarde.

"_¿Hasta cuándo te ocultarás de nosotros usando el trabajo como excusa, Hermione_?", había preguntado la pelirroja, ignorando al pequeño James, que con su escasos dos años intentaba usar su fuerza para desprenderse del agarre materno e ir en busca de algún objeto de la mesa que llamaba especialmente su atención.

Hermione le explicó que si en verdad quisiera simplemente ocultarse de ellos, la mejor opción habría sido aceptar el puesto que habían ofrecido para ella en Australia. Si no lo había hecho, era precisamente para no perder contacto con ellos, que eran, aparte de su trabajo, lo único estable que tenía en su vida. Y sus palabras eran ciertas: muchas veces había pensado en huir de todo y comenzar otra vez, pero la idea de estar completamente sola en el mundo le revolvía el estómago. Por eso prefería estar ahí, elogiada en su trabajo, visitando amigos los fines de semana y celebrando en familia junto a los Weasley. Pero asistir a la boda de Ron, eran palabras mayores, pues un evento social de ese tipo implicaba toparse con mucha gente que querría hacer preguntas respecto a su vida que ella no quería responder.

Aún no podía librarse del desagradable recuerdo de su último encuentro con Hanna Longbottom y su insistencia en saber el por qué de su ruptura con Draco Malfoy cuando era para todos tan obvio que él la amaba. "_Neville y yo siempre pensamos que eran el uno para el otro_". Afortunadamente, Hanna le aseguró que su inocente opinión estaba bien guardada del conocimiento público. Nunca había dado declaraciones del tema a ninguna revista, ni lo había comentado tampoco con nadie que no hubiera convivido con ellos por esos días. Así, la idea de un romance entre ella y Draco Malfoy jamás llegó a los oídos de Skeeter, ni encontró comentarios que la alimentaran. Nadie más que sus testigos directos lo supieron, y todos habían tenido la decencia de evitar preguntar nada.

"_¡Pero no puedes dejar de ir",!_, había insistido Ginny, con sus mejillas particularmente rojas. _"Ron jamás te lo perdonaría…"_

"_Pues estoy segura que Daphne estará más que feliz…"_

"_¡Sigues con eso! Ya te dije que Daphne no…"_, pero las palabras habían quedado hasta ahí. Viendo la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de Hermione, seguramente comprendió que mentir no arreglaría las cosas. _"Bueno… Quizá si le dieras la oportunidad de conocerte…"_

"_Tuvimos bastante tiempo para conocernos durante la guerra, y mucho más durante las reuniones familiares. Créeme, Ginny: mi relación con Daphne no va a cambiar… Ella simplemente me odia, aunque aún no sé por qué."_

"_Pero sigue estando Ron…", _había sentenciado la joven, al tiempo que deslizaba la invitación a través del escritorio hasta Hermione, _"Hazlo por él"._

Desde que Ginny dejara la oficina, Hermione no hacía más que dar vueltas al asunto. No quería ir a la boda, pero sabía que era un episodio importante en la vida de Ron y él mismo pelirrojo ya le había enviado una nota anunciando el evento. No asistir sería visto como un desprecio por parte de los Weasley y ella no quería dar esa impresión. ¡Qué difícil le resultaba a veces mantener los pocos amigos que quedaban! Y todo era así en su vida. Cada vez le tomaba más esfuerzo luchar por las pocas cosas buenas que quedaban en ella. ¡Y pensar que alguna vez, sin importar la guerra que los rodeaba, le había resultado tan fácil ser feliz!

- ¿Piensas dormir aquí?- preguntó Cormac McLaggen, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. Sus brazos cruzados sobre el robusto pecho y la mirada arrogante, hicieron recordar a Hermione por qué en sus tiempos de Hogwarts había terminado con tan mala opinión del muchacho. Pero ella siempre había tenido fe en que las personas podían cambiar. ¿No lo había demostrado Draco? Por eso, cuando dos meses atrás el muchacho llegara a ocupar un puesto, gracias a los contactos de su tío Tiberius más que por mérito propio, ella había aceptado el primer café que la invitó. Sabía lo difícil que resultaba ser un recién llegado en ese trabajo, y por lo mismo quería abrir el camino para introducir a Cormac al equipo.

Esto dio excelentes resultados, pues al mes de estar ahí, su apuesta apariencia ya le había ganado más que buenos comentarios entre la población femenina, y como al parecer había aprendido a controlar su temperamento, había también un buen trato con los demás hombres. En opinión de Hermione, Cormac había madurado, y por lo mismo podría decirse que incluso disfrutaba de conversar con él por las tardes junto a la máquina de café del primer piso. No eran los temas más interesantes del mundo pero la ayudaban a evadirse.- Puedo pedir al auxiliar que arregle una cama para que estés más cómoda…- sonrió, para dejar claro que la sugerencia era una broma.

- No te preocupes… ya estoy por irme.- se puso de pie, mientras agarraba su bolso, pasando a llevar por accidente la invitación que fue a dar a los pies de McLaggen, que rápidamente la tomó.

- ¿Así que Weasley se casa al fin? Me parecía inexplicable que teniendo a Greengrass por novia no lo hiciera antes.

- ¿Conoces a Daphne?

- La recuerdo de Hogwarts, como a todos los demás…- se encogió de hombros- Creo que a excepción de ti, no he vuelto a ver a ninguno de ellos desde entonces.- y entregó la invitación a Hermione.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

- No es necesario…

- ¿Segura?- insistió con una expresión que a Hermione le causó gracia. El joven era en verdad muy guapo y mientras lograra controlar su mal genio llegaba a ser incluso encantador, pero ella volvió a negarse.- Tú te lo pierdes…- bromeó, colocando las manos en los bolsillos y girándose para salir por la puerta. Hermione vio su amplia espalda bloquear la salida, mientras en sus propias manos la invitación parecía quemar sus dedos, enviando imágenes de su solitaria llegada a la boda de Ron.

- Cormac…- éste se giró hacia ella alzando una ceja, curioso.- ¿Tienes algo que hacer este sábado?- y la sonrisa en los labios de McLaggen se amplió.

-HP-

Draco Malfoy no podía dormir. Por más que lo intentaba en la amplia cama de su cuarto, no lo lograba. Por un instante pensó en que de haber hecho caso a Blaise y regresado a la Mansión Malfoy, en noches como esta podría lanzarse a caminar por los pasillos sin fin, hasta despejarse de los recuerdos que lo atormentaban. Pero ¿cómo podía regresar a la Mansión de sus padres después de todo lo que ahí había pasado? Por eso, no puso objeción cuando el Ministerio planteó hacer de ella un Museo en memoria de los caídos. La donó incluso gustoso de no tener que volver a pisar el lugar nunca más.

Era cierto que sus blancas paredes guardaban muchos bellos recuerdos de su infancia, pero el desastre posterior a ella, tenía siempre mayor impacto para él. Cada vez que había intentado regresar, todo lo que podía ver eran los rojos ojos de Voldemort, oír los chillidos de Bellatrix y revivir la tarde en que Hermione había sido torturada en la sala de dibujos, y él había perdido a sus padres. No había modo de que esos recuerdos le permitieran ser feliz en aquel lugar.

- ¿Aún despierto?- susurró la adormilada voz de Astoria a su lado, mientras el blanco brazo de la joven intentaba abarcar su pecho desnudo. Pero Draco no se giró a mirarla ni intentó contestar, aunque no era precisamente porque su presencia lo molestara. Podía decirse que de todas las mujeres con las que había estado en el último tiempo, Astoria Greengrass era la que lo molestaba menos y le agradaba más. Quizá por lo mismo llevaban ya tres meses de sexo ininterrumpido; todo un referente de constancia para él.

Pero no se le podía culpar por su conducta. Después de la Guerra, Draco había intentado rehacer su vida como muchos otros. Tener a Blaise como amigo fue sin duda un factor importante, pero su gran descubrimiento en aquel periodo, fue el excelente poder de catarsis que tenía el sexo.

Sabía que lo suyo con Hermione no había sido un bello romance, pero si uno intenso, marcado por el sabor de lo imposible, lo que lo hacía anhelarlo aún más. Ella le había obsequiado su virginidad y su amor, y para él, ese amor fue como una convulsión demoledora que lo hizo literalmente nacer otra vez, dejando de lado todo aquello en lo que creía hasta entonces, incluso el sentido de autopreservación. ¿Cómo sino explicar la de veces que acudió en su auxilio olvidando su propia vida? Y luego, tan rápido como todo había comenzado, el escenario trágico en que aquella relación se había levantado, mostró su última carta y acabó con todo.

El doloroso final de su amor, la adaptación a su vida sin ella, el descubrirse huérfano y en medio de un mundo tan distinto de aquel para el cual había sido preparado, eran todas experiencias que en su conjunto lo superaban. Y en esas circunstancias, el sexo era una buena forma de recuperar su identidad. Por eso, aunque seguía siendo un convaleciente de su amor perdido, transformarse en el millonario mujeriego que las revistas se empeñaban en hacer de él, era un buen modo de olvidar que en el fondo se sentía un miserable.

Astoria murmuró algo más a su lado que él no entendió del todo. Se giró a ella, encontrándola apoyando su cabeza en su mano, con el codo sobre la almohada, y una expresión incitadora en su rostro. Sus bellos ojos, tan parecidos a los de su hermana, pero sin la complejidad que había en los de Daphne, eran para él una invitación constante que le costaba rechazar. El modo en que mordía sus labios, como su cuerpo se acomodaba al suyo, como su boca lo devoraba a la vez que se dejaba devorar… Todo aquello lo hacía olvidar. Astoria Greengrass se había convertido sin duda en su gran remedio para los recuerdos.

- ¿Y entonces?- preguntó otra vez, sin que Draco comprendiera.- ¿Me acompañarás o no?

- ¿A dónde?- le robó otro beso, sin preocuparle demasiado el evidenciar que no la había oído antes.

- No seas, malo… ya te lo dije.- sonrió Astoria, en aquel tono infantil de niña mimada a la que no era bueno negar nada.- A la boda de Daphne…

Ella no tenía como adivinar las evocaciones que aquella última frase traía a la mente de Draco. Por eso no fue capaz de interpretar su reacción en el modo correcto, pensando que tal vez su silencio se debiera a la enemistad que existía entre él y Ronald Weasley, de la que los medios se habían colgado para elaborar historias inverosímiles que habían llevado el asunto a convertirse en leyenda. De este modo, Astoria se había explicado siempre el por qué del alejamiento de Draco de todos aquellos con los que había compartido hogar durante años, pese a que el elegido y los otros no le habían prodigado más que flores por su participación en la batalla final.

Pero los pensamientos de Draco no podían estar más lejos de Ronald Weasley. Todo lo que podía visualizar en su cabeza era Hermione. Como amiga íntima del pelirrojo, ella estaría ahí, Draco lo sabía bien. Lo terrible era que durante esos últimos cinco años había pensado que el tiempo y las nuevas experiencias lo habían ido endureciendo lo suficiente para evitar reacciones absurdas ante la idea de verla otra vez. Pero estaba claro que no era así. Lo que fuera que sentía por Granger seguía ahí dormido, como un parásito esperando el momento de atacar. ¿Es que tendría que pasar por todo otra vez? El solo imaginar la posibilidad de estar frente a ella una vez más, generaba en él tal ansiedad que lo mareaba.

No podía resistirse al deseo de verla. Sabía que no era racional hacerlo, pues un acercamiento, podría reabrir las heridas que apenas comenzaban a cicatrizar en él, pero el deseo por tenerla frente a si una vez más, le impedía dar demasiada importancia a la racionalidad.

- Cuando le dije que iría contigo, Daphne me aseguró que ni siquiera estarías cerca de Weasley.- siguió Astoria a su lado, pensando que con eso mejoraba las cosas.

- Siendo su hermana, ¿no es ahí donde deberías estar?

- ¿Con la mesa plagada de Weasleys? Dudo que logren hacerlos caer a ellos siquiera.- sonrió con desdén- Daphne dijo que estaríamos con un grupo más pequeño de gente que podría interesarte ver otra vez… ¡Como si tu quisieras compartir con alguno de ellos! Pero mi hermana parece creer que…

- Iré.

Los ojos de Astoria se abrieron como plato, dejando ver su alegría. Había pensado que le costaría más esfuerzo convencerlo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Lo harás por mi?- No podía estar más lejos de hacerlo por ella, pero la joven no tenía por qué enterarse, y Draco se limitó a asentir.

Extrañamente, cuando Astoria ofreció pagar el sacrificio de ir a la boda, con una nueva sesión de sexo, Draco rechazó la oferta sin mayores explicaciones, y salió al balcón en busca de aire. Su mirada y pensamientos vagaban por los recuerdos.

-HP-

Daphne Greengrass dio el "si" con una sonrisa que derribaba toda duda de su felicidad, justo antes de fundirse con su marido en un beso que al día siguiente plagaría las portadas de los medios. Cuando lograron separarlos, se había convertido en la más joven de las Señoras Weasley.

A los ojos de Ron, su mujer, ataviada en el despampanante vestido verde con que había insistido desposarse, estaba radiante. Su cabello, decorado con hebras de plata que hacían brillar sus ondas rubias, era el único adorno que se había permitido. Todo lo demás era Daphne, en su infinita belleza. Por un instante, Ron Weasley sintió que su corazón se paralizaba dentro de su pecho y debió preguntarse si realmente podría vivir junto a alguien tan llena de luz. Pero el tibio agarre que la joven hizo de su mano al instante siguiente lo ayudó a tranquilizarse. Sí podría. Porque con ella a su lado, él se transformaba en alguien mejor… alguien digno de ella. El amor sin duda tenía ese poder.

- ¿Qué opina de las rubias ahora, Señor Weasley?- preguntó Daphne en uno de los breves instantes que tuvieron a solas, mientras los invitados terminaban de cenar.

- ¡Ya te dije que no me refería a ti!- volvió a disculparse él, fingiendo enfado. Daphne le recordaba su comentario cada vez que tenía ocasión, pese a que él no podía hacer memoria de decirlo. Era su modo de hacerlo enfadar para luego relajarlo con sus besos. Pero esta vez, antes de poder buscar los labios de su marido, sus ojos se enfocaron en la pareja que ingresaba por la puerta del salón y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios… la sonrisa que adquiría su rostro cuando alguna pequeña venganza daba resultado. Si algo había aprendido Ron de su esposa, era que no dejaba injuria sin ser saldada.

Por eso, cuando se giró, en busca de lo que fuera que llamaba la atención de la rubia, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa… excepto para encontrar ahí a Draco Malfoy, en sus negras vestimentas, del brazo de una chica vestida de plata.

- ¡Pero qué…!- y se giró a su mujer- ¿Tú lo invitaste?

- Oh, no… claro que no, querido…- sonrió Daphne, fingiendo inocencia- Aunque no entiendo por qué no podía hacerlo; pero por lo que veo, ha sido mi hermana quién lo trae como acompañante.

- ¿Esa es Astoria?- preguntó incrédulo. Aunque la había visto un par de veces, el liso peinado que la joven llevaba ahora, dejando su larga melena rubia caer a ambos lados de su rostro, le daban una apariencia muy distinta a la de la joven que él recordaba. Como si esa noche la menor de las Greengrass se esforzara en postularse al puesto que dejara la esposa de Lucius- ¿Y desde cuándo está con Malfoy? ¿Tú lo sabías?

- ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? No somos precisamente confidentes, como bien sabes…- Su argumento pareció convencer a su marido, pero no podía estar más lejos de lo cierto.

Ella lo sabía. Se había enterado hacía unos días, cuando su hermana menor le explicó la lástima que despertaba en ella al contraer matrimonio con un Weasley y pasar a formar parte de aquella familia de pobretones. Daphne aún recordaba cómo le había hervido la sangre ante aquel comentario. Pero lo último que quería era arriesgarse a tener algún rasguño en su rostro el día de la boda, y si atacaba a Astoria ahí mismo, eso podía ocurrir. Solo por eso, por salvar su vanidad, intentó tranquilizarse, mas su hermana siguió con su discurso sin evaluar consecuencias.

"_¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres para tu vida, Daphne?", _había preguntado_, "¿Te das cuenta que nuestros hijos ni siquiera podrán jugar juntos, verdad? Los Malfoy jamás se mezclan con los Weasley, y no importa que…"_

"_¿Los Malfoy?" _

Y como Astoria le explicara que ella y Draco llevaban ya meses juntos, y de cómo todo indicaba que las cosas marchaban hacia el altar, Daphne se echó a reír sin misericordia por un largo rato. Pero la seguridad con que su hermana afirmaba todo la hizo dudar. ¿Y si en verdad Draco se decidía por su hermana? ¿Y si en verdad, convencido de que era una compañera conveniente, le pedía matrimonio? Ella sabía bien como funcionaban las cosas en las familias antiguas. Los sentimientos importaban poco a la hora de tomar ese tipo de decisiones.

Curiosamente, no fue solo el cobrarse de su hermana lo que decidió a Daphne a planear las cosas, sino también dar a Draco la oportunidad de darse cuenta de la estupidez que cometía; después de todo, pese al tiempo, aún le tenía cariño. Por eso manipuló todo hasta convencer a Astoria de que el único modo de demostrar que Draco y ella estaban juntos era llevarlo como pareja a su matrimonio, al que la joven había dicho no pensaba asistir.

"_Es tu oportunidad de demostrar que en verdad le importas más que las otras golfas con las que sale siempre, o ¿quieres que crea que está dispuesto a casarse contigo pero no a acompañarte a una estúpida fiesta?", _preguntó, haciendo a Astoria dudar.

" _Sabes que jamás querrá sentarse cerca de los Weasley"._

"_Si en verdad te quiere, debería estar dispuesto a hacerlo, hermanita… Pero, te haré las cosas más fáciles aún, para que luego no digas que nunca he hecho nada por ti. Me encargaré de que ustedes no queden en la mesa que ocuparemos nosotros. Dile a Draco que solo compartirá mesa con antiguos conocidos a los que seguro echa de menos… Si con eso no logras convencerlo, es porque en verdad no te quiere._"

Y aunque Astoria negó que fuera a hacerle caso o participar de su estúpido juego, se llevó la invitación consigo y Daphne estaba segura que lo llevaría a él. Y él, como ella sabía, no dejaría de ir. No si Granger estaba ahí.

Si bien nunca supo el verdadero motivo de la ruptura de aquella relación, de lo que estaba segura era que no fue voluntad de Draco terminarla. Debía haber sido Granger, por alguna razón estúpida llena de principios.

Pero sabía también que así como Draco no era feliz -Blaise se lo había dejado entrever en más de una ocasión- tampoco lo era Granger. Quizá una segunda oportunidad entre ambos no era una mala idea. Y si eso de paso molestaba a Astoria, aún mejor.

- ¿Es mi idea, o tu hermana quedará en la misma mesa que Hermione?- preguntó Ron con cierta preocupación, mientras hacía un repaso mental de la distribución de los invitados.

- ¿Y? A mi me parece que eso sería fabuloso. Después de todo, hasta donde recuerdo Draco y ella se llevaban muy bien hace unos años.

- Sí, pero después de eso…

- Después de eso no sabemos lo que pasó. Creo que esta es una buena oportunidad para que ellos resuelvan sus cosas ¿no?

- Espero que tengas razón, Daphne…- se rindió Ron.

- "Señora Weasley".- corrigió ella, en un intento por desviar el tema. Y dio resultado.

- Señora Weasley…- repitió él, antes de volver a besarla.

-HP-

Harry fue el primero en percatarse de quien se acercaba a la mesa que compartía con Hermione, y los otros, gatillándose en él la sensación de un desastre inminente. Sus ojos, sin él quererlo, viajaron desde Malfoy a Hermione, y luego a su mujer, quien comprendió al instante a qué se debía su preocupación.

Ginny separó los labios como para decir algo a modo de advertencia, pero sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se limitó a soltar una sonrisa nerviosa y clavar sus ojos en Hermione, quien sonreía cordialmente a uno de los comentarios de Neville, mientras los recién llegados se ubicaban en las sillas que habían estado desocupadas.

- ¡Malfoy!- exclamó Neville, poniéndose de pie en dirección al rubio, a quien abrazó en un amistoso saludo que descolocó un poco a los presentes. Hermione, que seguía aún de espaldas a él, palideció al oír su nombre.

- Longbottom.

- No sabía que estarías por aquí.

- Es mi acompañante esta noche.- sonrió Astoria, extendiendo su mano con particular cortesía a Neville, quien la miró comprendiendo por el solo parecido de quién se trataba.

- Y tú eres la hermana de Daphne, supongo.

- Astoria Greengrass.- sonrió la rubia, girando a mirar a los demás.- ¡Vaya! Daphne no mencionó que estaríamos en la mesa del "elegido". ¿Qué no deberían estar allá con los demás Weasley?

- ¿Qué no deberías estar tú allá, junto a tus padres?- preguntó Ginny, con hosquedad. Había oído los comentarios de su madre, y sabía por Daphne que Astoria no era precisamente una chica de fiar. Podían ser solo especulaciones, pero aquella sonrisa le parecía a Ginny demasiado falsa.

- La mesa estaba algo llena…- explicó Harry, a modo de suavizar el áspero comentario de su mujer, pero no le gustó el modo en que Astoria sonreía ante aquella explicación, como si riera de una broma particular.

- Tú debes ser Luna Lovegood…- siguió la joven, a lo que Luna se limitó a asentir tranquila, mientras ella seguía presentándose a los demás, hasta llegar a Hermione, quien esbozó media sonrisa sin alzar demasiado los ojos.- Supongo que todos conocen a Draco, ¿verdad?- hizo ademán al aludido para que tomara asiento junto a ella, justo al lado de Hermione.

Draco seguía de pie cuando Hermione se atrevió a buscar sus ojos, y ahí se quedó durante interminables segundos, hasta que la joven volvió a ocultar su mirada. Pero mientras Draco tomaba asiento, el nerviosismo de ella era evidente para todo aquel que conocía su historia. Para los demás, solo podía pasar desapercibido por resultar impensable.

Hanna fue quien reinició el diálogo, preguntando a Astoria alguna trivialidad sobre el vestido que llevaba, con lo que la joven tuvo tema para un largo rato, solo interrumpida por los comentarios de Cormac McLaggen de vez en cuando. Hermione fingía estar muy interesada en lo que fuera que llamaba su atención dos mesas más allá, de donde no despegaba los ojos, mientras Draco no despegaba los suyos de ella.

- Entiendo que te ha ido bien en el último tiempo.- comentó Harry, intentando distraer al rubio. Sabía que de seguir la situación así, las cosas no acabarían bien.- Por lo que leía en los periódicos, estás invirtiendo incluso en un nuevo Hospital.

- Ninguna ley dice que deba existir solo uno.- se limitó a responder Draco, tomando la copa de agua que tenía frente a él para dar un sorbo. Hermione terminaba de vaciar la suya a su lado.

- Iré por más ponche…- anunció la joven, poniéndose de pie, pero McLaggen le arrebató la copa de entre los dedos y se ofreció a ir por ella, eliminando su posibilidad de huir. Y por el modo en que ella volvió a tomar asiento, lentamente, como un animalito indefenso que acepta quedar a merced de su depredador, Harry Potter supo que ese encuentro no dejaría de tener repercusiones para ambos. Y supo también que no importaba lo que Hermione dijera… nunca había dejado de amar a Malfoy.

-HP-

Draco apenas podía resistir la urgencia de volver a mirarla. Nunca como entonces había deseado que el resto del mundo desapareciera. No sabía que decirle, o si siquiera quería decirle algo, pero por el modo en que su corazón sonaba dentro de su pecho al sentirla cerca, comprendía que esos cinco años separados, lejos de apagar lo que sentía por ella, lo había convertido en algo aún más intenso. ¿Ocurriría a ella lo mismo? ¿Podía ser que el tiempo obrase en el corazón de la joven de tal forma, que la balanza entre culpas y sentimientos quedara a su favor? Por el evidente modo en que sus ojos ardían cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, quería creer que si.

Astoria, a su lado, había retomado el tema del Hospital Mágico, hablando del interés que los Malfoy habían mostrado en esos asuntos históricamente, y de cómo Narcissa Malfoy siempre fue reconocida por sus colaboraciones a San Mungo, algo por lo que ella la había admirado desde niña.

- Disculpa…- la interrumpió McLaggen, quien al parecer había notado el empeño que mostraba la joven por parecer más íntima de la familia Malfoy de lo que era en realidad- ¿Están ustedes comprometidos o algo así?- A su lado, Astoria tomaba aire para hablar.- Porque da la impresión de que…

- No.- la cortante negativa de Draco volvió a imponer un silencio incómodo- ¿Lo están ustedes?- preguntó, mirando a Cormac por un momento, desafiante, pero al instante siguiente, sus ojos volvieron a Hermione. Quería que ella le respondiera, pero la joven seguía bebiendo del licor que había traído McLaggen. Extrañamente no lucía como ponche, sino algo mucho más fuerte. ¿Lo habría notado ella?

- Nada formal aún…- respondió Cormac, pareciendo entender el desafío de Draco. Hermione, ante su respuesta, había alzado los ojos confundida, pero no dijo nada para rebatirlo.- Pero… tengo la esperanza de cambiar eso pronto…- El joven amplió su sonrisa, mientras tomaba la mano de ella y estampaba ahí un beso. Draco fue conciente de cómo ella seguía sin poder hablar y volvía a beber de la copa. ¿Qué demonios tenía esa copa?

- Supe que Zabini ha colaborado contigo todo este tiempo.- intervino Neville, en un claro intento de aligerar el ambiente. Draco no podría haber esperado menos de Longbottom.

- Así es… Sin Blaise, no habría podido lograr nada.

- Es un gran amigo, ¿verdad?- la mirada soñadora con que Lovegood hacía la pregunta no podía ser más propia de ella, pero el molesto bufido que Thomas había hecho ante aquel comentario, daba a entender que él veía ahí otra cosa. Ya Blaise le había hablado de los aparentes celos de ese idiota. ¿Es que no conocía ni un poco a Lovegood? Incluso Zabini, que la conocía mucho menos, ya entendía a qué se debían sus muestras de aprecio, que nada tenían que ver con atracción. Y si eso no fuera razón suficiente, siempre estaba la imposibilidad absoluta de que a Blaise pudiera gustarle la rubia.

- Así es, Lovegood.- sonrió Draco- Lo es.

- Y un maldito asesino también.- soltó Thomas, dando cuenta de su ebriedad. Nadie sin copas encima, podía dejar traslucir tan abiertamente su odio. ¿Sería muy mal visto si lo golpeaba en ese estado?

- Dean, no deberías decir…- intentó intervenir Lovegood.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué es lo que no debería decir? ¿Qué todos sabemos la clase de criminal que es, pero que a nadie le importa que ande suelto por ahí?- espetó molesto, ante las atónitas miradas de los presentes.- ¿Que Shacklebolt, con sus ridículas políticas del perdón, tiene a más mortífagos fuera de Azkaban que dentro de ella? ¿Qué cada vez que ellos ríen se burlan de nosotros y de todo lo que perdimos por su culpa?

- Dean, por favor…- intervino Hermione.- No es el momento para…

- ¿Tú me haces callar? ¿Es que acaso no piensas igual que yo?

- Dean…- susurró Lovegood, sin conseguir nada.

- ¡Vamos, Hermione! ¿Te parece justo que se suspendieran todas las investigaciones por los crímenes que hicieron? ¿Es que no quisieras saber quién mató a tus padres?

- ¡NO!

Draco sintió su estómago revolverse, no tanto por la pregunta de Thomas, sino por la respuesta de Hermione. Aquel "no" evidenciaba tal miedo en ella, que más que una respuesta para Thomas, parecía un desesperado intento de encubrirlo a él.

- ¿No?- siguió el moreno, y Draco sintió como su mano se empuñaba y contraía hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos. No estaba seguro de que fuese buena idea golpear a Thomas en ese momento, pero tampoco creía poder contenerse por mucho.

- No… No quiero saberlo…- y antes que nadie más que él notara las lágrimas que acudían a sus ojos, la joven se puso de pie y se alejó de todos. El silencio que siguió a ello fue algo incómodo.

- ¡Ya ves lo que has hecho, Dean!- increpó Ginny Potter- Tú sabes que el tema de sus padres es algo difícil para ella.

- Lo siento… Yo…- pero Draco no alcanzó a oír lo que dijera Thomas. Sin poder explicarse ni a si mismo el por qué de su impulsiva acción, se puso de pie en busca de la joven.

La siguió a través del colorido salón, viendo como el rojo vestido de ella lanzaba destellos en su andar. El contoneo de sus caderas, el ruido del salón, la sangre golpeando con fuerza, más rápido que nunca en sus oídos, y el olor a mezcla de perfumes, todo junto, no hacían más que marearlo y aturdido al extremo que, cuando ella se detuvo ya fuera de la carpa que envolvía a los invitados, y él logró darle alcance, debió refrenar el deseo de vomitar ahí mismo. Sus manos, mojadas de sudor, daban cuenta de su nerviosismo. Intentó separar los labios para llamar su atención, pero ella seguía de espaldas a él, inconciente de su presencia, y él, aunque hubiese podido hablar, no sabía qué decir. ¿Por dónde comenzar?

La vio abrazarse a sí misma en la inmensidad de la noche, y notó que aunque llevaba el cabello tomado, este podía adivinarse más corto que antes, aunque tan indomable como siempre. Se preguntó si estaría llorando. ¿Pensaría en él? ¿Aún vería lo suyo como un imposible? ¡Tantas cosas que querría haber sabido! Pero era incapaz de hablar. No quería hacerlo y que ella saliera corriendo, lejos de él. No quería dejar de tenerla cerca, aunque solo fuera así, en el silencio de la noche, ignorándolo.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Podían haber sido minutos, horas, días incluso y a él no le habría importado. ¡Cómo había extrañado tenerla cerca! ¡Cuán incompleto había estado todo ese tiempo sin ella! Su ridículo intento por sentirse curado de su amor por Hermione quedaba ahora al descubierto como la más vil de las farsas. Y de pronto comprendió que todo sería peor ahora, porque ya no podría volver a engañarse. No importaba si pasaban cinco años o diez, o un siglo, siempre sabría que bastaría con verla para que su necesidad de tenerla junto a él volviese a invadirlo como un cáncer; como una lepra dispuesta a envolverlo e infectar todo a su paso.

A la luz de las pocas estrellas que iluminaban el amplio terreno de la madriguera, y envueltos en la complicidad de la noche y su silencio, pensó que quizás no todo estaba perdido. Quizás como él, ella también sentía que solo estando juntos el mundo tenía sentido.

Sus labios se separaron para decir su nombre, al tiempo que daba el primer paso hacia ella, cuando otra voz interrumpió el silencio.

- ¡Ahí estás!- la joven se giró en dirección a McLaggen, pero no sin que antes sus ojos impactaran contra los grises de él y se quedaran ahí, tomando cuenta de su presencia.- ¿Querían tomar aire o algo así?- siguió el otro, interpelándolos a ambos. ¿Sería en verdad tan estúpido?

- Si…- respondió ella volviendo a Cormac su mirada.- La conversación se estaba volviendo algo densa ahí dentro.

- No te preocupes, que ya Thomas se ha largado. Por cierto, Malfoy, tu linda pareja está algo desesperada buscándote. Si quieres le digo que estás aquí para que te haga compañía.

- Seguro que sabrá encontrarme.- respondió frío. ¡Cómo odiaba a McLaggen en ese momento!

- Si… Seguro que sí…- sonrió aparentando indiferencia. Sin duda había entendido todo.- ¿Y tú, Hermione? ¿Aceptarías bailar conmigo?

Draco la vio titubear antes de aceptar el ofrecimiento, y se preguntó si ella no habría querido, tanto como él, que McLaggen se fuese al infierno. Pero quizá por lo mismo aceptó su mano extendida. No porque quisiera estar con ese idiota, sino porque temía quedar a solas con él. Aún no lo había perdonado.

Draco se tomó todavía unos instantes para pensar, no quería regresar ahí dentro. No cuando estaba más que claro que no había opción de un perdón. Sabía que todo sería peor ahora, pero no por eso se rebajaría a rogar. No podía rogar. No era digno de un Malfoy, ni de un Black. Y en su caso, solo haría todo aún más patético.

- ¿También te vas?- preguntó Lovegood apareciendo a través de la carpa, con lo que parecía una chaqueta entre las manos. Hasta entonces no había reparado en ella, por lo que recién notaba que la joven no había cambiado mucho con el paso de los años. Sus ojos seguían teniendo aquel aire soñador que la caracterizaba, y sus sicodélicos aretes le recordaban el por qué de las burlas de sus demás compañeros en Hogwarts.

- Creí que las chimeneas que están dentro de la casa estaban habilitadas para el viaje.- comentó, al ver que la joven parecía dispuesta a caminar.

- Lo sé, pero he dejado a Theodore con mi padre, y es tan cerca de aquí, que prefiero ir a pie. Además, ¿no es una noche agradable para hacerlo?- lo decía con aquella tranquilidad contagiosa que la caracterizaba.

- ¿No esperarás a Thomas?- preguntó cuando la vio comenzar su marcha.

- No… no ha sido una buena noche para Dean, y creo que por lo mismo es mejor que se haya ido.

- ¿Te dejó sola?

- No es como que viniéramos en pareja, ¿sabes?

- Me pregunto si él lo sabe.- Luna lo observó por un instante, pronta a responder, pero algo pareció persuadirla de lo contrario y se limitó a sonreír.

- Buenas noches, Draco.

Ya había dado un buen par de pasos cuando él se decidió a detenerla.

- Lovegood… Iré contigo.- no sabía bien qué lo había impulsado a decir eso- No es conveniente que una mujer camine sola a estas horas.

- ¿No esperarás a Astoria?

- Seguro que ella puede arreglárselas.

- Esta bien… Será agradable tener compañía.- y echó a caminar, con Draco a su lado.

-HP-

Astoria Greengrass no era estúpida. Sabía muy bien que aquel juego de miradas entre Granger y Draco no era solo por alguna antigua rencilla, ni por su condición de Sangre sucia. Algo había pasado entre ellos, y de lo poco que presenció, podía decir que había sido intenso.

Nadie tenía grandes detalles de lo ocurrido aquellos años de convivencia, pues, según su hermana le había explicado alguna vez, el lazo tejido entre quienes habían convivido ese tiempo terrible, estaba reforzado por fuertes cadenas de complicidad. Nunca revelarían la historia porque era una parte demasiado íntima, que solo pertenecía a ellos.

¿Podía ser que parte de ese secreto fuese una improbable relación entre Draco y la sangre sucia? Quizá al terminar el encierro, el joven había recapacitado echándola a volar, y eso generaba aquella incomodidad entre todos. ¿O había algo más?

Intentó seguirlo en el instante mismo en que Draco se puso de pie para salir detrás de Granger, pero el fuerte agarre de Daphne la detuvo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas hermanita?- sonrió radiante en su vestido verde.- ¿Qué no ves que es el momento de la foto con los novios?

- Iré por Draco para…

- No, no… Créeme que será mejor que no lo hagas, - sugirió Daphne- La verdad es que a Ron no le simpatiza mucho, ¿verdad, amor?- sonrió a su marido, que asintió, aunque en medio del ruido que llegaba de la banda que comenzaba a tocar, era poco probable que hubiese oído la pregunta.

- Iré por Granger entonces…- sugirió Astoria. Lo que fuera, con tal de dar alcance a Draco. Pero Daphne volvió a retenerla.

- Tampoco es buena idea… pues ella no me simpatiza a mi…- Y la arrastró hasta el centro de la mesa desde donde la joven vio como Cormac McLaggen iba en busca de su pareja.- ¡Vamos… pongan su mejor cara y sonrían a la cámara!…- seguía Daphne, mientras mostraba su maravillosa sonrisa. Pero no conforme con la primera foto, pidió repetir la toma una y otra vez, lo que solo retrasó el empeño de Astoria de escapar de ella.

Para cuando finalmente quedó libre de su hermana, vio con cierto alivio a McLaggen bailando con Granger e intentó pensar que sus miedos bien podían ser infundados. ¿Acaso no lucía la Sangre-sucia feliz con el idiota que la acompañaba? Pero por más que buscó a Draco, no logró hallar rastros de él. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

-HP-

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- preguntó Luna de pronto, sin siquiera detener el paso. Hasta entonces se habían mantenido en el más estricto silencio.- ¿Podrías evitar decirle a Blaise sobre los comentarios de Dean esta noche?

- No creo que a Blaise le importe mucho lo que Thomas piense o no piense de él.- sonrió sarcástico, pateando una piedra que se interpuso en su camino.

- Aún así… ¿Lo harás?- el rubio se limitó a asentir y por un largo rato siguieron caminando en silencio.

- Tú sabes que Thomas lo hizo por celos, ¿verdad? Cree que entre Blaise y tú…

- Lo sé. Pero, ¿qué sacaría con explicarle que no es así? Seguirá creyendo lo que quiera creer. Además, si pongo mucho empeño en negarlo, podría tomarlo como un aliciente para lo que sea que cree sentir por mí.

- Pues parece bastante seguro de sus sentimientos.- Luna detuvo el paso y fijó sus celestes ojos en él. En su rostro se dibujaba una triste sonrisa.

- ¿Crees que soy una mala persona por no amarlo?

- No. Solo creo que eres estúpida por no darte a ti misma la oportunidad de volver a amar…- por un largo instante no hubo entre ambos más ruido que el del viento.- Estoy seguro que Theodore querría que fueras feliz.

- Es curioso…- sonrió ella, en un modo que él no lograba comprender- Hace un tiempo tuve esta misma conversación con Hermione…- comenzó a caminar otra vez- Ella también piensa que debiera darle una oportunidad a Dean y ser feliz con él, porque quiere a mi hijo, es un buen amigo, y ha demostrado la constancia de su amor en estos años. En su opinión, formar una familia con él es lo que me haría feliz, y dice no ser la única que lo cree de ese modo... ¡Eso me hace gracia!… La gente siempre cree que el decir que los demás piensan lo mismo da mayor validez a sus opiniones, cuando en realidad siguen siendo solo un punto de vista particular que se repite más o menos veces. ¿Tú también crees que debería ser feliz con Dean porque es lo que todos esperan de mí? ¿O porque es lo justo para Dean, o lo mejor para mi hijo?

- No… Supongo que no.

- Me alegra que lo veas así, pero la verdad es que tampoco importa mucho lo que tú pienses. Sigue siendo una opinión particular que no tiene para mí más peso que mi propia opinión, y ¿sabes qué es lo que yo creo? Que no puedo ir en contra de lo que siento. Amo a Dean, como se ama a un amigo y amé a Theodore Nott de un modo muy diferente. Un modo en que difícilmente podré volver a amar a nadie… y lo amo aún. No puedo renunciar a ese amor, no mientras mi corazón sigua latiendo por él, o evocando su rostro; no mientras sigua anhelando su compañía y sus abrazos y sus besos en un modo que a veces me enloquece y me hace llorar por las noches al comprender que no lo tengo a mi lado, que jamás volveré a tenerlo junto a mí.- la emoción en su voz era evidente, pero aún así no dejaba de sonreír.- Y pese a todo, aunque sea difícil, puedo vivir alimentando mi amor solo de recuerdos, pero no puedo cambiar mi corazón.

El joven la siguió en silencio, incapaz de hacer nada más, y solo cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta se percató de que el inesperado viaje había llegado a su fin. Luna mantuvo su mano sobre la manilla por un instante, pero parecía no decidirse a abrirla, como si ella tampoco quisiera terminar la noche de ese modo. Como si aún tuviera algo más que decir.

- Contrario a lo que la gente dice, yo no creo que el amor nazca de las circunstancias. El amor es una esencia, algo que existe dentro nuestro y que estalla cuando encontramos a aquel que tiene algo de lo mismo. Las circunstancias que lo rodean pueden variar. Puede haber rupturas, reencuentros, peleas, la muerte incluso se puede interponer en su camino. Pero el amor sigue ahí. Una vez que su llama se ha avivado no existe modo de apagarla, y no importa cuanto intenten engañarse los demás. Por eso es tan importante luchar por él cuando se encuentra, ¿no crees? Especialmente si no son muchos los que lo encuentran en esta vida.

- ¡Mami!- gritó un niño de oscuros cabellos, que tras adelantarse a abrir la puerta por ellos, se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia. La palidez de su rostro y sus facciones no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre el origen de sus genes.- El abuelo se ha dormido mientras intentaba que yo lo hiciera, y le he puesto usa frazada para que no se enfríe…

Mientras el pequeño relataba los pormenores de su noche, el rostro de Luna cobraba una luz que hizo recordar a Draco a la joven en el tiempo en que Theodore Nott y ella estaban juntos. Era la misma expresión.

Luego que el niño fuese obligado por su madre a dar las buenas noches al "tío Draco", prometiéndole que en unos minutos subiría con él a leerle un cuento, desapareció tras la puerta, dejándolos solos otra vez.

- Es un lindo chico.- murmuró el rubio.

- ¿Verdad que sí? Todos lo adoran. Especialmente mi padre…

- Me alegra que las cosas con él estén bien otra vez.

- Si…- sonrió ella, recordando seguramente como había jurado en otros tiempos que jamás perdonaría a Xenophilius su traición- Supongo que la maternidad me hizo ver las cosas de otro modo. Eso y el tiempo… Cinco años pueden cambiar muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Pero lo que no puede cambiar es la esencia de lo que sentimos…

Draco la observó por un largo instante sin saber qué responder. ¿Hablaría Lovegood de sus sentimientos por Hermione? ¿Querría decirle con todo aquello que luchara por su amor?

- Creo que ya es hora de entrar o Theo comenzará a reclamar por mí. ¿Serías tan amable de llevar esto al departamento de Dean?- dijo extendiendo a él la chaqueta.- Bastará con que la dejes en la entrada. La dirección está en la etiqueta.- La incredulidad debía haberse pintado en el rostro de Draco. ¿De verdad creía Lovegood que él llevaría su chaqueta a Thomas?- Aunque no es difícil llegar. Su puerta queda en el tercer piso del edificio… _justo frente a la de Hermione_…- dijo las últimas palabras con especial énfasis, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios cuando Draco tomó la chaqueta. Había comprendido el mensaje.

-HP-

Hermione no tenía claro si fue con la segunda o tercera copa de licor que había comenzado a marearse, pero se prometió a sí misma jamás volver a beber algo sin preguntar por su grado alcohólico. Lo que fuera que Cormac le había dado era más fuerte de lo que su cuerpo podía resistir. Por suerte, cuando comenzó a sentirse mal, el joven se ofreció a llevarla hasta su hogar y ella aceptó, porque no quería importunar a nadie con sus achaques de ebria.

El problema fue que una vez en su departamento, sin que ella entendiera muy bien cómo, McLaggen seguía ahí. ¿Había sido tan estúpida como para no despedirlo en la puerta? En el deplorable estado en que se hallaba, no creía que aguantara mucho más antes de comenzar a vomitar, y Crookshanks, con su mirada asesina puesta sobre el recién llegado, no sería un anfitrión más hospitalario.

- Recuerdo que tenías ese gato ya en Hogwarts. ¿Qué edad tiene?- preguntó el joven, haciendo caso omiso al modo en que la mascota fruncía su ceño, en un modo casi humano.

- No lo sé… Nunca lo hemos calculado. Pero creemos que es mitad Kneazle, por lo que podría vivir mucho más que un gato común.- intentó sonreír, pero la verdad es que no se le estaba dando bien ni aún conversar.- Creo que es hora de que me vaya a la cama…- dijo, intentando cerrar el capítulo, pero Cormac no pareció inmutarse por ello, sino que se acercó a ella aún más, tomando una de sus manos con inusitada ternura.

- Lucías muy bella esta noche…- sonrió. Sus azules ojos centelleaban en la oscuridad del cuarto, mientras se acercaba a ella.- Aunque siempre lo has sido… Ya en Hogwarts lo creía…- Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás, intentando evadir tanta cercanía, pero el brazo de McLaggen ya estaba ahí para sostener su espalda y acercarla más a él mismo.- ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de Navidad con Slughorn? ¿Cuándo te escabulliste sin decir a dónde?

- La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho de…

- ¿Sabes las ganas que tenía de besarte entonces? Tenía muchas cosas planeadas para esa noche… Es una lástima que te escabulleras así.- aunque su expresión reflejaba cierta ternura y Hermione no entendía ni la mitad de sus palabras, su peligrosa cercanía comenzaba a incomodarla.

- Cormac, creo que…

- Pero ahora no te vas a escabullir, ¿verdad?

- Pienso que deberías irte…

- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusto acaso?- No. No le gustaba, ¿o si? Ese no era un buen momento para pensar. No con todo ese alcohol nublando su cerebro y haciendo que los labios de Cormac lucieran frente a ella más tentadores de lo que esperaba. ¿Sería eso efecto del alcohol? Tan lenta fue su respuesta, que el joven pareció tomar su silencio como un sí, pues al instante siguiente sus labios estaban sobre ella, devorando su boca con avidez.

Era un beso apasionado, sin duda, y para ella, que no había besado a nadie en mucho tiempo, resultó incluso agradable recordar lo que era ser besada así. Pero a medida que el beso avanzaba y se tornaba más y más demandante, con menos labios y más dientes de lo necesario, dejó de ser algo soportable incluso en su deplorable estado de ebriedad. Intentó apartarlo, pero estando entre McLaggen y la pared, y siendo besada en ese modo, era difícil hacer muchos gestos comprensibles para mostrar su molestia, y solo cuando fue conciente de que las manos de Cormac incursionaban por debajo del vestido, algo se remeció en Hermione, haciéndola despertar de su ebriedad, y usar su pierna para patear al hombre hasta alejarlo de si.

- Pero… ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- preguntó, con sus labios rojos por el beso y la ira pintada en sus ojos y rostro, desdibujando cualquier gracias en sus facciones.

- Será mejor que te vayas, Cormac… Estoy demasiado ebria y no quiero que…

- ¿Qué es lo que no quieres? ¿Mostrarte apasionada por un rato? Vamos, Hermione. Yo sé que tú quieres esto tanto como yo… Ambos sabemos lo que debía ocurrir esa puta noche en la fiesta antes que te diera por hacerte la mojigata y huyeras.

- ¿Hablas de la fiesta de Slughorn? Eso ocurrió hace ¿cuánto? ¿Ocho años?- el mareo comenzaba a hacer presa de ella otra vez. Si tan solo Cormac hiciera el favor de irse, ella podría vomitar tranquila.

- ¡No te hagas la tonta! Llevas meses coqueteándome…

- ¿Coqueteando? Sólo quería ser amable…

- ¿Amable? ¿Solo por eso querías que te acompañara esta noche entonces?

- ¡No tenía con quien ir!- gritó Hermione, sin poder salir de su incredulidad. ¿En verdad alguien podía asumir tanto de tan poco?- Ahora solo quiero que te vayas. No me siento bien y…

- ¡Estás loca si piensas que me vas a hacer eso de nuevo, Hermione Granger! No voy a aceptar que…- las palabras se atragantaron en su boca al sentir la varita de la joven apuntando en su cuello. Sin duda no había esperado una reacción así en una ebria.

- Quiero que salgas de mi casa… Ahora.- murmuró, haciendo acopio de lo poco que le quedaba de estabilidad.

La mirada que el joven le lanzó era de puro odio, pero la varita amenazando su cuello pareció convencerlo, pues comenzó a retroceder lentamente, hasta alcanzar la puerta.

- ¡Eres una puta cabrona!- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Por largos minutos, la varita de Hermione siguió ahí, apuntando a aquella imagen desaparecida tras la puerta, sin comprender realmente lo que había ocurrido, ni por qué de pronto se sentía tan molesta consigo misma. ¿Había sido tan estúpida como para dejar a Cormac McLaggen llevarla a su casa, ebria como estaba? Aunque sabía que eso no era lo más estúpido que había hecho esa noche, pero la cabeza no le daba para pensar en nada más.

Corrió al baño conteniendo el llanto, y sin saber que otra cosa hacer, vació su estómago con la esperanza de frenar en algo el efecto de lo que quedara dentro. Sumergiéndose en la tibia cascada que la mojaba del pelo hasta los pies, se quitó los restos del maquillaje y cepilló sus dientes, poniendo gran empeño en no dejar ahí nada del desagradable beso o del vómito. Aunque no estaba segura cuál de los dos vestigios ponía más empeño en quitar.

Para cuando salió del baño, algo más repuesta y envuelta en una blanca bata, el timbre volvió a sonar. Su corazón latió con rabia ante la idea de que Cormac hubiese regresado. ¿Se atrevería acaso a insistir después de lo ocurrido? Tan molesta estaba con lo que acababa de ocurrir, y tan estúpida se sentía, al haber confiado en él, que esta mezcla de emociones, unido a lo que quedaba de alcohol en su sistema, nubló sus pensamientos, al extremo de llevarla a acudir en bata y armada de su varita a enfrentar la puerta.

¿Qué se suponía que haría? No tenía idea, pero una sucesión de métodos de desquite contra Cormac pasaban por su cabeza. El timbre volvió a sonar, y solo por un instante, alcanzó a lamentar el no haber instalado el ojo visor en la entrada, como Ginny había sugerido que hiciera hacía un mes. "Algo tarde para pensar en ello", se dijo, y giró la manilla de la puerta.

Frente a ella, al instante siguiente, y algo sorprendido ante el recibimiento varita en mano, estaba Draco Malfoy. El mundo pareció estremecerse bajo sus pies ante aquella visión. En toda la noche, Hermione no se había permitido mirarlo realmente, por lo que recién ahora se daba cuenta de que el joven llevaba el cabello más corto que en otros tiempos, lo que le hacía ver mayor. Estaba eso, y una palpable tristeza en su mirada, que ella no recordaba ahí. Pero lo demás no había cambiado nada.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó él, sin detenerse a preguntar el papel que jugaba la varita en todo ello.

Si Hermione hubiese estado en sus cinco sentidos, y no embotada por efecto del alcohol y los sucesos previos, habría comprendido que el que la varita no llamara su atención, significaba sin duda que había algo muy importante dando vueltas en la cabeza de Draco Malfoy. Una decisión trascendental debía haberlo llevado hasta ahí.

Sus pisadas hicieron eco en la estrecha habitación, secundados por la puerta al cerrarse. Hermione se giró hacia él, que había separado los labios, preparándose a decir algo, pero la tarea le resultaba notoriamente difícil. Ni aún eso sirvió de alerta para ella. Ni aún eso le hizo recordar que había una razón poderosa por la cual habían estado separados todo ese tiempo; en el estado emocional en que se encontraba, Hermione Granger no quería detenerse a recordar razones. No quería darse cinco minutos para analizar nada, ni aún los posibles motivos por lo que él había llegado en su busca. Todo lo que ella deseaba en ese momento era dejarse caer en sus brazos y ya no sentirse tan sola.

Draco pareció dudar un instante cuando ella se acercó a él, enlazando sus dedos en sus espalda, impidiéndole decir nada de lo que parecía dispuesto a decir. Al dejar caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, con su cabello aún mojado humedeciendo su capa negra, notó como el rubio contenía el aliento por un instante, para al siguiente, envolverla en sus brazos, preguntando qué había ocurrido. Sabía que algo había ido mal, y la preocupación por ella lo hizo dejar de lado lo que fuera que había ido a decir.

Pero Hermione no quería responder nada. No quería pensar. No quería desahogarse siquiera ni hablar de lo miserable que era su vida en su ausencia, o de aquella sensación que tenía de estar olvidando algo importante mientras se abrazaba a él, que estaba pasando por alto algo que no debía dejar pasar. Todo lo que deseaba ella era quedarse ahí, en sus brazos, fundirse en el calor de su cuerpo contrastando con la frialdad del suyo, y no dejarlo ir nunca más.

Fueron los labios de ella los que buscaron los suyos, pero la vehemencia con que profundizaron el beso, fue toda de él. Era como si, con aquel beso, el deseo que dormía dentro de él por tenerla, despertara de golpe, y buscara desesperado el modo de saciarse.

Pero hubo un instante en que se detuvo. En que se separó de ella y buscó sus ojos a la espera de algo más. Sus labios, rojos por la sangre acumulada ahí a causa del beso, intentaban formular palabras que se negaban a ser dichas. Sus pupilas, dilatadas al extremo de dejar sus grises irises relegadas a un delgado círculo que destellaba en la oscuridad, eran lo más bello que Hermione hubiese visto en mucho tiempo.

Ella lo condujo a su cuarto y él se dejó guiar. Ni aún encendió la luz. Había algo mágico en la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Imponía silencio y ofrecía olvido; el refugio ideal para ellos, que todo lo que querían en es instante era escapar de los recuerdos y volver a sentirse completos.

No hubo palabras en el cuarto tampoco, aunque sí muchos sonidos que no podían traducirse en palabras pero que representaban mucho más. Se tocaron y besaron sin aguardar por nada, dando rienda suelta al deseo que los consumía, y con cada caricia recordaban las caricias de otro tiempo, y con cada beso, se acercaban más a los besos compartidos.

Sus largos dedos recorrían su cuerpo de curvas conocidas con memoria prodigiosa, deteniéndose por instantes en aquellos puntos de su piel especialmente sensibles para depositar sus besos y morder su piel en aquel modo que generaba cosquillas y que la acercaba al delirio.

Las uñas de ella viajaron por su espalda amenazando a instantes con desgarrar su piel, como si buscara algún modo desesperado de introducirse en ese cuerpo que consideraba suyo, y que quería marcar como tal.

En un momento, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, como alguna vez, en otro tiempo él le pidió que hiciera; y cuando esa posición sació el deseo de ambos, él la colocó bajo su cuerpo del modo que sabía que ella disfrutaba más. Pero no se detuvieron ahí. Se mordieron y besaron, lamieron y tocaron en una forma que resultaba tan natural y conocida como el modo en que él se sentía dentro de ella y la manera en que ella gemía al oído de él.

Lo revivieron todo esa noche. Y cuando él, agotado y con su frente envuelta en sudor, dejó caer su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de ella, la joven siguió con los ojos fijos en el techo, trayendo a su memoria los techos de otro tiempo.

Ni aún entonces se dijeron nada. Hermione quería disfrutar aquel instante largamente anhelado sin pensar ni oír. Inconcientemente sabía que la mínima palabra podía romper aquel frágil instante robado de las arcas de la dicha.

Él tampoco dijo nada. Pero si la oscuridad no hubiese servido como escudo, Hermione habría notado la feliz expresión plasmada en su rostro y habría sabido lo que aquel reencuentro representaba para él y lo equivocado que estaba; porque aquella noche de nublados pensamientos, nada tenía que ver con el Perdón que él creía haber encontrado… Nada.

-Fin del Capítulo 25-

_**Y como se que llegando hasta aquí ya no les deben quedar muchas ganas de seguir leyendo, me limito a agradecer los comentarios recibidos y a recordarles cuánto me encantan saber qué piensan de esto…**_

_**Cariños y hasta el siguiente. (ahora sí que pronto, pronto…) **_

_**Alex.**_


	26. Chapter 26: HERMIONE GRANGER (Parte I)

_**HAY PROBLEMAS CON … DESDE ANOCHE QUE ESTOY INTENTADO SUBIR EL CHAP, Y ESTA ES COMO LA CUARTA VEZ QUE HAGO TODO EL PROCESO Y EL CAPÍTULO NO APARECE!**_

_**A todos los que aportan a este fic con sus maravillosos comentarios, a quienes habían dejado de comentar pero están de vuelta, e incluso a los que leen en el anonimato: GRACIAS. Este fic es para ustedes.**_

_**Nota a Ema Felton (que comentó como Guest): Gracias por tus palabras… Es bueno recordar el léxico de vez en cuando, y repasando el significado de ambos términos, debo decir que este romance nunca ha sido un imposible… solo un constante "improbable"… calificativo que a mí también me gusta más. ;-)**_

**Advertencia: Esta es solo la primera parte del capítulo 26. Terminó siendo tan largo que, para terminarlo, tendrían que haber tenido a mano no solo café y galletas, sino que un festín completo, así que opté por la fragmentación. La segunda parte dentro de la semana, ¿les parece?**

**CAPÍTULO 26: HERMIONE GRANGER (Parte 1)**

"_**Y así seguimos adelante, como botes que reman contra la corriente, incesantemente arrastrados hacia el pasado".**_

**-EL GRAN GATSBY- F.S. FITZGERALD**

Hermione despertó incorporándose de golpe, jadeando de horror y con la sangre golpeando fuerte en sus oídos. Las imágines del sueño se sucedían una tras otra en su cabeza: sus padres, sus días de Hogwarts, Draco frente a ella, impidiéndole avanzar… Su camisa tiñéndose de sangre, y aquel desgarrador "lo siento". No era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño, ahora recordaba… Pero ya hacía mucho tiempo de eso, antes de que nada entre ella y Draco ocurriese, como un eco de advertencia que no quiso oír.

Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y hundió el rostro entre sus manos para dar tiempo a sus ojos de acomodarse a la oscuridad. Aún no amanecía y por el ruido que producía el agua golpeando contra su ventana, supo que había comenzado a llover. ¿O llovía ya antes de llegar a casa? Su memoria vagó por los últimos recuerdos retenidos, y eso, unido a la sensación de una calidez inhabitual de un lado de la cama, trajo consigo el peso de todo lo ocurrido.

Draco.

Draco estaba ahí.

Draco había pasado la noche ahí, con ella.

Y por un breve instante, al contemplar su rostro dormido, tal cual lo recordaba de otro tiempo, algo muy dentro de Hermione se llenó de la desproporcionada felicidad del que encuentra aquello largamente buscado. Era la dicha infinita del reencuentro con aquel rostro que la cautivó con su silencio en un tiempo que no había espacio para cosas bellas. El protagonista de su primer beso memorable, y de tantas otras primeras veces. El mismo que arriesgó su vida por ella cuando nadie esperaba que lo hiciera y que accedió a ser lo que nunca quiso ser ante Voldemort, con tal que ella viviera. Las macabras marcas de su antebrazo daban testimonio de ello, evocando aquellas horas de dolor y miedo que ella quería olvidar.

El mismo que aquella mañana en que aún eran ignorantes de la tragedia en que naufragaría su amor, le había pedido que huyera con él… ¿Qué habría pasado de haberlo hecho? ¿Serían más felices? ¡Cuántas veces se había hecho esa pregunta!

Pero no importaba la respuesta porque no podía cambiar el pasado. No mientras la verdad siguiera ahí, latente, ante sus ojos.

Su mano, que suspendida en el aire inmediato a la pálida piel del joven buscaba reiniciar el contacto con ese cuerpo amado, se detuvo en su avance. Y retrocedió con espanto por todas aquellas razones que hacían de aquello algo incorrecto. Todas esas razones que convertían lo de aquella noche en algo detestable.

De golpe dejó la cama, como si un resorte la obligara a hacerlo, y como el movimiento pareció hacerlo volver en sí a él, dio su espalda a la figura que se erguía adormilado, al rostro que, aun somnoliento le sonreía pensando que todo era mejor ahora.

Se encerró en el baño por interminables minutos. A llorar, colocando una toalla sobre su boca, a fin de enmudecer sus gritos. Su estómago se revolvía con rabia. Rabia contra ella, contra lo que había hecho. Y contra él, por haber estado ahí cuando no debió estarlo. Era su culpa más que suya, o al menos de eso intentaba convencerse. ¿No era más fácil culparlo a él?

Lo oyó, a través de la puerta, moverse sobre la cama y dentro del cuarto. Salir del cuarto y regresar a él. ¿Colectaría su ropa? ¿Se vestiría? ¿Se iría sin decir más?

¿Y si no se iba? ¿Y si se quedaba eternamente a esperar quién sabía qué? ¿A explicar cosas que no podían ser explicadas? ¿A poner a prueba su débil convicción de no volver con él? Y los minutos pasaban sin que ella se atreviese a salir, hasta que dejó de oír ruidos. ¿Se habría vuelto a dormir?

Se sintió ridícula. Patéticamente ridícula. ¿Qué clase de Gryffindor se escondía de ese modo en el baño? Debía salir, no importaba cómo y lo sabía. ¿No había sido acaso la valiente heroína de una guerra?

La luz seguía apagada al emerger tras la puerta, pero los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a contagiar la habitación con su luminosidad opaca. La lluvia se sentía aún, lejana y amortiguada. Hermione intentaba concentrarse en eso. En la luz y la lluvia. Cualquier cosa con tal de que sus pensamientos no convergieran en el hombre que, aún a medio vestir, acariciaba el lomo del gato que se había posado junto a él sobre la cama.

Su cabello, aunque corto, se notaba desordenado, con unas cuantas mechas rubias levantadas del lado en que su cabeza había estado apoyada durante el sueño. Sus ojos se giraron hacia ella y en sus labios había dibujada una sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía sonreír? ¿Cómo?

- No creí que esta bola peluda siguiera viva…- sus ojos se posaron en los suyos por un momento, y aún así mantuvo su expresión tranquila. ¿Es que no entendía el error que había sido todo?- ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes? ¿Tercer año? Y entonces ya me parecía viejo…

- Será mejor que te vayas.- la mano que acariciaba a Croockshanks se detuvo en su acción, y sus ojos volvieron a ella con una expresión incrédula, secundada por el temor.

Por largos segundos no hizo más que quedarse ahí, en ella, mirándola a ella; analizando la intención en aquella frase, como si no lograra comprender su significado. Pero lo entendía.

Prueba de ello fue que tras unos instantes de dubitación, y evitando mirarla, fue colectando su ropa en silencio y vistiéndose en su avance. Sus dedos estaban ya sobre los botones de su camisa cuando se detuvo.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- La pregunta, aunque inentendible para ella, transmitía sinceridad y algo más… algo parecido a la angustia.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?- sus ojos volvieron a buscar los suyos y ahí se quedaron, enfrentándola.- ¡Dímelo! Lo que sea, Hermione. Dímelo y lo haré.

Ella separó los labios por un instante, pero solo una parte de ella quería hablar. La parte de ella que quería perdonarlo. La otra se impuso obligándola a callar.

- ¿Quieres que me entregue?- siguió él, poniéndose de pie.- ¿Quieres que les diga a todos lo que hice? Lo haré… si eso es lo que quieres, Hermione.- su voz parecía más ansiosa que antes.- Si tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida en Azkaban lo haré, con tal de que me perdones.

- Draco…- susurró- No es eso… yo no…

- ¿Crees que no me arrepiento?- la ansiedad había dado paso a la desesperación, ahora patente en su rostro- Vivo atormentado día a día, al ser conciente de lo que hice. De todo lo que hice y lo que pude haber hecho para evitarlo… ¿Crees que no sé el tipo de persona que soy? Lo sé, Hermione. Sé bien lo que soy…- Estaba a solo unos pasos de ella cuando tomó aire para seguir, como si con ese gesto pudiera infundirse valor- Y no sabes cómo desearía haberte tenido a mi lado antes, porque sé que entonces todo habría sido distinto… De haber sabido que tú y yo…

- No se trata de nosotros, Draco…- sus ojos, grises y brillantes, le recordaron por un instante aquella tarde en San Mungo en que todo terminó- No había necesidad de que previeras lo nuestro, porque eso no cambia nada. ¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? ¿No entiendes que sin importar si eran mis padres o no, debiste haberte negado a matarlos solo por el hecho de que eran inocentes?

- ¿Negarme?- rió sarcástico, dolido- ¡Lo haces sonar como algo tan fácil!- la rabia comenzaba a ser patente en su voz.

- No digo que sea fácil. No se trata de hacer lo que es fácil, sino de hacer lo correcto…

- Hice lo que creí correcto…

- ¡¿Matar a mis padres te pareció correcto?!

- Tú no entiendes… tú no estabas ahí… tú no…

- No necesito haber estado ahí para saber lo que yo habría hecho.- ¿por qué su propia voz le resultaba de pronto odiosa? ¿Por qué tenía que haber dicho eso aparentando tanta superioridad moral?

Por un instante reinó el silencio. Por un instante, sus ojos, clavados en los de ella, reflejaban una miseria infinita. Pero antes de ella alcanzar a decir nada, antes de pedirle que se fuera, Draco Malfoy había dado tres largos pasos y la asía por la espalda. Su cabeza se había inclinado hacia ella para dejar a una misma altura sus ojos. Su respiración tan cerca de la suya.

- ¿Y lo que siento por ti?- preguntó con voz firme.- ¿Eso tampoco cambia nada?- Ella quería decir algo. Debía decir algo, pero no podía. ¡Estaba tan cerca suyo!- Hermione, ¿No entiendes acaso que yo te a...?

- ¡NO!- gritó, separándose de él, empujándolo con rabia- ¡No lo digas! ¡No te atrevas a decirlo ahora!- las lágrimas, largamente retenidas acudieron a sus ojos de pura indignación y comenzaban a nublar su vista.- ¡No es justo que lo digas ahora cuando es un imposible y no fueras capaz de decirlo cuando esa maldita frase era todo lo que quería oír de ti!- hablaba rápido y acalorada, con las manos empuñadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y el rostro rojo- No sabes cómo deseaba que me amaras. Sufrí por la injusticia de ser yo quien rogara por cualquier muestra de afecto de tu parte. Me entregué a ti, sabiendo que no era a tus ojos más que una conveniente encamada. Permití que me usaras para desahogarte, sin saber siquiera si querrías estar conmigo luego, cuando creyeras que Daphne seguía siendo más bella que yo. Aún sabiendo quien eras, te puse en un pedestal y te adoré en un modo ridículo, aún a sabiendas de ser la única que amaba…

- ¿No era obvio acaso lo que yo sentía por ti?

- Nunca tuve esa seguridad, porque nunca fuiste capaz de…

- ¡No me lo admitía ni a mi mismo! ¿Cómo se supone que te lo admitiera a ti?

- ¡Porque yo necesitaba esa certeza! De haberla tenido…

- ¿Habrías huido conmigo?- La expresión de Hermione cambió, pasando de la rabia a la confusión- No. No lo habrías hecho…- sonrió con tristeza- Ni aún entonces lo habrías hecho...

- De haber estado convencida de que…

- No, Hermione. No te mientas ni busques excusas que no existen. El saberlo no habría cambiado el final de esto.- ¿Por qué la palabra "final" sonaba tan macabra? ¿Por qué Draco parecía tan cansado?- Y tampoco sirve de mucho ahora, ¿no es verdad?- ¿Qué se suponía que respondiera? ¿Qué podía responder? De todo lo que Hermione era capaz era juntar y separar los labios, incapaz de dar sonido a palabra alguna.- Fui un estúpido al pensar que si venía aquí y te explicaba… si te decía lo que pasó…- su expresión era triste otra vez- Pero ya no importa. Lo has dejado más que claro, y aunque no lo creas te lo agradezco- sonrió, si a esa mueca forzada se le podía llamar sonrisa- pues al menos así podré ahorrarme nuevas humillaciones.- sus ojos, mientras hablaba, habían adquirido una frialdad que ella apenas recordaba de otros tiempos.

- ¿Humillaciones?- ¿En verdad eso podía importarle?- ¿Piensas que es tu orgullo lo único afectado?- ¿por qué de pronto estaba tan molesta otra vez?- ¡Mataste a mis padres, Draco! ¿Y vienes aquí a pedirme que simplemente lo olvide y le de una oportunidad a lo nuestro? ¿No ves acaso lo enfermizo que sería?- mientras hablaba, la rabia dentro de ella parecía ir creciendo. Rabia contra él, si… pero mucho más contra sí misma- ¿Cómo podría despertar junto a ti cada mañana si al hacerlo, mi estómago se revuelve al pensar que duermo con el mismo hombre que mató a mis padres?

- Anoche no parecía importante…- su sonrisa torcida y su rostro inclinado hacia un lado, era en él un acto de defensa que ella debió haber reconocido; pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Sabes el asco que siento al pensar en lo que pasó anoche?- el rostro de Draco se demudó de golpe- Para todo lo anterior tenía la excusa de la ignorancia, pero ahora… Ahora me siento… "Sucia"…- por un largo instante ninguno dijo nada.- ¿Curioso no? Tú primer insulto hacia mí fue precisamente ese: "Sangresucia"… Lo triste es que recién ahora en verdad me siento así: "Sucia". Sucia, por dejar que me tocaras, y más sucia aún por disfrutarlo…

- ¡Cállate!- exclamó él entre dientes, apretando los puños, los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza inclinada en actitud amenazante. Sin duda sus palabras lo estaban hiriendo.

- Y lo único que quiero es dejar de sentirme "sucia" cada vez que me miro al espejo y pienso en todas las veces que me entregué a ti... Y _te odio_ por ello… ¡Te odio por hacerme sentir así…!

Por un instante, sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas le impidieron ver al joven frente a ella. De lo contrario, hubiese notado el abrupto cambio en su expresión, la sombra que se posó en sus ojos y la postura aparentemente relajada que adoptó su cuerpo, que no transmitía relajo alguno para aquel que pudiera ver la desesperanza que comandaba su nueva actitud, mientras la frase "Te odio" se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Hermione notó el incómodo mutismo generado entre ambos cobrar mayor fuerza. Como si una corriente de frío lo envolviera todo, dificultando incluso la respiración. Llevó sus manos a secar sus lágrimas, aún inconciente de las palabras dichas, cuando notó que él, sin detenerse a recoger su capa desde el piso, y en una pasividad que le era inusual, caminó hasta la salida.

Estaba a solo unos pasos de ella, que seguía inmóvil, mordiéndose el labio, cuando se detuvo y pasó sus largos dedos por su cabeza, como si con ello quisiera ganar tiempo para escoger las palabras correctas. Pero al girar hacia ella su rostro, no parecía haberlas encontrado.

Ni siquiera hubo un adiós. Ni un gesto previo al sonido de la puerta del cuarto, ni algún ruido que interpretar antes que dejara su hogar completamente. Y aún pasaron unos segundos de absoluta inmovilidad, para que Hermione lograra comprender el alcance de sus palabras y la desesperación se apoderara de ella.

Y cuando dejó el cuarto, se encontró a Coockshanks, pegado a la puerta de salida, expectante. ¿También él esperaría su regreso? Por un efímero instante, en su gatuno rostro, Hermione creyó adivinar un gesto de recriminación, mientras ella no dejaba de preguntarse: "¿Será posible que haya dicho que lo _odio_?".

-HP-

Blaise Zabini no había tenido las mejores experiencias en el área del amor, razón por la cual no entendía del todo la actitud de Draco frente al rechazo de la Sangresucia. Ya hacía cinco años habían roto; prueba de ello fue la larga convalecencia de la que él debió sacarlo en base a distractores que consistían en sexo, trabajo y… bueno… principalmente sexo.

Pero los reclamos con que Astoria lo había mareado al recibirlo, le dejaban en claro que ese elemental distractor no iba a ser suficiente esta vez.

- ¡Ni siquiera me deja entrar al cuarto, Blaise!- chillaba la rubia, mientras él escogía algo para beber de la licorera, con extrema pasividad. Astoria lo había sacado tan temprano de la cama, que necesitaba algo fuerte para volver en si- Aguardé toda la noche aquí parada, a la espera de una disculpa por dejarme sola en medio de esa ridícula fiesta. Pero cuando llega finalmente, todo mojado y medio vestido, en vez de darme una maldita explicación, me dice que me largue… ¡¿Qué me largue?! ¿Por quién demonios me toma?

- No por el amor de su vida, ciertamente- sonrió Blaise, agitando la copa de licor entre sus dedos. En general Astoria le agradaba más que otras chicas, o más bien, le disgustaba menos, pero en estos momentos, le parecía francamente insoportable.

- No se trata de amor, Zabini…- había puesto sus manos en las caderas y alzaba una ceja- Sino de respeto.- y el moreno no pudo dejar de sonreír ante el comentario. "_No se trata de amor_" ¡Si la rubia estuviera al tanto de que se trataba precisamente de eso!- ¡Si tan solo supiera con quien pasó la noche!

Para Blaise, la idea de soltar el nombre de Granger resultaba casi tentadora. Sin duda una escena en que la rubia le cayera a golpes a la castaña era algo que él quería ver; pero Draco no estaría tan contento si se enteraba quien había divulgado el secreto, sin importar lo noble que fuera la intención.

Además, Astoria no era tonta. Ya tenía a la sangresucia entre sus sospechosas, y no tardaría mucho en hacer las cuentas que él había hecho y comprender que el haber estado con McLaggen incluso después que Draco se había ido, no tenía por qué servir de coartada; y que si el rubio había llegado empapado, tenía que haber estado caminando por el Londres Muggle- donde vivía dicha mugrosa- ya que hacía un par de meses que el Ministerio había colocado un hechizo sobre las calles del Londres mágico, para evitar que la lluvia afectara a los transeúntes.

Seguro que Greengrass se percataría de ese detalle una vez que la rabia se esfumara.

Al terminar su copa, intentó calmarla, convenciéndola de que se fuera y lo dejara todo en sus manos. Él se encargaría del bienestar de Draco y también, por supuesto, de lo que más importaba a Greengrass: ser avisada tan pronto el rubio saliera de su cuarto. ¿Con qué objeto? Blaise no tenía puta idea.

Una vez que Astoria dejara el apartamento, el moreno se dirigió al dormitorio de su amigo, donde le bastaron un par de intentos para dar con el contrahechizo que permitió abrir la puerta.

La habitación estaba en penumbras a causa de las cortinas aún sin descorrer. La cama, hecha un desastre, y en medio de ella, Draco Malfoy, con todo y zapatos mojados, estaba tendido boca arriba. No necesitó acercarse demasiado para ver que tenía los ojos abiertos.

- Supongo que Granger no ha perdido su encanto si es capaz de dejarte hecho mierda otra vez- exclamó, acercándose. Pero Draco no hizo movimiento alguno, por lo que al cabo de un rato, Blaise se limitó a quitarle los zapatos y murmurar un hechizo para terminar de secar la ropa.

- Me odia…- masculló el rubio, más para si que para el moreno. No despegaba los ojos del techo.

- Encamarse contigo ha sido una curiosa forma de demostrarlo.

- Le doy asco…

- Y yo aquí pensando que solo Pansy era capaz de sentir asco por alguien y aún así abrirle las piernas.- una sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en los labios del rubio ante ese comentario.

Hacía dos años, la última vez que se embriagaron de verdad, Blaise había dejado escapar los detalles de su corto romance con Pansy Parkinson y los motivos de su separación. Afortunadamente, Draco no cambió su comportamiento con él después de entonces, y aunque en un principio Blaise pensó eso se debía al efecto amnésico del alcohol, habían momentos como este en que comprendía que recordaba todo. Simplemente no lo juzgaba por ello.

- Desearía que me gustaran los hombres…- susurró el rubio desde la cama- si pudiera amarte a ti, todo sería más fácil, ¿no crees?

- Pienso que seguiría siendo fatídico, considerando que no eres mi tipo.- y ambos rieron. Era bueno reír en momentos así.

Luego de administrar las pociones sedantes que pensó le ayudarían a dormir, y recordarle que lo necesitaría completamente repuesto al día siguiente, dada la cantidad de reuniones con que iniciarían la semana, salió del lugar. Llamó a su secretaria y pidió consiguiera un elfo doméstico de confianza- de esos que los asistían de cuando en cuando ahora que, gracias a las estúpidas leyes de protección de las criaturas mágicas de las que Granger era responsable, no se podían simplemente comprar y heredar- para que velara el sueño de su amigo.

Deseos no le faltaban de hacer una visita a viejos conocidos para encontrar un obsequio que enviar a Granger… No algo mortal, por supuesto. Con mandarla por un tiempo a San Mungo se conformaba. Incluso podía imaginarse haciendo una visita a la mugrosa en su sala de Hospital para revelarle el por qué de su castigo… ¡Era tan agradable soñar a veces!

Afortunadamente para Granger, ese día no podía gastarlo con ella. No cuando Lovegood había accedido a permitirle pasar esa mañana junto a su hijo, a solicitud del mismo niño.

Blaise no se consideraba a sí mismo con un don particular para los mocosos, pero Theodore le agradó desde el momento en que se lo encontró en Diagon Alley, y aunque sabía que esto se debía en gran parte al enorme parecido que tenía con su padre muerto, también estaba el hecho de que al niño le agradara estar con él, y quedaban pocas personas en el mundo de las que Blaise Zabini pudiera decir algo parecido. Podía ser incluso que Draco y ese mocoso fueran los únicos.

Además, era interesante tener de vez en cuando una actividad distinta al trabajo. Con el chico se salía completamente de ese contexto para entrar a un mundo en que sus acciones tuvieran más efecto que el de generar dinero. Más aún: estando con él, se sentía una mejor persona.

No es que Blaise buscara realmente una redención a sus pecados. Draco podía aspirar a eso, por estar en un camino intermedio. Él, en cambio, habiendo sido un mortífago en toda la extensión de la palabra, estaba jodido hasta la médula, y era una verdad que aceptaba sin entusiasmo ni pena. Era parte de la vida que le había tocado vivir, así como lo era la temprana muerte del padre al que nunca conoció; el rechazo de una madre que probablemente jamás lo quiso; la idealización de un amor no correspondido, y su posterior fracaso al creer alcanzarlo, por la causa más insospechada de todas. En cierto modo, el descubrimiento fue una bofetada a su vanidad, de la que nunca se recuperó.

Aún recordaba lo que había sentido cuando el llanto de Pansy mojaba su mejilla, cuando los ojos de la joven se posaron en los suyos abriendo la posibilidad a algo que él creía imposible.

Pansy Parkinson había sido, en todos los sentidos, su primer amor. Nunca, hasta que la vio cogida de la mano de Draco en cuarto año, había pensado en sentir algo por una chica. Había estado con varias, era cierto, pero sin jamás sentir nada de lo que debía sentir un idiota enamorado, y siempre lo atribuyó a que ellas no eran Pansy.

La joven nunca ocultó sus sentimientos por el rubio, y él fue incapaz de ocultar del todo los suyos por ella. Y entre más decía ella amar a Draco, más imposible le parecía tenerla y más empeño ponía en idolatrarla. ¿No debió notar que ya su subconsciente intentaba protegerlo de la verdad? Si Draco no se hubiera marchado; si Pansy no se hubiese sentido sola y traicionada; si no lo hubiese buscado por ser amigo del otro y si no hubiesen bebido hasta la embriaguez, Blaise podría seguir idolatrándola en su bendita ignorancia.

Pero ella se había sentido sola, y aunque en medio de sus sollozos y borrachera no dejaba de repetir que le asqueaba su negra piel, se había entregado a él. Y él, para entonces dolido por la traición de Draco, estaba decidido a aceptar el ofrecimiento sin condiciones. Esa noche, descubrió que el rubio jamás había tocado a Parkinson y entendió también, para su sorpresa, que tampoco con ella sentía nada.

Culpó al alcohol la primera vez y a la no correspondencia de sus sentimientos la segunda, pero entre más intentaba encontrar algo en las noches que compartían, más se quedaba sin nada que culpar al no encontrarlo.

No podía decir cómo llegó a la conclusión realmente. Solo sabía que un día, mientras ella lo besaba desesperada, él comprendió que ya no podían seguir así. Ella lo culpó a él, por no ser Draco. Y él la culpó a ella, _por no ser hombre_.

Durante días intentó negarse a sí mismo sus conjeturas. Pero entre más se ponía a prueba, más firme era su convicción. La noche en que quiso confesarlo a Theodore en busca de desahogo, descubrió que este se había ido. Ya no quedaba nada para él en Hogwarts, y participar más activamente en la guerra se ofrecía como un potencial distractor a todo, y estuvo en lo cierto.

No volvió a dar demasiada importancia a sus preferencias en la cama, hasta cuando todo había acabado, resolviendo que los tiempos de paz eran un mal terrible para aquellos que buscaban evadirse.

Pero consumar lo largamente evitado tampoco fue un alivio a sus tormentos. Le era demasiado difícil aceptarlo como para disfrutarlo, e incluso el intento de relación que mantuvo con un atractivo joven de sus esporádicos años de estudio, debió ser terminado cuando el otro se negó a mantenerlo en la clandestinidad.

Aún así, había llegado a un arreglo tolerable con la vida que consistía en encamarse con cuanta mujer se le cruzara por delante. Consideraba que había logrado hacer de ello un arte, y disfrutaba de ese logro más que de la consumación misma del acto. Para complacer los aspectos insatisfechos de esas relaciones, recurría al mundo muggle, donde podía peregrinar en busca de lo que quisiera con mayores libertades. El amor estaba descartado de las prioridades de su vida, o al menos ese tipo de amor.

Suponía ya que algo tenía que ver con esa carencia afectiva las esperanzas que había depositado en el pequeño Theodore. Durante años, su amistad con Draco había logrado llenar ese espacio, pero sabía que el rubio no lo necesitaba en realidad. Para el chico, en cambio, podía representar un buen reemplazo de la figura paterna ausente. Quizá sería ese pequeño, lo más cerca que estaría jamás de ser padre.

Sabía que Thomas ya había adivinado esas intenciones en él. Y sabía también que el muy estúpido pensaba que a él también lo movía un entrañable amor por Lovegood. ¡Si el muy imbécil supiera!

Afortunadamente, ese día no hubo necesidad de soportar las miradas molestas del eterno enamorado de Lovegood, ni sus bufidos. Al parecer aun no se había aparecido por casa de la rubia cuando él llegó en busca del pequeño.

Acompañados por el viejo elfo doméstico, del que pocas veces lograban separar a Theodore, y a quien Lovegood había terminado por aceptar como inamovible protector de su hijo, recorrieron Diagon Alley en busca de helados, golosinas y nuevos juguetes que podían ser interesantes. Aunque la palidez de la piel del chico, contrastada con la negrura de la suya lo delataba en todo momento, no faltaban los escasos de inteligencia que le preguntaban si se trataba de su hijo. Él no se molestaba en negarlo y curiosamente, Theodore tampoco. Quizá estaba demasiado entusiasmado con sus juguetes nuevos como para notarlo; o tal vez, como él, también disfrutaba con la idea de llenar ese vacío.

- Irás a mi fiesta de cumpleaños este viernes, ¿verdad?- preguntó el chico cogido de su mano, mientras caminaban de regreso a casa de la rubia. El elfo, jadeando de extenuación, los seguía murmurando algunos reclamos a sus espaldas.- Tío Dean dice que todos están invitados.

- Con que tío Dean dice eso, ¿eh?- sonrió, imaginando la cara de Thomas si lo veía aparecer.

- Si. Y dice también que puedo escoger el pastel más grande de todos…- algo cambió en el ambiente. Al principio Blaise no supo decir qué, y siguió escuchando al niño, mientras describía las golosinas que habían encargado.- ¿Te gustan grajeas de pimienta, tío Blaise?

"¡El elfo!" Gritó algo dentro de Blaise al notar que el viejo Trisbus ya no se oía a sus espaldas y se giró en su búsqueda. No había rastros de él.

- Tío Blaise…- siguió el niño.

- Será mejor que nos apresuremos.- dijo intentando aparentar calma, aunque la varita estaba fuera de su bolsillo y preparada antes de pensarlo. Habían muchas razones por las cuales el elfo podía haberse quedado atrás, pero el instinto le decía a Blaise que debía sacar al chico de ahí cuanto antes.- Tu madre debe estar preocupada y…

- ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

- ¡TÍO BLAISE!- gritó Theodore, al ver la varita de este volar lejos de su mano, mientras el moreno posicionaba al niño rápidamente a sus espaldas, en un instinto de protección.

- Tiempo sin vernos, Zabini…

-HP-

Dean Thomas sabía que no se había comportado bien la noche anterior. El alcohol en su cabeza, nublaba sus pensamientos. Eso, y los celos que despertaban en él, cada vez que Luna mencionaba a Blaise Zabini. ¿Sería posible que todo lo que él había hecho por ella fuera en vano comparado con lo que ese maldito había conseguido esos últimos meses?

Tanta rabia había sentido ante esa idea, que ni aún se percató de que al marcharse enfurecido dejaba a Luna sin acompañante. Al despertar, recién comprendió su descuido, y encontrar la chaqueta que llevaba el día anterior, a los pies de su puerta esa mañana, le había dado a entender que muy probablemente Luna la había tirado ahí, sin siquiera tocar el timbre o dejar una nota, para dejar en claro que no lo quería ver nunca más. ¿De qué otro modo podía interpretar aquello si no?

Luego de beber varias tasas de café muggle para terminar de quitar la borrachera, se convenció de que lo mejor era pedir disculpas a la joven cuanto antes. Con esa intención acudió a la casa de Xenophilius, donde creyó la encontraría, pero el hombre le informó que había dejado el lugar muy temprano. Esto solo sirvió para aumentar aún más la ansiedad en Dean, por lo que prácticamente corrió en dirección al hogar de Luna, pensando, mientras caminaba hasta ella, cuál sería el mejor modo de exponer sus disculpas, y si habrían posibilidades de que ella lo perdonara.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando, en mitad del desolado sendero que conducía a la casa, distinguió el llanto de Theodore, mezclándose con la voz de una mujer que le gritaba por que se quitara de en medio. Corrió cuán rápido pudo, distinguiendo a su paso el cuerpo inconciente del viejo Trisbus, pero no se detuvo hasta unos metros después cuando el espectáculo completo se descubrió a sus ojos.

Blaise Zabini, al parecer víctima de algún hechizo macabro, yacía en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre, mientras uno de sus brazos, en movimientos torpes, intentaba quitar al pequeño del campo de la bruja, que insistía en gritar al lloroso niño que se quitara de ahí de una vez, sin que Theodore se soltara del cuerpo caído.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido como para que Dean tuviese tiempo de pensar, y por lo mismo, cuando repasara los hechos luego, se convencería de que había actuado más por instinto que por otra cosa cuando con su varita, y antes que la bruja se percatara de su presencia, la atacó por la espalda, mandándola a volar por los aires. Comprobó la indemnidad de Theodore antes de enviarlo por ayuda a casa de su madre y, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar de quién se trataba, aplicó un hechizo contenedor en Zabini, para detener la sangre, de donde fuera que escapase, hasta que llegara el auxilio.

Solo entonces caminó hasta la bruja inconciente en el piso, tomando el resguardo de apuntarla con la varita en todo momento, asqueado ante la idea de que esa mujer hubiese sido tan inhumana como para atacar mortalmente a alguien frente a un niño pequeño. Y en sus negros cabellos y piel aceitunada, aunque muy cambiada por lo que sea que le había tocado vivir en esos años, descubrió ante él a Parvati Patil.

_**-HP-**_

_**Hasta aquí la primera mitad de este capítulo, que, aunque está listo completaré en unos días para no agotarlos con la lectura, ok? Ahora quiero irme a la cama, pues es de madrugada y no he dormido mucho (Culpa no tanto de mi afán por terminar este capítulo, como de mi ansiedad por devorarme completo el libro "Las ventajas de ser invisible". Tres hurras a su autor, que me hizo recordar lo que es la buena literatura, algo que ya comenzaba a olvidar, entre tanta basura de mercadeo (no me malentiendan… me entretiene… pero no es lo mismo).**_

_**Cariños y hasta el siguiente.**_

_**Alex.**_


	27. Chapter 26: HERMIONE GRANGER (Parte II)

**Recordatorio: Lugares y personajes son de Rowling… yo solo los uso para soltar la mano y algún día escribir algo propio. (;-) )**

**Muchas gracias a quienes, pese a los problemas de Fanfiction en el update del capítuo anterior, se tomaron la molestia de dejar su comentario… Eso significa mucho para mi… especialmente en estos capítulos finales.**

**Debo admitir que estuve tentada de hacerlo esperar por esta segunda parte y obtener así más comentarios, pero creo que es una falta de respeto a quienes comentan sagradamente y quedan a la espera de más, así que, sin más demora, aquí está la segunda parte prometida. **

**CAPÍTULO 26: HERMIONE GRANGER (Parte 2)**

"_**Y así seguimos adelante, como botes que reman contra la corriente, incesantemente arrastrados hacia el pasado".**_

**-EL GRAN GATSBY- F.S. FITZGERALD**

Hermione no quería dejar el cuarto donde se había encerrado esa mañana. Recordaba todos los episodios de su vida en que se había sentido miserable y sabía que este era el peor de ellos. Y lo terrible de aquello, es que no veía escapatoria a sus tribulaciones.

Siempre había evitado pensar en Draco o en lo ocurrido a sus padres, buscando refugio en su trabajo. Pero ahora, gracias a la estúpida idea que había tenido de invitar a Cormac McLaggen, y en el desastre en que había terminado esa idea, no estaba segura de poder regresar a su oficina el lunes. ¿A qué regresar? ¿A soportar la humillación de ser despedida por algún motivo ridículo que encubriera las argucias de Cormac por vengarse de ella? No le sería difícil en lo absoluto, mientras Tiberius McLaggen tuviera las influencias que tenía en aquel lugar. Y todos sabían cómo consentía a su sobrino el viejo Tiberius.

Si. Estaba segura que ya no tendría empleo si intentaba volver. Y aunque lo tuviera, ¿no se encargaría de todos modos Cormac de cobrarse en algún modo? ¿Valía la pena soportarlo por un trabajo que, después de todo, tampoco le gustaba demasiado?

En otros tiempos, Hermione Granger había soñado con generar grandes cambios en el mundo mágico. Pero luego de la corta victoria conseguida con la liberación de los Elfos domésticos, había sido relegada a trabajar tras un escritorio, donde, aunque hacía un buen trabajo, sin duda, no hacía nada importante. Siempre pensó que aquel "ascenso" que tuvo al sector administrativo se debía a que los altos funcionarios del Ministerio no habían quedado del todo felices al perder a sus sirvientes. La felicitaron en público, pero la odiaron internamente y se encargaron de transformarla en alguien más inofensiva. ¿Todo funcionaría así en el mundo?

Y como no tendría un trabajo como distractor, estaría condenada a pensar en él. En Draco. En lo que había dicho a Draco y en el modo en que su bello rostro reaccionó ante sus palabras. Lo había herido, lo sabía, y aunque por un lado se alegraba de haber puesto fin de una vez a cualquier esperanza de reconciliación, por otro lado se aborrecía por haberlo hecho. ¿Merecía Draco algo así después de todo cuanto había hecho por ellos? Había momentos en que pensaba que si, pero generalmente la respuesta era una negación.

¿Tenía algún sentido seguir viviendo? Hermione no era el tipo de persona que considerara el suicidio como puerta de escape a los embates del mundo, pero en instantes como este la idea de acabar con todo parecía la única salida, al extremo de detenerse en barajar las posibles opciones de muerte rápida. Quizá podía incluso hacerlo parecer un accidente.

En eso estaba, cuando Ginevra Potter, con una ojeras que daban clara cuenta de lo tardía que había sido su retirada de la fiesta el día anterior, apareció en su hogar, pidiéndole la acompañara al departamento de su hermano, para que distrajera a James mientras ella ayudaba a Daphne a arreglar los últimos detalles de su luna de miel.

Hermione dudaba mucho que Daphne necesitara ayuda para algo en la vida, y creía que en verdad Ginny había ido en su busca para obtener los pormenores de la noche anterior y satisfacer su curiosidad. Prueba de ello fue lo rápido que comenzó con las preguntas una vez la convenció de acompañarla. "¿Notaste el modo en que Malfoy te miraba?", "¿Cormac lo notó?", "¿McLaggen y tu ya son novios?" "¿Lo hicieron anoche?".

Y aunque Hermione solo respondió con evasivas, sin querer contar nada de lo ocurrido, Ginny hizo sus conclusiones de todos modos, adivinando que su amiga había tenido sexo la noche anterior y que se arrepentía infinitamente de ello. Su error estaba en pensar que el protagonista había sido Cormac.

- Vamos, Hermione, ¡no es tan malo!- intentó consolarla, Ginny- McLaggen no es el tipo ideal para encamarse estando ebria, pero no creo que sea tan imbécil como para hablar de ello en tu trabajo.

- Pues yo creo que si es suficiente imbécil como para hacerlo.- comentó Daphne, que acomodaba más y más vestidos en una maleta mágica. Ginny intentó rebatirla y continuar dando ánimos a su amiga, hasta que recibió una lechuza de su madre explicando que la necesitaba en la madriguera de forma urgente.

- ¿Estarán bien si las dejo solas un rato?- preguntó la pelirroja, examinando a las aludidas, mientras tomaba a su hijo de entre el vestido de novia que el pequeño se había encargado de arrastrar por el suelo. Hermione por un instante se sintió tentada de huir con ella, pero no quería dar a Daphne la impresión de escabullirse. Además, la rubia parecía demasiado ocupada escogiendo las medias adecuadas para el viaje, como para darle importancia a ella. Si mucho tendría que soportar su indiferencia.

Lamentablemente para Hermione, no bien Ginny se había ido, la joven dirigió a ella sus ojos azules, con una expresión sagaz, difícil de evadir.

- No fue McLaggen con quien pasaste la noche, ¿verdad?- preguntó, y Hermione sintió los colores subir a su rostro.

- Dudo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.

- No… no lo es. Pero mi hermana me envió un lechuza esta mañana, muy molesta porque a causa de mi estúpida fiesta, no había vuelto a ver a Draco hasta después que amaneciera.

- Tu hermana debe ser muy torpe si pierde novios con tanta facilidad.

- Supongo.- sonrió la rubia con suficiencia, como si algo de lo dicho confirmara su teoría.

- Sabes, Greengrass…

- "Weasley"- corrigió Daphne.

- Como prefieras… El punto es que… ¿no has pensado acaso que ahora que eres la mujer de uno de mis mejores amigos, deberíamos intentar al menos tolerarnos?- Hermione lo planteó con toda la calma que pudo, pensando que Daphne no era tonta, y sabría ver el por qué de su ofrecimiento. Todos esos años debían haberla hecho madurar algo, ¿no?

Pero en lugar de la tranquila aceptación que ella esperaba por parte de la rubia, lo que tuvo frente a ella fue una sonrisa burlona, seguida de una serie de carcajadas descontroladas.

- ¿Quieres que seamos amigas?- preguntó con sorna, llevando las manos a su boca para contener la risa, ante la incrédula mirada de Hermione.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué me odias tanto?- preguntó al fin. Daphne debía odiarla, estaba segura. No había otra explicación a su comportamiento con ella.- Si es por Ron, te aseguro que entre él y yo jamás…

- ¿Crees que es por eso?- volvió a reír Daphne.- ¿En verdad crees que me siento intimidada por lo que sea que Ron pudo sentir por ti? ¡Vamos, Granger! Se supone que eres inteligente,¡no me hagas ponerlo en duda!- la miraba con expresión lastimosa, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

- Se puede sabes entonces ¿por qué? Yo nunca te he hecho nada que…

- No se trata de algo que hicieras, sino de tu actitud.- Hermione la enfrentó, sin comprender.- Tú y yo nunca podremos ser amigas, porque eres una hipócrita, y si hay algo que yo detesto más que nada en el mundo, es la hipocresía.

- ¿Hipócrita? ¿Y en qué modo he sido yo una…?

- Siendo una trabajólica amargada que antepone principios morales imbéciles a su propio bienestar, y aparenta que eso la hace feliz.- Daphne se había colocado sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, sonriendo con suficiencia. Parecía dispuesta a hablar por mucho rato.- Podrías ser feliz con solo quererlo, con solo tomar lo que se te ofrece en bandeja de plata, pero en lugar de eso, arrojas tu dicha por los suelos, y finges ante los demás, convenciéndolos de que tu admirable superioridad moral es todo lo que necesitas.

- Daphne… no tengo idea de lo que estás…

- Draco.- sus azules ojos adquirieron una seriedad mortal.- Tú serías feliz con él, y lo sabes. Pero tus ridículos principios te lo impiden. No quieres que los demás te juzguen por estar con un exmortífago. No quieres que piensen que antepones tu felicidad a lo correcto. Quieres que los demás te admiren por lo que estás dispuesta a hacer a cambio de mantenerte intachable para ellos. Pero déjame decirte una verdad, querida: A ellos les importa una mierda.

Por un largo instante ninguna de las dos dijo nada, hasta que Hermione comenzó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado.

- No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo.

- ¡Oh! Es verdad…- exclamó con hilaridad- No estoy considerando ese miserable acto de maldad perpetrado por Draco ¿cierto?- Hermione palideció.

- ¿Cómo sabes que…?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué mató muggles mientras estuvo a las órdenes del Señor Oscuro? ¡Todos ellos lo hicieron, Granger! Era parte de ser mortífago. Que tú no lo quisieras ver hasta el final, es porque hasta para eso has sido una hipócrita. Lo peor es que en tu hipocresía lo arrastraste a él. Aunque claro, tu moralidad sí acepta herir a un mortífago, ¿no?

- Jamás entenderías lo que…

- ¡Que importa!

- Si supieras lo que ocurrió…

- No necesito saberlo, Granger.- se encogió de hombros.- No son los hechos los que importan, sino la importancia que damos a esos hechos.

Hubo un largo instante de silencio en que Hermione pensaba que Greengrass jamás entendería. No podía comprender nada.

- Lo que más rabia me da,- siguió la rubia- es que lo tenías todo para ser feliz y lo despreciaste, solo para vivir en tu jodida autocompasión… ¿Sabes? Hubo un tiempo en que de verdad te envidiaba, y si fueras feliz ahora probablemente seguiría haciéndolo…

- ¿Es por eso que me odias? ¿Por envidia?

- No. Como dije, podría envidiarte, si fueras feliz, pero no lo eres. Por eso no es envidia lo que siento por ti, sino rabia.- Hermione la quedó mirando sin comprender. Daphne bajó los ojos por un instante sonriendo triste- Para quienes hemos debido afirmarnos con uñas y garras a las pocas cosas buenas que la vida ha puesto en nuestro camino, aquellos que deprecian la felicidad que se les sirve en bandeja, nos resultan odiosos… Es como si estuvieras sediento en medio del desierto y tuvieras en frente a alguien que derrama el agua de su cantimplora, ni siquiera para dárselo a otro, sino simplemente para autoinmolarse. El problema es, Granger, que a nadie beneficia tu dolor. A nadie…

Daphne se levantó de la cama, caminando hasta la maleta para intentar cerrarla, con lo que Hermione pensó había puesto fin a la conversación, pero no habían pasado ni diez segundos, cuando la rubia volvió a hablar.

- Me preguntaste una vez como hago para que las cosas horribles que me han ocurrido no me afecten. Te lo dije entonces pero no lo comprendiste, así que te lo repetiré: tomo el jodido episodio y lo reescribo. No lo olvido… recuerdo muy bien toda la mierda que hubo en mi infancia y si, ya que seguro estás pensando en eso, sí recuerdo a los imbéciles que me violaron… es imposible olvidar algo así, pero no le doy poder sobre mi vida. No dejo que mi vida sea descrita en base a ese episodio porque dejar que mi vida sea definida por una tragedia es darles la victoria de mi dolor.

Hermione la observó por un largo instante. Al tocar el tema de lo ocurrido aquella noche en Diagon Alley, la joven recordaba el por qué siempre había admirado secretamente la valentía de Daphne Greengrass. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que lo ocurrido a ella misma era incluso peor.

- Y lo más terrible es que pareces creer que Draco es tu enemigo, cuando en realidad tanto tú como él tienen un adversario común.

- ¿Te refieres a Voldemort?

- No, tonta… La guerra. A todos nos afectó de un modo u otro…

- Tú no entiendes, Greengrass… Hay cosas tan terribles que…

- ¿Y en verdad crees que solo te pasaron a ti?- la rabia volvió a posarse en el rostro de la rubia.- ¿Crees que para Draco fue muy fácil tener por tía a una demente que lo obligaba a participar de sus crímenes a base de torturas y amenazas? ¿Piensas que fue sencillo para él aceptar que por negarse a matarte a ti, condenó a sus padres? ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué terminó desertando o por qué le avergonzaba la marca que había tomado? Ni siquiera dejaba que yo la viera, aunque todos sabíamos que estaba ahí.

- Lo sé…- ¿Qué más podía decir?

- ¿Lo sabes? Era un niño, Granger. Un niño de dieciséis años al que le tocó vivir algo que no entendía. De algún modo, tú lo curaste de eso… Cambió por ti en una forma que dudo alguien haya podido cambiar antes de él. Pero luego, fuiste incapaz de ver al hombre en que se había convertido y lo juzgaste por las acciones del niño que había sido. No viste el hecho de que se metió en medio de una guerra por ti, cuando la valentía no era lo suyo. No te importó que por única vez en su vida se decidiera a amar a alguien… Para ti nunca fue más que un jodido mortifago, moralmente inferior a ti, como todos… La culpa no es algo de los slytherin, ¿sabes? Pero por ti, por haber tenido la mala idea de enamorarse de ti, ahora si se siente culpable de los crímenes a los que tú das tanta importancia y puede que incluso termine casado con esa arpía que es mi hermana, solo para terminar de castigarse.

- ¿Astoria?

- Sí… con Astoria.- Daphne la miraba expectante, como si por primera vez le importara oír a Hermione decir lo que fuera que tuviera que decir. Pero Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en que la rubia no entendía lo que había ocurrido.

- Quizá… Quizá sea lo mejor…- murmuró Hermione al fin, y la expresión de Daphne se endureció.

- ¿Y luego me preguntas por qué te odio?

Por suerte para Hermione, el regreso de Ginny puso fin a la conversación.

-HP-

Blaise, algo más repuesto en su sala de hospital, no dejaba de repetir lo mucho que odiaba deber algo a Thomas, pero comprendía que ahora tendría con ese idiota una deuda de por vida.

- Lo único bueno de todo esto- dijo a Draco- es que he tenido oportunidad de comprobar que algo te importo, ya que dejaste de lamentarte por un rato y viniste a verme.- sonrió complacido, ante lo que el rubio esbozó una sonrisa difícil de interpretar.- Por cierto, ¿cómo es que has logrado escapar de Astoria? Creí que estaría custodiando tu…

- ¿Y quién ha dicho que lograra escapar de mí?- oyó decir a la joven que ingresaba al cuarto. Lo que siguió a ello fue el interminable monólogo de la rubia, deplorando las instalaciones de San Mungo, exponiendo los cambios que podrían hacerse si tuvieran un mecenas como lo había sido Narcissa Malfoy en otro tiempo, y criticando el sistema judicial en el mundo mágico, que dejaba andar libre por la calle a criminales como Patil.

Aunque Draco, para entonces, parecía ya lejos de la conversación, al oír a Blaise explicar que no tenía intenciones de levantar cargos contra la joven, intercambió con el moreno una mirada de extrañeza, seguida de la comprensión. Blaise supo entonces que algo adivinaba el rubio respecto a las razones que tenía para no hacerlo.

Blaise no tenía deseos de explicar a nadie sobre el último encuentro que sostuvo durante la guerra con Parvati Patil. Fue la tarde en que Draco acudió al rescate de la sangre sucia, directo a la trampa de Marcus Flint.

Carmichael debía asegurarse que Patil dejara el lugar, o ese había sido al menos el mandato de Flint. Blaise había participado junto a muchos mortífagos, y estaba más o menos acostumbrado a compartir con psicópatas. Pero Eddie Carmichael tenía la peculiaridad de que, además de sádico, era inteligente, lo que lo hacía doblemente peligroso para sus víctimas.

Blaise aún podía recordar los gritos desesperados de Patil luego que Carmichael, en lugar de mostrarle la salida, la retuviera para su placer personal. Blaise sintió los ojos de la joven clavarse en él, clamando por ayuda, y pensó que en verdad la chica debía estar muy desesperada como para pedir ayuda a un mortífago. Quizá en otras circunstancias se habría molestado en frenar a ese sádico, pero en esas horas en que la vida de Draco dependía de que él lograra formular un buen plan, tener a Eddie divertido con ella le ganaba tiempo para acudir a Snape. Quizá por eso mató con tanta facilidad al mortífago cuando tuvo la oportunidad posteriormente. Nunca supo qué pasó con Patil, y si tenía que ser franco, le importaba poco.

Pero no por eso desconocía los motivos que tenía la morena para acabar con él, y lo que menos quería Blaise Zabini en esos momentos, era que esos sucesos salieran a la luz. Si levantaba cargos, toda esa mierda se haría pública.

- Lovegood puede decir que es noble de tu parte no levantar cargos- seguía la rubia- pero yo creo que es en verdad bastante estúpido, y…

- Ya déjalo Astoria.

La joven no parecía muy contenta con el tono hosco conque Draco la interrumpió, pero cambió la expresión rápidamente sin darle importancia, y aceptó salir cuando el rubio le dijo que debía hablar a solas con Blaise, haciendo incluso bromas antes de irse y despidiéndose de Malfoy con un beso en los labios que duró bastante más de lo necesario.

- ¡Que chica más encantadora!- expuso el moreno cuando ella se hubo marchado. Por respuesta tuvo algo similar a un gruñido.- ¿Y cómo lo hiciste para que te perdonara? Esta mañana parecía en verdad enfadada luego que la plantaras en la fiesta.

- Tenemos un arreglo.

- ¿Y ese arreglo consiste de casualidad en que seguirás con ella mientras evite reclamarte nada?

- Algo así…

- ¿Por qué lo haces?- el rubio alzó una ceja sin comprender- Puede que tu dinero le atraiga más que tus otros dones, pero eso no la convierte en una mala chica. ¿Por qué ilusionarla?

- ¿Quién dice que intento ilusionarla?

- Vamos, Draco… Ambos sabemos que Astoria nunca será la Señora Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?- la indiferencia del rubio comenzaba a irritarlo.

- ¿Piensas casarte por despecho?

- No veo por qué tendría que esperar, a mi edad mis padres ya tenían un heredero.

- Si… Pero Lucius amaba a tu madre. ¿Qué pasará cuando Granger tenga antojo de ti otra vez?- Draco sonrió con tristeza.

- Ha dejado más que claro que eso no volverá a pasar.

- Lo mismo hizo hace cinco años si mal no recuerdo.

- Ahora es… diferente…- Blaise lo observó aún por un largo instante, en tanto Draco le mantenía la mirada.

- Sigo pensando que es un error.

- ¿Y qué sugieres que haga?

- ¿Me lo preguntas a mí?- rió Zabini. Ambos sabían que no era el más indicado para hablar de amor.

-HP-

Hermione no se presentó a trabajar el lunes. Verdaderamente lo había intentado, pero luego de sumergirse en pensamientos desagradables que consumieron su mañana, no encontró una razón para hacerlo. Ni aún se sintió con la fuerza suficiente para inventar una excusa a su ausencia. Por lo mismo, no le sorprendió del todo recibir la visita de Harry esa misma tarde.

Pero contrario a lo que ella esperaba, el muchacho no preguntó en ningún momento por el motivo de su desgano, ni intentó desviar la conversación, como acostumbraba hacerlo, hablando de los aburridos casos que se acumulaban en el Departamento de Aurores.

Simplemente pidió pasar y tomó asiento frente a ella, sin esperar mucha invitación. Por largos instantes, Hermione, envuelta aún en bata y con el cabello revuelto, lo contempló expectante. Parecía nervioso, pero extrañamente resuelto.

- Hace un tiempo dijiste que ya habías superado lo de Malfoy…-comenzó de un momento a otro. Tan de sorpresa tomó a Hermione, que ni siquiera intentó rebatirlo- Y debo admitir que quise creerte, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no?

- ¡Vamos, Hermione! No había que ser muy perceptivo para darse cuenta de cómo se miraban.

- Pues te equivocas. Yo en verdad he superado ese asunto.- Harry sonrió con burla.

- Bien… entonces no haré esto por ti, sino por Malfoy…

- ¿Perdona?- exclamó la joven. ¿En verdad Harry quería decir que lo antepondría a ella?

- Lo siento, Hermione, pero hasta ahora siempre he pensado solo en ti, en lo que tú decías querer o no querer, y en lo que todos parecían pensar que era mejor para ti. Pero en esa fiesta me di cuenta que no eres la única afectada en esto y no me parece justo no hacer nada por él, cuando fue gracias a él que ganamos la guerra. ¿O has olvidado eso también?

- No sé que es lo que pretendes, Harry Potter, pero comprenderás que nada de lo que me digas puede cambiar lo que Draco hizo. ¿En verdad crees que puedo perdonarlo? De los demás puedo aceptar eso, pero de ti, que sabes la verdad, me parece ridículo.

Harry no dijo nada por un largo instante, pero lejos de considerar las palabras de la joven, parecía más bien preparar la mejor manera de empezar a hablar.

- ¿Recuerdas lo mal que juzgué a Severus Snape antes de saber la verdad?

- ¡No puedes comparar a Draco con él! Snape lo hizo como parte de un plan elaborado por Dumbledore.

- Si… mató a Dumbledore como parte de un plan. Lo que no sabes, es que Severus Snape fue también el culpable de la muerte de mis padres.- Hermione abrió los ojos aturdida. Harry nunca lo había mencionado antes- Él fue quien dijo a Voldemort de la profecía. Estoy seguro que es algo que lamentó toda su vida, y fue en parte el motivo por el cual trabajó para Dumbledore durante tanto tiempo; pero lo cierto es que él si quería que mi padre muriera. Solo cuando mi madre murió también vino el arrepentimiento.

Hermione no podía dejar de mirarlo, sin dar crédito a lo que oía. ¿Cómo era posible algo así? ¿No había sido Harry el más preocupado en rescatar el cuerpo de Snape y limpiar su imagen a los ojos del mundo? Según Ginny, había pensado incluso en nombrar a su hijo en honor al viejo profesor, y desistió sólo porque ella se opuso.

- Todos cometemos errores, Hermione.- siguió Harry.- ¿Pero qué sentido tiene el castigo cuando se ha aprendido del crimen cometido?

- ¿Crees que no he intentado perdonarlo? Pero no importa cuánto lo intente, no encuentro modo alguno de justificar el que matara a muggles inocentes… Fueran mis padres o no, no debió matarlos…

- ¿Has pensado que solo tenía dieciséis años?

- No importa la edad, Harry. Ni tú ni yo lo habríamos hecho solo por salvarnos.

- Es verdad… tú habrías preferido morir…- clarificó él, con voz cansada.- Pero pretender que él hiciera lo mismo, es exigir un comportamiento heroico según la idea mitificada que tienes de heroísmo. Tú te habrías negado y asumido consecuencias, porque es el modo en que enfrentas las cosas, pero no puedes pedir a él que actúe según tus principios. No puedes esperar ese tipo de heroísmo de un adolescente que está aterrado del mundo que se descubre ante él, que sabe que si no mata lo matarán a él, y que ese castigo se extenderá también a los que ama.

Hermione separó los labios por un instante, dispuesta a decir algo, a rebatirlo. Pero no encontraba las palabras.

- Lo terrible de todo,- siguió Harry- es que aún así fue más valiente y mostró mucho más coraje del que nadie esperaba de él… Es curioso que tú, que fuiste la principal beneficiada de ese cambio, parezca incapaz de verlo.

- ¿Por qué haces esto, Harry?

- Porque ya cometí el error de guardar un secreto.- dijo mientras se colocaba de pie, depositando un diminuto frasco de líquido color plata, en la mesa frente a Hermione.- No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Ya que estás dispuesta a juzgarlo por las acciones de una noche, será mejor que sepas todo lo que ocurrió esa noche.- Hermione rió nerviosa. ¿Harry se había vuelto loco? - Rodolphus Lestrange tuvo la "amabilidad" de entregarnos su punto de vista.

- ¿Pretendes que vea morir a mis padres?

- No lo sé Hermione. Sólo tú puedes decidir si eso es todo lo que hay por ver ahí.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el ambiente cuando Harry hubo cerrado la puerta, sin que Hermione pudiera despegar sus ojos del frasco que el moreno dejaba atrás. ¿Creería en verdad Harry que aquello podría cambiar algo? ¿No había admitido ya Draco que él los había matado, sin estar bajo los efectos de ningún hechizo? Había sido su decisión hacerlo, y en opinión de Hermione, nada podía cambiar eso. Nada.

Con rabia, se puso en pie ágilmente y tomó el frasco entre sus manos para llevarlo a la chimenea y sostuvo el plateado líquido sobre las llamas conjuradas por la varita por espacio de varios segundos. No quería verlo. No entendía del todo qué intentaba hacer Harry con todo eso, pero ella no tenía por qué someterse a esa tortura. ¿Para qué? ¿Era necesario agregar una imagen a la verdad que la atormentaba por las noches?

Curiosamente, cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, y el frasco amenazó con resbalar entre sus dedos, se aferró a este instintivamente, para salvarlo de las llamas. Por largos instantes siguió con él ahí, solo observándolo, hasta que el timbre insistió. Con cuidado, y un inusitado miedo, dejó el objeto sobre la misma mesa donde Harry la había puesto. Estaba segura que era él quien tocaba el timbre, seguramente para seguir con su charla de hermano mayor, y no quería que adivinara que lo había movido siquiera.

Pero al abrir la puerta, no fue con los verdes ojos de su amigo con los que se encontró, sino con unos ojos azules que no veía hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Tenía el cabello rubio, algo más estropeado que en sus días de Hogwarts, cortado en una melena y llevaba algo más de colorete de lo que Hermione le habría recomendado usar. Pero en lo demás, era la misma.

- Hola…- sonrió, mordiéndose parcialmente el labio, en un gesto que evidenciaba algo de vergüenza ante su atrevimiento, aunque Hermione no podía saber entonces el por qué de ello.

- Hola, Lavander.- intentó sonreír, pero al instante siguiente, y sin que ella comprendiera nada, Lavander Brown había comenzado a llorar.

-HP-

Dean sintió el efusivo abrazo de Luna como una puñalada mortal. No supo qué marcó la diferencia realmente, o si solo hasta ahora estuvo lo suficiente preparado para asumir la verdad, pero ese abrazo, uno que se parecía a muchos otros, pero que por ser más intenso era más fácil de apreciar, estaba cargado de agradecimiento… "Agradecimiento", se repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza durante los minutos siguientes. Nunca como entonces había apreciado cuán lejos estaba ese gesto de cualquier sentimiento que él esperaba de ella.

Luna seguía hablando de Theodore y de las impresiones que este parecía tener de lo sucedido, de lo poco que lo había afectado al tener un final feliz, y de cómo preparaba ya un nuevo dibujo que llevar a Zabini al día siguiente, con deseos de una pronta recuperación. Pero los pensamientos de Dean no podían estar más lejos de todo ello.

- Lo increíble es que Blaise ha dicho que en un momento Theo alzó su mano contra Parvati y ella salió impulsada varios metros más atrás…- seguía Luna, tomando asiento junto a la mesa mientras extendía a él una taza de té humeante.- Por supuesto Theo no es muy conciente de ello aún, pero, ¿te das cuenta? ¡Aún no cumple cinco años, y ya es capaz de hacer magia sin varita! Blaise dice que no debe extrañarme, pues aunque no sabe a qué edad su padre comenzó a manifestarla, recuerda que mucho antes de entrar a Hogwarts era capaz de controlar ese tipo de magia…

- Si… recuerdo que era bueno en ello…- interrumpió Dean, en lo que podría haber sido un comentario amable, pero el nefasto tono utilizado, llamó la atención de Luna.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Pensaba en que… No importa cuánto lo intente… Jamás conseguiré que estando conmigo o hablando de mí, tus ojos de iluminen en el modo en que lo hacen cuando hablas de él…- su mirada, que hasta entonces había permanecido fija en el tazón, se giró a ella, cuya expresión era difícil de interpretar.

- Dean…

- Lo sé… Tú fuiste clara al decir que no debía esperar nada más, pero no podía evitar esperarlo. Todo este tiempo no he hecho más que… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué tonto he sido!- sonrió, pero con tal tristeza en su expresión, que la joven inclinó la cabeza de pura lástima.- Todo este tiempo no me he dedicado más que a la inútil empresa de luchar contra un fantasma, albergando esperanzas en que de un día a otro te darías cuenta de cuánto te amo…

- Lo sé, Dean… Sé que me amas, pero…

- No lo digas, Luna…- sonrió débilmente- fue también parte de mi imbecilidad pensar que mi amor podría bastar para ambos, cuando desde el principio debí haber comprendido que no existe modo de transformar el afecto en otra cosa.

- De verdad lo siento…

- No tienes nada que sentir. Desde el principio dejaste todo claro y no has hecho más que mantenerte fiel a ti misma, que es una de las cualidades que más admiro de ti.- su mano tomó la de ella y la llevó a sus oscuros labios, depositando un ceremonioso beso, justo antes de ponerse de pie.- Me quedaré hasta el cumpleaños de Theodore. Después de eso… Creo que lo mejor será dejar Londres por un tiempo…

- ¿Y dónde irás?- él se encogió de hombros.

- Aún no lo sé, pero sé que es lo mejor…

Por un largo instante se extendió el silencio entre ambos, hasta que Luna dejó la silla, para envolverlo en un nuevo abrazo, y él besó su rubia cabeza a modo de despedida. Pero no se despedía de ella, sino de la largamente albergada idea de que ella llegara a amarlo. Recién comprendía que eso no ocurriría jamás.

- Te extrañaré…- susurró ella, y él la apretó aún con más fuerza.

-HP-

Hermione no había vuelto a pisar los pasillos de Azkaban desde la tarde en que ingresara ahí, oculta tras el rostro de Nimphadora Lupin, pretendiendo rescatar a Theodore Nott. Rememorar esa época, curiosamente, no provocaba en ella el alivio de la superación, sino la nostalgia por la felicidad de otros tiempos. Era irónico, y jamás lo habría admitido con nadie más, pero fue precisamente al terminar la guerra, que sus problemas comenzaron, aunque solo pudiera dar como razón de ello, el haber desconocido la verdad antes.

Aguardando en la sala a que trajeran a la prisionera, Hermione se preguntó una vez más si no lamentaría el haber cedido a los ruegos de Lavander. Pero era tanto lo que la rubia había insistido y llorado frente a ella por su amiga, que no conmoverse habría sido imposible.

Según el relato de la chica, Parvati había llegado a ella, semanas antes de que la guerra acabara, en condiciones inimaginables. "Ella sabe que fue un error lo que hizo, Hermione. Sabe que puso en riesgo tu vida y que tienes derecho a odiarla por ello, pero si tú supieras cuanto ha sufrido y sigue sufriendo, entenderías que no estaba bien cuando lo hizo…"

Hermione la dejó hablar sin replicar nada. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que no había vuelto a pensar en Parvati Patil nunca? ¿Que lo memorable de aquel episodio para ella fue el que Draco Malfoy acudiera en su rescate? ¿Qué la tragedia que recuerda de ese día es la muerte de Severus Snape? ¡Tanto había ocurrido a consecuencia de la traición de Parvati, que nunca dedicó un pensamiento a los posibles motivos de la morena!

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, acudiendo a hablar con quien una vez la quiso muerta; quien, según Lavander, pagó con creces su traición y se había mantenido oculta desde entonces, viviendo a medias y bajo mil disfraces. Pero no fue hasta que el auror reingresó, ubicando a su prisionera en la silla, que Hermione comprendió en parte la magnitud de su miseria.

- ¡Con que Lavander fue por ti, después de todo!- exclamó. Y su rostro, surcado por feas cicatrices que mermaban la belleza de otro tiempo, se contorsionó horriblemente en una expresión de desprecio. El cabello, cortado a la altura de los hombros, parecía una maraña reseca en la que se distinguían tempranas canas. Pero lo más terrible eran sus ojos, de cuencas profundas y una dureza que hizo a la joven temblar.

- Cree que puedo ayudarte…

- ¡Esa estúpida!- bufó, dejándose caer pesadamente contra el respaldo, en tanto su mirada examinaba a Hermione con expresión divertida.- Sigue creyendo que puede hacer algo por mí…

- Puede que Lavander tenga razón.- su voz sonó menos amistosa de lo que ella esperaba.- Al parecer Zabini no presentó cargos por tu ataque.- Patil sonrió con sarcasmo.

- ¡El magnánimo Zabini! Casi olvido que es un jodido converso. Cuando lo vi en Diagon Alley, tan tranquilamente caminando, mientras yo debía mantenerme oculta de todos, la rabia no me dejó pensar en nada más que en lo injusto que era todo y en lo mucho que lo quería muerto… Por eso lo seguí…- dijo, con la tranquilidad de quien refiere un hecho sin importancia.

Hermione la observó por varios segundos en silencio, sorprendida de que la morena se limitara a mantener su mirada, con un desprecio que ella no esperaba. A todos llamaba la atención el que Zabini no levantara cargos por lo ocurrido, lo que muchos atribuían a un gesto de retribución ante el perdón concedido a él mismo. Hermione, en cambio, adivinaba ya que había algo más, pero no creía que fuese un buen momento para ahondar en ello, no cuando había prometido a Lavander a hacer lo posible por sacar a la joven de ese lugar.

- ¡O sea que estoy aquí por lo que te hice a ti!- la interrumpió la morena. La entonación usada estaba lejos de denotar el arrepentimiento que Hermione habría esperado.- ¿Curioso no? A los mortífagos se les perdonan sus crímenes, pero a mí no se me deja pasar ni un jodido secuestro, sin importar los años transcurridos.

- Los cargos fueron hechos antes de que la guerra acabase. Como no había rastros de ti, nunca tuvimos tiempo de someterlo a juicio.

- Y de haberlo hecho, ¿me habrían perdonado tan fácilmente como a Zabini?- Hermione se dispuso a decir algo pero Parvati, inclinándose hacia delante, con sus manos esposadas colocadas como apoyo sobre la mesa, la interrumpió.- No… no lo habrían hecho. ¿Crees que no sé que hasta Percy Weasley debió pasar un tiempo aquí? A quienes más sufrimos con todo esto no se nos perdona la menor falta.

Hermione sabía que desde el punto de vista de Paravati Patil podía resultar injusto, para ella misma resultó injusto muchas veces, pero la política del Ministerio aspiraba a un bien mayor. ¿No era eso al menos lo que había dicho Harry? Y ella no se había molestado en poner resistencia, porque Zabini era amigo de Draco, y el rubio lo necesitaba.

- Supongo que puede parecerte así, pero quiero que sepas que haré lo posible por ayudarte.- un atisbo de duda pareció dibujarse en el rostro de la joven, pero no duró más que unos segundos, siendo reemplazada por la rabia.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no veo cómo el que estés aquí pueda beneficiar a nadie.

- ¿Y has venido solo a hacérmelo saber?

Hermione pensaba replicar que lo había hecho por Lavander, porque la habían conmovido sus ruegos y la importancia que daba a su amistad con la morena. Según ella, su presencia en Azkaban podría tranquilizar a Parvati. Pero no explicó nada de eso, pues la respuesta que salió por sus labios fue más bien una pregunta largamente incubada.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- los labios de la joven se curvaron en una escalofriante sonrisa.

- Porque te odiaba.- soltó sin más. Se diría que sus ojos negros experimentaban un gran placer al notar el dolor que provocaba en ella con sus revelaciones - No podría decirte el por qué realmente, pero creo que algo tuvo que ver con que él te quisiera a ti, sangresucia y todo, en lugar de mí.- Hermione abrió los ojos, sin comprender.- ¿Nunca te lo dijo? ¿No te contó cómo me fui a ofrecer a él y el muy imbécil me rechazó?- su oscura mirada examinó detenidamente en busca de algún cambio en su expresión- Y luego va y se enreda contigo, ¡Contigo! No eras más bonita ni tenías nada que pudiera ponerte en ventaja respecto a mí y, sin embargo, te quiso a ti. ¿Qué tenías tú que no hubiera en mí? Sólo había una diferencia obvia… ¡Y tú no dejabas de alardear de ello!- gritó de pronto, demudando su rostro, que ahora transmitía dolor. Hermione no se atrevía ni aún a hablar.- ¿Y tenía yo la culpa de ya no tener eso que tú enarbolabas como un estandarte de tu nobleza?

- Yo no sabía que tú y él…

- No seas estúpida. No fue por despecho… Lo que yo buscaba en él no tenía nada que ver con amor, pero si mucho con que él era un miserable a mis ojos, y en su estado indigno no tenía derecho a rechazarme. Pero al escogerte a ti, y tu aceptarlo, lo pusiste en un nivel superior a mí misma. ¿Podía yo valer menos que él? Tú me hiciste sentir como si así fuera… ¡Esa es la interpretación que los hechos tenían para mí!

Una tibia lágrima descendió por la morena mejilla, pese a su notorio intento de refrenarla. Por un largo instante se mantuvo en silencio, quizá porque hablar dolía demasiado, o porque esperaba una réplica, era difícil adivinar. Lo triste era que, a pesar de sus palabras, en su rostro se hizo evidente cuánto se arrepentía de lo ocurrido; lamentaba sin duda, todas aquellas ilógicas decisiones, comandadas por el odio, que habían extinguido lo bello o inocente que pudo haber en ella. Y Hermione no pudo dejar de sentir lástima por lo poco que quedaba de la bella joven que ella había conocido en Hogwarts.

- Pero ya te diste cuenta del monstruo que era en verdad, ¿no?- volvió a hablar la morena, con la locura brillando en sus ojo negros otra vez.- Por eso ya no estás con él. Ya sabes que es como los otros, tan maldito como todos los otros y tan innoble como ellos, ¿no es verdad?- se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla y sonrió con suficiencia- Si… Ahora ves las cosas como yo…- Y Hermione no pudo evitar temblar ante la idea.

-HP-

Aunque cumplió la promesa hecha a Lavander e intercedió en el Wizengamot por Parvati Patil, el sentimiento que persiguió a Hermione mientras lo hacía, no era la lástima, sino el miedo. Miedo a que la morena estuviera en lo cierto: "_Ahora ves las cosas como yo_".

¿Y si en verdad ella y la joven tenían el mismo modo de interpretar los hechos? En opinión de Hermione, Parvati no podía ver más allá de su miseria ¿Y si era cierto que ella misma tampoco quería ver más allá de su propio dolor? ¿No era ese el reclamo que le habían hecho Harry y Greengrass?

Daphne Greengrass- pues jamás sería Weasley para ella- que había pasado por lo mismo que Parvati y quien sabe por cuántas tragedias más en su vida, y, no obstante, buscaba incansablemente su felicidad en un modo admirable.

"No son los hechos los que importan…"- había dicho la rubia, "si no la importancia que damos a esos hechos".

Daphne había tomado su desgracia y reescrito su historia, dando importancia a lo único que para ella significaba algo: el triunfo de su propia fortaleza al sobreponerse a su tragedia. Eso explicaba la palpable superioridad con que sus ojos miraban al mundo… y el por qué de su desprecio por ella.

Quizá Parvati tenía razón y ambas veían el mundo igual ahora. ¿No se enfocaba ella también en la perversidad de su tragedia, y se dejaba comandar por el dolor? La única diferencia es que ella no había traspasado el límite de la cordura.

¿Era en verdad eso lo que quería para su vida? Se preguntó. ¿Terminar como Patil, consumida por el infortunio? Y en su naufragio voluntario, ¿no arrastraba a Draco consigo?

Pero, ¿cómo perdonar? ¿No era eso una traición a sus padres?

"…_Déjame decirte una verdad, querida: A ellos les importa una mierda… A nadie beneficia tu dolor"._

Y aunque pudiera perdonar, ¿cómo ser feliz junto a él, cuando lo ocurrido sería un hecho latente en sus vidas?

"… _Tomo el jodido episodio y lo reescribo. No lo olvido… pero no le doy poder sobre mi vida…"_

Pero ella no tenía la fortaleza de Greengrass. ¿Cómo podía reescribir algo tan terrible? ¿Cómo podía dejar de dar importancia a su dolor?

"_Ahora ves las cosas como yo". _

No quería ser como Parvati… Pero, ¿podía ser como Greengrass? ¿Podía reescribir su tragedia y convertirla en victoria? No. No podía. Pero si al menos pudiera conocer los detalles de la historia, si al menos comprendiera el por qué de todo…

"_Sólo tú puedes decidir si eso es todo lo que hay por ver ahí"._

Y el plateado frasco que reposaba sobre su mesa, brilló con mayor intensidad que nunca cuando ella lo tomó entre sus manos y corrió en busca del Pensadero.

**-Fin del Capítulo 26-**

Y muy pronto, por este mismo canal, el capítulo 28 y final… aunque creo que incluiré un epílogo.

Título del siguiente capítulo: DRACO MALFOY

Cariños, Alex.


	28. Chapter 27: DRACO MALFOY

_**Con especial cariño para todos aquellos que han seguido la historia a través de estos dos largos años... **_

_**Declaración: Personajes y Lugares de Rowling... Draco... ni aun ahora será mío.**_

_**Y ahora si, no los retraso más:**_

**CAPÍTULO 27: DRACO MALFOY**

"_**Trata a un hombre de acuerdo a como es, y seguirá siendo lo que es. Trata a un hombre de acuerdo a como puede y debe ser, y se convertirá en el hombre que puede y debe ser."**_

**- Goethe.**

_Draco había reconocido a los muggles frente a él al instante: eran los mismos que años antes, entraron a Flourish and Blotts, junto a la Sangresucia amiga de Potter. ¿Por qué entonces parecían tan sinceros al negar tener una hija?_

_Rodolphus, a su lado, planteó que eran los efectos de un hechizo desmemorizante, pero a Bellatrix eso no le importó. Sabía quienes eran sin que nadie confirmara nada. Sin duda no había llegado a ese apartado lugar de Australia por casualidad, y parecía tan divertida torturándolos que obtener información de ellos, era un ítem olvidado._

_El rubio sentía el amargo sabor de la hiel en su garganta, amenazando con salir expulsada en cualquier momento. Quizá fuera porque sabía que, revelaran o no el paradero de Granger, el destino que esperaba a esos muggles iba a formar parte de sus pesadillas nocturnas. O tal vez fuera el hecho de conocerlos, o conocer a su hija… Humanizar a la víctima siempre hacía todo más terrible. ¡Si tan solo pudiera cerrar los ojos y rogar porque todo ocurriera rápido!_

_Lamentablemente, su adorable tía tenía para él otros planes._

_- Draco, querido…- la sola mención de su nombre en esos labios había adquirido hacía mucho el desagradable efecto de revolverle el estómago.- Quizá tú podrías darle a estos asquerosos una descripción más detallada de la hija que alegan no tener… Seguro que tú podrás hacerlos recordar._

_Rabastian rió a sus espaldas secundado por su hermano. Sólo Rudolph Zelmick, el único de aquella comitiva con quien los Lestrange no tenían parentesco, soltó un bufido algo molesto. Pero no por la suerte de los muggles que temblaban frente a ellos- Draco estaba seguro- sino por el aburrimiento que generaba en él esperar su turno._

_El joven hizo uso de aquella fingida apatía que había sido su escudo todo ese tiempo, mientras interrogaba al hombre a punta de hechizos que más que causar dolor, pretendían hacer pasar las horas. Como era de esperar, no hubo colaboración por parte del muggle, que alegaba ser un simple "Ortodoncista", lo que fuera que eso significara, y para Draco fue un alivio cuando el dolor llevó a su víctima a la inconciencia._

_Por supuesto, su adorable tía no quedó contenta con el interrogatorio, ni con la poca originalidad de los embrujos utilizados, por lo que quitó el hechizo silenciador puesto sobre la mujer y la dejó a merced de él. En la mirada de la desquiciada bruja podía ver que aquella era una segunda oportunidad. ¿Es que Bella no se cansaría nunca de atormentarlo en ese modo? ¿No entendía acaso que en su naturaleza no estaba lo que fuera que se requería para ser un maldito sádico? Y con todo cuanto había visto en ese tiempo, Draco estaba seguro que tampoco quería transformarse en uno de ellos._

_La marca, junto a todo el arrepentimiento que representaba para él, quemaba en su antebrazo mientras alzaba la varita a la mujer. De ella había heredado Granger su cabello, sin duda, así como la odiosa insolencia de su mirada. Y era aquella expresión, tan conocida para él, la que hacía todo más arduo._

_Cada hechizo utilizado en ella, cada pregunta que se negaba a responder, cada grito que se esforzaba en ahogar, le recordaba más y más a esa chica que representaba todo lo que debía odiar. Y, sin embargo, se sentía más unido a esa sucia joven junto a la cual había crecido, que a aquellos desquiciados que hacían de espectadores de su ridículo intento por demostrar ser algo que no era._

_- ¿Por qué te detienes?- gritó Bellatrix al verlo bajar la varita. La rabia ya patente en su voz._

_- Rodolphus tiene razón... Debieron usar en ellos algún hechizo desmemorizante para evitar que llegáramos a la Sangresucia… Solo estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo.- Por largos segundos la mujer se limitó a sostener su mirada en él, analizando sus motivos. Pero Draco era bueno ocultándolos. Siendo su sobrino se había visto obligado a serlo._

_- Supongo que tienes razón…- masculló Bella, ganándose las quejas de los otros. Pero él no podía relajarse. No cuando había advertido un extraño brillo en la mirada de su tía.- ¡Termina con ellos entonces!_

_- No voy a pasarme toda la noche torturándolos solo para tu regocijo… Lo creas o no, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.- ya había comenzado a caminar lejos de ella cuando su voz lo detuvo._

_- ¡Draco!- no podía simplemente irse. Sabía la consecuencia que eso tendría para él.- No he dicho que los tortures toda la noche…- su voz había recuperado aquella melosidad que él aborrecía, mientras una de las delgadas manos de ella acariciaba su hombro. Sus labios se pegaron a su oído, haciéndolo temblar.- He dicho: ¡acábalos!_

_- ¿Aún no pierdes las esperanzas, Bella?- rió Rabastian.- Ya deberías comprender que no tiene las agallas._

_- Si… si las tiene.- siguió ella, caminando hasta quedar frente al rubio, mientras sus dedos acariciaban la blanca mejilla de su sobrino.- ¿Verdad que si, querido? ¿Verdad que hoy nos demostrarás a todos que no eres una maldita vergüenza para tus padres?_

_- Yo no tengo por qué demostrarte nada…- masculló, con los dientes apretados. _

_- ¿Eso crees?- la mujer entrecerró los ojos, al mismo tiempo que su mano tomaba la mandíbula de él, apretando con fuerza, y el aguantó incluso cuando comenzó a causar verdadero daño con su agarre. No le daría el gusto de mostrarse afectado.- ¡Está bien!- lo soltó al fin, para poder palmotear como una niña.- Te lo haré fácil, para que luego no digas que no soy una buena tía.- y él sintió el estómago subírsele a la boca cuando el brazo de Bellatrix se alzó en dirección a la mujer que Zelmick sujetaba contra el piso.- ¡Exhere Extum!_

_Draco giró su cabeza tan rápido que el cuello le dolió, para ver que el efecto no había caído en la mujer, sino en el muggle, que habiéndose recuperado de la inconciencia, hizo de escudo a su esposa. Toda la situación parecía divertir enormemente a Bellatrix, que no dejaba de reír, mientras el hombre, boca abajo, se atragantaba cada vez que una mezcla de sangre y tejido salía expulsado por su boca, generando los gritos desesperados de la mujer a su lado, y las carcajadas de los espectadores._

_- ¿Reconoces la maldición, sobrinito?- siguió Bellatrix, a su lado.- fue inventada por Urquhart Rackharrow en el siglo XVII, y tiene, como podrás ver, la capacidad de hacer salir por la boca los intestinos de su víctima…- Draco apretó los puños rogando porque todo acabara.- Es una muerte bastante horrible en verdad, y lenta por cierto ¿Estas seguro que quieres dejar morir al pobre muggle de ese modo? _

_- ¿Por qué lo haces?-la pregunta dejó sus labios antes que él pudiera pensar. Era una exclamación inconciente ante la irracionalidad de todo._

_- Para facilitarte las cosas… Sólo la primera vez es difícil…- su delgada mano volvió a posarse en el hombro de él, que cerró los ojos al ver que una nueva regurgitación del hombre era celebrada por los otros, mientras la mujer, aún asida de los cabellos por el fuerte agarre de Zelmick, luchaba por llegar junto a él, dando gritos de horror. Toda la valentía mostrada antes, había sucumbido al espanto.- Ya verás como me lo agradeces luego…_

_Y Draco alzó la varita, porque no sabía que más hacer. Porque el hombre moriría de todos modos, pero él podía acabar el sufrimiento antes. Porque Bellatrix le ofrecía ver aquello como un acto de clemencia y porque la muy bruja había descubierto que eso sí tenía efecto en él. _

_La maldición se deslizó entre sus labios como un quejido. Y aún así surtió efecto. El mundo se paralizó por un instante, para después, con el desgarrador grito de la mujer, retomar su rumbo como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero para él, todo era distinto. _

_- ¿Verdad que no fue tan terrible?- susurró Bella a su lado y Draco habría querido matarla entonces solo para que dejara de sonreír. ¿Lo perdonaría su madre si lo hacia?_

_- ¿Tienes algún plan para la asquerosa?- preguntó Rabastian. La bruja giró entonces sus ojos a la mujer con indiferencia._

_- No creo que nos sirva de mucho…- se encogió de hombros- Por mí, hagan lo que se les antoje..._

_- ¿Y que hay de ti, Malfoy?- siguió Rabastian- ¿No es el sueño de los adolescentes cogerse a la madre de los otros chicos?_

_- ¡Dejalo ya, Rabastian!- dijo Bella, analizando la expresión de Draco. ¿Podría leer el asco que había en su rostro?- Mi sobrinito ya tuvo su cuota de iniciación por esta noche… Hay que dejar esas novedades para el futuro, ¿verdad?_

_El hijo de Lucius no respondió. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Zelmick, y en la clara intención dibujada en su rostro, mientras golpeaba a la mujer. Sin duda, no tenía para ella planes distintos a los de Rabastian; la originalidad no era lo suyo. _

_Y fue entonces que, los ojos de la condenada se clavaron en él. Ya no lloraba. Ya no rogaba. Había aceptado que compartiría el mismo destino de su esposo. ¿Era necesario hacerla pasar por un vejamen previo a la muerte? ¿Por qué alargar la existencia cuando el resultado sería el mismo? ¿Por qué no permitirle morir? Sus ojos seguían fijos en él cuando el rubio alzó la varita, y esta vez la maldición salió nítida por entre sus labios._

-HP-

Draco despertó en mitad de la noche otra vez, empapado en sudor. ¡Cómo odiaba que los recuerdos lo asaltaran por las noches, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño! Había analizado sus memorias tantas veces, buscando algún escape, algún modo en que podría haber actuado distinto, o una decisión que hubiera podido cambiar el destino de esos muggles. Pero no la encontraba.

Hacía mucho que había llegado a la conclusión de que, si de él dependiera, se habría perdonado hacía mucho. Lamentablemente, es difícil para los hombres sustraerse a la opinión que los demás tienen de ellos, especialmente si se ama a esos otros. Por eso, al amar a Granger, había entregado a ella el poder de juzgar su vida y dado importancia a ese juicio.

Sabía que fue por ella, por la opinión que ella tenía de él, que dejó de ser el cobarde que siempre había sido y tomado un papel más activo en la guerra. Porque ella esperaba que él fuera valiente. Porque ella esperaba que él fuera en su rescate, y que ayudara a Potter a luchar contra Voldemort. Y por eso también, había creído necesitar su perdón.

Pero ahora todo era distinto. Con un "Te odio", Hermione Granger lo anulaba completamente como alguien digno de amar, y si él aceptaba ese juicio, se anulaba a sí mismo. Por eso, no podía aceptar la opinión que ella tenía de él como válida. Por eso, decidió que, aunque ella no lo perdonara, él debía perdonarse… Y eso hizo.

Si bien, sentirse libre de ese peso habría podido ser considerado como una victoria personal, lo cierto es que Draco Malfoy no estaba feliz con ello. No cuando, al quitar a Hermione Granger el poder de valorar su vida, ya no tenía a nadie más que esperara algo bueno de él.

Sabía que seguiría siendo el millonario egoísta que era, que se casaría con quien pudiera aguantarlo, y que enfocaría su vida en traer un heredero al mundo y generar dinero, porque era lo que él mismo esperaba de él.

"_Te odio_", volvió a sonar la frase en su cabeza.

Nadie esperaba nada más…

-HP-

Astoria lo vio alzarse de la cama en mitad de la noche y caminar fuera del cuarto hacia el balcón de aquel hotel en que venían viviendo hacia un mes, y se preguntó si no pensaría nuevamente en "ella"; y es que la hija menor de los Greengrass no era tan torpe como para no haber sacado cuentas a esas alturas, y saber que Hermione Granger, era la culpable del estado anímico de su novio.

Si bien no lo supo ver la noche misma de la boda, después del ataque a Blaise, todos los sucesos la llevaron a esa conclusión. De un día para otro, el rubio decidió viajar a Asia y radicarse allá por un tiempo, con el pretexto de reemplazar al moreno en las negociaciones que tenían pendientes. Incluso Zabini dijo que no era necesario, pero el hijo de Lucius insistió. Su necesidad de huir de Londres era evidente.

Y luego la sangresucia apareció golpeando a la puerta de Draco la misma mañana en que ellos planeaban viajar. Aún recordaba el rostro exaltado de Granger cuando ella le abrió la puerta, y la dolorosa sorpresa que mostró su expresión cuando la rubia le dijo que "su prometido" no se encontraba en ese momento, pero que ella podía hacerle llegar el mensaje.

Por un momento, Astoria creyó que la joven había comprendido lo indeseable que era su presencia ahí, pero se equivocó: la muy bruja, lejos de irse, insistió diciendo que aguardaría hasta su regreso, pues debía hablar con él cuanto antes.

Astoria le cerró la puerta en las narices, dando muestras de una descortesía que pocas veces se permitía en su aristocrática vida, y debió poner su cerebro a trabajar rápidamente, con el corazón acelerado por la rabia, en encontrar alguna manera, la que fuera, para que Draco y esa mugrosa no se hallaran. De algún modo temía por lo que pudiera generar ese encuentro.

Ayudada por uno de los elfos domésticos de su familia, logró evitar que Draco regresara ahí esa tarde, y en base a ruegos y artimañas múltiples, lo convenció de activar los trasladores que los llevarían a Asia antes de tiempo, sin hacer parada alguna en su hogar.

Pero la mugrosa daba muestras constantes de perseverancia, enviando la primera lechuza a los pocos días de su llegada ahí.

"_Perdóname_", fue todo lo que alcanzó a leer Astoria en la carta, antes de romperla y arrojar sus pedazos al fuego.

La segunda misiva no tardó en llegar, y tras esta vinieron otras, cada vez con más frecuencia, dando cuenta de su desesperación. Era una suerte para la rubia que el hotel donde se hospedaban impidiera a los plumíferos mensajeros entregar nada directamente a los huéspedes, de modo que solo tenía que estar atenta a recibir los sobres antes que él.

No es que la joven entendiera realmente la naturaleza de aquella relación que unía a Draco y la Sangresucia - tampoco le interesaba comprenderla- pero adivinaba ya que era una amenaza para lo que había entre ella y el rubio, algo que no se podía permitir; no cuando había invertido tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en ser la Señora Malfoy.

Se arropó en la delgada bata para ir junto a él. ¿No era lo que una buena esposa debía hacer? El frío del balcón le dio la bienvenida, y no pudo evitar maldecir interiormente el insomnio de su "amado", que en ese momento miraba hacia algún punto perdido de la noche y parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia. Astoria colocó su mano en su hombro a fin de atraer su atención, pero él se giró al instante, evitando el contacto. Sus ojos grises transmitían la frialdad del hielo y ella pensó que si bien él nunca había sido particularmente afectuoso, desde aquella jodida boda, se había vuelto más intratable que nunca. ¿Podría algún día lograr romper el muro que los separaba?

- Será mejor que entres, Astoria.- dijo, con sus ojos fijos sobre ella, pero sin dejar traslucir nada- este frío no es para ti.- y volvió a darle la espalda.

Ella lo contempló aún unos instantes en silencio, preguntándose donde había quedado el chico que ella recordaba de Hogwarts y qué lo había hecho cambiar tan intensamente. Daphne alguna vez le había mencionado que quienes vivieron la guerra habían compartido cosas que los demás jamás entenderían, cosas que habían modificado sus vidas para siempre… ¿Sería esto por la guerra? ¿Sería que Granger podía entenderlo por lo que fuera que habían compartido en la guerra? ¿Sería menos esquivo con ella?

Pero no tenía sentido hacerse esas preguntas. Ella sería la próxima Señora Malfoy; era un hecho y, según su madre, aprender a tolerar ciertos deslices era la clave para mantener un matrimonio. Astoria estaba dispuesta a tolerar lo que fuera, con tal de ocupar el puesto que le correspondía. Poca importancia tenía el amor en estas cosas.

-HP-

Luna quitó el lápiz que sostenía el moño puesto sobre su cabeza, para firmar con él los papeles dispuestos sobre el mantel. Frente a ella, Blaise Zabini se removió incómodo sobre su asiento.

- ¿Ni siquiera los leerás?- preguntó, ganándose por parte de ella una mirada de la más sincera extrañeza, antes de sonreírle.

- Confío en ti, Blaise.- y siguió firmando.

- Pero, tratándose de los bienes de tu hijo, deberías tener más cuidado.

- Sé que no me pedirías que firmase nada que no fuera en beneficio de Theodore.- dijo ella simplemente, dando vuelta las páginas. Y era cierto. Todos esos papeles estaban ahí precisamente para asegurar una buena inversión de los bienes del pequeño Nott. Lo que molestaba al moreno, era que Luna confiara tanto. Después de todo, la rubia no tenía como saber sus motivos, ¿o si?

- Pues si sigues firmando todo lo que te pongan por delante, tendré que hacer algún documento para impedir que una firma tuya pueda afectar la herencia del chico.

- Si lo crees necesario- se encogió ella de hombros y él bufó aparentando molestia. La verdad es que le encantaba saber que la rubia reconocía en su interés por el chico un cariño sincero.- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó al fin, devolviendo al joven las hojas ya firmadas. Blaise las ordeno en silencio, mientras ella contemplaba el intacto tazón que había puesto frente a él hacía minutos.- ¿No piensas probar tu té?

- No soy particularmente adicto a ese tipo de bebidas.

- Pero es un té muy bueno… Hermione lo ha traído del Londres muggle y dice que es una de las mejores bebidas del mundo…

- ¿Con que Granger, eh?- Blaise torció su labio. Se había enterado hacía poco de que Lovegood había ofrecido trabajo en su revista a la sangresucia como Editora, y aunque la noticia lo había molestado un poco, no podía desconocer que de seguro Granger tenía aptitudes para el puesto.- ¿Y se puede saber porque la señorita defensora de elfos dejó su cargo en el Ministerio?

- No lo sé.- murmuró Luna- Pero me alegra que esté con nosotros ahora, y creo que a ella también le ha hecho bien ¿sabes?

- Bien por ella.- escupió con molestia, ordenando los papeles en su maletín.

- ¿Draco no te ha mencionado nada de Hermione?- preguntó la joven con cierta timidez.

- ¿Qué tendría que mencionar?

- Si piensa perdonarla algún día.- Blaise la contempló largo rato antes de responder. ¿Así que la mugrosa lamentaba lo que sea que había hecho? Por él nunca lo lamentaría lo suficiente.

- ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta ella?

- Lo ha intentado, Blaise… En todos los modos posibles, pero por más que ha tratado de ubicarlo, o por más lechuzas que ha enviado, él no…

- ¿Lechuzas?- una ceja se alzó en su moreno rostro, intrigado.- ¿Le ha enviado cartas?- Luna asintió.

- Pensé que te lo habría mencionado…

Blaise no dijo nada, pero la joven tenía razón. De haber recibido cartas de Granger, el rubio debería haberlo mencionado. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Conociéndolo, sabía que, aunque solo fuera por orgullo, lo habría comentado como un modo de hacer notar que no pensaba perdonarla, y que contaba con que él lo apoyaría en su decisión. No lo habría cayado. No a él. ¿Qué podía haber pasado?

-HP-

Hermione jugueteaba con el pequeño James entre sus brazos, a la espera de que Ginny terminara de colocar las protecciones necesarias para que el chico pudiera desplazarse por su casa libremente.

En general, ayudar a sus amigos era algo que disfrutaba, pues le permitía abstraerse de sus propios problemas por un rato. Pero en ese momento, la pelirroja, con el libro de indicaciones en una mano, y la varita apuntando a los objetos con la otra, estallaba en ataques de ira cada vez que algún encantamiento no daba el resultado que esperaba, dando cuentas de un humor particularmente irascible.

- ¿Ocurre algo Ginny?- preguntó al fin, cuando su amiga, de la nada, había echado a llorar.

- ¿No lo has notado aún?- las lágrimas se deslizaban libres por su pecoso rostro, atrayendo con eso incluso la atención del pequeño James, que tendió los brazos a su madre, en lo que podría haberse interpretado como un infantil intento de brindarle consuelo con su abrazo. Ella lo acogió y permaneció abrazada a su hijo por un largo instante antes de volver a hablar.- Estoy embarazada otra vez…

Hermione la miró con expresión confusa, sin entender por qué tenía que ser eso algo malo, pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

- Seguro pensarás que soy una tonta al llorar por algo así,- siguió Ginny- pero es que tú no entenderías: tenía planes. Se suponía que apenas James pudiera independizarse un poco, yo volvería a estudiar… No es como que ser madre sea la única profesión que quiero tener en la vida, ¿sabes?- la castaña la contempló en silencio, sin saber qué decir. En todo ese tiempo, no había pensado en que Ginny quisiera seguir un camino distinto al de su madre.- No me malentiendas… no es que sea algo malo… James fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado, sin importar lo temprano que llegó a nuestras vidas, pero es que… no sé… nunca imaginé que acabaría cómo mi madre, y de pronto siento que voy directo a convertirme en ella…

- Ginny, es recién tu segundo hijo… Creo que aún estás lejos de alcanzar a Molly…- sonrió Hermione, logrando que la joven sonriera también.- Además, no tienes por qué dejar de lado los estudios. Yo puedo ayudarte con los niños, y también a estudiar si quieres…

- ¿En verdad lo harías?- preguntó la joven, secándose las lágrimas con la mano que le quedaba libre.- Pero ¿qué hay de ti? Eso te quitaría tiempo para…

- ¿Para qué? No es como que tenga novio o hijos propios en los que gastar mi tiempo… Y por ahora estoy bien trabajando con Luna y no es un trabajo que me impida estar con ustedes, como habrás notado…

La pelirroja no dejó de agradecer el ofrecimiento, mientras recuperaba la compostura, y volvía a su labor de encantar los muebles, con mejor ánimo que antes. Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en que, aunque la hacía feliz ayudar a Ginny, resultaba triste que pudiera hacerlo solo por no tener en su propia vida nada que ocupara su tiempo. ¿Cambiaría eso alguna vez? Ahora que Draco se negaba a hablar con ella o a darle una oportunidad de disculparse por todo el daño que había hecho, creía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera recuperarse de todo aquello, si es que lo lograba algún día.

Constantemente temía por el momento en que los periódicos anunciaran en su portada la boda de Draco y Astoria, pues sabía que eso pondría un final definitivo a su relación con él, o a la esperanza de que alguna vez pudiera reparar las cosas. ¿Por qué había sido tan necia? Todos parecían haber visto el error en que había caído al juzgarlo tan ciegamente, excepto ella, que desde el instante en que supo que él había sostenido la varita, no pudo ver en él más que a un culpable.

¡Qué distinta había sido la visión de Lestrange respecto a lo que ella esperaba encontrar ahí! Resultó doloroso conocer la verdad, sin duda. Ser observador pasivo del suplicio al que habían sometido a sus padres, fue la peor tortura que debió soportar en su vida. Pero, gracias a eso, de algún modo logró comprender la acción de Draco.

Incluso en ese cobarde chico de dieciséis años, ella pudo ver al hombre del que se había enamorado después. En esencia, siempre había estado ahí, y el viejo Director no se equivocó al decir que en el fondo, el hijo de Lucius no era un asesino. Por que, ¿Cómo podía considerarse asesino al que mata, incluso en contra de su propio deseo, movido por compasión?

Sentía vergüenza ahora de su estupidez, y rabia, por todo el daño que había causado en su ceguera. Había actuado como aquellos clérigos medievales que se creían conocedores de toda verdad humana, y que juzgaban a los demás según el crimen cometido, sin importar las motivaciones que hubiera detrás. A ella le bastó con que Draco asumiera que había invocado el hechizo para creerlo culpable. Pero, ¿no es una cosa cometer un crimen, y otra ser culpable? Para aquellos miserables que en otros tiempos pagaban largas condenas por robar un pan, ¿no se sabía acaso hoy en día que seguramente el hambre que lo llevó a robar era suficiente para atenuar su culpa? En la sociedad civilizada no se juzgaba en base al crimen cometido, sino a la culpabilidad que había en él.

¿Había matado Draco a sus padres? Si.

¿Era culpable de su asesinato? No. Ahora lo veía con tal claridad, que no podía dejar de reprocharse su ceguera. Los culpables eran otros: Bellatrix y la guerra, Rodolphus y las circunstancias, Voldemort y la maldición de haber nacido hijo de Lucius.

¿Podría perdonarse algún día su terquedad? ¿Podría perdonarla él? Por ahora, Draco se negaba a siquiera responder a sus intentos de perdón, y ella entendía por qué. ¿No había sido acaso testigo del dolor que reflejaron sus ojos grises cuando ella dijo que lo odiaba?

- Hermione…- exclamó Ginny a su lado, sacándola de sus pensamientos.- ¿En qué mundo andabas?- pero su intento de respuesta fue interrumpido por el "PLUF" que precedió la aparición de Daphne Weasley en mitad de la habitación.

Hermione no había vuelto a ver a la rubia desde la tarde en que ella y Ron se despidieran de todos para iniciar su Luna de Miel recorriendo el mundo en busca de destinos relacionados con Quidditch o Artes Culinarias, y aunque sabía que la feliz pareja había regresado hacía ya unos días, no había tenido oportunidad- ni deseos- de ver a la rubia hasta entonces. Por eso la sorprendió lo diferente que lucía la joven ahora. Pero no era tanto por el sutil bronceado que había adquirido su piel, ni por el nuevo corte de su cabello. Había algo más, que, mientras intercambiaban los saludos correspondientes, ella no lograba adivinar… ¿Sería quizá el modo en que la miraba?

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó la pelirroja, mientras desenvolvía el paquete que Daphne le había entregado, dejando al descubierto lo que parecía una piedra grisácea del tamaño de una nuez, que al contactar los dedos de Ginny se tornó de un púrpura brillante.

- Es un detector de embarazos…- sonrió la rubia, quien al parecer estaba al tanto del estado de su cuñada- Lo encontré en Rumania y pensé que podía serte útil para los embarazos que vengan…

Aún no había terminado de hablar cuando la pelirroja se convirtió en un mar de lágrimas, y salió del cuarto sin decir nada, para sorpresa de la joven Señora Weasley, que tomó la piedra haciendo que volviera a adquirir su gris habitual. Estaba claro que la rubia no comprendía el por qué un embarazo podía ser tomado así por alguien, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros y coger a James entre sus brazos, entregando la piedra a él, que no dudó en llevarla a la boca y chupetear sus bordes.

Por un momento, Hermione pensó que lo más conveniente para ella era salir en busca de Ginny. No estaba de ánimos para una nueva confrontación con la rubia.

- Luna me dijo lo que ocurrió…- soltó de pronto Daphne, interrumpiendo el intento de la joven por huir. Curiosamente, el tono utilizado era muy distinto a aquel con que siempre se había dirigido a ella.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que has intentado solucionar las cosas con Draco.- Hermione pestañó extrañada. La amabilidad del tono usado por la joven parecía sincera.

- No con buenos resultados…- se atrevió a responder al fin, maldiciéndose mentalmente por exponerse así a las burlas de su interlocutora. Pero no hubo nada de eso.

- Si…- torció los labios.- También estoy al tanto de eso.- Se giró hacia James para sonreír ante una mueca particularmente graciosa del niño, antes de volver a hablar.- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?- el tono, esta vez, se parecía algo más al que siempre utilizaba con ella. Había un reto ahí.

- Seguir intentándolo…

Fue extraño como el rostro de la rubia se iluminó ante aquella respuesta. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y en sus ojos se pintó algo similar al reconocimiento. Era como si, al evidenciar ella que estaba dispuesta a luchar por Draco, Daphne dejase de lado su desprecio.

- Me alegro…- y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente se alegraría por ella, o sería más bien porque así, a través de ella, tendría a alguien que molestara constantemente a su hermana.- ¿Qué haz hecho, James?- preguntó la rubia, juguetona, al ver que el niño había dejado caer la piedra al suelo.

Hermione, por reflejo, se inclinó a tomarla para regresarla al niño, pero al instante en que sus dedos contactaron el objeto, este se tornó de un púrpura brillante, ante los atónitos ojos de la bruja, que retrocedió espantada. La misma sorpresa se había pintado en el rostro de Daphne, quien se inclinó junto al pequeño a recoger la piedra para ver como volvía a tornarse gris, y la extendió a la joven.

Tras titubear por unos instantes, la castaña se armó de valor y cogió la piedra entre sus manos, obteniendo el mismo inesperado cambio de color.

- Algo me dice que esto sí que hará rabiar a Astoria...- fue el comentario algo nervioso de la rubia, justo antes que Hermione sintiera su estómago contraerse en un nudo y el pánico hiciera presa de ella.

-HP-

Astoria seguía hablando junto a él, bebiendo pequeños sorbos de lo que fuera que hubiese en su copa, con el plato frente a ella casi intacto. Algo que había aprendido de la rubia, era que le encantaba pedir comida que apenas tocaba. ¿Comería alguna vez? Quizá lo hacía cuando él no estaba presente. ¡A quién le importaba en verdad!

En el último tiempo, ni siquiera se percataba de su presencia, e incluso le sorprendía encontrarla junto a él en la cama al despertar. No había podido siquiera volver a tocarla, por mucho que la joven había intentado hacer avances en ese aspecto. ¿Sería posible que ya ni el sexo tuviera sentido?

- Draco…- oyó a Astoria- ¡Draco! ¿Me estás escuchando?- preguntó, esta vez algo más inquisitiva. Él ni aún se molestó en disculparse. ¿Qué sentido tendría? Ella se lo perdonaría todo, aguantaría todo, con tal de seguir con él. ¿Sería que en verdad lo amaba? El solo pensamiento lo hizo reír.- Podrías compartir el chiste, ¿no te parece?- El rubio no respondió. Terminó de beber su copa y llamó al elfo para que trajera la cuenta.

En algún momento, mientras regresaban al hotel, se lamentó por ella. Porque Astoria no tenía la culpa y no merecía aquello. O quizá si lo merecía, después de todo ¿no era ella la que aceptaba todos los malos ratos con el solo objeto de convertirse en su mujer? Draco no tenía nada contra la ambición- ¿cómo podría, habiendo sido él mismo un Slytherin?- pero sí contra quienes sacrificaban su dignidad por una ambición tan ridícula como un nombre. ¿No era eso lo que hacía Astoria? No se merecía por tanto un mejor trato que el que él le daba, y a veces se preguntaba cuánto estaba dispuesta la rubia a soportar. Era incluso divertido hacer apuestas mentales al respecto. Definitivamente, Draco Malfoy era un mal nacido; pero, ¿no era eso lo que se esperaba de él de todos modos?

Tras llegar a la habitación y encerrarse en el cuarto de baño por lo que pareció una eternidad, esperaba encontrar a Astoria dormida como era su costumbre, pero esta vez no fue así.

- He recibido una carta de mi madre hoy…- empezó la rubia de pronto, sonando particularmente seria- Dice que a estas alturas ya deberíamos haber anunciado nuestro matrimonio…- Draco siguió colocándose el pijama, sonriéndose de cuándo en cuando.- Que si tus padres vivieran, hace mucho que estaríamos casados como corresponde y que…

- Si mis padres vivieran, Astoria, muchas cosas serían diferentes…

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta?- gritó de pronto, enardecida ante la indiferencia del rubio.- ¡Yo no tengo por qué seguir tolerando esto!

- Tienes razón…- se encogió de hombros, pensando en que la joven en su histeria, le parecía más ridícula que nunca- No tienes por qué…

- ¿Es que no sientes nada por mí?- dijo de pronto, con la voz quebrada, haciendo a Draco dudar. ¿Sería que en verdad lo amaba?

Pero aunque así fuera, él no podría amarla nunca. Lo sabía bien. Lo que sentía por Hermione estaba asociado a momentos tan trascendentales de su vida, instantes en que ella se transformó muchas veces en la única luz de su oscura existencia, que no habría modo de que él pudiera superar su recuerdo. Sería como dejar atrás lo que era, el motivo por el que se había convertido en quien era.

Astoria lo seguía contemplando en su mutismo, a la espera de una respuesta, a la esperara de encontrar en él algo más que su indiferencia. Pero Draco guardó silencio. No tenía nada que ofrecer.

- ¿Es por ella, verdad?- dijo la joven al fin. Sus manos estaban empuñadas a cada lado de su cuerpo, y su mirada reflejaba una rabia contenida. Más ira de la que había mostrado nunca.- ¿Es por la sangresucia?- Draco se giró hacia ella extrañado.- ¿Es por esa asquerosa, verdad?

- No sé de qué estás hablando.

- ¿Lo vas a negar?- gritó histérica, dolida. Demasiado cegada por la ira para medir sus palabras.- ¿Crees que no sé que es ella la que te escribe esas jodidas cartas?

- ¿Qué cartas?- recién entonces, ante la rápida pregunta de él, la rubia joven pareció comprender su error.- ¿Qué cartas Astoria?

- No… yo no…- intentó negarlo, desviando la mirada; el pánico pintado en su rostro.

- ¿De qué cartas me estás hablando?- gritó al fin, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. ¿Sería posible que "ella" hubiese escrito?

- Yo no… solo… solo lo dije porque tenía rabia…- masculló- yo no…- pero el golpeteo de la puerta la interrumpió.

Draco aún dudó por unos instantes antes de ir a abrir, para encontrar ahí al elfo extendiéndole una nota. Dijo que Blaise Zabini la enviaba, que al parecer era urgente. El rubio rompió el sobre al instante siguiente de cerrar la puerta y comenzó a leer.

Astoria, frente a él, intentaba tranquilizarse, agradeciendo mentalmente la urgencia que había hecho a Zabini enviar esa carta, pues probablemente Draco dejaría de insistir en su discusión. Lo que debía hacer ahora, pensaba la rubia, era olvidar el tema, y lograr que él también lo olvidara.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó, caminando hacia Draco. El rostro pálido del joven iba adquiriendo una expresión que no le había visto nunca.- ¿Es muy grave?- los ojos del rubio, normalmente grises, se giraron a ella, oscurecidos al extremo de parecer negros.

- Es de Blaise…- sus labios mantenían un rictus que daba miedo.

- ¿Y qué dice?

- Que "la sangresucia", como tú la llamaste, me ha estado escribiendo…

Y Astoria Greengrass palideció.

-HP-

Hermione caminaba por las oscuras calles del Londres Muggle sin poder convencerse de lo que había ocurrido. Según Greengrass, combinar alcohol y pociones anticonceptivas no era una buena idea. Y ella, esa noche, había estado lo suficientemente ebria como para anular la poción que seguía tomando mes a mes, más por costumbre que por necesidad, y que ahora, por culpa de una copas extras esa única noche, había resultado inútil en su principal efecto.

Si la piedra tenía razón, estaba embarazada, y según la rubia, se la habían vendido como un método cien por ciento certero. ¿Sería posible? Una parte de ella se aterraba ante la idea e intentaba negarlo, porque, ¿Qué haría ella con un bebé del hombre que ni siquiera respondía sus cartas, y que tenía, por cierto, buenas razones para no hacerlo? Pero había otra parte de ella que no podía dejar de emocionarse ante la idea.

Un hijo. Un hijo de Draco Malfoy. Si no lo podía tener a él, ¿no era ese hijo suficiente consuelo para superarlo todo? Pero, ¿lo permitiría Draco? Cuando se enterara- y es que era una verdad que ella no podía mantener oculta- ¿no querría acaso arrancarlo de los brazos de la mujer que lo había hecho sufrir? Y bien sabía ella que él tenía el poder para hacerlo. Pero, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo? Ya antes lo había juzgado mal y pagado caro su error. No quería volver a juzgarlo precipitadamente nunca más.

Hablaría con Zabini, si era necesario, con tal de hacerle llegar la noticia. Le diría lo del embarazo y que no esperaba que eso cambiara las cosas entre ellos, pero tampoco le negaría sus derechos como padre si es que él tenía interés en reclamarlos. ¿Tendría interés en hacerlo? ¡Qué horrible sería esa opción!

Pero no importaba realmente. Incluso si él prefería desentenderse de ese hijo y abocar su paternidad en la descendencia sangrepura que le diera Greengrass, ella sería igualmente una madre feliz. ¿No había demostrado Luna que se podía ser madre soltera? Y el mundo muggle, ¿no estaba acaso lleno de familias monoparentales?

¡Ya casi podía sentirlo latir en su interior! No importaba que en verdad no fuera más grande que un frijol. Ella ahora estaba conciente de su presencia, y podía verlo desarrollándose dentro de ella. Podía incluso imaginar como sería. ¿Luciría como él? Según Daphne, había un hechizo familiar muy poderoso que dotaba a todos los Malfoy de sus característicos ojos grises. ¿Los tendría su hijo también, o a causa de su sangre muggle, el hechizo perdería su efecto en el bebé? No importaba mucho en verdad.

El problema más grande vendría al crecer, cuando adquiriera conciencia del padre ausente y le reclamara a ella por eso. ¿Qué respondería entonces? No lo sabía, pero tampoco eso importaba. Por ahora. Todo lo que quería, era confirmar el diagnóstico con el test muggle que llevaba en su cartera. Y aún así, había preferido caminar para demorar esa confirmación, porque, ¿y si resultaba que no era cierto? No quería pensar en ello.

Subió las escaleras de su edificio con especial lentitud, removiendo su bolso en busca de las llaves, pero apenas se acercó a la puerta de su pequeño hogar, estas resbalaron de sus manos, yendo a dar contra el piso, de pura impresión.

Frente a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos, el cabello desordenado y aguardando, al parecer hacía mucho, estaba Draco Malfoy; y Hermione no supo si echar a llorar o sonreír.

-HP-

Blaise examinaba el aparato muggle con particular paciencia. Según las palabras del hombre que se lo había dado a conocer, tenía la ventaja de poder ingresar millones y millones de libros y notas, sin ocupar prácticamente más espacio que ese rectángulo de diez pulgadas en su extremo más ancho. Si su amante de ese mes tenía razón, podía ser que los muggles no fueran tan inútiles después de todo, y él solo necesitaba adaptar ese artefacto a su mundo. ¿No lo habían hecho ya con la cámara unos siglos atrás?

Tan ensimismado estaba en su nuevo descubrimiento, que no sintió la brusca entrada de la bruja hasta que la tuvo encima, hecha una fiera.

Sin duda, por el modo en que gritaba y le reclamaba sin cesar, Draco había recibido su carta, y, como él había sospechado, Astoria había sido quien ocultara las de Granger.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Blaise?- preguntó la bruja al fin, algo más calmada en su arrebato, pero con las lágrimas inundando su rostro. Él se apoyó contra el escritorio, cruzándose de brazos. La verdad es que ni él mismo sabía el por qué.- ¿No ves acaso que eso es irracional? ¡Él es un Malfoy! No puede mezclarse con una puta sangresucia. Sus padres jamás lo habrían permitido.

- Pues no creo que Lucius pueda hacer mucho al respecto ahora, ¿no?- bromeó, pero en el rostro de ella no hubo asomo de risa.

- Creí que la odiabas…

- Y así es… Pero mis sentimientos aquí no tienen mucha importancia.

- Pero, ¿por qué ella? ¿Qué demonios es lo que ocurrió entre ellos?- siguió Astoria, calmándose poco a poco.- No lo entiendo, Blaise… ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

- Es una larga historia…

- Pues por lo que sé, ella debió hacerle mucho daño en esa historia, o no pondría tanto empeño en pedir perdón…

- En cierto modo…

- Pero, ¿por qué entonces quiere estar con ella? Y tú, ¿Cómo puedes aprobar algo así? Eres su amigo… Deberías saber lo que es mejor para él…

- Precisamente porque soy su amigo y lo conozco es que envié esa carta...- suspiró cansado. ¿sacaría algo con explicar a Astoria?- Pienso que, si están dispuestos a perdonarse, se merecen esa oportunidad.

- Pero, ¿Qué es lo que tienen que perdonarse?

- No lo entenderías, Astoria… La guerra tejió nudos irrompibles entre quienes participaron de ella, unos más fuertes que otros. Tú no estuviste ahí, y por eso, jamás podrás formar parte de la vida de Draco. No en el modo que quieres… Nos guste o no, ese puesto fue tomado hace mucho.

Blaise no estaba seguro de dónde había venido todo aquello, pero sabía que era cierto. Quienes no habían participado de la guerra jamás comprenderían a los que habían estado ahí, ni jamás formarían parte de sus vidas en el modo en que lo habían hecho los otros.

Quizá por eso él mismo, se sentía más unido a Granger, sangresucia y todo, de lo que jamás se sentiría con Astoria. Y por la misma razón, su lealtad al final había sido con la hija de muggles, incluso en contra de él mismo. ¡Curiosa cosa era la guerra y el modo que tenía de cambiarlo todo!

-HP-

Draco vio como en los ojos de ella se agolparon las lágrimas, y se sintió repentinamente fuera de lugar. Todo lo que tenía era la idea de unas cartas que ella había enviado, cuyo contenido desconocía. ¿Qué tal si en ellas le pedía disculpas por sus últimas palabras- algo esperable en Hermione Granger- pero reafirmaba su deseo de no volver a verlo? ¿Habría sido un error correr a ella sin siquiera detenerse a pensar?

La joven seguía de pie, sin decir nada, y él no atinó a hacer otra cosa que usar un hechizo para atraer las llaves y entregarlas a ella. Habría querido preguntar por el contenido de las cartas que Astoria había destruido, explicarle que no había tenido noticias de su existencia hasta ahora, pero no sabía por donde comenzar.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- y algo se estremeció dentro de él ante esa pregunta. No había pasado ni un mes desde que había usado la misma frase, frente a esa misma puerta, y las cosas no habían resultado nada bien. Ella pareció ser partícipe de ese pensamiento, pues soltó una sonrisa triste mientras asentía.

El lugar no había cambiado nada. Incluso el gato estaba ahí para dirigirle una felina mirada de bienvenida. Nunca había sido una criatura particularmente efusiva, por lo que Draco sabía que no correría a enroscarse en sus piernas ni a ronronearle cerca. Esa mirada era todo lo que obtendría de él esa noche. Sonrió para sus adentros, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto mientras se giraba a su dueña.

- Creí que no querrías verme nunca más…- susurró ella, secando su rostro con el dorso de la mano y fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Intenté no hacerlo.- confesó. ¡Qué difícil era hablar!

- Lamento haber sido tan insistente con las lechuzas…- se disculpó, colocando un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja con nerviosismo.- Como no tuve respuesta, pensé que quizá se habían perdido por el camino, o que tal vez…

- No supe de ellas hasta ahora.

- ¿Cómo?- lo miró sorprendida, mordiéndose el labio.

- Es una larga historia, pero nunca pude leer ninguna…- inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, analizando su atónita expresión.- ¿Qué decían?

- Te pedía perdón…- su mirada se desvió hacia el piso por un largo instante antes de volver a enfocar en él.- Te pedía que me perdonaras por lo que dije esa noche, y por todo lo demás…

- ¿Todo lo demás?- preguntó él, sin comprender.

- Por haberte juzgado sin conocer tus motivos…- algo se contrajo en el estómago de Draco y la expresión de su rostro se endureció- Fui una tonta… una gran tonta al no escucharte. Al pensar que tú los habías matado solo porque era la opción más fácil y que…

Él habría querido preguntar cómo lo sabía, quién se lo había dicho, o si simplemente lo había deducido al fin. Pero no fue esa la pregunta que salió de sus labios, sino otra que llevaba mucho tiempo más ahí.

- ¿Aún me odias?- ella se mordió el labio, mientras negaba efusivamente con la cabeza, reflejando cierta desesperación.

- No, Draco… Fue una estupidez decir eso… yo nunca…

- Pero me odiaste…- ella volvió a negar con vehemencia.- Cuando éramos niños debías odiarme, ¿no?

- No… nunca te odié.

- Pues yo sí a ti…- Hermione alzó hacia él sus ojos confundida. ¿Significaba esto que no la había perdonado? - Te odiaba por tu sangre y lo que representabas… Te odiaba por ser amiga de San Potter, y te odiaba por ser mejor que yo en casi todos los ramos… ¿No recuerdas acaso los insultos que te decía?- ella asintió en silencio, aún sin comprender el sentido de sus palabras.- ¿Y aún así no me odiabas?

- Me desagradabas mucho por ser un engreído arrogante, y por molestar a mis amigos…- sonrió triste- pero no te odiaba…

- En tercer año me golpeaste…

- Te lo merecías.- farfulló ella, mordiéndose el labio avergonzada.

- Si… me lo merecía. ¿Y aún así te enamoraste de mí?- ella asintió sincera.- ¿Por qué?

- Porque cambiaste…

- No… No cambié. Siempre fui el mismo, Hermione.- ella parecía dispuesta a rebatirlo, pero la convicción en su voz la obligó a guardar silencio.- No cambié, pero tú esperabas que lo hiciera. Esperabas que actuara de cierto modo, y yo…- se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué otro gesto usar- Yo no quería defraudarte.

- Yo no…

- Por eso dolió tanto saber lo que había hecho… Porque entendía que eso iba en contra de todo lo que tú esperabas de mí, que era algo de lo que habías estado intentando salvarme y que era un crimen que no perdonarías nunca…

- Fui una tonta, Draco…- su voz se quebró otra vez- Yo no…

- No… Tú jamás has sido ni serás una tonta, Hermione Granger…- sonrió- Yo soy culpable de ese crimen y ambos lo sabemos.

- No…- insistió ella, caminando hacia él- Tú no…

- Si. Lo soy.- sonó tajante.- Yo los maté. Estoy consciente de mi crimen, aunque no veo un modo en que las cosas podrían haber sido distintas.

- Lo sé…

- ¿Lo sabes?- sonrió incrédulo- No creo que lo sepas, pero no importa. Lo importante es que yo me perdoné y ahora no necesito tu perdón…- vio como la expresión de la joven cambió de pronto, siendo invadida por la desesperanza. ¿La asustarían sus palabras?- Tardé mucho en comprender que no lo necesitaba, pero es verdad.

- Draco, por favor…

- No me importa si me perdonas o no, Hermione...- siguió él, obligándola a callar- mientras, pese a eso, seas capaz de amarme…- los ojos de la joven volvieron a abrirse expectantes antes sus palabras, como si recién comprendiera lo que él quería decir. Como si aquella última frase abriera para ella una luz de esperanza.- ¿Aún me amas, Hermione?- acortó el espacio que los separaba, envolviendo sus manos con las suyas.- Pese a todo, ¿eres capaz de amarme?- y ella asintió.

Draco acercó sus manos a sus labios y las besó, primero una y luego la otra, en un gesto que trajo a ella el recuerdo de otros tiempos.

- ¿Crees que ese amor será suficiente?

- Creo que...- tomó aire para seguir, como si este escaseara en sus pulmones, a causa del vaivén de emociones que vivía.- Vale la pena intentarlo…- sonrió apoyando su mentón sobre las manos entrelazadas de ambos.

- No será fácil.- agregó él, pero en el tono de su voz se notaba que ya no tenía el miedo del principio.

- No… no lo será… Pero siempre podremos partir de cero…

- ¿Partir de cero?- una de sus rubias cejas se alzó interrogante.

- Claro… siempre podemos contar con que Harry vuelva a borrar nuestras memorias y nos presente el uno al otro como dos desconocidos sin tanto pasado traumático en común…- bromeó- ¿Quién sabe? Podríamos incluso tener un par de citas normales.- se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

- Preferiría evitar la intervención de San Potter…- dijo él, soltando las manos de ella y extendiendo luego solo una en señal de saludo. Hermione lo contempló sin comprender.

- ¿Qué haces?

- "Partir de cero"- sonrió.- Eso implica que de algún modo debemos presentarnos...- sus ojos transmitían la dicha de un niño que emprende un juego nuevo, mientras tomaba la mano de ella con la suya a modo de saludo.- Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy; hijo Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy; sobrino de la bruja más desquiciada que el mundo haya conocido, y un exmortífago.- sus ojos se ensombrecieron de tristeza, pero sostener la mano de ella, hacía todo más fácil- Solía llamarte sangre sucia en Hogwarts. Asesiné personas durante la guerra y me arrepiento de muchas cosas...

Por un largo instante, Hermione lo miró enmudecida, sin saber qué decir; pero comprendió, por el modo en que él la miraba, casi suplicante, que debía decir algo... Debía seguir el juego que habían iniciado.

- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger- comenzó al fin, titubeando. Tan nerviosa estaba ante la intensidad de las emociones de ese día, que le costaba incluso hablar, pero él aguardó por ella con paciencia, apretando levemente su mano.- Soy hija de unos ortodoncistas que murieron durante la guerra...- pareció notar como Draco se tensaba ante estas palabras, por lo que apretó con más fuerza el agarre y sonrió para tranquilizarlo.- No tengo antecedentes de locura en mi árbol familiar, y soy lo que llaman una "hija de muggles"...- tomó aliento otra vez, dando otro paso hacia él- Solía llamarte hurón engreído en Hogwarts y tuve la suerte de no verme en la necesidad de matar a nadie... Pero me arrepiento de muchas cosas...- Los ojos de Draco la observaban expectantes, más brillantes que nunca, esperando por algo que llevaba mucho tiempo pidiendo, pero recién ahora ella era capaz de comprenderlo. Recién ahora, después de todo cuanto había ocurrido entre ellos, de todos sus errores y torpezas, ella lo entendía.- Mas no de ti... Nunca de ti...

Y aunque el cambio en la expresión de él fue casi imperceptible, aunque nadie que no fuera ella habría sido capaz de notarlo... Hermione supo que esas palabras eran lo que él había necesitado oír hacía años... Era la certeza que buscaba hacía mucho. Y ella había sido tan ciega en su egoísmo, que se lo había negado todo ese tiempo. Fue por eso que comenzó a llorar descontrolada, y fue por eso también, que cuando él la envolvió entre sus brazos, ella se aferró a él con más fuerzas que nunca, en un abrazo que pretendía ser muchas cosas a la vez; un vínculo físico que era para ambos el perdón y la redención.

Los minutos transcurrieron sin que dijeran nada, quedándose simplemente así, con el rostro de ella apretado contra su hombro, y la mano de él enredada en sus castaños cabellos.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó él al fin.

- Ahora...- sonrió ella, separándose de él escasamente para secar sus lágrimas- creo que ahora correspondería tener nuestra primera cita…- sonrió y él sonrió de vuelta, soltando su agarre sobre ella al fin y contemplándola en una mirada infinita.

- ¿Y dónde quieres ir en tu primera cita?

- Dejaré que me sorprendas...- propuso ella.- Pero no hoy... mañana. No quiero que luego me recuerdes con el rostro todo lloroso en nuestra primera salida juntos.- alegó, volviendo a restregar su cara.

- Si es lo que quieres- susurró él, haciendo un gesto de despedida. Pero aún la observó por varios segundos antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta, donde volvió a detenerse y se giró a ella con un nerviosismo que llamó la atención de la joven.- Puede que sea algo pronto para decir esto, considerando que ni aún tenemos nuestra primera cita,- bromeó- pero…- tomó aliento otra vez.- Te amo...- Hermione sintió como su propia boca se entreabría de pura impresión, y solo al ver la burlona sonrisa en los labios del rubio, comprendió que este disfrutaba de la victoria de haberla tomado por sorpresa.- Hasta mañana, señorita Granger.

Pero ella no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya... no podía dejar que él riera del efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en ella, ¿verdad?.

- Draco...- le detuvo- él se giró, aún sonriendo de su infantil victoria.- Supongo que debería esperar hasta después de nuestra primera cita para decir esto, pero...

- ¿También me amas?- preguntó él, con suficiencia.

- Creo que estoy embarazada...

La sorpresa que se dibujó en el rostro de él al comprender las palabras dichas, le dieron a entender a Hermione que en verdad no se había esperado algo sí, y eso fue todo lo que ella necesitó para saber que la victoria había sido suya. Pero no alcanzó a sonreír en modo alguno, pues los labios de él, al instante siguiente, estaban en los suyos.

Y ese amanecer, cuando abrazados en el estrecho balcón de aquel Londres Muggle, contemplaran el mismo cielo; cuando las manos de él acariciaran con tibieza las suyas y ella apoyara su cabeza en el hombro de él, ambos sabrían que su relación había soportado demasiados remiendos para ser ideal o envidiable, y probablemente quedaban muchos más por venir… Pero estaban convencidos también de que, aún así, valía la pena intentarlo.

-HP-

"_**No es ninguna locura querer vivir, y oír en el fondo del abismo un leve soplo que murmura que nos espera, como un sol impensable, la felicidad".**_

**EL MURMULLO DE LOS FANTASMAS**_**.- Boris Cyrulnik**_

_**-Fin-**_

_**Ahora sólo queda saber su opinión: este ha sido de todos, el capítulo más difícil de escribir, y solo quiero saber: ¿Quedó creíble? ¿O es una traición a la historia y debiera ser reescrito? **_

_**Sé que había prometido una tragedia de principio a fin, pero, bueno... siempre he creído en la redención final... Qué le vamos a hacer.**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales a todos los que con sus comentarios han aportado a esta historia (ustedes saben quienes son).**_

_**Próximamente: Epílogo y despedidas.**_

_**Alexandra Riddle.**_


	29. Chapter 29: EPILOGO

**Declaración: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling. Aunque algunos de los personajes de este epílogo son de mi invención.**

**Excusas: Lamento la demora, de verdad que si… nuevo trabajo, menos tiempo que nunca, pero al menos es algo que disfruto. ¿Quién era que decía que si trabajas en los que disfrutas no tendrás que trabajar un solo día? Ese es el caso aquí.**

**Dato Freak: He dejado de ser rubia… Me ha dado por teñir mi cabello por primera vez, ni más ni menos que a castaño, y no puedo estar más arrepentida!**

**Y ahora si… A leer:**

**EPILOGO**

"_Querido Theodore, _

_¿O debería llamarte melosamente "amado mío", como solían hacerlo esas muchachas idiotas que se colgaban de tus brazos en Hogwarts? Puede que yo estuviera solo en primer año para ese entonces, pero como puedes ver, lo sentía ya como una afrenta personal. _

_¿Habrá sido aquello un primer indicio de mi interés por ti? A estas alturas, la verdad es que me resulta difícil saber cuando empezó, y no importa cuanto intentes convencerme de que fue recién en mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños, hace ya cuatro años, que llamé tu atención como algo más que una chiquilla ridícula. Noté el nerviosismo que generaba en ti mi presencia mucho antes que eso… lo admitas o no._

_Pero pasemos por alto el "querido" -que nunca he sido buena comenzando cartas- y reservemos el "amado mío" para un momento más íntimo… uno de esos momentos que mi madre se niega a creer que hemos compartido ya, y que en su afán de evitarlos me ha soltado ayer un largo sermón sobre el valor del matrimonio previo al sexo. _

_A veces me pregunto si en verdad me considera tan idiota como para no deducir que, o soy la primera bruja cuatrimesina en sobrevivir el nacimiento, o bien se casaron bastante después de haber sido yo concebida. Y aún no he encontrado registros de la primera opción… _

_Te preguntarás por qué te escribo, cuando juré que no tendrías de mí una sola palabra hasta que no anunciaras tu regreso, pero la cuestión es esta: Te has ido a tu linda pasantía de "Arte en el Mundo Muggle" por todo un mes, luego de soltarle lo nuestro a mi padre. Como bien dijiste, pareció tomárselo mejor de lo que esperábamos -considerando su reacción histórica a mis novios anteriores- pero no bien tú abordaste ese tren, tres días atrás, han comenzado los interminables interrogatorios y recriminaciones. _

_Que ¿por cuánto tiempo hemos estado juntos?; que ¿cómo empezó todo?; que ¿por qué no se lo dije antes?; que si no será un problema la diferencia de edad entre nosotros- ¡como si seis años fueran una verdadera diferencia!-, que si tío Blaise lo sabe; que si tu madre lo sabe; y que ¿como pudo estar tan ciego como para no notarlo todo este tiempo? Sólo espero que no comience a hacer preguntas más íntimas, pues a papá no puedo mentirle, y no es un tema del que quiera hablar con él. ¡Ya es suficiente con los discretos sermones de mi madre! _

_Quien mejor se lo ha tomado ha sido Cepheus. Aunque no te confundas, que no es nuestra felicidad lo que mueve los intereses de mi adorable hermano menor, sino la certeza que tiene ahora de que recaerá sobre sus hombros continuar el apellido familiar. Ya sabes cómo insistía papá en que mantuviera mi nombre incluso después de casada; pero siendo tú el elegido, las cosas cambian, pues tío Blaise jamás aceptará que nuestros hijos lleven un apellido que no sea Nott. _

_Con la importancia que ese niñato engreído que se hace llamar mi hermano da a esas cosas, seguro que ya sacó esa cuenta también. No digo que sus bendiciones a nuestra relación no sean sinceras- algo dice quererme después de todo, y a ti no ha hecho más que admirarte desde niño- pero creo que para él pesa mucho más lo otro. Según mamá, no debo juzgarlo tan duramente, pues mi padre era idéntico a él a su edad. Pero me niego a imaginar a papá siendo un mimado, mujeriego, pretencioso, ególatra, fantoche y engreído. ¿Olvidé algún apelativo? Y aunque papá lo fuera, ¿no es ella misma quien dice que la guerra los cambió a todos? Pues yo no veo ninguna guerra cercana capaz de hacer algún bien a Cepheus._

_La guerra… ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez qué sería de nosotros sin la guerra? ¿Existiríamos siquiera? Seguro tu padre seguiría vivo, pero ¿habría sido tu padre? Quizá nunca hubiese debido interactuar con tía Luna en el modo en que lo hizo, y por tanto nunca habría estado dispuesto a dar su vida por ella. Tío Blaise me habló de ello el mismo día que te fuiste, como si con tu partida, solo quedara yo para hablar de ti. Me dijo que muchas veces pensó que si tu padre no hubiese amado a tu madre, seguiría con vida, pero que a la vez, eso haría que tú no existieras y que por lo mismo no podía desear algo así. _

_También me habló de aquella conversación que tuvieron años atrás tú y él, cuando le preguntaste si había presenciado la muerte de tu padre. Me dijo que nunca tuvo tanto miedo como entonces de perder tu afecto; de que no lo perdonaras nunca, de que lo odiaras por no hacer nada para impedirlo, por no haber dado su vida por salvar a su amigo. Dijo que por eso había quedado aturdido cuando, tras confesarte que lo había presenciado todo, tú le diste las gracias por haber estado ahí, y que le habías dicho que debió ser menos terrible para tu padre el tener a su lado a un amigo. ¿En verdad crees que su presencia mejoró en algo las cosas para tu padre, o dijiste eso solo para no herir a tío Blaise? _

_Pienso que en el fondo él mismo no se perdonaba él no haber hecho algo más, y por eso fue tan valioso que tú lo redimieras. ¿Has notado que desde entonces parece más feliz? Sólo espero que algún día encuentre quien lo ame como él merece. Sé bien que tú le quieres como un padre, y nosotros le queremos también, pero él merece otro tipo de amor, ¿no lo crees? Y en cuanto a tus sospechas respecto a la poca convencionalidad de sus preferencias, debo decir que estabas en lo cierto. Me lo ha confesado él mismo- ya te dije que tu ausencia lo ha hecho hablar conmigo más de lo que había hecho nunca antes- pero no he querido decirle que aún así tendrá tu apoyo. Eso es algo que tú debes hacerle saber personalmente._

_Seguro ya te estás riendo de mí y de mis intentos por emparejar a todo el mundo, pero es que desde que veo lo feliz que es la señora Lupin con su nueva pareja, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea la necesidad que tenemos todos de amar para ser felices. Por eso, no entiendo a las personas como tío Blaise, o tu madre. Supongo que tía Luna es feliz viviendo de recuerdos, pero a veces me pregunto ¿cómo pueden durar tanto los recuerdos?… ¿Será que en verdad la guerra marca a las personas tan profundamente?_

_Es la pregunta que me ha perseguido desde niña. Veía a mis padres y no podía imaginar un mundo en que no se amaran, y hasta ahora no logro creer que hubiera un momento en que se miraran distinto._

_Según tío Blaise, cuando ellos eran niños, existía una serie de prejuicios que separaban sus mundos; prejuicios que ya sabemos no tenían tanto que ver con que mi madre trajera el racismo de los muggles y odiara a las personas de piel oscura- como él nos hizo creer durante nuestra infancia- sino más bien con el origen no mágico de mi madre. Me alegra vivir en un mundo donde esos prejuicios ya no existen- aunque existan otros- pero lamento no entender esos prejuicios, pues quizás así lograría entender un poco más el por qué terminaron juntos. _

_¿Has notado que nadie habla de ello? Todos los demás entregan detalles de sus romances de principio a fin, como si postularan su historia como temática de una novela, pero de mis padres, nada. Solo tu madrina se atreve a decir que ella tuvo algo que ver en todo, pero los demás admiten que no entienden cómo empezó, por qué terminaron al final de la guerra, o cómo fue que volvieron cinco años después. Aunque por el modo en que el padre de James guarda silencio, siempre he pensado que él tiene la clave para comprenderlo todo, pero no parece dispuesto a compartirla. ¿Qué tipo de secreto puede unir a dos personas tan intensamente? Ni aún estoy segura de querer una respuesta, pero la curiosidad a veces puede más en mi._

_¿Me lees aún, o te he mareado ya con mis palabras? No me alargo más. No diré más. No escribiré más. No, hasta que regreses por mi. _

_¿Cómo has podido irte, ingrato, dejándome atrás? No me importa que solo sean treinta días. No me importa que por no estar casados no puedas llevarme contigo. No me importa que pienses que esto es lo correcto. _

_Lo único correcto para mí, es que nos tengamos el uno al otro, siempre… Alguien toca a la puerta. ¿Comprenderán ellos que no es este un momento de interrumpir?_

…_._

_Ha sido tu carta la que interrumpió mi escritura. Me alegra que llegara antes de yo enviar la mía. Me agrada saber que me extrañas tanto o más que yo a ti. Me complace que digas pasar pegado a la ventana, contemplando la constelación que lleva mi nombre y "evocando mis ojos grises"; como tan "empalagosamente" mencionas; pero lo que más me entusiasma es saber que ya mañana te tendré conmigo. _

_Créelo o no, eso me emociona incluso más que saber que pretendes pedir mi mano. ¿Piensas que servirá esto para que me permitan ir contigo? Esperemos que si, pues no aguantaré un día más en tu ausencia, menos ahora que seré más tuya que nunca, aunque dudo que existiera un solo momento en que no lo fuera. _

_Dejaré hasta aquí mi perorata interminable y dormiré pensando en tu regreso, para que mi aspecto trasnochado no afecte tu decisión mañana. _

_En cuanto a tu pregunta, si... te sigo amando, tanto o más de lo que te amaba hace tres días, y mucho más de lo que tú dices amarme._

_Tan tuya, como siempre, _

_Ara Malfoy… de Nott."_

**-Fin del Epílogo-**

_**Y es así como esta historia ha llegado a su fin… Gracias infinitas a todos los que con sus comentarios y mensajes han aportado su granito de arena… Y sé que quedan muchas preguntas sin resolver, pero pensé que era mejor enfocarme en el núcleo de la historia, aunque si tienen dudas respecto a lo que ocurrió con los demás, pueden preguntar tranquilos en sus comentarios, y les entregaré más detalles sobre el trabajo de Ron, la pastelería que maneja Daphne, los libros que ha escrito Luna, o cómo terminó sus días Xenophillius Lovegood, o como confesó a su nieto de lo culpable que se sentía por la muerte de Theodore.**_

_**Como podrán ver, seguí la línea de Rowling, tomando nombres de constelaciones para los hijos de Draco, aunque el nombre de Ara siempre fue Cassiopeia, pero desistí al comprobar que ese nombre ya estaba en el árbol de los Black. Y si… este epílogo ya estaba estructurado desde casi el inicio de la historia, aunque el final era muy distinto. Supongo que ya no pierdo nada con confesarles a estas alturas que, como debieron suponer siempre, este era un dramione en que los protagónicos no terminaban juntos. Pero Cassiopeia (Ara aquí) si existía. Si iba a Hogwarts y ahí conocería a Theodore. Como dije en algún capítulo, Theodore Nott siempre estuvo condenado a morir, pues necesitaba que su hijo fuera el enlace entre la hija de Hermione y los Malfoy.**_

_**Sin embargo, creo que este final resultó mucho mejor y menos triste.**_

_**Quedo atenta a sus comentarios respecto al final, a lo que faltó al final, a lo que gustó de él, lo que no, y lo que creen que debí haber agregado aquí de todos modos.**_

_**Y reitero mis agradecimientos a todos ustedes, especialmente a quienes siguieron esta historia de principio a fin, y solo espero tener tiempo en el futuro para poder aparecer aquí con algo más, aunque no creo que sea un nuevo Dramione (digamos que al menos por ahora estoy tan contenta con Oblivion, que no creo ser capaz de superarla), pero digamos un ¿Rose-Scorpius? Siempre me ha tentado la idea y ya hay algo dándome vueltas hace rato…**_

_**Cariños, como siempre,**_

_**Alexandra Riddle**_

_**Marzo 16 del 2013, Santiago de Chile.**_

_**Y una frase final para reflexionar:**_

"_**Amo a aquel que cree en lo imposible"**_

_**Goethe.**_


End file.
